Daddy's Little Girl
by texaskid
Summary: Being a cop's kid in New York is never easy. Being a Reagan's kid is even harder. Being both was something Anna faced every day. It doesn't help that her father is one Detective Danny Reagan. Out growing the title of Daddy's little girl and becoming her own person with those three things hanging over her head was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do.
1. 14 years

_Contains scenes from episode 1x1._

* * *

Danny Reagan could remember the day his life changed forever. A year on the job and just eleven months of marital bliss to his beautiful wife, his little girl became the center of his world. It was the single greatest and worst day of his life. The minute that fussy, bright eyed, little bundle of pink blankets was laid in his arms, his heart was sunk. He was in love but then ten seconds later, everything that came along with a little girl sank in. He knew the rest of his life wouldn't be easy, but he knew he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Over the following 14 years Danny was proven right more times than not, but he found that the happier times definitely outweighed the bad. "Let's go parents; we're going to be late!" Anna called up the stairs. She rolled her eyes as she tapped her foot. For the past month, the date and time of the event had been on the calendar on the side of the refrigerator. There would be no excuse if they missed it. Just as she had that thought, her mom came down the stairs. "Is dad coming too? The boys are already in the car and if we miss this graduation, Uncle Jamie isn't going to be very happy with us. Parking is going to be impossible in the city," she said.

"Yes, your father is coming. Go get in the car," Linda told her. Anna rolled her eyes but went to the car as Danny came down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked, adjusting his tie.

"Teenagers," Linda explained. Danny smirked and kissed his wife before following her to the car after making sure the house was locked up tight.

Though they came to every police academy graduation at Madison Square Garden, as well as a few Rangers' games, each time felt different than the last. This time was more important than the rest as this time it would be Anna's youngest uncle graduating. The last time a Reagan had graduated from the academy was the year Anna had been born when her uncle Joe graduated. Anna's attention turned to the floor where the newly minted officers filed in, dressed head to toe in dress blues, caps, and white gloves. Anna scanned the faces finally finding that of her uncle and pointing him out to Nicky and Sean, whom she was seated between. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her mom taking pictures before her attention was drawn to the stage where the top brass had filed in, to include her grandfather and great-grandfather. Since she had been to so many of these, she tuned out all the speeches and addresses and just clapped and cheered at the appropriate times. It ended quicker than she thought it would and the graduates filed out first then the rest of the crowd was turned out. Anna ducked, dodged, and maneuvered her way out to the barricaded off, front entrance of the Garden finding her uncle closest to the street with a perfect view of the front of the building.

"Congrats, Uncle Jamie," Anna told him as she rushed up to him. He scooped her into a hug and held her tight for a moment.

"Thanks, Anna," Jamie answered, setting her back down on her feet. "Where's the rest of the family?" he asked.

"They'll be along."

"I remember the last time we were here for a Reagan graduation. I hugged you that tight then too."

"I was knee-high to a RMP back then." Anna grinned. "Bet you 10 bucks Dad won't make it to dinner without being called for a case."

"You're on, ye of little faith," Jamie answered, grinning at his oldest niece.

Anna had always been closer to her uncles than she was to her father though that was mostly because they always seemed to make time for her, whereas her dad's down time had to be split between her, her brothers, and her mom. Most of the time she was last on that list. She didn't blame them but part of her missed their time together. "Uncle Joe would have been proud of you, fulfilling your dream."

"You think?" Jamie asked, knowing that before Joe had died Anna had been closer to his brother than he had.

"I know. He really loved you and if you felt a calling to do this then he would have supported that and you, no matter what the rest of the family says." She smirked then slipped out of the way as they were joined by the rest of the Reagans and Jamie's fiancée, Sydney. Well, most of the rest of the family; Frank and Henry were still inside. Jamie glanced at his niece as he hugged his fiancée wondering how she had known. Her eyes had been on him the entire time and not once had she looked over her shoulder to see if they were being approached and she had slipped out of the way just in the nick of time as Sydney had reached out for him and would have had to step around Anna to get to him.

"Don't lean on the barricade," Danny said, flicking her arm.

"Don't flick your boss's granddaughter," Anna quipped back at him.

"You're my kid first and that trumps your grandfather."

"That's debatable," Anna muttered under her breath.

Danny rolled his eyes but didn't say another word to his daughter. Sometimes she was just too much like him even if she looked more like her mother. Instead, he turned his attention to his brother who was getting congratulations from their sister and niece. Anna rolled her eyes at him, made a face then pulled out her game, tuning them all out. At least until Frank brought up lunch. She hadn't even seen Frank and Henry walk up. Sydney made her excuses about being a first year at a law firm and barely having enough time for the graduation and headed off. Anna paused her game, got her uncle's attention and held up a hand counting down from five. As Anna reached one, she pointed to Danny and he put his phone to his ear. Jamie sighed, hoping Anna was wrong and it was just information his brother was getting and he wasn't about to leave.

"Joe died doing what he loved to do," Henry said. It had been just over a year since they had buried Joe and it was still hard on the family. Anna was unsure where the topic had come from but Danny changed the subject quickly.

"Little brother," Danny said, stepping over to Jamie's side, "I'm going to have to buy you a beer another time. I got a missing kid. Gotta go."

"You up to catch a case?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Dad. Demarcus is on his way," Danny answered. "I'll see you later. Bye." He kissed his wife, "bye boys," he said, ruffling their hair then waved to the rest of the family. Finally he stepped in front of Anna. "Behave, and give me that. You're still in trouble for last week." Danny took the game from Anna's hand and slipped it into his inner suit jacket pocket before taking off for a car down the street.

"What happened last week?" Erin asked.

"After school poker game," Anna shrugged. "Tanya Johnson bet her new iPod touch against my Rangers' tickets. Her mom called the principal who called my mom who made me give it back and I was grounded for three weeks." She sighed not happy with the turnout.

"What did the headmistress say?" Frank asked.

"That since it was a first offense, as long as I apologized, returned the iPod, and promised to never do it again, she'd only give me a week of detention instead of expelling me for illicit activity of a minor on school property," Anna explained.

"And what did your father tell you?" Linda asked.

"No more gambling, period. Though I'm pretty sure that he meant don't get caught, I took it at face value," Anna admitted glumly. "If you didn't want me to play poker, you shouldn't have let Pops teach me."

"Let him?" Linda asked.

"Anyone else hungry?" Henry asked, diverting their attention.

As they headed to lunch, Anna fell into step next to her uncle at the back of the pack. He tossed an arm around her casually. "Speaking of betting," Anna prompted, holding her hand out to him.

"How much do I owe you now?" Jamie asked.

"Total? About 100 bucks. And it's not that I have little faith in my dad, it's just that he's as predictable as Jets never making it out of the playoffs. I don't have to remind you that the last time they made it to the Super Bowl, Dad wasn't even born yet."

Jamie sighed but pulled out his wallet. After making sure that Linda wasn't looking or paying attention, she was distracted by Sean, he handed his niece a twenty. He really had to stop betting her. She almost always won. "I'll get you the rest."

"No rush, I know where you live." Anna grinned and Jamie rolled his eyes. He gave her a gentle squeeze and soon arrived at the restaurant.

After dinner later that night Anna helped her mom clean up as the boys raced up stairs to play a few video games, though they told their mom they'd be studying. "Thanks, sweetie," Linda said as Anna put the last plate back in the cupboard.

"Of course. When is Dad coming home?" Anna asked.

"You know how these cases can get. He won't rest until she's found and you know that's how you love him best," Linda told her.

"I know. So he'll be home in a few days?"

"It's the job, Anna. I know we expect a lot from you, but we wouldn't unless we knew you could handle it."

"I still miss him though. When other kids tell me about their weekends with their parents, I have to pretend I'm interested and make up some bull crap about Dad's busy job. It just doesn't seem fair."

"I know, he tries to be here. You know that."

"I know." Anna nodded. She sighed and hugged her mom then went upstairs to finish her homework.

"Anna," Jack said, peaking in the door a bit later. She looked up at him, smiling softly. He took this as an invitation to come in. "Are you mad at Dad?" He asked as he sat down on the end of her bed. Anna clicked her pen shut, set it on top of her books then looked at her brother, studying him for a moment. She ran a hand through her blonde hair then smiled.

"Of course not. He's got an important job. I know that, we just have to support him and Mom while he works."

"Then how come you were so mad at him earlier?" Sean asked from the doorway.

"He took my iPod. I wasn't really mad," she motioned for Sean to come in and he joined them on the bed. "It was a big day for Uncle Jamie and I'm disappointed that Dad couldn't be there to celebrate with him," Anna told her brothers.

"So you're not mad?" Jack asked just to be sure.

"No," Anna grinned, "now I'm pretty sure it's time for you boys to get ready for bed."

"Yeah," Jack answered then he and Sean hugged their sister and went to their room. She too got into her PJs and finished her homework before brushing her teeth and going to bed.

The following night at dinner, Anna noticed her dad was awfully quiet but didn't comment on it. If something was bothering him, it was best not to let on in front of her brothers. The boys and her mom talked for a while before Danny was up and back off to the precinct. "Mom, why'd he come home for dinner if he was only going to eat angrily then take off again?" Anna asked.

"Because even if he doesn't say anything, he likes getting to see his kids. Sean, you clear, Anna dishes," Linda said. The two kids agreed and got started.

Saturday passed and before they knew it, it was time for the weekly Sunday dinner. Anna plopped down on her mom's right at the table and noticed the empty seat to her right between her and Sean for her dad. Anna did her best to bite her tongue when Jamie asked where Danny was and her mom answered that he'd said he'd try to make it. She had heard that line too many times and though she understood the importance of the case and taking the guy off the street, family had to be important too.

Then Erin brought up the case and Henry agreed with what Danny had done, which of course led to a fight between him and Erin. They had found the kid but the defense attorney had convinced the judge of Danny's excessive force and the judge had thrown out the man's confession and any evidence in the storage locker. So they were pretty much back at square one. Frank changed the subject by asking Jamie to say grace which Danny came in halfway through. Then a few short seconds after "amen", the fight was back on. This time it was Erin and Danny going back and forth almost like a tennis match. Occasionally Henry would back Danny but eventually it became more about shouting at each other. That's when Frank stepped in. "This is Sunday dinner," he said, cutting them both off, "not a free-for-all." Erin and Danny both looked down at their plates. "Let's keep it civil."

Anna stared hard at her plate knowing that if she said anything she'd probably upset her aunt more, especially since in this case she agreed that extreme measures had to be taken to save the kid's life. The entire table was quiet for a few moments right up until Erin tried to make her case to her dad. Frank rebutted that it wasn't about torture but rather enhanced interrogation and whether or not it was justified. Erin said it wasn't then Frank countered with a hypothetical case about a time bomb. Anna and the rest of the family just watched and listened. Anna's favorite answer by far was what Jamie said when asked. At first he agreed with Erin, which had Danny steaming mad and bringing up his hypothetical about a guy in a dark alley with something in his hand that may or may not be a gun. Jamie looked from his brother to his sister considering Danny's words.

"It's true, I can say whatever I want but I don't know what I would have done in his position," Jamie said as a phone rang. Anna shot Jamie a look as Danny fished his phone from his pocket. Jamie did his best to hide his smirk. Danny tossed his napkin back on the table and stood up explaining why he had to go. The evidence he needed came in and he had to go check it out. After saying goodbye to his family he turned to leave but suddenly turned back to Erin.

"Oh, let me ask you one question, Erin. What if it would have been Nicky? She only had 24 hours left. What would you want me to do then?" Danny asked.

"Me?" Nicky asked.

"That's not fair," Erin said.

"He already knows what he'd do if it was one of his boys," Anna said. "He'd beat the guy senseless." She smirked and could feel her dad's eyes on her but didn't turn to look.

"Be honest, some guy snatches her off the street, I got ahold of him but he won't talk?" Danny pushed. Erin refused to answer. "Give me a break." Danny huffed then he walked out.

Then Henry went and stuck his foot in it. "Nicky? You don't have to worry about it. They'd throw her back in ten minutes."

"That's not funny," Nicky snapped. She got up and stormed off. Erin sighed then followed after her as Jack and Sean raced off to watch TV. Linda got up to corral them and the four remaining at the table looked at each other.

"That went well," Anna grinned. The rest of them laughed with her.

"What about you? If a perp had you, what do you think your dad would have done?" Jamie asked, looking at her.

"Before or after he found me kicking the crap out of the guy? Uncle Joe taught me to fight and to shoot a gun. I think I could hold my own but after Dad got ahold of him? I don't know, I'd like to believe he'd do the same thing but I couldn't say for certain. Not anymore." Anna shrugged and stabbed at the meat on her plate. She knew that all three Reagans were thinking the same thing, that family came first and there was no doubt Danny would cross the line for one of his kids, but they knew she wouldn't believe them. As dinner wound down Anna looked up at her uncle. "You never said and I know that you're worried about what I'm going to think ... but what precinct did you end up at?"

Frank and Jamie shared a look then Jamie sat down his silverware and stood up, rounding the table to sit down next to her in her dad's vacant chair. "Anna, I know this is going to be hard—" He turned her to look at him head on so he could judge where she was with this news.

"No," Anna said. All she needed to hear was that one statement and she knew. He had been assigned to the 12th. The precinct Joe had been working out of before he had died. Granted that had been out of the Warrants' squad and not the officer level like he would be, but it cranked her superstition up a notch. "You can't."

"Do you want me to put in for a transfer?" Jamie asked. It was the last thing he was ever going to do, he'd do his best to try to make her come to terms with it before the transfer but if she really couldn't then putting in for a transfer was the least he could do. He knew his father was watching them and that he would do his best to help his granddaughter as well, but they both knew that she was more sensitive to Joe's death that almost the rest of the family had been.

"Will that make me look like a brat?" Anna asked. She paused for a moment then shook her head. "I know I'm being a brat. It's a good precinct. Lots of great guys, detectives and officers. I'm not saying it's bad luck, I'm just saying ... I don't know what I'm saying." Anna shook her head again. "Who's your T.O.?"

"Renzulli."

Anna smiled. "Uncle Joe liked him. I know that with his training, you're going to be a great cop. Just listen to this," Anna put her hand over her uncle's heart, "and not your brother and you'll be fine."

"Anna, I know this is going to be hard," Jamie said, giving her a soft smile, "I know Joe was your favorite uncle, and I'm okay with that. No one here is asking, will ever ask, you to just get over it and move on, I don't think any of us have, we just want you to be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Frank asked.

"No," Anna took a shaky breath, "but it is nice to know that I have support if I need it though." Jamie gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled up at him. He asked her to help clear and she was only too glad to. She stood helping him take plates to the kitchen.

A few days later Anna came home from school to once again find her dad on the couch watching sports highlights. "Everything okay?" Anna asked, looking at her dad. He only looked at her. "Dad, I can count on one hand the number of times you've been on that couch three days in a row when I come home from school and each and every time it's because of an IA investigation. They suspend you for that kidnapping case?" she asked.

"Anna," Danny said.

"Fine, I'll be upstairs," Anna said, walking up the stairs.

Linda came into the living room and looked at her husband. "I understand why you don't want to tell her, you don't want her to worry, but don't you think you should at least talk to her?" Linda asked.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"About what's wrong with her. Haven't you noticed? She's been super upset lately. Even your grandfather's noticed."

Danny stared at his wife for a few minutes. "What do you think is bothering her?"

"Could be anything. Danny, our sweet and happy, bubbly, little girl isn't so happy and bubbly right now. You're the detective, figure it out."

Danny sighed and went upstairs to talk to his oldest. He hated when his wife put him in that position, mainly because he knew that Anna was more apt to talk to her than she was to him. "Anna," Danny said, pushing open the door. Anna looked up at him expectantly but didn't say anything. Danny walked in and sat down on her bed. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Anna said, putting down her pen and staring up at him.

That's when he knew something was definitely going on. "You can tell me. Just between us."

Anna glanced at the photo on her nightstand before looking at her books. Danny looked at the photo too and saw it was of her and Joe. Joe was standing behind Anna, his arms around her shoulders. It had been taken the summer before her 12th birthday, less than a year before Joe had died. Danny picked up the photo and smiled. "What?" Anna asked.

"I remember this day. Right out here in the backyard. Sean and Jack complained it was too hot to continue the football game, me and them against you and Joe, so Joe brought out the water balloons. Teams stayed the same and you and Joe had us pinned down pretty good. Then Joe turned on you," Danny said.

"Angie snapped that photo right after Uncle Joe smashed that water balloon over my head. It was a great afternoon," Anna said. Angie had stepped out to call them in for a snack right as Joe had dropped the balloon on her head. Angie had laughed, saying she needed a photo of Anna looking like a drowned cat. That's when Danny realized what was wrong. The way Anna's voice hitched when she said Uncle Joe, told him this had everything to do with his deceased brother. If he hadn't been a detective for the past 11 years, he wouldn't have noticed it.

"Worst part of having a detective for an old man, I know when something's wrong. Especially when that something has to do with my brother. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Danny said gently.

"Take me to the gun range," Anna said unexpectedly. That hadn't been the response he had been hoping for but he knew he should have expected it.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked when it set in exactly what she was asking for.

"The firing range. You take me and let me shoot for a while, long gun or hand gun, and I will tell you everything you want to know." Anna braved a look up at her dad. He was studying her with an unreadable look. "Or you could just tell Mom you tried but failed."

"You're still grounded, for another week."

"True, but you do want to know don't you?" Anna asked.

"No holds barred. If I take you, you have to tell me everything," Danny said. "If I sense you're holding back from me, I will extend your punishment." Anna nodded and looked back down at her homework, reading the next question. Danny looked back down at the photo in his hands and could almost hear Joe's voice in his head telling him to tell Anna. "I got suspended. Pending a full IA investigation."

Anna swallowed. Suspensions usually meant no pay and it'd be tougher on her parents to make ends meet especially if the investigation dragged on. The last thing she had to burden her parents with was a bill from the gun range they couldn't afford. "Oh. In that case ... I guess I can just tell you." Anna nervously looked away feeling guilty.

"We are never so hard pressed for money that I can't take you to the gun range. We'll manage it. Don't worry about it," Danny said. "When was the last time you went?" Anna looked down at her books and hoped her dad got the message. "That long huh?"

"We were supposed to go the weekend after. Sorta a last hoorah before ... he wanted to get his nerves up. He loved Angie. You were supposed to come with us. Talk some sense into him."

He hadn't known his brother was going to propose to Angie. He wondered if she knew this. Probably. They had been dating for more than two years. "I promise, I'll take you tomorrow after school."

"Thanks Dad," Anna said. Danny put the photo back on the nightstand and kissed the top of his daughter's head. He then left her alone to do her homework.

* * *

 _ **I just want to say that you'll only get as many chapters as reviews so it would behoove you to continue to review. I know that it should only matter that a lot of you are reading but reviews let me gage how much you like this story and if there is anything I need to change. Also t** **he cover image is what I imagine Anna to look like.**_


	2. Uncle Joe

**_Big thanks to_ acechica, carlea, jlmayer, _and the guest,_ lovemesomefrankr _for all of your reviews. Thanks to the rest of you for reading and putting this on your favorites and or alert lists._  
**

* * *

Danny picked Anna up from school and as promised, made his way out to the shooting range in Brooklyn. Normally, they'd head up to the one in the Bronx but with him being suspended it meant that he wasn't allowed to use the NYPD facilities plus the one in Brooklyn was closer. After letting her shoot his off duty weapon for a full hour, he made her sit down and clean it then he took her for dinner at a fast food joint. They sat down in a booth and Anna stared at her food for a few minutes. Danny began eating knowing that there was a chance that if he pushed her it could backfire. Finally the silence got to him. Just as he was about to say something, she did.

"It was hard not to love Uncle Joe," she said. Her voice was soft and careful and Danny found himself leaning closer to hear her properly. She wasn't speaking so quiet that he couldn't hear her; he just wanted to make sure that he didn't misunderstand her or miss anything she had to say. "All four of us did, you know, but it wasn't the same. The boys still idolize you more than their uncles and Nicky preferred Uncle Jamie. He's closer to her age; he understands what she's going through. She and Uncle Joe just didn't have all that much in common. We all loved him though. When he died Jack was eight and Sean just turned six. Mostly they were too young to truly understand the impact of his death. You're their hero though; you were so strong so it didn't hit them in the same way. I know that his death is hard on the whole family. He was a sweetheart and he tried to make sure that he spent time with everyone. You're my dad and I will always love you and yeah, you're my hero too but Uncle Joe was ..." Anna trailed off unsure how to say it without insulting her dad.

"Go ahead," Danny prompted, reminding himself to stay gentle and not take offense to anything she said. It wouldn't do him any good.

"He always made time for me. He—even though he was busy a lot, I still got to see him and he always called and he never got mad, especially not when I'd just show up out of the blue, you know. I really loved him and I don't think that anyone had quite the same bond with him that I did," Anna rushed out, staring at her chicken nuggets.

"You two had quite the bond. He was so proud of you. Every time I went and saw him at the twelfth, the other guys would bust my chops. It was a running gag that I adopted you from him. None of those guys thought my sweet little girl, could actually be mine." Danny saw a quick flicker of a smile on her face then it was gone.

"Then he died," Anna said. "Have you ever felt so angry and yet so broken at the same time? I have. I think I still do. I kinda got lucky, he died towards the end of school so I didn't have to deal with as many pitying and sorrowful looks but there was still the whispers and the rumors. I couldn't deal with those. All anyone cared about was how it happened and what I was going to do. No one really cared about making me better. They just wanted to make sure I didn't go off on them. I could ignore the looks but the rumors ... they were terrible. And I didn't believe half of them. Then puberty hit. Dealing with the five stages of grief on top of puberty ... No one should have to deal with all that at once." Tears began to slip down Anna's face. "After school started that fall, no one seemed to care anymore. A few people still talked about it, saying crap like "stay out of the way of that eighth grader, she's nuts" and stuff like that but mostly they'd moved on. Jack, Sean and Nicky all seemed to be okay so I couldn't mention it around them, then Angie stopped coming around, and everyone else seemed to be absorbed with work and ... and ... I have never felt so alone in such a big family before." Anna did her best to keep her tears from turning in to full on waterworks, wishing more and more for Joe to be there as he always knew what to say. She knew, though, that if Joe was there, she probably wouldn't be so upset.

Danny felt the same way she did at the moment, wishing for advice from his little brother. Knowing he had to do something and hoping the same thing that worked when she was a little kid worked now, Danny got up, slid around the table onto the bench seat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Instead of flinching away like he thought she'd do, Anna's hand slipped around his back and she fisted his jacket in her hand. He wasn't sure what to say to her so he just rubbed her back and held her close to him until the sobs and the tears subsided. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Why? It's not your fault." Anna looked up at him.

"His death, I know that. It's my fault that I never checked up on you. Might be a little bit your fault too." Anna pulled back away from him sharply. Danny saw the shocked look on the tear-stained face, her big brown eyes red from crying and instantly felt bad. "I didn't mean that the way you took it. You're strong like my mom. Like I am and sometimes you bury your hurt and feelings so deep that all we saw was the strong anchor in the storm. You held your brothers up, helped you mom keep everything together, and I never saw you break." Anna laid her head back against his chest and he stroked her blonde hair. "You never shed a tear and we all took that as you were dealing with it in your own way. Your mom and Jamie were worried but I thought you'd come to us and tell us if something was wrong."

"I cried myself to sleep every night for two weeks. I didn't want the boys to know, it'd hurt them too much and you were still trying to deal with it. He was your brother, that outweighs him being my uncle."

"But I'm your father and that should come before you worrying about me. It's supposed to be the other way around."

"I know, but I thought that not only did you lose your brother in the line of duty, but you lost your little brother. A little brother you swore you'd always protect. That had to hit harder. If I lost Jack or Sean, it would kill me."

"Of course it did, Anna." Danny lifted her chin so she'd look up at him. "But no matter what happens, I want you to always be able to come to me. I know losing your uncle Joe was hard and sometimes you feel like you're alone but you're not. There will always be someone you can talk to. Don't hold it in. We are here for you."

"Thanks, Dad." Anna let go of her dad and wiped her eyes.

"Do the kids at school still ask?"

"No, not anymore. I'd tell you if they did." Anna looked back at her food and began eating. On the way home Anna fell asleep and when Danny carried her up to bed, Linda was noticeably worried. Danny explained everything they had talked about which calmed his wife down and she mentioned how glad she was it was off her daughter's chest.

"But I don't know how much I helped her, Lin. Do you remember the last time she flat out cried?" Danny asked concerned as he took his wife's hand. They were both sitting on the couch after putting their boys to bed as well.

"After Joe died. Cried herself to sleep every night that week when she was sure the boys were in bed and you weren't going to check on her," Linda said.

"Two weeks. I had almost forgotten how heart wrenching her in tears is and not just because she's my little girl and her tears mean I failed at something."

"She's strong, Danny, just like you are. Sometimes, too strong."

"What do I do if she's not okay? I mean going through puberty and losing a loved one at the same time, I have no idea how she handled it."

"She knows we're all here for her. The next couple of months are going to be tough but we're here for her. That's all you have to remember. That and something I learned the first time I ever took first aid. Throw, don't go."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When someone is drowning, throw them a lifeline, don't get out there and drown with them. If you go, they'll end up pulling you under with them. You have to stand on the shore and throw them a lifeline and let them reach out for help themselves. It goes against every instinct we have as parents but sometimes the best way to help them is by being that steady hand on the shoreline. They'll come to you, when they need you the most. Now, about you taking her to the range—"

"I know you don't like it, Linda, but it's something she only did with Joe. I know she's supposed to be grounded and that money's already tight enough, but I think it did her some good. She seemed more open than she was before I took her," Danny told her.

"I hope so, Danny." Linda shook her head then leaned into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Linda told me you had a talk with Anna," Frank said Sunday after dinner as he and Jamie joined Danny in front living room. The kids were watching some kind of cartoon in the sunroom as Henry, Erin, and Linda cleaned up the kitchen. Danny looked towards the sunroom and partially closed the doors between the living room and dining room.

"I took her to the gun range the other day," Danny said, accepting the glass of scotch his brother had brought him. "She said it was the only way she'd tell me. It's about Joe. I should have realized it always has been."

"She was closer to him than the rest of us were and it's only been a year. We all knew it would hit her harder," Jamie said, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

"Did any of us ever check up on her though?" Danny asked.

"People grieve in different ways, son," Frank said.

"She told me she felt alone. Alone, angry, and broken all at the same time," Danny explained.

"When it happened or now?" Jamie asked.

"Both. I made sure she knows she's not alone but I don't know if it got through," Danny said.

"I'm sure it did. Even just hearing it is good for her," Frank told him.

Meanwhile in the other room Anna looked towards the Reagan men who had just been joined by Henry. "What do you think they're talking about?" Anna asked, training her eyes on the living room.

"Don't know, but if you don't stop you're going to put me to sleep," Sean answered, pushing her hand away from where she had been mindlessly stroking his hair as he lay with his head in her lap. She muttered an apology and went back to watching whatever cartoon her brothers had settled on knowing that she probably wouldn't find out what the Reagan men were talking about.

"Anna, your grandfather would like to speak to you," Danny said, entering the sunroom several long minutes later.

"Am I in trou—No, never mind. He's the cool grandpa. He lets you punish me so I'm almost never in trouble with him," Anna said, prodding her brother up.

"You're not in trouble, he just wants to talk to you," Danny said.

Anna nodded and went out to her grandfather also taking note that Henry was in his chair. "Dad said you wanted to talk to me?" Anna said, sitting down on the middle couch cushion.

"You're not in trouble, we just want to know how you're doing," Frank said. "If you wanted to talk about anything."

"What would I—of course he told you. I'm fine. I don't need to talk about anything."

"He's worried about you, Anna," Henry said.

"And that means everyone else is too?"

"Of course we are," Frank said gently. "Of the four of you, maybe even your dad, Jamie, and Erin too, Joe's death hit you the hardest and now that your Uncle Jamie is a cop too, at the same precinct, it's bound to bring up some old feelings. You can talk to us."

"We just want to make sure you didn't get lost in the shuffle," Henry said.

"That's what Dad said too. I know I can talk to you and you'll try to listen, but sometimes I'm just all talked out and you can't fix it," Anna said, staring down at her lap.

"Are you really?" Henry asked.

Anna's head jerked up, her eyes narrowing at her great-grandfather. Frank had seen that same fire in his son's eyes too many times before and, then, like now, he knew he had to defuse the situation before his father could make it worse. Anna really was just like her father. "What Pops means is that talking is therapeutic and can make you feel better. Even if we can't bring Joe back, we can help bring you closure. Closure we all need," Frank soothed.

"I feel like I'm okay most of the time, but sometimes I feel like I'm so angry and so broken inside." Anna took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she went back to staring at her lap. "It's—It's like when you break a vase and use regular glue to put it back together. It seems strong and like the cracks aren't there, but if you pour in too much water, the cracks start to show and there will come a day where it'll fall apart again. I feel like that day is coming and something's going to shatter my world and there isn't going to be enough superglue in the world to put me back together," Anna admitted.

Henry and Frank shared a look. Neither of them quite knew what to say to that. "You ever feel like that, you come to us. No matter what's going on, even if I'm in a meeting with say ... the president of the United States, you come to me and you make me understand," Frank stressed.

Anna nodded. "And don't do anything stupid," Henry added, agreeing with his son.

"I won't," Anna said. She looked up at them. "I mean, I won't do anything stupid not that I won't come to you. I will come to you. I trust you guys and I'm sure you're probably able to help." Anna smiled then got up and hugged both her grandfathers. She looked out the front window and saw her uncle headed for his car. "Be back." She bolted after him reaching the curb just as he opened the car door. "Uncle Jamie!" Anna caught his attention.

"Uh, Anna." Jamie looked up shocked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering something though," Anna said, looking at him then briefly glancing down as he rested his forearms against the roof of the car.

"Anna," he said gently.

"I know that you're busy with Syd and being a rookie, training with Renzulli is no cakewalk but he'll make you the best cop you can be." Anna looked down at her shoes trying to decide if this had been a bad idea or not. She was starting to get the feeling that she was overstepping and asking too much from him. Much more than she had ever asked before.

Jamie shut the door to his car then walked around the car, sliding between it and Anna and leaning back, watching her carefully. He realized that she was on the verge of tears and quickly wondered what Joe would do. Then it hit him. "Anything you need, Anna," Jamie said softly. Anna looked up and tears spilled down her face.

"He used to do that." Jamie didn't have to ask to know she meant Joe. "Lean back against his car and look at me like he had all the answers in the world and all I had to do was ask." Jamie instantly pushed away from his car and softened his look. "It was kinda comforting. Anyway, I know you're busy and the last thing you need is a kid who can't stand on her own two feet—" Anna stopped when Jamie pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a business card and flipped it over writing two numbers on the back then he pulled out a courtesy card. Then he handed them both to Anna.

"On the front is the precinct number. You probably have that memorized. Call and give them my shield number and they can get ahold of me. On the back, my cell and Renzulli's. One of us will answer. If not keep calling. In the most dire of emergencies, walk into any precinct in New York and hand the courtesy card to any desk sergeant and they can get ahold of me. Your dad probably told you that though," Jamie explained.

"Yeah, told me never to use it unless there was no other option," Anna said. "I try to be nice and get what I want."

"I mean it, Anna. Day or night, you need something, I'm here. I may not be as close to you as Joe was, but I want that to change. I want you to know that you can talk to me no matter what," Jamie said.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie," Anna said, sliding them both into her back pocket.

"The same goes for your aunt. Even if it's just to talk because you can't sleep." Anna nodded. Jamie pulled her into a hug and after a moment, he could feel her entire body relax. He held on to her until he felt her pull away. "I mean it, Anna. Call. Even if you think it's stupid or you think you shouldn't bother me with it. Sydney will understand," he said, finally letting her go.

"I get it, I will. I promise," Anna said.

A few days later the investigation cleared Danny and Anna overheard her parents talking late one night. "Major Cases?" Linda asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I thought after the thing with IA, it'd be the motor pool or out here for sure, but its major cases. I read the paperwork three times to be sure but that's what it said. 5-4 out of lower Manhattan. It'll be a shorter commute so there's that," Danny asked.

"Are you going to tell the kids?" Linda asked.

"Why me?" Danny asked.

"Your job."

"At breakfast. Maybe I should tell Anna first."

"If she's not sitting at the top of the stairs already listening. And just remember you did solve a Florida cold case from New York and you saved a little girl's life in 24 hours. I'm sure the bosses just saw what we see in you. A dedicated cop."

"Yeah and I'm sure Anna's in bed, where she's supposed to be." Anna could hear the warning clear in her father's voice. If she wasn't in bed she should be and he'd give her a few moments to get there before he came to check. Anna stood up silently and made her way to bed. Sitting on the top step was how she overheard all the best stuff. She couldn't be seen from the living room and as long as she didn't make any noise she wouldn't be heard either.

Sure enough the next morning, Danny pulled her aside before the boys came down stairs and told her about the new job. Anna only shrugged and wished him good luck before going into the kitchen for breakfast.


	3. New Job

_**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those people who still put it on their alert and favorite lists. It's a great motivator. Also thanks to everyone who is reading.  
**_

 _Contains scenes from episode 1x2.  
_

* * *

Though at first, finding out about her dad's new job didn't really shock or bother Anna, they had been through job transfers before, the 27 where he stared, Narcotics, and Manhattan South, just to name a few, when she looked up Major Cases on her break, it began to worry her. So at lunch time she bothered one of her friends until they forked over a cell phone and she walked away from her friends a bit as she dialed the cell number she had memorized. "Hello?" Jamie asked, picking up his cell and not recognizing the number.

"Hey, Uncle Jamie, did I wake you? Because you sound sleepy," Anna said.

"Anna, shouldn't you be at school?" Jamie asked. She had indeed woken him, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Lunch, borrowed a friend's phone. The courtyard has less rules than the cafeteria. You got a minute?" Anna asked, nervously. She'd probably be able to read him better if she could see his face but for now she had to make do with what she had.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Dad got reinstated."

"That's great."

"He also got transferred."

Jamie waited for her to go on but she held quiet. "Where to?" he asked, expecting the worst like motor pool or Staten Island.

"Major cases." Anna bit her lip unsure of what else to say. That's when Jamie knew he was going to have to push his niece a bit.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jamie asked. Anna didn't answer. "Anna, you can tell me anything, remember?"

"I guess it is. It's out of the 5-4 and I'm proud of him, but I'm also worried too. It means more work, bigger cases, and mostly a bigger target on his back."

"He's Danny, he can handle it."

"I know, but he's still my dad."

"Maybe you should tell him this. You did tell him this, right?" Jamie asked.

"You're busy, I get it," Anna said sadly.

"I didn't say that. I told you to call. Talk to your dad. You're having fears about his job and there are going to be things about this job that only he can tell you and that are only going to comfort you if they come from him," Jamie explained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Anna sighed as she paced and considered his words. She knew her uncle was trying to help but she wasn't sure that anything he said could help. "Anna!" One of her friends called.

"I have to go, thanks, Uncle Jamie," Anna said while motioning to her friend that she was coming. She said goodbye to her uncle then hung up and went back over to her friends.

"You okay?" her friend Jim asked as she handed the phone back to Derrek. She looked up at the first baseman and smiled. He had always been a good friend to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed advice. Not sure it was good advice but at least I heard him out, right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. You want to talk about it?"

"Nope. I trust you, Jim, but I'm not sure you'd have any useful advice." Jim and Anna had met when Anna had tried out for and made the school baseball team in the seventh grade. Jim had been in eighth grade and welcomed her with open arms. Him and a few of his friends on the team, Derrek included. The following year Jim had been bumped up to varsity but he had stayed friends with her. The reason she was so reluctant to let him help out now was because he was the son of a firefighter and even though he knew her dad was a cop, unlike the majority of her school who thought he was a Marine, his dad had been with the same station house his entire career. That and Jim was a guy so he'd probably chalk the whole thing up to girly emotions.

"Kay, but I'm here if you need me," Jim said.

"Thanks," Anna answered. At dinner that night, Anna listened to her brothers go on about their last practice barely listening.

"Anna, you're not listening," Sean called her on it.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I'll try harder. Go on," Anna said, looking at her brother attentively.

"Boys, you're excused," Linda said.

"Sweet," Jack and Sean cheered. "Race ya," Jack added. They got up from the table and raced up the stairs to their room where they were probably going to play video games.

"Okay, let's have it," Linda said, setting down her fork.

"Have what?" Danny asked, looking at his wife who sat to his left.

"Not you. Anna. You haven't distracted like this since ..." she paused for a moment trying to remember what had Anna so distracted, "since we found out Jamie was going to the academy." Linda looked across the table to her daughter who slouched down in her seat.

"Can we not?" Anna asked.

"We're going to talk about this. Is it about your dad's new job?" Linda asked. The way Anna looked back down at her food let Linda know that's exactly what was bothering her daughter. "Let's talk about it then."

"I don't want to know how you got a promotion over a demotion, I probably already know that, I want to talk about the target. The one that just grew three sizes," Anna said, glancing at her dad. He looked mainly curious but she knew that could change in a heartbeat.

"What target?" Danny asked.

"I'm 14. 14 years old and I know I have a lot to learn and that you still want to protect me. I get that. I'm your little girl, you look at me and _still_ see a little girl in a princess dress. You want to be the knight that slays the dragons; the hero that banishes the monsters, but you can't protect me forever and as much as I still want to be that princess locked within the safe confines of those castle walls, sometimes," Anna took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "sometimes those monsters are going to ..." Anna trailed off unsure if the analogy was getting through to her dad.

"Anna," Linda prodded gently. Danny looked at his daughter unsure what she was getting at exactly. Thankfully she spoke again before he could and kept him from putting his foot in it.

Seeing that the analogy didn't work she changed tactics. "The older I got, the more I understood your job. Robbery, assault, domestic violence, arson, and the occasional homicide would cross your desk and you as good as you are, you'd catch the guy and that might make him angry enough to come after you. I still remember the '06 case that sent us to Grampa's. I know that you being so good makes it hard for these guys to lure you into a trap so part of my worry is that they're going to come after us. I'm—I know that very few of the guys you catch will try to come after you though because they'd have to be stupid to think that they could ever get away with it. Now though, it feels different," Anna explained.

"How so?" Danny asked. "I'm still taking monsters off the streets." Danny finally got where her monster analogy was going.

"Those were little fish. How many felony collars did you catch while you were on the job in the last three years? 30 to 45? These monsters you're catching now, I wouldn't be surprised if that rate doubled. Federal time," Anna said.

"Come on, kid. Don't worry about me. Your old man's never let you down before, has he?" Danny asked. Though he didn't make it clear in his tone, the last two words were more of an actual question than a rhetorical one. He wasn't completely sure she didn't feel let down by him.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She shook her head then tried a few more times before sighing and standing. "Anna, sit down. Danny," Linda said, giving him a look. She turned back to her daughter and took the younger girl's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Tell us what's going on. Take your time."

"I'm ... I'm scared," Anna said. Danny's heart sank as he started to feel like he had failed at protecting his only daughter. Then the irritation kicked in over the fact that she didn't think he could do his job.

"Scared of what?" Linda prodded, resting a hand on Danny's arm. She knew exactly where Danny's mind was going and knew that Anna needed him to listen to help her get over this. Linda knew her daughter was afraid of something, but wasn't quite sure it was what Danny was thinking it was about.

"I take that back, I'm not scared," Anna said, looking more at her mom than her dad. She could see, however, that Danny relaxed when she said that. That made Anna less willing to say what she wanted to but knew for her mom's sake she had to. "I'm terrified. Terrified that these castle walls aren't as strong as the used to be and someday a seriously dangerous monster is going to get through them and even your best attempt isn't going to be enough to stop them."

With those few, soft words the air in the house felt thick and tight. It was almost like Danny had been sucker punched and in a way he had been. His own daughter felt like he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Part of him was relieved that she wasn't worried about him protecting himself but that didn't matter when his daughter didn't believe in him. "What do you want from me, Anna?" Danny asked.

"I want you to convince me that I'm wrong. That even in real life the monsters don't win. Convince me the castle walls are stronger than they've ever been and I will never be in any danger." It was silent in the small home for about a minute straight. Danny was trying to find the impossible words to make his daughter feel better. "You can't. That's the worst part about it. I'm no longer naive enough to believe the good guys always win and the harsh reality is you know that you can't convince me I'm 100 percent safe, 100 percent of the time." Anna stood up, pulling away from her mom. "I've got homework. I'll let the boys know dessert will be ready soon." Danny watched her walk away from the table still feeling at a loss as to what to say.

* * *

"So did you talk to your dad?" Jamie asked when he called her a few days later.

"I did, but it didn't help," Anna answered, leaning back against her pillows.

"Why not?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Because I'm scared and he can't fix it."

"I'm sorry, Anna. Maybe we can talk on Sunday and figure something out."

"Maybe."

"Anna, get off the phone and get down here," Danny yelled from downstairs.

"Got to go, later." Jamie also said goodbye and Anna hung up the extension in her room. She sighed and got up, making her way downstairs.

"Less than two percent," Danny said as Anna sat down on the couch.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Less than two percent of a cop's collars come back to haunt him in the way you're afraid of."

"See, there is a chance."

"Anna, I have 15 years on the job, minus the two years I was in Iraq after 9/11, but 15 years on the job. That's thousands of arrests and hundreds of felony collars. And you know what? Every time I collar someone new, that statistic gets smaller. Every time you cut a pie into more pieces, the pieces get smaller, right?"

"Yeah, but there's still that two percent."

"I know. There is a better chance that I will have to take a life on the job than there is of one of my collars making good on a threat to harm me or my family. And even if they did come after you guys, that would just make me angry. And you know what it's like to make me angry."

"I know."

"Anna, you can't live in fear," Danny said. Anna was glad that at the moment it was just her and her parents and her brothers weren't there to hear this discussion. "Want to know a terrible secret? I spend more time doing paperwork than I do chasing down bad guys."

"You do?" Anna asked, trying not to look too hopeful.

"I do." Danny nodded.

"What are we doing for Jack's birthday next week?" Anna asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see until next week," Linda answered.

Later on that week, news broke of the Subway Samaritan and Anna knew that would be the topic of interest at dinner on Sunday. Throughout dinner and most of dessert that's what they talked about. Anna held her silence and mostly picked at her food. "You okay?" Frank asked, nudging his granddaughter as she sat to his right. "You haven't eaten or said much."

"I don't know, maybe." Anna turned to her aunt a few seats down from her. "Can we talk later, in private?" she asked.

"Sure, about what?" Erin asked.

"Uh ... I'd rather not say at the moment," Anna said, glancing at her brothers. Erin nodded understanding where the girl was coming from. There had been times when she had to talk to a woman without her little brothers around as well. Danny came in during dessert and Linda asked about Nicky's trip. She was with her dad on a few weeks long trip to San Francisco. Anna was a bit jealous that Nicky got to miss school but was glad she didn't have to deal with a divorce.

For some reason that started a rant from Erin. "Having the time of her life. Suddenly her dad is all pony rides and presents. Son of a you know what," Erin said.

"I know what," Sean said, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, you better not say it," Linda warned her youngest.

"Sorry," Erin whispered to Linda.

"Well he is her dad," Danny said, "she's not going to stop loving him." He bit into his dinner and Erin glared at him.

"Who's side are you on?" Erin asked.

"When it comes to kids in the middle of a divorce, there are no sides," Anna snapped. "None, except making sure the kid knows they're loved no matter what happens with their parents. I know kids that come from divorced parents and very few of them are happy. Most of the time, the parents are too busy slinging mud at each other to ever take into consideration how their kids are feeling. Bad mouthing your ex in front of your kid is never a good idea."

"I would never do that," Erin said.

"No matter how much of a jerk Uncle Jack was to you, a little girl should never have a negative view of her dad," Anna warned. And then they were back to talking about the good Samaritan. A guy illegally carrying a weapon on the subway had shot a kid during a robbery in self-defense but now it looked like he'd be charged instead of being hailed as a hero. After a bit Danny and Erin disappeared into the kitchen and Frank followed minutes later with a few of the plates from dessert. The boys ran off to watch TV in the sunroom followed shortly by Jamie. Anna walked into the living room, looking at the pictures under the window.

"Anna," Erin said from behind her a few minutes later. She turned to look at her aunt and saw she didn't look particularly angry. "You wanted to talk?"

"Are you mad about what I said about Uncle Jack?" Anna asked.

"Of course not. My divorce was nasty and sometimes I did forget that Nicky was right in the middle of it," Erin said, sitting down on the couch. Anna turned back towards the photos and spotted one nearly halfway hidden behind the rest of them. "I'm sure that's not what you wanted to talk about though. You asked before I even brought up Jack." Anna picked up the photo then walked over to the couch sitting down sideways on it. She leaned back against the arm and looked down at the photograph in her hands.

"How old were you," she asked after a moment, "when this was taken?" She handed the photo to her aunt and Erin smiled. It was a photo of her on that very couch between Jamie and Joe. All three were laughing. Erin was dressed up for something and Jamie and Joe were already in their pajamas.

"A little bit older than you are now," Erin answered gently. "It was the spring dance at school. Danny had already left with his date and I waited for close to an hour for mine before I gave up. He stood me up that night. Joe and Jamie took it upon themselves to cheer me up. It eventually worked."

"That was about the time that Grampa was promoted to deputy chief right?"

"He was a detective working out of Manhattan South." Erin nodded handing the photo back to her niece. Anna took the photo and looked down at it brushing a finger over Joe's smiling face. It was going to take all her courage to spill this to her aunt.

"Were you ever scared?" Anna asked, staring at the photo and not having the guts to look at her aunt. "Of your dad's job and the implications it could have on your family."

"When I was your age? Yes. Why?"

"Dad's new job." Anna swallowed hard, knowing that anyone in the family could be listening.

"Danny's been a detective for almost as long as you've been alive. What's different about this new job?"

"It's Major Cases. When I was younger, his cases weren't so bad. I was protected from the truly gory stuff. I mean, you still don't talk about the blood, guts and gore, but the news media, surveillance cameras, cell phones, and social media, it's all over the place. I looked up Major Cases. I know what they do. There's supposedly less homicide but robbery, assault, kidnappings ... the perps in these cases are serious and more dangerous. How do you live with the fear?"

"By reminding yourself that because your dad was good enough at his job to get promoted, he's good enough to protect you if something were to happen. Besides you're also the PC's granddaughter. There's not a chance that anyone would come after you without considering that. If Danny was ever working a case that put you in danger, you know he'd get you and the rest of his family police protection."

"I guess you're right," Anna finally looked up at Erin. "Still feel a little scared though. I searched Dad's name from a school computer and did you know it only took four websites before I had his precinct and home numbers plus the home address. If I can do it that fast ..."

"I promise your dad will do everything in his power to protect you and make you feel safe. So would your grandpa."

"I know, but we live in an information age and once it's out there it's hard to make things disappear. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. Wish there was some way not to."

"Trust your dad."

"Yeah," Anna said but she wasn't sure how she would.

"Everything okay in here?" Frank asked, entering the room.

"I think so," Anna said. Soon she and the rest of the family were heading home.


	4. New Boss

_**Thanks to all of you who are reading and still adding this story to your favorite and alert lists.**_

 _Contains scenes from episode 1x3 and mentions events in episode 1x2.  
_

* * *

It was a few more days before the Samaritan and robbery cases were wrapped up but Anna was still feeling worried about Danny's job. Ultimately, she knew that it was going to take time but she wondered if there was anything she could do to speed things up. One afternoon she made a decision she knew her dad wasn't going to like but she knew it could help. Well, she was hoping it would help. She asked around her group of friends and found out that Beth's dad would be picking her up and taking her into the city. So she caught a ride with them and had them drop her off a few blocks from the 54th precinct house. She made her way inside and slipped past the desk sergeant then up the stairs to the detective unit. It took a few moments to gather her bearings but when she did she spotted the C.O.'s office and after double checking to make sure her dad wasn't around, she slipped inside the office. "Hello," the man behind the desk said suspiciously.

"Hi, I was hoping you could help me," Anna said from the doorway not wanting to intrude if it was a bad time.

"I'll try, have a seat," he said, offering the seat across from him.

Anna had a feeling she'd be seeing the inside of this office more than she had her dad's two previous C.O.s. "I'm Anna," she said, offering the C.O. her hand.

He shook it and introduced himself. "Sergeant Gormley. Please, have a seat," he said, once again motioning to the seat across his desk. Anna sat down and swallowed. "Now, Anna, what can I do for you?"

"I know that you and I have just met and that you don't know me, you don't trust me, and you don't owe me anything. If you were to tell me there was nothing you could do for me and send me on my way, I'd understand. There are things you just don't tell civilians, especially kids. I've met enough C.O.s to know that not all of them like the guys under them. Especially if it's a sergeant hired to lead a detective squad and he's never been a detective before. Resentment tends to go both ways in that scenario. I don't have any right to ask this and like I said, I'd understand if you sent me on my way telling me to take this up with my parents, but I was hoping that I could get your honest opinion of your guys out there. You think that they're all good guys? That I should trust them?" Anna asked slowly.

Gormley looked her over. He could tell that this was important to her for some reason even if he couldn't tell why. She also looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. Now though, it was time to reach out a little and see what he could get from her. "You should always trust cops. Each one of my guys knows how to do their job and is good at it or they wouldn't be here." Gormley studied her and could tell that had relaxed the girl. So it had something to do with faith on her part but he wondered if it was about a specific one of his detectives or if it was about cops in general. "How'd you get past the desk sergeant?"

"Not important. What is important is that I worry about my family's safety and was hoping you could help ease my fears a bit."

"You think I have a detective who can't do their job?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just worried about retaliation and how your squad handles that. If you trust these guys to have each other's backs and to protect the families of these detectives then I'll take your word for it."

"I trust these guys. And one thing you should know is not only do all my detectives have each other's backs they also back their families. If one goes down the entire department is there for their family."

"Do you make it a point to get to know all your guys?"

"Yes. I got this new guy, Detective Reagan, I'm starting to realize that he can be a real pain in the butt," he was now looking at her like he knew something she didn't, "however, he's one of the best and we're lucky to have him. The city can sleep safer with him on the job. He gets results. He may be cocky but he's very good."

"That's a relief," Anna said.

"Think his family's pretty lucky too. The way he handled the kidnapping case, like a dog with a bone and I want that kind of man on my team."

"Hey, Sarge, you wanted—Anna?" Danny asked, leaning in the office doorway. "What are you—how'd you get here?"

"I was just talking to your sarge here. As for how, give me a minute." Anna glanced back at her dad then looked back at the sergeant. "Thank you," Anna said, standing. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant Gormley. I'm sure this won't be last time. Especially if you meant every word you said."

"I did," Gormley said. He stood as well and didn't look surprised that she knew Danny. "Any time you need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thank you. Also, I showed this at the desk and he didn't ask any questions," Anna said, pulling out her detective courtesy card. Gormley nodded and Anna smiled. The last thing she needed was to the get the desk sergeant in trouble because he hadn't noticed her slip past him.

"Anna!" Danny stated.

"Coming, Dad. Bye, Sarge." Anna grinned and walked to the door.

"Was she bothering you?" Danny asked, looking at his boss. He took Anna's arm in his hand, glancing down at her.

"Not at all, Ms. Anna, I hope I helped," Gormley told them.

"You did, thanks again," Anna said. Danny gave Anna's arm a discreet squeeze and Anna smiled to reassure the sergeant there was nothing wrong. That's when Danny lead her out of the sergeant's office and over to the coffee maker. "Ouch," Anna complained when he let her go.

"You're fine, Maryanna, now talk."

"Ooh, full name. Sounds like I might be in trouble." Anna grinned sheepishly. Danny only stared at her, not looking the least bit amused. "I had a friend who was coming into the city with her dad and they gave me a lift. Figured I could talk to your new sarge then take the subway to Grampa's and you could pick me up on your way home," Anna said. "I figured if you didn't know until I was here, you'd be less angry." Anna batted her eyes at her dad. It was always better to ask forgiveness than permission.

Danny took a long drink of coffee as he watched her. You know I'm not buying your innocent act, right? I know you too well, Anna. Did you really think I'd be okay with my 14 year old riding the subway, alone?"

"Nicky rides the subway alone," Anna argued. She knew he was right. The innocent act wasn't getting her anywhere. It was time to try a different tact.

"Nicky's not my daughter," Danny answered.

"Come on, Dad, it's not like I'm walking alone through Harlem or the Bronx. This is Brooklyn. Bay Ridge. I'll be safe. Bay Ridge is one of the safest neighborhoods in New York City. If it really bothers you that much I'll just take the train back home."

"Anna."

"Dad, please, don't you trust me?" Anna asked, looking up at her dad plainly.

"Of course I trust you," Danny sighed. He really did but everything he had seen on the job made him more worried about his little girl, especially out on the town. "You do remember what case I just finished, right? The guy I just locked up?"

"Yes, but he's behind bars and the subway is so much safer because of it. But if you really don't want me on the subway, I can stay here until you're done. What case are you working on this time?" Anna grinned at him.

Danny sighed trying to figure out which was the lesser of the two evils: letting his 14 year old in on a rape case or letting her ride the subway alone. Finally he decided the gritty details of the rape case weren't something he wanted his kid in on so he relented on the subway. "Okay, you call the minute you get to your grandfather's. One hour, Anna, or I call in the National Guard and ground you forever," Danny said.

"Thanks, Daddy," Anna said, grinning. She turned to bolt off but Danny grabbed her arm before she had the chance. She turned back to look at him, pouting.

"What exactly did your mom have to say about this trip?" he asked.

"I ... didn't tell her. She's at practice with the boys. Forgiveness over permission right?" Anna asked sheepishly.

"No. Call your mom." Danny pointed to his desk and Anna sighed walking over it and sitting down in his chair.

"You know if I had a cell phone, you wouldn't worry so much about me."

"Dial," he said from behind her as he motioned to the phone. She did so and as she waited for Linda to pick up, Anna looked at the photos on Danny's desk. One of all the family gathered on Frank's couch in his living room, one of their small family at a photo shoot done last spring, and one of her with her arms around both her brothers. Finally Linda's voicemail picked up. Anna left a message as she felt her dad's hands on her shoulders. When she hung up, he spun the chair around and crouched in front of her. "You know I love you, don't you?" he asked.

"I know, and I'll be careful, I promise." Danny studied his daughter carefully then leaned forward and kissed her forehead before letting her go. Anna took off taking the R train to Brooklyn and getting off at the 77th street stop before heading to her grandfather's. "Anyone home?" Anna called, slipping inside.

"Kitchen!" Henry answered.

"Hey, Pops," Anna said, dropping her backpack in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Anna," he smiled then paused and looked confused. He was probably listening for the rest of her family. "How'd you get here?" So he was listening for her family. She kissed his cheek then sat down on a stool at the island.

"I took the train." Anna grinned.

"You took the train all the way here? The train doesn't come straight here. Do your parents know?"

"I caught a ride with a friend to Manhattan then took the subway here. Speaking of parentals, can I use your phone? I need to call Dad before he calls out the National Guard." Henry handed her the phone and Anna called her father. "Hey, I made it, safe and sound. Like I promised." Anna paused listening to her dad's voice. "So you want me to call Mom and have her pick me up?" She sighed when she heard his answer. "Fine, I'll leave a message at the house so Mom doesn't worry and stay here for dinner." She held a thumbs down and then a thumbs up to her great-grandfather who gave her a thumbs up back. "It works for Pops. If you're not here by 9:30 then I'll have Grampa drop me off at home or call Uncle Jamie. Or it's Friday, I can just stay the night." Anna rolled her eyes as her dad said his goodbye. "Love you too, Dad. Bye." Anna hung up and put the phone down on the counter. "Dad's got a case, stuck at work. Are you sure it's okay that I stay for dinner?"

"I love having my gg for dinner," Henry said.

"Over for dinner, you're not eating me," Anna said. They both laughed.

"It's fine. Your grandfather will be fine with it too. Maybe after dinner we can play a few rounds of poker. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve I haven't taught you yet," Henry told her.

"Mom won't be happy about that, so we won't tell her," Anna said. Henry nodded putting a finger to his lips. After dinner, they played poker until Frank came home.

"Hey Pops, sweetheart," Frank said, entering through the kitchen door.

"Hi, Grampa," Anna answered.

"Francis," Henry said. "I call." Henry put down three of a kind.

"I win again," Anna said as she put down a full house.

"How much?" Frank asked.

"Total? According to the score, he owes me 2.5 million." Anna grinned shuffling the cards. "Wanna play?"

"After dinner," Frank said. Frank put down his briefcase and grabbed his plate from the refrigerator and heated it up before joining them at the table. "Danny called."

"Oh yeah? How's the case?" Henry asked.

"Said he might be late, but I told him you could just stay here," Frank said, looking at his granddaughter.

"That okay with him?" Anna asked.

"I'm your grandfather, it doesn't matter if it's okay with him," Frank said. Anna laughed and Frank smiled.

* * *

Two days later, Sunday dinner arrived again and this time they were joined by Sydney. "Hey, Anna, I heard you managed to stay out of trouble the other day," Jamie said at a lull in the conversation.

Anna cringed trying to disappear. "How do you know about that?" Anna asked.

"I just do," Jamie said.

"It's not like I did anything wrong. No lies, just no update when plans changed. It's not like I've got a cell phone to update them anyway," Anna explained.

"Didn't you just get out of trouble?" Erin asked.

"Technically yes, but I'm also not in trouble. Besides I've known Beth since second grade. It's not like I was in any danger," Anna said.

"That's why you're not technically in trouble," Danny said. "You would definitely be in more trouble had it not been Beth."

"You mean like if it'd been Derrek instead. Now that would have gotten me in trouble," Anna said.

"Derrek?" Danny asked.

"Catcher on my baseball team. 15, sweet kid. Not my type though." Anna rolled her eyes. "How's the case?" Anna changed the subject hoping to talk less about her type of guy and more about anything else.

"Not good. My lead suspect has diplomatic immunity and I have a feeling there's nothing I can do to stop him," Danny said.

"He your only suspect?" Linda asked.

"No, but he's the one I like best," Danny said.

"Mom, are there any more rolls?" Sean asked.

"I think so. Danny?" Linda asked.

"Can't you just kick him out of the country? It's one guy," Anna said.

Danny grabbed the empty bowl and headed for the kitchen. "I got a better idea, how about we round up every diplomat in the city and send them back to where ever they came from?" Danny asked.

Henry answered with a story about the time he had a Russian Ambassador's car towed which in turn had put him in the doghouse with Washington D.C. but had put him in favor with the Rank and File for life. In a surprise turn of events, Jamie agreed with Danny. "These people abuse diplomatic privilege," Jamie said. "They don't pay their parking tickets, their rent. They scoff at our laws."

"Oh, I think that gun bust might have knocked some sense into this kid," Danny said. Jamie had taken his first gun collar earlier in week.

"You're with Danny on this?" Sydney asked.

"I am," Jamie said. Anna looked at her uncle's fiancée and saw she didn't look happy. Evidently she disagreed.

"So what, Sydney? You think that spoiled dipstick should get away with it?" Danny asked.

"Of course not. Rape is heinous," Sydney answered. Anna choked on her potatoes, having not heard that detail on the news. She didn't realize the case was that bad. Everyone looked at her but she waved them off as she took a sip of water. "I'd like to cut off the jerk's equipment myself," Sydney continued. "I just think you have a naïve view of things."

"Oh, I'm naïve, huh?" Danny laughed.

"Not that that should surprise me."

"Aw, come on Syd," Jamie defended.

"What? He's the only one allowed to have an opinion at the table?" Sydney asked.

"Whoa. And in this corner–a new comer in the ring–Syd the Kid," Henry commented like a boxing commentator.

"Oh, this is great. I get to spend another Sunday dinner with some Ivy League attorney trying to open my eyes to the real world," Danny griped.

Sydney stood while Linda offered more cranberries. "You back down now, he'll never let you hear the end of it," Frank warned Sydney.

Sydney stopped and looked, first at Frank then at Danny who was trying to look innocent but Anna could tell there was a hint of challenge in his eyes. "Diplomatic immunity may not be perfect, but it serves a purpose," Sydney said.

"Yeah, it helps rich kids get away with rape," Danny said.

"So what about American diplomats abroad?" she asked.

"They don't pay their parking tickets either," Frank said. Anna hid her laugh.

Sydney shook her head. "I'm talking about the female diplomat in the Middle East who ends up in jail because she wears inappropriate garb and doesn't have diplomatic immunity. Do you really want our ambassadors in tenuous countries to be subject to trumped up charges, thrown in jail and used as pawns in a diplomatic game of chicken?" Sydney asked as Frank's phone buzzed. "World's a lot bigger than the five boroughs, Danny."

"Yeah," he said as though he didn't take that into account before. He probably hadn't. "You know, I'm sorry I didn't get to spend my junior year abroad like you. I had my hands full in Fallujah." Sydney, who had continued her walk to the kitchen, stopped and stared at him.

"Well, Argentina turned us down. They're not going to wave immunity. Excuse me." Frank stood and Danny sighed. Frank walked out of the room and Anna stared at the plate in front of her.

"It's too bad it's his first time," Anna sighed.

"Anna!" her dad snapped. She looked around to see everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry, not what I meant." Anna shook her head. "Argentina probably considers it first time, it's a mistake, slap on the wrist, he won't do it again. If it was a pattern, one in a string of incidents then they'd probably consider it a true problem. However if it had happened before it'd probably pop in the system. Unless of course the last time he did it, he was in Argentina." Anna shrugged not sure if she was talking to her dad or to herself. Danny looked at her for a few moments but didn't comment. At home later that night, Jack crawled into Anna's bed as she read. "Jack?" she said curiously.

"Anna, what's rape?" Jack asked softly.

Anna put down her book and looked at her brother. "Jack," Anna warned.

"Please?"

His face made her feel bad for him. "What have Mom and Dad told you about the birds and the bees?" Anna asked.

"Only that it's something Dad will tell me more about when I'm older. He said it's got something to do with babies and private things."

"When a man and a woman—you know what?" Anna asked, stopping mid-sentence. "You're nine years old, I'm not sure you should be hearing about this."

"Is it bad?" Jack asked curiously.

"Rape is very bad. Like Sydney said."

"Please?"

"No. I'm not having this discussion with my nine year old little brother. As much as I think you should know, I think Dad should be the one to tell you. It's his job as a father. Father to son, man to man to prepare you for the real world out there. I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm not going there." Jack pouted giving Anna his best puppy dog eyes but she held firm on her decision not to tell him.

"Fine," Jack sighed. "It's illegal right? That's why Dad's investigating."

"Yes. It's also a sin. Mom and Dad have taught us better than that. No always means no, okay?"

"Thanks, Anna."

"So, how about those Jets?" Anna asked.

"You hate the Jets," Jack answered.

"True," everyone knew Anna preferred the Giants to the Jets but she loved hearing her brothers' opinions on the team, "but they weren't too terrible today."

"Yeah. Do you really think Dad will get this guy?" Jack asked.

"I know he will. He's that good." Anna grinned. "Now, run along. You may be able to get a few minutes of video games in before Mom comes to check on you." Jack nodded and left the room. Anna sighed and went back to her book.


	5. Bomb Threat

_**Thanks**_ ** _to_ Donnie88 _who reviewed the last chapter. We'll see about putting them in some danger. Thanks to everyone else who has read or favorited or followed this story._**

 _Contains scenes and events from 1x5._

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Anna did her best to sort out the doubts and fears still rattling around in her head. Saturday was Jack's birthday and they spent the morning having some of Jack's friends over. Then that afternoon Linda took her three kids to the Central Park Zoo. They were so excited, well the boys were. Anna had been to that zoo too many times and couldn't really get excited. Some of her earliest memories were visiting the zoo with her parents when she was a real little girl. Finally they reached the zoo and this time Jack insisted on not going through the kids' zoo. Linda agreed so they followed the marked path through the main zoo. By the time they came across the polar bears, Anna had to go. "Mom, I gotta go," Anna whispered to her mother as the boys were fascinated by watching the bears swim.

"Anna, it's your brother's birthday, I know you're bored but suck it up," Linda answered.

"No, I gotta _go_ ," she stressed.

"Now?" Linda asked, looking at her daughter as she kept a firm grip on Sean's hand. "It's clear across the park."

"I'll be fast I promise."

"We'll be up top. Anna, no dawdling. There and back, that's it," Linda told her. The foursome made their way back out to the top of the enclosure and Anna bolted through the park to the bathroom. As Anna washed her hands after using the facility, she overheard two women talking.

"Can you believe how horrible the traffic is out there today? It was a pain just trying to get here," the woman rocking the stroller said.

"I know, but it's like that all over the city," the woman drying her hands answered. "And they're stopping every dark colored SUV on the road. Makes me wish for the yellow sports car I wanted."

"No statement from the police or mayor on what it's about?"

"No. Rumors are all over the place but I'm betting it's some kind of drill. It's been over nine years since 9/11, the world's moved on."

That wasn't good. It was very rare that the NYPD conducted city-wide sweeps and car checks. Anna threw away her paper towel then raced back across the park to her mom. "Mom, Mom," Anna said as she raced up to her.

"What?" Linda asked as the boys looked up from watching Gus the polar bear swim.

"Did Dad call?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, my phone is dead. Why?" Linda asked suspiciously.

"Something I heard in the bathroom. What if he's trying to find us?"

"If it's that important, he'd call the park and have us paged. What did you hear?" Anna glanced at her brothers who were watching her curiously. She shook her head knowing her mom was right. If it was something big and he had important intel that something was headed their way, he'd call the park and it'd be evacuated. "Anna?"

"Just rumors is all. You're right; if it's something major they'd evacuate the zoo."

"Can we go see the penguins now?" Jack asked, looking up at his mom.

"Sure, Jack," Linda answered, smiling at her son. They moved on to the penguins and the other polar animals and soon the boys had totally forgotten Anna's panic. Linda glanced at her occasionally still trying to figure it out but she knew there wasn't a reason to push her. From there they headed to the sea lions but before long it was time to go. Once they arrived at the R train station, Linda was shocked by how packed the station was. "Sean, grab your sister's hand. Anna, don't let go." Linda ordered. Anna took her brother's hand reluctantly as her mom took his other hand then Jack's hand. They waited their turn but the number of people taking the train to Bay Ridge was crazy.

Finally they managed to get on a train and headed to Frank's. Anna sat down, still holding Sean's hand, and noticed the man next to her was watching something on his phone. Anna watched out of the corner of her eye to see it was a news story. _Bomb Threat Averted in Washington Square Park_ the headline read. Anna continued to watch but couldn't hear anything because the man had headphones on. From what she could tell it was a press conference. The closer they got to Frank's the more worried Anna got. Sure the threat had been neutralized, but she knew that Danny had to be worried about them. If he had been trying all day to call her mom but unable to reach her, it had to worry him. A new video popped up on the guy's phone. A video of her dad talking to someone in a dark colored vehicle. He talked for a bit then suddenly he was pulling her out of the car through the window and then she was pinned to the ground.

"Excuse me," Anna said softly as she tapped the man next to her on the shoulder. He pulled an earbud out and looked at her. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" she motioned to the phone.

"Car bomb in Washington Square Park. This is the detective that stopped it. Crisis averted," he said softly, not wanting to scare anyone.

"Thank you," Anna said. She stood up and hugged Sean close, standing quietly until they reached their stop. They walked to Frank's in silence and Anna spotted three cars in the driveway. It looked like they were the last to arrive. Anna took a deep breath to steady her nerves as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey everyone," Linda called as they entered the house. Anna shut the door softly and stared at it for a moment as she heard greetings from the rest of the family. She turned around and slowly walked over to the dining room. She heard her mom talking about their day and saw her dad come up behind her mom and wrap his arms around her, kissing her cheek as Linda apologized for being late. An arm came around Anna's shoulders and steered her away from the dining room to the stairs.

"Talk to me," Jamie said as they sat down.

"About what?" Anna asked curiously.

"You know about the park," she didn't even flinch which told Jamie he was right; "I know you know. I can see it in your eyes. You're still slightly scared. I may not be the detective Joe was or Danny is, but I know when my niece is scared."

He was right. Scared was the top emotion she felt. She wondered how to express it though. Especially since they weren't all that close. She decided that the best way to change that would be to open up to him. Trust him with this one thing and see where it goes. If it didn't work then at least she would know. "I can deal with bomb threats, terrorist attacks; it all comes with growing up in a family of cops in one of the biggest cities in the world. What I can't handle is when I find out from the press that my dad's heroism put his life on the line, again." Anna did her best to keep her voice low and her anger in check. "At this age, I've not only got to worry about which side of the kid/adult line I'm on, but also whether or not I'm going to come home and have to explain to my brothers why we don't have a father anymore. Does he have a death wish or something? A year and a half ago I buried my uncle and the way dad's going, he's going to end up in a pine box before I have a serious boyfriend."

"Anna, Jamie, food's getting cold," Erin said, peaking around the door frame at them.

"In a minute," Jamie answered. Erin nodded and returned to the dining room.

"We should go. It's Jack's birthday. I shouldn't make him wait," Anna said.

"Which side of the fence do you want to be on?" Jamie asked as Anna stood.

"I don't know. There's a part of me that still believes in knights and heroes and Dad's always going to be there to save the day, but there's another part of me that wants to know what's going on and thinks I can deal with some of those dangers out there."

"Sounds to me like you're straddling the fence and I'll let you in on a little secret, that's part of being a teenager. If you want your dad to let go of that image of the six year old princess, at least a little bit, then treat this like an adult. No yelling, screaming or storming off. Just talk to him. Tell him how scared you are, how scared you were when you saw it on the news, talk to him like he's Joe."

"Anna!" Jack called. She and Jamie could both hear the whine in his voice. Anna swallowed and nodded then she and Jamie returned to the dining room. Jack smiled when he saw them. "Grandpa said we could eat on the back porch."

"After grace," Sean added.

Anna did her best to muster up a smile as she slid into her seat between her aunt and uncle across from her parents. "That's great," Anna said weakly.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" Linda asked, looking around the table.

"We'll tell you all about it, right now, our pizza needs our attention," Frank said. "First, I want to say something. We all went our separate ways this morning and we all expected to return to our family to celebrate this young man's birthday. And here we are." Frank looked around his table at his family, his eyes lingering on Anna longer than anyone else. "And I feel very blessed and fortunate for that."

Jack waited nearly a full beat before he spoke up. "Well that was kind of grace, can I go now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, go, go," Henry answered. Jack and Sean grabbed the white pie then raced to the back porch. "Anna?" Henry asked when she held her seat.

"I'll go, in a minute," Anna answered.

"Jamie," Frank prompted. Jamie said grace and soon everyone had pizza on their plates.

"So?" Linda asked, looking from her husband to her father-in-law to the rest of their family.

"Anna, maybe you should—" Danny started.

Jamie nudged her and she cut him off. "Do you know how often you're on camera in a place like New York City?"

"Probably more often than I'm not," Danny answered, staring at his oldest as Jamie wrapped his right arm around her and rubbed her shoulder to keep her calm and strong.

"Hearing about a car bomb threat on the news doesn't bother me. Especially when I'm like three miles away. What can't handle is when some yahoo leaks security camera footage from the incident to the press and I have to watch my dad take down the suspect next to said car bomb. The picture may not have been clear enough to 100 percent prove it was you but I know my dad."

"A car bomb?" Linda asked shocked as she gripped her husband's arm.

"Anna," Danny started.

"Deep breath. Keep going, tell him why," Jamie said in her ear.

Anna nodded and took a deep breath. "When I saw that video," Anna said softly, imagining her Uncle Joe sitting to her dad's left, "my heart stopped. For one brief second, when you reached through that window, I thought _'today's the day I'm going to lose my dad and Jack's going to hate his birthday for the rest of his life.'_ Then suddenly she's on the ground in handcuffs and all that fear melts away." Anna sighed heavily and looked down at her pizza. "Then the doubts came back. _What about next time? Or the time after that? What if I watch it happen live on the news? Can I handle that? Should I be able to handle that?_ "

"I'm good at my job—" Danny started.

"So was Uncle Joe!" Anna snapped. Jamie's grip tightened on Anna's shoulder as Danny's look hardened. It wasn't that Danny was mad at his daughter per say, it was just he hated being reminded that he failed at protecting his little brother.

"I think," Jamie stepped in, "that we were all scared when we found out your dad was the one out there. When dangerous things put any one of us on the front lines, we all think of Joe," he said gently. "You know as hard as he tries not to show it, deep down, your dad was scared today too." Jamie looked down at his niece and for a second it was almost like Joe was shining through Jamie's eyes at Anna. Anna smiled up at him hoping he was right and missing the look her mother gave her dad.

"Up until about 20 minutes before hand," Danny swallowed as Anna's attention turned back to him, "I had no idea which park in the city she was going to hit. Central Park is not only the biggest, it's also the most famous tourist attraction in the city. My wife and kids were there; no way to get ahold of them; no way to make sure I wasn't going to lose the best things in my life. My kids. Can you imagine what that would do to me? Two innocent little boys? My beautiful daughter? I was terrified. At the same time I knew the sooner I put a stop to it, the sooner I'd have them back, safe and sound." Danny swallowed hard. He was unsure how much farther he needed to go but knew she wouldn't just accept it like that. He could see it in those big brown eyes. "Was I scared of that bomb? Absolutely, but when I saw that 10 year old kid in that front seat ... Anna, I had a j—" Danny started.

"Don't," Jamie cut him off. Danny had been about to say that he had a job to do and Jamie knew that would only piss his niece off more than it would calm her down. "He was trying to save that little boy's life."

"He looked at that little boy and both your little brothers," Erin said, speaking up for the first time since they sat down. "He was doing everything he could to make sure everyone made it home safe. Including himself."

"I know but I was still scared," Anna said.

"And finding a way to live with that fear is part of becoming an adult," Frank said. Anna nodded.

"Why don't you go join your brothers?" Jamie suggested. Anna looked up at her uncle and nodded. She pulled another slice of pizza onto her plate then walked out to the back porch.

"That's what you guys were talking about?" Danny asked.

"She just doesn't know how to talk to you anymore, Danny," Jamie answered.

"What do you expect me to do?" Danny asked.

"Just keep in mind that she's growing up and that she understands more than you think she does."

"It's going to take some time and trust on both sides, Danny, but make sure she knows she can come to you," Frank added.

"Even if I don't know what to say to her?" Danny asked.

"Sometimes, just knowing you can talk to your dad without advice or him getting mad is all a girl needs. Just listen," Erin said. "We all know you're not great at that but if all you do is listen to her talk about the hottest actor on TV or god-forbid the Giants, she's going to appreciate it and she'll remember it. It'll make it easier when she has to come to you about bigger things."

"Is that what she talks to you about?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes at his little brother. Jamie looked confused. There was no way Danny was supposed to know about their talks. "I've been a detective for 12 years. I can figure out who she calls every other day after school even if I'm not home for it."

"Sometimes. Other times it's about how scared she is and sometimes she just listens to me talk. The Mets, the Rangers. Anything really. She likes to know someone is there," Jamie shrugged.

Danny's brow furrowed as he stared down at his pizza. All of it made sense. "Joe used to tell me when she called him. Never told me what it was about just when she did. Sometimes it would be two in the morning and he'd wake up expecting a break in a case or a raid and she'd be on the other end. I hated getting 6 am phone calls from him. That's when I knew it was really bad. She used to talk to me back then. Now I can't say anything right," Danny said softly.

"Sometimes it's not what you say, it's how you say it," Frank told him.

"It's at times like this that I'm glad I only had a son," Henry said.

"That might have been easier," Danny admitted softly. "At least, sometimes I think that then she'll look up at me with those big brown eyes and I realize I wouldn't give her up for the world," Danny said.

"Maybe you should tell her that once in a while," Linda suggested.

"Maybe he already did," Frank said, nodding to the doorway. Everyone turned and looked to see Anna standing there.

"You really think that?" Anna asked.

"You are my world, my kids, my wife, nothing will ever change that. There's nothing in this world I'd want more," Danny said. He didn't normally like sharing this much, especially not in front of his entire family but he knew just by the look on Anna's face that she needed his reassuring words. The smile that crossed her face told him what he had said was working.

Anna crossed the room to behind her dad and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you too, Daddy. Even if I don't say it often enough," Anna told him. She kissed his cheek as he ran a hand along her arms. The rest of the family smiled.

"What'd you come in here for?" Linda asked as Anna pulled away from her dad.

"Napkins, Jack forgot them and wants to use his pants. Wasn't going to let that happen." Anna grabbed the paper napkins and went back outside.


	6. Brothers

_**Big thank yous**_ **to** **Donnie88** _ **and**_ **jlmayer** **for** _ **the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. also thanks to the rest for reading the last chapter and those still adding this story to their favorite and alert lists.**_

 _This chapter contains references to and scenes from episodes 1X6 and 1X7.  
_

* * *

"Sit," Danny said the moment Anna walked inside after school one day in late October. He motioned to the couch opposite him and Anna reluctantly sat down. She hated these talks. It was usually because she was in trouble which she questioned once she was on the couch.

"Am I in trouble?" Anna asked. "I don't think I've done anything lately to land me in trouble. If Jack and Sean are blaming something on me—"

"You're not in trouble. Not yet. What do they have on you?"

"Trying to figure that out. What's going on?" Anna asked.

"How easy is it for you to get your hands on drugs?" Danny asked.

Anna stared at him in shocked disbelief. She couldn't believe her father wanted to know that. It hit her that he was probably only asking because of whatever case he was working. "Oh, you're serious? Dad, I took D.A.R.E. when I was in the fifth grade, I'm the daughter of an NYPD detective, the granddaughter of the PC. I know drugs are bad."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know. Stuff like Oxy, Vicodin, Percocet, and sleeping pills are pretty easy to get. I could probably throw a rock in my cafeteria and hit someone who knows someone who is taking them or someone who has them in a medicine cabinet at home. Most homes medicine cabinets are easy to get into and I'm sure parents aren't going to miss them. The harder drugs, heroine, coke, meth, I wouldn't even know who to talk to." Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm not a bad kid, these things are illegal for a reason and if I ever needed to let off steam, I have a fence in the backyard I can throw a baseball at. You know, I don't get invited to half of the parties Derrek does because people think my dad is a Marine. Those parties usually have beer, loud music and smoking. The parties I do get invited to would disappear in a heartbeat if people find out I'm a cop's kid. CKs they call them at school. The goodie two-shoes you have to stay away from. Just trust me okay? I like making you angry but I'm not stupid. Besides school policy is to drug test every athlete at least once a season. You get caught with drugs in your system; you're benched for the rest of the season. And you get your parents called. They smell alcohol on you and it's an immediate suspension."

"Have you ever tried alcohol?"

"Once. A little bit of beer. It was Christmas and I said I didn't understand the point. Grossest thing I have ever tried to include fish."

"Who in their right mind would let you—Joe." Danny shook his head slightly smirking. Of course his brother would have. He was the only one who would have crossed that line without talking to him.

"It was Christmas Eve. I was 12. We were in the kitchen while everyone else was watching some football game and I asked him why adults had wine with dinner and beer during the game. What was so great about it? He let me try some. Didn't like it for a second. He told me it might come, it might not. Different people like different things and as long as people controlled their drinking it wasn't a big deal. Maybe he's right, but either way drugs do bad things to good people," Anna said.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've heard about it. Seen photos. I know it's wrong. Dad, you can trust me. If I ever need that kind of high, I'll just play cards." Danny nodded finally believing her. "Can I go now? I have homework."

"Go ahead," Danny said as Anna scrutinized him for a moment but then she stood up and went up to her room. Of course at the weekly dinner Anna found out for certain why it was such a big deal to her dad and why he was asking her about it. It was part of a case he was working. While talking about it, Henry brought up a tactic he had used on Joe and Danny when they were kids so they would stay away from drugs and out of trouble. He had taken the boys to the Tombs and locked them up. Frank had done the same to Jamie when he was 11. Sean and Jack stared at their uncle in disbelief. That's when Frank asked how old Jack was.

"Ten," Jack answered.

"Uh-oh," Anna said. All the adults laughed but Danny shut down what they were all thinking.

"He is not going in the Tombs," Danny said.

"But you're willing to consider the option Uncle Joe used on me?" Anna asked. "I always wondered where he got that idea from."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Unlike Dad and Uncle Jamie, I was ten. Tell me you knew about that?" Anna said, directing the last part at her grandfather. He nodded.

"I heard about that. He actually locked you up?" Jamie asked.

"In a holding cell, at his precinct, for four hours," Danny said impatiently.

"For what?" Jamie asked.

"Wasn't that why you were mad at him for like a month?" Jack asked.

"It gave me nightmares for a week." Anna shook her head. "My friend Beth is from divorced parents. They've been divorced since second grade I think. Anyway her dad lives in Manhattan and we were over there playing in a park, jumping off the swings to see who could jump farther. Her dad had just yelled at us, worried we were going to get hurt. We jumped off one last time when I spotted Uncle Joe leaning against an RMP. He and two uni's walked up and next thing I know, I'm handcuffed in the back of the car. I was terrified. They took me down to the precinct and put me in a holding cell with 6 of the biggest, scariest guys I had ever met."

"As I recall, you were playing and winning five card draw when I picked you up," Danny said.

"Yeah, well if I was going to sit there, I was going to have something to do. As scary as it was, I knew Uncle Joe wouldn't let any one of them hurt me. After about an hour of sitting there scared and wanting to pee my pants, I convinced the guard at the door to give me a deck of cards. After a week of nightmares, Dad finally told me they were detectives and I was in absolutely no danger but he hoped I had learned my lesson. I had but I still didn't talk to Uncle Joe for the next three weeks until he took me to the gun range and let me shoot a shotgun for the first time," Anna said.

"I was not happy about any of that," Linda said.

"At least it worked," Danny said.

"You know, a lot of people think drugs should be made legal," Nicky said, turning the topic more serious and back to what they had been talking about.

"Yeah, a lot of crazy people," Frank answered.

"People also think there shouldn't be speed limits on the highway, but doesn't make it true," Anna said.

"Medical marijuana is legal in California," Nicky insisted, ignoring her cousin.

"Yeah, well, that's California, what do you expect?" Linda put in.

"Well, it's not legal here," Frank said.

"And for good reason," Danny added.

"Drugs make your teeth fall out," Sean said. Anna tried not to laugh.

"I'm just saying, there's no scientific proof that some drugs are more harmful say alcohol," Nicky stated.

Anna rolled her eyes and stared hard at her potatoes. It wasn't her fight and she was going to stay out of it until she couldn't. Nicky was suddenly fighting with her mom then she got up and stormed off. Anna looked up to see her mom giving Erin a sympathetic look. Anna sighed. "DVDs, guns, tobacco, prescription painkillers," Anna said softly.

"What?" Jamie asked, looking at her.

"They're all legal but still bootlegged on the black market. Making things legal doesn't put all criminals out of business any more than putting lipstick on a pig makes it pretty," Anna explained. "People find ways to make money off legal stuff all the time, especially illegally."

Frank stood and went after his younger granddaughter and Sean asked if he could have Nicky's chicken. The tension was broken at the table but Linda refused to give Nicky's chicken to Sean.

As they drove home later that night, it was awfully quiet in the backseat of his Jeep. Danny glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure everything was alright and saw that Sean was asleep against Anna's shoulder, she was busy playing something on her iPod, and Jack was staring out his window. As they returned to their neighborhood Jack turned his attention to his father. "Dad, would you really lock me up?" Jack asked.

"Were you planning on doing something bad, Sport?" Danny asked.

"Like you did to Anna," Jack corrected.

"That was your uncle's idea."

"But would you?"

"Of course not, unless, like I said, you do something really wrong," Danny comforted his eldest son. Jack fell silent and went back to staring out the window. By the time Danny put the car in park in front of the house, all three kids looked on the verge of sleep. He silently cheered knowing that it was going to be a quiet night with just him and his wife curled up on the couch.

"Danny, I've been thinking," his beautiful wife said the minute they were curled up on the couch together with all their kids in bed. The radio was on low and it was his favorite kind of night. "After last week with the bomb threat and this week's overdoses ... Anna's 14 now and when I was her age I was out my girlfriends every weekend and starting to get interested in boys. It's only a matter of time before she starts dating."

"She's not allowed to date until she's 50," Danny argued.

"Danny, I'm not even 50 and I have three kids. She's growing up and I shudder to think of all the things that can happen to her when we're not there."

"She's not going anywhere by herself anytime soon."

"Really? How exactly did she meet your new CO?"

"That was one time."

"Danny, in a few years, she'll be driving, not to mention all the babysitting she does in the neighborhood. I'm not asking you to do anything about it now, I'm just asking you to consider getting her her own phone."

"She's got a phone, Linda."

"Cell phone. Just for emergencies. At the very least it will give the family another option if they can't get ahold of me. Plus we'll worry about her less."

"She's 14, Linda."

"I know that. That's why I'm not suggesting a brand new smartphone or anything like that, just something simple."

"I'll think about it," Danny finally agreed. Part of him wondered if it was a good idea and part of him wondered if it was even affordable but he knew his wife wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't believe in it. Maybe it was a good idea. Granted there was no way they could afford something like a brand new smartphone or blackberry, the two phones they had were tough enough, but something like Linda's phone wouldn't be too much of a stretch. He thought about it for a few more moments then put it out of his mind and focused more on enjoying his wife while he had the chance.

Friday after school, Anna's friend Jim pulled her aside, away from the rest of their friends. "Hi there," Anna said, smiling up at the older boy.

"Hey, a bunch of the guys are getting together at my place to have sorta a movie marathon. We wanted to know if you wanted to come," Jim said.

"Yeah? An all guy party? Pass. Especially if my dad finds out," Anna said.

"It's not all guys. Most of the guys are from the ball team so your parents know them, plus Mary and Kristy and Beth and Jenny will all be there."

"So it's one of those pretense parties. One that you call a movie marathon but really it's an excuse for you to have the guys over with their girlfriends so they can make out or whatever and the only adult home is your brother. You and I will hang out in the kitchen for about half an hour before I get uncomfortable and go home. Pass."

"No." Jim insisted. Anna narrowed her eyes at him not believing him for a second. He held his hands up, surrendering. "My mom's going to be there and I swear it's just movies."

"I don't know, Jim," Anna backed down. "I don't think my dad's going to be okay with that either. Let me think about that and I'll call you."

"Starts at two tomorrow. Just ... let me know," Jim said. He smiled and walked off. Anna nodded and headed for the crosswalk in the opposite direction.

"Anna! Hey, Anna!" a female voice called as she turned away.

Anna looked around and spotted Angie, Joe's former girlfriend, next to her truck on the curb. Anna turned and walked down to her. "Angie, how are you?" Anna asked as she hugged the woman.

"I'm great thanks," Angie answered. She hugged Anna back then gave her a sympathetic smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. In Angie's arms, Anna spotted a dark colored sweatshirt. "I was headed back to Portland but I wanted to see you first."

"Portland's the opposite direction of me," Anna said. She spotted the boxes in the back of the truck and hoped it was just a short trip, taking some stuff home that she didn't want around the apartment any more.

"I know. I know this is going to be hard on you, but I'm moving back home. This city—" Angie glanced towards Manhattan and then shook her head. "I loved Joe," she said as her eyes focused back on Anna, "Part of me always will. It's been more than a year and I gotta move on. Joe wouldn't want me, either one of us, to wallow in the past. I was packing and I found a box of Joe's old things in the closet. His old iPod, manual to his car, a few clothes, movies, baseball glove." Angie shook her head as she looked at Anna hoping to get through to the girl. "I gave most of it to Jamie when he stopped by the other night but this, this I think he would have wanted you to have." Angie handed over the sweatshirt and Anna held it up by the shoulders. It was Joe's old NYPD hoodie. Dark blue with yellow letters and a NYPD patch on the front. His name, Reagan, was in the same yellow across the back. Anna had seen a similar one in her dad's closet but she was sure that one was a different color.

"Angie, you should keep this," Anna said, trying to give it back.

Angie put her hand over Anna's. "I have a lot of stuff that reminds me of Joe. T-shirts, cards, movie ticket stubs, photos ... I think—No, I know that Joe would want you to have this hoodie. Remind yourself of his warm hugs." Anna smiled; Joe did always have the warmest hugs. "When I saw Jamie last night, he asked me something. About Joe. He seemed more than curious about Joe's last night. I know the relationship isn't the same between you and Jamie as it was between you and Joe, but do you know why he'd be asking about it? Now, after all this time?"

"Time passes; we remember things we didn't before. What did he ask?"

"Just if Joe seemed worried about anything. I didn't really talk to him that day though. He called to tell me he loved me like he always did before a raid but he didn't sound any different than he normally did. I'm sorry, kid, I didn't mean to bring that up," Angie said when she saw how nervous and curious Anna was.

"It's okay. I'm sure it's just Uncle Jamie's nerves about joining the 12th," Anna said. She smiled to comfort Angie. "You know Uncle Joe was going to marry you one day."

"I know. And I would have loved to marry him. Guess it just wasn't in the cards," Angie said.

Anna looked down and noticed something sticking out of the pocket of the hoodie. "What's this?" Anna asked, pulling the slip of paper out of the pocket. "Anderson? Do you know an Anderson?"

"I remember finding this in his jeans pocket once. He told me not to worry about it. Said it was an FBI agent who wanted his help but he wasn't right for the job they offered him," Angie said, looking at the paper.

Anna nodded and tucked the paper in her pocket. "Thank you, Angie. This means a lot. I know you have to get on the road but remember that if you need anything all you have to do is call. Just because Joe died doesn't mean we don't care about you anymore."

"If you're ever in Portland, I'll return the favor." The women hugged again and went their separate ways.

By the time Anna got home all ideas of Jim's party were gone from her mind and she was solely focused on figuring out why Jamie was worried about Joe's last night and who Anderson was. It didn't help know that Anderson was with the FBI and that Joe might have lied to his girlfriend about this person. Anna sat down at the family laptop and tried searching for the name in combination with FBI but it turned up too many hits to help her, so she ran a reverse phone look up on the number on the paper. All that came back with was the fact that it was a cell phone number based out of D.C. She would have to pay to find out any more about the number. Anna sighed and drummed her fingers on the table trying to think of another way to find out more about this Anderson person. Hearing a car pull up outside, Anna deleted her search history and quickly pulled a book out of her backpack. She tucked the scrap of paper between the pages and pretended to be reading as her mom and brothers came inside.

"Boys, homework," Linda told them as they rushed for the couch. "Anna, is your homework done?"

"Mom, it's Friday night. I have all weekend."

"Homework now or that's all you'll be doing this weekend." Anna sighed and set down the novel then got started on her homework.

Saturday morning. The one day of the week Anna and her brothers didn't mind getting up early. After breakfast some weeks it was hanging out with their dad but most of the time right after everything was cleaned up the three of them camped out on the couch for the rest of the day. When she made it to the table that particular Saturday she noticed her dad's car was already gone from the curb.

"Mom," Sean said, sitting down next to Anna. "How come Anna gets an NYPD hoodie?"

"What?" Linda asked, entering the dining room with a stack of French Toast. Sean motioned to Anna who was wearing the dark blue hoodie and a pair of thick PJ pants. "Have you been in your dad's closet again?"

"No, Dad's is grey with black words. This one belonged to Uncle Joe," Anna said. "Angie stopped by the school yesterday and said Uncle Joe would've wanted me to have it. She was headed back to Portland."

"I see," Linda said gently. Sean became very interested in drowning his French Toast in syrup. They both knew Joe was a very sore subject for Anna.

"Moving on, do you have any plans for today, Mom?" Anna asked.

"Laundry and cleaning house. If you want to help you can clean your room. That goes for you too, boys. Before video games both of you are cleaning your room," Linda said, as Jack pulled out his chair at the table. Both boys nodded. "Why do you ask?" Linda turned back to her daughter.

"My friend Jim, you remember him? First base on the baseball team, he's having a get together with a bunch of kids but I wasn't sure I wanted to go."

"Well, get your room cleaned anyway that way if you decide to go, you can," Linda told her.

"Or you could hang out with us," Jack suggested.

Anna shrugged. Maybe she would. It had been a while since she had hung out with her brothers aside from the obligated Sunday dinners. After cleaning and vacuuming her room, Anna joined Sean and Jack in their room. Both rooms were spotless when Linda came up to check on them at noon. After lunch, Anna called Jim and turned his party down then spent the rest of her day hanging out with her brothers.

That week's case of the week was one about the Webster Avenue Boys. A teacher trying to help the community was going to testify against his brother, the head of the Webster Avenue Boys. Shortly after the teacher had testified in front of a Grand Jury, his brother had been killed. Not long after that, the gang had come after the teacher. Danny, who had caught the case, and an ESU team had stopped that attack. That resulted in arrests for the entire upper level of the gang. Unfortunately without the donations from the gang and the teacher's brother, the learning center the teacher worked at had to close. As Anna pondered the case and what she would have done in the teacher's position, she heard things get loud between her dad and her uncle. In truth she knew her uncle was right, the use of a blackjack was no longer acceptable, but she also knew that there were better ways for Jamie to show his disapproval than throwing IA in Danny's face. Soon, Jamie stood up from the table and walked outside. Frank followed as the rest of the family sat in shocked silence.

Anna looked around and saw no one looked like they knew what to say. Then her eyes landed on her own brothers who looked worried. "I know you're just trying to look out for him," Anna said softly to her dad, "in the way you think you failed Uncle Joe. Being tough on him might make him stronger. Spare the rod, spoil the child and all but Uncle Jamie isn't Uncle Joe and while you are very good at your job, you're not very good at weighing the consequences before you rush into something. No one is that bullet proof, not even you."

Danny's jaw tightened and his look hardened. For a brief second Anna wondered if she had gone too far but knew that not only would it have been something Joe would have said, though maybe not that harshly, but also that backing down now would have been bad for her point. "You think your uncle is right?" Danny pushed.

Looks like he wasn't going to let her back down. "Maybe," Anna answered. "Then again, what do I know about having a little brother and wanting to protect him? After all, I'm only 14. One thing I do know about being 14 is that people tend to overlook you and you pick up on a lot more than people realize." Anna stared down her father.

"Well—" Danny started. Linda touched his arm and Danny sighed, letting it go. Soon Jamie and Frank rejoined the table and dinner was finished in relative silence.


	7. Sick

_**Big thanks to all of you that reviewed;**_ **Donnie88, jlmayer, Lea, and LoveMeSomeFrankR,** _**your** **words are great motivators. Also thank you to those who continue to add this to their favorite and alert lists. I'm glad you seem to like this.**_

 _Contains references to and scenes from 1X7, 1X8, and 1X10.  
_

* * *

November blustered in much like the situation between Danny and Anna; tense and cold.

Three days after her dad's blow up at his brother and their tense conversation, Jamie called her. "How you doing, Anna?" Jamie asked.

"I'm fine," Anna answered.

"I heard what you said to your dad," Jamie prodded.

"So?" Anna asked.

"Anna, thank you for standing up for me but—"

"No buts, Uncle Jamie. What Dad said was wrong. You know it, I know it, and Dad knows it."

"You shouldn't have called him out like that."

"Yeah? And he shouldn't have said what he said. You may still be a rookie, but you're a good cop. You just do things different. Besides, it was just family. It's not like I said it to the general public. I've heard Uncle Joe and Aunt Erin say worse things to Dad at that table than I said to him. Heck, all I said was that he wasn't bulletproof and he isn't. It can't be wrong if it's the truth."

"You also basically called him an idiot."

"I did not."

"You said he doesn't consider the consequences before he goes into something."

"He doesn't and you know it."

"You didn't have to say that out loud. Anna, you made him feel like—" Jamie stopped knowing that Anna could very well agree with him.

"Like he's not Superman? Well, he's not and he needs to realize that. My dad is a hero, but he is not Superman. I have all the faith in the world in him but I'm still scared to death that one day I'm going to come home to find out I don't have a father anymore," Anna said.

"He knows that Anna."

"Does he?"

"That fight was between me and your dad and you showing you don't have faith in him hurt almost as much as my dig about IA. Just apologize okay? For me."

Anna bit her tongue not planning on apologizing one bit. She hadn't stepped over any line and she was tired of being treated like a little kid, especially by her father. What she had said hadn't crossed any line in her mind and she was going to hold that position until her father made her change it.

"Please," Jamie said.

"Okay," Anna answered.

Though things continued to improve between Jamie and Danny, Anna still didn't say much more than a sentence or two to her dad over the week that followed the Webster Avenue Boys case. It had been just after a normal afternoon of walking home and trying to avoid the chill when Anna found her uncle's face on the front page of the newspaper. The article said that he had shot and killed someone in Chinatown supposedly trying to save two girls that were being abducted. Unfortunately none of the cops on the case could find any other witnesses to corroborate Jamie's story. On that Sunday she sat between her cousin and her brother and observed her uncle to see there was some tension in his body posture. However she wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the Chinatown case and the following IA investigation.

When Linda asked about whether or not Sydney would be joining them, there was a subtle shift in Jamie's posture and his only answer was no without some kind of reason. That's when Anna knew something had happened between the couple. Jamie turned his attention from Linda to Anna before his eyes settled on his plate. Anna was now certain something had happened between the couple, something big and something Jamie didn't want to talk about.

"Your niece just said she wants to be a cop and carry on the family tradition," Frank told Jamie. Since he had come in late he had missed the declaration from the young girl's mouth. Jamie's eyes instantly shot up to Anna.

"Oh, not me," Anna shook her head rapidly. "I don't know what I'm doing eight days from now let alone eight years." Everyone stopped and looked at her. "What? I looked it up once and it stuck. You have to be at least 22 and have two years of college under your belt. I like to look things up. Like did you know it takes eight years to graduate med school as a doctor? Anyway, this one," Anna jerked her thumb towards Nicky and Jamie's eyes settled on his younger niece.

"What do you think, Uncle Jamie?" Nicky asked.

"It's complicated," Jamie said softly. "It's a commitment. It's not just a job; it's your whole life. And you're not just a cop, you're a Reagan." Nicky nodded but didn't seem discouraged. "In a lot of ways, I didn't know what I was getting into. But I wouldn't trade it." Jamie shared a look with his father.

"None of us would, kid," Danny said.

Henry and Frank agreed. "I will tell you one thing," Anna said, looking at Nicky, "If I ever became a cop, I wouldn't do it in New York City." Nicky smirked.

"You got something against New York City cops?" Danny asked.

Anna bit her lips before turning to look at her dad. "Nope, but I got a thing against being a Reagan in NYC. That's why most of the kids at my school think my dad's a Marine who's too busy to show up to stuff."

"Anna," Danny started.

" _I_ know. And _I_ don't care," she stressed the I to make sure he got that she knew. "It's everyone else that does."

"You really don't care that your dad doesn't show up to stuff?" Nicky asked as everyone dug into their dinners. Anna knew how important this was to her cousin.

"I did at first, but now, you kinda get used to it. I see him once a week. That's what really matters. Besides when I start baseball again I know I'll have these two cheering from the stands." Anna reached over and ruffled Jack's hair then gave Sean a side hug. She glanced at her dad but wasn't sure she liked the way he was looking at her. She looked down and was glad when he didn't say anything.

* * *

Anna could hear the laughter as it floated up the steps and through her open door but she couldn't bring herself to walk downstairs and find out what it was about. Lately she hadn't been feeling her best and she wasn't sure if it was because she was getting sick or if it was from the still lingering hostility between her and her father. It had been a few weeks since the Webster Avenue Boys case and she wasn't sure if he was still upset at her harsh defense of Jamie. So she stayed up in her room most nights after dinner. On top of that, she had end of term papers and tests and studying to do. She heard footsteps thundering on the stairs and knew her brothers were about to come in. Sure enough, Jack and Sean popped their heads into her room.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Jack asked. Anna smiled trying to reassure her little brother.

"Yeah, you missed it. Dad was teaching us to box," Sean added.

"Oh, he was, was he? I'm fine, just a lot of homework," Anna said when they didn't seem to take her smile as comforting.

"Can we help?" Jack asked.

"Not unless you know Algebra or Tom Sawyer," Anna said.

"Who's that?" Sean asked.

"Algebra is a really hard math and Tom Sawyer is a character in a book," Jack answered.

"You know Tom Sawyer?" Anna was shocked by that.

"I like to read," Jack told her.

"Dad lets you read Tom Sawyer? Why don't I believe that?"

"What dad doesn't know can't hurt him. Don't tell him I said that," Jack added as an afterthought. "We gotta go get ready for bed," Jack answered. Anna looked at him confused but then she heard more footsteps on the stairs. The boys rushed off and soon Danny replaced them in her doorway.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, just a lot of homework," Anna answered. She pushed herself further up so she sat up straighter. Her bed sat along the wall opposite her door so if she leaned back against the wall, sitting widthwise across her bed, she could see straight out her door. Her back popped in a few places as she shifted and she knew she had sat too long in one position.

Danny eyed his daughter for a moment then crossed the room and sat down next to her. "What do you want from me, Anna? An apology?"

"For what?" Anna asked curiously. It was a little odd that he thought she wanted him to apologize. She wondered if Jamie had talked to him and if he had said something that prompted this curious conversation.

"You know what I mean. You want me to apologize for what I said to your uncle the other week."

"No, not really. You shouldn't have said it, but I'm not sure you were wrong."

Danny scrutinized his daughter. "You think I'm upset you defended your uncle. I'm not. You were defending him and at that very moment I saw myself in you. It's not often that I do. Are you upset about how much I'm working?"

"You're really not upset I defended Uncle Jamie that harshly in front of the entire family?"

"I would have done the same thing and like I said, when you get that angry or indignant, I see me in you. That passion, that fire, I like it and I'm glad that you inherited that from me. Now, are you upset about my schedule?"

"You're busy, I get it. I've grown up in a cop family. I know that cops and crime never sleep and that sometimes that means sacrificing time with your kids. I get it. There is nothing more you need to say to me to try to make me understand."

Danny sighed and looked around the room that screamed his little girl. From the white, metal bed frame to the purple walls and comforter set to the sports' heroes' posters right next to family photos. This room truly gave him a sense of who his daughter was. He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry I can't make crime take a vacation," he told her.

"I get it and I know that you working so much provides a nice, warm home in the suburbs, private Catholic education, and three square meals a day. I'd rather all that than a tiny apartment in the city with no heat and you home all the time knowing you hate your job."

"Thanks, Anna." He pulled her into a side hug and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back sharply, Anna flinched. Something was up and she had a feeling it wouldn't be good for her. "You're warm," he stated matter of factly. "Are you feeling okay?" Danny pressed the palm of his hand to her forehead trying to gage her temperature. "Linda, come here," Danny called to his wife.

"I'm fine, Dad, don't you have to get to work?" Anna asked, trying to push his hand away. "It's just a bit warm in here."

"What is it, Danny?" Linda asked, coming in the room.

"Does she feel warm to you?" Danny asked.

Linda walked over and felt her daughter's forehead then neck. "You are a bit warm, Anna. Danny, go say goodnight to the boys, I'll take care of this."

Danny looked from his wife to his daughter then pulled the young girl close. "Get better," he said as he kissed her temple. He reluctantly let her go then got off the bed and went to say goodnight to his two boys.

Meanwhile Linda looked at her only daughter. "Tell me the truth," Linda demanded.

"I am, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I tell you the truth?" Anna asked, looking up at her mom.

"You're your father's daughter. Neither of you like to be fussed over especially when you're sick."

"Really, Mom, I'm okay."

"Alright. Get to bed. You have school in the morning, but just to be safe, I want to take your temperature tomorrow before breakfast."

"Mom," Anna whined. Linda gave her a stern look and Anna pouted knowing there was no way out of it. Not when Mom and Nurse mode kicked in as it usually did when one of her kids was sick or hurt. "Yes, Ma'am." Linda left the room and Danny checked on her one more time, this time in a suit, before going to work. Anna finished her math homework then went to bed.

The following morning, Jack was already at the table having breakfast when Anna walked into the kitchen and found her mom waiting for her, thermometer in hand. "Mom," Anna said.

"Under the tongue, Anna, you know the drill," was Linda's only response.

"You know, these things aren't always that accurate."

"Anna, now, or I'll get the baby thermometer."

"Okay." Anna took the thermometer from her mother as the baby thermometer was the one she liked the least for implied reasons. There was only one way to take a temperature with that one and that was very uncomfortable. "Sean said he needed you," Anna said as though she had just remembered.

"Anna, you're not getting out of this."

"I know but I think it was important."

"In!" Linda demanded. Anna stuck the tip of the thermometer in her mouth and after a few seconds as if to make sure Anna wouldn't pull it back out, Linda walked away. Once she was sure her mom had gone at least partway up the stairs and couldn't see her, Anna rushed to the freezer. She yanked the door open and held the thermometer in front of it for a few seconds before putting it back in her mouth and going back to where she had been standing. Linda walked back into the room just as the thermometer beeped and Anna handed it over. "Well your temp is normal, but you look a little flushed. Have some orange juice and I'll write you a note out of gym today."

"Yes, ma'am." Soon they were piling into the car to go to school but as Linda came out of the house and down the front steps towards the car, a familiar green Jeep pulled up to the curb. Anna paid no mind to it but her brothers scrambled out of the car and over to their dad. Anna ignored most of the exchange between the rest of her family but noticed at one point, Danny motioned to the van. He was probably asking about her to which Linda would reply Anna seemed okay but she was still worried.

After school Ann a babysat for the Turner Terrors, as most of the neighborhood called them. They were eight and six year old boys who always gave her and any other sitter a hard time. That day though they were surprisingly nice. When asked they just told her they didn't feel like being a problem. At the end of her job, Mr. Turner paid her and Linda picked her up before they headed over to the Reagan homestead. Even though it wasn't Sunday they'd be having dinner with the family as Frank would be out of town that weekend. Once inside Anna looked around but didn't see her uncle so she stepped back outside and sat down on the steps. Soon Jamie came up the walk and looked at her from where he stood at the bottom of the steps. "Nice day," Jamie said.

"Enjoying the winter air. Can we talk?" Anna asked. Jamie nodded and sat down next to her. "If I asked you for a favor, would you do it, no questions asked?"

"As long as it's not illegal. The last thing I need is another IA investigation. Now, I'm sorry I ever threw that in your dad's face."

"Nothing illegal, just questionable at worst. I'd ask Dad but he's always so busy. Anyway, can you trace this number? I know that it's a cell phone that's it." Anna held up the phone number.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Can't you just agree to no questions asked?"

"I could, please, Anna."

"Nowhere illegal. I just want to know. Please. No rush or anything, just help me?"

"Fine." Jamie held out his hand and took the offered piece of paper.

"Uncle Jamie, I'm going to ask you something else and I don't want to offend you. What happened to Sydney?" Anna asked. "I only ask because I haven't seen her in a few weeks, pretty much ever since the week of the fight with Dad and you were short with Mom the next week when she asked. Plus," Anna took Jamie's face in her hands and made him look at her, "you look sad. Right here, between the eyes." Anna touched the bridge of his nose. Jamie looked at her imploringly but she refused to drop it.

"We called off the wedding," he said softly. "She got an offer to move to London for six months. She knew I couldn't go but—"

"She could and lately has been feeling like you haven't been there for her. It's not your fault, Uncle Jamie. It's hard when you love a rookie cop."

"It's not her fault either, Anna."

"No, but don't blame yourself too much. Maybe time apart will do you some good. Then again, maybe you'll realize that you're—"

"Anna," her dad's voice rang out cutting her off. "You should be inside."

Anna pulled away from her uncle to look up at her dad as he came up the steps. "Like I'm sure Mom told you, my temp was normal this morning and I feel fine," Anna answered.

"Inside. I won't tell you again," Danny demanded.

"Dad's worried I might have the flu or something but I'm fine," Anna told her uncle.

"There's Erin with dinner. Let's get inside," Jamie answered her, helping her up. He noticed then, like he had when she touched his face, that her hands were ice cold but blamed it on being December in New York. Once inside, Jamie and Danny shrugged out of the coats, hanging them on the hooks by the door. Anna tugged at the sleeves of her hoodie not really wanting to take it off. She knew though, that leaving it on would be a little suspicious.

"Off with the hoodie, Anna. It's bad enough you're in jeans, but no sweats at the table." Danny said, making the decision for her. Anna rolled her eyes but pulled off the hoodie and hung it by the hood over top of her brother's jacket.

Dinner dragged on and on and Anna did her best to make it look like she was eating without putting all that much food in her mouth. "Anna," Frank said.

"Uh, sorry, what?" Anna asked.

"He asked if you had a big lunch," Erin said.

Sean lifted the carton in front of Anna and looked inside. "It's almost full. You love Chicken Chow Mein," Sean said.

"You always nearly beg Mom for a carton of it when she gets Chinese," Jack added.

"Just not all that hungry," Anna answered. She looked around and noticed most of the plates were clear.

"You barely touched your egg rolls. Are you sure you're alright? Normally you eat as much as your father," Henry added.

"I'm—" Anna started but before she could say fine Jamie pressed the back of his hand to her temple.

"You're burning up," Jamie said.

"I'm fine," Anna snapped, ducking away from his hand.

"Up," Danny demanded as he climbed to his feet. Anna looked up at her dad but his face meant business so she reluctantly got up and followed him to the bathroom. He rooted around in the medicine cabinet for a moment then pulled out an alcohol thermometer. He handed it to her and she knew better than to argue. She wiped the tip on the towel and stuck it in her mouth, under her tongue. Three and a half long minutes later, Danny stuck his hand back out and she handed over the thermometer. Danny looked at it then shook his head. After getting her to take some aspirin, Danny sent his daughter upstairs to bed then rejoined the family at the table.

"Can I have Anna's eggrolls?" Jack asked.

"No," Danny said.

"Why not? She's not going to eat them."

"Because I don't want you getting whatever she has," Danny said then he turned to his wife. "102.6, how does a temperature go up four degrees in 8 hours?"

"Because it probably wasn't normal this morning," Jamie said. "You didn't by chance leave her alone while taking it, did you?"

"She told me Sean wanted me. It was in her mouth before I left the room. Besides it's not all that uncommon," Linda answered.

"Yeah and the second you were out of the room she probably stuck it in front of the freezer," Erin told Linda. "It's what Danny used to do. He'd tell mom that Jamie or Joe needed her and by the time she'd come back down his temperature would be normal and it'd look like he hadn't moved. With a digital thermometer it only takes a few seconds.

Linda's gaze fell on her oldest son and he shrunk in his seat. "Jack," Linda asked.

"Maybe? I don't know for certain," Jack shrugged. He really didn't want to get his sister in trouble, knowing that anything she could to do to him was worse than the punishment he'd get from his mom. Linda sighed knowing her son wasn't going to tell her.

Anna was curled up on the bed upstairs when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She could barely roll over to look but when she did there was no one in the doorway. In fact the footsteps stopped down the hall. She found that a bit weird but knew it was probably her mom coming to check on her and she was about to be in trouble for lying about her fever that morning. A few moments later she heard a few more footsteps then a pause then a few more. After another brief pause and more footsteps her father appeared in the doorway. "Should have figured," Danny said softly. "I know you're thinking 'how is it obvious?' I've raised you for 14 years. Some things, Anna, I do actually know. Any time you were sick you always wanted me. Anything else you wanted Joe but sick, and sometimes hurt, you always wanted me. Always." Danny crossed the room and knelt by the bed.

"I don't like it when people see me down," Anna said softly.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. I have a case I have to solve."

"I know, Daddy. Do you still love Mom?"

"I will always love your mom. No matter what, I promise." Danny kissed her forehead and then went back to work. Anna sighed and curled back up, shortly falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And if there are any episodes you'd like to see in this story, or perhaps would like to see less of the episodes, just let me know.**_


	8. Christmas

_**I am sorry that this chapter doesn't contain much of what was asked for in the reviews but to be fair it was already written when I posted the other one. Thanks to those who did review**_ **Donnie88, Newbie, LoveMeSomeFrankR, Jlmayer, Lea, Pharmergirl. _Your words let me know that I'm on the right track or wrong track. Thanks to all of you who continue to read this and put it on your favorite and alert lists._**

 _Contains mentions to episodes 1X15, as well as few others but they're mostly small references._

* * *

Anna's fever had come down by Wednesday morning and though Linda let her go to school without much complaint she did warn the girl to take it easy. The same was true on Thursday and by Friday Anna was back to normal. Late that night Danny came up and checked on her. "You should be asleep. It's late," Danny told her as he entered the room.

"I know, I just got a bit nostalgic." Anna motioned to the photo album on her bed.

Danny sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the page she had it open to. She was only a couple months old and was playing with some toys in the first photo, eating what looked like mashed bananas in the second, laying on a blanket with Nicky in Frank's sunroom in the next, and then Danny's eyes were drawn to the last photo. He tapped it with a finger. "That's what I was talking about the other day. You were almost three months old and had been fussing for about nine hours straight. Your mom was at her wits end. You wouldn't eat, didn't need a diaper change, weren't cold, and a bath hadn't helped. She had called everyone she could think of to include her family. It was 10 am and I had just come off a 12 hour graveyard tour. I was dead tired and she handed you to me for me to hold while she went up to call the doctor and you settled down instantly. We sat down in a chair to wait for her and when she came back down we were both fast asleep. Turns out you had a 101 degree fever. My partner always knew when I had a sick baby at home."

"Even though you worked long hours riding around in a car?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

Anna flipped the pages of the book landing on one with a close-up picture of her dad. She stared at it for a second then sat up. "Wait a minute." She marked that page and flipped through a few more coming across a picture of her uncle Joe. She held up the page between and turned the book around. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the pin on the lapel of his jacket in the photo. "And why do both you and Uncle Joe have it?" Anna asked, pointing to the same pin on Joe's lapel. She tried to keep her voice more curious than accusatory. It wouldn't help to get either of them riled up. She had already pushed her luck lately and wasn't sure how much more would be accepted before her father came down really hard on her.

Danny looked at the photos carefully. "That's a Blue Templar pin. You remember Pops told you about them. War stories and drinking," Danny answered.

"They were like IA right? But before bad things happened? Founded to clean up the department?"

"Yeah, but now it's just another club in the department. Did your uncle tell you to ask about this?"

"Uncle Jamie? Why would he want to know about the Blue Templar? Did—When did he ask about it?"

"A few weeks back and I'll tell you the same thing I told him. It's not for a rookie or a kid to worry about." Danny shut the photo album and took it with him as he left the room. "Good night, Anna," Danny said, shutting off the light then shutting the door. Anna sighed heavily. She knew her dad knew something, but was unsure of what. He rarely shut her down like that without a reason. Then as she thought over the conversation, it hit her. Jamie had been asking about the Blue Templar. She wondered what he knew and why he was asking, then for a brief second, she wondered if he was intent on picking up where Joe had left off. She really hoped not, especially if her suspicions were correct.

Just before Christmas and after one Sunday dinner Jamie and Anna sat down on the back steps and he observed her for a long couple of minutes. "To be clear, this counts as your Christmas present," Jamie said finally.

"As long as you're honest with me, I won't push it. I've got an over protective guardian angel watching over me. I don't need two," Anna said lightly. Jamie smiled her name for her dad.

"Where did you get this phone number?" Jamie asked.

"Why?" Anna asked. Suddenly she was getting the feeling that someone dangerous was on the other end of that phone number.

Jamie's face grew serious. "Anna."

Anna scrutinized her uncle carefully. "I found it. It belongs to an FBI agent, doesn't it?"

"Her name is Anderson. I think it's time you tell me what you know. Has she been in contact with you?"

"Doesn't even know I have her number. I found it in Uncle Joe's hoodie. When I asked Angie about it, she told me that Joe said she was an FBI agent he turned down for some kind of work. Angie didn't know what it was about."

"That it?"

Anna looked at him for a moment then nodded. "About the phone number, yes."

"Anna, I promise I won't say anything about anything else you tell me."

"Lawyer to client privilege?" Anna asked seriously.

"Is it that big?" Anna only watched him. "Uncle to niece. I'm not going to tell anyone. I swear."

"Dad told me you asked him about the Blue Templar a few weeks back. Please, don't tell me they tapped you or that you're looking into it."

"I'm not and I wasn't. What do you know about the Blue Templar?" Jamie asked.

Anna looked down at her lap. She considered her options and wondered what he knew and how much she could trust him. When she looked up at him, he was looking at her with an open and honest face. "I don't know much about the actual Blue Templar. I do know that Angie told me you were asking about Joe. I know he was looking into the Blue Templar. I don't know why but I know that there are things that don't add up. Uncle Jamie, please, stay away from this."

"Anna ..." Jamie started.

"Do you understand what they do to people who get to close? When they suspect?"

"You should tell me what you know."

"And have you end up like Uncle Joe? No, thank you. I already buried one uncle, I won't bury another." Anna glanced at her uncle but he didn't look angry, just concerned and worried about her. It was almost like he knew exactly where she was coming from and wasn't bothered by her anger. It was slightly a refreshing change.

Jamie sighed. "I looked into his partner."

"Sonny? Malevsky?" Anna asked worried.

"No, Lydia."

"I always liked her. Always made me feel right at home at the twelfth."

"You know she was shot?"

"And retired shortly after Uncle Joe died."

"I don't think she was in on it."

"His death? Neither do I," Anna said. Jamie wrapped an arm around her and hugged her for a moment.

"You think the Blue Templar killed Joe," Jamie asked curiously. Anna nodded. Jamie sighed. If she wasn't going to open up to him on her own, he needed to give her a sign that she could. "That's what the FBI thinks too. A few months back they contacted me, more like ambushed me actually. They asked me to pick up where Joe left off. I told them no. However, I've always been too curious for my own good. So I looked into it. He made a recording right before he died, separate from the ones he made for the FBI; said that he was worried, but not about what."

"Don't lie to me. He knew if something happened to him, someone would look into it."

"He was worried about them changing his FBI contact. He wasn't sure who to trust. He was in but he was starting to think they made him. I met with Lydia. She implied they killed him."

Anna leaned back on her hands as she looked up at the sky. She could tell her uncle trusted her and wanted her to trust him. That's why he was telling her this. It was time to tell him a little more of what she knew. "I knew he was into something big, that he was investigating dirty cops. He wouldn't tell me how they were dirty, just that they were. He didn't want to worry the family or end up putting the entire family in danger. Dad and Aunt Erin have kids. You were at Harvard. Pops is retired and Grampa ... he wasn't sure how high up it went. He didn't want to bring down the entire NYPD. He told me the best way to keep a secret is to tell someone no one would expect you to tell. I was 12, who would believe I knew anything about it?"

"When did he tell you all this?" Jamie asked.

"Two months before ..." Anna answered.

Jamie sighed as the back door opened. "Anna, you ready to go?" Linda asked. "Oh, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, not at all. I'll be there in a minute, Mom," Anna answered. The back door shut and Anna lowered her voice. "Please, be careful."

"I will," Jamie answered just as softly.

* * *

About a week later, Anna sat down with her parents in the living room before bed. "Okay, am I in some kind of trouble? Report cards don't come out for another two days and I don't remember doing anything wrong. What are the boys blaming on me now?" Anna asked nervously.

"Nothing and we know you did well this semester," Linda said.

"If you think you're in trouble every time you sit down with us then we're definitely going to have to have these little talks more often, but I know where you're coming from. You're not in trouble, Anna. Quite the opposite really. Your mom and I have done some talking and after everything that's happened over the last four months we've come to an agreement." Danny picked up the small white box on the table and handed it over. "Go on, open it, but know that it comes with some rules."

"You got me a puppy? Wait, this box is too small for a puppy, plus there are no air holes. I guess it's not a puppy." At first she sounded super excited but was definitely less so by the end of her sentence.

Danny smirked. "It's not a puppy. I don't know why you always expect a puppy. We've told you you're not getting a puppy. Just open it."

"I don't know. I guess it's just one of those things I expect. I guess I should stop. Every time I've thought I'm getting a puppy, you always give me different news. Jack, Sean, moving here, Grandma Betty, Grandma Mary, Uncle Joe, and now this? Let hope this time it's good news and not bad." Anna removed the bright red bow on top then the lid letting the ribbon fall to the floor then put the lid under the box. Nestled inside the purple paper was a silver flip phone. "You got me a cell phone?" Anna asked, staring at it for a second before she peaked up at her parents.

"Like your dad said, it comes with a few rules. First, no using it after 10 pm unless you aren't home," Linda explained.

Anna's head jerked up and she stared at her parents in disbelief. "My curfew is 10 pm. That essentially means no using it after 10 pm."

Danny grinned and Linda gave her a sympathetic look. "Second, you get in trouble because of this phone, and we take it away. The very first time. Interrupting classes, neglecting homework, texting when you shouldn't, anything and we take it away," Linda continued. "Third, it's mainly for emergencies. Family and 911. It's not to be texting your friends every two seconds, especially not during dinner. And finally, no going over your limit. 1500 minutes and 1000 texts, a month."

"That's ..." Anna did the math in her head. "That's barely 24 hours of talk time."

"Like we said, emergencies only. You go over your limit and you'll have to find a way to pay for it," Danny explained.

"Also if you can do this for a year, we will consider getting you a smartphone," Linda said.

"You will?" Anna asked.

"We will?" Danny copied.

"I said consider. No promises, Anna, and no rubbing this in your brothers' faces," Linda told her.

"Deal!" Anna agreed quickly before they could add any more stipulations to her phone. "Thanks Mom," Anna stood and hugged her mom.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Danny asked.

"And onions," Anna deadpanned. "Thanks Dad." She hugged her dad too.

* * *

On Christmas Day most of Anna's gifts were clothes and books. Stuff she had asked for just to have things to ask for. The same was true when they met at the Reagan Homestead for Christmas dinner. Well mostly. "Looks like we missed one," Henry said once the gifts were unwrapped. There was a medium sized gift wrapped in bright green paper tucked nearly out of sight just behind the tree. "Jack, why don't you grab that for me?" Jack stood and carefully made his way around the tree. He grabbed the gift and looked at the tag as he made his way back around the tree.

"Who's it for, Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Anna," Jack answered, looking up at his sister. "From Pops."

Anna looked at her great-grandfather confused. He had already given her two really cool t-shirts. Jack handed her the gift as Henry watched on, interested. Anna slowly unwrapped the present and her jaw dropped at what was on the box. "Is this what's really in the box?" Anna asked. Henry nodded. Anna set the box aside and extracted herself from the wrapping paper and toys on the floor and rushed over to hug Henry. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Henry answered.

"You bought her a laptop?" Linda asked, looking at her grandfather-in-law.

"Her classes are getting harder and I know sharing one with her brothers isn't fair for a growing girl," Henry answered.

"Mom?" Anna asked, uncertain.

"Any online poker or problems, and I take it," Linda answered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Anna answered, saluting her mom.

* * *

It was a few months later when Anna was awoken out of a dead sleep. "Anna, get up," her mom said, shaking her shoulder.

Anna sat up and looked at her alarm clock. "It's nearly midnight, what's going on Mom?" Anna asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Your grandfather has been shot," Linda said.

"What? Where? When? Is he okay?" Anna asked rapidly.

"I don't know anything more than what I just said. Get your school stuff for tomorrow. You and your brothers are going to stay with Nicky in the city. We'll let you know more when we get more at the hospital," Linda told her.

Anna nodded and got up as Linda went to wake the boys. Soon they were pulling up at Erin and Nicky's apartment. The minute they were inside their moms left. Anna found her cousin on the couch staring at the blank TV. "Boys, why don't you go lay down on Aunt Erin's bed? We have school in the morning," Anna suggested to her brothers. Jack and Sean looked at her. "Please." They nodded and went down the hall. Anna hung up their uniforms on the coat rack then joined her cousin on the couch. "He's going to be okay," Anna said softly.

"How can you be so sure?" Nicky asked.

"Because he's a Reagan. You know how stubborn we are. Look, I'm sure your mom got the same phone call my parents did. It's obvious he's not already dead or we wouldn't be sitting here waiting for news. They would have taken at least one of us to the hospital with them. Let's turn on the news maybe they have something."

"More than his family?"

"More than our parents are telling us. I'm sure DCPI Moore is keeping them from releasing much but I'm sure that they know how okay he is," Anna said.

Nicky nodded and turned on the news as Anna texted Jamie for an update. "Here it is," Nicky said.

"We're standing outside the restaurant where just over an hour ago the Police Commissioner of New York City, Frank Reagan was shot. Details are still coming in but witnesses did say that there was only one shot and that the Commissioner was protecting another man. The Commissioner was rushed to the hospital but they have refused to comment on his condition. We'll bring you more on this story as it develops," the on the scene reporter said. Anna checked her phone but there were no updates from her uncle and it was almost one am. Nicky turned the volume down on the TV and pulled out her computer. Nicky searched the internet as Anna got more comfortable on the couch.

It took more than 45 minutes before Anna finally got a response in the form of a phone call from her mom. "Mom? What happened? Is he okay? What about the other guy?" Anna fired off rapidly, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Calm down, Anna. I was just going to leave you a voicemail, you should be in bed. Your grandfather is fine. Already trying to talk his way out of here. Shotgun blast, caught him in the neck and shoulder. He's still in a bit of shock but he's awake and talking. They're going to hold him for a couple of days to make sure everything is okay. Your aunt or I will be by in the morning to pick you and your brothers up for school," Linda explained.

"When can we see him?" Anna asked.

"When he comes home. You know how he is about all this stuff," Linda said.

"Mom," Anna protested.

"Anna, enough," Linda answered.

Anna sighed and hung up as she looked at Nicky who was looking at her expectantly. "He's fine. Tough old dog. We can't see him until he comes home though."

"That's great," Nicky said. Anna nodded and tried not to make it obvious that she didn't feel the same way. They watched the news for a bit longer but didn't get anything more than what Linda had already told them.

Nicky went to bed after a while and Anna curled up on the couch to wait for morning. When it did come Nicky was the one that got Jack and Sean up and dressed and gave them breakfast opting to let Anna sleep a bit longer knowing the girl had been up later than she had been. She only woke her cousin shortly before she had to leave for school. That day was a very long one as the news had spread throughout the school and everyone was asking about it. Anna just ignored everyone and refused to answer but she knew that her closest friends were worried about her.

After school Anna found out that it had been decided that she and the kids wouldn't be able to see the commissioner until Thursday, right before the dedication ceremony at John Jay College. The college would be dedicating an atrium to the memory of Joe as he had graduated there the year Anna had been born. Since that was still two days away Anna got angry. She couldn't wait that long and decided she was going to see him whether any of the adults liked it or not. He was her grandfather and though she knew he was fine, she had to see it with her own two eyes. Knowing it would look too suspicious if she left now, she waited until the following day after school.


	9. Dedication

_**Here's the chapter you're waiting for. Thanks to my lone reviewer for the last chapter**_ **LoveMeSomeFrankR _. I'm glad you liked it._**

 _Contains scenes and references to episode 1X15._

* * *

The Wednesday after her grandfather's shooting, Anna couldn't wait any longer to see him so after school she hopped a taxi to Brooklyn. The car stopped a block away from the commissioner's house and Anna paid the driver before making her way down the street. She had texted her mom to let her know where she was the minute they had crossed the bridge into Brooklyn and though her mom hadn't been happy to find out Anna was disobeying her, Anna knew she had to make sure the commissioner was okay. She stopped at the corner across from the home and saw the yard was full of S.W.A.T. team members and there were two men in suits by the doors. Suddenly she was thinking it had been a very bad idea to come up here alone. She surveyed the yard noticing there were men with guns on either side of the walkway leading to front door, a few more in the driveway, and she could see one pacing the side of the house. She knew that there were probably more guys in the backyard and that the two suits by the door probably had guns holstered at their waists.

Anna swallowed and crossed the street and then walked up the sidewalk, making her way slowly towards the house. As she reached the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the house she recognized the man to the left of the door as one of the men from her grandfather's detail. She was pretty sure his name was Jim but she couldn't remember completely. Just as she had that thought and started making her way up the stairs that cut through the front yard, every rifle on that front lawn was aimed at her. She paused as she reached the top of the first set of stairs halfway up the lawn and raised her hands slowly to about shoulder height. "Go ahead, end your career, I dare you," Anna said to man closest to her.

"Identify yourself," the man answered.

"I think I just did," Anna smarted off.

"Kid, do you really want to go downtown?"

"Downtown Brooklyn? It won't go that far. You'll probably radio inside that there's a situation, the commissioner will probably insist on know what it is and he'll probably look outside, and you'll probably be fired for harassing his granddaughter." Anna smirked.

"Granddaughter?" The man's gun lowered a few inches.

"Yeah, I'm mysterious one that everyone forgets about. I'm Danny's oldest." Anna looked up at the men by the door and rolled her eyes. She looked back at the men in front of her and slowly, with two fingers, pulled out the school ID and commissioner curtesy card from the cell phone pocket on her backpack strap. She displayed both of them and looked up at the guy who had been doing all the talking. "Can I go inside now or would you prefer to radio inside to make sure I really am who I say I am?"

The man stepped up and examined the two cards for their authenticity, his rifle now hanging by his side as the other man kept his weapon trained on her. "Wow, the last time I saw your picture, you were three years old, time sure flies," the man said, returning her cards.

"The fifteenth with my dad, right?" Anna asked, taking the cards as the rest of the men lowered their weapons and she lowered her other hand. She looked back up at him and he smiled.

"The 2-7 with your Uncle Joe, we came up through the ranks together. Go on," he said.

"Thanks." Anna continued up the walk and the rest of the stairs as the men went back to their positions. When she reached the screen door the man to the right pulled it open for her. "Jim," she said softly. The man on the left nodded back to her. Anna pushed open the interior door and hung up her backpack and coat on the hook by the door before walking into the dining room where suddenly all eyes were on her. "Hi," Anna said slowly.

"Hello, Anna, please come here," Frank said. Anna walked over to her grandfather and he pushed out the chair to his right with his foot. He was sitting at the end of the table where Henry usually sat during family dinners.

"Did they tell you what happened outside?" Anna asked nervously, sitting down.

"What have I always told you?" Frank asked.

"Respect the cops and can the attitude. I'm sorry Grampa, but—" Anna started breathing heavy, getting worked up. "Come on, how hard is it to remember that Danny Reagan's oldest kid and Frank Reagan's oldest grandchild is a blonde girl named Anna? I mean seriously, everyone thinks I'm Nicky when I mention I'm a Reagan. Or seems confused that Danny has a girl."

"Maryanna, you are not too old to be turned over my knee," Frank said.

Anna swallowed hard. It was very rare that her grandfather threatened her with a spanking and even rarer that he followed through but when he used that threat, she knew she had crossed the line. It instantly became time to cool off and show respect where it was due and right now that was to her grandfather and the staff sitting at the table. "I'm sorry," she said, slightly bowing her head. Her voice took on a soft tone and she kept her eyes on the table. "I shouldn't expect everyone to know I'm a Reagan and I'm always saying that I don't like being known for being your granddaughter or your son's daughter. Not being the most well-known of the grandkids should be a good thing."

"Anna," Frank said. When she didn't look up he lifted her chin with a hand. "My entire staff knows you and that's why you have the commissioner's courtesy card. You remember Detective Baker?" Frank said, motioning to the blonde seated next to Henry.

"Detective Abby as I've always called her from your time in the Chief's office. She always said I was her favorite Reagan grandchild, I just couldn't tell the others that," Anna answered. She grinned, laughing a little bit. "The boys wouldn't be very happy and Nicky wouldn't think it was fair." The detective nodded. "Can I ask why this place harder to get into than Fort Knox?" Anna asked. "I was almost shot, you know?"

Frank smiled indulgently. She had been in no danger and both of them knew it. "Those officers know better than to shoot before questioning people. They were ordered by the Mayor's Office. I wouldn't have them here, but they won't go home. I just have an overprotective staff. Speaking of overprotective, do your parents know—"

"I'm here? Yes," she interrupted, then flinched when he gave her a stern look. "Well, Mom does. I texted her once we crossed the bridge into Brooklyn. Took a taxi. She's not very happy about it but I'll deal with that later." Anna took a deep breath and blew it out quickly. The next part of it was going to sound callous and like she was being a know-it-all and speaking to an equal instead of her grandfather but she felt like it had to be said. "I know that you're a tough old dog and the last thing you want is for your grandkids to see you as anything less than the superman you really are, but even Superman takes—no, he doesn't because Superman is not only bulletproof but also faster than a speeding bullet. Anyway, nothing that happens to you will make any of us think any less of you. It's kinda insulting when you think we can't handle seeing you like this."

Thankfully, Frank didn't chide her like a little girl. He instead explained it as though he were talking to an adult. "Anna, it was one o'clock in the morning on a school night; the last place you needed to be was at the hospital. Your education is important to all of us."

"Okay, but—" she tried to protest.

"No buts. And as for why your parents wanted you to wait until tomorrow," Frank took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "That was your parents' decision not mine. My door will always be open to you, Anna, but you are only 14." Frank said.

"I'll be 15 in a couple months," she tried.

"And until you're 18, we're still going to try to protect you."

Anna frowned. At least he was okay. She just had to remind herself of that. "I know you have a lot of work to do, but can I stay? Please?" Anna begged.

"Go watch some TV," Frank said, waving to the sunroom.

"Maybe I can help," Anna said.

"Anna," Henry warned.

"I grew up in a family of cops, Pops, I notice things." That's when she noticed the looks on their faces. "Fine, I'll just sit here and be quiet." Anna said softly, seeing the look on her grandfather and great grandfather's faces. If she kept pushing it they'd send her home and she knew it.

"Okay," Henry agreed. So for the next two hours Anna sat quietly watching and listening to the cops around her work. When Jamie came in to take her home, most of the rest of the cops had already left as well. On the way to Staten Island, Jamie told her about Lydia's suicide and how he thought that the Blue Templar had gotten to her.

"It does seem a little odd. Have you found out any more?" Anna asked when he finished.

"No, but that just means I've been busy."

"I know, and as long as you're being careful, I can deal with you looking into this. How high do you think this goes?"

"Do you really think your grandfather would be involved in something like this?" Jamie asked.

"No. If there's one thing our family hates, it's dirty cops. I think if Grampa was involved in this he would have made sure Uncle Joe stayed very far away from the Templar. He wouldn't have the heart or stomach for it. Dad on the other hand, he's a good cop but he likes to toe the very edge of the line. Grampa could have pushed him over the edge. I think he might suspect something, but I don't think he knows exactly what it is. If Grampa was involved, he would have shut it down after Uncle Joe got killed." Anna stared out the front window of the Chevy. "Does Grampa know you're looking into this?"

"No, I want to figure this out before telling any of them."

"That's what Uncle Joe said too. Can't bring it up without proof. Grampa will believe your gut as a cop but as Commissioner he'll want proof and to involve IA, but they might be involved too and that could be bad."

"Joe's dedication is tomorrow, let's not worry about it okay?" Jamie suggested.

Anna nodded and before she knew they were outside her house in Staten Island. "I don't want to go inside. Can we just go back to your place?" Anna asked.

"No. Bite the bullet and apologize. It's usually for the best," Jamie told her.

"Fine." Anna sighed but got out of the car and went inside to find her mom in the kitchen and the boys playing video games. She walked over to her mom and was glad she didn't see her dad anywhere. That meant he had either caught a case or pushed his way into the shooting case. "Mom?"

"I don't like that you think you can just go off and text me halfway there and assume I'm going to be okay with it. I'm not always going to be okay with it."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." Anna said, looking as contrite as possible. She had really messed up and Jamie was right, apologizing would make things easier. It would also show that Anna respected her mother, which she did, greatly. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Next time ask first, there's a better chance we'll let you do what you want if you ask."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And not a word to your father. I'll handle him."

"Thank you."

"You're growing up, Anna, and we need to realize that. At the same time you need to understand respect will get you more than asking for forgiveness a lot of the time."

"Yes, ma'am."

The dedication ceremony was upon them not long after that. Anna had found out that the man her grandfather had been protecting was Walter Donahue, one of his old friends and a priest from a local church. His name had just been released to the press early Thursday, though the press was still speculating about who the intended target was. At the ceremony, Anna sat on the very end of the front row looking for all intents and purposes like she wanted to be there and like she was supporting her family but deep down she knew this was all just pomp and circumstance for the college and though Joe never would have said anything to anyone, he would have hated the big ceremony. He would have appreciated a small one with family and friends but no press and definitely no one calling him a hero. Part of the way through one of Joe's favorite poems, Frank, who was reading it, repeated a line as his eyes shot to the upper right of the room causing Anna to instantly go on high alert. She casually looked over her shoulder to not draw attention to herself or whatever problem was occurring and spotted her dad and uncle wrestling with some man before they were approached by a few uniforms who in turn escorted the man out of the building. Anna studied the two Reagan men for a moment, and then her grandfather finished his speech, so she turned back around and applauded with the rest of the crowd.

Too soon it was time for Anna's least favorite part of these events: picture time. The entire family was invited up on stage and gathered around the plaque and the minute they were in place, flash bulbs went off all around the room. Danny, his family, and Henry were to the left of the plaque, if you were looking at the stage from the audience, and the rest of the Reagans to the right. Anna could feel Henry's warm hand on her left shoulder, a warm, comforting weight but then felt another hand on her right shoulder. She glanced at it out of the corner of her eye but there was nothing there. "Smile," a voice said in her left ear. It couldn't have been Frank as he was too far away and Henry and Danny were to her right. The voice sounded a lot like her uncle Joe. She figured her brain was just playing tricks on her and imagining what he would say if he were there. "It's my day, you should enjoy it for me," the voice added. Anna blinked a few times, still certain she was imagining the voice and the cold chill running down her spine but gave a gentle smile. If there was some version of it where Joe was looking down on his family, she didn't want to disappoint him. "That's my girl." Then the voice was quiet.

The moment they were released, Anna rushed through the building to find the photographer who was down front and center taking photos. It didn't take long for her to find him or for her to bat her pretty brown eyes and get him to let her take a look at his photos. Flipping through them, she saw a lot of good ones then spotted an odd one. There was a glare right in the middle of the photo. She could tell it wasn't a glare off the plaque as the glare was higher up on the photo. "What happened here?" Anna asked, showing the photo to the man.

"Glare from the overhead lights, from another camera flash, or the supernatural if you believe in that," he told her.

"Can you email me a couple of these photos?"

"Sure, why?"

"Not often we have a professional photog taking pictures of the entire family. This one, this one, and this one. Please." Anna said, showing him the one with the glare and two other really good ones. He accepted her email address, one she usually reserved for surveys or junk mail and he promised to have them to her in the next few days. She returned to the family and the inquisition from her father.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked.

"Surrounded by a wall of blue?" Anna suggested.

"We're going out for dinner," Jamie said, stopping anything else Danny had to say to his kid or Anna from getting an attitude. He really didn't want them to get into it in public. Especially not on that day.

"Can I ride with you?" Anna asked, looking up at her uncle.

"Sure, if it's okay with ..." he trailed off looking up at Danny.

"It's fine," Danny sighed.

"Sweet." Anna followed Jamie to his car and as he started the engine, she looked at him. "Can we make a pit stop before dinner?"

"Where to?" Jamie asked. Deep down he knew exactly where she wanted to go but didn't want to mention it just in case he was wrong.

"The graveyard. I know it's out of the way and all but ... after today ..."

"Sure. Not a problem," Jamie said, smiling.

They stopped at the graveyard and stood staring at the three Reagan headstones. Anna stepped towards Joe's and talked to him softly for a few moments. Then she turned back towards Jamie. "Thank you. I can't explain it but I felt like I needed to stop here and no, I don't think it had anything to do with the dedication today," Anna said.

"Okay, you ready to go?" he asked. Anna nodded and they joined the family for dinner.

* * *

Since Februarys in New York were freezing, everyone Anna knew ate in the cafeteria during lunch. The same could be said of the Friday following the dedication. That's why Jim found that time the perfect time to pull Anna outside to have a little conversation. "Do you know the gossip you cause when you pull me aside like this?" Anna asked. "Especially outside in the middle of snowy Staten Island? You're a handsome sophomore and you're pulling a lowly freshman like me aside where no one can hear what you're saying."

"Well if you'd quit ducking me after school and replying with one word texts, I wouldn't have to draw this kind of attention and risk my girlfriend's ire just to get you to talk to me. How's your granddad?" Jim asked.

"He's fine. Tough old goat. Can't keep a Reagan down for long."

"Yeah?" Jim sounded like he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"That's good to hear. Sometimes though, I wonder about you and how our friends never put it together that your dad is a cop when things like this end up in the paper." Jim pulled a copy of the New York Times from his bag and opened it to page 19. He tapped the photo over the headline that read _'Dedication to Top Cop's Son'._

"Well, because namely it lists my full name and most kids here only know me as Anna and be honest, if you hadn't seen me at NYC's Finest Heroes dinner with curly hair, would you recognize me in that photo?" Anna asked. She usually kept her medium length blonde hair straight as it was easier not to worry about curling it every morning but sometimes it felt nice to put a little extra effort in, especially when it came to fancy dinners or big ceremonies even if she hated going to the functions in the first place. Since Jim was the son of an FDNY firefighter he had attended the heroes' dinner as well.

"I'd like to say I would, but you're right," Jim sighed. "I'm glad your grandfather is okay."

"Thanks, Jim," Anna said. "Now, go smooth things over with your girlfriend. Tell her I'm sorry."

"Won't do anything of the sort. I wanted to talk to you and if she has any problems with that she can stuff it. I'm allowed to have friends, and that includes you."

"Jim, prioritize."

"I am." Jim smirked and walked back inside. Anna sighed. The last thing she wanted to be was a thorn in his relationship. It wasn't fair to him and she knew what usually happened to relationships where there was another woman in the mix and Anna didn't want to be that girl.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and all the other holidays, or no holidays, you believe in. I hope this chapter was better for you.**_


	10. Baseball

_**Thanks to the reviewers**_ **LoveMeSomeFrankR _and_ gr8th23 _and_ Donnie88 _. I'm glad you liked it. Also thanks to those who read and those still adding this to their favorite and alert lists.  
_**

 _Contains scenes and references to episode 1X15 and 1X16 and 1X17._

* * *

About a week after the shooting, Danny sat his three kids down after dinner. Anna noticed the paper and ink on the table in front of the couch and wondered where this was going. Thankfully her dad was as blunt as always and just came out with it. "When was the last time you three were fingerprinted?" Danny asked.

"When I started school this year," Sean said instantly. "They did a whole big thing on safety kits. You should ask Mom what she did with it."

"Does this have anything to do with that girl on the news?" Anna asked.

"I'm a cop, Anna, I know the statistics of the number of people who go missing and don't have fingerprints or DNA on record."

"You want our DNA too?" Jack asked shocked.

"That's where I put my foot down," Anna said. "Mom!"

"Yes?" Linda asked, entering the room.

"Do you still have those fingerprint cards the school did on us?" Anna asked.

"Let me check." She grabbed her keys and walked to the coat closet at the bottom of the stairs. Soon she came up with three cards. Anna knew she had pulled them from under Danny's off duty weapon in the lock box. "Yep. Sean's was done this year, five months ago at the school, Jack's was done three years ago, and Anna's hasn't been done since Kindergarten. That can't be right. I thought we did them when we moved here?"

"No, the school offered to do them but we moved here three years after I had them done in Kindergarten. You weren't worried about them," Anna explained.

"That means you boys are excused. Anna, give me your hand," Danny said.

"Sweet," Jack and Sean cheered, racing upstairs.

"Homework first, boys. You know the rules." Linda called after them.

"Do we really have to do this?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to find out from the news that something has happened to my kid." Danny stared her down and Anna finally held out her hand to her dad. Soon she was in the bathroom trying to scrub the ink from her fingers.

"Anna," Linda said, peaking in the door. Anna looked up into the mirror at her mom's reflection. Anna's face was unreadable, something Linda heavily cursed her grandfather-in-law for. If he hadn't taught her his old poker tricks maybe her daughter would be more open.

"I'm not mad." Anna said, seeing her mom studying her. "Dad's right, people do go missing every day in this city and the last thing he wants is to lose one of us but he has to realize that not everything he sees on the job is going to come home to haunt him. What criminal is going to be dumb enough to come after Dad's family?" Anna asked.

"That's a total 180 from what you were saying just 4 months ago."

"I know but it's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So you understand why he's worried? After Joe and with everything he sees, he'd be devastated if something happened to his family that he could prevent with a little overprotection. In his mind it's not overprotection if it saves a life."

"I know." Anna sighed. "However I am 14. It's like in my basic DNA to push back on him. Give him a hard time, you know?"

"I understand," Linda said as Anna dried her hands. Anna smiled then hugged her mom before going to bed.

By the next Friday, Anna realized that she was being overly tough on her dad and he was only tough on people he really cared about. Sensing she needed to go see him and knowing that it wouldn't be home for a while, she texted her mom asking permission to go to Manhattan. It took some back and forth, but Linda finally agreed and Anna made her way to Manhattan. She talked her way past the desk sergeant then made her way upstairs to the detective squad and sat down in the chair by her dad's desk. She drummed her fingers on his desk and gave Gormley a short nod and quick smile as he passed her into his office. He nodded back. Soon a hand came down over her drumming fingers and pulled her up and out of her seat. "Anna," Danny said.

When she looked up at him, he looked more curious and concerned than angry. "Dad, can we talk for a second?" Anna asked. "Mom knows I'm here, please, don't be mad."

"I'm not, she texted me letting me know you were coming. Come over here." Danny led her around the corner from his CO's office to the coffee maker. They stopped and Danny turned to her, bracing his hands on his hips, his left resting on the back of his duty weapon.

"For the last couple months, I've been kinda hard on you. You're my dad and I'm 14. Pushing back is technically what I'm supposed to do. It's like a switch. Your sweet, cuddly, little girl turns into this hard to get along with, stubborn, mouthy teen. I'm—I don't mean to, but I feel like it's part of growing up. Lately though, I've come to realize you're tough on us because you care so much and you don't want anything bad to happen. I can appreciate that." Anna finally looked up from toying with her fingers to see something in her dad's eyes. It was more than his normal poker face, it was a darkness; one that seemed to be slowly consuming him. "I don't know what case you're working on, nor do I want to know, but there's something about this case and it's getting to you. I don't mean to make it worse," Anna said.

"It's not your fault, Anna," Danny answered. It really wasn't. As hard as she had been pushing back, she had still been a bright ray of sunshine in a very dark week. Especially when she did what she did next. Anna threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, resting her head against his thudding heart.

"I love you, Daddy," she said softly. She could feel his body relax and his heart rate slowed down. The storm clouds hanging over his head slowly blew away and the darkness trying to claw its way out was shoved back deep inside of him. His arms wrapped themselves around the girl and held her tight trying to forget all the pain and misery this case had brought up. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and breathed in her smell. These moments had become so rare that he was going to enjoy it while she was here and willing to hug him.

"Thank you, I love you too," Danny answered. As Anna felt her dad relax, she pulled back and smiled up at him. Danny gave her the best smile he could and Anna noticed that most of the darkness had gone from his eyes. They walked back over to Danny's desk where Anna picked up her backpack and noticed a lady sitting at the desk across from Danny's. "Jack, this is my daughter, Anna. Anna, my partner, Detective Jackie Curatola."

"Nice to meet you," Anna said, offering the detective a hand to shake. The woman stood a bit and shook the offered hand. "You are taking care of my dad, aren't you?"

"As much as he needs it," Jackie answered.

"Let you in on a little secret?"

"Sure," Jackie said, smiling indulgently. Anna got the feeling she was only being humored and Jackie wasn't going to believe anything she had to say. She'd tell the detective anyway.

"Under this hardened, angry exterior, Dad's just a big, soft, squishy teddy bear." Anna poked her dad in the stomach and grinned. "I should go. It's a long train ride home and baseball tryouts are on Monday."

"Baseball?" Jackie asked. Now the detective looked curious.

Anna nodded as Danny grabbed her arm. "No way. I think you're forgetting that you're only 14 years old," Danny said, looking down at her. Anna looked from the confused female detective to her stern looking father. She knew Jackie was probably wondering what was wrong with a 14-year-old playing baseball.

"Did I say train? I meant bus. All stops included it should only take about half an hour."

"No." Danny insisted. "I will let you take the subway to your grandfather's but you're not taking the train all the way back home."

"Fine." Anna sighed. "Nice to meet you, Detective." Anna nodded to Jackie. "Bye Dad."

The subway ride seemed short and peaceful and soon Danny was picking her up from his dad's. After a rather quiet dinner on Sunday, Henry brought out cheesecake from Junior's, left over from when Frank had been shot. Danny passed on it and though Anna put a piece on her plate, she only picked at it. They talked about Danny's case, something Anna couldn't follow then Danny was up and back to work. Talk dulled around her until she heard her grandfather call her name.

"Yes, sir?" Anna asked.

"What's wrong? You love cheesecake from Junior's," Henry said.

"You say it's better than birthday cake," Jack added.

"Just worried about tomorrow. Baseball tryouts," Anna said, still toying with the cheesecake.

"Worried you won't make the team?" Jamie asked.

"Not exactly. JV is a lock. I can still pitch fast enough and hard enough that they blink and miss it, but once you're in 9th grade, you're considered for varsity."

"You think you're not good enough?" Jamie asked.

"It's not that," Anna said. Well, not completely that, she added to herself. "My school runs from seventh to twelfth grade so either team has kids I know and have played ball with before but the varsity team also has seniors on it. If I do make varsity, it's not like I'll ever get to play. Their pitcher is really good and I'm a girl so yeah. It was hard enough to make jv with my gender hanging over my head; varsity will almost be an absolute no go." Anna stared down at her cheesecake resolving herself to jv and the inability to make varsity.

"Hey," Frank said. Anna looked up at him, "you're a Reagan. You'll do fine."

Anna scoffed. "'You're a Reagan', what's that even mean?" she asked.

"You're stubborn," Frank answered, "and hardheaded, passionate, and you have that fire in your belly that makes you capable of achieving whatever you put your mind to. You're like your dad." Frank smiled.

Anna sighed and nodded. After a brief moment, she wiped her hands on her napkin, placed it on the table, pushed her cheesecake to her brothers then stood. "I need some air," Anna said, "excuse me, please." Anna walked out back and sat down on the back steps.

"What did I say?" Frank asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Frank," Linda answered. Frank nodded but wasn't sure he believed her. Anna stared up at the darkening sky thinking over what they had just said inside. It wasn't really what her grandfather had said; it was what he had implied. That she wouldn't be a real Reagan if she set her mind to something and failed. "Anna," Linda said, sitting down next to her daughter. "What's wrong?" Anna looked up at her mom confused. "Anna, you may look more like me than your dad but your mannerisms and personality are just like your dad. I've spent close to sixteen years studying him and 14 and a half raising you. I know you, Anna. I may spend more time with the boys, but I do know a lot about my daughter. This has something to do with what your grandfather said. Maybe not exactly what he said but the implication behind it."

"He said that Reagans can do anything they set their minds to and I know I'm going to do everything in my power to make it and I'll play like it's the clutch situation of the year and everything's on the line, but ..." Anna took a deep breath and then another, choking back tears. "What if Grampa is wrong? What if I play my heart out and I don't make it? Does that mean that I'm not a real Reagan? I know that things always work out for Dad and Uncle Jamie and Aunt Erin, but ..." The tears over took her at that point and she couldn't continue.

Linda wrapped her in a hug and held her close. As she rubbed Anna's back, Linda wondered exactly what was bothering her. Sure, Anna had implied that she was worried that she wasn't a real Reagan if she didn't make it but Linda wondered if that's really what was bothering her or if it wasn't as deep. "But?" Linda asked gently, tipping Anna's head up to look the teen in the eyes.

"If I'm not good enough to make varsity when I put my entire heart and soul into it does that mean I'm not good enough to be a real Reagan?"

So there it was. Out there in plain English for her mom. Anna's biggest fear was that as the oldest grandchild and Danny's oldest child she may not be good enough to her dad and granddad. Linda smiled gently and brushed the tears away. "Sweetie, I know that right now you're putting yourself under more pressure than necessary. Your grandfather's words in there did not help. I may not be a Reagan by blood but I've sat at enough Reagan Sunday dinners and holidays to know that each and every single one of those people in there will be extremely proud that you gave 110%, everything you have, whether you make it or not. No one is going to be disappointed if you don't make it. No one but you."

"But Dad—"

"Your dad works harder than any other detective and by doing so he sacrifices time with his family. If he can't take the time to help you practice for tryouts and would rather be working than watching ball games, then he's not allowed to be angry if you don't make it. I'll let you in on a little secret that your uncle Joe told me about your dad. Don't tell him you know." Anna nodded, eager to hear a secret about her dad. One she hoped had something to do with the situation. Joe could bond with anyone and while he was true he loved his sister-in-law, Anna knew the two hadn't been super close. "The first time your dad took the driver's test, he failed."

Anna scoffed, looking back up at the sky. "Written tests never were Dad's strong suit."

"The driving portion," Linda corrected. "Speeding, cutting corners, not following directions, and he hit two cones during the parallel parking part. The instructor failed him and wouldn't let him retest for three months. When he did take the test again, he had this hippy chick who only passed him to get a date with him."

"So it's okay if I don't make it?" Anna asked.

"Of course it is. We're proud of you either way. You know Joe would be too. Plus, I'm sure he'll be right there with you," Linda said.

"I like to think he's become my new guardian angel. He earns those wings if he is," Anna said. "Thank you, Mama."

Linda smiled and hugged her daughter. She left her daughter on the steps as she got up and went back inside to find her sons. Anna took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She knew her mom was right and that outwardly her family would show nothing but the utmost support for her, but part of her wondered how many of them would be inwardly disappointed. Thankfully, when she woke up on Monday morning, most of that doubt and fear was gone and at lunch Jim talked the rest of it out of her head.

When Anna got home that night, she found her brothers at the table doing homework, her mom in the kitchen making dinner, and her dad nowhere to be seen even though his Jeep was parked on the curb. She dropped her backpack and equipment bag on the couch then ruffled Jack's hair and hugged Sean from behind. "Someone seems a little happy," Sean said.

"Not happy but not upset either. Got to play a good game of ball today," Anna said. "Mom, where's Dad?" Anna asked.

"In the shower, he'll be down for dinner. How'd it go?" Linda asked.

"Let's wait until Dad's here too," Anna said.

"That good, huh?" Linda asked.

Anna could tell her mom felt bad. "I want to tell everyone together," Anna said lightly. Linda turned to look at her daughter, but as was becoming more common, Linda was unable to read her face.

"Okay, but your stuff doesn't go on the couch," Linda told her.

Anna sighed trying not to roll her eyes. She put her baseball bag in the closet then put her book bag on the chair in the kitchen. "Happy?" Anna asked, sarcastically.

"Ecstatic. Hands; then set the table. Boys, get cleaned up for dinner," Linda told her daughter then called to the boys at the table. Soon they sat down for dinner and Jack and Sean talked about their days. Linda turned to Danny as Anna continued to eat and make no effort to tell them what happened. "How's the case?" Linda asked.

"Finally nailed him. Not without a fight though." Danny motioned to the scrape on the side of his face. "How were tryouts?" Danny asked turning to Anna.

"Fine," Anna answered, nonchalantly.

It went dead silent in the house for nearly a full minute as everyone stared at Anna. When Danny realized she wasn't going to elaborate, he pushed. "Just fine? You've been worked up about tryouts for three weeks and now that they're over, they went just fine?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Anna answered.

"Did you at least make the team?" Jack asked.

"I made the team."

"You made varsity?" Danny sounded shocked.

"Jack asked if I made the team and he didn't specify which one. Yes, I'll be playing baseball this spring."

"Anna," Danny warned, staring her down like a perp who was jerking him around.

Anna finished the rest of the spaghetti on her plate as well as the piece of garlic bread then downed her milk before looking at her dad. "I'm throwing 85 miles per hour but I can't hit hard enough and I can't beat an outfield throw home and apparently that's what counts at varsity level." Anna turned her eyes to her mom. "Can I go now?"

"No," Danny said.

"Yeah," Linda answered. Anna took Linda's answer over Danny's and left the table putting her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to go—" Danny started.

"To work as normal, Danny. She's got three more years to make varsity. I know you've always been more into football and hockey than baseball, but why don't you try working with her first. Take her to the batting cages or for a run. It could help both of you," Linda explained.

"Yeah, Dad. You're always helping us with football and soccer and stuff, why not help Anna?" Sean added.

"Eat," Danny told him.

"I'm finished," Sean answered.

"Jack?" Danny asked.

"Me too, but if you want my opinion, I don't think you spend as much time with Anna as you do with us. I get it, you're busy and she doesn't like much of the same stuff as you do but you should try. That's what you always tell us. Find something in common," Jack replied.

"Clear your plates," Danny sighed. Jack and Sean shared a confused look. Danny had asked for their opinion and now he seemed mad that they had disagreed with him. None the less they got up and took their plates to the kitchen noticing that Anna had moved to the doorway between the living room and the kitchen where she couldn't be seen by their parents in the dining room.

"Danny, just try okay? Last night after you left dinner, she told us about tryouts and your dad said that she was a Reagan and that meant she could do anything she set her mind to."

"She can, Linda."

"Well, today she gave 110% and she failed. What does that say about her being a Reagan?"

"She became a Reagan the day she came into this family." Danny dropped his voice unsure if any of his children could still hear him. "Her not making the varsity team doesn't mean I love her any less than I love her brothers."

"It just means you're disappointed in her," Linda sighed. She knew that was going to happen.

Anna closed her eyes and leaned back against the door jamb. She knew just to her left Jack and Sean were standing in the kitchen just out of sight of their dad's seat in the dining room. Jack pressed a finger to his lips as he looked at Sean who nodded. "I'm not disappointed, Linda. Would I have been thrilled if she made the varsity team? Absolutely. Was I expecting her to? No. I know she loves baseball but ..." Danny trailed off unsure. "But I'm not sure she has the same passion for sports the boys do." Linda sighed heavily, looking at her husband plainly. "Don't look at me like that. I will support her until this world comes to an end no matter what she chooses to do, but I know that baseball probably won't be the biggest thing in her life for long."

"If she wants it to be?" Linda asked softly.

"Then she's going to have to work ten times as hard as the boys. I love my little girl and I really do think she can do anything she wants but you and I both know that boys and girls are built differently and unless she's putting in ten times the effort, her body won't be able to put out the same kind of result the boys get naturally. I will try to help her but you and I both know that ever since we moved to Staten Island things haven't been the same between her and I. That was about the same time she started preferring Joe over me. Like I made her leave the city so she quit turning to me."

Linda and Anna sighed at the same time. "Those two things aren't related," Linda answered. "We moved to Staten Island because our two bedroom apartment in Manhattan wasn't big enough for us and three kids. It was pushing it having her and Jack share the same room. She was eight and didn't need our attention that much so she felt like she was being left out. When you have a four year old and a new baby something's gotta give. Joe always made an effort to be there for her when you were stretched thin. Danny, she knows you love her and she loves you, just be there for her," Linda said.

At that point Anna and the boys went up to their rooms and Anna did what was left of her homework before starting to study her new signal guide from her coach. It explained the signals the catcher would use to communicate with her about her pitches.


	11. Mama

_**Thanks to those who reviewed**_ **Donnie88, and Pharmergirl. _I hope those of you who have reviewed in the past are still reading this. Thanks to all of you who are reading and putting this on your alert and favorite lists._  
**

 _Contains scenes from 1X18._

* * *

Danny really tried to help out Anna over the next couple of weeks but with cases piling up on his desk and a sergeant down his neck about it and the paperwork he kept pushing off, the afternoons that he did have off, she had practice or it was Sunday and they were both too tired from a long week to put in any effort. Anna's first game rolled around and they crushed the Blue Jays 6-1. "No dad?" Derrek asked as they finished packing up their bags after the game.

"No, but my mom and brothers made it. That's always a plus," Anna said. Since Jim had been bumped up to varsity Anna had bonded with her catcher Derrek Jones. Though he didn't know that her dad was a detective, he did know that a lot of her family was in law enforcement.

"Isn't that the police commissioner?" Derrek asked, motioning to Frank who was making his way down out of the stands with the rest of the crowd.

"Yes. If you can keep your trap shut, I'll let you in on a little secret," Anna said, stuffing her batting gloves and bat in her bag. Derrek nodded. "I just call him Grampa," Anna said.

"You—you're—wow. Didn't realize you were that Reagan."

"Yeah, see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah. Later." Derrek walked over to his dad waving goodbye to Anna. Anna waved back and once most of her teammates were gone she walked over to her family.

"Great game, sweetheart," Linda said, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Anna said.

"Your dad's sorry he couldn't be here."

"Yeah, me too."

"You did well," Frank added.

"Thank you. And thanks to all of you for coming," Anna answered. Everyone except her dad had made it.

"Who wants ice cream? If I remember correctly there's one not far from here," Henry said. Nicky and the boys cheered and Anna smiled. As they headed for the cars, Jamie took Anna's bag and tossed his arm around her shoulders.

"I know you're disappointed. You wish your dad could have been here," Jamie said.

"The little girl inside me does, but she still believes in monsters and heroes and unicorns. The teen she grew into doesn't really care anymore."

Jamie pulled his niece to a stop and hugged her tight. "You and I both know that's not true and I'm sorry you think you feel that way."

"Yeah," Anna said, relishing the hug for a moment then shrugging and pulling away. She continued walking and Jamie followed. She didn't mean to be so hard on her dad or have such low expectations but she always felt like the lower her expectations were, the less disappointed she'd get when they weren't fulfilled.

* * *

"Alright kids, hit the showers and don't forget, practice tomorrow, right after school. Miss it and you'll sit the bench on Saturday at the game!" their coach called at the end of practice one Wednesday in early April. The teams cheered and headed for the locker rooms. Once they had showered and packed up the team began to disperse. Anna, Jim, and Derrek headed through the school, then down the front steps.

"Make sure you ice that shoulder, pitch," Derrek told her. "Dave is good but you and I are on the same wavelength." Their centerfielder, Dave Mackey, was also a fast pitcher but he didn't have the same connection with Derrek.

Anna had spent all practice that day working on her pitching so her shoulder was a little more sore than usual. She lifted her left hand in a wave as Derrek headed off then turned to Jim who was standing next to her. She smiled as she looked up at him, his brown hair almost glowing red from the light of the late afternoon sun. "So, will I see you at our game?" she asked Jim as they stood at the bottom of the stairs outside the front entrance to the school.

"Unfortunately not. The varsity team's game is at the same time against the same school but on their home field. Wish I could be there to watch you kick butt, but I gotta do the same," Jim said. He and Anna lived in opposite directions of the school. "Isn't that your uncle?" Jim asked. He motioned across the street to the cop car parked on the opposite curb.

"Can't be. My uncle works out of the twelfth precinct near Central Park in Manhattan. What would he be doing here, in Staten Island?" Anna asked.

"Then it's kinda creepy that a cop in full uniform is staring right at us," Jim told her. They both looked around to find that they were the only ones left in the vicinity.

Anna looked back across the street, staring hard at the man and had to admit he did look very similar to her uncle. He was standing on the near side of his car, in full NYPD blue with his hat in his hands. The only way to figure out what he wanted was for Anna to cross the street and find out. "Give me a full minute, if I don't start screaming, you're good to go."

"And if you do?" Jim asked worried.

"Get the license plate on the car and call 911 as you walk away," Anna said, thanking god that today was one of those days where jv and varsity practiced together. Usually varsity was long gone by the time jv got done with their practice. Anna made her way down the sidewalk and stopped at the curb checking both ways before crossing the street to make sure it was clear then stepped out. She had just stepped on the center line when she heard an engine rev down the street. Anna looked both ways, pausing in the middle of the street, but seeing nothing she continued. Car tires squealed and a car tore down the road towards her. Luckily Jamie's instincts and reactions were as sharp as ever and as the car approached, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pinning her between him and the RMP as the SUV raced past, completely missing them.

"Anna!" Jim called, worriedly.

Anna looked up at her uncle who was looking down on her to make sure she was okay. Anna took a deep breath and slowly let it out then waved to Jim. "Are you okay?" Jamie asked as the front door of the RMP opened. Anna didn't look towards Jamie's partner but did nod to Jamie. He ran his hands down her arms then down her back. "Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"I'm fine," Anna said. She looked back at Jim and smiled.

"Good, now come on." Jamie led her around the back of the cop car to the passenger side and then opened the back door to the car. He motioned to it and Anna shook her head.

"Not until I know what two patrol officers from the twelfth precinct up near Central Park in Manhattan are doing in full uniform in the 125th precinct in Staten Island with their RMP. I highly doubt your CO is okay with this, especially since it's the middle of the afternoon on Wednesday."

"Your dad asked for a favor and we're on meal. Please, get in the car," Jamie said.

Anna braced her arms on top of the door and looked at Jamie skeptically. "Asked for a favor? More like volunteered you and made you get your partner to agree. Something big is going on. Why else would you give up most of your hour break to drive out here, pick me up, take me home, then drive all the way back to the twelfth? This time of day? Tell me what's going on," Anna demanded.

"Will you get in the car if I promise to tell you on the way?" Jamie asked.

"On the way? I live like ten blocks from here. I could just walk."

"You're not going home. Anna, I have forced guys bigger than you in this car, get in." Anna could tell his patience was wearing thin with her and was impressed. It usually took a lot longer than that. Jamie was often the most patient of the Reagan clan.

"Reagan, just do me a favor and get in the car. The last thing I need is to be dropping off the commissioner's granddaughter at the same time he's getting home. That's more explaining than I want to do in one day." Anna knew that voice. That was the voice of Joe's old partner. A partner she knew better than to argue with. Tony Renzulli. She huffed and got in the car. "Thank you," he said as the back door shut.

"You were talking to me?" Anna asked, placing her bags on the seat next to her. She looked at Renzulli through the screen cage that separated the two seats.

"Yes. Every time I see you, you remind me of Joe and then someone reminds me that you're Danny's kid. I never believe it until you pull something like that." Renzulli motioned to the car door as Jamie opened the passenger door. "You're just like your dad when you get angry."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," Anna said, buckling her seatbelt as Jamie climbed in the car. Renzulli started the engine and then took off. "So if I'm not going home, where are we headed? Back to Manhattan?"

"Brooklyn. Danny wanted us to take you to Dad's. The case he's testifying in on Friday, the guy has a history of witness intimidation," Jamie told her.

"Be that as it may, I'm not missing anything because of him."

"Are you forgetting you were almost run over?"

"Not forgetting anything, but I won't put my life on hold for someone who can't do the time for their crimes. Besides how does anyone who isn't a cop know I'm Danny's kid? There's nothing connecting me to him online."

"He asked us to take you there; anything else has to be taken up with him." The rest of the ride was silent as Anna contemplated her choices. She could make a big stink and get her dad upset with her or she could just accept it and let go of the inconvenience. She knew her dad would probably prefer the latter.

Jamie and Renzulli dropped her off and she found her brothers and Pops inside. Frank wasn't home yet which was probably helpful, giving Anna time to calm down from the information Jamie had told her. She plopped down in the sunroom with an ice pack on her shoulder as she did her homework. Her brothers were at the dining room table doing theirs too.

When she finished her homework, she watched a little TV, alternating between icing her shoulder and resting it without the ice pack. Frank came in the house around 5:30 and said hi to her before entering the kitchen to speak with his father. She could hear her grandfathers making grilled cheese and chili in the kitchen after a while but didn't bother to get up and check. A little while after that, she was watching a commercial for a local car dealership when out of the corner of her eye, she saw her dad come up the back walk, on to the screened in back porch then the door in the kitchen opened rapidly. That was Anna's first clue that something was wrong. The door closed and Anna heard thundering feet and cries of "daddy!"

She hauled herself up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She stood right next to the refrigerator just out of sight of her dad but not of that of Frank and Henry. Both of her grandfathers had poker faces. She moved closer to the wall and could just see around the fridge. When she did, she saw her father hugging her brothers tight. She leaned back against the wall listening to the conversation. When Jack asked about Linda, Danny explained that she was at a spa overnight for an early birthday present. There was something in his voice though, almost like desperation that had Anna's senses on high alert. Jack then asked when she was coming back and Frank sent him and Sean to play video games as Henry watched her. Anna looked away from him and back at her dad to see his body sag as the boys left the room. Suddenly he was back on high alert.

"Anna?" Danny asked. Henry and Frank both looked towards the sunroom. Danny spun to look at her and crossed over to her. Anna looked up at the concerned look on her dad's face and back away from him. He looked terrified. "Anna," he said gently.

"No," Anna answered. The look in his eyes was more than the concern over her almost getting hit by a car. She could tell that was part of it though. This fear in her dad's eyes was something that transcended his normal fear. Something major had just happened. Something that scared her normally unflappable dad. "The worst part of having a detective for an old man is you almost always know when I'm lying to you. The best part of it, and growing up in a family full of detectives, is that you pretty good at learning to read people. You're scared and relieved, but kinda guilty. You lied to my brothers. We can't ... really? A spa?"

"Are you okay? Jamie told me what happened," Danny said.

"I'm fine. Where's Mama?" Anna asked, trying not to cry. Danny moved to her and the second he reached for her she shrank back away from him. "Daddy!" she begged.

"They took her," Danny said gently.

Anna's knees suddenly gave out from under her and she slid down the wall. Her breath came in short gasps as the ice pack slipped from her hand. She looked up at her dad and he saw a scared little girl staring at him. She looked completely at a loss. Danny crouched in front of her as she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. He gently laid a hand on her knees as her eyes slid shut. When they opened again, Anna's brown eyes looked less afraid. "You're gonna bring my mama home. You're gonna find her and you'll bring her home safe and sound. I need my mama. Please," Anna begged.

"I promise I will," Danny said. He held out a hand and after a moment she took it and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "I know that you're about to threaten me but it goes without saying, I will bring your mom home. I won't sleep until she's safe and sound," Danny explained. Anna rested her head against his chest. "Are you okay? And don't lie to me, Anna."

"I'm fine, Daddy. He didn't hit me. Scared maybe but Uncle Jamie saved me. Pulled me out of the way. I'm okay," Anna said. She pulled back and looked up at him. Danny cupped her face brushing away her tears. He nodded and she tried her best to smile. "Just bring Mama home."

"Did your uncle do that to your arm?" Danny asked. She looked up at him confused. "You haven't moved your right arm since I got here."

"Tough practice," she answered. "I'll be okay in a few hours. It had nothing to do with Uncle Jamie."

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and felt it to make sure it wasn't dislocated. "Well, aside from being really cold, which I assume is from the ice pack," Anna bit her tongue to keep down a sarcastic remark, "it doesn't fell broken or dislocated. Do you have practice tomorrow?"

"And school. I miss practice, I sit out the game. I know that you can't show up to all my games but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be there. I have to play this game on Saturday. I can't miss it. Dad," Anna nearly begged. Danny sighed resting his hand on her left shoulder not to make her other shoulder worse. She looked at him and saw that he looked concerned and sad. Then there was a battle going on behind his brown eyes. Finally he sighed again.

"I don't want you in any danger and knowing that you're out there, unprotected, isn't an option. I'm sorry, but it's one game you'll have to miss. These guys ... they're not corner street drug dealers. They're drug dealers with ties to a Peruvian Drug Cartel. They specialize in smuggling coke into New York. He is very dangerous and he already took your mama. I can't lose you too. Don't make me order you to stay here."

Anna sighed and looked down at the floor. She looked past her dad at Frank. He was giving her what she and Nicky had termed the "all knowing" look. The look that told her that her dad was going to get his way in the end. Ann took several deep breaths to resign herself to that fact and finally spoke again. "Maybe my coach will understand a family emergency," Anna said. She thought it over and decided it wasn't worth the fight. Not when her mom was missing.

"I'm sure he will," Danny agreed.

Anna hugged her dad again. Danny held her tight and discretely checked her for injuries but found nothing. "I'm okay and I'll be better when you bring my mama home."

"Anna, go wash up," Frank said. Anna nodded and walked to the bathroom. Danny picked up the ice pack from the floor and put it in the freezer. "She's not going anywhere alone. We'll let the schools know they're staying here until Monday. Nothing's going to happen to her."

"I know, thanks, Dad," Danny answered. Danny left the house vowing not to return without his wife and Anna was a bit shocked to not see her dad at dinner but was thankful that he was doing everything in his power to make sure Linda came home safe and sound.

All through the following day, Anna spent time with her brothers and Henry playing video games and watching TV as well as crushing all three Reagan men in a couple board games. She could see how much her brothers were enjoying the time together and how far their minds were from worrying about their mom. If pressed, she would grudgingly admit she had missed spending time with her brothers and Pops. Shortly after three that Thursday afternoon, Anna texted Jim to let everyone know everything was fine but she had a family emergency and probably wouldn't see him until Monday. Since she knew her father wasn't testifying until Friday afternoon, thanks to a conversation with Henry, Anna figured she wouldn't be allowed back at school on Monday. So with no practice that day, no school on Friday, and his game at the same time on Saturday, she wouldn't see him until Monday at school. When they hung up she called her coach and told him that due to a family emergency she wouldn't be practice that day and he told her that he had gotten the information from the front office. Fortunately he understood and she wouldn't have to sit out for Saturday's game. When Danny didn't show up that night for dinner, Anna realized just how serious the case and these guys were. Her mom had been missing for more than 24 hours and that meant bad things. These guys weren't messing around.

Henry sent them up to bed shortly after nine when Sean started to fall asleep on Anna's shoulder. After Sean and Jack got their PJ's on and had brushed their teeth, they stopped in Anna's room. "Where's Mom?" Sean asked.

"At the spa, buddy. I know you miss her but sometimes she needs a little Mommy time," Anna answered, pulling Sean to sit next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"When is she coming home and when can we go home?"

"You don't like spending time with great-grandpa?" Anna asked gently. She knew that her brothers were really down and she had to do her best to pick them back up. It was the worst part of being the oldest.

"We do," Jack said, "we just miss mama."

"I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow. Why don't we call Dad? See if he has a minute to say goodnight?" Anna suggested. Both Jack and Sean lit up like Christmas trees. They nodded excitedly and Anna smiled. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and dialed her dad's number.

"Reagan," he answered. He sounded exhausted.

"Hi, Dad," Anna said brightly.

"Hey, Anna," Danny sighed. "I haven't found your mama yet."

"But you're going to. The boys want to say goodnight, if you've got a minute," Anna said as Jack sat down on Anna's other side. She kept one arm wrapped around Sean as her other hand held the phone to her ear.

"Of course," Danny said.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker," Anna pulled the phone from her ear and hit the speaker phone button. "Say hi, boys," Anna said.

"Hi, Daddy," Jack and Sean chorused.

"Hey, boys," Danny answered. He sounded much happier than he had when he picked up the phone.

"Dad, are you coming home tonight?" Sean asked.

"Not tonight, kid, maybe tomorrow. This case is a big one," Danny said.

"Mom?" Jack asked.

"Maybe Dad will go check on her tonight. Sort of a couples retreat," Anna answered.

"Sounds like a good idea, if I finish this case," Danny said. "You kids being good?"

"Yes, sir," the three answered.

"Brushed your teeth, in your PJ's?" Danny continued.

"Yes, sir," they answered again.

"Don't forget to say your prayers."

"Will you say them with us?" Sean asked. Danny sighed. "Please?"

"Okay," Danny agreed. Together they said the bedtime prayer. "Goodnight, Sean. Goodnight, Jack. I love you, both."

"Night, Dad. Love you, too," Jack and Sean answered.

"Anna." When Danny stopped, Anna took him off speaker phone and put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Can your brothers hear me?"

"No."

"I'm trying, Anna. I promise."

"I know. I love you, Dad." Anna said quietly.

"Love you too. Take care of your brothers and listen to your grandfather."

"Of course." Anna pulled the phone from her ear and hit the speakerphone button. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Anna."

"Bye Dad," the boys called.

"Bye kids, sleep tight," Danny answered.

Anna hung up and wrapped her other arm around Jack now. "Alright, boys. You heard Dad, bed time," Anna said. Both boys protested but Anna's unrelenting look quieted them. They reluctantly agreed and went to bed. They both turned towards her and hugged her and Anna held them close for a few moments longer than necessary. She let them go then they went to bed. While Anna had chosen Joe's old room like she usually did when they spent the night, the boys had picked their dad's old room. Anna curled up on the bed hoping that the case would be closed soon and they would have their mom back, no worse for wear.


	12. Cousins

_**Thanks**_ **to** **Donnie88, LoveMeSomeFrankR,** _ **and**_ **BLBLF** _ **for your reviews, I deeply appreciate them.**_

 _Contains scenes and references to 1x18 and 1x19._

* * *

It was nearly two in the afternoon on Friday when Anna got a text message from her dad saying 'she's safe'. Ann dropped her pen and muttered a quick "praise the Lord," which had her great-grandfather scolding her. "Sorry, Pops," she answered. "Hey, boys, Mom's coming home tonight."

"She text?" Jack asked the moment he processed what his sister had said.

"Dad did. Think he's picking her up," Anna said, looking at Henry. He smiled and followed Anna into the kitchen as she got more water. After she filled her cup, Henry stopped her out of earshot of her brothers.

"What did your dad say?" Henry asked.

"Just that she's safe. He would have told me if it required a hospital visit or if she was seriously injured. I think they were just trying to get him to back down and not testify. Hurting her would have gone too far."

"You sure?"

"I'm not sure that they wouldn't resort to hurting her but I am sure that Dad would have told me if something happened to Mom. He knows I'm growing up."

"It's a hard thing to admit, your kids growing up. Especially dads of little girls."

"Not so little anymore, Pops."

"I still remember when you were the size of a football."

"Pops, when I was born I was twice the size of a football," Anna smiled, "22 inches." Henry scoffed. "Pops, can we have everyone over for dinner tonight?"

"Sunday is only two days away. Are you tired of hanging out with me?"

"Not at all. But after what Mom went through, I think she needs family right now, especially with the family she has. They don't talk to her much since she married Dad and had me so soon afterwards. Marrying a cop was one thing but two months in to get pregnant ... they were so disappointed in her. I mean ... that's not to say that my grandparents don't send Christmas cards and birthday cards because they do and Aunt Wendy calls only when her daughter has a fashion show, but it's not the same since we moved to Staten Island after Sean was born."

"Set it up," Henry said. "We'll even order out form Tilden's."

"Thanks, Pops." Anna grinned and hugged him before she texted Frank who agreed then sent a text to Nicky, Jamie, Erin and Danny that read 'Dinner at Frank's slash Grampa's' then she waited for a response.

Jamie's text read 'I'm in, what time?'.

Nicky's said 'I'm in if okay w/ mom'.

Erin answered 'Sure, when?'.

Anna grinned then replied to all 'See you all at 7. Come as you are.' She waited for her dad to respond but when he didn't after five or ten minutes she figured he was either super busy talking to his CO or in court so she texted him the last one she had sent to everyone else then went back to what was left of her homework. "How would you boys like Tilden's for dinner? Fish and chips?"

"You don't like fish," Sean said.

"They do make good fries and coleslaw though," Anna answered.

"Is everyone coming?" Jack asked.

"Haven't heard from Mom and Dad but everyone else is."

"Oh."

"Mom is coming home, I'm just not sure of when they'll be here." Her brother seemed placated by that. They waited the rest of the afternoon and finally got a text after six saying that their mom and dad would be there. She relayed the information from her dad to Henry and he smiled. He was glad Linda was okay and soon their entire family would be there and reunited. By dinner time Anna could tell the boys were excited to see their mom but still a little sad since they missed her very much. As the family brought dinner to the table and sat down discussing what Tilden's put in their coleslaw to make it better than anyone else's, Anna stood stock still behind her chair at the end of the table between Jamie and Henry. Her head cocked to the side and her ears perked up almost as if she had sensed what was coming. In reality she had just heard the front door open. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the front door as Danny called his greeting.

Frank answered him and her parents appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Mommy!" The boys called. Jack rose slightly out of his seat and reached out for his mom as she came around and hugged the boys. Anna sighed as she smiled, her entire body relaxing. Linda hugged her boys tight and shot her daughter a smile. Anna smiled back then went around the table bypassing her mom as she conversed with the boys and Henry and went straight to her dad. She hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," Anna whispered.

"I promised, didn't I?" Danny answered. Anna nodded against him and he smiled running a hand through his daughter's hair. As Anna turned away from her dad she saw her mom ruffle the boys' hair and then turn to her. One, gentle, caring look later and Anna was in Linda's arms trying not to cry.

"I'm okay," Linda whispered. "I'm okay." Anna nodded and gave her mom one last squeeze trying imprint the memory in her mind then they both took their seats followed shortly by Danny. As they did Sean told his mom that Henry had let them stay up until midnight the night before playing video games. Henry chided them and Anna corrected that it was more like nine.

About 15 minutes or so later, most of them were digging into their dinners; Anna ate slowly, mostly just picking at her fries and coleslaw. "You okay, kiddo?" Danny asked, looking at her. "You barely touched your fries. Are you getting sick again?" Anna looked up at him and quickly shook her head.

"She's not warm," Jamie said, touching her forehead.

"All you got is fries and coleslaw and I know you love Tilden's fries and coleslaw. It's not like we gave you fish. We know you don't like fish," Danny said.

"You know I don't like fish?" Anna asked. At first she was going to ask something different but decided that was a better question.

"I've known that since ..." Danny trailed off, thinking hard. "March 17, 2000. The Mess of the Millennium. We let you try fried fish for the first time. It was Lent. You seemed fine at first but five or six bites in ... Joe was over after work, it went everywhere. And I mean everywhere. He had to burn that uniform and I had to get him a new one. At least when you tried grilled fish three years later you made it to the bathroom. Fish doesn't agree with your stomach. So what's eatin' you, kid?" Danny explained.

"Game tomorrow," Anna shrugged. "Coach won't make me sit out but ... he'll make me work for it. I missed Thursday's practice so I need the extra work out, even if he understands family emergencies."

"Extra work out?" Jamie asked.

"Coach has this thing, when he thinks you need an extra work out, he makes you do what he calls homers. Run the bases. Usually it's about 20 or 30 times. Then he does what he calls swing for the fences. Swing at every pitch thrown at you. It's tiring especially right before a game. I got no right to complain, but I'm gonna be definitely tired tomorrow after the game."

"What's your coach do for a living?" Danny asked.

"Coaches. He's retired from his other job so all he does is coach. Football in the fall and baseball in the spring," Anna said. It was not good to tell her dad that her coach was a retired firefighter captain.

"Retired from what?" Danny asked.

"Just retired. You're not going to be at the game are you?" Anna asked, looking at her dad. Her dad sighed and looked away from her gaze. "Aunt Erin, Nicky?"

"Both of us," Erin told her.

"Grampa? Pops?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Henry said.

"Will do," Frank added.

"Anna, you know I'd be there if I could," Danny said.

"You just busted a case wide open and put a man behind bars the DEA has been after for months. Now you have to go back to work?" Anna asked.

"I can't help my tour," Danny said.

"Misery loves company, right?" Anna asked. "Commiserate with your brother, Uncle Jamie."

"Got a tour," Jamie shrugged.

"How come you don't seem quite as mad at Jamie?" Danny asked.

"Because I'm not mad. At either one of you. I understand working. I don't like it but I understand it. On top of that he apologized." Anna shrugged and went back to her French fries.

"Is that what you want me to say?" Danny asked.

"I don't want you to say anything," Anna snapped.

"Anna," Frank warned.

"Really, Dad, you can't be there, I get it." Anna shrugged. "I'm not upset at all."

"When's your next game?" Danny asked.

"Tuesday, then Thursday. If you can't make it to either one of those, don't worry, our next big game isn't until next Saturday."

Danny sighed knowing he would miss the Tuesday game and probably the Thursday game. Anna wasn't surprised when he missed those two games for a case but she was surprised to learn that the case revolved around her cousin Sofie.

Sofie was Anna's cousin by her mom's older sister and an up and coming model. Sofie and Anna talked infrequently but often enough that once Sofie was stable and school was out for the day, Anna's aunt called her to let her know what was going on. Anna asked about coming up to see her cousin but Wendy wanted to wait until Sofie was awake. Anna didn't like it but when Linda agreed with Wendy, Anna accepted it.

Danny asked Anna about Sofie one night and Anna sighed. "Soph and I mainly talk online and through text; she talks about modeling and I talk about baseball. We pretend to know what the other is talking about. She invites me to fashion shows and I invite her to baseball games. To date we've never taken each other up on the offer. All of the friends that I've met love Soph. Have you talked to her boyfriend?" Anna asked.

"Boyfriend?" Danny asked.

"Well, not really her boyfriend. There's this musician. He likes her well enough, they're friends, but Sofie's not really his type. She's what we call a beard. She hides the fact that he's not really into girls and he skyrockets her popularity. It's kinda a thing between his manager and her mom-ager. It gets them good press so Sofie deals with it. The only real thing that could be a problem is the fact that modeling is a cut-throat business. One day you're on top of the world, the next someone younger, prettier, and hungrier is aiming for your spot."

"She ever mention someone she thought was out for her spot?"

"No. She was too new. Maybe one of the older girls thought Sofie was the threat but I don't know. Everyone Sofie talks about seems to love her. She's not really the type to be on the lookout for someone suspicious."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of but I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

It wasn't until Monday that Anna was allowed to see Sofie. Linda went in first as Anna stood outside the door peering in the window hoping that everything was okay between the two women. As the two women talked, Anna turned her gaze towards the bed and looked at her cousin. She hoped the girl was okay and that she would be waking up soon but knew it was just a matter of time. Linda had told her that the doctors were taking very good care of Sofie and that the girl was on the mend. As the moms hugged, Anna saw Sofie shift in the bed. Anna couldn't wait any longer so she quietly slipped in the room and over to the bed. She took her cousin's hand in hers and Sofie looked up at her smiling softly.

"Hey," Anna said gently.

"Hi," Sofie answered.

"How do you feel?" Linda asked.

"Okay," Sofie said as Anna hit the nurse call button.

"Do you remember what happened?" Anna asked.

"I collapsed at a fashion show. How'd it happen?" Sofie asked. As Wendy explained it, Anna got a text from Danny. "What is it, Anna?" Anna looked up from her phone to see Sofie looking up at her curiously. Then the nurse came in. Anna stuffed her phone in her pocket and held up a finger, backing out of the nurse's way. Once the nurse was done and had left the room, Anna perched on the edge of the bed and took her cousin's hand again. "Tell me what's going on. You have that look on your face. The one that says you have very bad news but aren't sure how to say it."

"Maybe I should wait until you feel better," Anna said nervously.

"Anna, who texted?" Sofie asked, shifting a bit to sit up farther.

"My dad. Said he'd be by later in person to tell you what happened and wanted me to tell your mom." Anna looked away from her cousin's prying eyes.

"He knows who did it," Linda said, even though it was partially a statement, it was mostly a question. Anna nodded keeping her eyes away from Sofie's.

"Just tell me. Get it over with," Sofie said.

"I'm sorry," Anna glanced at her cousin. "It was Atlanta."

"No. Why? She's like a big sister to me. Better than I've been to you," Sofie said.

Anna sighed and finally locked eyes with her cousin. "Jealousy. Dad didn't tell me much but he did say that was her main motivation."

"Jealous of what?" Wendy asked.

"She's 25. The end of her modeling career. The older one gets, the fewer chances they have to model. There's always someone younger," Sofie explained.

"And that's worth taking your life?" Wendy asked.

"I think she only meant to make her sick," Anna glanced up at her aunt. "Even with the jealousy, I'm sure Atlanta loved you very much," Anna told her cousin. Sofie nodded. It made sense to her but she wasn't sure how much she believed it. "Now, get some rest. Dad can probably tell you more when he gets here."

"Thanks, Anna, good luck on your game." Sofie said.

"Thank you," Anna answered. Later that afternoon Danny came in and told them what he had told Anna about Atlanta and her motive then he broke some news that none of them were ready for.

"Your friend Harry, the hair dresser," Danny said. Sofie nodded in recognition. "He confronted Atlanta after you got sick. Told her to turn herself in. Apparently there was a photoshoot in Morocco last month and they were in a market place. He didn't see her buy the mushrooms but he suspected." Danny stopped as he observed his niece.

"What? What is it?" Sofie, though not raised in a family of cops, could tell something was wrong with her uncle.

"He couldn't live with the guilt. I'm sorry," Danny said as gently as possible. He may have not liked the girl's mom but she was still his niece and if his other niece was in her position he'd try to make it just as easy on her.

"He ..." Sofie swallowed not liking the news.

"Sweetheart, you need to rest," Wendy said, approaching the bed.

"No, what I need is a minute to think it over and to talk to Anna, alone," Sofie answered her mom. The adults shared a look then left the room.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Anna said.

"Me too, both of them. Do you think they'll throw the book at Atlanta?" Sofie asked.

"I don't know. It will help that you didn't die and that you weren't her main target but it was premeditated and Millie did die. I think it's something along the lines of involuntary manslaughter. She bought it a month ago which alludes to premeditation but Millie wasn't her target so it's involuntary. Millie has big lawyers so they aren't going to back down. All we can do is wait."

"I get her motive though."

"I know. I can too, but there are other ways to make someone sick. You should talk to my Aunt Erin. She's worked cases like this before; she'll tell you what the DA would be thinking."

"Have they notified Harry's family?"

"Most likely. When you feel better I'm sure they'll appreciate a phone call from you."

"Thanks, Anna. One day, we're going to have to go out and have a girls' day," Sofie said.

"I'd like that. You get better and let me know. Once you feel up to it, we'll go out," Anna answered.

"Invite Nicky too."

"She'd love to come. Rest now, we'll talk more later." Sofie smiled and Anna kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

"How's she doing?" Danny asked Anna.

"She's okay. Upset but mostly okay," Anna said. "She just wants to sleep right now."

"Then we'll leave her be," Linda said. She turned to her sister and gave a sympathetic smile. "Call if you need anything, Wen."

"Of course. You too." The women hugged and Wendy shook Danny's hand before pulling Anna into a hug. "Don't be a stranger, okay? Sofie loves having you around and I miss my only niece."

"Okay." Anna nodded. As much as Anna loved her cousin, she wasn't sure how much she could take of her aunt. Especially since Wendy had always judged Linda for moving away from then back to Staten Island as well as marrying a cop. The last time she had seen or heard from her aunt aside from the occasional fashion show invite was two years prior, at Joe's funeral. Sofie on the other hand tried to see and call her more often even though they were both busy.

When they got home Jack and Sean asked about Sofie and Anna explained what had happened. They were both concerned but were glad when Anna convinced them Sofie was okay.


	13. Lead Up

_**Thanks to those who reviewed**_ **Donnie88, Kirbyschoice, and Pharmergirl. _Thanks to all of you who are reading and putting this on your alert and favorite lists._  
**

 _Contains scenes from 1X20, 1X21, and 1X22._

* * *

Another Sunday dinner came and with it, yet another case. Anna listened quietly as her aunt and her dad argued over it. For once though they seemed to have switched positions. Normally Erin was all for the perp's side making sure his rights weren't violated while Danny pled for the victim and justice being served. Today though it was Danny saying that he wasn't sure the perp was guilty and Erin was insisting he was, thanks to eyewitness testimony from the victim's wife. After they had gotten most of their fight out, Sean looked at his sister as she sat across the table from him.

"How's Sofie?" Sean asked.

"She's better. Doc suggests a full recovery within the next two weeks and her mom is pushing for Sofie to cut back on her modeling but she's eager to get back to work. She loves modeling so I'm sure they'll find a compromise," Anna shrugged. "Anyway, Sofie would like to know when you're free, Nicky, so the three of us can have a girls' day out. Sometime over the next couple weeks as long as it's okay with your mom."

"Mom?" Nicky asked.

"Please, Aunt Erin?" Anna said, looking down the table at her aunt.

Erin looked from her daughter across the table to her niece down the table, both of whom were giving her puppy dog eyes. Then Erin turned her attention to Linda. "You okay with this?" Erin asked, trying to ignore Anna's puppy dog eyes.

"First I'm hearing of it," Linda told her, swinging her gaze around to her daughter who had the decency to look ashamed at least for a moment or two before she turned the puppy dog eyes back on.

"Please, Mom?" Anna begged.

"Come on, Auntie Linda. We're good girls, right? We've never really toed the line," Nicky added.

"Ask us again when you have a firm plan. Then we might agree."

"But—" Anna started. Linda held up a finger and Anna stopped.

"Ask again when you have a firm plan," Linda said again. Anna nodded and looked back down at her plate. As Danny and Erin cleaned up after dinner, Anna and Jamie sat down on the front steps.

"Sorry, I haven't really been around lately," Jamie said.

"It's okay. You've been busy working. I understand." Anna paused and looked across the street at the old houses. "Uncle Jamie, have you been looking into what we've been talking about?"

"Yeah, when I can," Jamie said softly. Neither one of them wanted this to be overheard.

"Do we know enough to tell Grampa? I'm getting worried about this. I mean if it's still going on two years after Uncle Joe was looking into it, what's it going to take to stop them?"

"I don't know, Anna. I don't have any names or proof but I do think Lydia's death is related to this," Jamie said.

"Even though they consider it a suicide?" Anna asked confused.

"Gunshot wound," Jamie said. "When I talked with her a while back, she didn't seem suicidal. Plus she's a single mother."

"If we did go to Grampa, do you think he'd listen?" Anna asked.

"I think so. I mean he'd trust me as a cop and as his son, but he'd want proof."

"What would it take? Being tapped?"

"It might but I'm not sure how likely that will be. After they took out Joe, I don't know that they'd trust another Reagan."

Anna nodded, not answering for a few moments. "Uncle Jamie, have you used a police computer to look into this?"

"Yes, but I got nowhere with the search results. They all come back restricted. When I know more, you'll know." Anna nodded and leaned against her uncle's shoulder.

Over the following week Anna followed Danny's case both on the news and through what he told her mom. The Cleary case centered around a family that was friendly with the Reagans as her dad and his siblings were growing up and the parents of the family had just been murdered. She overheard her dad tell her mom, when he thought his kids were in bed, Anna knew all three of them were listening, that the father was real mean to his youngest son and called him names. One of the roughest was "Cellar Boy" because apparently the boy moved into the basement/cellar when he was 14. The man was also the lead suspect in the case and Danny was sure he did it. With the case hitting so close to home, literally the house was just a few blocks from the Reagan Homestead, it was the topic of discussion during family dinner. Anna listened as she sat between her parents but half her concentration was on her uncle's face. Something was definitely going on with him. He seemed nervous and upset and worried. Anna focused her attention back on the case and it seemed like everyone agreed that the guy was guilty. Jamie didn't throw any opinions out but Anna knew she had to. Once everyone said their piece, Anna cleared her throat. "Not to be contradictory or stick my nose where it doesn't belong but what if he didn't do it?" Anna asked, looking at her dad out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course he did," Danny answered, turning to her.

"Just ... hear me out okay?" Anna asked.

"Enlighten us," Frank said.

"Well, I know that I don't have the same connection to this family that some of you do and I don't know this guy too well but from what I've heard he was an addict and bipolar. Put those two things together and planning a murder like this ... it's not possible for someone like that. I heard the murderer was wearing gloves, but the murder weapon was a knife from their kitchen. He can think enough to wear gloves but not enough to pick a weapon that didn't obviously come from his own home? And a stabbing? There'd be a lot of blood. A lot. Why wasn't there any blood on him? On his clothes? And he ditched his shoes in the opposite direction of the place he was found?"

"Then explain no forced entry and how the blood got on his shoes if he didn't kill them," Danny demanded.

Anna looked at her uncle for help but he only shrugged. "Well, if it was me I would have checked on them to see if they were still alive. Easy enough to step in the blood. No forced entry—Well, I have two theories for that. First, two other people have keys to that house and second, this is Bay Ridge. Do you know how often I've walked up to this house and the front door is unlocked, even at night? People feel like this is a safe neighborhood. Maybe he was going to lock the door on the way up to bed but fell asleep in front of the TV before making it to bed."

"Now you're talking like a defense attorney."

Anna finally looked up at her dad. "No, I'm thinking like a good cop and not settling for the first suspect because he's convenient. What's this kid's motive? Aside from the old guy being a bully to him?" Anna asked.

Anna and her dad sat in a stare off for a few moments. "Guys like this don't need a reason," Danny finally said.

"Everyone has a reason even if it doesn't make sense to you. Have you thought about the other two? Do they have solid alibies?" Anna asked.

"Anna, isn't your final game tomorrow?" Henry asked, changing the subject.

Anna stared at her father for a few more moments then looked past him to her grandfather. "Yes, unfortunately, even though we crushed 90 percent of the league and I hit an all-time high for strikes thrown in a season, we didn't win enough conference games to make it to playoffs. So it's just one more game. Then it's end of the year exams and a summer safety assembly and then school's out forever."

"Uh, no. Old school though, I'm impressed," Danny said.

"Old school?" Anna asked.

"It's an old rock song," Danny said.

"If you say so. I got it from a commercial."

"Summer is still two weeks from now," Linda said.

"And it'll be here before you know it. Soon you'll have your hands full with three kids home all day and nothing to do."

"Lord, help me," Linda said.

After dinner, Anna was eager to talk to her uncle about what had been bothering him but Frank stepped outside with him and Anna knew it would have to wait. So wait she did. It was around 11:30 that night when she woke up from a deep sleep with the strongest urge to call her uncle. Anna did her best to put it out of her mind but found that for some reason, tonight, it just wouldn't go away. So she turned on her bedside lamp, picked up her room phone and dialed. Jamie picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he asked.

"Uncle Jamie? Are you okay?" Anna asked, trying to remain calm but she could hear the worry seeping into her own tone.

"I'm fine, Anna," Jamie said. But that was all he said.

"Are you sure? I know something major has been bothering you all night and it's got nothing to do with Dad's latest case."

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Uncle Jamie," she answered panicked.

"I am okay, Anna." He said it slowly and confidently and Anna believed him for the most part. "There's been an accident. I'm fine but the car's totaled. Breaks went out."

"Anyone else hurt?"

"No. I love you."

Anna sensed he wanted to close the topic but she couldn't let it go that quick. "Talk to someone."

"I will, I promise."

"Love you too," Anna finally told him. They hung up and Anna sighed trying her best to fall back asleep after turning out her light.

The following day after the game, which they won and only her mom, brothers and uncle showed up to, Jamie looked from Anna to Linda. "Linda, do you mind if I take Anna out to dinner?" he asked gently. He didn't want to step in where he wasn't wanted.

"That's fine. Just have her home before 10, it's a school night," Linda answered.

Anna looked up at her uncle but he only smiled at her then nodded to Linda. Anna handed her backpack and ball bag to her brothers then walked with her uncle to his car. "You want to tell me what's going on? Or is it too far over my head?" Anna asked as she climbed into the beater car the insurance company had paid for.

"I talked to your dad about this. Told him part of what was going on. He looked worried. I know he wanted to know more but he had to finish up the Cleary case."

"Uncle Jamie, I know that I'm only 14 and Dad's going to flip when he finds out I know but if you tell me what's going on, I can probably help," Anna said, keeping her tone soft and curious and not forceful. Pushing her way into this could cause them to cut her out completely.

"You're right, he's probably not going to like it but you're already involved. You know that the FBI contacted me about finishing what Joe started. I turned them down. If he was killed because of it I couldn't put our family through that again." He went on to tell her the rest of what he knew. Some of it was what he had already told her but some of it was new. To include information he had gotten from Lydia in a letter she had left to her sister.

"She didn't believe the perps killed Uncle Joe?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. That made her a liability so she dropped off the face of the planet."

"At least, until you found her." They pulled into a semi-busy diner. Jamie nodded and they went inside. Anna thought over everything as they took their seats, ordered drinks and food, and then waited for them to arrive. It was loud enough and busy enough that they wouldn't be overheard easily. "So what happened this week? You've been really quiet and really worried.

"My service weapon went missing right after I had a run-in with Sonny Malevsky."

"I always hated that guy. Anytime I saw Uncle Joe at work, Sonny always gave me the creeps. Treated me like I was five or something. Like I should be anywhere but hanging out with my uncle."

"He commented on my car, told me how dangerous things could get on the streets and that I should watch my back."

"When did this run-in happen?"

"The day before the breaks went out," Jamie admitted softly.

"How'd IA treat you?" Anna asked. Jamie looked confused as the waitress set their food down. Anna thanked her then waited for her to walk away before continuing. "Your gun goes missing, you report it, there has to be an investigation."

"Saw Lieutenant Bello."

"Isn't he close to Grampa?"

"He is. When I told him it had been stolen, he accused me of selling it."

"A Reagan? Did he keep pushing that?"

"Yeah, made it sound like I did it on purpose. I got a bad vibe from him."

"You think he could be in on it?"

"Maybe."

"It would explain a lot, Uncle Jamie. IA has access to the entire department and can make files restricted. They'd also be able to see who is accessing those files. I know that that we don't have the solid proof that Grampa would like but with Malevsky threatening you, the breaks going out on your well maintained car, your gun going missing, and the bad vibe you got from Lieutenant Bello, I think that it's time the rest of them knew. Not just Dad but Grampa and Pops. You were almost killed last night. It's not a coincidence."

"Under the condition that you tell us what you know too. No holding back. If we're going to take them down once and for all, we need to know everything. Even if you don't know what it means."

"What do you mean?"

"If there's something Joe told you that you don't understand, you still need to tell us."

"Okay," Anna said. Jamie took them to Frank's where he, Henry and Danny joined them.

"Tell us what's going on," Frank said as Jamie and Anna sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Anna," Jamie said, turning to her. The other three remained standing.

"You didn't tell me Dad was going to be here," Anna answered softly. Facing Frank and Henry would be easy but Danny wouldn't be happy about anything she knew.

"He's a seasoned detective and Joe was his brother too. He can help, plus he already knows part of it," Jamie said gently. Anna looked up at Jamie fearfully and pleadingly. He sighed and took pity on her. "Okay, I'll go first but I have to know what you know." Anna nodded.

So Jamie started talking. He told them about being confronted by the FBI, about what they had told him about Joe, about Malevsky, about what the FBI had done for him in Chinatown, about the secret recording, and then he brought up Lydia. "After I broke off communication with the FBI, I started looking into the death of Detective Gonsalves on my own. Long story short, she had left a sort of last testament with her sister. Wrote that when she had arrived on the scene, Detective Malevsky had killed the two dealers and then told her that they had shot Joe." Jamie was looking up at Henry as he explained hoping at least he would understand. "She didn't believe him so the Blue Templar realized that clearly that made her a liability." Anna's heart sank in her chest. She had always known something was off about Joe's death; she could never pinpoint what that was though. Anna slipped off her shoes and pulled her legs up to her chest resting her heels on the edge of the cushion. It was very hard for her to process this.

Then Frank spoke up from where he stood near the window. "Why didn't you come to us when all this started?" Frank asked.

"Because Joe had kept if from you. I ... thought maybe this was something he had left behind for me to ... carry on and ..." Jamie paused staring at his hands. "I wanted to honor my brother."

"And Joe? Do you know why he didn't?"

"No." Jamie looked at Anna. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"There's a line in the sand," she said softly. "A line that we can't cross in any form. This was that line. At least ..." Anna stopped and stared at her knees. "He told me without proof, you couldn't talk about it. Widespread corruption in a fraternal organization that was founded under your father's authority. That wouldn't quite be believable. And if we told you what was going on without proof there'd be nothing you could do about it."

"We?" Danny asked. Anna could tell he was barely controlling his anger or maybe it was fear. Anna glanced at her father as he stood in the doorway between the living and dining rooms. Perhaps it really was fear. Fear that she was involved in something that had already killed one brother and attempted to kill another even if he didn't know that yet. She rested her chin on her knees as Jamie laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Danny, she knows more than I do. She can help," Jamie said, desperation clearly seeping into his voice. He stared at his brother before turning his look up at his grandfather. "What exactly is the Blue Templar?"

Henry explained how they started after Serpico, how they were working undercover to weed out the dirty cops, to do what IA couldn't. He told them what became of the group after they retired, the same line he had always said, "Old guys and war stories," Henry shrugged. Frank admitted he had never been much of a joiner then it came to Danny. He had moved from the doorway to over by the mantle looking towards his daughter and brother. Danny watched his little girl for a moment but finally sighed relaying how he had been invited to join. He and some others, new blood in the Templar, thought they could do some good but it had turned into guys at strip clubs with free drinks. He had gotten out after that. Anna knew it was because of the family. With three little ones and a wife, the last place he wanted to be was at a strip club and have his reputation ruined or his marriage.

Anna took a deep breath and stared at the fireplace not really seeing it. Then Frank told them how he had conducted a review of all the NYPD organizations but only saw what they wanted him to see. What really concerned Anna was that IA had been involved in the review. Finally she spoke as the eldest three Reagans moved to sit down. "From what Uncle Joe told me and what I've been piecing together, most of the Blue Templar is old guys and war stories, new guys and strip clubs, but there's a sorta inner circle, the part you have to prove you're willing to join, that has become what the Knapp Commission and the Blue Templar were founded to prevent. He—Uncle Joe told me part of it but there were things he refused to say no matter how hard I pushed."

"Joe told you? You were 12 when he died," Danny nearly growled as he sat down beside her on the couch. Anna ignored that. Her thoughts instead were focused on what Joe had told her and what she had learned since.

"Danny," Frank warned. "Start at the beginning, Anna. What all did Joe tell you?"

"It—" Anna stopped suddenly. She lifted her chin off her knees to look at her uncle. "Your FBI contact, male or female?" Anna asked.

"Female. That phone number you asked me to look up."

"Anderson. Why would ..." Anna pulled her pony tail down and ran a hand through her loose hair. "She must have ..."

"Use your words," Jamie encouraged.

"Every time Uncle Joe talked about his contact he'd refer to him as male or his handler. Right up until a few days before he died. All he said was that he wasn't sure he could trust 'her' and that he'd tell me more when he could. Then Angie told me Anderson was FBI ... They must have changed his contact but I don't know why they would."

"Kiddo, you're not making much sense," Henry said.

"I'm still trying to figure everything out. Make sure what I tell you is right and not that I'm seeing things that aren't there," Anna said.

"Why don't you start with what Joe told you before you tell us what conclusions you came to," Frank suggested.


	14. Blue Templar

_**Thanks my lone reviewer**_ **Decadenceofmysoul. _Thanks to all of you who are still reading._  
**

 _Contains scenes from 1X22._

* * *

Anna thought about it as Jamie rubbed her back. Starting with everything she knew concrete from her uncle would help them put it all together. She could feel her dad beside her, but couldn't look at him. He was already too upset she was there in the first place, so she kept her eyes on the fireplace behind Frank's and Henry's chairs, with her chin on her knees, her gaze unfocused as her mind went back more than two years ago. "I guess it all started about 26 months ago. Two months before Uncle Joe ... At least my involvement. It was early March. I didn't have baseball because of the snow and Uncle Joe picked me up from school and took me to the range before he made me lasagna at his place. I used to love lasagna but now I never look at it the same. Uncle Joe only ever cooked when he needed to get his thoughts straight. I knew something was up. It wasn't until dinner was over and we were on the couch that I dared to ask. He scoffed. _"Know the best way to keep a secret, kid?"_ he asked me. _"Don't tell anyone, but if you can't keep it to yourself, tell someone no one expects."_ That was just like Uncle Joe. Always giving me the moral before the story."

"Sounds just like him," Frank said.

"Yeah," Anna gave a humorless laugh. "He told me what he was about to tell me could never leave the house. That I could never, ever tell another living soul and if I was ever asked, I was to lie. That was the only time he ever ordered me to lie about something. I mean he encouraged white lies but this, this was big. _"A lie of omission isn't really a lie, Banana, especially if no one's really asking about it. Also any lie that makes someone feel better is okay unless ultimately they'll be hurt by it. That's why they call it a white lie."_ Anyway, I could feel how big this was just by the way he leveled with me. I asked him if he was sure that he wanted to tell me and he flat out said no but he felt like someone had to know. He needed to know he was doing the right thing. I'm still not sure I'm doing the right thing but you've always said that this family doesn't keep secrets. If it'll help you take them down, get the men who killed my uncle and tried to kill my other uncle then ..." Anna looked up at the ceiling, "Uncle Joe, please forgive me."

"I'm sure he will," Henry said.

"He told me he couldn't tell me everything, not because it was dangerous, but because it could blow the entire operation. He didn't want to jinx it, but now the more I'm putting together, the more I think he didn't want to tell me because it was dangerous. He said he'd been tapped by a fraternal organization inside the PD and that he had been contacted by his handler about bringing said organization down. He'd been undercover for four months. He was working towards the inner circle of this organization. When I asked why these guys were so bad, he told me they were doing everything they were founded to prevent and it was personal. I pushed a little harder. He was hesitant to get into what they were actually doing, but said they were like Robin Hood except they weren't giving to those in need. They were stealing from really bad guys to ..." Anna swallowed, "to line their own pockets. When I asked him what the rest of the family knew and if his handler was inside the department, he wouldn't look at me. I should have known then that the guy wasn't. Turns out he wasn't sure if any of the family was involved. I just figured he was working for IA. Now, I know he wasn't."

"He told you that?" Frank asked.

Anna focused her gaze on him and shook her head. She looked back towards the fireplace and let her focus wander. "No, that's what I thought. When I pushed harder, he told me the man he was looking into this for wasn't with the department, but he wouldn't tell me anymore. Not about his handler. So I changed topics and asked why he didn't ask Grampa about dirty cops and this organization. He told me his handler wasn't sure how infected the department was or how high up it went. I was astounded this guy could think that Grampa was involved with dirty cops. Uncle Joe told me, personally, he didn't believe it for a second, he just had no way to prove it to his contact because the contact had no prior history with the family and didn't know the kind of person Grampa was. Then Uncle Joe told me to think about the one reason, besides them being dirty cops, that Grampa wasn't involved. It took a while but I got it."

"But if all you knew was that these guys were stealing from terrible guys and nothing else, how would you know that Francis hadn't crossed that line, besides the obvious? Stealing from bad guys isn't the worst thing a cop can do," Henry said.

"Pop," Frank said, looking at his father astounded.

"It's a sin, Francis, but it's not something that would instantly tip her off that you were leading a group of crooked cops," Henry answered.

"You weren't being spoiled rotten. None of us were living above our means," Danny said, after a moment.

"If I was leading a ring of dirty cops inside the NYPD, as commissioner I couldn't be directly involved so I'd turn Danny. Of him and Joe, he'd have the stomach for it. Mostly. My grandkids would benefit from that," Frank said, looking back at Anna.

"Exactly. I pushed again asking him why he didn't take this to Grampa and finally he told me that he wasn't sure how involved Dad was, that Pops was retired and couldn't do anything about it, and even if Grampa wasn't involved, he wouldn't believe Uncle Joe without rock solid proof. He couldn't afford to. Plus there was a line in the sand and Uncle Joe couldn't take the chance of Grampa inadvertently tipping off IA. That was most of what Uncle Joe told me. At least that night. I met with him just before he died and pushed almost as hard as I dared to. He finally told me and I quote _"We suspect the Temp—I mean these cops of some of the most heinous crimes one can commit."_ When I asked what he meant by heinous, he was hesitant to say but finally told me that they were stealing drugs, guns, and money from career criminals as well as beating down anyone that opposed them. I knew it was bad, but I wasn't completely sure if it involved killing. I wondered when it would be over and who he suspected and when I mentioned the latter, he told me that he couldn't say without jeopardizing the case, but he did suspect some of the guys he worked with." Anna pressed her forehead to her knees and let out a long, slow breath. Then a phone rang and Anna glanced at her father out of the corner of her eye. He was speaking low and soft but Anna could tell he had just caught a case.

"Anna, did he tell you anything else?" Frank asked, gently.

Anna sighed then lifted her head and stretched out her legs, her eyes resting on Frank. "Only that he thought he was in. Anything else I know is what I've put together over the last two years," Anna said.

"I have to go, I got a case. If I'm not back in an hour, make sure she gets home, okay, Kid?" Danny asked Jamie.

"Of course," Jamie answered.

"You and I," Danny stood and lifted Anna's chin so she'd look up at him, "are not even close to done talking about this."

Anna swallowed but nodded and Danny kissed the top of her head before leaving. "Am I in trouble?" Anna asked.

"Why would you be?" Frank asked.

"Because I didn't come to you about this. Either before or after he died."

"No, Joe made you promise not to tell anyone and you didn't want to break that. If he felt he was any great danger, he would have come us. And we're not mad at Joe either. Especially not your dad. For as long as he lives, your dad is going to try to protect you from the bad things that come along with his job. The same way he tries to protect his brothers," Henry said.

"Danny's just worried," Frank said. "Why don't you tell us what else you know about the investigation?"

"I found out that he was working with the FBI. That phone number ... um, I found a phone number in Joe's hoodie that just said Anderson and a phone number. I tried looking it up. All I got was it was out of DC so I asked Uncle Jamie. He looked it up for me and he told me she was FBI. Told me they had ambushed him on the street. That's when it clicked. His contact outside NYPD. Still don't know why they were looking into it or what tipped them off. Um ... the Blue Templar. I ... He kinda let that slip. A week before he died he kinda told me when he told me about what they were suspected of. As for his death ... I've always been suspicious of it." Anna leaned against her uncle and sighed.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Do you have the article that was released in the uh ... _The Daily News_ after Uncle Joe died?"

"Somewhere, why?" Frank asked.

"Well, that article stated there were three perps. When I got Pops to tell me what happened just over a year and a half ago, he told me there two. You told me that he was serving a warrant to appear and these guys were bad guys. Typically if it wasn't a search warrant, he wore his vest. It's a shock that he wasn't wearing it that night. That's what doesn't make sense. According to the article, if I remember correctly, he was serving a warrant to a convicted felon who had to appear in court for ..." She sat back up and ran her hands through her hair, trying to remember the article.

"Strong-armed robbery. It's without a weapon," Jamie explained softly.

"I just ..." Anna pulled her hands from her hair and sighed, aggravated. She clenched and unclenched her hands. "It. Doesn't. Make. Sense. The guy's already been convicted of a felony and is now being brought up on robbery charges. I mean even if this guy has no history of weapons ... Do you get it?"

"Of course we do," Frank said gently. "Though what you've pointed out about his death is thin, if you add in what you knew about the Blue Templar, his death would be a little suspicious."

"Maybe more than a little," Jamie said.

"You said Joe told you because no one expected him to," Henry prompted.

"Who would expect a 12 year old to know about the Blue Templar and dirty cops? Maybe he was concerned about them coming after him and no one knowing, maybe it was his way of figuring things out, maybe he wanted a different perspective? I don't know," Anna said.

"Why didn't he come to one of us?" Henry asked.

"I pretty much already said that. You're retired Pops, and yeah, you have connections but you'd want him to take it up with Grampa. Grampa couldn't take it without proof, he'd trust him because it's his son but as PC you need the proof. Aunt Erin and Dad have kids and Uncle Jamie was at Harvard." Anna leaned back against her uncle and he stroked her hair. "Uncle Joe just wanted everything in order before he took it up to all of you." The stroking was definitely putting Anna to sleep and it was long before she was stretched out on the couch with her head in Jamie's lap as he continued to stroke her hair. That's when Frank's cell phone rang. He took the call keeping his voice low and soon he hung up.

"That was Danny. Looks like his case might be related. He's going to be there for a while. Why don't you go ahead and take her home?" Frank suggested. "Tomorrow, we'll talk some more about this and loop Erin in." Jamie nodded and he and Anna went out to Staten Island.

The following day, Linda picked Anna and the boys up from school and dropped Anna off at Frank's before taking the boys to run a few errands. Anna had finished her homework and they had dinner before Erin, Jamie, and Danny arrived. Erin had been filled in while they waited for Danny to show up. After he came in, he explained how they had found a Kevlar, police-issued glove at the crime scene and how it was possible for someone to drop it. As he walked over to the far end of the couch, he explained his theory about four perps, two through the window and two through the front door.

"You talking to IA?" Henry asked from his chair, looking up at Frank as the younger patriarch stood next to his father. Anna, Jamie, and Erin were on the couch in that order with Erin closest to Frank. Anna had her computer on her lap and was looking through the notes in front of her.

"Uh-uh," Frank shook his head.

"Not even Bello?" Henry asked. Anna looked up sharply at her grandfather. There was that name again. She wondered why it kept coming up. "Why not?"

"I trust Alex, but he won't know if the Templar has eyes and ears over there," Frank explained.

"Unless ..." Anna said slowly.

"Don't say it Anna," Jamie warned.

"You think Bello's in on this?" Frank asked.

Anna was hesitant to respond. She bit her lip not sure what to say. "What's with the computer, Kid?" Danny asked.

Anna tapped the flash drive sticking out of it. "Everything I know about the investigation is on this USB. I never let it out of my sight and I never access it while connected to the internet. I think there's a chance IA is involved with the Templar." Anna stared down at the computer not sure how much to let them in on. Even though Jamie had convinced her to tell them everything she knew the night before, she wasn't sure that the facts she was putting together now were actual facts and not just supposition.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Well ..." Anna paused still not sure. "Uncle Jamie told me that he used a police computer to look into Lydia Gonsalves' file, but it came back restricted. I know that files can be restricted for a lot of reasons and that it's not necessarily a bad thing but IA is one of the few departments that can restrict a file. They can also tell who has been trying to access a file."

"Right," Frank said.

"And I know after every shooting it's standard procedure for IA to look into it. Didn't Bello ... wasn't he one of the IA investigators that looked into Uncle Joe's shooting?" Frank nodded. Anna looked at Jamie. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jamie," Anna said softly.

"Go on," Jamie said.

"I find it a little odd that the same IA investigator that looked into Uncle Joe's death, looked into Uncle Jamie after the incident in Chinatown and into him after his weapon went missing." Suddenly all eyes turned to Jamie. "Sorry," Anna said again. "Being investigated by the same IA cop twice could be coincidence but when he sounds like he's trying to make Jamie into the bad guy ... It doesn't sit well. Plus with Uncle Jamie's gun going missing just after a run in with Sonny Malevsky and Malevsky warning him twice about watching his back then the breaks go out on his car ... These things all added together do not make for coincidences."

"Anna," Jamie started.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again, "but I'd rather have you mad at me rather than dead. Enough with the secrets."

"Your breaks went out?" Danny asked concerned.

"Sunday night. After leaving that party for my class. Crashed it into a cement barrier because that was better than the East River," Jamie admitted reluctantly.

"That's smart," Danny muttered.

"You can't handle this all on your own, Dad," Erin said, looking back up at her father.

"I'm not going to. I have you, and Danny. Can we trust Detective Curatola?" Frank asked.

"She's solid," Danny said nodding.

"What about me?" Jamie asked.

Frank sighed. "I know this is going to be hard for you, Jamie, but they do have eyes and ears on you, so for now, you got to go about your business like it's any other day."

Jamie nodded and looked down. He didn't like that he had done all the hard work and was now being shoved to the side. "So we have five, six," Erin counted, "Anna?"

"No!" Danny said forcefully. "This is where I draw the line. My _kid_ already knows too much. She's 14."

"Part of me wants to know everything and watch it go down. The person or people killed two decorated and seasoned detectives and how many others? Tried to kill Jamie. They have to pay." Anna ignored her father for a moment as she looked at Frank. "But I know that if I do find out who ... I know that I won't sleep for a while. My conscience will always be wondering why alarm bells weren't going off in my head, why I didn't see it and how they blindsided me. I think after tonight Dad's right. All I need to know is when it's done, that you got them and why they did it. You make them pay for Uncle Joe whether that means legally," Anna looked at her aunt then turned to her dad, "or otherwise. You get this SOB and you make him pay for messing with our family," Anna said.

"So six and we're looking for a few out of what? 35,000? Isn't there anyone else you can trust?" Erin looked up at her father.

"Yes, and I'll bring them in a the right time, but right now, we don't know how high up or how deeply this infection has spread, so for now, this operation stays in-house. In this house." Frank looked at each of them, convinced he was doing the right thing. The rest nodded, agreeing with him.

Anna left the flash drive with her grandfather then Danny took her home. As they drove back to Staten Island, Danny looked at her several times but didn't start the conversation. Finally Anna turned to Danny. "I know you're upset that Uncle Joe brought me in on this when I was 12 and that Uncle Jamie told me instead of coming to you. You're also worried that because I do know so much, it could put me in danger, but my dad is an awesome cop and a seasoned detective. I know he can protect me. Outside the family, no one knows I know anything and no one expects me to."

"You're my daughter, Anna," Danny said.

"I know and I know this makes it hard on you but I'll be okay and maybe if you do find these dirty cops and get the man responsible for killing my uncle, I won't feel as guilty as I do. I keep thinking there was something I could have done, something I could have said to prevent it from happening."

"Anna—" Danny started.

"From everything I can find it was Malevsky in that alleyway with Uncle Joe. If it was him—"

This time Danny cut her off. "Anna, stop. There is nothing down that road. Your uncle was 19 years older than you. You were just a kid. There was nothing you could have said or done to change what happened. We will get these guys and we will make them pay for what they did," Danny said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Danny agreed.

Saturday night found Danny coming in just past 10:30. He kissed his wife then asked for his daughter. "She should be in bed, church tomorrow." Linda answered. As Danny climbed the stairs the phone rang. "Hello?" Linda asked.

"Linda, sweetie, I'm sorry to call so late, this is Mrs. Oscar, your back door neighbor."

"Of course, Mrs. Oscar, what have you found in your yard now?" Linda asked. Typically anytime her boys played in the backyard something made it over the back fence then rolled across the alleyway into the Oscars' backyard.

"Now that you mention it, Ralf did find a football and two Frisbees which we'll return in the morning, but tonight he was taking out the trash and caught sight of someone sitting on your back roof. We thought about calling the cops but wanted to see if Danny was home first. They've just been sitting there for the past few minutes and the light is on in Anna's room."

"Linda, Anna's not in her room!" Danny called.

Linda covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Check the roof," Linda called back.

"Found her!" Danny said, peeking out the window.

"Thank you, Mrs. Oscar. Danny just checked and it's Anna. Sometimes she can't sleep so she goes out there to watch the stars. Danny will be joining her in a moment," Linda told her.

"Of course, doll. We wouldn't want anyone trying to break in." They hung up as Danny crawled out the window and sat down next to Anna.

"Nice night." Danny said after a moment.

"A bit chilly," Anna answered. "I know I'm not supposed to be out here, but I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay, kid." Danny said. "When I was your age, I used to do this too. Sit on the roof and watch the sky. Couldn't see anything for the smog and the lights but ..."

"It's comforting seeing the headlights. It feels like home," Anna said, pulling her blanket closer around her legs. Danny shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Anna and she leaned against him.

"It does," He said softly. They sat in the quiet for a while, watching as lights went out in the houses around them. Everyone was going to bed. "We got 'em," Danny said. It took a full 30 seconds to understand what her father said and when Anna did, she turned to look up at him.

"You—You did?" She asked nervously.

"Yep," Danny answered.

"Do I want to know?"

"No matter what name or names I tell you, you're going to blame yourself. You're too smart for that. There was nothing you could have done differently. It wouldn't have made a difference. Don't go down that road, Anna. I told you before, it's a dead end. Would telling your grandfather that there were dirty cops inside the Blue Templar make you feel better two years ago? Yes. Would it have stopped Joe from dying? Probably not. Dad probably would have sat Joe down and talked to him but Joe would have convinced Dad he could handle it and then he would have cut you from the investigation completely. I'm not going to tell you who because you won't be able to sleep. Just know that the Blue Templar will never be able to hurt another cop again. Not from inside. Everyone involved lost their shields."

"Oh."

"And Anna, avoid the news for the next couple of days."

"You don't want me to hear about it?" she asked.

"You said all you wanted to know was when it was done. It's done."

"That's not what I said."

"I made them pay, it's done and you know why they killed Joe and Lydia. They knew too much." Anna nodded. They sat on the roof a bit long before Danny pulled away from Anna. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Anna nodded again. "I love you," Anna said softly.

"Love you too, kiddo," Danny answered.

* * *

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed that nice long chapter explaining everything that Anna knew about the Blue Templar.  
**_


	15. End of School

_**Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and add this to their favorites and alerts lists. Also big thanks to**_ **LoveMeSomeFrankR, Donnie88, decandenceofmysoul, Pharmergirl, _and_ ki4pak _who all reviewed the last chapter. Your words are great motivators.  
_**

 _Contains references to 1X22 and 2X4._

* * *

Despite knowing the Blue Templar was wrapped up and couldn't hurt anyone again, the following week was hard on Anna. Not just because it was the end of the school year but because a small part of her still felt guilty. Then a week and a day since she found out that the take down had happened, Anna woke up in a terrible mood. When she checked her phone and saw the date she realized why. It was May 15, exactly two years from the day her uncle died. Linda asked about her choice of all black outfits when she came down for breakfast, but Anna just shrugged it off. All through mass, Anna went through the motions but wasn't really feeling very religious. Especially not on that day. After mass they went to the Reagan Homestead where Linda and Erin cooked as the men watched baseball and the other three kids played basketball outside in the driveway. Anna sat on the steps inside staring at the Mets game playing on TV. They were playing Houston but Anna couldn't focus. Finally she stood up and walked over to the couch, leaning her arms on the back.

"Uncle Jamie, can we talk?" Anna whispered. Jamie looked up at her then nodded following her over to the front door. "I know that you don't want to miss this game but I need a favor," Anna said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jamie asked. Anna pulled out her phone, flipped it open, and showed Jamie the screen pointing to the date at the bottom. He mouthed the date, confused, then it hit him. "Oh, okay. Get your coat; I'll meet you at the car." Jamie walked over to his dad and spoke to him as Anna pulled her hoodie on and walked down to the car. She could hear laughter coming from up the drive as well as the thud of a basketball off the backboard. She didn't turn to look or she might have regretted it. Soon Jamie joined her and they were off. In what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Jamie and Anna were standing in front of Joe's grave. That day's date, only two years prior, was carved at the bottom of the headstone. "I'll give you a minute," Jamie said, after a moment.

He walked away and Anna sat down at the head of the grave, slightly off to the side. She never liked sitting directly in front of the stone as she felt like she was sitting directly on top of the person buried there. She sat tracing the letters of his name with her eyes for a bit then lay down between his grave and that of his mother's. Part of her felt like she was cuddling up next to her uncle. She could almost feel him. Jamie watched from a distance and felt bad that he hadn't suggested this to begin with or taken her with them last week when the adults had visited. Then again as she lay down next to the grave, maybe it was time for him to build a stronger bond with her so she didn't miss Joe quite as much.

Meanwhile at the house, Linda was getting the bottle of dressing out of the fridge. She had just closed the door when she caught sight of the calendar on the fridge. The bottle slipped from her hand landing on the floor with a loud thud, cracking the lid and causing dressing to pour out and over towards the back door. "Linda? Is everything okay?" Erin asked.

"It—Uh—Yeah. I'm sorry. I just saw today's date," Linda answered, shaking her head.

"Linda?" Danny asked, entering the kitchen.

"We're fine," Linda said, looking over at him.

"I'll get a mop," Erin said. Linda picked up the bottle and stepped away from the puddle.

"Danny, where's Anna?" Linda asked.

"I don't know. She and Jamie went out the front door about 15 minutes or so ago," Danny said.

"Mom?" Sean asked, pulling open the screen door.

"Stop. Use the other door." Linda pointed towards the sunroom. "Where's your sister?"

"She and Uncle Jamie left about 15 minutes ago," Nicky said as they headed for the other door.

"Of course," Linda said softly.

"What?" Danny said.

"It's May 15th. There's only one place they would go," Linda told them.

Erin started cleaning up the mess as Danny stared at his wife. "The graveyard," Erin explained.

"You're okay with that?" Danny asked, looking at Linda as she went to the cupboard to find something to put the rest of the dressing in.

"To be honest, no. The last place Anna needs to be today after everything is in front of that grave but maybe it'll be good for the two of them. Anna's always worried about bonding with Jamie, how far to take it and wondering whether or not bonding with him would hurt her memory of Joe. Jamie has always wanted to bond with his niece, but didn't know how to open that door. Maybe this will help."

"Not if the only thing they bond over is Joe," Danny said, walking to the kitchen island where Linda was standing, having forgotten why he had come into the kitchen in the first place.

"Let's just see how it goes, Danny," Linda said. Danny sighed and grabbed a carrot stick off the counter.

By the time dinner was on the table, Jamie and Anna were coming in the door. "Everything alright?" Frank asked as Jamie took a seat at the table and Anna went into the bathroom to wash up.

"Yeah, I think she's starting to feel better," Jamie said.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Linda asked as Anna came out of the bathroom and headed through the kitchen to the table.

"I think so. It's been a hard two years but deep down I know I shouldn't be so upset about this."

"I'm proud of you," Linda said. She hugged her daughter then noticed some grass in the young girl's hair. She gently pulled it out and dumped it in the trash can as the girl went to the table.

On Wednesday, Jim stopped Anna after school. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"It is the last day of school," Anna smirked.

"I meant tomorrow night. Um ... Ray and Derrek want to take their girls out but Krista and Emma aren't allowed to double date anymore so they were hoping I'd go along and then get lost but Emma said that was too risky and when she told her parents that I was going they said she could only go if you went with us."

"Me? You have a girlfriend," Anna said.

"Actually I don't," Jim answered.

"What? What happened?"

"She wanted to be free for whatever summer love she found. Her folks are taking her to the Jersey Shore for a few weeks. I said good luck and warned her not to come crawling back when she was done."

"That's harsh."

"She obviously didn't have deep feeling for me. Besides even if I did go and get lost I'd be bored out of my mind. Keep me company, please."

"You agreed to all this already?" Anna asked.

"No, I said I'd have to ask you first but Krista's parents have agreed with Emma's, you don't go, they can't go. They wanted to do Froyo and a movie."

"Three conditions."

"Name it."

"First, we see that new Austin Thomas action flick. Second, we get Froyo at Froyo Forever since there's an ice cream place next door and frozen yogurt never agrees with my stomach. Third, you take me to dinner first. I know the minute this gets out, everyone's going to think we're dating or something."

"I—"

"Take it or leave it. Oh, and if we do this, it's not a date, it's just two friends hanging out."

"Deal," Jim answered after a minute. He clapped her on the shoulder. "I'll pick you up at 5:30 tomorrow."

"Great," Anna said. That night Anna found both her parents in the living room. "Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Anna asked.

"Of course, anything," Linda said, putting down her magazine.

"Um ..." Anna sat down on the couch in front of the TV as her parents were sharing the other couch. "You know tomorrow's not a school night, in fact it's the last day of school and Jim, you remember Jim, right?"

"First base on the baseball team. He was on the varsity team this year, reddish-brown hair, tall, he's 16, I think, and he's kinda cute?"

"A little cute, but we've been friends since I was in seventh grade and he was in eighth."

"Right, what about him?"

"He was wondering if, since tomorrow isn't a school night, I could go out with him. It's not a date," Anna rushed out, "it's just two friends hanging out for dinner, an action movie, and ice cream."

"Sounds like a date," Linda said gently.

"My 14 year old isn't going out with a 16 year old boy I don't know," Danny added.

"It's not a date," Anna pointed out again.

"I don't think the two of you should be going out alone, even if it's not a date," Linda said.

"But Mom, we won't be. Ray and Emma and Derrek and Krista will also be there. We're all good kids and besides Jim's only two years older than me for five months of the year," Anna explained.

"Is he picking you up?" Linda asked.

"He's had his license for a month and he's a really good driver. Ray's also driving but his car only seats four."

"So you want me—us," Danny corrected when Linda swatted his shoulder, "to let our 14 year old go on a triple date in a car with a newly licensed driver on a school night?"

"It's not a school night and it's not a date. Not for me and Jim. Jim's just a friend and if I don't go Emma and Krista can't go either. Please, Mom. I haven't been in trouble for months and when my report card comes out you'll see I'm passing every class."

"Why don't you go upstairs and let me talk to your dad for a few minutes?" Linda said. Though it sounded very much like a suggestion, Anna knew it wasn't. She also knew her dad was in for an earful. So she went up to her room, pulled off her shoes, then went back to the top of the stairs where she could hear but wouldn't be seen. "Of course I'm considering this, Danny. It's the first time she's asked to go out with friends in a very long time and the first time she's asked me in front of you. Besides, she was pretty clear it wasn't a date."

"Three guys, three girls, we call that a triple date. She's too young to date, plus I don't know any of these guys."

"Try showing up to a baseball game. You're only saying she's too young because she's your daughter. If it were Jack or Sean who were asking at her age, you'd be encouraging it. We agreed Danny, no double standards. All three of our children get treated the same."

"Linda, he's 16," Danny argued.

"And your daughter will be 15 in four months," Linda said.

"Can we really let her go into the city with these kids?" Danny asked.

"Would it make you feel better if we told her she can't leave Staten Island?"

"I've never even met these kids, Linda. You want me to trust them with my baby girl?" Her dad's voice was desperate and she knew that he was scared for her. He was only making this a big deal because he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Danny, I've met both Jim and Derrek. They're good kids. Jim's mom used to be a dispatch operator and Derrek's parents own a grocery store not too far from here. We're talking about athletes not thugs. I'm telling her she can go and unless you run their names through the system tomorrow and find out they're felons or something, I don't want to hear another word out of you," Linda told him.

"But—"

"No buts, Danny, try to accept this. Please," Linda begged. Anna didn't hear another word out of her dad. "Thank you; you heard all that, right, Anna?" Linda called.

"Thanks, Mom," Anna answered, standing up to go back to her room.

"Hold it," Linda said. She appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You text or call if you'll be out later than 11 o'clock,"

"Her curfew is ten," Danny protested.

"It's not a school night, it's the start of summer, and we trust her," Linda said, looking at her husband. "We do trust _her_ , right?" Linda asked.

"Fine," Danny reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks, Dad," Anna said. She went to bed and after he was sure she wasn't going to see him, Danny grabbed her yearbook from the shelf and flipped to the baseball team's page. He ran his finger along the names until he found the three he was looking for. Jim Miller, Derrek Jones, and Raymond Baylock. They looked like ordinary kids but since they all went to Catholic school, he knew looks weren't everything. He jotted down the names and vowed to run them through the system when he got to work.

At lunch the following day, Anna sat down at the varsity baseball table and calmly started to eat her lunch. Every one of the boys watched her for a few minutes to see if she was going to say anything and when she didn't, they slowly returned to their conversations and lunches. Each one would randomly glance at her but no one said anything. "You're in my seat, little girl," a voice said in her ear.

"Mom said yes, but I still have five hours to change my mind, so don't make me mad or you just ruined a really good date for two of your really good friends," Anna answered, not looking up as Jim sat his tray on the table.

"You're going to let her talk to you like that?" Ray asked from across the table. Jim discreetly nudged her.

"Will your parents let you go on a double date with Emma if I don't go and Jim just "gets lost" and somehow they find out?"

"My parents don't care. I turned 18 two months ago. I screw up; it's not their problem," Ray said.

"And uh ... Emma's parents? I'm sure her parents are the ones that said she couldn't go unless I went." Anna stood up and leaned across the table a bit. "Do they know you've been picked up twice by the cops?"

"For loitering. It's not an actual crime."

"They don't have to know that."

"How do you know that?"

"I have friends in high places."

"Shutting up," Ray said as Anna sat back down.

"Okay, so your mom's on board but what about your dad?" Jim asked as he leaned forward to open his chocolate milk and get a better look at Anna's face.

Anna glanced around the cafeteria and checked her phone discreetly. "So far he hasn't given a valid reason as to why I can't go. So um ... when you pick me up tonight make sure you come to the door. I know that's asking you to submit to the Spanish Inquisition and all but it'll score you points with my dad. Oh and Mom said I could only go if we didn't leave Staten Island."

"We weren't planning on it," Ray said. Anna nodded as Emma and Krista rushed up.

"So it's it on? Is it a date?" Emma asked.

"It's not a date," Anna said.

"But Anna agreed to hang out and as far as we know her parents are cool with it," Jim finished.

"Why isn't it a date? He's cute, that's be a perfect first date," Krista pressed.

"Because I'm 14, he's 16, and my dad would flip if it was a date," Anna said.

"Tara and I broke up a week ago, I'm not ready to get back out there," Jim said. Derrek leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered something and she nodded looking less happy than she had a moment before.

"Okay," Krista said.

Later that night, Anna saw Jim's brother's truck pull into the driveway and she turned to her dad. "Jim just pulled up. I'm going upstairs. He knows you're a detective out of Manhattan. You have two minutes," Anna held up two fingers, "two minutes to submit him to whatever scare tactics or inquisition you want before I come back down. That's all you get. When I come back down you will be nice to him and semi-supportive of this night out or I will never ask your permission to go out again," she said.

"So I screw this up and you'll never go out again?" Danny asked.

"Not what I said."

"A dad can hope." Anna rolled her eyes then raced upstairs as the doorbell rang. She paused in her doorway and waited for him to come inside.

"Danny, play nice," Linda warned.

"I'm always nice," Danny answered. "Can I help you?" he asked as he opened the front door.

"Mr. Reagan, I'm Jim Miller. Anna and I are supposed to be going out tonight, if that's alright with you," Jim said. Anna could hear the hesitancy in his tone.

"She'll be down in a few minutes. Come in, have a seat. And please, it's Detective," Danny said. Anna could imagine the look her mom was giving her dad and moved to the top of the stairs to hear better.

"Of course, sir. Mrs. Reagan, Jack, Sean," Jim greeted the rest of the family.

"Hey, Jim," Jack and Sean answered.

"Jim, have a seat. She'll be down soon," Linda said.

Jim sat down and looked at Danny. "So how old are you, kid?" Danny asked.

"Turned 16 last month. I'm a very careful driver, no accidents or tickets and my dad taught me to drive in Manhattan during rush hour. I promise I'll keep her safe," Jim answered.

"Your parents, what do they do?"

"My mom was a dispatch operator until my older brother was born then she became a stay-at-home mom and my dad works out of lower Manhattan."

"Doing what exactly?"

"He runs a company there."

"What kind of company?"

"I don't really understand what he does so I always just say that. I get really good grades, I'm on the baseball team and I'll be a junior next year."

"Have you decided on after high school?"

"Something in the medical field. Maybe a doctor, maybe just sports medicine."

"Sports?"

"Giants, Rangers, and Mets. The only thing we don't agree on is football according to Anna. She told me you're a Jets fan. Not that there's anything wrong with that particularly. You know, aside from the fact they haven't beat the Giants in regular season since 1993. Almost 20 years ago."

"That doesn't make them a bad team."

"Of course not," Jim nodded.

"So, my daughter—" Danny prompted.

"She's a very good friend. I just—" Jim started. Anna cut him off as she came down the stairs.

"I hope you're not taking him seriously. He just likes to scare people." Anna smiled at her dad. "You ready to go?" Anna asked, looking at Jim.

"Uh, sure. I'll have her home before nine, Mr. Reagan," Jim said. Danny looked impressed. "Like I said I just got my license, I can only drive until 9 pm until I get my full license in 5 months."

"Be careful," Linda said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reagan," Jim said as Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch.

"Bye, Mom," Anna said, "Bye, Dad."

"Text if you're going to be late and be careful," Linda answered.

"Okay, bye," Anna pulled Jim out the door grabbing her bag along the way.

Danny glared at the front door as it shut and moments later heard the truck roar to life. "If you even think about tailing her, Daniel Reagan, you better make yourself comfortable on that couch," Linda told him as she looked at him.

Danny stared out the front window until the truck was out of sight then turned to look at her. "You honestly think I would?" Danny asked.

"You told me about Erin's first date. You won't do that to our daughter. You said it yourself, those three boys have clean records and we trust our daughter. She's never disappointed us. Now go get washed up, it's dinner time," Linda answered. "Boys, wash up."


	16. The Date

_**Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and add this to their favorites and alerts lists. Also big thanks to**_ **LoveMeSomeFrankR, Lea, decandenceofmysoul, Pharmergirl _, and_ Alex _who all reviewed the last chapter. Your words are great motivators.  
_**

* * *

Dinner between Anna and Jim went fine; they talked about the Giants and everything her dad had said to him and what they expected from the movie. As they drove to the movie, Anna got the feeling they were being followed. "Take the next left," Anna told him.

"But that's—" Jim started.

"Just do it, please," Anna said, holding up a finger and checking the side mirror. "Now, turn right." Anna watched the side mirror and saw the black sedan was still behind them. They took a few more inconspicuous turns and the car still hung on though it laid back a bit. Anna sighed and asked for his phone.

"What now?" He asked slightly irritated.

Anna softened her tone. "We're being followed and your phone has a camera on both sides," Anna explained. "Thank you." She took the phone offered and held it up as though she were taking a selfie but instead took a photo of the license plate on the car. She texted the picture and a message to her uncle and waited for his reply. After the movie they went for ice cream and Jamie finally texted her back. The car was registered to Manhattan South Detective Unit. Anna shook it off and tried to enjoy the conversation that was flowing around her. As it drew closer to 8:30, she knew the conversation would be winding down so she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Want some company?" Emma asked.

"Nah, I'll be okay. It's right inside and what could happen?" Anna asked. Everyone nodded and Anna went inside the ice cream place. She stood just inside for a few moments then slipped out behind a couple and, doing her best not to be seen, she walked down the block a ways then cut across the street and walked back up to the black sedan. She knocked on the passenger window and it slowly went down. She leaned down and looked inside. "Hi there. Tell me something. If I call your CO right now, is he going to be surprised that two detectives from Manhattan South are in Staten Island right now?"

"How'd you know?" the driver asked.

"Well, I've been a detective's daughter nearly all my life. And I'm a Reagan so I'm pretty good at picking up tails. I didn't know that you were detectives until I texted my uncle at the 12th a picture of your license plate and he told me where you were from. Now that I'm standing here, the lights on your visors and trunk deck totally give you away. So, what do you owe my father or grandfather?" Anna asked.

"Your grandfather doesn't know and we'd prefer to keep it that way. Danny helped us out on a sting a few years back so we owed him one."

"I see. Well, we're just going home from here, so you guys can go back to Manhattan. Oh, one more question, are you guys even on duty?" Anna asked.

"No," the driver said.

Anna nodded then went back to her friends. "You okay, Anna?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Anna answered. She remained quiet all the way home. Jim glanced at her several times but didn't say anything.

They pulled in the driveway and Jim shut off the engine. "Okay, talk to me. I don't mind you being quiet and sometimes I know it's good for you, but right now it's not right. Something's off. Please talk to me," Jim said, turning to face her.

"We were being followed," Anna said.

"You told me that. Who was it?"

"Two detectives from Manhattan South. It wasn't you. They owed my dad a favor and he doesn't trust me so ..."

"Do you want me to come in and talk to your dad with you?"

Anna looked into the big grey eyes staring at her. "No, actually I think it would be best if you just head home. I'll see you later and thanks. I had fun tonight."

"Me too, I'll see you later." Anna kissed his cheek then went inside.

"How was your night?" Linda asked.

"Where's Dad?" Anna asked, leaning back against the front door staring at her mom.

"In the shower. Everything okay?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's late," Anna said.

"Okay," Linda said. Anna smiled and went up to bed. Once there she fired up her computer and video called Sofie.

"Hey, Anna," Sofie said.

Anna smiled at her cousin. "Hey Sof," Anna answered.

"What's wrong? You look sad."

"Not sad, just betrayed. I went out with friends tonight," Anna said then went on to tell her what happened.

"Ouch. I'm sure your dad trusts you, he's probably worried about his only, baby girl. If anything happened to you, Uncle Danny would be devastated. And I know you're thinking what can happen when you're just out with friends but a lot of things, Anna. Not all guys are gentlemen or treat girls with respect. Your dad's just being cautious."

"I'm sure he is, but this Jim we're talking about. Super sweet, super nice, and a really great guy."

"I know, just like I know you've known him for two and a half years. Your parents have been married for how long?" Sofie asked.

"15 almost 16 years," Anna said.

"And I bet they're still learning something new about each other every day. People change, Anna. I'm not saying that Jim will but I'm saying that you haven't seen all sides of him. Remember Atlanta?"

"I know. And I'm not saying that I don't appreciate it I just think he went beyond what he should have done."

"He's your dad, Anna. You once told me that overprotection isn't always a bad thing especially if it saves a life."

"Yeah, I guess. So this day out."

"How about Wednesday?"

"Uh ... that sounds great. What should we do?"

"That new Austin Thomas flick? I heard it's amazing. Then we can do lunch and Mani-Pedi's?"

Anna pulled up the movie times and studied all the theaters. "We've got two options," Anna said going back to the video chat window. "Queens or Harlem."

"What do you mean?"

"They're the only theaters showing the movie before 1 o'clock. Everyone else is after lunch."

"So after lunch then. We can get lunch in Bensonhurst, see the movie in uh ..."

"Bay Ridge? That's the closest theater to Bensonhurst is in Bay Ridge."

"Right, I heard there's this new pizza place there. Then Mani-Pedi's and some shopping up near Park Slope."

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

They hammered out the rest of the details then Wendy stopped in Sofie's doorway. "Sof, sweetie, it's bed time. It's late," Wendy said.

"Okay, say goodnight to Mom," Sofie said, turning her computer.

"Night, Aunt Wendy," Anna waved to her aunt through the computer.

"Night, Sweetheart." Wendy waved back to her niece then Sofie said goodbye.

The next morning, Danny had already left for work by the time Anna got up. He didn't come home for lunch or dinner and finally made it home long after Anna and the boys had gone to bed. The next day was a repeat. Finally on Saturday, after what looked like another day of the same thing, Anna texted her friend Becky who told her that her mom was taking her and her little brother to Manhattan to do some shopping. Anna asked if it would be alright if they dropped Anna off at her dad's work while they did. When Becky said it was fine, Anna did a little sweet talking and got her mom to agree to her spending the day with Becky. As they turned on the street for the 54th precinct Anna pointed to a corner down the street. "There's fine," Anna said. "He works just up the street, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Stover asked.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Okay," Mrs. Stover said. She pulled over on the curb and let Anna out. "If you need a ride home let Becky know."

"Yes, ma'am," Anna said. She shut the front door and slowly walked down the street. Once the car was out of sight, Anna picked up her pace and made it safely inside. She texted Becky to let her know then stepped up to the desk. "Hi," Anna said.

"Anna, right?" the desk sergeant asked after a few moments of studying her.

"Yep. Detective Reagan in?"

"No, but you're welcome to wait upstairs. Sign here." Anna signed the log book, took the visitor's pass, then went upstairs. She looked around the squad room and noticed most of the desks were empty. Given that it was a Saturday she didn't blame most of them being home. She walked over to her dad's desk and saw the same photos she had seen the last time she had been there.

"Ms. Reagan, can I help you with something?" Gormley called from his office.

Anna turned around. "Hey, Sarge," she said. "No, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shouldn't you?" he responded. Anna only stared at him as she leaned against the door frame. "Paperwork."

"I was looking for my dad," Anna finally said. "I think he's been ducking me."

"Danny? Ducking you?" Gormley pointed to the chair opposite his desk. She sat down.

"Yeah. Probably why he's here on the first Saturday of summer vacation instead of spending time with his kids." Anna explained what had happened Wednesday night.

"I see," Gormley said. "One of the hardest things a man can experience is raising a teenage daughter. It's even harder when that daughter is your oldest. I know you think what your dad did isn't right but can you try to see this from his side?"

"No."

"Your dad still remembers the day you were born. The first time he held that 8-10 pound baby in his arms. Remembers looking at that little bundle of joy whose hand was no bigger than the palm of his own and resolving to protect her from all the horrors he had seen firsthand on the job. As you got older, this world got worse but his determination never changed. Not really. It probably never will. He will always want to protect that sweet, little girl. He trusts you; he just knows how dark this world can actually get."

"Maybe," Anna answered, sinking down in her seat. That, with what Sofie had said, made her feel slightly bad about getting upset with her dad.

"At least try to understand this. It was two detectives from Manhattan South. It could have been your dad. Would you have preferred that?"

"You must be a great dad."

"Tell that to my kids." Gormley sighed. About 10 minutes later, he stood and left the office motioning for her to stay put. "Reagan, are you ducking your family?" Anna grinned at her dad being chewed out by his boss.

"Why do you think that, Sarge?" Danny asked.

"You're here on your day off? You've spent the first three days of your kids' summer vacation here with me? I don't know if I should be flattered or if I should mandate you take a day off."

"I'm fine, Sarge. Besides my kids see enough of me."

"So do I," Gormley answered. Then Gormley motioned him into the office. Danny sighed but entered the office. Gormley stepped out then shut the door behind him. He made himself comfortable in the chair next to Danny's desk.

"What ...?" Danny asked as the door shut between him and the sergeant.

"So, we've seen enough of you, huh?" Anna asked, not looking up at him. "Because in the last two and a half days, I've only seen you once. I figure you're doing it because of how angry I am."

"Angry?" Danny asked. He actually sounded surprised that she'd say that.

Anna stood up and spun around to face her father. He looked confused but that didn't stop her from tearing into him. "You had me _followed_ on Wednesday night. Followed, Dad! I know you don't trust anyone, but I am your daughter. You should at least trust the fact you raised me right."

Gormley listened to the fight in his office feeling very bad for his best detective. Granted, based on what the girl had told him, he didn't blame her for feeling angry but he didn't think Danny deserved her rage entirely. He had only crossed that line to protect her and not to infringe on her privacy. "Don't do this here," Danny answered.

"You won't come home while I'm up to do it there. Would you prefer it at dinner tomorrow? For me to lay it out in front of the family and get their opinion? At least here the only one that could possibly overhear would be your sarge and I think he understands."

"What do you want me to say, Anna?"

"I want you to apologize but I know that's too much to ask." It went quiet in the office for a while and Gormley couldn't even imagine what was going on but ten minutes later both Reagans left his office. The younger Reagan still looked very angry and possibly upset while the elder had a poker face Gormley couldn't read.

"Everything alright?" Gormley asked. Anna gave a strained smile and headed for the door that lead to the stairs so he turned to the detective.

"Just fine, Sarge," Danny said.

"Okay, and Danny, do me a favor, don't come back tomorrow. I'll see you Monday but deal with whatever is between you and your daughter," Gormley said.

Danny nodded and it wasn't mentioned again.

* * *

"Uh, Danny, is your life insurance up to date?" Jamie asked at dinner.

"What did I do to you, kid?" Danny asked, glaring at his brother across the table.

"Oh not me, but you might want to look into it before she does something to you," Jamie said, motioning to Anna. "If looks could kill, you'd be six feet under by now."

Everyone turned to Anna who was angrily stabbing her green beans. "What's going on?" Frank asked, looking from his granddaughter to his son.

"Danny was being ..." Linda trailed off not sure what to call it.

"Overprotective," Jack said.

"Overprotective isn't even close to the word for it, Jack. This is so far beyond overprotective. It's overbearing and on line of stalker-ish. Especially since you're supposed to trust your daughter." Anna growled.

"What did he do?" Henry asked.

Anna looked at her two little brothers and sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bad mouth him."

"We don't agree with what he did," Jack said.

When Danny didn't stop her, she let it out. "A friend of a friend of mine is dating this girl Emma and my friend Derrek is dating this girl Krista. Emma and Krista are really great friends. Derrek will be a sophomore and Ray will be a senior. Emma doesn't like going out alone with Ray. Not that there's anything wrong with Ray, she's just uncomfortable with it so she invites Krista and Derrek. Last time they went out they didn't get home until four in the morning so Krista's parents have forbidden her from double dating with Ray and Emma. To get around that this time, they invited Jim. Jim, Derrek, and Ray have played baseball together for years. They thought it was a perfect idea. Krista's parents disagreed. They told her they had to invite another girl or there's no date. So Jim said he'd invite me. The girls loved it. Big, tough, Jim Miller and sweet Anna Reagan." Jack scoffed. "I am sweet, shut up," Anna scolded her brother.

"So they obviously asked you," Jamie said, "otherwise you wouldn't be telling this story."

"Jim asked me, I told him I'd go under the conditions that we see my choice of movie and have Froyo at Froyo Forever."

"You don't like Froyo," Nicky said.

"No, but I Dream of Ice Cream is right next door and it has the best ice cream in Staten Island. Anyway we also had to have dinner first."

"Dinner, movie and ice cream? Sounds like a perfect first date," Erin said.

"It wasn't a date. It was just two friends hanging out. Just to make sure Emma and Krista got home before midnight. I don't even like Jim like that. He's cute but I don't like him like that."

"So what did your dad do?" Henry asked again.

"Well, at first he seemed okay with it. I mean he wasn't overjoyed I was going out with a 16 year old but he wasn't angry nor did he completely shut me down when I asked. When Jim picked me up he and Dad talked and you know, Dad gave him a hard time but Jim held his own. After dinner we headed for the theater and that's when I notice this black car following us. I didn't think anything of it until we made three or four turns and they were still there. I snapped a picture of the plate and texted it. I couldn't believe who the car was registered to. After the movie we go for Froyo and ice cream and I see the same car. Long story short, I sneak up on them and after a few minutes of conversation they told me that because Dad had helped them with a sting they owed him. They finally admitted they were detectives out of Manhattan South." Anna turned to her dad. "You couldn't even tail me yourself; you had to have two off-duty detectives do it. I don't know what makes me angrier, the fact that you had me followed or that you had two strangers looking after your little girl. I just ... I can't believe you." Anna tossed her napkin on her plate then retreated to the stairs.

Danny sighed heavily as he stared down at his plate. He was waiting for the fallout from the rest of his family. He could feel it coming. Maybe he had crossed the line. "I got this," Frank said. Frank walked over to the stairs and leaned against the bottom post.

"Don't try to defend him," Anna said, trying not to cry.

"Wasn't going to."

"Yes, you were. Just like Sergeant Gormley. You were going to try to make me see this from his point of view. That having these two detectives watching over me is less awkward than having my dad do it. Let me tell you this, it's not. It's awkward as hell and I know he's just trying to protect me, but these are good kids. Not a single one has been officially arrested by the cops. They're ... all three boys are on the baseball team. The minute Ray was out of his car and opening the door for Emma was the minute he handed her his keys. If she or Krista or I felt uncomfortable at all, we could leave. These boys are protectors, not intimidators. I mean when was the last time there was a kidnapping or murder in Northwestern Staten Island? It's the suburbs. I was in absolutely no danger. At any point I could have said I want to go home and that's where I would have been in less than half an hour."

"Your dad knows that, just like he knows what he did was wrong. You're his only daughter and he's not ready for you to grow up. Fact of life raising a daughter. Even I have a hard time with your aunt. Do you trust him?"

"Trust him with what?"

"With anything?"

"Anything? I don't know anymore. I don't trust that he knows when to let go or that he'll realize I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't trust that he'll show up to things or that he'll always keep his promises." Anna paused. She sighed and looked up at her grandfather. "The only thing I trust my dad with is that he's going to do his damnedest to protect me. Right now though, that doesn't feel like a good thing."

"What would it take to get you to trust him again?" Frank asked, sitting down next to her.

"To quote a movie? A little faith and a whole lot of pixie dust."

"Short of that?" Frank asked. Anna shrugged. "Do you think he's changed?"

"I don't know. Part of me does but I'm not sure that what I remember of the times ... I mean, when I think back on the times I thought I had a caring father, I'm not sure if the memories are true or if I'm romanticizing it. He is a good father isn't he?"

"You don't think so? Honestly?"

"Yes, he's a good father. I know that. It's just tough. The past two years have been tough on all of us." Anna opened her mouth to go on but couldn't. "I want to make this easier on both of us, but I don't know how."

"Your dad trusts you; he just worries about you growing up." Frank smiled. Anna nodded. Anna and Frank sat on the stairs for a bit longer and then Frank went back to the table as Anna retreated to the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen island and stared at her hands. Nicky entered and sat down beside her. "Parents, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just wish he trust me, you know."

"I know. Maybe he does trust you; it's just everyone else he doesn't." Anna shrugged. "Uncle Danny mentioned that Jim's dad ran a company in lower Manhattan but not which one."

Anna looked at the closed kitchen door then back at Nicky. "That's because we didn't tell him. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Uncle Jamie."

"Promise," Nicky said.

"Engine Company 7," Anna told her.

"He's the son of a firefighter?"

"Shh, Fire Captain. Mom won't care but almost all of them will. Does it really matter?"

"Not to me. They could be thinking if he can't tell them where his dad works, what else won't he tell them?"

"I get that," Anna said, picking at the dinner Nicky had brought her.

"Everything okay in here?" Jamie asked, peeking in the kitchen. The cousins grinned, nodding.

"Oh, Wednesday. Lunch, movies, Mani-Pedi's with Sofie."

"Deal," Nicky agreed. Thankfully their moms agreed and they were all set for their girl's day on Wednesday.


	17. School Shopping

**_Big thank you to_ ki4pak, c-c, Alex, kirbyschoice, and decadenceofmysoul. _I hope Danny isn't too far out of character here. As we know we've never seen him with a daughter so some of that does change parts of him._  
**

 ** _Thank you to everyone else who is still reading and adding this to their favorites and alert lists._**

* * *

Soon Wednesday rolled around and Danny dropped Anna off at Frank's as he headed into work. She spent the morning with Henry before heading out to meet Sofie and Nicky in Bensonhurst. Of course Henry wouldn't let her leave without making sure she had everything. "Pops, Pops, come on. Cell phone, ID, wallet, money, I have everything I promise," Anna said.

"Be safe," Henry said.

"I will, I promise," Anna said. Anna walked to the subway and made her way to the diner where she met up with Sofie and Nicky who Erin was just dropping off.

"Before we order, it's all on me today," Sofie said.

"Sofie, we couldn't," Anna said.

"It's fine, I just booked a new gig with this high end store on fifth ave." Sofie said.

"Are you sure?" Nicky asked.

"Absolutely," Sofie said. Then the waitress came by. After ordering Sofie looked at Anna. "So tell me about this date the other night."

"I already told you."

"No, you told me what Uncle Danny did. You didn't tell me about the actual night."

"I—" Anna started.

"Yeah, come on, Anna. Did you have fun?" Nicky added.

"Yeah, it was. Jim's real sweet and dinner was great. We talked about sports and the movie, small talk, you know, then we met up with our friends and caught a movie before we had ice cream."

"Whoa, hold up, you never said you had dinner alone with him," Nicky said.

"Does that really make a difference?"

"Yes," they both answered.

Anna stared down at the pizza that had just arrived at their table. "I don't think it does. Jim is just a friend and though he's cute, he just broke up with his girlfriend," Anna said.

"So you don't want it to become anything?" Nicky asked.

"Of course not," Anna said, biting into the deliciously, hot, cheesy pizza. Nicky and Sofie both looked at her but dropped the subject.

"What happened between you and Dorian?" Nicky asked, turning to Sofie.

"We agreed to go our separate ways," Sofie said. "He was doing less for my image after the incident and well I want to see if I can find an actual boyfriend."

"Here's to that," Nicky agreed.

"What about you, Nicky? Any cute boys in your life?" Sofie asked. The girls continued to talk over the rest of their lunch then caught the subway to Bay Ridge where they caught the movie before heading towards Park Slope.

"Oh, check out that shirt," Nicky cried looking at a shirt in the store window.

"That is so cute," Sofie agreed. "You have to try it on."

"It won't look good on me. Now on Anna, it'd be perfect," Nicky disagreed. Anna looked at the shirt and disagreed.

"It's bright green. That color just doesn't do anything for me," Anna said.

"At least try it on," Sofie goaded.

"Come on, please, Anna?" Nicky asked. Anna sighed but they went inside and got the sales lady to get the shirt in Anna's size. When she stepped out of the dressing room, Sofie sized her up. "You could pull that off. A nice skirt and it could work," Nicky said.

"Maybe, what do you think, Anna?" Sofie asked.

Anna stepped up to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked back at her cousins then disappeared into the racks. She came back with two shirts. "I'll get this one if the two of you get these two." She handed Sofie one that was bubble gum pink and Nicky one that was hot orange. The other two girls tried the shirts on then all three of them shook their heads. "But at least it's fun, right?"

"Something outside of our comfort zone. We should at least be willing to try it. The secret to rocking any shirt is being comfortable and confident," Sofie said. They looked around the store a little longer but none of them found anything they liked so they headed off for their Mani-Pedi's then made their way to Nicky's. Erin would take Sofie and Anna home after they had dinner.

That Friday Jamie called and talked to her. She wasn't happy hearing what he had to say either. "Hey," Jamie said, "I heard what happened at your dad's precinct."

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Last Saturday. You confronted him at his precinct about what happened."

"And the only ones there were Dad and his sarge and like one other detective," Anna said.

"You broke the line."

"Uncle Jamie."

"I know that he stepped on the line with what he did and that it really wasn't right. Your dad shouldn't have had you followed but confronting him should have waited. You have to apologize to him, especially if you got him in trouble."

"But Uncle Jamie—"

"No buts, Anna."

"Sergeant Gormley said he understood why I was upset and I really don't think I—"

"Anna, enough. You went over the line, he just stepped on it. Talk to him," Jamie told her.

"Okay," Anna sighed. They talked a bit longer about random topics and after dinner that night Anna sat down with her dad. "Did I get you in trouble with Gormley for what I did on Saturday?"

"What? You mean when you confronted me? No. Not in the least. He told me to work it out with you but that's all he said," Danny said, observing his daughter.

"I was ... I felt betrayed," Anna said.

"I—" Danny cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I know that you are growing up and that having you followed probably wasn't the best idea. My dad never did that to me and I should have followed you myself if I had to. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know that and I understand that." Anna stared down at her lap and impatiently brushed away tears. "It's just any line that you have firmly drawn in the concrete, I have never stepped on it or over it. The line in the concrete, I know where it is and I know better, it's the line in the sand that I love to push. I push it because I know I can. It's how I find out if it's sand or concrete. I have never given you a reason not to trust me and it hurt really bad when you had me followed. It was like a slap in the face and I know that I'm still a kid and that I may not handle things the right way but I never wanted you to take that as me being disrespectful or hateful."

"I never took it that way, Anna. I know that sometimes you lash out and part of that is because you're still a kid and part of it is because you're not over your uncle's death. Finding a way for you to deal with his death and your anger and grief over that as well as growing up is definitely one of the hardest things you're ever going to face. I want to help, Anna, but I know that sometimes the best way I can do that is to let you lash out. To let you get away with a little more than I will let Jack and Sean get away with."

"Okay, where is my dad? He should have shut me down and put me in my place more often than he let me get away with the way I've been acting."

"You're probably tired of hearing this but you are so much like me when you get angry. Lashing out is partially good for you and I get—You get more honest when you're angry," Danny said.

"So you're not upset?" Anna asked.

"No. I wish you wouldn't have come to the station and done it, but I understand where you're coming from."

"So we're okay? I mean, I'm sorry for confronting you like that, I'm just frustrated that ... I feel like you don't trust me and that hurts."

"I know and I'm trying. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Danny said. After the kids went to bed Linda sat down next to him on the couch and studied him. "What?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like you. The whole conversation you had with Anna," Linda said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Erin and my sarge. I did step on a line. Yes, the great Danny Reagan is admitting he messed up. I don't like thinking my little girl is out there with boys I don't know or trust but we do trust her and it isn't fair for us to trust her and then follow her. Sometimes she doesn't show the best judgement like when she came to my squad to talk to me about it but I guess she feels like drastic measures are necessary at times. We want her to handle things like an adult but she's 14. Sometimes she is going to act like that and I need to try to understand that."

"Thank you for being so easy on her."

"It's hard," Danny said, wrapping her in his arms. "There are some times when I just want to put her back in her place but I think I know that if I do, she could shut down. Jamie told me that once. That if I was too hard on her that my spitfire of a little girl could completely shut down. Become an introverted, scared, cautious, shell of herself and I don't want to do that to her."

"Wow, that's unexpected."

"She is my little girl, Linda and like you said I am the detective."

"I know, I just didn't expect you to see what that could do to her." Danny smiled and held on to his wife. Linda leaned into him and welcomed the comfort.

The rest of summer flew by and between her dad's work schedule and her own babysitting schedule it wasn't that often that Anna actually saw her dad. Sure they had dinner together every Sunday and on the occasional Saturday that he was home they spent some time together but it was nothing major. In fact Anna spent more time with her brothers that summer than she did with her dad.

After a long Friday of back to school shopping, Anna was more than ready to fall into bed but of course they had to get dinner first. Linda picked up pizza and then they met Danny back at the house. Halfway through dinner Linda turned to Danny. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? There's a Mets game on so I figured I'd relax with my boys," Danny answered.

"Before you do that, Sean needs pants for school, Anna needs a new backpack, and Jack has an eye appointment. So take your pick, the doctor or shopping?"

"Can't you take all three of them?"

"I could but you're off and need to spend some time with kids, plus one of us has to go to the store tomorrow and we can't take Anna with us," Linda told him.

"Why not?" Danny asked. He wasn't sure why she couldn't just pick up whatever she needed while she was at the store with Anna and Sean getting the rest of the school supplies.

"Because I'm picking up Anna's present, can't take her with me and ruin the surprise. If I take Sean and Anna, you'll have to pick it up after Jack's appointment. If I take Jack then I'll get it."

"Present? What did you do to earn a present?" Danny asked, looking at his daughter.

"My birthday is on Thursday," Anna said.

"It can't be," Danny said.

"It's the 26th, Dad. Labor Day is next weekend. Then school starts on Tuesday," Jack added.

"Speaking of Thursday, can I go out with some friends? Jenny, Krista, Becky, and Salem want to take me out for my birthday," Anna said, turning to her mom. "I know that Grampa will be doing the same thing he always does. Grilling out on Saturday night. He'll make burgers, dogs, and steaks then try to surprise me with a cake," Anna sighed.

"You too old for cake now?" Danny asked.

"I'm never too old for cake; I just wish he wouldn't try to surprise me. It's the same every year, please, Mom? It's the first year Salem can join us."

"Salem?" Danny asked.

"Semi-goth girl at my school. Kinda fitting name since her parents have an affinity for Salem, Massachusetts. They have a summer house there."

"As long as it's after five," Linda said. Anna was about to protest but the look on Linda's face stopped her. "Dinner or nothing Anna."

"Thanks, Mom," Anna said.

The following day, Danny reluctantly took his oldest and youngest to the store. After 20 minutes of Sean trying on pants, Danny collapsed on the bench outside the dressing room. "I always thought you were my difficult child. How hard is it to find a pair of pants?" Danny asked his oldest. Anna looked up from her phone, her backpack on her lap.

"You could always just pick a pair for him. Khaki colored, size 12 or 14 in the boys department." Danny sighed but got back up and went looking. "Sean Reagan, get your butt out here!"

Sean peaked around the door and sighed, relieved that their dad was gone, "yeah?" he asked.

"I know for a fact that the first pair you tried on was the exact same pair Mom bought you last year, that you just had to have, only in a bigger size. What gives?" Anna asked.

"The longer I take, the longer Dad spends with us. Do you really want to go home and have Dad plop down on the couch with a beer in his hand and zone in on the TV?" Anna stared at him. "You know that's what he's going to do and we won't get his attention again until supper time."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Anna asked confused.

"I don't know but eventually I'm going to run out of pants."

Anna stopped and thought for a bit. "What if I can convince him to take us for ice cream?"

"Really?"

"It might take a bit of sweet talking but I'm up for it." She smiled but Sean only stared at her.

"How much time?"

"Can I buy? Half an hour, maybe 45 minutes, depending on how slowly and convincingly we can enjoy our ice cream."

"Deal." Sean grinned then went back into the fitting room to find the three pairs he liked and soon Danny came back with three more pairs of pants and handed them to Sean.

"Hey, Dad?" Anna asked, looking up at him. "If Sean can find a couple pairs he likes and that fit will you take us for ice cream?"

"You think you two deserve ice cream?" Danny asked astounded.

"If he comes out in five minutes or less absolutely." Anna nodded quickly.

"We've already been waiting on him for 20 minutes."

"You have somewhere you'd rather be than with your kids?" Anna looked at him accusingly and he shrunk back. Sean poked his head out the door to look at him as well. Danny caught Sean's look and felt even worse.

"I didn't say that," Danny defended.

"Please, Dad?" Sean asked.

"You got three minutes," Danny said, checking his watch.

Sean closed the door and tried on the pairs his dad had brought him then put on his pair of jeans. "Kay, done," he said stepping out with three pairs of pants in his hands.

"With 30 seconds to spare, kid. You guys win. Ice cream it is. Don't tell your mom," Danny said. Anna and Sean cheered as they walked to the check out. All through their time at the ice cream place, Anna sat back and watched Sean and her dad converse. The smile lighting up Sean's face warmed her heart and she was glad that he was enjoying it. As they drove home an hour later, Anna noticed that Sean was absorbed in his game in the back seat so she turned to her dad.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Danny asked, glancing at her.

"Spending time interested in Sean," Anna told him. "I know you're missing the Mets game but he's happy."

"I always spend time with him."

"No, you spend time practicing with him and Jack or teaching him and Jack something or watching the game with them, but it's never you and Sean one on one. He got that today and he really liked that."

"Buddy," Danny said, reaching in the backseat and shaking Sean's knee. Sean paused the game and looked up. "Do you really think I don't spend enough time with you one on one?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like the only times you're around is when Anna's in trouble or you're spending time with all of us. I get it. Days off are rare for you and you just want to make sure all of us get your attention," Sean explained.

"But you feel left out?" Danny asked.

"Not left out, just like one on one time isn't important."

"I see," Danny said. After dinner that night Danny had a similar conversation with Jack and it took a few minutes and a lot of pushing but Jack finally admitted the same. While part of Danny was glad his kids understood how important his job was, he was disappointed he hadn't done a better job of trying to make sure they had enough time with him too. After his boys went to bed, Danny sat down with Anna. "How are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, Dad," Anna answered absorbed in her mobile game.

"Look at me," Danny said. Anna paused the game and looked up at her dad. Danny, not taking any chances, took the device from her then studied her face. "I know it's been a few months since we got Joe's killer and made him pay. I want to know how you're doing. Really."

"I thought it would help to get justice and know that this guy is truly off the streets and can't hurt another good cop, but deep down I know that it never really bothered me that these guys never paid. I mean it did but that wasn't the top most bothersome thing. I think what hurt the most, what still hurts is that everyone seems to be so okay about Joe except me and it feels like they think I'm being a baby about it."

"No one thinks that. We all know that you and Jamie were closer to Joe than anyone in the family and it hit the two of you especially hard when he was killed. How can I help?"

"I don't that you can. I don't know how to be the me that Joe loved and move on."

"Maybe you can't and no one's asking you to be. We, all of us, want you to understand it's not your fault and we don't blame you. I may not have been as close to Joe but I know that he'd want you to be happy and to try to enjoy life. Joe loved seeing you happy and laughing. To be honest, I miss your smile."

Anna smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you ever want to talk, your mom and I will listen. All you have to do is ask. You know who else would listen?" Anna shook her head. "Your uncle Jamie. I don't want the two of you to only bond over Joe, but I do want the two of you to strengthen the bond you do have. Joe would want that too. Even if he was still alive, with Jamie back in the city full time, Joe would want you to share as much as your life as you did with him, with Jamie. He's your uncle too, Joe would tell you, he wants to be just as happy and supportive of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Anna said. She snuggled into his side and Danny wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "It's not a bad thing to be happy, right? It's not—It doesn't insult his memory?"

"Not at all. He would want you to be happy," Danny said as Anna sat back up. Over the next few days Anna thought over what her father had said. She wished she knew how to shut off the anger and grief she was still feeling. Just when she thought she'd never figure it out she got some advice from an unexpected place.

* * *

 _ **For all of you who have had enough of Anna's attitude, I do hope you stick in there for one more chapter. I promise next chapter it will change and she'll hopefully be more tolerable. Also I'm not trying to make Anna a hateful, insolent, disrespectful, or angry child. She's 14 and she has lost someone she was deeply close to. When you experience that kind of death, when that lifeline is pulled so suddenly from you, sometimes lashing out is the only way you know how to react. She doesn't quite know how to cope with it and is doing the best she can.**_

 _ **So can someone tell me what it is about this chapter? It's probably the most read/revisited chapter of the story. Is it because Danny and Anna spend the most of the chapter together? Or is it something else.**_


	18. Birthday

_**Thank you to everyone for your feedback. It really means a lot to me.**_ **ki4pak, Pharmergirl, decadenceofmysoul, kirbyschoice, and the guests LuvJamieReagan, Alex, LoveMeSomeFrankR, and Ten. _Also Pharmergirl, it bothered me too that Jack's only punishment for skipping school and drinking underage was to lose his cell phone for four months or so. I mean come on Danny, you're a cop. There's gotta be something more strict that you can do to make sure it doesn't happen again or that his little brother doesn't do the same thing. I'm also surprised it didn't get brought up at Sunday dinner. Certainly Henry or Frank would have something to say about it._**

 ** _Anyway thanks to the rest of you for reading and adding this to your favorite and alert lists. Now on to the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Anna's change of attitude._**

* * *

It was late afternoon and Anna was standing in a meadow she didn't recognize, but it didn't really matter how she got there or why it had to be a meadow. She slowly looked around and once she was all the way around, she noticed a tree on a hill with a rope swing blowing gently in the wind. She smiled and hiked up the hill, sitting down on the swing, slowly pushing herself back and forth. Soon she felt hands on the ropes at her sides that began pushing her. "Hi Joe," she said.

"Hey, Banana," Joe answered. She didn't know how she had known it was Joe before he said anything, nor was she sure it really mattered. "You've been really angry lately," he said before she could ponder him being there any longer.

"Have not," she argued.

"Okay, maybe not angry but short-tempered and standoffish," Joe amended.

"A little I guess."

"It's okay to grieve, Banana, no one is going to fault you for being down about it. Death is part of life and I know it felt like a 1-2-3 punch losing me so soon after your grandma and great-grandma and you think it wasn't fair but heaven needs angels more than hell needs demons. My time on earth may have been short but I helped a lot of people and my spirit lives on," he was suddenly kneeling in front of her stopped swing, "in here," Joe pressed his hand to her heart, "and in your dad and in every life I've touched."

"It still hurts," Anna answered with tears in her eyes.

"And it probably always will but being happy isn't an insult to my memory. In fact, it's a way of honoring my memory. I loved seeing my sweet, little Banana happy. Her happiness was always infectious. On my worst days, I would come over and you'd be so happy to see me that everything that was bringing me down would always melt away. Danny called it my dose of sunshine. You made everything better."

"Dad doesn't think so anymore."

"Of course he does. And the happier you are, the more he'll show it. You've just been so upset lately that he's forgotten how great it is to come home at night. Cheer up my little Banana, and it will work wonders for the family."

"How?" Anna asked confused.

"Remember what I always told you?" Joe asked, smiling softly.

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you—"

"Anna, breakfast!" Jack called up the stairs.

Anna sat bolt upright and it took a moment for her to realize that she was sitting in her bed and not in a meadow talking to her dead uncle. That had all been a dream. She tried to remember what he had been referring to as she stared at his picture on her nightstand. _"Look for the best in people and expect the worst. That way you'll never be surprised or disappointed."_ Joe's words came floating back as Jack peaked into her room.

"You okay?" he asked. "You always yell at me for yelling at you."

"Yeah, just thinking," Anna answered, kicking off her covers.

"Happy birthday," Jack said.

"Thanks, Kid," Anna smirked. After breakfast Anna and Jack took over the couch and popped in a racing game as Sean sat on the other couch and watched them. Around noon there was a knock at the door. Sean jumped up and raced to answer it as his older siblings did their best to beat each other in the game. Anna was currently winning. "Oh, take that!" Anna cheered, jumping up and doing her victory dance.

"Hey, Uncle Jamie," Sean said, letting the man in.

"No fair, you cheated," Jack whined to Anna.

"So because I won, I cheated?" Anna asked.

"No, you cheated because you cheated," Jack answered.

"Jack, stop calling your sister a cheater. Jamie, can I get you anything?" Linda asked.

"No, thank you. This takes me back though," Jamie motioned to Jack and Anna. "Reminds me of Danny and Erin."

"Yeah, I can see that. Anna, I told you to be dressed by noon. Jack, turn off the game and you and Sean go wash up for lunch," Linda told them.

"I am dressed and it's only ..." Anna trailed off when she saw the time.

"No PJ's. You're going out with your uncle for the afternoon. Now go!" Linda demanded.

Anna bolted up the stairs and got dressed. "Okay, so where are we going?" Anna asked as Jamie started the car.

"Figured I'd take you to lunch and to see that superhero movie that came out this summer for your birthday," Jamie answered.

"I've been wanting to see that movie all summer. Thanks, Uncle Jamie. Now, I get why Mom said I couldn't hang out with my friends until after 5," Anna said.

"You're going out with friends tonight?"

"For my birthday. Sofie and Nicky will be there too. I know we're not doing anything with family until Saturday. It's not like it's my sweet 16 or anything." Jamie nodded his understanding. When they came out of the movie, Anna couldn't stop smiling, at least not until they headed back for Staten Island. "Uncle Jamie, thank you for today. It really helped but—"

"I know how you feel, Anna," Jamie said. Anna stared at her uncle. "You feel guilty. You feel like being so happy means you're moving on and forgetting about Joe. He'd never see it that way. You lit up Joe's world with your happiness. What did he and Danny call it?" They sat at a red light and Jamie tapped his thumb against the steering wheel as he thought. As they started moving again, Jamie smiled. "That's right, his dose of sunshine. Seeing you happy and full of light, made even the darkest clouds blow away. He'd want you to be happy Anna. To chase even our darkest days away. Being happy doesn't mean you forget Joe, it just means ..."

"Making peace with what happened and finding a way to keep living," Anna finished.

"Exactly," Jamie agreed.

Halfway through dinner that Saturday night, Nicky put down her knife and fork and studied her cousin seriously. "You're creeping me out Nicky," Anna warned.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's changed. It's been bothering me since Thursday night," Nicky answered.

"Nothing's changed," Anna shrugged, "I'm the same old me."

"Did you get a new hair cut I didn't notice, kid?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Anna said, "Same old hair. Though now that you mention it, it probably needs a trim." Anna picked up a blonde strand and looked at the ends.

"It's not physical, it's more ... I don't know," Nicky sighed.

"You're happier, more at peace. It's like someone turned the light back on inside you," Frank said.

"Maybe Joe did," Anna said thoughtfully. Everyone at the table froze. "I had a dream the other night and Uncle Joe was there. He basically said that being happy doesn't insult him but rather honors what he was trying to do. He loved seeing me happy and while it will always hurt that he died so young, the world is bad enough without me adding to it. If I can be a ray of sunshine for even one person, maybe his spirit will live on."

"What did you used to call it, Danny? Any time Joe dropped by to see Anna?" Henry asked.

"His dose of sunshine. He always seemed happier when he was around Anna. Angie was great for him too, but Anna ..." Danny shook his head.

"Boys, help me clear?" Nicky said. Anna reached for her dad's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as a lump formed in her throat. The boys got up and helped Nicky clear the table.

As they took the last load into the kitchen, Frank looked at his oldest grandchild. "You were about two maybe three years old the first time your uncle Joe had to discharge his weapon with a fatal result on the job. He threw up after it sank in. For the rest of that week he was nervous and jumpy and much like a long tailed cat in a room of rocking chairs. He came over that Sunday, the minute you ran to him, everything disappeared. The stress, the nervousness, the anxiety, all of that just went out the window. Your parents had been telling us for weeks the effect you had on your uncle but that was the first time we actually saw it. His entire body relaxed and he smiled for the first time in a week."

"You're going to make me cry, Grampa." Frank frowned having not intended to make her upset. "Happy tears, I promise," Anna added, seeing his face. Then Nicky, Jack, and Sean came out of the kitchen with a cake, singing Happy Birthday. Anna smiled a bit but didn't look surprised in the least.

"You're not surprised," Nicky said, pouting. Anna shrugged and blew out the candles.

"Same cake every year. I'm grateful but not surprised." Anna grinned. "Thank you though. It's a great cake and I'm sure it's delicious."

* * *

A few weeks later Anna and her brothers were camped out on the couch in the Reagan homestead when Erin and Nicky walked in. "We're here!" Erin called up the stairs.

Anna looked up from her computer at her aunt and smiled, impressed by her aunt's dress. "Wow, Aunt Erin, you look beautiful," she said.

"Thank you, Anna," Erin said.

Nicky leaned over the back of the couch between the two boys. "Hey, boys, if you finish your homework, I rented The Waterboy," she told them.

"Cool," Jack said. The boys followed Nicky into the kitchen as Frank came down the stairs.

"I'm here," Frank said. He had his suit jacket in one hand and both his shirt cuffs were undone. "Why am I going to this again?" he asked, handing the jacket to Erin.

"Because Tony Bennett is singing, and because the new mayor invited you," Henry answered as Linda did up Frank's shirt sleeves.

"It is customary for a new mayor to review the standing commissioners from his transition office, not at a fundraiser," Frank said.

"Yeah, but when you get called to the new principal's office, everyone's on edge. A nice, sit-down dinner with good music and everyone relaxes," Anna put in.

"Exactly," Erin added. "I'm sure he just wants to get to know you better."

"If Tony wasn't singing I'd have passed," Frank told his daughter.

"And maybe he knew that," Erin said.

"Don't burn the bridge, Francis," Henry added.

"And don't be surprised if the mayor drops by 1PP sometime later this week. It's like when I was in the eighth grade and we got a new headmistress. Dropping by unexpected can show you how things truly work when you're not there as compared to when they expect you to drop by and are on their best behavior," Anna said.

"Go find your brothers, Anna," Linda said. Anna knew her mom only wanted her out of the room so they could talk about the case her dad was working revolving around two friends of Erin's.

"What are you doing and where are Nicky and Jack?" Anna asked, startling Sean as he knelt on a kitchen stool trying to reach something in one of the upper cabinets in the kitchen.

"Looking for the double stuffed Oreo's Grandpa keeps up here and Jack and Nicky are setting up the movie," Sean answered.

"You haven't had dinner yet," Anna said.

"You sound like Mom," Sean complained, looking back at his sister.

"I'll get it, finish up your homework," Anna said. Sean left the room and Anna replaced the stool at the kitchen island then walked to the rarely used cabinet in the corner next to the pantry and dug out the cookies. She pulled out a stack and entered the sunroom sticking the cookies on the table.

"You could have brought the entire package," Jack complained.

"Could have, didn't. Whine anymore and I'll never bring you cookies again. Besides, Sean, they weren't in that cabinet," Anna said.

"Then where were they?" Sean asked.

"If I told you that, you wouldn't need me," Anna smirked, plopping down next to Nicky on the couch. Nicky laughed and started the movie as she grabbed a cookie. During dinner Anna looked at her mom. "Mom, how come you don't go to fancy dinners and fundraisers with Grampa? Why does he always go with Aunt Erin?"

"Because I have three kids to get into bed before nine p.m. and your schools aren't on the way to your grandfather's work like Nicky's is. And don't even say your dad could have picked you up, he's working late tonight," Linda answered. Suddenly Anna felt real bad for keeping her mom from a nice night with her grandpa. "Besides," Linda said as if reading Anna's mind, "your aunt enjoys these things more than I ever would." Anna nodded but wasn't too convinced though she didn't push it any farther.

* * *

"How's your granddad?" Jim asked Friday at lunch.

"He's fine," Anna said suspiciously.

"I meant with the new mayor. I know he's offered his letter of resignation," Jim said. Anna looked at him confused. Jim shouldn't know that. Not many people did know that. "My family's been in the fire business almost as long as your family has been in the police business, maybe even longer. Don't you think at least one of my relatives was Fire Commissioner at one point?"

"True," Anna said. It made sense. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure the mayor needs my grampa to stay on but I've seen the trouble he's faced especially with my dad and uncle on the force and I wonder if it's really worth it for him to face the firing squad again and again."

"You ever tell him that?"

"Not my place. Do you think maybe I could come over sometime in the next week and we could work on my pitching and hitting a bit?"

"How about tomorrow?" Jim asked. "It's never too early to get started."

"I'll talk to my mom but it shouldn't be a problem," Anna answered. Linda was a little wary of letting Anna go over to Jim's house alone but when she found out that both his mom and sister would be there she relented and dropped Anna off just after 10 a.m.

"Hello, Anna," Mrs. Miller said as she opened the door for the young girl.

"Hi, Mrs. Miller. Jim's here, right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he's in the backyard. You going out for varsity this year?"

"I'll try just like I did last year but I'm not sure I'll make it."

"Well, training with Jim will help. How's the family?"

"Good. Dad's working a lot, brothers are growing quick, and Mom's great."

"Tell the family we said hi," Mrs. Miller said. Anna nodded and headed for the backyard nodding hello to Jim's older sister as she passed through the kitchen.

"Please, tell me my mom didn't embarrass me," Jim said as Anna joined him.

"Not at all. We talked about baseball and family. Really short talk."

"You didn't see my nieces did you?"

"No, they're what? Five and three?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, they're probably upstairs playing. Let's get to work," Jim answered.

"What's with the net?" Anna motioned to the eight foot tall, ten foot wide net that stretched about two feet in front of Jim's side fence between two tall posts.

"That's my batting net. It stops the ball from going into the neighbor's yard. My brother's idea. Kinda a homemade batting cage."

"Okay." Anna pulled her bat from her bag and they worked on her hitting. About an hour later she switched to pitching and Jim tried hitting off her. "Thanks for this, Jim," Anna said when they finished up just after noon.

"Sure, any time. You know, I really think you'll make varsity this year if you keep pitching like that. Those last couple I barely managed to hit," Jim answered. He tossed an arm around her shoulders and grabbed her bag then led her back inside.

"Thanks, I'm trying but even if I do, I won't be the starting pitcher. I'll probably play less than half the games."

"Hey, you're a sophomore, can't expect everything to go your way."

"True." Anna smiled.

"Kids, you want some lunch?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"What you got?" Jim asked as he put Anna's bag down inside the back door.

"Peanut butter. However if you don't want that, I've also got lunch meat."

"Peanut butter is fine," Jim told his mom speaking for both him and Anna. She nodded though just so his mom knew it was okay with her. After lunch Anna called her mom who came and got her. Remembering her manners Anna again thanked Jim for the help and his mom for her hospitality and for the lunch she had made. She of course said it was no problem and that Anna was welcome over any time. The following night at dinner, Anna found out what happened in her dad's case. It turned out that Erin's friends had been close with the mayor and the widow had pulled some strings, or the mayor had, and the case had been ripped from Danny by I.C.E. and the Justice Department. They were deporting the main suspect back to his home county where he'd stand trial. Anna was glad he'd be standing trial but not that it wouldn't be in New York where the crime actually happened. It was a sour victory for everyone involved.

Before long Jack and Sean were playing video games on their handhelds in the sunroom and Frank brought up his job when Linda returned to the table. He told them how the mayor asked him to stay and that he wanted their input before he gave the mayor his answer. Of course the rest of the family told him to go for it and Nicky suggested a vote. "All those in favor?" she said. Every hand around the table went up except Anna's and Frank's. Anna stared determinedly at her slice of apple pie vowing not to put her true feelings out there but still trying to come up with a reason as to why he should stay on.

"Francis, you can't abstain in your own election," Henry said. Frank thought for a moment, sighed, then also raised a hand. Then all eyes turned to Anna. She could feel them on her even if she didn't look up to check.

"Unlike the regular election, you do actually get a vote here, kid," Danny said.

She thought that over for a minute then finally lifted her eyes to look at him before looking at her grandfather. "I know," she said softly.

Everyone put their hands down as they continued to watch Anna. "You don't want Grandpa to continue on as commissioner?" Nicky asked.

"Not what I said." Anna's attention went back to her pie.

"Then you do?" Jamie asked, resting an arm on the back of her chair.

"Didn't say that either."

"Those are the only two options, kid," Danny said.

"Anna, what are you saying?" Frank asked, ignoring his son.

"Are you sure I have the right to say anything about your job?" Anna asked, glancing at him.

"Since it affects you then I'd say so," Frank told her.

"Even if you weren't the current PC, you'd still be a PC and I'd still be _that Reagan_. Even with 30 other Reagans in the phone book, I'll always be _that Reagan_. I can't make this decision for you and nothing I say should make you make up your mind. You love being commissioner for a reason. I know it was hard for you to accept the job after grandma died; to stay on after Uncle Joe, but a great man once told me: find something you love doing and you'll never work a day in your life. It's not a decision to take lightly, staying on as PC. There are going to come times when you regret it, but there are also times where you'll absolutely love doing what you do and times where being the PC will come in handy; like with the Blue Templar. Besides you're not even 65 yet, what would you do with all that free time?" Anna asked.

"So far, other than being "that Reagan" you haven't given me a reason not to," Frank said.

"You're constantly saying you're not a politician but if you were to stay on you'd continue to be in the position to have to handle politicians; something you don't like doing." Anna went to continue but shook her head.

"That your only reason?"

Anna was silent for a few moments as she stared at her pie. "How much do you really like the mayor looking over your shoulder? Not being able to drive yourself anywhere? Missing out on your grandchildren growing up because you run the PD for the most targeted city in the US, quite possibly the world?" Anna shook her head. "Bottom line," Anna looked up at her grandfather, "do you really need the extra you get from still working over what you'd make as a retired commissioner? If the answer is no, then ask yourself why you're doing this job. If it's because you have to but it's not about the money then maybe you shouldn't stay on. However if you're doing this job because you want to, because you love getting up each morning and being commissioner, because they could pay you a million dollars to quit and you'd turn them down, then perhaps you're right where you're supposed to be. Either way your family loves you and will support you no matter what."

The table was dead silent for a moment or two. "When did you grow up?" Danny asked.

"Around the time no one was looking. Always seems to happen. One day you're taking naps at school and the next you're learning to drive and hating your parents."

Everyone at the table laughed. Anna smiled. Joe had been right, being happy cleared her mind and Sunday dinner seemed to end on a happier note than it started on.


	19. Hostage

_**Thank you to**_ **fi** **schgrl** **,** **Ki4pak, BooBoo33, decadenceofmysoul, kirbyschoice, JWR Cromwell, _and the guest_ Alex _for all your kind words. I love Anna and Jim together too. Thanks to everyone else who continues to read this and add it to their favorite and alert lists. That means a lot._**

 _Contains references and scenes from episodes 2x2, 2x3, and 2x4 and a slight reference at the end to 4x11._

* * *

"Yeah, but I think after the Super Bowl win they're on a roll," Anna said to Jim and Derrek as they walked out of school on Thursday.

"Maybe," Derrek said, "But this could also be Buffalo's year. I mean think about it, you can't be terrible every year."

"Oh please, the Bills are like the Jets they haven't been good since the 90's," Jim said.

"How about those Mets?" Anna said to change the subject. All three were Mets fans and it was typically a safer topic than talking about football.

"The Mets lost this year, Anna. Like fourth place in their division, I think," Derrek said.

"Excuse me, are you Anna Reagan?" A man asked as Anna, Derrek and Jim reached the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Yeah," Anna said slowly. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Captain Derrek Elwood, NYPD. I'd like to ask you a few questions," he said.

"You have your ID?" Anna asked as Jim and Derrek looked on. The captain looked at her but pulled it from his jacket pocket and handed it over. Anna looked at it carefully. "IA?" Anna asked, handing the ID badge back to him. "What does IA want with me?"

"I have a few questions about your dad," Captain Elwood said.

"I'm not sure you should be talking to me. I'm a minor."

"Just a couple routine questions, nothing big."

"Okay. Guys, I'll be fine. I'll see you later," Anna said to Jim and Derrek. They nodded and reluctantly left her. "What kind of questions?"

"How was your dad yesterday?"

"I've seen the news, Captain, my father was not out of control, he was just a little upset."

"About what?"

"Take your pick. Late nights, cases, missing out on his kids growing up but he's a good father and great husband. He loves me and my brothers and my mom."

"So nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

"No. It was a bit tense before he left for work. He and Mom got into a disagreement about him leaving a plate on the counter and not mowing the lawn but that's everyday stuff."

"And the vase that got broken?"

Anna scrutinized the man. "Do you have kids, Captain? I have two brothers. They, and I, play sports. Baseball, lacrosse, football, hockey, basketball, plus we're rowdy kids. Things get broken. It was an accident. Dad knocked it off the counter _on accident_ ," she stressed. "Normal everyday life. It happens."

"So you're telling me your dad is the only man in the world that doesn't get angry?" Elwood asked.

"I didn't say that, sir." Anna did her best to keep her temper in check knowing that manners typically were a better response and it would be better for her dad if she did keep those in check. "Everyone's got a temper, Captain. In my family it's called the famous Reagan Temper, but my dad rarely ever shows it around his family. He doesn't bring the job home with him nor does he let it affect him when he comes home. When my dad's on the job, he gets very ... passionate and to be honest, that's the kind of detective I want on any case I'm involved in. It's not a bad thing for him to get angry because that's the kind of detective that's going to eat, sleep, and breath the case until it's solved. It's the kind of guy who gets things done. The kind of guy that never gives up. Just like I know right now, he's working this case, trying to figure it all out and you're out here harassing me about one of the best detectives on the force. I think I'm done talking to you," Anna said.

"Ms. Reagan, I'm just trying to find out the truth here," Captain Elwood answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. I've told you the truth and it's not going to change. I'm leaving and if you want to talk to me again, you'll go through my parents or my lawyer," Anna said simply. She wasn't upset she just didn't like what this guy was implying about her dad or about her. She got the feeling that this guy thought she was lying or at the very least covering for her dad. "Goodbye, Captain." She turned to walk away and when he didn't say any more she left. By the time she got home she was seething mad but didn't want to take it out on anyone so she just went upstairs and did her homework.

When the next dinner with the entire family rolled around a few days later it was a somber affair over Danny's case. After Anna had talked to the captain about her father it seemed that Danny was put on modified and Anna hoped it had nothing to do with what she said to the captain. The more she thought it over, the more she realized that it wasn't and it was just procedure to make sure he was cleared and didn't do anything stupid while they were investigating whether or not his state of mind had anything to do with him shooting the officer. The dinner was somber not just because of the pending investigation but also because while her dad was on modified, he had broken the number one rule of that and had worked the street without a gun or shield. She knew that it was wrong and personally agreed with Danny being in the doghouse about it.

After dinner and everything was put away Danny was more than ready to leave and go home and Anna couldn't agree with him more. She was surprised that Frank hadn't said anything about her anger which she knew the entire family could feel rolling off of her but in reflection she knew it was best not to say anything. He probably had nothing to do with Captain Elwood's interrogation of her and if he did know about it then he had probably already expressed his disapproval. She didn't need to push him any farther.

A couple days later, after her father had been cleared and it turned out that the officer had taken a blow to the head and couldn't identify himself when encountering Danny and his partner, Anna found Captain Elwood standing outside her school again. "I have nothing to say to you," Anna said calmly as he motioned her over and she approached him.

"I don't have any questions for you. Quite the opposite really," Captain Elwood said. Anna looked at him intrigued. "I came off a bit harsh on you the other day and I overstepped. It was never my intention to paint your father in any unflattering light or change the way you see him."

"Thank you. My dad may not be my hero, but he is a very good father."

"I can see that in the way you defend him. Have a good day, Ms. Reagan."

Anna nodded and headed home. She got the feeling that maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all but hoped that that would be her last run-in with him. For the next week Anna did her best to put it out of her mind and concentrate more on looking for the best in people. That did a lot for her mood and her attitude right up until her dad walked unarmed into a hostage situation on the local news. The day had started off normally, Danny rushing off to work as the kids finished up breakfast with Linda. "Mom, Becky and her brother want me, Jack, and Sean to come over. I know you're going out with Aunt Erin today so why not? Otherwise I'll end up babysitting them here," Anna said.

"Why didn't you ask me this yesterday, Anna?" Linda asked.

"Because she only texted me this morning. She was supposed to go out with friends until their babysitter cancelled. We're out of school for meetings, her parents have to work, and she's just going to be hanging around their house watching her brother. At least this way, our brothers are entertained and not destructive. She said her mom's cool with it," Anna begged.

"Let me call her mom," Linda answered. Linda called the Stovers and Becky's mom confirmed everything Anna had just said. She was also okay with the kids coming over as long as they all stayed inside and the house was still standing at the end of the day. So Linda agreed too and drove the three kids over before she headed into Brooklyn to meet up with Erin. Anna and Becky hung out downstairs watching moving as their brothers played video games in Becky's brother's room. Anna had just gone for more juice when Becky called her back.

"Uh ... Anna! You should see this," Becky called. "I meant to hit pause, but I must have hit the input switch." Anna walked back into the living room to see a man entering what looked like a bank and the headline read _'Hostage Situation Unfolding Downtown'_.

"A hostage situation? Really?" Anna asked. True, they had just been watching movies about hostage situations but she didn't like watching them in real life because she never knew if the hostages and the good guy were going to survive.

"No, I thought that your dad went into the building."

"I don't want to hear that, Becky," Anna groaned.

"Maybe I'm wrong, let's hope I'm wrong," Becky answered. They sat down on the coffee table and waited for a few moments. Then a guy in a blue shirt and dark tie walked out the door but he wasn't alone. A man in a white shirt with heavy, red, bloodstains on the right shoulder was leaning heavily on him. ESU went up to them as the camera zoomed in on the front of the bank and sure enough it was Danny.

"Dear God," Anna muttered. "Uncle Joe, keep him safe," she added under her breath. "Beck, can you get your laptop?"

"Sure, and make sure our brothers don't come down here?" Becky asked.

"Yeah," Anna nodded.

Becky went upstairs and Anna texted her mom to find out Linda was indeed watching the news and Linda was relieved to find that her boys were not. Becky returned with her laptop and handed it over. "Ty said they were texted to turn on the news but he doesn't get cable in his room and Mom flipped the last time she found him in their room. I told him I'd tell him what was going on, later."

"That's going to satisfy him?"

"He just got his computer taken away for watching TV in Mom and Dad's room and he doesn't have a smartphone so it'll have to satisfy him," Becky said.

"He wasn't armed," Anna said.

"What?" Becky asked.

Anna had been looking at the replay of the video on Becky's laptop while Becky talked about her brother. "Look," Anna pointed to the computer screen as Becky sat down next to her. "My dad is left handed. He keeps his gun on the left side of his belt." Anna touched the picture of her dad on the screen that showed him helping the hostage out of the bank. She had taken a screen shot of it to make sure it really was her dad. Becky looked and sure enough there was no gun at the man's waist, nor a holster where it should have been. "No gun. I know that he's good, but walking into a bank unarmed with a suspect who has already shot a man, this can't be easy on my mom."

"And you?" Becky asked.

"My heart's in my throat, but he just saved that man's life. He'll probably end this thing without much more bloodshed. That's the optimist in me talking though, not the realist."

"I like optimistic Anna; she's so much nicer than realistic Anna." Anna bumped her shoulder against her friend's and then they went back to watching the news. A few minutes later a lady ran out of the bank and then ESU swarmed inside. It wasn't long before they lead the suspect out in handcuffs and her dad followed.

The next two days were a mix between heated glares, cold shoulders, and expectant looks at the Reagan home. Anna knew it would only be a matter of time before her mom blew up and hoped she and the boys wouldn't be around to see it. Thankfully the blow up happened behind closed doors at the Reagan Homestead on Sunday. Pops had brought up the case and what the new mayor had felt about the case. They talked about it for a bit and from her seat between her father and her aunt, Anna could tell the topic was upsetting her mother. She could also tell her father felt a bit uncomfortable about it. The final straw was when Linda stood up from the table muttering, "I'm so glad I married a hero." Danny and the rest of the family watched her go then Anna looked at her dad expectantly. He excused himself from the table and followed his wife into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"It has been like that in our house for the last two days. We're hoping he's about to make it better but there's about a 25 percent chance he's about to stick his foot right in it," Anna said.

"He loves your mom, he'll make it better," Frank told her.

"I hope you're right," Anna said. Then Nicky asked Erin what she'd do if it was her in that situation. If her life hung on the line and she couldn't afford it to which Erin replied that she'd rob a bank. That lead to Henry telling the story of the time he pulled his service revolver on an EMT when Frank was 18 months old and had spiked a high fever and the ambulance crew refused to take him to Methodist hospital. "You're lucky that EMT didn't lose his job," Anna said.

"That never would have happened," Henry said.

"Second week on the job, gets a gun pulled on him and has to take a kid to a hospital out of his zone, the only reason he kept his job was because he was dating the Fire Commissioner's daughter."

"How do you know that?" Jamie asked.

"My friend Jim's great uncle was that EMT. Pops made an impression that stuck out even more when he became PC."

"Your friend Jim comes from a family of firefighters?" Erin asked. "The same Jim you went out with a few months back?"

"It is the same Jim but I never said that the Fire Commissioner was his great grandfather. I just said that his great uncle was dating the fire commissioner's daughter. It could be his grandfather's brother's father-in-law," Anna said. Actually she was unsure if the fire commissioner in question was Jim's great grandfather. Jim had never told her whether great aunt in the story was related to his grandfather or if it was the great uncle.

"Well that's rather unspecific," Frank said.

"Oh look, they're done talking," Anna said, looking towards the kitchen. Danny and Linda came back to the table and sat down assuring everyone that things were fine. Then the subject was changed to Halloween and what the kids wanted to go as.

* * *

 _'Anna, boy probs, call!'_ was the text Anna got late one afternoon from her cousin. Anna sighed but called Nicky after school. "Anna, thank god, I need your advice," Nicky said the minute she picked up. "You know how I told you that there was a group of us going into the city on Monday night? Well I asked Mom, conveniently leaving out the fact that Peter and Liam were going and she said yes. Worked just like you said it would, but then today we were getting coffee and cocoa at a food truck and Melissa texted and I told Mom to get it. Melissa told me that Peter and Liam would meet us there and that's how Mom found out about the boys. Now she's saying no even though I told her it's not a date. What do I do?" Nicky asked.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? Then Uncle Jamie will back you up."

"You're taking Mom's side?" Nicky asked.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I want to stay out of this. I don't want to get involved because there's a real chance that it'll lead to another fight about what my dad did to me when I went out with friends," Anna said.

"Help me, come on," Nicky said.

"I don't know, Nicky. Part of me wants to say throw your dad in her face but I don't know for certain that's a good idea and another part says that most kids your age would probably sneak out but the responsible part, the part that sounds suspiciously like Uncle Joe, tells me that you should remind her that she knows these kids, you've never broken any line they've set for you and you're the good kid. That's gotta count for something coming from you instead of me, right?"

"Back me up with that at dinner?"

"Yeah," Anna said agreed reluctantly. Things were going good between her and her dad and she really didn't want to start another fight but she and Nicky were growing up and their parents needed to trust them enough to let them go out with friends. When it came up Sunday at dinner, Anna held quiet at first. The dinner started out the way every other one did, grace and food passing around. They talked about Erin's case and mentioned Danny's until Anna changed the subject. "Can we talk about something besides death and rape at dinner?" Anna asked. Danny was investigating a case of three kids killed in a park and Erin had been handed a case of the wrong man imprisoned for a rape he didn't commit 18 years prior.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"What do normal families talk about at dinner?" Anna asked.

"Boys?" Sean suggested.

"Eat your chicken," Anna answered.

"How about some advice?" Nicky asked. "I'm trying to get my mom to let me go into the city on my own."

"On the subway?" Linda asked.

"At night," Erin added.

"Thank God we live in Staten Island," Linda said.

"Until next year," Anna said.

"We moving?" Danny asked.

"No, but I'll be sixteen and licensed to drive. Anyway, Nicky thinks her mom is being overprotective. She's just going out with friends. It's not like it's a date. I mean my parents let me go out with friends," Anna said, looking down the table at her aunt.

"After this week, there isn't a person at this table who thinks they could ever be too overprotective," Danny said. Anna and Nicky looked around to see that everyone agreed with him; even Jamie.

"Come on Uncle Jamie, you're supposed to be the cool uncle," Anna said.

"Coming from you, Anna, that's not much of a challenge, I am your only uncle," Jamie said, "and Nicky, we all know I'm cooler than Danny."

"Hey!" Danny protested.

"But they're still right. I've been on the job for 16 months and some of the stuff I see out there makes me want to wrap my two beautiful, 15 year old nieces in bubble wrap. I understand why he's protective of you," Jamie said.

"But growing up in this family, you learn to be tough. I'm starting to get the feeling that they don't trust us," Anna said, looking at her cousin.

"Of course they trust us," Nicky answered. "I mean it's not like we've ever nudged the line—I take that back, I've never gone that far, I'm the good kid, all my friends' parents want them to be like me. You on the other hand, I can see why Uncle Danny doesn't trust you," Nicky told her.

"That's not fair. I'm a teenager; I'm supposed to test boundaries. How do you know where the line is if you don't push it? Besides, I'm my father's daughter." Anna stopped there biting down on her tongue to keep from saying anything else.

"Who told you that?" Danny asked. Anna motioned to him and then to Frank. "I've never told you that."

"Pretty sure you have. Especially when I'm angry. Aside from that you really think I'm nothing like you?"

"I never got into as much trouble as you do." Jamie and Erin both turned their laughter into not so subtle coughing when Danny gave them the stink eye.

"You gave me more gray hair than your brothers and sister combined and that was only the stuff I knew about," Frank said.

"I wasn't that bad," Danny protested.

"Compared to other kids at your school probably not but I can't think of a semester that went by where I wasn't called to your school at least three times because you were in trouble," Frank said.

"Still wasn't that much," Danny answered. Frank shrugged and dinner went on.

Monday morning Anna got a text from Nicky saying that her mom was letting her go. Anna replied that she wanted all the details when Nicky got back. Tuesday she got a slew of texts from Nicky explaining everything that had happened the night before. Anna loved reading all about it and was happy for her cousin that she had a good time.


	20. Black and Blue

_**Thanks to** **the guest reviewer**_ **Alex, decadenceofmysoul, kirbyschoice, Pharmergirl, _and_ ki4pak _for your awesome reviews. And thanks to everyone else who is still reading and liking this story.  
_**

 _References to 2x5, scenes from 2x6 and 2x8._

* * *

That Friday, Jamie picked Anna up from school and took her into the city for a while. Anna could tell something was bothering her uncle when he kept pushing the conversation back towards her. She pushed him a bit, but not too hard especially when he just kept saying that it was a tough week. Their relationship, though it had come far since the two year anniversary of Joe's death, was still in the beginning stages. Anna was hoping that she could develop a similar relationship with him that she'd had with Joe and didn't want to push him too far away. There was already a strain because of the Blue Templar investigation and making it worse meant cutting off most of the adults in the Reagan family, something she definitely didn't want to do.

"You can talk to me you know," Jamie said. The more he got her to talk the less he could focus on the call he had gotten from Noble Sanfino and whether or not he wanted to go back undercover. He wanted to do it but wasn't sure he had the stomach for it, or for lying to her.

"I know, Uncle Jamie. I just don't want to make you angry."

"Unlike your dad, I don't get angry easily," he said as he motioned to a park bench on the outskirts of Central Park.

"Did you ever find it hard to keep your mouth shut in school?" Anna asked.

"Not as much as Danny. Between teachers, administration, and other students, he was often in trouble."

"According to my teacher, I look for trouble, but when I see trouble happening for other people, I have to do something about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday when this girl was arguing with her boyfriend, I had to try and sort it out. It's the right thing to do. Meditate and see the best in everyone."

"What happened?"

"The girl comes at me so I shoved her back, next thing I know I'm in the office getting detention for starting a fight."

"Not the first time?"

"Won't be the last either. Ever since I got suspended last year, I don't tell my parents when I get in trouble."

"And don't they send letters home?"

"Are you asking as a cop?"

"I'll do my best to never interrogate you as a cop."

"Dad's name is easy to forge once you get the hang of it. Big D-scribble-big R-scribble." Anna stared down at her hands and the hot dog in them.

"I know that you know better than forging a signature, but I'm proud of you for trying to help the couple. You really should tell your mom and dad what happened."

"And have them get mad at me again? I hate being grounded for something that isn't my fault."

"I don't think they'll ground you."

"It's just one detention."

"Okay," Jamie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least you told me."

"And you won't tell Dad?" Anna looked up at her uncle worriedly.

Jamie sighed as he studied his niece. "I won't tell your dad. I think you should but like you said it's just one detention," Jamie said.

"Thanks, Uncle Jamie." Anna threw her arms around him.

"Watch the hot dog," Jamie complained. Anna pulled back, smiling sheepishly. Jamie smiled and shook his head. He was glad she was open to talking to him about things she kept from her parents. At least this way someone would know if something dangerous was going on with her. It was also good that she was bonding with him. He knew things were hard between her and her father and that she wasn't always open with her mom, she never lied, but he knew she didn't tell Linda everything, so being that open, unjudging ear for Anna was exactly where he wanted to be. "So, boys ..." he prompted.

"My brothers are great," Anna answered nonchalantly.

"Not what I meant and you know it."

"There are some cute boys at my school but I'm not sure I'm ready to date. Can I be honest?" Anna asked.

"I hope you're always honest with me."

"Part of me still feels like boys are icky and then there's the part of me that is certain I'm not mature enough to date."

"I'm sure your dad will love to hear that."

"We're not going to tell him that," Anna answered. Jamie laughed and wrapped an arm around Anna. They finished their hot dogs and then continued their walk through Central Park. "Where ya headed now?" Anna asked as they came back to his car.

"Dad's, we're having dinner over there. I thought you knew that," Jamie said.

"Actually, Mom and Dad are letting me stay home by myself this weekend while they're in the city at some couples' weekend or something."

"How'd you convince them of that?"

"I told them I wouldn't burn down the house, invite anyone over, or throw a big party. Mom talked Dad into it. Said I was 15 and that they trust me. She implied he didn't and he was all about making sure I understood they did."

"Come to dinner, I'll drop you off at your place after," Jamie told her. Anna sighed but agreed.

* * *

"Anna, did you see this?" Becky asked, rushing up to her after school almost a week later.

" _Tension's heat up,"_ Anna read from the front page of the paper Becky was holding. She quickly read through the article and found out that the article was about two cops who were thrown down a flight of stairs by members of a church while responding to a 911 call. "Why?" Anna asked, looking at her friend.

"Because," Becky rolled her eyes and pointed to the paragraph at the bottom of the article.

" _This incident occurred on Lennox Street in South Manhattan which is located in the 12th precinct. The commissioner's own son works out of this precinct but no answer as of yet if he was one of the officers involved._ " Anna read. She checked the date on the paper and found that it was from two days prior. "I'm sure if it was something major my dad or uncle would have told me."

"You sure about that?"

"99%. I mean Uncle Jamie seems to want to be open with me and I'm sure if it was a big deal I'd have a voice mail right now. I'll call him when I get home to be sure. Thanks, Beck," Anna said.

"Sure," Becky answered.

As soon as Anna got home she hung her backpack from the stair rail, bolted upstairs and plopped down on her bed dialing her uncle's number. Sure, she could have called him from her cell phone but she was close to her limit on talk time so she figured it was safer to use the home phone. "Hello, Anna," Jamie said, picking up the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because I know your dad's working and I've already talked to your mom today."

"You on tour?"

"No, what is it?" Jamie asked.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about the past couple of days? Something that might come out at Sunday dinner?

"No, I don't think so," Jamie said.

"You can't see it, but I'm giving you one of those looks right now. The ones where I know that there's a 90% chance you're lying to me," Anna said.

"I'm not lying, Anna."

"Technically? It's just a lie of omission?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't you that got thrown down a flight of stairs?"

"Oh that, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? It was a flight of stairs while you were trying to do your job."

"Really, Anna, I'm fine. Just a little scratch. Nothing to write home about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Who were you working with that day?" Her voice was now more curious than accusatory. Jamie relaxed.

"Renzulli."

"How is he?"

"Slight concussion. Mostly fine."

"Mostly?"

"He's being held overnight at the hospital to make sure there's nothing else. Should be home in a few days."

"Should be? Can I see him? He's like family, Uncle Jamie."

"I'll talk to him, see if wants to see you. I don't want you overstepping any boundaries."

"Thank you." By Sunday, Renzulli was feeling better and was finally convinced to let Anna see him. After dinner, Jamie changed into his uniform for a graveyard tour and then took her to the hospital. The sergeant didn't look too worse for wear and even gave her a smile as she walked in. "Hi, Sarge, how you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm alright. Takes more than a flight of stairs to crack this old melon."

"Bet you're wondering why I came to see you. You're family. Not just because you trained both of my uncles but because Uncle Joe thought and Uncle Jamie thinks very highly of you. Dad does too. I still remember the first time I ever met you. I was three years old, I think, and you let me play with the lights and sirens on the squad car."

"You remember that?" Renzulli asked.

"Yeah, well kinda. I remember the lights and sirens and smiling, happy officer who let me play with them. Uncle Joe told me the rest. Dad was running late to work because of the snow and my mom was at work. That was the day Uncle Joe was supposed to watch me until my mom got off but it was the end of his shift when a call came out making him late clocking out and coming to get me. Dad took me to Uncle Joe's station and you volunteered to watch the "little tike" until Uncle Joe could book his perp and change. Your CO wasn't very happy about it if I remember correctly."

"No, he was not, neither was Joe's but he talked both our COs out of a three day rip."

"That was the first time you met him?" Jamie asked.

"Yep. First full memory I have of Renzulli, it was the worst day in New York's history. Mom and Dad were working, I was five years old and Uncle Joe picked me up from school at five or six at night. He couldn't get me back to Brooklyn where Grandma Mary was looking after Nicky and Jack so Uncle Joe took me to Renzulli's place. He and his wife took us in with open arms."

"Couldn't very well turn you out on the streets," Renzulli said.

"That made you a true hero in my books. I think you called it, just helping out a friend," Anna said. Renzulli looked away slightly uncomfortable.

"When you getting out of here, Sarge?" Jamie asked.

"Soon, Marie's on her way up," Renzulli answered.

"You need to have your head examined again, Sarge. Going home's supposed to be the good news," Jamie told him.

"Yeah," the sergeant sighed, "except now I got to eat her cookin' again. It's like dog food."

"You don't like it, you start cooking," Anna said.

"That's what my wife says," Renzulli said.

"Must be universal, my mom tells my dad that too but all he can cook are scrambled eggs and he doesn't do that well." Anna smirked.

"Who doesn't do what well?" Danny asked, coming in the door and looking at his daughter.

"We were just talking about cooking abilities."

"And the fact that you don't have any?" Danny asked.

"Says the man who went back for thirds," she held up three fingers, "thirds of my Chicken Cordon Bleu the other night?" Anna asked.

"Brooklyn," Danny said, clearly not amused by her diss. He was the only one though. Jamie and Renzulli looked like they were trying to hide their smiles.

"No, Anna," she said, pointing to herself. "Ann-uh. Big A-double n-little-a," she spelled.

"Brooklyn," Danny stressed.

Anna made a face at her dad then turned back to Renzulli and smiled. "Get better soon. I'm sure there are still a lot more things you need to teach my uncle."

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by," Renzulli said, nodding. Anna flashed a smile then left the room taking the train back to Brooklyn and her grandpa's house.

"How's the Sarge?" Henry asked, looking up from the news he was watching when Anna walked in the door.

Anna looked at him confused. She wasn't sure how he knew she had been visiting Renzulli. "We overheard you ask Danny if you could go. We applaud that," Frank said.

"Oh, he's better. Going home today. He'll be back on the job in no time."

"I'm glad he's okay," Henry said.

"He's like family. And now I'm sure his wife is going to fuss over him until he's fully recovered."

"Anna, are you ready to go?" Linda asked, peaking into the living room. Anna nodded and said goodbye to her grandfathers.

* * *

A few weeks later Thanksgiving was upon them. While Nicky's school had the day before Thanksgiving off, Anna, Jack, and Sean were doing their best to pay attention to their teachers and not get distracted by the impending holiday. Finally lunch time rolled around. Anna was enjoying the delicious chicken salad sandwich her mom had made when there was a disturbance from the other end of the cafeteria. She swallowed her last bite and looked up spotting Derrek standing between an older boy and a girl. She stood up and made her way over. Derrek could definitely handle himself but she wanted to be close by to distract, if need be. Getting closer to the skirmish she saw that the older boy was Jason from the football team and the girl was his girlfriend, Candice, she was sure the girl's name was. It took a few minutes of pushing and shoving and loud arguing between Jason and Derrek but Anna finally got the gist of what was going on. Jason had been arguing with his girlfriend over something stupid and had grabbed her arm. The pained look on her face had been too much for Derrek and he had gotten in between. Now, the two boys were fighting. Not seeing any teachers or staff and knowing that she had to interrupt before it got any worse, she stepped up.

"Derrek, Jason, listen to me," Anna said. "I know the two of you don't really want to fight because in the next couple of minutes, the headmistress or a teacher will walk through those doors. Jason, you went too far and you know it. Derrek, escalating it was not a good idea. Come on, you two don't really want to fight, do you? It'll end up on your permanent records and there will go your scholarships. That how you really want to go from here?" Anna asked.

"Stay out of this, Reagan, it's none of your business," Jason answered. "Like I was just telling your friend here, this is between me and Candy. Isn't that right, babe?"

"I hate when you call me that," the girl behind Derrek said.

"Jason, come on. Maybe I can help," Anna said, slowly working her way between the two boys. Derrek, smartly, didn't say anything.

"Nothing to talk about. Now, get out of my way so I can take this up with my girlfriend after I finish with this punk," Jason growled.

"Can't let you do that," Anna said, raising her hands with her palms towards Jason hoping to show she wasn't a threat, and planting herself between them. She was shorter than both boys, but he'd still have to go through, or around, her to get to Derrek. Everyone jumped back when Jason suddenly flipped out a knife and swung it wildly. Anna could tell everyone in the cafeteria was watching them. "Easy, don't hurt anyone. I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. Explain to me what happened and I can help work it out," Anna said, keeping one eye on the knife and the other on his face. He looked more hurt than angry now. "Talk to me," Anna said gently. The last thing she wanted was for him to get angry and do something stupid. That would be bad for all parties involved.

Unfortunately it seemed like he wasn't in the talking mood. He took another swipe, this time at Anna and she grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly to keep him from doing any damage. "Let go," he growled at her, his face contorting into an angry one now.

"No," Anna answered, firmly. She stepped up to him, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers. "What you're going to do right now," Anna whispered in his ear, "is put the knife away, apologize to me, Candice, and Derrek, then walk over to Headmistress Martha and follow her back to the office for whatever punishment she deems fit."

"And if I don't?"

"Then detention or suspension be damned, I will slam your face into this table and break the cartilage in your nose."

Jason glared at her but finally sighed and the muscles in his neck went limp. He was backing down and that was good. "Fine," he conceded, verbally confirming her suspicions. She let go of his arm and he put the knife away then walked to the headmistress in the doorway. Once they were out of the room the entire cafeteria erupted into loud cheers. Anna smiled then went back to the varsity baseball table as if nothing happened. As she finished the rest of her lunch she realized a lot of the players were looking at her weird to include Derrek and Jim.

"What?" Anna asked. "Are you mad I stepped in?" She looked at them pathetically then looked down at her food feeling out of place.

"Absolutely not, you handled that like a pro. Better than I could have," Derrek said. "I'm proud of you for that."

"I want to know what you said to calm him down," Drew said curiously. He was the team's starting pitcher, the same pitcher that had been moved up to varsity when she was in 8th grade.

"It's just a gift I have. My aunt's a lawyer and I learn a lot about compromise from her. Jim, please, stop staring at me," Anna said, putting all her trash in the paper bag she had brought her lunch in. Then she stuck it on Derrek's tray. He rolled his eyes but took the tray and her trash to the return line. She stood up as Jim did and looked down at her back pack.

"Anna, you're bleeding," Jim said.

"What? No I'm not," Anna answered, grabbing her bag. When she looked back at Jim, she saw he wasn't looking at her face but instead her stomach and there was concern on his face.

"My aunt is an EMT; I know what blood looks like. Come here." Jim took her hand and pulled her to him. He lifted the bottom part of her shirt, pulling it free from her school skirt and revealed a two inch cut across her stomach. "That's bad. We need to go to the nurse."

"I'm fine," Anna argued, trying to pull away.

"You're going to the nurse, now stop arguing," Jim answered. He pushed his tray to Drew. "Come on." Anna narrowed her eyes at him and tried to protest but he didn't listen to her. Instead he dragged her to the nurse's office.

The nurse was shocked by the cut but Anna refused to tell her what happened. The nurse bandaged the wound then checked her over fully. "Oh, Lord," the nurse muttered under her breath as she took Anna's arm in her hand. "Ms. Reagan, please tell me how this happened. Is everything okay?"

Anna looked down at her right arm above the wrist and saw there was a thin line of blood running vertically down her arm. Almost as if someone had pressed a knife against her wrist. "I uh ..." Anna swallowed not sure she wanted to tell the nurse what actually happened. However she knew right where the nurse's mind was going.

"Ms. Reagan, please," the nurse said.

Anna looked at Jim who looked at her expectantly. "I stopped a fight in the cafeteria. One of them had a knife. It was an accident. I'm fine. He didn't mean to hurt me. I promise my parents won't want to sue or press charges," Anna said, looking up at the nurse and hoping the woman took her word for it.

"Okay, but we should call your parents, just so they know," the nurse said gently.

"Do we have to?" Anna asked. "My dad's on a case and my mom is busy with tomorrow's dinner. Cooking for 10 isn't easy. It's not bleeding right now, and if it starts again, I can always come back down here." She gave her best innocent and convincing face, hoping it would work.

"Ms. Reagan, we have rules for a reason."

"I promise if I have to come back down here, you can call my mom and dad. My mom's a nurse so when I do get home tonight, if it's that bad she will make me see a doctor," Anna said.

The nurse eyed her warily but agreed. She bandaged Anna's arm then wrote her a pass to come back if necessary.

* * *

 _ **So, there you have it. Does anyone want to see 9/11 from Anna's point of view? Granted she was only 5. Perhaps the glimpse you got in this chapter was enough.  
**_


	21. Thanksgiving

_**Thanks to**_ **Pharmergirl, ki4pak, kirbyschoice, gr8tb23, _and the guest_ Alex _for all your reviews._ gr8tb23, _welcome back, haven't heard from you in a while. I'm glad you're still reading. Thanks to the rest of you for reading. As always I am open to hearing what you think even if you don't like some aspect of the story._**

 _Contains references to and scenes from 2x8.  
_

* * *

"Will you really tell your mom?" Jim asked as they left the nurse's office and walked to Anna's locker.

"No, she'll definitely want me to see a doctor and between Mom stressing over the holidays and Dad's job, a doctor's visit is the last thing we need right now," Anna sighed. "As long as I keep it clean, it won't get infected and Mom will never know." Anna opened her locker and set her backpack on the floor in front of it then loosened the tie around her neck. She pulled it off, hanging it in the locker then unbuttoned the first few buttons of her white blouse.

"Whoa, Anna, don't do that," Jim said, looking away and holding up a hand.

"I'm wearing a tank top underneath," Anna said as the last few buttons came undone. Jim glanced at her then saw she was indeed wearing a light purple tank top under her school shirt. "It must have ridden up at lunch which is how he only cut my school shirt. She took the ruined shirt off, pulled her tank top back down and then pulled on the clean white blouse that was hanging in her locker. She kept a spare one in there just in case something happened at lunch or in gym class. She handed Jim the ruined one and then buttoned up the clean one before pulling her tie back on and putting it back in its place. She pulled her backpack back on then switched out a few of her books before looking back at Jim.

"I'll take this to the trash. And try to take it easy this weekend. I want to see you all better on Tuesday," Jim said. Since they had to be in school for the day before Thanksgiving, they were given the Monday after off.

"You're a peach." She kissed his cheek then they went their separate ways.

Anna hopped down the stairs in front of the school then instantly regretted it. Over her last few classes she had developed a bit of a headache and her cheeks felt warm but she powered through, endeavoring not to go back to the nurse so her parents weren't called. The last thing Anna wanted was to pull her mom from Turkey Day prep and bonding with Henry.

"Anna Reagan!" A voice called, drawing her out of her thoughts. Anna looked around to see a blonde lady standing next to a big black SUV. As she slowly approached the SUV, she recognized the car. It was her grandfather's official car. That's when she recognized the woman as Detective Baker from her grandfather's office and detail.

"Detective Baker," she said slowly. "What brings you all the way out here? My Grampa want to talk to me?" Anna motioned to the back of the car.

Baker opened the back door but the back seat was empty. Anna looked at her confused. "Your grandfather sent us to pick you and your brothers up. He's okay but there's been an incident."

"Mom?" Anna asked panicked.

"Your mom is fine; it's your great-grandfather. He's at St. Victor's."

"Is he okay?" Anna asked. This couldn't be good. Why would her grandfather send his detail to pick her and her brothers up if it wasn't something very bad.

"He's in surgery," Baker said, motioning to the back seat. "They believe he had a heart attack. Your grandfather asked us to take you and your brothers to the hospital."

Anna took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "Okay, let's go." Anna climbed up into the SUV. "Would you mind if I changed? I hate this skirt." Baker shut the back door and climbed into the front seat next to the driver. By the time they reached the boys' school, Anna was in her favorite hoodie and comfortable jeans as well as her favorite sneakers. "Do my dad and uncle know?" Anna asked. Her mom had been at the house with Pops so she would have been the one to call for an ambulance and since she was riding in Frank's car he had to have been alerted but she was unsure about the rest of the family.

"Yes, and so does your aunt," Baker answered. Anna nodded and slipped out of the back seat. She walked a little ways up towards the school and spotted her brothers walked out of the building. When they came her way she smiled and they looked at her suspiciously. She just motioned for them to follow her and she led them over to the SUV. Before they could ask any questions she pulled open the back door and motioned for them to get inside.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jack asked as he crawled inside and slid all the way over.

"This is Detective Baker; she works for Grampa, in his office. They're going to take us to St. Victor's," Anna said.

"Is Mom okay?" Sean asked.

"Mom's fine, she'll explain what's going on when we get there," Anna said.

"But of course you already know," Jack said.

"I wouldn't get in the car without knowing. It's okay, boys," Anna said. The boys went quiet and didn't ask another question until they got to the hospital.

At the hospital they found their mom, grandpa, uncle, aunt, and cousin in the waiting room. Anna figured her dad was on a case and that was why he wasn't there. Linda hugged her kids then as she explained things to Jack and Sean, Anna sat down beside her grandfather. "Hi, sweetheart," Frank said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Your detail, really?" Anna asked.

"Fastest way to get you here. Everyone else was already here," Frank said.

"He's going to be okay you know? He's strong and Grandma Mary and Grandma Betty are watching over him," Anna said, giving him a weak smile.

"I know. You worry about your dad though, don't you?" Frank asked. Anna nodded. "Same here." Frank rubbed Anna's shoulder as she leaned against him. She closed her eyes and tried to fight off the headache still throbbing behind her eyes as she waited for the medicine to kick in and for a nurse to tell them they could see Henry.

Anna was lying across Frank's lap and the chair with her feet curled up when the doctor came out later. She was also half asleep. Frank gently lifted Anna's head and stood up then laid her back down on the chair so he could speak with the doctor. It briefly occurred to him that his granddaughter's forehead was warm but he put that on the back burner until he found out how his father was doing. The rest of the family gathered around the group of chairs waiting for word. Soon Jack was shaking Anna's shoulder. "Did you hear that, Anna? Pops is okay. Anna?" Jack asked. He touched her cheek when she didn't respond then pulled back sharply. "Anna? Mom, she's really warm," he said, looking up at Linda.

"Anna," Linda walked around from where she was hugging Sean to kneel in front of her daughter. She felt Anna's forehead and concurred with her son. "Anna, sit up for me sweetie," Linda said.

"Sleepy, Mommy," Anna answered, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Linda suddenly became more alert.

"Anna, sit up. Tell me what happened." Anna sat up and tried to focus on her mom. Anna stared at her mom trying to figure out what was wrong. Linda took Anna's right arm and pulled up the sleeve. "What happened?"

"Oh, there was a fight at school. It was an accident. He wasn't trying to hurt me, not really. I jumped in to break it up. I'm fine, Momma, just having trouble staying awake," Anna said.

"Did it hurt?" Linda asked.

"A little," Anna said.

"And the nurse gave you something for it?" Linda asked.

"Naproxen," Anna said.

"That stuff's too strong for you, you know that," Linda said. "Come on, we'll go see a doctor and have them take a look at your arm." Anna nodded and pulled a bottle of water from her backpack. "And drink all of that." Anna nodded again and let her mom lead her down to the ER to get her arm, and stomach, checked out.

After his talk with Jamie in the cafeteria and their cup of coffee, Frank headed back upstairs with his son to see if they would be allowed to see Henry yet but when he made it to the waiting room his concern for his granddaughter was back full force. "Boys, where's your mom?" Frank asked.

"She took Anna down to the ER. Apparently your granddaughter stopped a fight at school today and got a little cut up as a thanks. She was also running a bit of a fever," Garrett answered for Jack and Sean. Frank nodded and soon they were let in to see Henry. Frank and Jamie went into the room while Garrett stayed outside with the kids.

When Danny came in he said hello to his boys and niece then found his dad and brother in his grandfather's room. "Where's Erin?" Danny asked.

"Getting dinner," Jamie told him. "Doctor says Pops will be fine."

"I know. He's tough," Danny answered. It wasn't long after that when Erin walked in with sandwiches for everyone.

"So you know," Erin said, looking at her older brother after handing a sandwich to her father, "you're not the only hero in the family. Your wife saved grandpa."

"Oh yeah? Imagine that. He's not even the first Reagan man she's saved," Danny answered as Erin continued to pull sandwiches out of the bag.

"Who's the first?" Jamie asked confused.

"Me," Danny said, giving his brother a disbelieving look. The whole family laughed. "Speaking of, where is my wife? The boys and Nicky are in the waiting room with Deputy Commissioner Moore but I didn't see Anna or Linda."

"According to Garrett, Linda took Anna down to the ER. She's okay," Frank pacified when Danny looked up in shock. "She just had a bit of a fever and a cut on her arm."

"It seems heroism runs in your family, especially. She stopped a fight at school." Jamie said.

"It wasn't really a fight," Anna said softly from the doorway. "Kid got into an argument with his girlfriend, then a shoving match with my friend. I broke it up when a knife came out and he managed to nick my stomach and arm. The school nurse dressed it and the nurse downstairs said it was fine," Anna said. Everyone was watching her as Linda stood behind her. "Grampa, the mayor wants to talk to you." Frank finally noticed the mayor behind Linda and Anna. He excused himself and Anna and Linda joined Danny and Jamie beside the bed.

"Let me see," Danny said. Anna sighed but pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach then removed the bandage from it. He could tell the wound was starting to scab over and nodded. "Your arm too." Anna removed the hoodie lying over her right arm and revealed the bandage over her arm.

"It's basically a scratch." Anna protested. Her dad shot her a stern looked and she removed the bandage from her arm. Once he was satisfied, she replaced the bandage. As if reading his mind the next words out of Anna's mouth were, "the kid with the knife is also not allowed back in school for another week. Not until Friday. Because of the holiday and then the fight. I'm okay, Daddy, I promise. It's no big deal."

Danny looked at his wife who shrugged then he sighed. "I've have to get back to work. Try to stay out of any more fights okay?" Danny asked.

"I will, and I'll tell Mom if I start to feel any worse and I'll go to bed early," Anna said.

"That's my girl," Danny said. He took a sandwich from his sister then said goodbye to his wife and grandfather. "And Anna."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm glad you're okay," Danny pulled her into a hug. Once Danny was gone, Linda sent Anna back out to her siblings with the rest of the sandwiches not meant for the adults.

"Well?" Nicky asked when Anna was through handing out their dinner.

"I'm fine, just a few small cuts and the hoodie was making me too warm."

"Even with the medicine?"

"Yeah. It wasn't really a fever reducer; it was more of a pain reliever. Beside it wasn't a fever."

"Do you think Grandpa will cancel Thanksgiving because of this?" Sean asked.

"He won't," Jack told his brother confidently. "Will he?" Jack asked his sister. She could tell he was just as worried as Sean was but he was trying not to let on for his brother's sake.

Nicky and Anna shared a look. "We won't let them," Anna said. "Thanksgiving is Pops' favorite holiday. Even if we have to have it here, we'll have Thanksgiving this year."

"Yeah?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Nicky and Anna agreed.

"Uncle Jamie," Anna said as he walked into the waiting room. The trick here was to keep her voice sweet and innocent and not demanding. He'd turn her down flat if he heard that tone.

"Whatever you want the answer is no," Jamie said. So much for not turning her down flat.

"You haven't even heard our proposition yet," Anna complained.

'Don't have to when all four of you are giving me the same look," Jamie answered.

"Come on, Uncle Jamie, you know you love us," Nicky added.

"Okay, I'll bite," Jamie said, sitting down on the window ledge.

"We want you to help us convince our moms and Grampa not to cancel Thanksgiving this year. It's Pops' favorite holiday and you know he'll be really upset when he finds out it's canceled."

"So you want to what?" Jamie asked, curiously.

"Okay, so maybe we can't have it in the traditional sense, at home like we usually do, but maybe we can do something different?" Anna suggested.

"Postpone it until Sunday?" Nicky suggested.

"Have it via video chat?" Jack suggested.

"Have it here?" Sean suggested.

"I love it, Sean," Anna said. "It's perfect. That way Pops can still be around the doctors and nurses if he needs them and we'll get our Thanksgiving."

"And you just expect the hospital to agree to this?" Jamie asked.

"Of course not, but you don't get to be PC without making friends in high places. He can pull some strings. I know he can," Anna nearly begged.

"Okay, you convinced me. Let's see how far you get with your moms," Jamie said as Linda and Erin came their way.

"Mom, Aunt Erin, before you say no, hear us out," Anna said.

"Looks like we're in for it Linda," Erin said. Her sister-in-law nodded.

"Tomorrow is Grandpa Henry's favorite holiday and we know that most of the food is already ready, it just needs to be cooked. So why waste all that food by postponing or canceling dinner tomorrow, when we can make everyone happy and just have it here. You're always telling us the holidays are more about family than the location so why not prove that by just moving Thanksgiving to a different location?" Anna explained.

"She does have us there," Linda said to Erin.

"Come on Mom; just think of how much money that won't go to waste. It's just sitting in the fridge at Grandpa's. How long does it stay good when it's not frozen?" Nicky added. "Anna and I will even help cook it."

Erin and Linda exchanged looks as they thought it over. "Okay," Erin said.

"Yes!" the kids cheered.

"If," Linda called to get their attention again, "if your grandfather agrees."

"If I agree to what?" Frank asked, reentering the waiting room.

"Just say yes and save yourself the big, long, well thought out spiel," Anna said. "You'll just say yes in the end anyway."

"Garrett?" Frank asked, looking at his DCPI.

"It's a good argument and I'd definitely say yes to it," he answered his boss.

"Short version?" Frank asked.

"Thanksgiving dinner, here, tomorrow, please?" Anna summed up in five words.

"A little more?" Frank asked.

"Food's nearly ready, holidays are about family, and say no to these cute and sweet and innocent faces, boys," Anna said as Jack and Sean cranked up their puppy dog pouts full blast.

"Okay, okay, not the puppy dog pouts," Frank said after a moment, "but because of the argument, not the faces." The kids didn't care as they rushed to hug their grandfather. Garrett smiled behind his phone as he scrolled through his text messages.

The following day, Anna and Nicky were a big help to their moms and it didn't take long before everything was set up at the hospital for dinner. When the other great-grandkids rushed to him after the family surprised him with dinner, Henry noticed Anna firmly planted between her parents. He shot her a smile and her face lit up with a bright smile in return. Everyone took seats around the table. "Well it ain't the Reagan Dining Room, but under the circumstances ..." Frank trailed off. Henry grinned.

"I know we couldn't be home this year, but that doesn't mean a little bit of home can't be with us," Linda added. She lifted up a dish at the end of the table near him and Henry was pleased to see his turkey platter.

After Henry said grace and as the plates were being filled Jamie looked at his grandfather. "You should be thankful for Anna as well," Jamie said.

"I'm always thankful for my grandkids," Henry said.

"Me? What did I do?" Anna asked.

"This was all your idea," Jamie said.

"Was not, it was Sean's idea."

"Mine?" Sean asked.

"How's that?" Frank asked.

"He's the one that suggested we have it here," Anna told them.

"You said it first," Sean said.

"They were trying to convince me to help them convince all of you not to cancel Thanksgiving and Anna said we should do something different," Jamie explained.

"But it was Sean who said we should have it here," Anna said.

"Only because that's what you said when you said you wouldn't let them cancel it before you had to convince Uncle Jamie," Sean said.

"So we're thankful for all you kids, now eat before your food gets cold," Danny said, putting an end to the fight he knew was brewing between both of his kids. "Anna, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, like I said, barely a scratch," Anna said.

"What's barely a scratch?" Henry asked.

Anna sighed but explained what had happened the day before at school. She rolled up her sleeve and showed her dad. "Can't even tell, see?" Anna said.

"How'd he even get the knife in the building?" Henry asked.

"I go to a Catholic school in Staten Island not public school in the Bronx or Harlem. Security there is pretty light. He's been suspended until a week from tomorrow," Anna said.

Dinner passed quickly and as snow and winter descended on the city, Henry's health improved. Before long it was almost like he had never had the heart attack.


	22. Jets Giants

_**To the guest**_ **Alex _and_ ki4pak _thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. Also thanks to_ Donnie88 _for reviewing chapter 16._**

 _Contains no references to any episodes._

* * *

About two and a half weeks after Thanksgiving, Anna's friend Becky caught up to her in between classes. "Quick, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Uh, probably Brooklyn with the fam. Game's on Christmas Eve and then dinner on Christmas Day," Anna answered, scattered.

"And if I could make your Christmas in nine words?"

"I'm listening," Anna said curiously.

"Jets, Giants, on Christmas Eve, in person. Merry Christmas," Becky told her.

"Uh ... What?" Anna asked confused. Nothing Becky had just said made any sense.

"We have to go out of town for Christmas because my grandpa is sick. My dad won the non-returnable tickets in a raffle at work. Told me to give them away because it wasn't right to sell them. I know you love the Giants and this game only comes once every four years. They're on the 50 yard line on the visitor's side. I'm sure you'll appreciate that more than whoever you take with you."

"Why?"

"Look up the game and have fun." Becky handed over the tickets and rushed off. Anna stood there flabbergasted for a moment then she too went to class. School couldn't end quickly enough for Anna and when it did she rushed home and pulled up the Giants schedule to see that they were the away team for that game. Since the Jets and the Giants both played their home games at the Met Life Stadium they had to trade off playing as the home team when they played each other. That happened every year in the preseason, but only once every four years during the regular season since the Giants were NFC and the Jets were AFC. It was often called the shortest road trip in the NFL.

Anna approached her mom as she made dinner and the boys finished up their homework. "Mom, you hate football, don't you?" Anna sked.

"I hate playing it. I tolerate watching pro-ball for your dad and I love watching my boys play, why?" Linda answered, turning to look at her daughter.

"I got tickets to the Jets-Giants game from my friend Becky. Her dad won them at work and she said they have to go out of town for her grandfather."

"I would love to go with you, sweetheart, but as much as I love a good mother-daughter day, I think this is something you have to ask your father. He's a bigger football fan than I am, plus you're always saying how you feel like he doesn't spend enough time with you."

"You really think he'd go?"

Linda could see the doubt clearly on Anna's face as she toyed with what Linda was sure were the pair of tickets in her hands. She knew things were a little rocky between the father and daughter but didn't realize it was that bad. The girl looked so terrified to ask her dad or that he wouldn't want to go that Linda realized why Anna came to her first. "It's a Jets' game, sweetie, the last one he went to was when Sean was a baby. He'll love to go, even more so because you want him to go."

"I guess you're right," Anna said. Her entire body relaxed and Linda smiled as she went back to cutting carrots for dinner.

"When's the game?" Linda asked.

"One o'clock," Anna said softly.

"That's great, afternoon game you'll be home in time for dinner. Friday game right?"

"Uh, no ..." Anna swallowed. "Christmas Eve."

Linda put down the knife again and looked at her daughter. "Did you just say the game is on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. I know that's not ideal but it's the date the NFL schedule picked. Most games are on Christmas Eve since Christmas falls on a Sunday this year. Week 16 football is on Saturday."

"Okay," Linda said slowly. "Just be sure you tell your dad about the game."

Anna nodded then gathered the stuff to set the table after putting the tickets back in her back pocket. Over the following two weeks, Anna couldn't find the right time to tell her dad about the game and soon Christmas Break was upon them. It was an unseasonably warm Christmas Break with most of the daily highs reaching anywhere from the mid-40's to the lower 60's. All three kids loved the heat though they were a little sad they wouldn't have a white Christmas. That was usually the best part of living in New York.

"Anna, have you asked him yet?" Linda asked, right before Christmas.

"It's never the right time," Anna said softly.

"Anna, the game is in two days."

"I know, I just ..." Anna sighed staring down and avoided her mom's eyes. "The longer I put it off, the more hope I hold on to that he won't say no."

Linda stared at her daughter sadly. She felt so bad for her. "Just ask him, Anna," Linda said gently.

Anna took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the couch where her dad sat watching some TV show. "Uh, Dad?" Anna said nervously.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Danny looked up from the TV.

"What are—I mean are you—Do you—" Anna asked haltingly. She stopped and looked down. "Never mind." Anna shook her head and went upstairs.

Danny stared after his daughter confused until she was out of sight. When she didn't return, he turned his gaze on his sons, leveling them with a look but they both shrugged not knowing what that was about. When he asked his wife later that night, she was disappointed her daughter didn't ask but refused to tell him, stating it was up to him to figure out how to get her to tell him. Danny sighed but knew he couldn't change his wife's mind. After dinner the following night, Danny pulled Anna aside in the kitchen as Linda and the boys sat down to watch a Christmas movie. "Okay, spill it; what do you want to ask?" Danny asked.

"I ... It's nothing," Anna answered.

"Anna," he prodded gently, "I know we haven't been close but you can tell me anything."

"I ... what are we doing tomorrow?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"Well, if it snows tonight, I plan on a snowball fight with my kids followed by pizza and football at your grandfather's."

"Oh ... Well first, it's not going to snow, plus it's been too warm so if it did, it won't stick," Anna said matter of factually. Then she looked down. "Do we have to watch the game at Grampa's?" Anna asked.

"It's the Jets and the Giants. I thought you'd be hyped for this game but you don't have to watch it if you don't want. I'm sure you and Nicky can find something else to do."

"Oh. Okay. Never mind. I'll ask Uncle Jamie."

Anna turned to go and join her mom and the boys but Danny caught her arm and turned her back towards him. "No, what is it? Why don't you want to watch the game at your grandfather's? You think we have a better TV or something?" Danny said. Anna looked down at her hands, her blonde hair falling into her face. "Anna, talk to me."

"I ... Well, um ..." she blew out a deep breath and was completely unsure how to answer him. She had never been so nervous in her life. Not even when Frank had asked her to speak at Joe's funeral or when she had to tell them about the Blue Templar. Finally she pulled the tickets from her pocket and handed them over. "Merry Christmas, I understand if you want to take Uncle Jamie or one of the boys. Just ... have fun okay?" Anna asked, avoiding his eyes and trying to pull away.

Danny took the tickets and kept a tight grip on her arm as he looked down at her. "Hold it," Danny said. He looked from her to the tickets. She stubbornly stared at the floor and nervously toyed with her fingers. The faster he let her go the sooner she could get over her disappointment. "These are for tomorrow's game. Section 239. That's on the visitor's side. Do you really think that I wouldn't want to take my only daughter to see her favorite team try and fail to beat the greatest team in the league?" Danny asked.

"You mean try and succeed to beat the second team in the AFC East?" Anna asked, her eyes shooting up to Danny's face for a moment before she went back to staring at the floor.

"Yeah," Danny said. He sighed then let go of her arm to cup her chin, directing her face up to his. She still wouldn't look at him though. "These are your tickets, Anna. If you would rather, you can ask your uncle or your grandfather and I won't be offended," he told her. It would hurt him if she did pick Jamie or Frank but he'd never show that to her. He wanted her to be happy and he knew how hard it was for her to ask him or to do anything with him. So he gave her an out. One he hoped she didn't take but knew it was definitely the one with the most likely outcome.

"You don't ... want to go?" Anna asked. She did her best to hide her disappointment and he almost missed it, except as a detective he was trained to pick up on the minute changes in someone's eyes. The way she looked down and to the right before going back to focus more on his neck than his face was the biggest clue.

"I would love to go," Danny said and instantly he was rewarded. Her eyes shot to his face, almost if she was trying to read the sincerity of his answer and in those few brief seconds that they combed his face, her brown eyes shone with true happiness. Danny instantly knew he had said the right thing. It wasn't as if he was lying to her either. He really would love to go with his daughter even if the game had the worst result ever, his team losing to hers. Anything to give him more memories with her. Good memories; memories that weren't him shouting at her or being disappointed or ones where it was the reverse. Then her eyes dropped from his face to the ground as though she was expecting a but. "Really, I would," he added hoping that would be enough.

"No buts?" Anna asked plainly.

"No buts. You, me, Giants and Jets, tomorrow. I promise," Danny answered. And that's when the most amazing thing happened, he released her face and dropped his hand to her shoulder and she flung her arms around him.

"Thanks, Dad," Anna muttered. Danny wrapped an arm around her back and kissed the top of her head. Now, not only would he be getting to see a great game of football in person but he'd also get to spend the day with his little girl. Something he hadn't done in a while.

The following day, Linda took the boys to Frank's as Anna slept in a bit longer then she and Danny packed a bag of snacks and headed to New Jersey for the game. As it closed in on kick off time the Reagan family gathered in Frank's sunroom for the game. Jamie walked in handing his two nephews bottles of water then took a swig from the bottle in his hand. "Where's Danny? He never misses kick off," Jamie said.

"Don't tell me he caught a case," Erin added.

"A case of taking Anna somewhere," Jack said. "Don't know where, he wouldn't tell us."

"With the game of the year on TV? Jets-Giants, it's the one day of the year they don't fight over the TV," Erin said.

"They won't miss the game, they just won't be here," Nicky said, seeing the text she just got.

"Anna got tickets from her friend Becky," Linda said.

"Tickets for what?" Frank asked.

"The game," Linda said simply.

"The Jets-Giants game?" Henry asked.

"No fair, how come we couldn't go?" Sean asked.

"Because Becky's dad only got two tickets through work. Becky is a Bills fan and her dad prefers baseball. She knows Anna's a big fan of the Giants and that Danny loves the Jets so she offered Anna the tickets. Of course it took about two weeks for Anna to ask her dad but she finally did it," Linda explained.

"Danny must be thrilled," Henry said.

"Yeah, more so than Anna realizes. Even if the Jets lose, he'll have a good time. He's been looking for a way to get Anna to spend more time with him. The fact that she asked him definitely helps," Linda said.

"Blasphemy, the Jets won't lose," Henry said.

"Where are they sitting?" Frank asked.

"Section 239, it's on the visitor's side," Linda said.

"That's on the 50 yard line," Jamie said. Linda nodded. "That's a really great Christmas present."

Danny spent more time focused on his daughter's face than the actual game. He knew this was a crucial game for his team but it was even more crucial for his relationship with his daughter. Watching her facial expressions was almost more interesting than the game itself and they made him smile. She was definitely his child. He could tell what was going on in the game just by the look on her face and her reactions. First downs made her light up, penalties made her frown, and blown plays made her sink down deep in her seat. Then there were the times she'd throw her hands up in the air and mutter 'Come on'. That always meant that his team had scored. A couple times during timeouts she'd look over at him and catch him staring. She'd grin, ask him what, and then look away when he said 'nothing'. There were only two times when she bounced up out of her seat cheering her heart out. The first came with only two and a half minutes left in the first half. The Giants on their own one yard line, Manning made a 10 yard pass to Victor Cruz which turned the play from a third and 10 to a touchdown for the Giants and a 99 yard reception for Cruz. Danny sighed heavily, at his team's inability to stop the play. He was glad his little girl was happy but hated that it came at his team's expense.

The second time she was up out of her seat came at the very end of the game when she was cheering for the Giants' win, 29-14, just like nearly everyone around them. The win gave the Giants an almost sure shot at the play offs. That win however almost completely knocked his team out of the playoffs. Well they'd be knocked out unless six or seven teams lost in the next week. Even with all that, he couldn't help but allow the happiness to bubble up inside of him. Anna was wearing the biggest smile he had seen on her face in just over two and a half years and as they left the stadium, she was going on about some of the greatest plays of the game. It was one of those nights that he would never forget and ranked up there with one of the best Christmases he had ever had.

It reminded him of the first time he had taken her to the range when she was ten, the princess movie he had taken her to when she was eight, and the first time he had taken her to the zoo when she was four. He had carried her out of the zoo as she was tripping over her own feet, but that didn't stop her from going on and on about the goats. Then when she was eight, she was walking on her own out of the movie, still singing one of the songs but holding his hand and looking up at him as he grinned back. He loved seeing her happy. It was a nice change from the more reserved nature she had taken up lately. Not that he blamed her for that.

It took them close to two hours after the game to return to Brooklyn but he could tell Anna was still very happy. Inside his father's house they were instantly greeted by Jack and Sean first, then the rest of the family. The two boys clamored for their dad's attention and Anna fell back to give them space as they moved towards the dining room.

"Boys," Linda snapped, "give your dad some space. He just walked in the door."

"How was the game, Anna?" Jamie asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her into the dining room.

"You saw it, you know how it was."

"Yes, but now I want to hear about it from you."

"The game was great." They sat down to a dinner of hamburgers and French Fries. "I always love it when the Giants win, especially against the Jets. As much as I wanted my brothers there, part of me was glad they weren't. There was this really rude guy behind us and he had some choice words for the Jets when they did something he didn't agree with," Anna said as her brothers protested her not wanting them there.

"Anna," Frank said. She looked up at the patriarch curiously. "Grace," he said. She nodded and everyone bowed their heads as Anna said grace.

"What kind of stuff?" Jamie said as they dug into their dinner.

"Anything from incompetent to things I can't repeat in mixed company," Anna said.

"Things you shouldn't repeat at all," Danny said.

"Wow. Big Giants fan?" Jamie asked.

"Really big," Anna said, going on about the game as Danny looked at his wife. She was smiling softly at the happy look on her daughter's face.

"Thank you," Danny said softly.

"For what?" Linda asked.

"Convincing her to ask me. I will never forget today."

"I told her she should ask you, I didn't convince her of anything. If I did she would have asked two weeks ago, not last night."

"It was a great day; terrible day for the Jets, but a great day overall."

Linda's smile spread, as did Frank's, both by what his son had said and by the smile on his granddaughter's face. "Can we talk about something besides football?" Nicky asked.

"In this family?" Anna asked.

"What do you suggest?" Erin asked her daughter.

"I don't know, but the game ended two hours ago."

"Boys?" Anna suggested.

"No way. Neither my daughter nor my niece is old enough to date. Boys should still be icky to both of you," Danny said.

"Come on, Uncle Danny, boys aren't all that bad," Nicky complained.

"Are you forgetting I was a teenage boy? I know just how bad they can be."

"Yes, but not all boys are terrible. Besides even the bad ones need love too. Just look at what Mom's love did for you. You're a great detective, an amazing man, and a really great father," Anna answered.

Danny swelled with pride. It had been a while since she had said that about him. Part of him wondered if he was only saying that because they were in front of the family and because she was in a good mood because of the game but most of him took it at face value. "Yeah, after I hurt a lot of girls," Danny answered.

"Sometimes you have to have your heart broken to realize how great the right guy is," Anna said.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Waxing poetically?"

"Growing up."

"Can't help it. Everyone grows up. Besides, it's good for me. At least that's what everyone says," Anna told him.

"She's got you there, Danny," Jamie said.

"Still. You shouldn't grow up so fast," Danny said. Anna rolled her eyes and the topic turned to Christmas and what the kids really wanted.


	23. The Job

**_Thanks to_ kirbyschoice, Alex, ki4pak, and RHatch89 _for reviewing. Thanks for the rest of you for reading and adding to your favorite and alert lists. Also I just wanted to say that I messed with the timeline of the episodes a little for this and the next two or three chapters. Since the episodes are filmed two to three months in advance they wouldn't know this but that year, 2011-2012, the Jets didn't go to the playoffs and there for they wouldn't have been playing when this episode aired. In fact the Superbowl was two days after this episode aired. So I jumped this episode back to just after Christmas and then will set the two episodes that happened in January after this one._**

 _Contains scenes from 2x12._

* * *

Christmas morning. Typically the best morning in the Reagan home. Carols pumped through the house, the smell of baked goods coming from the kitchen, and 30-degree weather outside to make it feel like Christmas. Like every Christmas before it, Anna was awoken by her brothers at 7:30 that morning. "Come on, get up, presents," Jack said from the door.

"Come on, Annnnna," Sean added, dragging out her name, "or we'll have to wait until after dinner."

Anna sighed, pulled herself out of bed, and donned Joe's NYPD hoodie before running a brush through her hair. "Where's Dad?" Anna asked. On Danny's days off he was harder to get out of bed than she was. Jack and Sean smirked then rushed across the hall. Anna stepped out of her room to see the boys standing in the doorway, staring at the empty bed in their parents' room. Their parents were already up and if Anna listened carefully she could hear the Christmas Carols floating up the stairs. Anna grinned, knowing her parents' quiet Christmas morning was about to end. She motioned for her brothers to stay quiet and they crept down the stairs, avoiding the squeaky boards. Once at the bottom, they looked around but still didn't see their parents. Jack nudged Anna and pointed to the kitchen.

Linda was standing at the counter making something while Danny stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. He was either saying something to her or singing to her by the way his mouth was moving. Anna pulled her iPod from her pocket and snapped a few photos. Danny whipped his wife around and then the kids could hear Danny singing along with the song coming from the radio in the corner. Anna continued to take pictures, smiling at the sweetness of it.

"Danny, the kids!" Linda protested as he danced with her.

"It's time they got up anyway," Danny said not missing a beat in the up-tempo song.

"They're watching us," Linda finished as he finished the song.

"Let them," Danny said then kissed his wife soundly. Anna snapped a picture then started a round of applause with her brothers.

"Encore, Daddy, encore. Sing us another one," Anna cried.

Danny smirked at his wife before letting her go then turning to his kids, planting his hands on his hips. "Another you say?" Danny grinned, approaching them. All three nodded. "Okay, but first ..." Danny grabbed Sean and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Danny!" Linda scolded.

Danny rolled his eyes and dropped his kid on the couch. "When was the last time I broke a kid?" Danny asked.

"Jack was two and he fell off the bed. His arm was in a cast for weeks," Linda said, moving to the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"Okay, but that was nine years ago and I haven't hurt one of my kids since," Danny said.

"Presents?" Anna asked to deter the fight she felt was brewing.

Soon paper was flying everywhere and Linda was taking pictures. Though she didn't say it out loud, Anna noticed that not only were there fewer gifts than the prior year, but she was certain her parents spent less on Christmas this year. Not that she blamed them. The kids were getting bigger, presents got more expensive and three private school tuitions were expensive on a cop's salary. That was to say nothing of the seven sports they played or the extras her parents tried to give them. She would definitely have to try to be more careful about what she asked for and how quickly she went through shoes and backpacks and stuff.

After Mass they went to Frank's and it was just as fun as it was every year. Thankfully most of the talk was centered around adult stuff as well as whom they'd like to see in the Super Bowl, which most Reagans agreed it wasn't the Giants or the Patriots.

Over the next week, Anna tried to find ways to help out her parents and tried not to be obvious about it. That included picking up more babysitting jobs in the neighborhood and dropping a quarter of what she made into the cookie jar in the top cupboard beside the fridge. That was her parents' rainy day fund and she knew that from time to time they had to dip into it.

* * *

Part of Anna was glad when the final week of regular season football was upon them. Without some kind of New Year's miracle, this week would be the last week of the Jets' chant and the last week of avoiding the sunroom after mass. Since the Giants' game wouldn't be on until later that night, Anna plopped down in the living room and was joined by Nicky as the rest of the family, sans Frank, congregated in the sunroom. Nicky and Anna talked boys, clothes, and friends until they saw Frank come in and heard cheering coming from the other room. "Sounds like the game is over," Anna said.

"Are the Giants playing today?" Nicky asked.

"8 o'clock. Last game of the day. Speaking of games," Anna said. She bolted to the sunroom and turned the channel to the Tennessee game.

"We were watching that," Danny complained.

"And now you're watching the last five minutes of the Tennessee-Houston game," Anna answered softly as she smirked.

"Why?" Linda asked curiously.

"Because they have to know who wins this game. Houston wins the Jets have a chance at the playoffs, Tennessee wins, it's buh-bye playoffs, buh-bye Jets."

"I thought three teams had to lose?" Linda said.

"Cincinnati, Tennessee as well as Oakland or Denver. If Tennessee wins, chances are pretty much shot though."

"Says the girl whose team has to win today to make it," Danny taunted.

Anna wrinkled her nose at her dad then turned her attention back to the TV. "At least we control our own destiny. You have to rely on three other teams to make it in," Anna answered after a moment. With four and a half minutes left in the fourth quarter, with Titans in possession on the Houston 23 yard line the Titans quarterback dropped back and after faking the handoff, he threw it the 23 plus yards for a touchdown. "Oh! Touchdown Titans!" Anna cheered.

"No way, that wasn't complete," Danny argued. The Texans' coach agreed with Danny and challenged.

"Get your eyes checked old man, that was complete," Anna argued with her dad. The refs agreed with her and upheld the touch down making the score 22-16. The extra point was good and play continued.

"Oh, fumble, fumble," Danny called two minutes of play later.

"Texans with it," Jamie said as the Texans came up with the ball. A minute and a half and three first downs later, it was third and goal when the Texans made a short pass and brought the score to 23-22.

"What do you say to that, Anna?" Danny asked.

"Their best bet for the Texans is to kick the extra point and get them in over time. You go for two here, there's no guarantee that you'll make it," Anna said.

"They're going for two," Frank said.

"Penalty," Anna called. "False start. Will they try the extra point this time?"

"Nope, going for two again," Henry said.

"I don't believe it, it went right over his head," Jamie said. The center had snapped the ball over the quarterback's head and it went tumbling down the field.

"Recovered by the Titans, this game is over. So are the Jets' chances at the playoffs. 14 seconds left. There's no way the Texans will make up the two points they need to win," Anna said.

Sure enough with an onside kick and then the quarterback kneeling Tennessee beat Houston 23-22 and the Jets were out of the playoffs. "We'll see who's cheering at the end of the night," Danny teased.

"Still gonna be me," Anna answered. "We beat Dallas two weeks ago, we'll beat them again."

"We'll see about that," Danny said. Anna only smirked then it was dinner time.

"Dad, does this mean we shouldn't be happy about the Jets' win?" Sean asked as they sat down at the table.

"You should always be happy when your team wins," Anna told her brother. Danny looked at her shocked. Though the Jets weren't her team and she always seemed to be hard on them, Danny loved that his little girl was showing support for her little brother.

"Yeah, they may not be going to the playoffs but they had a good season," Jamie said.

"9-7 isn't bad; at least they won their season. You still got hope for the Rangers, plus baseball season starts in three months so be happy for that," Anna said.

"True," Sean agreed.

Dinner passed relatively quietly though her mom did bring up the new halfway house that had been built in their neighborhood. Frank acknowledged that he did know about it, but didn't say anymore. As Danny drove his family home that night, halfway through the Giants' game, which Anna wasn't happy about, Danny started another round, or three, of the Jets chant. Anna plugged into her music and a game to tune it out but the rest of the family joined right in. Not long after they turned off the main highway the chanting stopped and shortly after that she heard her mom scream. The car jerked to a stop and as Linda checked on the kids in the back seat, Danny got out. Anna pulled her earbuds out of her ears just in time to hear her mom ask if everyone was okay. "We're fine, Mom. Did we just hit somebody?" Anna asked.

"It was an accident, Anna, he came out of nowhere. Are you sure you're okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Anna said after checking on her brothers. Then she grabbed her phone and called 911.

"911, where is the location of your emergency?" the operator asked.

Anna rattled off the street corner they were on. "Can you send a bus and a couple units? We accidently hit a guy. We were driving home and he came out of nowhere. He was on foot."

"Miss, can you tell me your name?"

"It's Anna, Anna Reagan. My dad is a detective out of the 5-4 in Manhattan. Shield number 51466. Someone else just walked up. I think—I think it looks like a man but he's all dressed in dark colors. I can't see much of him, it's too dark," Anna said. The operator asked her a question but at that moment her gut was screaming at her to take cover and protect her brothers. Anna looked at her brothers and saw they both had their seatbelts off. "Jack, get down," Anna said then pulled Sean towards her. The moment Sean was against her, Anna heard what sounded like two or three gunshots then two more. Then her mom was screaming for her dad. Anna let go of Sean and checked him over as Danny rushed back to the car. "Are you hurt?" Anna asked.

"No," Sean answered.

Suddenly Danny was asking the same question. All three of the children answered no. "It's right here, Dad," Jack said pointing to the bullet hole in the back seat where Sean's shoulder had been only moments earlier. "Anna pulled him out of the way, we're okay," Jack insisted. Danny knelt in his seat and pulled his middle child to him and reached out for Sean. Sean sat forward taking his dad's hand as Linda checked her youngest over. Anna leaned down and picked up her phone then pressed it to her ear to hear the operator frantically calling for her.

"Ms. Reagan! Ms. Reagan, hello? Are you still there?" the operator asked.

"Yes, ma'am, we're okay. The other guy, the one I could barely see, he fired a few shots but no one's hurt. One bullet broke through the front window and lodged in the backseat but it missed everyone."

"May I speak with your father?"

"Yeah," Anna held the phone out to her dad, "911 operator wants to talk to you." Danny took the phone and spoke with the operator in a hushed tone before hanging up.

"That was really smart thinking of you, Anna, calling 911," Linda said.

"It's what you taught us to do in an emergency," Anna answered as several RMPs pulled up to the location. Danny pulled his phone out after handing Anna back hers and less than 15 minutes later Danny's partner, Jackie, pulled up. Everyone had piled out of the Jeep and the crime scene technicians were looking it over as the EMTs took the pedestrian to the hospital. A few cops spoke with each member of the family but soon Jack and Sean were in the back seat of a cruiser, fast asleep. Anna leaned against the back door of the car, her eyes combing the scene on high alert just in case something more could happen. After giving her statement, Anna pulled out her phone and called Jim. "Hey, it's me," Anna said softly.

"Anna? It's almost 10, why are you calling so late?" Jim asked.

Anna softly explained that they had hit someone and had been shot at. "Can you do me a favor now? Put your phone on speaker and put it in front of the TV? Right now I need to calm down and the best way to do that is the Giants' game, if it's not over," Anna said.

"No, not yet," Jim said as he did as she asked. Soon the TV announcers' voices floated into her ears and by the time they were allowed to leave the scene it was nearly 10:45 and the Giants were beating Dallas 21-7. Anna hung up then slipped into the middle seat pressing her left shoulder against the bullet hole hoping to keep everyone's minds off it but could do nothing about the hole in the windshield. As they drove, her dad kept saying that he was going to get the guy and take him down. Linda tried to make him stop but had no luck.

"Daddy," Anna said, her voice desperate, "Daddy, can you stop? Please?" Anna begged. Her voice was watery and Danny glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Anna, I—"

"Please? I just want to forget okay? At least let me sleep tonight?" Anna asked. Both her brothers were still asleep, each with their head on her shoulder. She hoped it would stay that way until they got home. Danny went silent and didn't say another word until they got home. Anna prodded her brothers up as Danny parked on the curb then she rushed inside and grabbed the remote to the TV.

"Uh, no little miss, it's 11 o'clock," Linda said. "Bed, all of you."

"But the game—"

"No, ma'am. You have school tomorrow," Linda told her as Jack and Sean went up to bed.

"But Mom!" Anna protested.

"I don't care if it's the Super Bowl, Anna. It's been a long day. Go to bed."

"If it was the Jets you'd let me stay up."

"I most certainly would not."

"You're right, we would never have left Grampa's in the middle of a Jets' game," Anna spat.

"Maryanna," both Linda and Danny chided.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed." Anna walked up the stairs and threw on her PJs before climbing into bed. Just as she got comfortable, she got a text from Jim asking her if she was watching the game. When she replied what Linda had told her, that she had sent her to bed, Jim asked why she didn't just watch it on Sports' Access. Jim's uncle had Sports' Access, a package with his cable company that let him watch 15 different games every day on up to four different devices through the TV company. When Jim had found out how big of a Giants' fan she was while the rest of her family were Jets' fans, he had given her access to it so if both games were on at the same time, she could watch the Giants while the rest of the family watched the Jets. It didn't happen often but it gave her another option than being relegated to the radio.

Anna booted up her computer, put her headphones on and watched the game for the next half hour. The Giants ended up winning the game and their division and would play the Packers the following week for week one of the playoffs. Just as Anna was silently celebrating the win, Jack peaked his head in the door. "Anna?" he said softly. So softly Anna almost missed it.

Anna pulled off her headphones and looked at him. "What's wrong, bud?"

"Can I sleep in here? I had a nightmare," Jack said. Anna nodded and pulled back her covers after setting the computer and headphones on her nightstand. He crawled into the bed and they both tried to get some sleep. Anna turned out the light and stroked Jack's hair as she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The bright green alarm clock glared 6:30 am when Anna's flannel pajamas felt warmer than usual and when she touched them she realized they were wet. She grabbed her flashlight from the nightstand and pulled up the covers to see a dark puddle forming on her sheets under her little brother. Anna clicked the flashlight off and sank back into her pillows before snapping on the bedside lamp and throwing off the covers onto the floor at the end of the bed. She got up and shook her little brother awake. "Jack, Jack, get up," Anna demanded. Her little brother's eyes flew open and he looked at her, eyes wide. "Bad dream?" she asked. He nodded. "You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. Now, go get in the shower."

"Why?" Jack asked confused.

"Because you just peed my bed." Jack looked ready to cry as he climbed off the bed. Anna instantly felt bad. This was hard on him and the least she could do was be supportive. "It's okay, Jack. I'm sorry. It's okay, I promise." Anna pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered.

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad. Go on. Go get in the shower and after you get these wet PJs off, hand them out through the door," Anna said gently as she let him go. He nodded and went down the hall to the bathroom. Anna changed into her school clothes and then stripped off her bed before getting Jack's clothes and taking everything down to the laundry room. Just as she dropped them into the washer she heard someone behind her. She sent up a quick and silent prayer for it not to be her dad and when she turned around she was surprised to see her mom.

"What happened? If you're not in the shower, who is?" Linda asked.

"Jack, he uh ... had a bad dream," Anna explained.

"Then why are those ..." Linda trailed off seeing Anna's sheets in the washer. "Oh. Did you dry your bed and spray some stain remover on it?"

"I was getting to that," Anna said.

"Okay. I'll start these after I check Jack's bed. Why don't you go finish cleaning your bed then get some breakfast." Anna grabbed the stain remover from the shelf as well as an old towel and some air freshener. "Anna," Linda said stopping her.

"Yeah, Mom?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry about last night. And the game. Is there anything I can do?" Linda asked.

"Uh, no," Anna said softly. "Jim sent an email and some sports highlights that I'll watch in a bit to see it, but the Giants won. I'm sorry too. It was a difficult night for everyone and I didn't mean to make it worse." Anna looked down at her shoes feeling worse than she had in a while. She understood where her mom was coming from and she had probably pushed too hard.

"It's okay," Linda said, hugging her daughter.

Anna hugged her back, relishing it. "And could you not say anything to Dad? I'm sure Jack's okay and I don't think he wants anyone to know," Anna said. She really didn't want to embarrass or insult her brother without need.

"Okay, but if it happens again ..." Linda prompted.

"I'll convince him to talk to you both." Anna smiled and Linda nodded. Then Anna went up to her room and cleaned her bed before heading down to breakfast. Just as she finished her breakfast, Jack and Sean came downstairs. Sean looked rested and Jack no longer looked ready to cry. Anna put her dishes in the dishwasher and her mom entered the kitchen.

"Both the boys' beds were dry. Looks like yours was the only one to suffer," Linda said softly.

"Okay," Anna said. She smiled softly and then checked her backpack as Linda made the lunches. Soon they were off too school.

* * *

 _ **Part of me wanted to have Anna hurt in this episode to make everything so much worse but I realized I couldn't do that to Anna. Especially since I don't think it would do anything for the plot except make Danny angrier at the perp.  
**_


	24. Conversation

_**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and to everyone who added it to their favorite or alert lists. Also thank yous to**_ **Donnie88, Pharmergirl, RHatch89, ki4pak, _and the guest_ Alex _. Your reviews mean a lot._**

 _Contains references to 2x12._

* * *

Anna was headed to her last class before noon when her pocket buzzed. She glanced around the hall and spotting a few teachers outside their classrooms she slipped inside the nearest bathroom and pressed the send button to answer the call. The caller ID said it was a number from Jack's and Sean's school which worried her. There should be no reason they were calling her instead of her parents. "Hello?" Anna asked.

"Anna," Jack's voice came over the line. She could tell how upset he was just by that one word.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Anna asked gently.

"I—I'm—It's there. Every time I close my eyes. I don't know what to do."

"What's there, buddy?"

"The flash from the gun. I can't stop seeing it."

"It's okay. It was a scary event. How's Sean?"

"He's fine," Jack said quickly. "What do I do Anna?"

"Have you been crying a lot?"

"I can't stop. Every time I see that flash I just start all over again."

"Are you in the nurse's office?"

"Uh-huh."

"Call Mom. Have her come get you. The last thing you need right now is to be at school. If the nurse asks, just tell her you want to go home. Keep insisting that you want to go home and she should let you. Tell Mom what's going on and when I get home, we'll talk, okay? You can tell me how you feel."

"I don't know."

"Would you rather have that talk with Mom and Dad? I've been there, Jack, I know what you're going through."

"Okay, thanks."

"Just hang in there, buddy." They hung up and Anna went to class. For the first ten minutes of class, Anna pondered what she could say to her brother but eventually realized that maybe this was something her dad should talk to him about as well, so she got a bathroom pass and left the room. In the bathroom she called her dad.

"Reagan," Danny answered.

"Hey, Dad, it's me," Anna said.

"Why are you calling in the middle of the day? Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay. I need to tell you something but I'm not sure how to say it."

"Just tell me."

"It's about Jack. I really think you should sit down with him and talk to him about last night," Anna suggested gently. The last thing she wanted was for him to take this as her trying to tell him what to do. That wouldn't go over well. "I know you think talking doesn't help, but I think it will help Jack."

"Tell me what you know," Danny insisted.

"I—" Anna stopped.

"Anna," Danny said plainly.

Anna sighed. "I know that he was shaken up by it and that ..." Anna bit her lip. She really didn't want to out her brother or embarrass him.

"Anna, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"I think he was scared by the muzzle flash. It's the first time he's ever seen a gun fired as far as I know."

"I'll talk to him when I get home."

"Thanks, Dad."

After school Anna got a text that her mom would pick her up from Jack's and Sean's school so she made her way there. When she caught a ride, she could get there in five or so minutes but walking took about 15. Either way she always got there before the school got out for the day. She reached the school and sat down on the end of the railing at the bottom of the steps in front of the school. She was waiting for about 10 minutes before Sean came down the front steps and turned to look back up at the building. After about two and a half minutes, he looked around the front lawn then at the street before looking back up at the building. Anna walked over to him and smiled. "Hey, kiddo," Anna asked.

"Anna, what are you doing here? Have you seen Jack? We usually meet at the doors just inside the school but I haven't seen him. He wasn't even at lunch." Sean looked up at his sister worried.

"He went home early. Uh, Sean, did you see what happened last night?" Anna asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Did you see it?"

"Not really. I heard the thump and felt Dad slam on the breaks. Next thing I know you're pulling me to you."

"So you didn't see the gun shots?"

"No. Is that why Jack got out of school?"

"Yeah. It's been bothering him. Dad's gonna talk to him when he gets home."

"Why?"

"Having a gun fired at you is scary, Sean, especially when you're kid."

"Then how come you and Mom and Dad weren't scared?"

"We were. Mom probably still is. Dad's used to bullets flying around so he can deal with it."

"And you?"

"When I saw him fire at us, I was scared but we're all okay now. No one was hurt and Dad's going to catch this guy. I try not to live in the past so much anymore and you can't think about the what ifs. Besides I've been firing a gun since I was just younger than Jack. The gun itself isn't the scary part. It's the people behind the gun you have to worry about. You can't think about the what ifs, Sean. You just have to think about what happened and realize that Dad would never let any harm come to us."

"But how?"

"How what?"

"How do you get over it?"

"You talk about it. To me, to Dad, to Grampa. Tell us how you feel, if you're worried about anything. We'll do our best to help you."

"Why'd he do it?"

"Who?"

"The guy who shot at us?"

"I don't know. Dad's going to figure that out and he'll make sure the guy pays."

"Do you think Jack will be okay?" Sean asked as their mom's van pulled up on the curb.

"I'm sure he will," Anna said. She threw an arm around her brother and steered him to the car. When they got home, Anna found Jack on the couch staring at the TV though it wasn't on. Her mom took Sean into the kitchen and Anna tenderly sat down next to him. "Jack," Anna asked softly.

"I talked to Dad," he said after a moment. "He's going to teach me about his gun tomorrow and Mom says I don't have to go to school if I'm not up to it."

"Okay," Anna answered. "Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

"Did you tell Dad what happened this morning?"

"No. That's up to you. I just asked him to sit down with you and talk about what happened. Did he?" she asked.

"He asked me what I saw and said it was okay to be scared."

"Are you scared?"

"I still see it," was his only answer.

"Muzzle flash. Happens every time you fire a gun. The gas and gun powder combine in the barrel and burn to force the bullet out and some of that burning mixture escapes around the bullet. That's what creates the flash. Would you like to know how a bullet is fired from a gun?"

"Did you ever have to know that?"

"I did. Before I could fire it. I was 10 the first time Dad put a gun in my hands. Unloaded but he let me hold it. He wouldn't let me hold a loaded gun until I could disassemble, clean and reassemble a gun. And then he only let me hold it while he was there. I'm not allowed to touch a loaded weapon without Dad or Uncle Jamie or Grampa's permission and the latter two it's only at the gun range."

"Why'd you have to know how it fired?"

"Made it less scary. Just like fireworks or things like that. The more you know about them the less scary it actually is."

"How come Dad didn't take me to the range when I was 10?"

"You didn't ask. I did. I begged him for two weeks to take me. Him and Uncle Joe both. Uncle Joe probably would have mentioned it on or shortly after your birthday last year but unless you ask about it Dad wouldn't have thought you were interested. I asked Uncle Joe first but he insisted I ask Dad. Told me there were somethings Dad would have to talk to me about before Uncle Joe could tell me. I mean he could help me with Math or Science or how cook or sports but guns or becoming a firefighter ..." Anna explained. She smiled and bumped her shoulder against her brother's.

"Would you really want to be a firefighter?" Jack asked, smiling a bit.

"No, but it was an example. Are you really okay?" Anna asked.

"For now," Jack said nodding. To prove it he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. For the rest of the night, Anna discreetly watched Jack and although he was more subdued than usual he didn't seem upset anymore.

Anna was sitting on her bed finishing her biology home when her dad came in and sat down next to her. "How are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, Dad," Anna said, not looking up from her homework.

"Anna," Danny said, pushing the lid of her laptop towards her. She put down her pencil and looked up, turning her full attention on her dad.

"I'm okay. While it is the first time I've had a gun fired at me, I've been shooting a gun for four years. Gunfire doesn't scare me neither does muzzle flash. I'm okay. Did you talk to Jack?"

"I did," Danny said. "I take it you know he came home early from school. That's why you called me?" Danny was observing her the same way he did everyone he interviewed for a case to make sure she wasn't lying to him.

"He called me, before he called Mom," Anna said nervously. "He was really scared and didn't know what to do."

"Did he pee the bed this morning?"

There was a flicker of fear in her eyes. Almost like she was scared he had caught her lying and now she was in deep trouble for it but almost as soon as it was there, it was gone. "What would make you say that?"

"Because two days ago these were not the sheets that were on your bed. Those had penguins on them, these are dark blue and the hall shower turned on at 6:30. So either you were in the shower or your brother was. And the only reason one of you should be in the shower before school is if we get home too late for you to take a shower the night before. I also know that all three of you took showers Saturday night. I don't think it was you in the shower because your hair wasn't wet this morning and I didn't hear the blow dryer this morning either."

"Wonderful deduction, Detective. Did you mention any of this to your son?"

"Didn't want to embarrass him. Why didn't you tell me when you called?"

"Same reason. He had a couple nightmares and came to me. I know that you and Mom would prefer if he came to you with everything but I think that he should also have the option of coming to me. He doesn't want to look like a crybaby all the time and maybe if he came to me I can solve it and he won't have to go to you."

"You think I can't handle my own kid?"

"I didn't say that. I think you're a great father," Anna smiled, "But ... Aren't there things that Uncle Joe, Aunt Erin, Uncle Jamie trusted you with that you never told your parents? I know there are. It's nothing major and I want my brothers to trust me. If it was a big or a recurring thing then yes, I'd come to you, make him come to you, but it's not. It was once and I did ask you to talk to him."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay," Anna said as she smiled.

Danny nodded taking her word for it. "Good," he said.

Then Anna's phone went off. Anna read the text as Linda stopped in the doorway. "Bed time Anna," she said.

"Mom, Becky's brother Tyler has a dentist appointment tomorrow so her mom has the morning off. Mrs. Stover would like to know if you want her to take Sean, Jack, and myself to school tomorrow. She has to go right passed our house and the school on the way to the dentist. Normally Becky and Tyler ride in with their neighbor but with the appointment she's taking them in," Anna explained.

"Uh ... yeah, that sounds fine," Linda said, thinking it over.

Anna texted Becky back then said goodnight to her parents. News of what happened had spread all over the school the following day and Anna could feel the suspicious looks and whispers coming her way. No one came right out and asked her about it though. The majority of her felt extremely grateful for that. The last thing she wanted was for her classmates to be pressuring her to talk about it however there was a small part of her that wondered why they weren't asking and wanted to talk about it.

"So tell me about it. What happened?" Jim asked after school that day.

"What happened when?" Anna asked slowly.

"Sunday night," Jim said rolling his eyes. "You told me your dad hit a guy and you were shot at but that was it."

"That's the basic story," Anna answered. Jim gave her an 'I demand answers' look and Anna went over everything that happened.

"Does your dad have any idea who it was?"

"Not yet."

"Come on, I'll walk you home,"

"You live in the opposite direction."

"I'm going to my sister's. She asked me to watch her kids." Anna nodded and they headed for her house. "How's your brother?"

"Sean's fine, but I don't know about Jack. He saw the gun fire and he was spooked by it. I don't know what to do. Dad talked to him but he didn't go to school today."

"I don't think there's anything you can do. Just let Jack know you're there for him. This is going to be something your little brother has to work out for himself."

"But—"

"No buts. It's something he's gotta do. The best way to help him is let him know you're there."

"What if he can't?"

"With your family? He'll be fine."

"Yeah," Anna sighed. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How's your family?"

"Fine. Brother is a pain, sister is great and my nieces are beautiful as always. Not much else happening in my life. It's not baseball season so just school."

"Plan on getting a job any time soon?"

"My mom keeps pushing but Dad said it's not crucial."

"What do you think?"

"If I find something I find something. Granted that means getting permission from the school."

"Why?"

"Anyone in school and under 18 has to have a work permit and has to get the ok from their counselor and the headmistress. Something about making sure you can handle it."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's high school, that should come first."

"I guess."

"Well, here we are. Casa de Reagan."

Anna nodded as they stopped in front of the house. "Yeah we are. That's weird." Jim looked at her. "Dad's home. He's never home this early. I know that he said he'd teach Jack about his gun but I figured he would only take a half day. After all, my mom isn't happy with this."

"My mom wouldn't be either. I don't even know if my dad has ever held a gun. It's not part of firefighter training."

"Yeah, but Dad has close to 30 years or so of training on handling a gun. 16 with NYPD, four with the Marines and the rest with his dad. If you can't trust him, then who can you trust?"

"Sounds about right. Are you going inside or are you going to stand here all day?"

"I guess I should go inside." Anna took a deep breath and headed for the house. When she stepped inside she got a very cold vibe. Danny was sitting on the couch staring out the front window and she could see her mom doing the dishes by hand in the kitchen. "Everything okay, Dad?" Anna asked, leaning back against the door.

"Yeah, your mom's not too happy with me but that's not new."

"What did you do?"

"Like I said, nothing new."

Anna pushed away from the door and wrapped both hands around one backpack strap. Danny looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. "This about Jack?" she asked. "Have you talked to Mom about the other night? I'm sure she's just having as much trouble dealing with it as Jack is. Dad," Anna crossed the room and sat down next to him, her hands still on the strap. "I know that you're pissed off that this guy took a shot at your family and that you're channeling all your fear at what could have happened, and anger at what did happen, into solving this case. Having that helps you deal with it but Mom doesn't have that. There's nothing to distract her from what happened to her babies; what could have happened to her babies and she doesn't have the same training to put it behind her as quickly as some people. Just try to help her, okay?" Anna asked softly.

"Okay," Danny said. She had a point and though he didn't like that she felt she had to tell him this, he knew she was only doing so because she was worried about Linda. Danny cupped the back of Anna's head and pulled her to him. Anna wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Danny kissed the top of her head. "I got it okay?"

"Okay." Anna smiled up at him then got up and went into the kitchen. "Hi, Mama," Anna said.

"Sweetie, how was your day?" Linda asked.

"Good, how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that what happened on Sunday night is hard on you, that it's hard to process. I understand that you don't process things the same way that Dad does. I want to know how you're doing since then."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about it," Linda said smiling.

"It's okay to talk about it. If not to me then to Dad or Grampa or even Aunt Erin. Make them understand."

"Anna," Linda said.

"Okay. I love you, Mommy," Anna said. She hugged her mom then grabbed an apple and went upstairs.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	25. Wrap Up

_**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and to everyone who added it to their favorite or alert lists. Also thank yous to**_ **Donnie88, RHatch89, _and the guest_ Alex _. Your reviews mean a lot._**

 _Contains references to 2x12._

* * *

When Anna walked upstairs Tuesday after the shooting incident, she stopped in Jack's doorway. "Hey Jack, where's Sean?" Anna asked.

"Downstairs, in the dining room. Dad showed me his gun today," Jack answered, looking up at his sister. "Showed me how to hold it safely. Then let me hold it, unloaded of course."

"Did it help?" Anna asked, leaning against the door jamb as she watched him.

"Helped me. I think it got Dad in trouble with Mom. She didn't seem very happy with it."

"You're 11 years old, Jack. Two nights ago, you were shot at. You're her baby, you and Sean both. The last thing she really wants is a gun in your hands."

"But not you?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure she was worried when I first learned about guns and gun safety but I think somehow Dad and Uncle Joe pacified her."

"Do you think Mom and Dad will be okay?"

"They'll be just fine. Jack, it's not your fault. I think it bothers her more because of what happened Sunday night than because you want to learn about it. At least this way if you find it while you and Sean are snooping, you'll know what it is and not to touch it. What's the most important thing Dad told you about his gun?"

"Never touch his gun without him there," Jack answered.

"Good boy," Anna said. "Anything else you want to talk to me about?" Jack shook his head. "Okay then, you know where to find me if you need me." Jack nodded and Anna went to her room.

Linda was on a slow boil for the rest of the week and it all came to a head just after grace at Sunday dinner. Nicky complemented Linda on a beautiful blessing and Danny casually mentioned the part at the end about right decisions. Anna kept her eyes away from her parents as she sat between Nicky and Henry at the end of the table. She didn't want to get involved and end up making things worse; especially with Frank gone from the table. Their usual referee was missing and Anna knew that wouldn't be good. That's when she learned Linda had asked Danny to hand off the case to another detective. Erin agreed with Linda but Nicky and Jamie agreed that Danny was the best detective for the job. Though Anna could see where her mom was coming from, she agreed with Nicky and Jamie but didn't say that out loud. In fact she kept quiet until her mom stormed into the kitchen.

"Dad," Anna said softly.

"Yeah?" Danny sighed.

"Jen told me you think her dad did this. Is that true?" Anna asked. She and Jenifer Rivano weren't close friends but they were friendly enough and had a few close friends in common that when the two families had crossed paths on this case, Jen had talked to her about what happened.

"I'm just following every lead, Anna. Are you close?" Danny asked.

"Not exactly." Anna put down her fork as she stared at her plate. "We'd talk when we met and the boys had practice and we have a few friends in common but other than that, I just wave when I see her in the halls. Do you think it's possible? That Mr. Rivano did this?"

"It's looking that way, kid. Did she say anything else?"

"Not exactly," she said again. "She said he was angry about what happened to her. She was on her way home from Emma's when that incident happened and she said that she didn't see him after 6:30 but she was mostly in her room. She was hard pressed to believe that her dad would knowingly take a shot at three innocent kids."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. She also said that her mom was pretty steamed when she ran into Mom at the store the other day, but wasn't sure exactly what happened. You should go talk to her. Mom I mean, not Jen. I doubt her parents will let you talk to her," Anna suggested. She knew she couldn't push him especially not in front of the rest of the family. It wouldn't turn out well for anyone. Danny looked at his kid but sighed and went into the kitchen. When he was gone Anna turned to her great-grandfather. "Pops, do you think Grampa's absence has anything to do with Chief McKenna? I heard he wasn't doing well."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Friend of a friend."

"I don't know."

"Who's Chief McKenna?" Sean asked.

"He and Grampa have been friends for the longest time. They were some of the first responders on 9/11. They were clearing the North Tower when the South Tower fell," Anna explained.

"Oh," Sean said.

When Frank got home a bit later he told them that Chief McKenna had died and his funeral would be in a few days. As it turned out, he had gotten a respiratory infection from the dust, smoke, and debris at Ground Zero. One that neither medicine nor his own immune system could fight off. Things still seemed a little touchy between her mom and dad but Anna knew better than to mention anything. She didn't want to upset her mom further and she wasn't going to be the one to tell her dad how to handle it. The drive home was mostly silent and Anna didn't do anything to break it. Instead she left it to the boys to talk.

* * *

When she came down the stairs the day of the funeral, just before it was time to go, Anna heard her parents talking in the dining room. Unsure what else to do, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs nervously and eavesdropped. Well, it wasn't technically eavesdropping since they could see her if they turned to look. They were standing just in the doorway between the living room and dining room. "I wore the uniform?" Danny was saying. Anna knew she missed the start of the conversation but figured it had something to do with why he wore the uniform. Linda looked up from fixing Danny's tie at his face. A smile flickered across Danny's face and Linda shook her head before looking back down at his tie.

Her mom's voice was soft when she spoke. "Now, I only ever see you in it when we're going to a funeral." Linda finished with his tie and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was going to wait till later to give this to you, but ..." Anna had to strain to hear her dad and see the small box in his hand.

"What's that?" Linda asked.

"Open it," Danny said, handing it over.

Linda stared at him but when he only stared back, she took the box from him and pulled the lid off. Anna wondered what it could be until her mom pulled it from the box. It was her dad's shield. Anna was just as shocked as her mom was. "Danny," Linda said shocked.

"I love being a cop, Linda, it's always been more than a job to me, but nothing on this planet is more important to me than you and those kids," Danny said.

Anna watched for her mom's reaction. "I do not want you to stop being a cop," Linda said.

"I just need you to know that I would," Danny answered.

Linda sighed as she looked down at the shield in her hands. Anna couldn't even pretend to know what was going through her mom's head but hoped that this wouldn't end badly. Danny looked over his left shoulder at the table and grabbed his dress jacket off the back of the chair, pulling it on. He did up the buttons as her mom continued to hold silent. She was definitely thinking over the implications of Danny's words. "Oh, Danny," Linda said softly. What followed was kissing and three little words that had Anna rolling her eyes and looking towards the ceiling trying to avoid it.

"That goes for you too, kiddo," Danny said. Anna looked back towards her parents in surprise. "Come here," Danny told her. She swallowed then went over to him. "If you ever have a problem with my job, I want you to come to me."

"Can I ask you to quit?" Anna asked, toying with her fingers and not looking at him.

"You can ask, but I'm gonna try to help you through the problem first. I meant what I just said and what I said on Jack's birthday. Nothing is more important to me than you kids and your mom, okay?" Danny asked. He studied his daughter as she still refused to look up at him. He couldn't tell what was going on in her head but he really hoped that she wasn't about to throw a fit. He hoped their relationship had come further than that since the game they went to.

"Okay," Anna agreed after a moment. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. Anna hugged him back, noticing the strong and steady heartbeat in his chest against her ear. After he kissed the top of her head, she pulled back and looked up at him. "Is it true?" Anna asked as her mom handed the box back to Danny.

"Is what true?" Danny asked, setting the box back on the table.

"That you arrested Mr. Rivano for what happened last week?"

Danny sighed and looked at his daughter. "Yeah."

"Why'd he do it?"

"He didn't know you guys were in the back seat. He just wanted to scare the man who put a gun in his daughter's back. They're charging him with reckless endangerment. He took a plea and will spend six months in prison as well as pay a $500 fine. The DA believed he had no intent to injure either you or the man who ran into the street but because he chased the man into the street and then fled the scene after discharging a gun he had to give him something strong. How's Jenny?"

"Fine. She's not mad at you or anything. Her dad was just trying to protect her. You would have gone after the guy too. You did," Anna reminded him.

"Difference is, I have a badge to do that."

"That make his drive any less understandable to you?" Anna asked, narrowing her eyes at her dad.

"I didn't say I didn't understand it," Danny defended.

"Jack, Sean, let's go!" Linda called up the stairs to the boys. Anna hadn't even noticed she had moved from behind her.

"You just don't approve of it. What's that thing you're always telling us? Civilians shouldn't take the law into their own hands? Whatever, I'll be in the car," Anna said. She shook her head and headed out the door. Danny sighed and watched her go. He wanted to call her back but he understood her anger. Anger that came partly from being a teenager but partly from thinking the situation was unfair. Maybe it was. Something Mr. Rivano had said during the interrogation had made him think about it too. If it had been Anna in Jenny's situation, Danny would have gone full force after the guy whether or not he had the shield to do it. No child should ever have to have their innocence stripped away like that. He wasn't sure where he should go with what Anna said so instead of pushing the little girl away, again, he let it go. Sometimes it was best just to let her think she was right. Especially since he wasn't sure she was completely okay. He didn't want to be a catalyst for another breakdown.

A few weeks later, the 29th of January, Danny spent dinner telling them about the case he had worked involving an Auxiliary cop that had shot someone. After dinner, Anna plopped down in the sunroom and turned on the end of the AFC championship game. As it came to an end her mom came in the room. "Anna, you ready to go?" Linda asked.

"Oh come on, Mom, not fair. You do this to me every week."

"When's the show over?" Linda asked sighing.

"If you can't get me home in 15 minutes, before the show starts, then three hours."

"Three hours? What movie is three hours long?"

"Not a movie, the NFC championship game. The winner of this game goes on to the Super Bowl next week. It's the Giants, Mom. You always told me you love seeing your kids passionate about something but I can't be passionate about the Giants if I can't watch them. You kinda understand Dad's love for the Jets and you never make him miss a game, why can't you do the same for me and the Giants?" Anna asked.

"Anna," Linda said.

"Anna, listen to your mom," Danny snapped.

"It's one game away from the Super Bowl. Please, Mama. I haven't asked for anything in—"

"Anna, I have things to do," Linda said. "And it's just football."

"I can run her home later if that's okay," Jamie said, entering the room.

"I couldn't ask you to. It's out of the way," Linda said.

"It's fine, I don't have a tour until tomorrow afternoon and it's the Giants. Could be worse. Could be just some stupid movie she's seen a million times," Jamie said.

"Sleeping Beauty isn't stupid and it's my favorite movie," Anna pouted.

"Fine, just have her home before 10," Linda agreed.

"Of course," Jamie agreed. Anna bolted over to her mom thanking her over and over and hugging her tight. Linda smiled then followed her husband's route out to the car.

"Thank you Uncle Jamie," Anna said as she sat back down beside him.

"Sure," Jamie said. Close to three and a half hours later Anna was smiling and Jamie came back into the sunroom. He had been in and out over the last three hours, sometimes watching the game but mostly just spending time with Frank and Henry. "I take it from that massive grin on your face that the Giants just won?"

"Super Bowl 46, Giants and Patriots; to which the Patriots are going to get slammed."

"Oh, worst case scenario. Your dad isn't going to like this. You really think the Patriots will lose?" Jamie asked.

"Their defense is pretty good but I think we're better. I know that you don't like this either but if you had to pick, no way out?" Anna asked.

"Absolutely no way out? The Giants. Only because it'd put a massive smile on your face and have you walking on air for a good couple of weeks and I miss my happy, smiling Anna."

"Thanks, Uncle Jamie," Anna said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled back then took her home. Sure enough, one week later the Giants took down the Patriots 21-17 and Anna was walking on air.

The following day after school, Anna sat down with Jack to check up on him. This time when he told her he was fine, she believed him. "The nightmares are gone, the flash is no longer there and I've almost forgotten about it," Jack told her.

"Then I'm sorry for bringing it up," Anna said.

"It's okay. I'm happier too. Not as happy as you, but happier. I almost feel back to normal."

"Well, the Giants did just win the Super Bowl and there's no feeling better than your favorite team being top in the nation. There is also this cute boy who's been checking me out lately but that's just a minor note."

"He good enough for you?" Jack asked.

"You'll never think so. I know that. Dad's trained that into you, hasn't he? No boy is ever going to be good enough for your big sister."

"I don't know. Dad says it, but I'm sure you'll find someone who is and we'll all see it. Even Dad." Jack smiled and Anna hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay. And that you talked to me. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. You know that, right?" Anna asked.

"I know, Sean knows it too. We both love having a big sister who can fix things."

"At least for now, soon there's going to come a day when you're not going to want big sister around," Anna said.

"I may act like that, but Uncle Jamie says I'll always appreciate having you there."

Anna nodded as she hugged her brother again.


	26. Working?

_**Thanks to all who have read and liked this story. Thanks to**_ **ki4pak, RHatch89, and Alex for your reviews.**

 _Contains scenes and references to_ 2x14, and 2x15

* * *

A few weeks later, Anna was once again sitting at the Reagan dining table, this time between Nicky and Jamie, listening to her dad and aunt have it out. Her dad was defending the perp in his most recent case saying that him shooting a man who had just robbed him and his family was warranted and self-defense while Erin said it was revenge. What complicated things further for the perp was the fact that the man had followed the robber out and had shot him in the street. Jamie jumped in on Erin's side while Nicky took Danny's. Anna on the other hand was more interested in the college students that were arrested while protesting. While Anna was thinking over everything she had heard about the students, Nicky and Erin started fighting.

"Well maybe if you weren't prosecuting students and people who get robbed," Nicky said.

Anna looked up unsure of where that comment had come from. "Whoa, hold up," Anna said putting down her utensils and looking to her cousin. "You don't think they should get away with it, do you?" Anna asked.

"Why not?" Nicky asked.

"Do you even know why they're being prosecuted?" Anna asked.

"Because they were protesting the man?" Nicky asked, fully sure of herself.

"They assaulted cops. These so called good kids threw bottles, trash, and anything they could get their hands on at officers who were only there to protect the students' rights to _peacefully_ protest. The minute they became violent, blocking traffic, they became a riot not a protest. That's the law and if Uncle Jamie or Dad had been out there and assaulted, you'd want your mom to throw the book at these again, so-called dumb kids. You know you would." Anna stared her down.

Nicky stared back at her cousin in silence for a moment. "Doesn't mean one mistake should brand them for the rest of their lives."

"Mistake? Assaulting a cop is never a mistake, it's a conscious decision. One that shouldn't be taken lightly. Come on, Nicky."

Nicky sighed heavily but didn't say another word.

"Who wants another pork chop?" Frank asked after an awkward moment or two.

Anna smirked. "I'll take one," She said. It wasn't long after that before Danny's phone rang and then he was making his excuses and was up and back to work.

"Anna, bed time," Linda said, as she stopped in Anna's doorway later that night.

"Mom, do you think I was too hard on Nicky?" Anna asked.

"You know your grandfather's rule at the dinner table," Linda answered, sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion," Anna recited.

"It was a little harsh but you were right too. If it was your dad or Jamie out there, you and Nicky would both want them punished. You're both growing up, as hard as that is for me to admit, and while you're becoming more like your dad, she's becoming more like her mom. You know, I used to fight with my siblings like that too. However, no matter how bad it got, I always knew they had my back. Just like your dad does. Just like you do for Nicky. Like Jamie said, the law takes into account why they did what they did. Yes, it is wrong to assault a cop and it will almost never be okay, except in self-defense, but sometimes people get caught up in what's going on around them and don't make the smartest choices. Peer pressure and group mentality," Linda explained as her daughter looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"Of course and one thing I know about Reagans, is all of them have a pretty thick skin. Why don't you call her and make sure?" Anna nodded and reached for her phone. "I meant tomorrow. It's late and you have school in the morning." Linda took her daughter's hand.

"Okay, night, Mama," Anna said

"Night, baby," Linda kissed Anna's forehead then left the room.

Anna did call Nicky the following day and checked how they were. Nicky agreed that things were okay and that Anna did have a point. She didn't hold it against her and as long as Anna didn't either, which she didn't, they were completely okay. Anna was glad to hear it.

Early morning wake up calls. It was the biggest thing Anna hated about being a cop's daughter. Those early morning calls meant something bad had happened and this time was no different. "Anna, wake up," Linda said that morning.

"Mom? It's two a.m. what's going on?"

"There's been a shooting," Linda said gently.

"A shooting? Dad?" Anna asked panicked as she sat up.

"Your dad is fine. So is Uncle Jamie before you ask. Roland Gates, his wife just had a baby. He was just rushed to the hospital. He didn't make it."

"Mrs. Tracy," Anna said, nervously.

"I'm going to go be with her for a while. Your uncle will be over in the morning to take you all to school, until then keep an ear out for the boys."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As her brothers ate breakfast the following morning, Anna packed their lunches then finished the rest of her math homework. "Anna, where's Mom?" Jack asked.

Anna looked up to see both her brothers staring at her. "You know the christening we're supposed to go to on Sunday?" They both nodded. "The baby's father, Detective Gates was killed last night. Mom went to go be with Mrs. Tracy until her family can get here. Why, what's up?"

"My progress report. I was supposed to remind Mom last night but I forgot. If I don't get it signed, my teacher is going to have a conniption."

"Big word, Jack. Why doesn't Sean have to have his?"

"What makes you think that?"

"If Sean has already had his signed, Mom would have signed yours at the same time. Come on, Jack," Anna said.

"His teacher is not psycho," Jack answered.

"Give it here," Anna said.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"Just fork it over." Anna motioned for it. Jack pulled it from his backpack and offered it to Anna. She put it on the table, found the line for parental signature and signed her dad's name. "You or Sean tell anyone I can do that and I'll tell Mom and Dad it was your fault the toilet overflowed last week by seeing how many army men would fit down the drain."

"But it was Sean's id—" Jack started.

"Uh-uh. Your fault too. If they ask, which they won't, just tell them Dad signed it when he had the chance. If they don't ask, it's not a lie." A horn sounded out front. "That's Uncle Jamie, we gotta go," Anna said.

"What'd she do? Oh, cool. I didn't know you can sign Dad's name," Sean said.

"Shhh," Anna said. She grabbed both their lunches and hers then moved the boys towards the door. "Let's go, he's not going to wait forever." Sure enough the horn sounded again. Anna locked the front door and then followed the boys to the car. "Uncle Jamie, have you heard from Dad?" Anna asked.

"Not today. He's really busy though and when they get the guy, he'll come home, I promise," Jamie answered.

"Okay," Anna answered. Over the next two days, Anna didn't see her dad once and knew that meant a tough case and very little sleep. Finally she saw him when he came in for Sunday dinner. They were talking about the Gates family and how Detective Gates had made a choice. Frank asked for Jack's opinion and the boy responded that one had two lives: the one they were born into and the one they chose; except of course if one was a Reagan. He also said he wasn't sure he wanted to choose.

"What happened to wanting to be a doctor?" Erin asked him.

"Or a lawyer, huh bud?" Jamie added.

"He's 11," Anna said, "he'll change his mind six more times before he graduates."

That's when Danny walked in. He greeted everyone before kissing his wife. Anna expected him to just drop down into the empty seat beside his wife but he came around the table and greeted Jack and Sean both, kissing the top of their heads then he moved over to her. "What happened to your hand?" Erin asked as Danny placed his right hand on Anna's shoulder

"Cut myself shaving," Danny answered.

"Touch it, I'll give you a matching set," Anna said as Danny's left hand made its way towards her chicken. Her hand gripped her fork tightly as it hovered above said chicken. He pulled his hand back then kissed the top of Anna's head.

"There's more chicken in the oven," Henry said as Danny pulled away from Anna.

"Yeah, but I got my eyes on a piece right here that looks perfect," Danny said, snagging the leg off Jack's plate.

"You can't do that," Jack complained.

"Law of the Reagan jungle, Jack," Jamie said. "Like your sister did, protect your food at all times."

"Around here, you snooze you lose," Danny said, sliding into his seat.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, looking at her dad.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked.

"Just checking. I know that when a cop goes down it's hard on the entire department but especially hard on the house they're from. And you haven't been home in a couple of days."

"I'm fine, Anna," Danny told her.

"Okay," Anna said after a second of observing her dad. "You need a hug, I'm here. I've been told they're magic." Anna smiled.

"By who?" Nicky asked.

"Sean, but does that really matter?" Anna asked. The family laughed and Danny dug into his dinner.

After dinner was the christening and then Danny was back to work. The following night was the parish talent show. "Where's Dad and Grandpa?" Sean asked. "They're not going to miss it, are they?" They took their seats in the audience.

"They said they'd be here but you know how the job can get," Linda answered. Sean nodded and the house lights dimmed signaling the start of the show. Halfway through Nicky and Henry's song, Danny slid into one of the chairs at the end of their row but Frank wasn't with him. Anna looked back towards the door but didn't see him there either. After the talent show, of which Nicky and Henry won, they all met up in the hallway.

"Francis didn't make it?" Henry asked.

"He gave me a lift here but was called away just before we reached the doors," Danny answered. Nicky looked down sadly. "He's sorry he couldn't stay, kiddo."

"Yeah, okay," Nicky answered. Anna was glad that Nicky had more control than she did. She would have shown how upset she was and it wouldn't have been as subdued as Nicky's disappointment.

"You were real good though. I'm sure he'll want to hear all about it," Anna told her.

"Yeah," Nicky said but she still didn't look any happier.

"Did you get him, Dad?" Anna asked, changing the subject.

"We got him." Danny nodded. "However instead of going to jail, he decided to take a trip out a third story window."

"Ouch," Jamie said.

"Yeah, he didn't make it," Danny said.

"Drinks and dessert at the house to celebrate?" Henry suggested.

"We're going to have to pass," Linda said.

"Aw, no fair," Jack and Sean complained. One look from their dad though, and they went quiet.

"It's late, it's a school night. You all need showers and bed," Linda told them. To say her kids weren't happy about that was an understatement but they knew better than to argue with their mom, especially in front of their dad.

Detective Gates's funeral was later that week and when they got home that night Anna overheard her parents talking. The conversation once again centered on money issues. At first Linda was concerned about Tracy Gates and her family getting by but Danny reminded her that the department would take care of them like they always did. It went quiet downstairs for a while and then, when Anna was sure her parents figured the boys were in bed like they were supposed to be, she heard them talking about their own money worries.

"Danny," Linda said gently. "I don't know how we're going to handle this."

"Handle what Linda?" Danny asked. Anna could hear a slight undertone of irritation in her dad's voice and wondered if her mom had picked up on it too.

"Baseball season is starting soon. If Anna needs anything new on top of the boys' sports ... I don't know if we can afford it this year," Linda said.

"What do you want to do, tell her no?" Danny asked.

"How fair is that? We've already paid for the boys to play football, lacrosse, soccer and basketball. Anna asks for one sport a year, we can't tell her no just because her sport starts after the rest of the boys'. At the same time—"

"I'll handle it. I can look into another pension loan or maybe we can try refinancing the house. Worse comes to worse, I'll ask Dad." Anna strained to hear the conversation as it got quiet downstairs again. "I know, I don't want to but it's an option. I'll handle it, don't worry."

"But—" Linda protested.

"Don't worry." Danny insisted.

The following morning while her dad was in the bathroom and her mom was waking the boys Anna snuck a look at her mom's checkbook. She knew that it was most likely wrong and that her parents would tell her not to worry about the money just school and baseball but she couldn't help it. If they were considering a pension loan or asking Frank for a loan, they had to be deeply concerned. What she saw in the checkbook confirmed that. It wasn't that they were so low on money they'd go hungry or be kicked out of the house but it was enough to say that sports were low down on the list of things they should be paying for at the moment. Anna put the checkbook back in her mom's purse and grabbed an apple, stuffing it into her backpack as her dad came down the stairs. He grabbed the coffee pot and filled it full of water before making some coffee. As it brewed he turned to Anna and she gave him a bright smile. Danny smirked and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Okay, what was that for?" Anna asked slowly as he let go.

"Do I need a motive to hug my only little girl?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I guess not," Anna answered, sizing up her dad.

"You did say if I ever needed one."

"I did, coffee's done." Anna nodded to the machine.

"Anna, what do you want for lunch?" Linda asked, coming into the room.

"Got mine already," Anna answered. She had already tucked the apple into her backpack. She grabbed a bottle of water just in case she got thirsty and slipped that into the bottle holder on the side of her bag. She figured the smaller her lunch was, the longer their food supply would stretch and the less they'd spend during the month. She gave her mom a convincing smile and checked her backpack to make sure she had everything.

That afternoon she got a pass out of her last class and went to see the school counselor. "Ms. Reagan, have a seat," Mr. Grayson said as she stepped into his office. "What can I do for you today?" Every time she saw her counselor it was because she was in enough trouble to send her to the headmistress's office.

"I'm not in trouble this time," Anna smiled. "I haven't been in trouble since my fight with Macy over the way she was treating her boyfriend."

"That's good, but it makes me wonder what this is about. You're a sophomore and never struck me as the type to get a jump start on college hunting."

"I was told that if I wanted an afterschool job, I had to come get approval from you?" she asked.

"There are a few forms we have to go through, yes. What kind of job were you looking at?"

"Something more than babysitting."

"Well if you're not modeling, selling newspapers, or working on a farm or orchard, then all you need is a standard employment certificate. When will you be 16?"

"September, the first."

"Have you gotten your temporary learner's permit?"

"Not yet. I actually forgot about that."

"Okay then, to get the work certificate, I will need your birth certificate, written permission from your parents, and a physical from your doctor."

"My actual birth certificate?"

"Yes. You bring it in and I'll make a copy of it. As for the physical, you're on the baseball team so you'll need it for that anyway. It's a report signed by your doctor that you're in good health."

"And the written permission?"

"Have your parents sign this." Mr. Grayson stood and pulled a piece of paper from a filing cabinet. She looked it over when he handed it to her. "Get that signed then bring the paperwork back to me before you apply and we can go from there."

"Thanks, Mr. Grayson," Anna said. The end of day bell rang and Anna got up.

After that, the job search was on. For the week following that conversation, Anna searched for a job and wondered how to get her mom to sign the form and give her a copy of her birth certificate. When they pulled up to church on Sunday morning, she still didn't have any idea. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice where she was going until a hand around her bicep pulled her to a stop. "Anna, are you alright?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, fine, why?" Anna asked, looking up at him.

"'Cause you just about ran into that railing," Jamie told her.

"Oh, my bad." Anna pulled away from him and headed for the door.

"Anna," Jamie said. Anna stopped and looked at him. "Why'd the chicken cross the road?"

Anna stared at her uncle then burst out laughing. "Chicken jokes? This early in the morning?"

"No. I just wanted you to laugh. It makes my week so much better."

"Do you need a hug too? I've been told they're magic."

Jamie pulled his niece into a tight hug and rubbed her back. Anna hugged him back and after a second relaxed into his arms. After a moment or two Jamie pulled back then steered her into the church.

After church Anna sent Jim a text asking him what he thought of her dilemma. His response was something that she hadn't considered but could work. He told her to just tell her mom that the school needed it for baseball. With the tryouts coming up it made perfect sense and perfect timing. It also wouldn't technically be a lie. If she put the form with her baseball forms she could say that they were all just baseball forms and she needed them all signed.

* * *

 _ **Just want to say the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Please and thank you.**_


	27. The test

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read and add this story to their favorite and alert lists. That's big motivator to continue. Bigger thanks to**_ **Pharmergirl, ki4pak, and Alex _for your reviews. It makes me smile to see them and makes me want to update faster. I do hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 _Contains scenes from 2x16 and 2x17_

* * *

At dinner it was obvious that Frank was in a very good mood. Everyone picked up on it, but only Sean was brave enough to touch on it during desert. "You sang loud in church today, Grampa," Sean said.

"Did I?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Sean answered.

"You bent the phrasing like you were channeling Sinatra," Henry said.

"Wasn't on purpose," Frank said. Anna was surprised that neither of her brothers asked who Sinatra was. The rest of the family then started teasing Frank about how he had slept the night before. He was almost successful at changing the subject by teaching Jack and Sean how to make the perfect Irish coffee but the teasing started anew when he asked Danny to pass the virgin drinks down to the boys. Those were the ones without whiskey in them.

"Am I missing something here?" Jamie asked, seeming a little lost on the teasing.

"Maybe your daddy will tell you when you're older," Anna taunted her uncle. Suddenly it dawned on Jamie.

"I did not want to know that." Jamie flinched, looking away.

"How do _you_ know that?" Danny asked, looking at his daughter.

"Because my daddy hasn't learned volume control when he comes home at 2 in the morning." Anna toyed with her cookies to avoid her father's eyes.

"Kids should be asleep at two in the morning on a school day."

"Well, nature calls and you're the one that insisted I have the bedroom at the top of the stairs across from yours."

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Try the coffee," Anna told her brother. When the laughing died off, Anna looked at her mom and bit her lip, "Mama."

"Oh no, here it comes," Linda said, bracing herself.

"Here what comes?" Henry asked.

"That sweet tone in her voice and starting off with 'Mama'. It always means she's going to try to sweet talk me into something," Linda explained.

"Well, actually, only one requires sweet talking, the other is kind of a necessity," Anna said, nervously.

"And what's that?"

"I need to see my doctor for a physical," Anna said simply.

"Again? Didn't I just take you?"

"Yeah, last year before baseball season. I have to have one every year."

"Okay, I'll call the doctor in the morning," Linda agreed.

"And I have to double check with the coaches but I think they're requiring birth certificates this year," Anna said quickly.

"For baseball?" Danny asked.

"Rumor I heard. Like I said have to check."

After a few moments of silence Linda prodded her daughter. "And the other thing?"

"Well, I'll um... I'll be 16 in six months," Anna said slowly.

"I know when you were born," Linda said when Anna didn't continue.

"And well, that means I'm 15 and a half and uh ... well, you're the best mama ever, no offense Aunt Erin, and I was thinking, pretty please with sugar on top, if you had the time, maybe this week or this weekend you could take me to the DMV?" She rushed the last two words out hoping she wouldn't have to say it again.

"The DMV? If you don't turn 16 for six more months why would I take you there now?" Linda asked.

"Because I can legally get my permit at 15 and a half. Please?"

"I don't know, Anna."

"Dad?"

"Don't pit me against your mother. Not while we're sitting right next to each other," Danny said. Thankfully he didn't sound mad, just that he was stating a fact.

"Come on, it's like a rite of passage for a teenager. What can I do to convince you?"

"I'm not sure it's about convincing us," Linda answered.

"You got to drive when you were my age and Dad did too. It's not fair." Anna pouted.

"Anna," Frank warned.

Anna looked down at her plate. "If that's your decision then fine, but I don't like it," Anna said.

"Anna," Danny said plainly.

She knew she was being a bit of a baby about it. "I'll wait. Life's not fair and I can wait." Just when she had convinced herself that she could wait and it would be okay, Jamie jumped to her defense.

"You know, your dad convinced our parents to let him drive by telling them they'd have a chauffeur for the rest of the kids and he'd pay part of the permit fee," Jamie told her.

"How much is that?" Anna asked.

"Somewhere around $80," Frank said.

"80 plus taxes and fees," Nicky said. "It depends on where you live."

"Been looking into that have you?" Erin asked.

"I am a month younger than her," Nicky said.

"So? How about it?" Anna asked, turning back to her parents.

"We'll talk it over and let you know," Linda said, after sharing a look with Danny.

"Thank you," Anna said. After dinner she caught her uncle in the kitchen. "Uncle Jamie, don't you still owe me $20?"

"Do I?" Jamie asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Anna said. "And thanks. Now I can tell that one of the biggest reasons they said no is because of the fee. Don't tell them I said this but I know they can't really afford it. I know you're short too and if you don't have it—"

"It's 20 bucks, Anna. It's fine." Jamie pulled out his wallet and handed over the 20.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you ever need a teacher, you have my number."

Anna smiled and hugged him. On Wednesday after school, Linda took Anna to the doctor and he gave her a full checkup. At the end of the visit he signed off on the physical giving it to Anna for baseball season. That Saturday morning, Anna slid into the seat next to Linda at the breakfast table. "Uh ... so did you think about it?" Anna asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, Anna, maybe next month," Linda said.

"What if I told you I already had $70?" Anna asked, offering the envelope in her hands to her mom. Linda opened the envelope flap and looked inside. She counted the bills then looked up at Danny and nodded.

"Where'd you get $70?" Danny asked.

"Babysitting, betting on the Giants, other things. Nothing illegal, I promise. All I need is $15 and a ride."

"As well as one of us to sign the form stating you're a resident of New York, your birth certificate, social security card, and one other form of ID." Danny said.

"Yeah, and all that."

"And you have to pass a written test," Danny added.

"That too. Please, Daddy? It'll give us plenty of time together," Anna begged.

Danny looked at Linda who thought it over. After sharing a series of looks, Linda nodded. "Okay, get your shoes," Danny said.

"Really?" Anna asked stunned. Danny nodded. "Thanks, Dad, thanks, Mom." Anna hugged her mom then rushed around to hug her dad. She slipped and slid in her socks across the hardwood floor of the living room but managed to stay upright and bolted up the stairs to get her shoes and coat. Linda followed at a slower pace and got the papers Anna would need from the upstairs closet safe. Linda reluctantly handed them over before wrapping her arms around her daughter in a tight hug. "Mama, it's just a written test, I'll be fine."

"I know." Linda sighed and pressed a quick kiss to her daughter's forehead then Anna and Danny were off to the DMV office. Linda stared out the front window long after they were gone, unable to help worrying about her little girl. Too soon though she was distracted by Sean. About an hour and a half later she was back to staring out the front window.

Danny's car appeared on the curb and Linda sighed, a bit relieved when Anna climbed out of the passenger seat. The front door opened and Anna looked around the room to find her mom. "I've always wondered, why didn't you just name me Anna? It'd be so much simpler and it's only four letters. Four tiny, little letters. Signing full on Maryanna M. Reagan not only takes forever but I never use that name. Sometimes I forget how to spell it," Anna said.

"You know why we named you Maryanna. After your paternal grandmother," Linda said. "How'd it go?"

"We have to update our auto policy," Danny said behind Anna.

"She passed?" Linda asked shocked.

"Of course I passed," Anna answered. "19 out 20 correct."

"What'd you miss?" Linda asked curiously.

Anna cringed. "Tell her," Danny said, nudging his daughter.

"No posted speed limit in NYC, what's the limit? I put 30, it's only 25," Anna reluctantly admitted.

"Well, Reagans are known for their lead foot," Linda told her

"Will you take me driving now?" Anna asked. "I asked Dad but he said not in his car, ever."

"Is your room clean?" Linda asked.

"Yes. Please," Anna begged.

"I don't know, sweetie," Linda said reluctantly.

"Or Dad can take me in your car," Anna begged. Danny and Linda shared a look.

"Maybe later, sweetheart."

Anna wanted to argue with her mother but the look on her face stopped the younger girl. "Fine, I've got homework I can do anyway." Anna went upstairs and booted up her computer to continue her job search.

* * *

Sunday dinner was the same old story as every week. Discussions of Danny's latest case and Erin's trial. Like the occasional case, the case they were talking about happened to revolve around the case Erin was trying. One of the defense attorneys in the case had been killed and Danny caught the case. The defense had been arguing that there was another suspect in the original case who became the prime suspect in the new case. When the defense called Danny to the stand to inquire about the existence of this person, Erin had done her best to not only disprove this person existed but also tear down any reason why the original suspect, the one they were trying, wasn't guilty.

"Are you sure she did it?" Nicky asked her mom. "I mean could Uncle Danny be right?"

"Whoa hold up," Anna said, turning to her cousin. "What if this was the other way around." She jumped to her aunt's defense.

"What do you mean, kid?" Danny asked.

Anna swallowed, forming her argument. "Well, what if you had originally investigated the case and everything you found said this woman did it, but some hotshot detective says you're wrong? He gets on the stand to explain why and Aunt Erin uses her best tactics to make the jury see why the case is solid. You would be congratulating her and thanking her for having your back. But no, because you're the one that's saying her case is crap, you're upset that she's backing her case."

"Trade you kids," Danny said, looking at his sister.

"Why not Aunt Erin? Maybe then I'll learn to drive," Anna said.

"What? He won't teach you to drive?" Erin asked.

"Says not in his car, ever," Anna said.

"That's not fair, Danny," Erin said.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kid," Danny snapped.

"That's enough," Henry said, having enough of his grandchildren fighting, "you two are doing the dishes." The table went silent at that.

A few minutes later, Danny looked at his daughter. "I never said I wouldn't teach you to drive."

"That was kinda implied when you said 'Not in my car.' Besides it's not like you have time for me," Anna said.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't have time. Baseball, homework, teenage drama, you don't have time for me either," Danny said. "Maybe sometime this summer when things slow down." Anna's body sagged with disappointment then filled with anger. "And don't even bring up Joe."

"I—I can't lie that's exactly where my mind was going. Let me guess, this is one of those things I'd have to take up with you before asking him kinda deals?" Anna asked, deflating again.

"Absolutely. He'd teach you the handbook, but the first time you're behind the wheel, I'm in that car with you," Danny said.

"Mama?" Anna asked.

"We'll talk when we get home," Linda said. Anna pouted and sunk back in her seat.

When they did get home Anna asked again and Linda told her that she would take Anna out as long as Danny was home to watch the boys. Anna's heart sank in her chest. She could count on one hand the number of times per week her dad was home to watch the boys that her mom didn't have a million errands to run. Instead of focusing on that she threw all her effort into her job search and on baseball, hoping to make the varsity team that year.

Two weeks later, Danny found himself at his father's house for the usual Sunday dinner. While everyone else was inside, he was sitting on the small patio out back staring at his car in the driveway. His father was sitting next to him also staring in that direction but not really seeing the car. He wondered what his son wanted but not really ready to push the younger man. At least not for a while. Finally he needed answers. "What's going on son?" Frank asked.

"Anna," Danny said. Frank looked at his son confused. "Sometimes I wonder if it'd be easier if she was my middle child instead."

"Not a bit," Frank said. "Even if the conditions were the exact same with something you and Erin went through, it was like I was facing a brand new problem because she was my daughter and I didn't want her to grow up. I assume this has something to do with Anna driving and her inside complaining to Pop?"

"Linda doesn't want her to drive. Period. When she gets behind that wheel with a license, she won't be her mom's baby anymore. When I think about it, it reminds me how fast she's growing up and how much easier it will be for her to run to Jamie with her problems. I'm already losing her because she's a teenager but to give her the freedom to actually leave ..."

"Your mom and I was opposite. The minute you kids learned to drive was the minute I had to accept you weren't my little boys anymore. As long as I kept you from behind the wheel, you'd still need your old man. But just like you did, I'm sure Anna will find some way to wear you down."

"Or find someone else to teach her."

"I haven't driven in four years, Pop isn't really in any kind of condition to teach any one to drive, and Erin isn't the best teacher out there."

"You think she'd ask Jamie?" Danny asked.

"I know they're close. If Joe were here she probably already have asked him. The reason I don't think she's asked Jamie is because she doesn't think their bond is as strong and she doesn't want to put a strain on your relationship with him."

"The fact that she worries about that makes me realize just how fast she really is growing up."

"She reminds me of you a lot. You took on a lot of responsibility when you were her age and always tried to set an example for your siblings. Just the way she does except she tries to set that example for Nicky too. Right up until she's with her friends and she's like a normal teenager again. Much like you were with Mickey and Jimmy."

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Mom did it with four kids. The three I've got are more than enough."

"Joe and Jamie were pretty easy unless you and Erin conned them into something, much like I'm sure Sean is," Frank answered.

"Grampa," Frank and Danny heard seconds after the screen door slammed. They looked up to see Anna standing there. "Mom says it's time for dinner."

"That invite extend to me?" Danny asked.

Anna held silent until Frank chided her. "Tell your son," Anna said to her grandfather, "that I am not speaking to him unless or until he take me out driving."

"The silent treatment, huh?" Danny asked. "Well, we'll just see who can be more stubborn." Anna nodded to her grandfather then went back inside. She was quiet through the rest of dinner and while she spent most of dinner staring at her plate, occasionally she'd look up and see Danny glancing at her.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it.**_


	28. Anger

_**Thanks to all of you who continue to read, favorite, and put this story on your alert lists. It means a lot to me. Big thanks to**_ **Pharmergirl, ki4pak, smilychick89, and the guest Alex _for reviewing the last chapter and_ Donnie88 _for leaving a review on chapt 22._**

 _Contains scenes and references from 2x18, 2x19._

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Jim asked at lunch the following day.

"How'd what go?" Anna asked.

"The exam. Your permit?" Jim asked, stabbing his chicken.

"I passed but I'm pretty sure I told you that two weeks ago," Anna said.

"And have you been driving?" Jim asked. Everyone at the table looked up.

"No. My parents are real touchy about the subject."

"They probably just don't want you to grow up," Derrek said. Anna and Jim both looked at him. "Oh come on, teaching you to drive means giving you freedom and that freedom means you need your parents less. No parent wants to go through that."

"So ... Who's ready for tryouts?" Anna asked, changing the subject. After school were baseball tryouts and Anna poured all her frustrations and anger about not being able to drive into her pitching and batting and was complemented on it. They wouldn't find out who made the team until after all the paperwork was in. When Anna got home that night she found a voice mail message on her phone from the owner of Lou's diner asking her to come in for an interview the following day. "Mama," Anna said when Linda got home. "I need you to sign these papers for school, please. And I was right, the school needs a copy of my birth certificate."

"They really want to make sure you're only 15?" Linda asked, setting the grocery bags down on the counter.

"They want all their bases covered. Ha, that was a baseball pun, get it?" Anna asked.

Linda scoffed but walked over to where Anna was standing at the table. "So what are these forms?" Linda reached for them but Anna kept her hand on top of them pressing them to the table to keep Linda from picking them up. She had them spread on the table so that only the parent signature line was showing on the bottom three forms.

"Baseball and school stuff. You've read it all before, just sign it, please? I find out if I make varsity when I turn these in," Anna explained, keeping her tone soft as to not sound pushy or like she was demanding anything from her mother. That would only make things worse. The top form was a waiver to allow her to play baseball, the second a student information form with all her pertinent details, the third allowed her to ride the bus to and from games, and the last was the student work permit. She just didn't want to tell her mom that because she was sure her mom would throw a fit about her working and it would lead to all kinds of questions she wasn't sure she was ready to answer. Linda looked at her daughter skeptically then sighed and signed the four forms on the lines available.

"Are you sure I don't need to read these?" Linda asked as she pulled back after signing the last one. She was still staring at her daughter skeptically.

"Do you think I'd actually lie to you about some forms for school? Report cards don't come out for two months and progress reports are in two weeks."

"No, of course you wouldn't," Linda answered, going back into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

* * *

When Anna entered Lou's Diner that Tuesday afternoon, something about the diner felt right. It felt like home. A man stood up and motioned her to the booth he was sitting in, the last one against the front wall away from the door. "You must be Anna," he said as she walked up to the table.

"Anna Reagan," she said, shaking the man's hand.

"Lou Monroe. Please, have a seat and tell me a little about yourself."

"I prefer to be called Anna," she said, sliding into the seat. "My grandma's name was Mary and since I'm named after her they've always just called me Anna. I'm 15, a sophomore, yesterday was tryouts for the school's baseball team. I tried out and will find out if I made it tomorrow and I work extremely hard." Anna smiled as she kept her hands folded in her lap and her eyes on him but refrained from staring. He looked down at her application in front of him.

"You've held a job before?" he asked.

"Babysitting. $10 an hour. My brothers since I was 12 and other kids in the neighborhood since I turned 13. I come highly recommended."

"What brought you to my diner?" Mr. Monroe asked.

"My feet," Anna said instantly. She flinched and looked down. "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget where I am and my mouth runs away with me. I just thought it's a good place to start. Everyone's gotta start somewhere and clearing the table after supper as well as doing the dishes usually falls to me. It gives me experience that I don't have but that I can use."

"I understand and I'm glad you have a sense of humor. How will being on the baseball team affect your work schedule?"

"It shouldn't. I know that I can only work 18 hours a week and varsity has games on Tuesdays, Thursdays and some Saturdays. JV on the other hand has games on Wednesdays, Fridays and some Saturdays. I'll get you the schedule when I get it that way we can see if we can work around it and the only problem I see is that I can never work on Sundays."

"Sunday? That's unusual. Most people want Fridays or Saturdays off."

"My family is Catholic. Sunday Mass and then Sunday dinner with the family. No excuses, no missing it every week."

"When would you be able to start?"

"Friday. I have baseball tomorrow, we find out who makes which team and get everything nailed down with the schedules for that and I have a sitting job on Thursday so Friday will be the earliest."

"Should the waitress or cook position become available, would you apply for that?"

"Waitress, I'm not afraid of a challenge with proper training, but I think I can't be a cook because I'm only 15."

Mr. Monroe looked back down at her application, running a finger over it and then looked up at her, doing the math in his head. "I see. Yes, you have to be 16 before you can use any grinding, cutting, or washing power driven machinery. Which means you also can't use my dishwasher until September."

"Does that disqualify me from this job?" Anna asked, trying not to show her nerves.

"No, if you did get it, you'd just have to have Doug press the start button on the dishwasher. You do not have to answer this next question. It has no effect on the outcome of my decision," Mr. Monroe said. He paused for a moment and watched her. "Your father is a detective, that's stated on the application, and your last name is Reagan. You aren't by chance related to—"

"The P.C.?" Anna asked.

"Forget I asked," he said as Anna worried her lip between her teeth.

"Just don't tell anyone. I don't like using that to get my way. It's not fair and he believes that we shouldn't get special treatment because of his career choice."

"It looks like the rest of your paperwork is in order. I'll be in touch soon with my decision."

"Thank you, Mr. Monroe. It was a pleasure to meet you." They stood and shook hands before Anna made her way home.

* * *

"So? How'd it go?" Jim asked as they headed inside the school the next day before classes.

"You know, you ask me that a lot. I think it went well though. He was very nice and not at all turned off by me being only 15 and not being able to run the machine. What about you? Looking for a job yet?" Anna answered.

"Casually browsing." He nodded.

"Let me guess, because your brother and sister are so much older than you, your parents give you whatever you want?"

"They're not that much older," Jim protested.

"Your sister's oldest is five and your brother is almost 21 and has his own place."

"He's only three and a half years older than me."

"See," Anna said as they stopped at Jim's locker.

"Okay, but where else are my parents going to spend their money?"

"On a romantic getaway?" Anna suggested. Jim pulled back from digging through his locker and stared at her bewildered.

"Last time they had a romantic getaway, I happened. I really don't need another sibling."

"Okay, but it's still been a while. My parents still plan a weekend alone every couple of months. Besides you should be putting away money for the future. If not for college then for finding your own place and living on your own. The city's not cheap and your parents shouldn't have to support you forever. Besides don't you need your own car?"

"Well ... yeah okay," Jim turned back to his locker to continue his search for his book. "How's the driving?"

"Think we had that discussion two days ago," Anna answered.

"Still not driving? You know if your parents don't want to take you, you could always ask your uncle. He told you to call him, right? My sister took me out a couple of times when things picked up at the firehouse."

"There's an idea," Anna said softly, "but I don't want to make things awkward between my dad and his brother. Ever since Uncle Joe died it's been a little strained between them." Anna leaned back against the locker next to Jim's.

"Do you think it will?" Jim asked, shutting his locker.

Anna shrugged as she thought it over. Part of her did wonder if it would strain their relationship, it was already distant enough, but part of her didn't care. That part of her however was smaller than it would have been if she had been in the position a year prior. As the bell rang and she went her separate way from Jim, she decided to give the silent treatment another week and a half to see where that got her then she would ask Jamie.

That night after baseball practice, where she found out she had indeed made varsity and got her schedule, there was a message from Mr. Monroe saying that when she came in on Friday they'd get the paperwork sorted and he'd have her shadow another busser so she could learn her job.

When she did sit down with Mr. Monroe, he told her now that she worked for him she could call him Lou unless that made her uncomfortable, then she could call him Mr. M. They worked out her schedule so she'd work eight hours on Saturdays when she didn't have a game then three hours after practices on Wednesdays and Fridays. Sure, it was only 14 hours a week but it was enough, especially if she picked up a few babysitting jobs on the side.

On Sunday, Anna was helping Nicky set the table when she noticed how pensive her cousin was. "Everything okay, Nicky?" Anna asked.

"Something happened this week with my friend Diane," Nicky said. She told Anna what happened and Anna instantly felt bad for not being there to help her out.

"That is truly terrible. Just remind her that what she does next truly matters and you have your whole life to be noticed by boys. Some of the most famous people didn't get famous until after high school, some even way after high school. Someone will see her for who she is someday."

"You're just saying that because you're noticed all the time by boys."

"Can't help that I'm on a baseball team full of them. I've never actually been out on a date though. Out with friends yes, but not on a date. People will forget about this though. Some stupid celeb will do something stupid and people will become more interested in that than some stupid selfie. They're teenagers, it's old news after five minutes."

"What's a selfie?" Sean asked as he and Jack came to the table.

"I'll tell you when Mom and Dad let you have a cell phone," Anna answered.

"Not fair," Sean whined.

"Neither is life," Anna said. Dinner went on and Anna did her best to ignore her father as she interacted with Henry and Jamie. "Jack, pass the potatoes," Anna said in the middle of dinner. Since they were sitting by Danny, just out of Jack's reach he would have to ask for the before he could pass them over. It would be the third time he'd have to ask for something from his dad for his sister.

"Dad, pass the potatoes, please," Jack said.

"There are potatoes on your plate and if Anna wants them, she can ask me herself," Danny answered.

"Sorry," Jack muttered to her. Anna shrugged and put more salad on her plate.

"Still?" It's been a week!" Erin said, looking at Linda.

"Yep. She won't talk to him, he tries to get her to and it usually ends in a very quiet and awkward dinner; when they're both there of course. Danny was busy Monday and Tuesday this week and Anna spent Wednesday and Friday with friends studying," Linda answered.

"It's like some kind of weird game," Sean added.

"If he'd teach me to drive, I might—No, I would speak to him again," Anna told the rest of her family.

"Stop acting like a child and I might consider it, Maryanna," Danny said.

Knowing he was just trying to make her angry enough to snap at him and break the silent treatment, Anna chose to ignore him. "Who do you think will give in first?" Jamie asked, curiously.

"Hard to say knowing them," Frank said.

"I bet anything it'll be Dad," Sean said.

"A month of saying grace," Henry said.

"You're on," Sean said.

"Don't bet on me like I'm some kind of horse and I'm not sitting right here," Anna snapped at her brother.

"I'm betting that you're going to break him down. That's betting against Dad," Sean said.

"I'm with Sean. Uncle Danny's stubborn, but it's a rite of passage for a teen to drive," Nicky added.

"I am sitting right here," Danny said.

"What do you want to bet, Nicky?" Henry asked.

"Dishes after Sunday dinner for one month," Nicky said. "Don't let me down, Anna."

"While Anna is very stubborn, Danny is too. Maybe he's got a good reason not to let Anna drive. A reason that will keep his resolve stronger than hers," Frank said.

"You want to let me in on this reason? 'Cause all I'm seeing is him being stubborn," Anna said.

"I said maybe," Frank said again.

"And I've rarely lost a bet," Anna said.

"First time for everything, kid," Danny said.

Anna wanted to correct him but she'd instantly lose the bet so she held quiet. "Jack, you want in on this?" Henry asked. Jack shook his head furiously. That was the last thing he wanted. He trusted and believed in his sister but he knew at some point his dad would make her angry enough to snap, whether it was intentional or not.

Sure enough just a week later, dinner started out just fine. Erin had made all of Jamie's favorite foods for some reason and Jack was grateful for Danny helping his friend. Then came after dinner. That's when Danny made Anna mad enough to snap. He rounded up his kids to leave and Anna questioned her mom. "Why are we leaving so early, Mom?" Anna asked.

"Your dad is taking Mike Keenan to the Rangers-Islanders game. His dad was supposed to take him and after what happened, your dad thought it would help if he took him," Linda said.

"You're kidding. Please, tell me you're joking, Mama?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Why would I be joking?" Linda asked confused.

"Let's go," Danny said, reentering the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna snapped, rounding on her father. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Watch your mouth," Danny ordered.

"Anna," Linda warned.

"You have got to be kidding me," Anna growled, ignoring both her parents' warnings.

"Anna," Danny snapped. None of them noticed they had the attention of the entire house.

Anna was too fired up though. "You're dropping everything on one of your few days off to take this kid, a kid who isn't even yours, to a stupid hockey game? Once again it's not important to spend time with your own kid. Last week it was Sean's science project, before that it was Jack's history report, then it was something for Nicky or Uncle Jamie or Aunt Erin or it was something stupid for work. Everything is always more important than your own daughter. It's. Not. Fair. I begged and almost cried for two weeks straight. Two weeks and you wouldn't take me out driving but some kid asks you once and it's off you go to a stupid hockey game. You always make time for everyone else but never me. I guess I'm not important enough because I'm not a real Reagan. If you didn't want me, you shouldn't have adopted me in the first place!" Anna shouted.

Danny's hands gripped his hips hard, trying to fight down his confusion and his instant reaction as Anna shoved past him and fled up the stairs. "Maryanna Margaret Reagan!" Danny shouted after his daughter, "Get back down here this instant." The only answer he got was a bedroom door slamming shut. He raised his hands to his face and ran them over his head. Then he turned to his wife. "You didn't tell her she was adopted, did you?"

"Why would I tell her that? It's not true," Linda answered. "You're her father, Danny. Always have been, always will be. Look, you have a promise to keep. Go, I'll take care of this."

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I got it. Go," Linda answered, smiling at her husband. "She's like you, she's going to need time to calm down before either of you say something you regret." Danny sighed and kissed his wife before leaving.

Meanwhile, upstairs Anna laid down on the bed trying not to cry. She had probably just blown past whatever line there was in the concrete and knew she was now in deep trouble. Not only had she just caused a major scene and shouted at her parents, but she had done it in front of the entire Reagan family. Taking a sensitive subject like that and shouting at him in front of the whole family was not only uncalled for but out of line and she was certain not only was she about to be spanked but also grounded. What had her the most upset though was that she felt everything she had said was true.

* * *

 _ **Looks like Anna's going to be in big trouble. Stay tuned to find out how.  
**_


	29. Fallout

_**And now we have what happens to Anna. Thanks to**_ **smilychick89, Pharmergirl, ki4pak, Alex, and Sanchezashley, _for your wonderful reviews and to everyone else for reading this and adding it to your favorite and alert lists. Also big thanks to Alex for being the 100th reviewer._**

* * *

"Anna," Linda said gently, as she opened the door to Joe's old room. Though Linda didn't agree with the way Anna had handled Danny's promise to Mike Kennan, she knew what it felt like to be a teenager growing up with a busy father and trying to figure out how much attention she needed and wanted. The difference here was that while Linda was the youngest of her siblings, Anna was the oldest and under more pressure to be a good example for her siblings. Linda had always tried to make sure that all three of her children were treated the same, but the more she reflected on it, the more obvious it was that Danny shared things with his boys that he didn't with his daughter and she wasn't sure it was just because Anna was a girl.

"I'm fine, Mom, I'll be down in a minute," Anna said softly. She didn't look back at her mom for fear of broadcasting how she felt or seeing how angry Linda was. She braced herself for Linda's demand of she get up now but was surprised when that wasn't Linda's response.

"I told your father to go on to the game. We'll get a ride home later," Linda answered unemotionally. Her daughter was already a bundle of emotions, Linda didn't want to make anything worse.

"Don't you mean adoptive or step-father?" Anna asked, still not looking at her mom.

"Stop right there, and look at me. You are not three years old anymore, stop acting like a child." Anna rolled over and stared at her mother. Anna was trying so hard to keep her temper under control. It wasn't really her mom that she was angry with. "Your father and I got married in October of 1995 and I don't believe in cheating on your spouse. Danny Reagan is your father in every way that counts despite what you think. That makes you as real of a Reagan as anyone else under this roof."

"Yeah, okay," Anna said disbelievingly.

"Yes," Linda answered as she moved across the room and sat down on the bed. She placed a hand on her daughter's knee. "Your father loves you very much and you and I both know how far he'd go to protect you."

"This isn't about love," Anna answered.

"That's exactly what it's about. Us loving you so much that putting you behind the wheel of a car is harder than anything else we've ever faced. Your dad always told me that he could face down any monster on the street, but raising a teenage daughter is harder than anything else."

"It's not hard, Mom. Not when you're normal about it. I'm growing up, that's something you'll just have to adjust to. Fact of life. Maybe there is a better way to tell you and dad this instead of yelling at you in front of the entire family, but I'm tired of being held back. Something's gotta give. I love you, Mom, and I love Dad too, but enough is enough. It's time to let me grow up." Anna said, shifting over so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked down at her shoes waiting for her mom's anger to hit.

"Not teaching you to drive was my decision, not your father's," Linda said, "And enough with the attitude."

"You mean like you decided to move to Staten Island? Or like when you decided—"

Linda cut her off, "I asked your dad to not teach you to drive not because I didn't think you were ready, you've been ready to be behind a wheel since you were six and beat your dad's old score at the go-kart track, but rather because I know what it's like to have that license in your hands and expect to be able to drive where ever and whenever you want. One day that leads to your baby not being a baby anymore and her moving halfway across the country."

"Come on, Mom, when was the last time someone in this family moved halfway across the country? Halfway across the city is more likely. Dad, Uncle Jamie, and Aunt Erin all settled within like 20 miles of where their dad lives and you live close to yours too. The farthest any Reagan has ever gone for school is Harvard and he came back safe and sound. I'm not little anymore."

"I know that, just like I know you're trying to find who you are. Your dad doesn't like being told what to do but in the case of you driving, your dad agreed with me. Losing you would devastate him. More than he cares to admit."

"Losing me? Teaching me to drive, teaches me to be more responsible. Teaches me right from wrong. Everything you've tried to teach me my entire life."

"The way he put it, "giving you the means and opportunity to go to Jamie," and that does seem to be happening more and more. Almost like I turn around and once again you're telling your uncle Jamie something you haven't told me."

"The only reason I'd go to Uncle Jamie is if you or Dad gave me the motive as well. I get the feeling that the things I tell Uncle Jamie are things you don't want to hear. I love you Mama and I want you to know what's going on in my life, but I don't want to make you mad. I feel like I can never do anything right anymore. Like you're always angry with me." Tears fell down Anna's face as the dam inside her broke.

"That's not true, Anna," Linda said.

"Oh yeah? I just yelled at my dad in front of everybody. I failed three science tests and my baseball coach is considering putting me back on jv."

"You've failed three science tests and yet you spend every afternoon with your friends? Uh no, miss. You come home every afternoon and we'll work on that science."

"See you're mad at me again," Anna said, staring at her hands as more tears fell down her face.

"I'm mad because you didn't come to me after the first one and because you think your friends and baseball are more important than your grades."

"Beth and Becky, the two girls I've been hanging out with for the last couple of weeks, are tutoring me in science and Jim has been helping me with baseball so I stay on the team." It was also cover for working. Either before or after tutoring, she would go to work. That way she could tell her parents that she was studying or training with Jim and it wouldn't technically be a lie. On top of that she did actually need the help. Making sure her mom knew that she was getting tutoring from Beth and Becky meant that there was less of a chance that Linda would take that away from her and blow her cover for keeping her job. Anna knew if her mom insisted on her coming home every day after school, when she didn't have practice or a game, Anna couldn't work, well not without explaining to her mom where she was going. That would get her in even more trouble.

"And your teacher doesn't expect these tests signed?"

"The last one was more of a quiz than a test and they only have to be signed if our overall grade is lower than a C."

"When is your next quiz or test?"

"Next week," Anna said softly.

"You bring home a C or better on it and I'll get your dad to take you out driving."

"Thanks, Mama."

"But," Linda said sternly. She cupped Anna's chin and made the girl look up at her. "You ever pull something like that again, I will make sure you don't get your driving privileges back until you turn 18, I will see every quiz, test, and assignment you have after they are graded, and you will be grounded for six months. Also before I get your dad to take you driving, you will apologize to him and tell him what we talked about."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna sat quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to get so angry."

"I know. You remind me so much of your dad."

"Yeah. Speaking of getting me driving, if I bring home a C or better, can you stipulate that Dad take me driving within three days? I know I have no right to ask that but if you don't, he'll keep pushing it back until I'm 18 anyway."

"As long as you do what I said."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna nodded.

"Good," Linda answered.

When they got home, thanks to a ride from Jamie, Anna went straight up to her room and fired up her computer looking up baseball tips and training videos to help her out. Danny entered the house in a slightly good mood. The game had made him feel better and, for a time, made him forget about everything that had transpired that week leading up to the blowout in his father's kitchen. Now that he was back home however, the sight of his wife sipping wine on the couch, staring out the front window brought everything back to him. "How long?" Danny asked.

"How long what?" Linda asked, looking up at him.

"You did ground her, right?" Danny asked.

"What she did was wrong and she's not going to get away with it, but how much do we really know about what's bothering her or what's going on in her life?" Linda asked.

"That doesn't excuse what she did."

"I know that, but I don't think grounding her is going to help. Sometimes letting them fall to rock bottom is the only way to help and she's just like you, she doesn't know how to ask for help."

"No. We can't let this go."

"Talk to her. Talk to her first and if you still feel like she needs to be punished, we'll talk," Linda said. Part of her felt guilty that they hadn't talked to Anna and pushed her to know what was going on in her life. Linda knew that didn't excuse her daughter's reaction nor did it mean that she shouldn't be punished in some way but it did explain it and like her father, apologizing didn't come easy to Anna.

Danny sighed and went up to his daughter's room. "Your mom said you wanted to talk?" Danny said, leaning against the door jamb. Anna looked up at him then closed the lid of her computer.

"I'm ... sorry," she said slowly. She looked back down at her hands not wanting to see the look on his face. It wouldn't help anyway. Not with how good his poker face was, though she was sure he was only angry at her.

"For?" Danny asked.

"I—" Anna sighed heavily. "For shouting at you, saying you're not my father, for making a scene in Grampa's house in front of the entire family. Sometimes I feel like—I know that nothing I can say or show will ever excuse my behavior. I was out of line and I know you're disappointed. Being grounded," Anna looked up to see his straight face and wobbled a little in her apology but continued, "being grounded will not hit me as hard knowing that I've disappointed you. I'm better than that and I know it."

"Cut the tears, Anna, they're not doing anything for you," Danny said flatly.

Anna reached up and wiped away the tears. She hadn't even noticed them slip out. "Dad, I—I'm sorry. I'm almost 16 and I should be better at handling myself and my emotions."

"Sounds to me like you have an explanation for what you did," Danny said. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it but something had stopped his wife from instantly grounding Anna and he wanted to know what that was.

Anna continued to stare at her hands and not look up at him. "Sometimes I feel like I'm in the middle of a tornado. That there's chaos and destruction and devastation all around me. Like I don't know who I am or where I stand and sometimes when I do feel this way, it's like it comes from out of nowhere. There were no warnings. I also feel like when I reach out for help, maybe not in the best way, but when I do, there's no hand there to catch me. I respect you as a father but I feel like you're not there when I need you the most."

Danny's instant reaction was anger. He couldn't understand why she felt this way or why she had never come to him before. As he watched her, he thought over the last year, wondering if she had reached out. Maybe she had in little ways and he had just brushed them off as her being angry and a defiant teenager instead of the cries for help they were. Maybe there was a way to fix this but first he had to make sure that she wasn't lying or making up a way to get out of trouble. "You know I'm paid to know when people lie to me. It's not smart, Anna," Danny said.

"I'm not lying, Dad. Most of the time, I'm fine, but there are some days where it comes from out of nowhere."

Danny stared at his daughter for a few more moments in silence. Then he changed the subject. "Why isn't there a hand there? Why do you feel like I'm not there?" Danny asked, crossing the room and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Because of what I said earlier. I feel like you're too busy for me. Maybe it's partially my fault. Maybe I'm too busy and when you do have time, I don't. Especially with baseball starting up."

"Could it be that ..." Danny trailed off not sure he wanted to suggest what he was about to suggest but maybe it would help him figure it out. "Maybe it's that you don't want to let me in? You think I expect too much from you and in trying to show me you can handle it, you keep your problems from me? That's why you go to Jamie?"

"Maybe I'm so busy trying to prove that I can handle it because I don't want you to see me as a little kid anymore or maybe my ability to ask for help died with Uncle Joe. Sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you can get back up."

"How can I make sure you don't fall any further?" Danny asked nervously.

"I don't know."

"You are not alone. Almost everyone has a lot of stress and problems at your age. Treating you like a kid probably doesn't help."

"I know but it feels like—I failed two tests and a quiz in biology, I may be kicked off the varsity baseball team and I just yelled at you in front of everyone."

"Things pile up and we do things we don't mean. Why are you spending so much time with your friends if you're failing biology? Your mom is a nurse, you could ask her."

"With how much she does for Jack and Sean? Besides being a nurse is more about anatomy than biology and I never said that I was failing biology just that I failed two tests. Our projects and homework are worth more than tests. Becky and Beth have been tutoring me. Spending time with them is what's keeping my project and homework grades so high. And I spend time with Jim and Derrek because it helps with baseball. That's what I was doing on my computer." Anna opened the lid and showed him the video she was watching of hitting techniques.

"So you were studying."

"Yeah. I would study for science but I won't understand it unless Becky or Beth is explaining it. It just doesn't make sense without them."

"Now, about me being too busy for you. I want to fix that."

"You work hard because you love your job, and you work so much because I know we need the money and I don't want to pull you from that."

"That doesn't excuse me from being here for you."

"I know, but it makes me understand. I think if maybe you could spare one day a month, maybe then I wouldn't feel like you're so busy." Anna glanced up at him as he continued to watch her and then went back to staring at her hardwood floor.

"How about one day a week?" Danny prompted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't ask that." Anna knew he was too busy for that and didn't want to push him or expect too much from him.

"You don't have to ask. It is my job as a father, probably more important than my job as a detective, to make sure I'm there for all my kids, equally. One day a week, you and I will do something even if that just means tossing the baseball in the yard between church and dinner. You bring that science grade back up and we'll see about making that driving."

Anna's head instantly jerked up to look at him. She wasn't sure how honest he was being or how she lucked out to get rewarded after everything she had done those last two weeks. Certainly after the silent treatment and blowing up at him in front of the entire family he would definitely be angry. "But I just—"

"I know what you did, but I also understand why you did it. That counts too. Since you did it though and it was wrong, one week, no internet. There have to be consequences for what you said and did today. It's not acceptable and you need to understand that."

"I do."

"That's why it's a week." Anna unplugged her computer and offered it to him. "I said no internet, not no computer."

"I know but if I have this in here, I'll be tempted."

"Which is why it will stay here. If you can control yourself for one week with no internet, then you can also learn to control your temper. The more control you learn, the less likely another blow up will happen and the less likely you'll have another tornado moment."

"You think if I can learn control, I could turn my tornado moments into hurricanes? Because they come with more warning?"

"Yes," Danny told his daughter.

"How long have you and Mom been married?" Anna asked, changing the subject. What her father had said made sense, being able to keep herself from going on the internet while she wasn't being watched would go a long way to helping her learn self-control which could work wonders for her temper as well.

"14, 15 years. Why?" Danny asked.

"I'm almost 16," Anna said.

"Is that what that comment was about? You know I'm not good at math. Not really. I was married to your mom before you came along. Over a year. Anna, I am your father."

"No, it goes: 'Luke, I am your father'."

"That's not the right quote. I saw that movie in theaters. Why do you have such a hard time understanding that you're my child?"

"Because that means my personality is inherited and I can't change it."

"You are a good person and you only get angry when you or someone you care about has been wronged. You're like your mom in that way."

"Then why do I get in so much trouble? She never did."

"Because you're like me too. Like you've already said, that's the best way to figure out where the line in the concrete is. For the most part you know where that line is." Danny wrapped an arm around his daughter, holding her close to his side. "The reason I won't teach you to drive is because I don't want my little girl growing up."

"And because you think I'll run to Jamie more?"

"Yeah, that too. And I remember the first time the nurse ever laid that 8 ½ pound baby girl in my arms. I was so terrified. This little baby girl was depending on me for everything and now she's not. Driving is yet another thing you don't need me for."

"I will always need you. Even if you teach me everything you know. You still go to your dad, what makes you think I'll stop?"

"Dad's worst fear."

"Did Mom tell you the deal I made with her?"

"No."

"I have a test next week, in science, and if I get a C or better she promised to get you to take me driving within three days of the test."

"And if you don't?"

"She didn't say. She did say however that if I ever pull something like this again, yelling at you in front of everyone and storming off I take it, she will make sure I don't drive until I'm 18, I'll be grounded for six months, and I'll have to show her everything from school."

"Oh, she did she?"

"Yeah, you agree with her?" Anna asked, looking at him. She really hoped he agreed and she wasn't about to be punished even more. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. That way she'd stay out of trouble but she knew creating tension between her parents wasn't the right thing to do. Joe wouldn't have liked that at all. Danny watched her as he thought over the deal Linda had made with their daughter. Letting her get away with what she did wasn't right and it would set a bad example for Jack and Sean but with her feeling so lost he didn't want to make it worse. Finally he made a decision.

* * *

 _ **Wonder what Danny's decision is going to be. Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Also Anna's declaration that she thinks she's adopted is caused by the writers of Blue Bloods being continuity deficient.**_

 _ **In season 1 epi. 10 After Hours- Linda says that they've been married for 15 years when Danny gives her a present to show he's more into her than the nightclub owner who is a witness in his case.**_

 _ **Season 4 epi. 6 Growing Boys-Danny says that 14 years ago on that day he first kissed a girl and his life was never the same hinting that it was his first date with Linda.**_

 _ **Season 6 epi. 8 Unsung Heroes- Linda says she's been married to a cop for 17 years when she finds out Danny's a bit panicked over Thomas Wilder.**_

 _ **And finally in season 7 epi. 16 Hard Bargain- Jimmy (Linda's brother) says he's know Danny since high school and he introduced Danny to her. Granted this doesn't mention how long they've been together.**_

 _ **So how can they be married for 15 years in season one, 14 years three years later in season 4, and 17 years two years after that in season 6.**_

 _ **This is why Anna thinks she is adopted. She's not but if your parents keep telling you different years for how long they've been married you'd think you were adopted too especially if they've been married for less years than you've been alive. She is definitely not adopted though, I hope I made that clear.**_


	30. The Game

_**Thanks to jlmayer, Pharmergirl, smilychick89, kirbyschoice, Donnie88, and Alex for all reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to everyone else who read or put it on their favorite or alert lists. One minor side note, Anna does understand that people can get pregnant before they get married, her main issue is she doesn't believe that her mom is that type which is why she questions her paternity.**_

* * *

The worst part of being a father for Danny, was when he had to punish any one of his kids. Especially when he could see where their actions had come from, but letting them continue to get away with unruly and unacceptable behavior wasn't doing anyone any favors either. "Your mom is right," Danny told Anna as he looked at her. "You come with a C or better on your next test then I will take you driving within three days, however, and this is a big but, Anna, if you come home with anything less than a C, you will miss the next week of baseball practice and games, you will study here, and you will be grounded for a month," Danny said.

"Yes, sir," Anna said.

"I wasn't done," Danny said. Anna swallowed as she looked up at her dad. "You fail this test and not only will you be grounded for six months, you will also be benched for the rest of the season and you won't drive until at least Christmas."

Anna swallowed hard. She didn't like being threatened like that but she knew that her grades had to come first. It's a deal they had all made when they had started sports. "Yes, sir."

"Grades come first," Danny said slowly. "You know that and I will not have you failing out of high school. Your mom and I may not agree on college but I will not have you sacrificing your high school degree for something that is pretty much a dead end. I know that you love playing baseball but have you thought about your future in the sport? Even if you could ride it all the way to the majors, it's still better to have something to fall back on. You're not dropping out of high school. What you do after you graduate is your business but until then and while you live under my roof, it's my business and all three of my kids will graduate high school like your mom and I both did."

"Yes, sir," Anna said, wrapping her arms around her middle and looking down.

"Good, now anything else?"

Anna looked up at him and then looked back down. "You're not going to spank me?"

"Anna, you're 15, and while it is something that my dad would have done, I think you're past that point now. I don't think it has as much effect on you as grounding you or taking away the internet. Not anymore. The world has changed and as much as I hate that I know I have to change too," Danny said.

Anna looked back up at him and bit her lip. "If I ace the exam, will you come to my game?"

"Game?"

"Baseball game. Promise? You've never broken a promise before and you haven't been to a game in a really long time. If I work this hard, couldn't I be rewarded for it?" Anna asked softly.

"Okay, ace the test I'll come to the game. C or better and I'll take you driving, anything less—"

"I know. I understand. Speaking of driving, you know until I get my actual license, I'm not allowed to drive on any MTA bridge or tunnel. That means no driving into Brooklyn."

"I know that. Just like I know that you can't get your junior license until the Tuesday after your birthday. Not my rule, DMV's."

"Why?"

"They're not open on your birthday and the Monday after is a holiday."

"It's your fault that I was born on Labor Day."

"Not my fault," Danny said with a hint of a smile. "That's your fault. And it was the day before Labor Day. Sunday, the first."

"No, I was born on a Monday," Anna said lightly.

"I was ready to go out the door for a late shift after Sunday dinner when your mom went into labor right there in your grandfather's kitchen."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"So how is that my fault?"

"You were a week late." Danny said quickly. He kissed the top of her head and stood up. "Night, kiddo."

"Night, Dad."

"Remember, no internet for a week." Danny left the room and Anna went to sleep. Danny walked back downstairs to his wife. She gave him a look and he sat down beside her. "One week, no internet, but her computer stays in her room. I'm hoping it teaches her control. What she told me does not excuse what she did."

"But does it explain it?" Linda asked.

"Yes. When did I lose her?"

"When Joe died. All we can do now is be there for her. She told you of the deal I made?"

"She did," Danny said then explained the additional deal he had made her.

"Well, let's hope it works," Linda said.

"And if it doesn't?"

"We may have to get her professional help."

"Can we afford that? Not that I'm saying it's a good idea."

"Not everyone is averse to talking about their problems. Seeing a child psychologist could be good for her. It could actually help. Maybe we should have done it for her after Joe died. Anger management or grief counseling. Then we wouldn't be facing this now."

"You're saying it's my fault?" Danny asked, staring at his wife.

"Not at all. I'm just thinking about what we could have done different. You're not the only one that lost that happy, bouncing, bright-eyed little girl. I miss her being happy too, Danny," Linda said.

"I know." Danny slipped his arms around his wife and tried not to think of how upset Anna had been lately or what would happen if it went further downhill.

* * *

Friday, Jack looked at his sister as they ate dinner. "Don't you have a game tomorrow?" he asked.

"I do; against Brooklyn Heights High," Anna answered.

"Will you get to play?" Sean asked. "You haven't gotten to play in forever."

"I don't know. Right now Drew is on fire and they got to stick with what's working. Coach is going to use him until he's not hot anymore," Anna explained.

"Don't you want to play?" Sean asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm a sophomore and I have two more seasons. Drew is a junior and is looking at college scouts. He needs the attention for a scholarship."

"So when this science test?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"Tuesday or Wednesday. I don't remember."

"Have you talked to your uncle?"

"Yes. And he didn't mention anything about Sunday. I guess he figures you had it handled."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Of course that didn't mean that Frank wasn't curious about Anna's outburst and had a long talk with Danny about it the following day. When Frank didn't press the issue on Sunday at dinner, Anna figured that Danny had gotten through to his father and that the matter had been dropped.

* * *

The following Thursday, Danny pressed again about the science test. "So, science test. If your pushing it off, I'm going to call your teacher," Danny said as they sat at dinner. "How'd it go?"

"Okay. I think. I'm sure I messed up a lot but I'm sure I brought home at least a C," Anna said.

"When do you get the results?" Linda asked.

"I got them today, I just couldn't look at it," Anna said. She tipped her chair backwards onto two legs and reached back, grabbing the test off the credenza. It was folded in half and Anna stared at it for a second or two before extending it towards Danny as her chair landed with a soft thump back on four legs. Danny plucked the test from her fingers and once her hands were empty, Anna buried her face in them.

"Well, kid, Saturday or Sunday?" Danny asked after a second.

"What?" Anna asked, peaking between her fingers.

"What day do you want to go driving?" Danny clarified.

"I passed?" Anna asked. She lowered a hand nervously.

"Yep. How about Saturday after your game?"

"The game?"

"You didn't just pass," Danny said, he turned the paper toward her, "You got an A. Though part of me wants to call your teacher to make sure this is real." He smiled at her and Anna relaxed.

"It's a pointed A. It couldn't have been an F," Anna rationalized. Since the top of the A was pointed, it had to have been an A to begin with. However if the top had been flat she could understand why they thought she had changed it. Drawing a line down the open side of the F was the easiest way to turn an F into an A though that would only work if they didn't look at the rest of the test and just took the A for what it was. "You're going to come to the game? You promise?" Anna asked, lowering her other hand from her face.

"I promised, didn't I?" Danny asked, handing the test to Linda.

"You did. Becky's going to be so impressed. She bet I couldn't do it."

"You definitely did it," Linda said, perusing the rest of the test. Sure enough, Anna had only missed two questions and the rest weren't tampered with.

"Can I go call her?" Anna asked, as a grin spread across her face.

"After dinner."

"But I'm done."

"Finish your peas," Linda said, barely looking up from the test. Anna sighed but finished her peas then put her plate in the dishwasher and raced upstairs to call Becky.

* * *

Scanning the crowd on Saturday was easy and it sure didn't take long to find the Reagan family. There were so many of them that they stood out. Anna plopped down on the bench in the dugout at the game that day as she found them and the rest of the team took their spots on the field. The entire Reagan family was there, to include her dad. She smiled brightly then turned her attention back to the game. It passed slowly and by the bottom of the fifth inning they were down 7-3. Her coach looked from her to Drew and back a couple of times. Finally, he walked over and looked down at her.

"Think you can get us back on track?" her coach asked.

"Yes, sir," Anna said, nodding. With only two innings left it would be difficult and would rely on more than just her pitching, but she could at the very least stop them from scoring any more runs.

"Good," he said. He walked back to the dugout opening and called a time out. After the coach spoke with Drew on the mound, he motioned to Anna. She pulled her ball cap down on her head more firmly and grabbed her glove, joining them on the mound.

"Good luck," Drew said, dropping the ball in her mitt. The coach patted her on the back then he and Drew headed back for the dugout.

Anna swallowed as her eyes landed on her dad and then after a moment shot over to Jamie who gave her a thumbs up. She looked back at the catcher and he motioned from himself to her, basically telling her to focus on him and not the crowd. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The ump gave her a few warm up pitches and once those were completed, the batter stepped into the box. The first pitch was way outside the strike zone and the second below it. The catcher signed for her to shake it off and focus, then threw the ball back to her. Anna swallowed, wiped her hand on her pants, then pulled her hat down a bit as she took another deep breath. She glanced at the coach who was stone faced then found her dad in the crowd. The silence settling over the stands was starting to unnerve her. Anna scratched the back of her neck and checked back over her shoulder to Jim who smiled and nodded. Finally, she felt calm. She settled into her pitching stance and less than two minutes later, she struck that batter out.

The home fans cheered loudly, causing her to feel better. The nerves went away as she heard Jamie cheer for her. "Wooo! Let's go, Anna!" Jamie called.

"Way to go!" Erin added.

Two innings later, they were tied 7-7, two outs and no one on. "It's clutch situation of the year," the announcer said. "One more out and we go into overtime, but a hit here and St. Agatha's could hold on for the win." As the announcer went on about who was next in the lineup and what the best strategy would be for their team, Anna's coach stopped her as she grabbed a bat.

"Are you up for this? I can send in a pinch hitter. This guy is pretty tough," Coach said.

"Come on, Coach, you believe in me, don't you?" Anna asked. Part of her was worried that her coach didn't believe in her but most of her knew he was giving her an out if she wasn't ready or was unable to take the pressure.

"I believe in you."

"Let's go!" The umpire called to them.

Anna swallowed, shouldered her bat and walked out to the batting box. "Looks like they're sending in Reagan to bat. She's not known for her power hitting but she has a decent record. One wonders why—" The announcer started.

"Wait for your pitch, Anna! You got this!" Jamie called, cutting off the announcer's voice in Anna's ears. Anna took a deep breath and stepped into the batter's box. She faced down the pitcher to see him smirking at her. She knew he was thinking it would be an easy out.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see what you got," Anna muttered under her breath. The first pitch was low and outside, a ball. The second clipped the corner of the plate but below her knees, another ball.

"Give her something to hit!" Erin yelled. Anna inwardly smiled but kept a neutral face as she stared at the pitcher. She swung at the next pitch, but sent it into foul territory making it an automatic strike. The next pitch did the same thing. On the next pitch, Anna connected and sent it deep into right field.

"It's deep, it's back, oh, it is out of here!" The announcer cried. "I don't believe it, Anna Reagan has hit the only homerun of the game and singlehandedly handed Thomas John Christian their first loss of the season. Anna took her lap around the bases and met her teammates at home plate. The minute her foot hit the plate, the ump called it official and her teammates mobbed her. The crowd was cheering nearly as loud as the team. The team shook hands with the opposing team then headed back to their bench. They'd pack up their things and head for their parents. Anna looked at her team and found Jim talking to Drew. Jim was standing, packing his bag and Drew was sitting on the bench next to him. Anna walked over to them, grabbed Jim's shoulder, and shoved him around forcing him to plop down on the bench next to Drew.

"At least show me some decency and own up to it," Anna demanded staring them both down.

"Own up to what?" Jim asked confused.

"That you put him up to it."

"Put—?" Jim started.

"Drew," Anna snapped, turning to the other pitcher, "you ever tank the start of another game the way you tanked this one, and I'll make sure Coach no only knows but also makes you pitch the next three games then switches you with Dave. And don't even get me started on you, Jim. I don't need your pity or your charity. I—"

Anna was cut off by her coach's booming voice. "Reagan, DeMarco!" He shouted.

Anna and the team's statistician, John DeMarco went to their coach who was standing just outside the dugout talking to an umpire. "What's up, Coach?" Anna asked.

"The other team is trying to claim that you can't be on the team," the coach said.

"Because she's a girl? That's gender bias," DeMarco said.

"No, they're claiming she's not old enough," the umpire said.

"Not old enough?" Anna snapped. "I'm 15 and a sophomore. I know I look like a kid but really? I bet this is because I handed them their first loss of the season. They can't handle losing to a girl."

"We just have to be sure, Ms. Reagan," the umpire said.

"Reagan, Reagan," DeMarco muttered under his breath as he searched through his backpack. "Ah, here it is. Anna Reagan." He handed the file to the umpire and the official read through it.

"Okay, this is official right?" the umpire said.

"Mr. Umpire, see those nine people over by the fence? Four of them are cops, one is an ADA, and one is my mama. They will all vouch that I'm 15 in the tenth grade," Anna said.

"That's good enough for me." The umpire walked back to the other team and that coach threw his clipboard then stormed off in the direction of the away team busses. The rest of his team followed slowly. Anna looked up at her coach who clapped her on the shoulder.

"You always carry our files in your backpack?" Anna asked the statistician.

"Ever since they made Ray and Benny prove they're under 19 and still first year seniors," DeMarco said.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks." Anna grabbed her bag from the dugout and went to her family.

"There's our little slugger," Jamie said, hugging her.

"Gotta do what you gotta do," Anna said.

"Not bad, kiddo," Danny said. "21 strikes and a home run?"

"Thanks, Dad." Anna beamed with pride.

"So what was that all about with the umpire?" Linda asked.

"The other team's coach is upset his team lost to a girl so he tried to say I wasn't old enough. Good thing they keep good records."

"Now, who wants ice cream?" Erin asked.

"Yea!" Jack, Sean, and Nicky cheered.

"We have to take a raincheck on that," Anna said.

"We?" Frank asked.

"Dad promised to take me driving today, right after the game," Anna said.

"He did? I thought he told you not in his jeep, ever?" Henry asked.

"He did; which is why he's about to ask his brother if he can borrow his car," Anna said as they headed for the parking lot.

"He is?" Jamie asked, curiously.

"Come on, kid, your car is easier to learn on plus it's cheaper to replace than my wife's van," Danny said.

"Don't you want me to learn to drive, Uncle Jamie?" Anna asked, batting her eyes at her uncle.

Jamie softened. "Of course I do, but does it have to be in my car?" Jamie asked.

"Do you really think Aunt Erin would let me drive her car? No offense," Anna said.

"None taken," Erin said.

"Come on, Uncle Jamie, It's just for an hour and you're the best uncle I got."

"Anna, you know the standards for that are very low," Jamie said as they reached Linda's van. Anna put her equipment bag in the back as everyone watched her and Jamie.

"Uncle Jamie, may I please borrow your car so Dad can teach me to drive? Please?" Anna said, giving him puppy dog eyes in the hope of making it harder to say no. "You can even come with," Anna said, clasping her hands together.

Jamie looked at her then at Danny and back. "Sure, why not?" Danny said.

"Fine," Jamie agreed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Anna said excitedly as she threw her arms around her uncle.

"But change your shoes. You're not driving my car in those cleats," Jamie said. Anna quickly changed her shoes then said goodbye to the rest of her family. When they reached the car, she held her hand out to Jamie who shook his head. "Nope, first things first, you start out in the graveyard like we all did," Jamie said.

"Telling me how to teach my kid?" Danny asked.

"My car, my rules. You want to start her on the road, you can use your car," Jamie said.

"It's okay," Anna said quickly. She didn't want anything to spoil this time with her dad or for either of them to back out. Jamie climbed into the driver's seat and Anna climbed into the back leaving Danny with the passenger seat.


	31. Driving

_**Thanks to all who have read, alerted and favorited this story. As well as**_ **ki4pak, Pharmergirl, kirbyschoice, Donnie88, alex** _ **, and**_ **jlmayer _for reviewing the last chapter. I had intended to post this chapter this morning but noticed something missing so I had to go back over it._** _ **  
**_

 _Contains references to 2x20, 2x21, and 2x22_

* * *

Soon Jamie was parked in the parking lot of the cemetery in Brooklyn. He switched seats with Anna and settled into the back seat. "Okay, what's first?" Danny asked, looking at his daughter.

"Start the car and go?" Anna asked, hopefully.

"No, try again," Danny said a hint of a smile on his face.

"Adjust your seat and mirrors. You want to be able to reach both the wheel and the pedals while sitting back in the seat. Once the seat is adjusted, move your mirrors so you can see."

"Good job," Danny said.

"Next, put your seatbelt on. Safety first. Also you have to wear a seatbelt because you're in the front seat but Uncle Jamie doesn't because he's over 16 and in the back."

"Reagan rule, if you're in a car and it's moving you wear a seatbelt unless it's a cop car and you're on duty," Jamie said.

"Right," Anna said as she buckled her seatbelt. "Next make sure you know where the wipers, lights, turn signals, and hazard lights are and how to work them," Anna said, locating all of the switches and levers. "Then check your mirrors again and start the car. Right?" Anna glanced at her dad, hoping she had gotten it right.

"Yep," Danny said, "now?"

"Start the car," Anna said. Danny nodded and Anna turned the car over. "Now, turn off the radio so you can focus." She did so. "Then shift into reverse and carefully, using your mirrors, back out of the spot."

"Good, go ahead," Danny said.

Anna pulled on the gear shift. "Uh?" Anna looked at the gear shifter on the dash and tried again. "It uh ..."

Jamie looked over the seat and smiled a bit. "It won't shift into reverse unless you press the brake pedal," he said gently.

"Right, I knew that," Anna grinned and stepped on the brake.

"It's okay to admit what you don't know. That's what we're here for," Jamie said.

"Try it again," Danny said.

Anna pressed down on the brake pedal and shifted into reverse. The car still didn't move though. "Uh?"

"Slowly let off the brake and while keeping your eyes on your mirrors back up, if it's clear," Danny coaxed. Anna nodded following his words.

"Now, start turning the wheel the direction you want the back of the car to go," Jamie said.

"So that way?" Anna asked, pointing the opposite direction they came in.

"Not exactly. Try again," Danny said. After successfully backing out of the spot, she shifted in to drive and began to slowly drive around the graveyard. The more she drove the more relaxed both she and Danny became. Even Jamie was impressed with how well she was doing. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Danny asked.

"You mean aside from the go kart track? No," Anna said. "That gave me the handling skills and the rest comes from reading the handbook and watching you drive. As long as you have the concept, the application should be pretty easy."

"Should be. Take a left up here," Danny said. Anna nodded and after slowing down to look both ways, she carefully turned left. A few turns later, Danny told her to pull over. "Right up there and get out," he told her.

"Okay, what did I do wrong?" Anna asked as she got out.

"Nothing," Danny said as he jerked his head towards a set of headstones. Anna looked around and realized where they were. She nodded and walked over to the graves he indicated. She smiled at her grandmothers' names then looked at her uncle's. She stood there in silence as her dad and uncle hung back near the car. "You really haven't been taking her out behind my back?" Danny asked his brother.

"I'm not Joe, Danny. I love my niece but for the first couple of times, I think you should take her out and teach her. I know it hurt when you almost missed her first steps and her first words."

"Yeah. She's just so good."

"You're a good teacher, most of the time."

Danny smirked and nodded. "You haven't told her about the Sanfinos, have you?" Danny asked softly.

"It's need to know. I only told you because I knew you could handle it and have some advice. Undercover work killed Joe and I'm not sure how Anna will handle me being under. I don't want to push her away. I think it's best if I don't tell her at least until it's over. Maybe not even then," Jamie answered just as softly.

"Probably not," Danny said. "Has Anna told you anything lately?"

"Anna tell me a lot of things," Jamie said vaguely.

"Jamie," Danny said.

"Danny."

"I just want to know what's going on. If she still feels like she's in the middle of a twister with no one there to catch her."

"Not that I know of. Anna tells me about petty fights with her girlfriends, about how she feels about Nicky, about nightmares she has, about the occasional detention; your typical teenage drama, it's never anything big. If it was something major, being stopped by the police, the fifth detention in a month, her failing some class, physical fighting, being harassed, something as major as that, you know I'd tell you in a heartbeat."

"Like the Blue Templar?" Danny asked, staring his brother down.

"Okay, not telling you about that when she first asked was a mistake, but I had to be sure how much she knew. I won't do it again, Danny. I love my niece and I trust her. I want her to trust me. Telling you about her first detention in six weeks and you confronting her about it, means she doesn't tell me about the guy who has been harassing her for three weeks."

"You don't tell me about that and I don't know what's going on with her."

"We all make mistakes. We learn from them. Remember the dead body Nicky saw? Who told Erin about it?"

"You're right. I just don't like being the last to know," Danny said.

"And you won't be, but the minor teenage drama, it's the kind of stuff you wouldn't have bothered Dad with either. Especially not when you were Anna's age," Jamie told him.

"Dad?" Anna said walking up to them. "I'm hungry."

"Ice cream?"

"Sounds good, can I drive?" Anna asked.

"No," Danny said. Anna sighed but climbed into the back seat of the car. That night Anna video chatted Sofie and told her all about it.

Sofie agreed that it was great then brought up an uneasy topic. "Heard from Uncle Jimmy today," Sofie said, hesitantly.

"What did he want?" Anna asked, trying not to get angry. Jimmy was a sore subject between them but neither wanted to fight with each other over it.

"Just to congratulate me. Said he saw my pic in a magazine and was impressed."

"He didn't want nothing?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"That's right," Anna said, "You're his favorite niece, he never wants anything from you."

"Are you saying that's the only reason he calls you?" Sofie asked.

"Maybe he thinks that I sympathize with him. I'm always in trouble so I'll understand."

"Understand what?" Sofie asked, concerned.

"That not everyone's perfect and that people screw up."

"Give Uncle Jimmy a break, it's hard being the middle child between two perfect sisters."

"The way he tells it, they weren't perfect."

"Eventually we all figure that out about our parents aren't perfect."

"Yeah. At least he never comes to your mom looking for a place to lay low."

"Only because he knows she'd never take him in. Aunty Linda is the one that always feels sorry for him. Come on, Anna, what if he was a Reagan?"

"If he was a Reagan he wouldn't have been in and out of trouble since I could walk."

"I'm sorry, we're getting off track. You had fun driving?" Sofie instantly changed the subject.

"It was great. Dad wasn't as spazzed as I thought he'd be but that could be because Uncle Jamie was in the car too," Anna said.

"Spazzed?" Sofie asked.

"Oh you know what I mean. I gotta go. Mom's on her way up. Church tomorrow and all."

"Okay and tell Sean I'm sorry I missed his birthday." They said goodbye then climbed into bed.

The following day Danny took her out driving again and promised to do the same later that week. On Monday Drew pulled Anna away from the team as they ate lunch in the courtyard. "We need to talk," Drew said.

"I don't think we do," Anna answered irritated.

"We do. Listen, about the game on Saturday. I know that you're mad about what I did, I understand. If I thought someone was tanking their game to give me a chance I'd be upset too. However, I know that scholarship is practically a lock and one game isn't going to make it disappear. I've been on fire for the past couple of weeks and the scouts have seen the other games but you know what? I can count on one hand the number of times your father has been to a baseball game since you started St. Agatha's. Your dad actually showed up for once and him seeing how good you are at baseball is more important than any scholarship I could ever win," Drew explained. "Jim had nothing to do with that. He was as angry as you were until I explained why I did it."

"One game could be the difference between full ride and a partial scholarship," Anna answered.

"Except I'm not going to college to get a leg up on the MLB. I'm going to college to be a teacher and I know that's expensive, especially in New York but it's all I've ever wanted to do. So full ride or not, I'll be okay."

"It's noble why you did what you did, but it doesn't make me feel any better about what you did."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you forgive me?"

"No. Just don't back down from that stance you took on Saturday."

"Jim always said you were sweet." Drew kissed her check then walked back over to their friends. Anna sighed and shook her head.

Later that week, when he was supposed to take her driving, Danny had a case come up. A case tied to her aunt's most recent trial. After one witness was killed they found another and her dad was put on the protection detail to keep the same from happening again. When Linda broke the news, Anna was a little upset but she understood and wasn't all that surprised. Besides without a game that weekend, it's be on Monday instead, she'd pick up a shift at the diner which she headed to after spending the morning with her friend, Sarah.

Sunday all talk was centered around Erin's job and part of her trial. "First the Giants win the Super Bowl," Henry started.

"Hey!" Anna protested since he said it like it was a bad thing.

Henry waved her off, "and now my granddaughter is going to become a crooked politician." A few days earlier the mayor had offered Erin the job as deputy mayor.

"Politicians run for office, Grandpa," Erin told him, "the deputy mayor is appointed."

"Yeah, Erin's going to be a corrupt city official," Jamie said. Henry laughed.

"Thank you for that," Erin said sarcastically.

"Well, no matter how you put it, it's a dirty business," Henry said.

Then Sean brought up the fact that Jack was running for class president which, under a stern glare from Linda, Henry clarified that it was a completely different thing. After that things got a little tense when Frank admitted out loud that he wondered if the job offer had something to do with Erin being a Reagan. Jamie and Linda gave Erin some support but Jamie did mention that if Erin took the job, she'd be able to get Frank in trouble if he stepped out of line. Sensing the tension, Henry changed the subject to Erin's trial. However Erin's lack of faith in the task force caused a fight between her and her dad that ended with Frank saying that he honestly believed Erin couldn't understand how inexact witness protection was because she wasn't a cop.

"Wow, what's today? Dump on Aunt Erin day?" Anna asked. "Can't we—shouldn't we be supportive of her here?" Everyone looked at her. Anna swallowed. "Yes, with Dad on the taskforce specifically assigned to protect this witness, Aunt Erin should have a little more faith in him. I mean it's not like he'd ever intentionally tank a case or lose a witness. He always does his best to protect them like they're family but bad things do happen. You lose this witness and you lose the case, most likely and the last thing anyone in this family wants is for that to happen. Dad's going to do his best to make sure that doesn't happen. He is really good, just like you're really good at your job. I also think that it's a shame this family isn't more supportive of you while you're trying to decide if you want this job or not. We should be making it easier on you, not harder." Anna's eyes jumped to her grandfather then back to her aunt. "It's a very difficult decision, one that's hard on you and puts you in a difficult position both personally and professionally. The last thing most kids want to do is to be asked to pick between their family and their job. I'd say if it's something you want, then go for it. You're part of this family too and it would be nice to have a city official that you know can't be bought or blackmailed."

"Thank you, Anna."

"Besides, isn't it better the devil you know than the devil you don't?" Anna asked.

Frank looked at her for a moment. "How's the driving coming?" Frank asked.

"Only been out a couple of times and only to the graveyard. Driving's not so hard when you're only doing 15 miles an hour."

"At least you're getting hours," Jamie said.

"There is that," Anna said.

After dinner Erin stepped outside with Anna. "I want to say thank you. I know I was hard on your dad especially since he's not here to defend himself," Erin said.

"Maybe not, but I think you're worried about this case as well as something else," Anna said.

"What's that?"

"You're worried about Dad." Anna stated, sure of herself. "Something I've noticed about this family, the harder you are on someone, the more scared you are for them. Even if you have complete faith in Dad's ability to protect your witness and himself, this could go very bad. The guy you're prosecuting is a very dangerous criminal who has already killed at least two people, on top of everything else he's done. He could very well go after Dad and if that happens, you're going to blame yourself. You wouldn't be able to stand losing another brother."

"That did occur to me, in the very back of my mind. Just like it does every time Danny puts himself in danger. I try not to think about it. Instead I remind myself that Danny is very good at his job and I trust him."

"Are you still considering the job?" Anna asked.

"Shouldn't I?" Erin asked.

"Of course you should. Like I said you're really good and if it's what you want then go for it," Anna said. "Granted you won't be putting really bad people in jail anymore but you can excel at whatever you put your mind to."

"Thank you, Anna," Erin said. "You know, sometimes you remind me of Joe. He was always the one to try to see both sides and come to the defense of whoever was being jumped on. Your defense in there, reminded me of him."

"Thanks." Anna paused and looked down. "Does it make me contradictory if part of me wants to be like my dad?"

"Not at all," Erin said. "I've always believed the best people take the greatest characteristics from those who come before them. Your dad is really good at what he does. And I know that any case he gives me is one that he's sure of the suspect and the conclusions he's come to. You work as hard as he does and there's no telling what you can do."

"Thank you," Anna smiled and hugged her aunt.

"You're welcome," Erin answered, hugging her back.

A few days later, Anna heard that her dad and aunt made up and that she had turned down the job. Though Anna was a little disappointed, she understood her aunt's reasoning. She enjoyed putting bad guys away and wasn't quite ready to give that up.

When it came to the case of the week that next week, there wasn't much to discuss. The victim died after a round in an underground boxing match. The more interesting case was what Jamie had been semi-involved in. The adults would only say a little bit in front of the kids, but Anna gathered that some gangster had a hit out on a guy and Jamie had found out about and told the guy. Danny said that Jamie should have stayed out of it the way he would have. As the tension grew in the dining room, Henry looked at his two great-granddaughters who sat on either side of him, Nicky first then Anna before jerking his head towards the kitchen. "Boys, help me and Anna clear?" Nicky suggested.

"But I'm not finished," Sean protested.

"Then bring your plate to the kitchen and you can finish it there," Anna said as she and Nicky stood.

"Right," Sean said. He and Jack also stood.

"Thank you, girls," Frank said. The kids went into the kitchen and Anna, being last, shut the door between the kitchen and the dining room.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jack asked.

"We'll never find out," Nicky said.

"Will we ever be included in those discussions?" Jack asked as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"When Sean's 14," Anna said.

"For now though, we'll just have to wander," Nicky said. Soon their moms entered the kitchen with more plates and Anna peaked into the foyer to see Jamie leaning against the inside door jamb and Frank opposite him. They were talking about something but Anna wasn't sure what. Sean and Jack were sent to clear the rest of the table and the ladies moved into the sunroom where Henry joined them.

"What do you say us girls go out?" Linda said. "Next weekend, a little shopping a little pampering?"

"Next weekend is Mother's Day," Anna said.

"So Saturday the four of us spend some time together and then have the traditional meal here. It can be your gift to us. Spend some time with your mothers."

"That sounds great," Erin said, "Girls?"

Anna looked at Nicky who smiled. "I would love that," Nicky said brightly. Anna bit her lip, unsure. "Come on, Anna, don't you want to spend time with your mom without your brothers?"

"I—"Anna looked at her mom then nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Anna agreed.

"Pops would you mind watching the boys?" Linda asked, turning to the patriarch.

"Not at all," Henry said.

"Are you sure? I know it's last minute."

"It's fine, Linda. We'll have fun." Henry assured her. Linda nodded deciding to focus more on the upcoming shopping trip than worrying about leaving her boys with their great grandfather.


	32. Girls Day

_**Thank you to**_ **ki4pak, MomofGirls, Donnie88** _ **, and**_ **Pharmergirl _for your review of the last chapter. In case anyone missed it, I posted chapter 31 during the week the alerts were down, so go back and read that one first. To everyone else who's been reading, favoriting, and alerting, thank you too._**

 _Part one of the mother's day episode, the day before mother's day._

 _Contains scenes and references to 2x22._

* * *

The week couldn't pass quickly enough for Nicky. Though she saw her aunt every week at Sunday dinner, getting to spend most of the day Saturday with her was a rare treat. It was also a look at the life that didn't bleed NYPD blue. Nicky loved spending days with her mom and getting her advice, but advice from someone who didn't grow up in a family of cops was different.

For Anna on the other hand, she wasn't sure if she was excited for Saturday to come or for it to be over with. She loved time with her mom, aunt, and cousin but it also meant a long day of walking and talking and she wasn't sure there was a whole lot she wanted to talk to them about. Thankfully when that day came Nicky did most of the talking. Saturday morning they went to Frank's where they dropped the boys and the car and met up with Erin and Nicky and headed for the subway into town. Nicky talked about boys, school, and sports keeping most of the questions away from Anna. At one point, Linda brought up their plans for the night about wanting to take Erin dancing. Erin was firmly against it but Linda tried to convince her to go. Anna and Nicky joined in. "Come on, Aunt Erin, when was the last time you went out with your friends and had fun? A night off, no stress, no pressure, no family, just good old fashioned fun?" Anna asked.

"Forever ago," Nicky answered. "You need a girls' night, Mom. Grandpa won't mind taking us both in or Anna and I could stay by ourselves at home. Movies, popcorn, giggling; real cousin bonding time."

"No. If I do go out tonight, you will go to your grandfather's. I will not have two 14 year olds home alone in Park Slope. Staten Island maybe, but not in my place," Erin said.

"That's okay, Pops loves us. Says he doesn't get to see his g.g.s enough," Anna answered quickly.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Linda tempted.

"Okay, fine, as long as Dad is okay with it," Erin agreed.

Anna pulled out her phone and instantly called her grandfather. "Hey, sweetie," Frank said.

"Hi, Grampa. We finally talked Aunt Erin into going out with Mom tonight. Is it okay if Nicky and I come stay with you? I know Pops is already watching the boys, so what's two more? We won't be any trouble and it'll give us time to help get ready for tomorrow. If not I can call Uncle Jamie, he'll be okay with us staying with him."

"It's fine, sweetheart, but I'll be at the office for a while longer."

"Can you repeat that to Aunt Erin because she won't believe me if I told her?" Anna said. Frank agreed and Anna handed the phone over. Frank and Erin talked for a few moments longer before Erin hung up and gave the phone back to Anna. "Now we can find you something cute to wear for tonight," Anna said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Erin asked, looking down at it.

"Nothing ..." Nicky trailed off. "If you want a look that says casual night out."

"It is a casual night out, girls. We're not in our 20's and going clubbing, we just going out with friends for a night out," Erin said.

"But you should still enjoy yourselves. Tomorrow is Mother's Day and you should be pampered," Anna said.

"Okay, okay, I'll look but no promises," Erin agreed. The girls rushed off to find a new top for Erin. "So how is Anna?" Erin asked Linda as they followed behind at a slower pace.

"She's doing better. Got A's and B's on her last report card and is doing well in baseball. She seems happier too. Doesn't seem to be hiding quite as much as she used to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She wasn't exactly hiding things but there have been things that she thinks telling us would be a bother."

"We were all like that at her age. We didn't tell our parents about every boy who passed us notes or every girl who liked our hair cut."

"No, but I'd tell my parents if I felt like I was spinning out of control. Just like I'm sure you did."

"I did, but the world is so much harder now. I also didn't have an uncle I could call at the drop of a hat. As long as Jamie or I aren't calling you about something she's told us, I wouldn't worry too much."

"Mom, come on," Nicky called.

"We're coming," Erin answered. A few hours later they made their way to the subway to drop the girls at Frank's office with a few shopping bags in hand. As they reached the top of the stairs to go down to the subway, Anna's gut started screaming. Part of her felt like taking the subway was a bad idea but the other part wasn't sure it was right. "Anna, are you okay?" Erin asked, hanging up her call to Frank. She had called to let him know they were headed his way.

"I don't know. I got this urge to not take the subway," Anna said.

"Why not? It's just an underground train," Erin said.

"You've been on the subway plenty of times before," Linda said.

"I don't know ... maybe my tummy's just growling and I'm hungry. I don't know." Anna shook her head. There was nothing scary about the subway and if something really bad was happening Frank would have said something to Erin and since he hadn't, Erin hadn't looked worried when she was on the phone with her father, Anna guessed she was just being paranoid.

"You sure?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry," Anna said, convincing herself and the other ladies. As they came out the other side of the subway near 1PP, Linda stopped. "Mom?"

"Go up with your aunt and cousin, I'm going to go see Dad before we head out for the night."

"Can I come?" Anna asked excitedly. "I haven't seen Dad all day."

"I don't know, Anna," Linda said slowly.

"Please, Mom," Anna begged.

Linda looked from Anna to Erin then back. "Okay, but keep up," Linda said. Anna grinned and followed her mom. As they walked the ten blocks to meet Danny, Anna texted Jamie. When she told him where they were headed and who they were meeting, Jamie sent her a sad face. When asked, he told her he and Danny had a fight and that it had gone south pretty quickly. Anna wanted to ask more but Danny was jogging up to them and greeted Linda. Anna slipped her phone back in her pocket and smiled up at her dad.

"Hey, kiddo," Danny said wrapping Anna in a hug. Anna smiled and hugged him back. "So you finally got Erin to agree to go out with you?" Danny said as they walked down the street to a pretzel and hotdog vendor.

"Yeah, took some convincing, especially from your daughter and niece but she said yes," Linda said. They stopped at the vendor and Danny bought a large pretzel. He thanked the vendor before they continued walking.

"Where you going tonight?" Danny asked, breaking the pretzel in half and giving half to Anna.

"The Boom Boom Room. You worried?" Linda answered as they continued to walk.

"No, should I be worried?" Danny asked, popping a bit of his pretzel in his mouth.

"Very," Linda said as Danny tossed a bit of the pretzel to the birds.

"Dad, did you really fight with Uncle Jamie?" Anna asked, enjoying her pretzel half.

"Who told you that?" Danny asked, looking down at her.

"He did; said it went south pretty quick," Anna said.

"Wasn't that bad," Danny answered, looking uncomfortable. That meant it was bad. "Did he tell you what it was about?" He asked, coming to a stop.

"No, just that it went south," Anna answered. She shrugged and tore off another bite of pretzel.

"Are you two going to be okay? You and Jamie?" Linda asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It'll blow over," Danny brushed it off.

"Unless you don't want it to blow over," Linda said.

"Why wouldn't I want it to?" he asked as Anna tried to make herself as small as possible to stay out of it.

Linda sighed as she looked at her husband. "Well, Danny—" Linda stopped and looked at Anna. Anna knew her mom was trying to decide how much she wanted to say in front of Anna.

"I'll be over there by that tree, not at all listening to a conversation that I'm not old enough to hear." Anna smiled brightly and walked over to the tree nearby as she finished her pretzel. At one point, she thought she heard her dad snap something about Joe but didn't catch the whole thing. Soon her mom was calling for her as she walked off. Anna caught up with her dad who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think Jamie and I have nothing in common?" Danny asked his daughter as they followed Linda towards 1PP.

"You have me in common," Anna smiled, "And being a Reagan cop in NYC. You both like the Jets too, as well as playing darts, but ... Never mind." Anna shook her head and stopped talking.

"No, what is it?" Danny asked gently as he looked at her.

"You know that feeling that you get when you solve a case? It's one those things that Jamie likes about being a cop too. Uncle Joe used to tell him, and me, some of the greatest stories about being a cop and what it felt like to close a case. That feeling is one of the best things that Jamie liked about those stories and it's one of the things he likes best about being a cop. Don't get me wrong, Uncle Jamie knows it's not all saving kids and parades and being a hero, but that stuff is what makes the job worth it. And don't get mad, but Uncle Jamie feels like Uncle Joe was the kind of guy who would level with him straight up but at the same time catch him if he fell but—" Anna stopped and looked down as they came to a stop on the street corner opposite Frank's office building.

"Go on," Danny prodded as Linda turned back to look at them.

"But he feels like you're the kind of guy that wants to keep him from the seedy, dark side of police work; undercovers, gangsters, mobsters, abuse, police hate, all that stuff. He felt like Joe was his best friend, maybe like a partner and you're like a protective older brother or a CO trying to keep him out of trouble. Please don't be mad, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Anna said softly as she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands up and down.

"I'm not mad," Danny said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to go," Linda said. "I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you more," Danny answered.

"Love you most," Linda told him.

"Be good, kiddo," Danny told Anna.

"Love you too, Daddy," Anna said. Danny hugged her tight then shared a kiss with Linda before Linda and Anna headed for 1PP. When they got there Linda sent Anna upstairs and opted to stay in the lobby waiting for Erin to come down. "Evening, Detective Abbey," Anna said, seeing the blonde at her desk.

"Hello, Anna," Baker said, smiling as she looked up.

"I'd say congratulations but I'm not sure why that's the appropriate comment."

"Sometimes people say it to have something to say, others believe that every little one is a gift. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because the word actually means an expression of joy in the success or good fortune of another. I guess it is. Like you said every baby is a gift so it is good fortune but success doesn't quite fit unless of course, it was difficult to get pregnant. If it wasn't though then it's basically your body doing what it does naturally and you're brilliant because you participated. I don't know, maybe I'll understand when I'm older."

"You will." Baker smiled. "You can head in, your cousin and aunt are already in there."

"Thanks," Anna answered. She grinned and went into the office to find Nicky in one of the big leather chairs, Erin standing next to it, and Frank on the couch. "Mom's down in the lobby, Aunt Erin. Said she'd wait for you down there."

"I guess that's my cue to go. Nicky, mind your grandfather," Erin said. "I'll see you later,"

"Bye, Mom," Nicky said. Frank and Anna also said their goodbyes and shortly after Erin left, Baker and Garrett came in with a large pizza and a tray of drinks. Anna instantly took the box from the detective and Frank sent her home even though she tried to protest. They spent the night talking about what they had done during the day and various topics that Frank was curious about concerning his two granddaughters. At one point just after 8:30, Garrett stepped into the office and looked at Frank before jerking his head towards the attached conference room door. Frank stood and nodded.

"Excuse me, girls. Shouldn't take more than a minute," Frank said.

"It's fine," Anna said.

"I'll keep them entertained," Garrett said. The three nodded to Frank and he slipped into the conference room. Anna wiped her hands on her napkin and walked over behind Frank's desk. "I don't think you should be back there."

"I'm just looking at the pictures. It's been a while since I've been in here," Anna said.

"Have you ever played Words with Friends?" Nicky asked, distracting Garrett.

"Occasionally," Garrett answered.

"You should play her," Anna said, studying a photograph of her grandfathers in front of Madison Square Garden. It must have been taken after Jamie's Academy graduation sine both were in uniform. "You're really good with words, part of your job and all."

"Okay, you play?" Garrett asked.

"No. Plus I don't have a smartphone. Maybe when you're done we can play poker. I'm sure Grampa has a deck of cards in here somewhere," Anna answered, moving her gaze to a picture of Frank and Mary. She deeply missed her grandmother the longer she stared at the photo. She wiped away a tear before looking at the other knickknacks on the shelf. Too soon though she got bored with that and sat down in Frank's office chair.

It wasn't long before Frank came back into the office smiling. "Hey," he said lightly.

"She looks innocent but deep down she's an assassin," Garrett said, looking up from his tablet.

"He's crying because I just crushed him at Words with Friends," Nicky replied as Frank walked over to them.

"80 points for quiz," Garrett said astounded. He closed the cover over his tablet and stood. "I'm going to go study my thesaurus."

Garrett left the room and Frank took his seat on the couch. "He's lucky he didn't play me in poker," Anna grinned.

"Out of my chair," Frank said.

"You sound like my dad," Anna said. "Every time I visit him at work he won't let me sit in his chair. Must admit, yours is more comfy than his though." Anna stood anyway and walked over to Nicky's chair, sitting on the arm of it.

Frank smiled. "I remember when the two of you and Jack were small enough to all fit in that chair with room to spare," Frank said.

"What's going on around here?" Nicky asked.

"Nothing, business as usual," Frank answered.

"It's usually this busy—" Nicky started.

"On Saturday night at nearly nine o'clock the day before Mother's Day?" Anna finished.

"City that never sleeps," Frank said.

"Grampa, can I say something?" Nicky asked.

"May I?" Anna corrected her cousin. Sometimes Frank could be a stickler for proper grammar.

"May I say something?" Nicky indulged.

"Yes, you may," Frank said.

"You look sad," Nicky said gently. Frank looked at her then down at his hands before giving her a sad smile. "Are you ... sad because tomorrow is Mother's Day?"

"Nicky," Anna hissed.

"What?" Nicky asked, glancing up at her cousin.

"It's okay," Frank said. "That is part of it, Nicky."

"You really loved Grandma a lot, huh?" Nicky pressed.

"She was easy to love." Frank smiled.

"Grampa, you are so cute," Nicky laughed.

Frank smiled and scooted over on the couch away from Nicky before holding his hand out towards Anna. She slid off the arm of the chair, then took his hand, letting him guide her to sit next to him on the couch where he could see both granddaughters at once. "I get that a lot."

"I hope I can fall in love like that someday," Nicky told him.

"So do I," Frank told her. "For both of you. Just as long as it's not for another 20 years."

"Grampa, in 20 years I'll be 35. That's older than Mom was when she had me and Jack," Anna protested.

"We always wanted to protect our young," Frank said. It went quiet and Frank looked back down at his hands.

"Is that why you're sad. Because something bad is going on that you want to protect us from?"

"It could be," Frank said. Both Anna and Nicky looked down. "I'm sorry, girls. There are some things I can't talk about."

"Even to us? Your granddaughters?" Nicky asked.

"Especially to us," Anna answered after studying him for a moment. "You know Uncle Jamie gets the same look when he's sad, right here." Anna pressed a finger to the bridge of her nose right between the eyes. "You should talk to someone though, even if it's just Deputy Commissioner Moore."

Right at that moment the office door flew open to reveal the man in question. "Frank, we have something."

Frank looked at his granddaughters, apologetically. "It's fine, go on," Anna said.

"We understand," Nicky added. The girls sat in the office watching the time tick by. As Nicky was playing on her phone, Anna was doodling on some scrap paper when she got a text from Beth to turn on the news. Anna stood and walked to the TV near the window and flipped it on to channel 10, NY metro news. A few minutes ticked by of random stories and when Frank returned they finally landed on a semi-interesting story about something that happened near the Williamsburg Bridge. It was one of the bridges that connected Brooklyn and Manhattan.

"I see you're already watching it," Frank said.

"Anna," Henry said, seeing that she had made herself comfortable and was sitting on top of Frank's desk.

"What? He told me not to sit in his chair," Anna said.

"Do you sit on the furniture at home?" Henry asked as he walked over to the hutch in the corner.

"Technically yes. Couches are furniture and uh ... before you say it, Grampa did always say I should make myself at home in his office."

"She's got you there, Pops," Nicky said.

"I guess she does," Henry answered.

"I meant on my couch or the big, leather chairs, not my desk," Frank said.

The news anchor went on about what was happened under the bridge. Finally she cut to Garrett who explained that it was just an exercise, like a fire drill, and that everyone involved had to believe it was real. Nicky and Anna weren't sure they believed it. "Is that true?" Nicky asked as Henry handed a glass of scotch to Frank.

"Of course it is," Henry said.

"Yeah? Then why is he stuttering like he made up that excuse on the fly?" Anna asked.

"It's been a long night," Henry said.

Anna stared up at her great-grandfather for a few moments. "Okay, where are my brothers?" Anna asked.

"In bed, the neighbor is watching them."

"Oh," Anna nodded.

"It's getting late, we should get you girls home too," Frank said. Anna and Nicky shared a look but nodded and soon everyone was bedded down for the night.


	33. Mother's Day

**Monkeybaby** _ **,**_ **ki4pak** _ **,**_ **Alex,** _ **and**_ **libllama** _ **thank you all for you kind reviews. They make me swell with pride. Thanks to the rest of you for continuing to read this and those who are still adding it to their favorite and alert lists.**_

 _Contains scenes from 2x22._

* * *

After church the following day, Anna was standing in the courtyard when Jamie walked over to her. "How are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"I'm good. Nothing major to complain about," Anna answered.

"It'll be three years on Tuesday."

Anna stared at her uncle. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know it's going to be hard. With school that day and a baseball game, I hope I'll be distracted enough that I don't miss him too much."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Doesn't it always?"

"Yeah," Jamie said. "You?"

"I think it always will especially around this kind of holiday. I know he wouldn't want me to be sad though. Today's about Mom and Aunt Erin and even after Grandma died, Uncle Joe wanted them to feel just as special. Speaking of your brothers ..." Anna trailed off as Danny walked over. Jamie smiled down at her. Danny hollered at Jack and Sean for rolling around in the grass fighting, seemingly only worried that they would ruin their good Sunday clothes. Then he and Jamie reminisced about all the times they, and Joe, had done the same after church. The only difference here, according to Jamie, was that Jack wasn't giving his brother dead legs like they used to.

"Yeah, you'll have to teach him about that," Danny said. Anna looked up at her uncle wondering why her dad had said Jamie would have to. She wondered if it was because he had given out so many of them or if it was because he had been on the receiving end. Since he had mentioned Jack giving them out, Anna was betting the latter. Danny's phone rang and pulled it out to find his partner on the other end. Jamie sent Anna a smile then went back to watching his nephews run around the yard. When Danny hung up, Jamie asked him what the call had been about and after filling him in, and some good natured teasing, they were off to talk to some guy named Keith Daily. Anna wasn't sure who he was or why he was important but knew she'd probably find out at dinner.

Back at the Reagan Homestead, Anna checked with Henry who told her they had about an hour and a half before dinner. Anna checked the cabinets and the fridge and asked if it was okay if she made desert. He asked what she was making and when she said, he readily agreed. She knew though that the longer she waited before starting the better it would taste, especially if it came out of the oven just before they finished eating so she helped with the salad and veggies before going to set the table. She was nearly done when Danny and Jamie walked back in. "Where'd you two disappear off to?" Anna asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Do you remember that case about two years ago? A six year old boy by the name of Patrick Goodwin who disappeared from school?" Danny asked.

"Something about confusion with the neighbor and the mom?" Anna asked. "Sean was just older than that back then. Keith Daily had something to do with it?"

"Daily worked in the garage across the street and claims his girlfriend forced him to take Patrick," Danny answered.

"Did you find him?" Nicky asked.

"We did, and he's been returned to his mother, alive," Jamie said.

"Anna, finish setting the table," Henry said.

Anna grabbed the silverware and a pitcher of water before heading into the dining room. When she returned, not even two minutes later she turned on the stove and scooped something into a pot before adding some spices. "What are you doing over there?" Jamie asked.

"You'll see later, now go or you'll ruin it," Anna answered. Danny and Jamie left the kitchen and Anna continued to work. Henry was soon pulling the meat from the oven and Anna turned down the temperature on it before moving her pot off the stove.

Soon they were sitting down to dinner as dessert cooked. As Anna entered the dining room she heard Sean complain that it wasn't fair that there wasn't a Kid's Day, to which Erin responded that Kid's Day was every day. "Okay then, why doesn't Anna have to help?" Sean answered.

"Because Anna set the table, filled the water glasses and is making dessert. Top that, little one. Besides that's the best thing about having little brothers, they have to do everything you don't want to do. And on top off all that it's my turn to clear."

"It's still no fair."

"Keep whining, Sean-o and I'll make it so you have to help Nicky with the dishes," Anna threatened.

"Don't threaten your brother," Linda said.

"Why me?" Nicky asked.

"Because I let you down by snapping at my father and you're on the hook for a month of dishes, remember? It hasn't quite been a month," Anna answered.

Danny cut off any response Nicky would have had by bringing out the mashed potatoes. "And last but not least the world-famous Frank Reagan Mother's Day Mash," he said.

"Can I serve it?" Sean asked eagerly.

"Only Grampa serves those," Nicky answered.

"That is exactly correct," Frank said, coming in and taking the potatoes from Danny.

"Just in time, Dad," Danny said, surrendering them.

"Hey everybody," Frank answered. Everyone greeted him as well. "Thanks for making them for me, Nicky,"

Danny ruffled his daughter's hair before taking his seat and Frank walked towards the head of the table. The potatoes were a little lumpy but that was the way that Mary had liked them best so no one complained. "Did you talk to the Mayor?" Henry asked as he stood at his end of the table.

"No, but I sent him a letter," Frank answered nonchalantly. Anna's head snapped up and the rest of the family looked worried too. Anna's brain worked into overtime. If nothing major had happened over the weekend, it was just a fire drill or exercise, why would Frank send the mayor a letter? Especially a letter of resignation which is what it looked like from the looks on Erin's and Henry's faces. "I sent him my recipe for my famous Mother's Day Mash," Frank finished. Henry laughed and Anna surveyed the table. Everyone looked relieved. Again Anna was suspicious that something major had happened that they didn't want to tell her about, but knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she didn't ask. Then Frank prompted Sean to begin the Mother's Day Blessing.

"We thank you, God, for our mothers," Sean said.

"I thank you that she gave me life and nurtured me all of those years," Erin added.

"She gave me faith and helped me to know you and to know Jesus and his ways," Linda went on.

"She taught me how to love," Jamie said.

"And how to sacrifice for others," Henry continued.

Then Jack added, "she taught me it was okay to cry and to always tell the truth."

That meant it was Anna's turn. "She taught me the difference between right and wrong and how to trust," Anna said.

"Bless her with the graces she needs and which you want to give her this day," Nicky went on.

"Help her to feel precious in your eyes today, and to know that I love her," Danny added.

"Give her strength and courage, compassion and peace," Frank added.

"Bless her this day with your love, Amen," they finished together. Then they passed the food around. Anna tuned out most of the talk around her as none really caught her attention, especially not since they had already talked about Danny's case.

"Do I smell pie?" Frank asked as dinner wound down.

"Maybe," Anna answered, smirking.

Erin sniffed the air and smiled. "It smells like Mom's apple pie."

"Maybe," Anna answered again. A few minutes later she got up from the table and went to check on the pie. It was almost done. She cleared the table with Danny's help and as he took the dessert plates to the table, Anna pulled the pie from the oven. She removed the foil from the edges and saw the edges had browned perfectly and hadn't burned. Any time she had forgotten to wrap the edges with foil, they had burned because the middle cooked slower than the rest of the pie. Anna carefully brought the pie to the table, setting it at Frank's end and served Linda first then Erin.

"This is the best apple pie I've had in about seven years," Erin said.

"I used Grandma's recipe, I thought we should have a bit of her at the table today," Anna said nervously as she reclaimed her seat.

"It's great, kiddo," Danny said.

"Perfect," Frank added.

"Reminds me of her," Jamie said, wrapping an arm around his niece.

* * *

"My sweet, Anna Reagan," Jim said, approaching her Tuesday after school on their way to the ball field.

"What do you want, Jim?" Anna asked, trying not to come off irritated.

"To talk to my best friend," Jim answered.

"Jim," Anna stated plainly.

"I know what today is, so does Coach."

"And he wants to know if I can handle it or if I'd be better off sitting out the entire game?" Anna asked. "The only reason Coach knows is because he worked with your cousin and they were really close. That's how both of them coach baseball at this school." The jv baseball coach was Jim's dad's cousin and both he and the varsity coach, his best friend, had worked for a fire engine company out of the Bronx. When the varsity coaching position had opened up, Jim's cousin had pitched his friend for the job and since he had been retired for a few years from the department, he had taken it.

"Come on, Anna, he's just—He knows how close you and Joe were and that it's only been three years." Jim pulled her to a stop and Anna stared up at him.

"And he doesn't want to lose his winning streak?" Anna asked. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "I'm fine. I can do this. However Drew is still his number one pitcher and I doubt I'll have to play despite the fact that I'm up for it."

"Okay. And just so you know, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You wouldn't be this concerned if it was Drew. I don't need your pity. I've told you that before. I can do this on my own."

"You shouldn't have to though."

"Sure." Anna shrugged. Jim sighed but didn't say another word as they went out to the field.

That night after the game, Danny found Anna in the kitchen emptying the dishwasher. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi, Dad," Anna answered, barely sparing him a look.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing, which isn't a bad thing," Anna shrugged.

"How you doing?" Danny asked.

"Oh, this is going to be one of those stop and talk to me things?" Anna put the last plate in the cupboard and looked at him.

"Something wrong with that?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"No, I just can't always tell. Sometimes you want to have a lengthy conversation and sometimes you just want to say hi and move on. I'm okay though."

"Oh?" Danny asked. Anna looked up into his brown eyes to see he was looking for something.

"Yes. No twister moments lately, no hurricanes, just teenage drama that's no big deal. I'm okay, really. And I'm not just saying that so you'll leave me alone."

"That's good to hear." Danny stood there for a moment longer in silence. Anna watched him then went back to unloading the dishwasher. "You don't have to do this alone. You have family, even if I'm busy, my kids come first."

"I know Dad," she slipped some forks into the drawer. "I know," she answered when it didn't look like he didn't believe her. "I'm not holding it in because I don't think you care, I know you do and I know that you want to be here for me; that you are here for me. There's just nothing big going on in my life that I need to talk about. Am I sad because three years ago today my uncle died because some crazed cop liked stealing too much and Uncle Joe was on to him? Absolutely but I know that I can't live in the past and Uncle Joe wouldn't want me to either. After Grandma Mary died, he told me that it was okay to cry and to remember her every day, especially on her birthday but to remember that moving on is just as important and what the dead want for us. Granted at that time I was nine so he was just putting it in terms a kid would understand and accept but he had a point. The more you remember the good times, the less days like today will hurt," Anna explained.

Danny watched her to see if she'd go on but she just turned back to the dishwasher so he moved around it and turned her to look at him again then he wrapped her in a hug. "Stop growing up so fast. I miss my little girl," Danny told her.

"I'm still right here, Daddy, I'm just not so little anymore," Anna answered, hugging him back none the less.

"That you are," Danny said softly. He kissed the top of her head and after a moment, let her go and she got back to her chores.

A few weeks later Danny was relaxing on the couch, destressing from the week he had when Anna carefully sat down next to him. Danny watched her as she picked at her fingernail, most likely working up the courage to ask him. He could tell she was worried about something but didn't want to push in case she shut down completely on him. Even though they had been getting along better lately through their time spent driving in the cemetery, he knew there were still things she was holding back on to keep from pushing his temper. "Alright, kid, talk to me," he said after about ten minutes or so of quiet.

"I can't thank you enough for spending time with me driving in the cemetery," Anna said slowly.

"But?" Danny pressed when she stopped.

"I was hoping ... you'd take me out on the road," Anna rushed the end of the sentence.

"I don't know, Anna. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"The only way to know is to get out there and do it. Right?" Anna asked. "Unless of course you're not ready then I'll wait." Anna looked down at her pants and fiddled with a loose string.

Danny studied his only daughter. He could tell she was nervous to be asking him but the closer he looked the more he could tell she was trying to hold back how excited she really was. "Okay," Danny finally said.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, Sunday after mass."

"Thank you," Anna squealed. She hugged him tight then rushed upstairs to call Becky. Danny sat in shock for a moment then smiled as he went back to watching TV. So Sunday after mass, Danny borrowed his grandfather's old car and took her out to the graveyard just to make sure she had the basics down and after a while, once he was sure, he nervously let her drive back to the house. "Thanks again, Dad," Anna said as she put the car in park in the garage.

"Sure," Danny said.

"So, how'd it go?" Frank asked, halfway through dinner. Everyone stopped and looked at Danny.

"Okay, I guess," Danny said.

"You guess?" Jamie asked.

"Is that good or bad?" Erin asked.

"I still don't think we should let her drive with kids in the car," Danny told his wife.

"You still think that? Because that's not what you said in the car," Anna said lightly.

"What did he say?" Linda asked, looking at Anna.

"First, his only comment during the drive was to watch my speed, but after I backed it into the garage, perfectly might I add, it was "Are you sure you're not getting lessons from someone behind my back, because you drive better than anyone else I've ever taught." I took that as a complement though I'm not sure who else he's taught to drive," Anna said.

"You know she does always have the best record at the go-kart tracks," Erin said.

"That still doesn't give someone enough practice to get out on the road and drive like they have for years," Danny answered.

"Maybe not but I also learn really well by observation," Anna explained.

"Learn by observation?" Danny asked.

"It means that she has been watching you," Nicky said.

"I know what observation means, Nicky. I just didn't realize that you would pick up on things that way," Danny said.

"It happens from time to time," Anna told him. "Sometimes I learn best by watching."

"If you say so," Danny answered.

May faded into June and Anna had more driving lessons, though more were with Jamie than with her mom or dad. Linda had taken her out a few times and while she agreed with Danny that Anna was very good at driving, she also agreed that Anna still couldn't drive with the boys in the car. Linda was also sad because it meant that one of her babies was growing up.

It was a rainy Friday afternoon in the middle of June when Lou stopped her as she went to grab a glass of soda for her break. "Raylynn has called in sick for tomorrow afternoon, the doctor says she has a stomach bug, Bess can't work Saturdays because of her kids, and Annemarie has her hands full with the morning shift and can't pull a double. I know that you have absolutely zero formal training as a waitress but do you think you'll be up for it? I can help out if you get stuck but I've got a bunch of paperwork to look over and file. Please, Anna, you're my last hope," Lou told her.

"Mr. M, I don't know a thing about waitressing, I don't think I'll be any good," Anna answered.

"The folks that come in here are really great, like really great. Super patient and understanding. You'll do fine. It's not like I'm going to throw you in the deep end without floaties, Annemarie is going to walk you through everything in a few minutes and I'm here if you need it. You'll keep your tips on top of your normal pay," he tempted.

"Deal," Anna sighed.

So Annemarie walked her through everything and gave her a few extra hints at how to keep track of everything and let her practice a few times. It really helped. At the close of business the following day, Anna collapsed on a bar stool at the counter. It hadn't been a super busy day like she had expected it to be, for a Saturday, but it was busy enough to make her reconsider the position. She changed her clothes and walked back home. She was looking forward to a hot shower and an easy night and wasn't disappointed.

Over the next week and a half, Lou asked her five more times to step up then at the end of those two weeks, he sat down with her. "What's it going to take to get you to step up and officially become a waitress?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't really feel it. It's a lot of work and it puts me right on the front lines with customers. I haven't done that before," Anna said.

"Yes, but you're super good and you're great with people. I can't think of the last time I had a waitress that was this good with people." Lou thought for a moment. "On second thought, the last time was when my wife waitressed for me. She was amazing. Made me fall in love with her."

"Uh ..." Anna trailed off not sure how to take that.

"Didn't mean anything by that. Please, Anna. You'll make more than you think."

"How's that exactly? I know it's during the summer so I can work up to 40 hours a week, especially since I'm out of school now but server minimum wage is less than busser minimum wage," Anna explained. She knew, she had looked it up.

"True but servers also make really good tips. Some of them walk out of here with $50 in tips in one night. When's the last time you did that?" Lou asked.

"Four or five hours of work and 50 bucks from it? Once. I was babysitting four kids at once and they paid me big time for it because the power went out that night and they couldn't call and say they'd be late."

"And on top of your tips you get minimum wage. So it's more like 70 bucks in a day."

"Let me think about it?" Anna said. Mr. M agreed and Anna went back to work. So she thought it over and looked up all the information she could on waitressing. She found out that if, with tips included, she didn't make minimum wage that Mr. M would have to pay her the difference and after talking to Annemarie and Raylynn, it would be a more consistent schedule which would definitely help when school started again. So on Monday, she told Lou that she would do it and he got her set up training with another waitress.


	34. Grounded

_**Big thanks to**_ **Pharmergirl, libllama, ki4pak, and monkeybaby _for reviewing the last chapter. Only one of you guessed correctly how she gets found out about the job, and I like that one of you focused more on why she got the job than why she was lying about it._**

* * *

About a week after Anna started waitressing for Lou's diner, a few of her friends came in. "Well, if it isn't my favorite pitcher," Ray said as she walked over to their table.

"What do you want, Ray?" Anna asked softly.

"Just to say hi. Oh and maybe some of that pie, I hear it's the best pie in all of Staten Island," Ray answered.

"Okay, Mr. Poet." Anna rolled her eyes. "And for the rest of you?"

"Are you going to give us anything for free?" Derrek asked.

"You know I can't do that," Anna said. "On second thought I can, water all around?"

"Oh come on, Anna, live a little," Derrek said.

"You want to get me fired?" Anna asked, resting one hand on her hip as the other hung limply by her side. Her eyebrows raised and he smirked.

"I've been trying to get you fired for six weeks, it hasn't worked," Derrek answered.

"Derrek, be nice," Krista scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," Derrek answered.

"Water and apple pie is fine," Krista said.

"For everyone?" Anna asked. Emma nodded. "Alright, be back in a second."

"You know if it was Jim asking, he'd get free pie," Derrek muttered. Anna tried not to roll her eyes as she walked back to the kitchen.

"He would not, he's tried," Ray told him. True enough, he had been in the day she had first started training to be a waitress and tried to wrangle free pie out of her but Anna hadn't given in. Not even the best friend card had worked.

"He should just ask her out and be done with it. Everyone knows how he feels," Derrek said.

"Everyone but her," Ray answered.

"And stay out of it, it's their business," Emma said. "Hush, she's coming back." Since Anna had been in the kitchen she had missed the last few moments of their conversation.

* * *

The following week, Danny stopped her as she was headed out the door. "Where are you headed?" Danny asked.

"Uh ... Sarah is having a movie marathon," Anna said.

"Why don't you come see a movie with us? Mom and Dad are going to take us," Sean said.

"Even pick up dinner on the way home," Danny said.

"Mom said I could go," Anna complained.

"And I'm not saying you can't. It's been a while since we've done something as a family," Danny said. Jack and Sean looked up at her pleadingly.

"Maybe next weekend. I've already promised Sarah I'm going to be there," Anna said.

"And dinner? You gotta eat," Danny said.

"I'll pick something up later."

"Spend a little time with your family," Jack said.

"Jack, I'm 16. When you get to my age, the last thing you want to do is spend time with your family over your friends."

"And one day you'll look back and wish you had spent more time with them," Danny said.

"Sure, can I go now?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. Anna grinned and raced out the door. She went to Sarah's and watched a few movies before heading to work.

* * *

It was a semi-busy night so Anna ended up taking her break later than usual. If she had taken it at the normal time she probably would have had some advanced notice of the family at table 4. Instead she missed them coming in and since she was on break, Lou had taken over for her. He was speaking with them, probably keeping them distracted enough that by the time they were ready to order, Anna would be back on shift. As she walked over towards them she saw him look over at her then smile at the table. "But for now, I will leave you in the hands of my best waitress. If you need anything just ask. She'll take care of you like family," Lou told them.

"Thank you," the woman at the table said.

Lou walked away and Anna stepped up with a bright smile on her face. "So, what can I get for you tonight?" She looked up from her order pad and her smile faltered. "Let me guess, you'd like to start off with an explanation or perhaps you're just going to go ahead and ground me?" Anna suggested, trying to keep her voice even and knowing the inevitable was coming.

"Anna? Are you ... you work here?" Danny asked, staring down his daughter.

"Nope, just volunteering for the past four months," Anna sassed.

"Knock the attitude," Danny answered roughly. When she only looked at him he sighed. "You've been lying to us for four months?"

"I've never flat out lied to you," Anna said softly, averting her eyes.

"You're doing it right now. The movie marathon?" Danny said.

"I went to the movie marathon; I just didn't tell you how long I was staying. I never flat out lied, Dad, I just didn't tell you everything. What teenager does? Can we not do this here?" Anna asked softly. She really didn't want to attract any attention but knew it was probably too late. She had a feeling that everyone was watching her. Jack and Sean were staring at their menus but she knew they were glancing at her out of the side of their eyes, from time to time and her mom was looking from her to Danny.

"You want me to let you get away with it?" Danny growled.

"Danny," Linda said. Her eyes darted around the room and he looked around. His jaw tensed and he let out a deep breath.

"Fine, but you come straight home."

"Yes, sir. Now, what can I get you to eat?" Anna said submissively. She really didn't want to push him any farther and make it worse for herself. She already knew it was going to be bad.

Anna got their order and went back to the kitchen to put it in. There she was stopped by Mr. M. "What was that about? Was he accusing you of something?" Lou asked.

"Lying to him." Seeing the confused look on her boss's face, Anna sighed. "Remember when you hired me and you mentioned my dad was a detective? That's my dad."

"But why would he ...? Did you not tell him about working here?" Lou was definitely worried. She knew that if she didn't have parental permission, he could be in deep trouble.

"I didn't, but Mom signed the form so you're covered. I just never said anything to my dad. He's a little angry about that but don't worry. We always figure it out." Anna smiled and Lou nodded. Anna put the impending doom out of her mind and finished her shift in what seemed like no time. She walked as slow as she possibly could but eventually she did reach the house. Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, she walked inside and found both her parents on the couch across from the door. She swallowed and leaned back against the front door noticing her brothers were nowhere to be found.

"Sit down and start talking, kid," Danny said. He stood and planted his hands on his hips.

Anna swallowed again and slowly sat down on the couch across from the TV. She looked over at her mom who was only looking at her expecting an answer. Anna bit her lip thinking of the best way to explain it. She looked up at her father then back at the floor when she saw him staring at her. She wondered if this was how perps felt when they were in the box with him. "The definition of a lie is a false statement used to deliberately deceive. What I did was completely different. Everything I told you was the truth. When I told you that I was hanging out with friends, I either started out there or ended up there. Even if I did lie, which I do not admit to nor do I remember doing, I never lied to you," Anna explained softly.

"Lying to your mother is the same as lying to me," Danny snapped.

"So it's more okay to lie to me?" Linda asked. Anna looked at her mother, as she bit her lip.

"I—I didn't say that," Anna said. She scratched the side of her face feeling terrible.

"Don't you have to have our permission to work during the school year?" Linda asked. Thankfully she sounded less angry and more worried about Anna, which gave Anna hope she wasn't completely in trouble.

"Do you remember when I told you I needed you to sign those forms? That they were baseball and school stuff?"

"The forms I've read before so I didn't have to read them again?" Linda asked.

"I didn't actually lie about them. They were for baseball and school."

"Don't blame this on your mother," Danny snapped.

Anna couldn't stop what she said next no matter how hard she tried. "Then don't interrogate me like I'm a perp," Anna snapped. Danny stared at her in disbelief and Anna instantly realized what she had just said and how it could come across. "Sorry," she instantly backed down. She swallowed and looked back down at her hands and her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't explicitly say that I had gotten a job or tell you that's where I had been going a lot of the time," Anna said softly.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Linda probed gently.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought you'd say no," Anna said, glancing up.

"We didn't say no when you asked to babysit in the neighborhood," Linda said.

"Yeah but—" Anna stopped and looked down again.

"But? What? You thought we'd ask why you thought you needed a job?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Anna's voice was thick with tears. She was starting to see that she had done the wrong thing and was in big trouble. Her parents were angry and it wouldn't be long before they threw the book at her. There was nothing she could say to defend herself anymore. Not with the way they were looking at her. They looked really disappointed. All she could do was wait and hope the punishment fit the crime and wasn't excessive though she wasn't sure where that line was.

"You lied to us, Maryanna. You're grounded. One month," Danny laid out.

Anna's head jerked up to look at Danny. "But Dad—" she protested.

"Month and a half," he corrected, "Wanna go for two?" Danny said, staring at her.

Anna bit her lip hard to keep from saying anything and looked over at her mom. Linda shook her head indicating Anna really shouldn't argue. "No, sir."

"Good, now go to bed before I change my mind," Danny said. Anna bit her lip and went up to her room. Biting down on her lip was twofold. It was stopping her from saying anything and it was also to keep herself from crying.

"How much time are you in for?" Jack asked as Anna reached the top of the stairs. She swallowed down everything that was building up inside her to reassure her brother that everything was okay.

"Grounded," she stated. "One and a half months." Anna entered her room and flopped down on her bed.

"That's like the middle of August," Jack said.

"Yeah," Anna answered. "Good thing I've got forty hours for driving so ten hours over two weeks isn't going to be difficult."

"They really think you lied?" Jack said. Anna sat up and stared at her brother.

"Eavesdropping little brother?" Anna asked, smirking at him.

"How do you think I learn anything good?"

"A lie of omission is still a lie," Anna said as she sent out a mass text saying she was grounded for a month and a half.

"Jack, do you want to join your sister?" Danny asked, sternly from the doorway. Jack, who had been standing right inside the doorway, looked back at his dad. He glanced at Anna then looked back at his dad. Jack shook his head vehemently.

"Come on, Dad, I'm grounded not in prison. Maybe that's the difference though. At least in prison they have visiting hours," Anna said.

"Drop the attitude or I'll make you call in sick for the next week and a half," Danny told her.

Anna instantly felt smaller than the tiny speck of a spider crawling around the molding at the top of her wall. "Sorry," Anna said softly. Jack saw that as his cue and he bolted from the room.

"Computer and cell phone, hand them over," Danny told her. She was going to protest but the stern look on his face and Joe's voice screaming in her head told her not to. She unplugged her computer from the charger and gave it to him followed by her cell. "Charger for your phone." Anna sighed and handed that over as well. "You'll get the computer back when you grow some brains and not lie to us again and you can only have your phone when you leave the house for work. It'll be plugged in downstairs next to the TV."

"What if—" Anna started.

"No overtime either. You work the schedule he gives you and no swapping. You're being punished here, Anna. You respect my rules under my roof until you're 18."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Keeping quiet at Sunday dinner was probably the most difficult thing Anna had ever faced, especially when the table was always full of differing opinions. Being in trouble often made her pensive and a bit reluctant to speak up. What made her even quieter was the fact that she still felt like she was being unfairly punished and didn't want any of the family to try to defend her and make her father angrier at her and punish her more. Jamie gently prodded a few times but even that didn't get many words out of her. "Anna, are you alright? It's not often you're this quiet," Jamie said.

"I'm fine," Anna answered.

"You know being grounded doesn't bar your opinion from this table," Danny said.

"I know but I don't want to cause any trouble," Anna said softly.

"Grounded? What did you do?" Erin asked.

"Were you gambling again?" Jamie asked smirking. It would be just like her to be gambling again. She really was too good at it.

"Nothing like that," Anna said solemnly.

"Anna," Frank prompted.

"I just don't want to talk about it, please," she said.

"She lied for four months," Danny stated.

"Maryanna," Frank scolded.

"Wait till you hear the backstory, Grandpa, it's great," Sean said.

"You want to be part of that story, Sean?" Danny asked.

"Threating another kid with punishment, I do want to hear this story," Frank said.

"If lying is what you want to call not revealing my entire daily schedule, then sure, I lied," Anna sighed, knowing there was no way out of it now.

"It doesn't matter how you phrase it, a lie is a lie," Danny answered her.

"I still contend I did nothing wrong."

"What did you do?" Henry asked, looking at his young granddaughter on his left.

Anna stared at her father and he looked at her. "Your great-granddaughter has been working at Lou's Diner for the past four months without telling us," Danny explained when Anna held quiet.

"You're mad about that?" Erin asked in confusion.

"He's mad because when I had to work, I'd tell them I was hanging out with friends. To be fair, I did either go to said friend's house before or after work. Technically not a lie. It just wasn't entirely the truth," Anna explained.

"That's why we grounded you for a month and a half and not four," Linda said.

"But it's still not fair," Anna answered.

"You already babysit in the neighborhood, Anna, so why the extra job?" Jamie asked. Anna stared down at her plate as the room went silent and everyone looked at her. Anna muttered something and Jamie looked from her to Danny who shrugged. "Wait, you're telling me you didn't ask her why she got the job in the first place?"

"They seemed more concerned with why I didn't tell them about it," Anna said softly.

"And why she got the job couldn't have the slightest effect on why she didn't tell you?" Jamie asked.

"Have a kid before telling me how to parent," Danny snapped.

"Anna, why'd you get the job?" Henry pressed. "Are you in some kind of money trouble? Something you don't want to ask your parents for? You know you can always ask me or Francis."

"Nothing like that," Anna said. "Not really. I mean ... I'm 16 and I'll be graduating high school in two years and it's time I took—I can't and shouldn't expect them to keep paying for everything." It wasn't the real reason but it was close enough that she hadn't really lied again.

"That seems really responsible," Nicky said.

"You really think we would have said no to that?" Linda asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Anna shrugged. "So Uncle Jamie, what are you getting me for my birthday?"

"It's a surprise. Like it is every year," Jamie smirked.

Anna shook her head and the conversation moved on. When they got home, Danny sat down with Anna on the couch and asked her the one question she didn't want to answer. "Why did you really get that job? It's my job to take care of you." Danny said.

"Just what I said. I shouldn't expect you to pay for everything," Anna answered.

"Anna, I can still tell when you're lying most of the time."

"I just wanted to help. I know that you're my dad and the parent here and like you said, it's your job to handle everything but, I want to help. It's what family does."

"You think I can't afford something?"

"I didn't say that." Anna chewed on her lip. "But three private school educations, seven sports a year, five mouths to feed ... It's not cheap, not even in Staten Island, I just wanted to help." Anna shrugged looking away from her dad.

"I've got it covered," Danny said gently, keeping his tone even. He needed to make sure she didn't think he was mad at her.

"You say that and I believe you but I still want to help. It's what family does. Right?"

"I can understand where you're coming from, even if I don't agree with you," Danny said slowly.

"Dad—" Anna started.

"You know, your mom figured it was something like that. That maybe you had overheard us talking about refinancing the house or which bill to pay to keep the lights on, but we would never let it get so bad that we couldn't feed, clothe or shelter you."

"I know but if I could pay for some of that clothing or equipment or food, then you can focus on my little brothers. I'm not trying to make this look like I'm growing up too fast, I just know that I'm not as naïve as I used to be. I know the world, kinda, and no matter what, I'm always going to love and need my dad."

"I know," Danny said. "Doesn't make it easier though." He wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her to his side. Anna leaned against him, seeking comfort which he happily provided.


	35. Car Talk

_**Thanks to all of you who read the last chapter. Also big thanks to**_ **monkeybaby, jlmayer, ki4pak, _and_ peace486 _for your reviews to the last chapter. To anyone else wondering in the last chapter Derrek says he'd been trying to get her fired for six weeks but she had only been waitressing for a week, this is possible because before she had been a waitress she had been a busser for about two and a half months so he had plenty of time to try to get her fired._**

* * *

What followed felt like the longest six weeks of Anna's life; no computer, no phone, and no control over the remote. That meant there were a lot of cartoons and very few action shows. Granted there was barely anything new on since it was summer but she was missing the reruns. Thankfully Linda kicked them out of the house for three hours every afternoon so she got to have a little fun in the yard with the boys and wasn't bored watching cartoons. The Sunday before her punishment was up she sat down in the living room with Nicky after Mass. "How's the internet?" Anna asked.

"Oh you know, changes every day. Someone new doing something stupid to get themselves in the headlines, and so many cute videos. Do you know how many times I've wanted to send you something but I can't because I know you won't see it? I mean I still tag you but I can't bring it up," Nicky answered.

"I check my phone every time I get to work to find that I have, as of yesterday close to a hundred text messages and close to 50 missed calls. Becky said she called my phone yesterday and the voice mailbox was full."

"Either you have more friends than I do or they call more often."

"I haven't been able to check them in five weeks. Dad checks it every night and says if it goes down, he'll know I've been on it. I can only have it to call him and mom to or from work. Friends have to wait."

"Seems a little harsh."

"Yeah, I won't get caught lying to them again."

"I'm sure that's not what you mean," Frank said from the doorway.

"Of course not. Did my dad ever lie to you?" Anna asked.

"Of course he did. So did your aunt Erin. Part of being a teenager but they learned their lesson every time."

"Happen more than once?"

"Dinner," Frank said instead of answering her question.

"That's a yes," Anna said to Nicky. Nicky smirked as she looked at Anna. Anna looked at her and rolled her eyes.

When Anna finally got her phone back, a quarter of the messages were from her friends expressing their displeasure that she had been grounded. A few of them sent further texts asking what for but after a week or two the only texts coming in were from were from her uncle Jimmy, Sofie, and Beth. The last being videos to watch. The same was true of her social media notifications. Mostly all were cute videos and posts her friends thought she'd love to see.

"What are you up to, Anna?" Jack asked as he plopped down on the couch next to her nearly a week later.

"Looking at cars," Anna answered.

"Why? Mom and Dad aren't going to get you one for your birthday. If anything, Mom will get a new car and you'll get hers."

"Unless I can buy the car myself and just have them sign the papers."

"You think that'll work?"

"Worth a shot? Right?" Anna asked.

"If you say so," Jack answered, "but get a cool one. My friends will be so jealous if you drop us off every day in a cool car."

"I'll consider it." Anna spent the next handful of days looking for the most awesome car ever. Finally she landed on three and printed out the information to sit down with her parents. "So I've been doing some searching and my birthday is next weekend. I was thinking that one of the things I want for my birthday is a car," Anna explained.

Her parents' faces fell but she didn't let that deter her. "I'm sorry, Anna, but another car just isn't in the cards for us right now. Maybe if you can save up enough over the year it'll be more affordable next year," Linda explained.

"That's the thing, Mom, I have saved up enough. From working at the diner and babysitting I've saved up more than enough. There's these three cares. I want to go look at them. An '04 Honda, a '99 Pontiac, and an '02 Toyota. Please? All three are less than $4000 and if I can get them to include tax and title in that price, I'll have plenty if anything needs to be fixed. I can even ask Uncle Jamie to come with so I'll know what I'm getting myself into with the repairs. Please?"

"There's also the license plate fee and the insurance as well as gas money every week," Linda said. Anna thought it over and looked from her mom to her dad. He was watching her carefully and she knew he was waiting for her to come up with a response.

"I'll still be working at the diner so there's gas money and plates are just once a year, right?" Anna asked. Danny nodded. "And maybe we can work out some sort of deal where I can pay half the insurance unless ... B's or better and I pay half the rate but I bring home anything less and I foot the full bill?" Anna suggested.

"Let your mom and I talk it over; we'll get back to you," Danny said.

"Okay," Anna said. She laid the printed sheets on the table and went to find her brothers. She found them racing cars in their room. She watched them for a while, a small smile playing on her face. It was great to see such innocence and carefree spirits in such a dark world. Soon they were being called for dinner but it wasn't until the end of dinner that Linda finally told her she could go look at cars.

"There is one condition though," Linda told Anna.

"Name it," Anna said, knowing it couldn't be that bad.

"Your dad and Jamie have to go with you. At the same time."

Anna's jaw dropped open. She stared at her mom for a moment then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It wasn't often they had the same day off other than Sundays and even then one of them typically had to work that day, either before or after Sunday dinner. "If that's what it takes. Oh um ... do you think Grampa would mind having my birthday dinner on Sunday instead of Saturday? I know it's tradition and all, but my friends are throwing me a surprise Sweet 16 at Beth's Moms' place on Saturday."

"We always have birthday parties on Saturday," Linda said.

"I know, but Becky and Jim and Sofie won't be back from vacay until Saturday, so they couldn't do it on Friday."

"If it's supposed to be a surprise, how do you already know about it?" Sean asked.

"Because my friend Derrek has a really big mouth," Anna answered.

"There are going to be guys at this party too?" Danny asked.

"Yes, as well as Beth's mom, dad, and grandmother. Please? It's my party, kinda have to be there," Anna begged using her best puppy dog pout.

"Call your grandfather, make sure it's okay with him," Linda said.

"So I can go? If it's alright with him?" Anna asked.

Linda nodded. Anna moved to stand up. "After dinner."

"I'm done," Anna said.

"Wait for your brothers to finish," Linda said. When the boys tried to claim they were done too, her look silenced them. It took another ten minutes before Linda finally let them up from the table. Before Anna could race off for her room to call her grandfather and uncle, she realized she had one more question.

"Uh, Dad," Anna said.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Danny answered.

"When's your next day off?" Anna asked nervously.

"Saturday."

"As in two days from now?" Danny nodded. "Do you have any plans?"

"Not at the moment."

"Will you come look at cars with me on Saturday then?"

"Sure, I guess we can look," Danny said smirking.

"With the possibility of buying me one?" Anna asked.

"I never said we'd buy you a car," Danny said in disbelief.

"That's not what I was asking," Anna answered. "I'm asking you to go with me and Uncle Jamie so that if I do find a car I like, that I want to buy, you can sign the papers. I maybe almost 16 but according to New York state law, I can't enter into a contract and that's what buying a car is. Still need a legal guardian for that."

"You'd rather I not be there?" Danny asked.

"I didn't say that," Anna answered, looking away from her dad. She really hoped he wasn't getting angry with her or disappointed.

"Might as well have. You'd rather just share this experience with you uncle and face it, if Joe were here you wouldn't have asked us at all, at least not until he made you."

"That's not true," Anna said, her throat tight. She stared hard at her plate but could tell that Jack and Sean were trying to make themselves as small as possible. Even her mom didn't look like she wanted to be in on this conversation. Finally she admitted, "I want my dad to be there but only if he wants to be there."

Danny scrutinized his daughter and then glanced at him wife who was watching him with a look on her face. He sighed. "Okay, go call your uncle and see if he has the weekend off too." Anna put her plate in the kitchen then raced upstairs and called Jamie who picked up on the third ring.

"How's my favorite uncle?" Anna asked brightly.

"I'm going to quit reminding you how low the bar is set on that and from now on just go with: what can I do for you?" Jamie said.

"What'cha doing on Saturday?" Anna asked.

"No plans as of yet and your birthday is next Saturday not this one. No early birthday presents this year."

"I don't expect one. Not exactly. How would you like to help your favorite niece find a car?"

"Anna," Jamie scolded. "You know I don't like that word. I love you and Nicky equally and don't play favorites."

"Okay, but you know more about cars than I do, maybe more than I ever could and you know people so you'll know what kind of deal I'll be getting. On top of that, if I just take Dad it'll be a waste of a trip because it'll just end up in a big, old fight," Anna explained.

"And Linda said you couldn't go unless I went with?"

"Uhhhh ... that too. Please?" she begged.

"Okay," Jamie agreed, "what time?"

"After breakfast? You come by here for coffee and we can go then?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"You're amazing, Uncle Jamie."

"I'll take that as a thank you. You're welcome."

"Thank you." Anna hung up with her uncle then called her grandfather's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail which she found weird. He never ignored her calls unless he was in a meeting but with it being so late, it was very rare that he was in a meeting. Anna sighed and waited ten minutes before trying again. When he didn't pick up this time she called the office number knowing that if he was at home, he would have answered it or at least texted her to call him on the home phone.

"NYPD Commissioner's office, this is Detective Baker, how can I help you?" Baker's voice came over the line.

"Detective Abbey this is Anna," Anna said.

"What can I do for you, honey?" Baker answered.

"What are you still doing there? It's nearly 7:30, my grandpa pulling a late night again or is he just being mean to you and making you stay?"

"Just finishing up some paperwork, first week back from Maternity leave. What's going on?"

"Is my grampa still there?" Anna asked. Since Baker was still working on paperwork and trying to get the office back under control and probably back to her standards after a few months off, there was a chance that her grandfather was already on his way home and Baker was alone in the office. "I tried calling his cell but it went to voicemail, maybe I'm just being impatient. It's not really that important and it can wait if he's super busy."

"Yes, he's here. He didn't say anything about holding his calls so I'll see what he's up to. Hold the line, I'll go check." Before Anna could say anything, she heard hold music and had no choice but to wait on the phone until the detective came back. "Anna," Baker said when she did return, "he's on the phone with Nicky. He'll get back to you as soon as he can."

"Of course it would be Nicky," Anna muttered to herself. "Thank you, Detective, later." She hung up and opened her computer. It was nearly 20 minutes later when Frank called her back. When he did he apologized for not getting to her sooner. "It's okay, Grampa, really. I wanted to talk to you about my birthday next weekend," Anna pacified.

"Your mom and I were just talking about that. You know you've left it kinda late. However we'll do our best to give you anything you want. It's your Sweet 16; it should be special no matter the cost or what favors I have to pull to set it up last minute."

"No favors. Not for the party. What I'd really like though is to go on the Annual Reagan Camping Trip."

"You know it's the Annual Reagan Manly Men Camp Trip. You are not a man."

"Stupid traditions, it's not fair."

"You know you don't really want to go, you just don't like being left out."

"That's true," Anna answered shrugging.

"On our last trip with Joe, he tried to convince us to skip a year."

"Why?"

"Because his oldest niece, my oldest grandkid would turn 13 that year and would be old enough to go. He didn't want you to feel left out. He told me that Nicky wouldn't care, she hates camping, but you would want to prove you're just as good as the boys," Frank said. Anna could hear the smirk in his voice. That's exactly what Anna would have done. She would have fought it for two weeks leading up to the camp out. However she wasn't sure it would have worked unless she had convinced Joe and Jamie both.

"When I was 13 you went camping anyway."

"We did not," Frank told her. "It was tough on all of us. The first year without Joe. We decided to honor him in a different way. You remember," he prompted.

Frank waited and after a few moments it came to Anna. "You rented a boat and we went fishing. Jack and Sean both came down with the flu so Aunt Erin stayed with Mom; Uncle Jack took Nicky to a winter carnival. You, me, Pops, Dad, and Uncle Jamie fished for three days. The only one who caught anything was me on Sunday and that was hypothermia. Mom wouldn't let me out of the house for two weeks after that. Teaches us to go fishing in the Atlantic in January."

"That's right. I don't think I've ever seen your mom that angry at your dad."

"Fine. If you won't let me go camping, then can we at least celebrate my birthday on Sunday instead of Saturday? Everyone will be over for dinner anyway and we can still have meat and potatoes."

"Your birthday is on Saturday."

"And my friends want to throw me a party on my birthday. Come on, Grampa, it's one day, it's my birthday, you said anything I wanted, and it'll stop me from asking about the camping trip again." The best way to get whatever she wanted was ask for something impossible first and then go for the kinda out there so it wouldn't seem quite as bad as it would if it was the first thing offered.

"You really want meat and potatoes for your birthday. Out of all the things you could ask for, you want that?"

"Burgers and fries," Anna said. It went silent on the other end. "Please?"

"It is your birthday. Are you sure you don't want some kind of big party?"

"I'm sure," Anna rushed out, smiling.

"So what kind of present can I get you? Something other than our camping trip."

"I need a new ball glove. It doesn't have to be top of the line or anything but a good one would be nice. Sports Tech put out a glove a few months ago called Line Drive. The boys' tuition is going up for this year and by the time Mom and Dad could afford it, I won't have time to break it in for the season."

"Anything else? Cleats, batting glove?"

"Nope, just the ball glove and if Pops asks, that new Cassandra Thomas book."

"Okay, I'll see you on Sunday, sweetheart," Frank said.

"Bye, love you, Grampa," Anna answered. They hung up and Anna surfed the internet for a while longer before going to bed.


	36. New Car

_**Big thanks to**_ **jlmayer, monkeybaby, peace486, Pharmergirl, and ki4pak _for your kind reviews._ jlmayer, _I understand where you're coming from and personally think Anna shouldn't be quite so hard on her dad and she'll see that it'll just take some time. As one of my favorite fictional characters once said, "A lot of people are idiots at 15,". That's not to say Anna is an idiot, but just not seeing that being hard on her dad isn't quite the right thing._**

 _There's a reference here to a deleted scene for 3x8, when Anna is talking about Danny's first car. Minor side note, I had her first car planned before I found out about Danny's first car._

* * *

When they got to the first car dealer, Anna was anxious but excited. The conversation even started off fine with Jamie giving her all the support she needed to get going on the car. "Morning, folks, what can I put you in today?" the salesman asked.

Danny and Jamie looked at her and when she didn't speak up, Jamie nudged her. "That Toyota there," Anna said, motioning to the 2002 Toyota they were standing close to.

"And will we be trading in today?" the salesman asked.

"No, the car is for me, the Jeep is his."

"I see. Well, we just had her in for a tune up. As you can see, no major dents or damage, no accidents on the record; a safe and practical car that any parent would want their child in," he said, looking more at Danny and Jamie than at Anna.

Anna looked up at Jamie to see what was next. "Let's take a look at the engine," Jamie said. As the salesman went to get the keys to the car, Jamie looked over the outside of the car. He walked all the way around it then check the underside, probably checking for rust. "Cosmetically, it doesn't look too bad but you can't tell until you look under the hood." Anna nodded and when they got the keys, Jamie popped the hood. Not seeing anything too concerning, he handed the keys to Anna and had her start the engine. It came to life on the second try and they let it run for a few moments.

"So? We ready to sign some paperwork? It's at a great price considering the year and the condition, safe and practical," the salesman said.

"Can I test drive it?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Sure kid, just as soon as I get your parent's or guardian's name on the title and the car is officially theirs," the man brushed her off. "So shall we step inside and draw up the papers?"

Jamie and Danny shared a look. "How about I test drive it?" Jamie asked. The man sighed but agreed and got Jamie's information before letting Jamie take it for a drive. Danny waited at the dealership and Anna went with Jamie. He drove the car around for a while then pulled into a parking lot and switched seats with her. Anna drove it around but eventually swapped seats back with Jamie and they went back to the lot. When they got there, Jamie handed the keys back to the dealer who was looking at him curiously.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Anna?" Jamie asked.

"It's a nice car—" Anna started.

"Then let's get started on the paperwork. Mr. Reagan, this way please," the dealer said.

"Shouldn't we talk about cost first?" Anna asked confused.

"Just admire the car. This is business, sweetheart," the salesman said.

Danny looked from the salesman to his daughter then at his brother as Jamie laid a hand on Anna's shoulder. They could both tell how angry she was getting to be brushed off as if she knew nothing. "Could you give us a few minutes?" Danny asked. The man sighed and went back in the building. "Anna," Danny said as Jamie turned her around.

Anna huffed and stared at her father and uncle. "Anna, tell us what's wrong," Jamie prodded.

"It's a nice car, but I've worked years for this and I'm not about to hand most of my hard earned money to a man who can't, at the very least, show me a bit of respect. I know that I'm a kid and don't look like I know nothing but I know what I want," Anna answered.

"Oh?" Danny asked.

"Yes, besides anyone who pushes that hard to sell a car without a test drive has something to hide. Even if he didn't, he wanted to sell you or Uncle Jamie a car, not me. You've always taught me, Dad, that I am not inferior just because I am a girl; that I shouldn't let anyone walk all over me. What kind of message does that send to Jack, Sean, and Nicky if I let this guy treat me like this over a car? Is that what you want?" Anna asked.

"Of course I don't want that. You're my daughter and you deserve the most respect that anyone could ever give you. Part of you growing up though is me learning to let you stand on your own two feet. It's your decision, but it's also up to you to tell him," Danny said.

"Thanks Dad." Anna looked up at Jamie but he only nodded. Anna sighed then went inside. She thanked the man for his time but told him she wanted to look around some more. He acted disappointed but Anna could tell he couldn't care less about what she wanted. She rolled her eyes and left the lot.

This time, when they reached the car lot they walked around a bit before approaching the Pontiac. They were just looking over the passenger side window that looked like it had a bit of a crack when the dealer approached them. "Good looking car," The dealer said. "I'm Tom, how can I help you today?"

"I'm Anna, this is my uncle and my dad. We were looking at this 1999 Pontiac, what do you know about it?"

"A '99 Pontiac Trans Am, few previous owners, no major accidents but was involved in a fender bender. All fluids are topped off and it gets a full inspection before it hits the lot. So who is the car for today?" Tom asked.

"Me, but he's not trading the Jeep," Anna answered.

"Birthday present?"

"To myself."

"What else would you like to know?"

"Can we see the engine?" Anna asked. The man went and got the keys, then Anna fired it up when asked. They took it out for a drive and when they got it up to 65 on the highway, it started to rattle. Jamie looked it over when they got back and told her it could be something loose in the engine or it could be something bigger but he couldn't tell without really getting into it. Either way he told her it was her choice if she wanted to chance it. She decided against it and they went to the third dealer.

* * *

"Welcome to Apple City Motors, my name is Bob, what can I put you folks in today?" Bob asked, looking at each one in turn.

"I'm Anna, this is my dad and my uncle Jamie. We're interested in the 2004 Honda," Anna answered smiling.

"Good choice, it's a good, dependable, safe car," Bob said. "Six previous owners, no major accidents, non-smoker, just cleaned. Go ahead have a seat, and tell me what you think." He opened the door for Anna and motioned her inside. Anna slid behind the wheel.

She looked around and nodded. "Not bad. Looks a like all the buttons are here, same with the levers, cloth seats, which is good for New York ..." She trailed off looking around.

"Radio, tape deck, and cd player all work and are original to the car. Why don't you pop the hood and look over the engine while I go get the keys?" Anna found the release as the man walked away. She also opened the trunk. Jamie looked over the engine while she checked out the spare tire which looked in good condition.

"Anna," Jamie called. She walked over to where he and Danny were standing at the front of the car. Jamie pointed to the fan belt which looked a little worn. "It's a little worn so I'd have it replaced but it's a simple enough job. There are a few other things but honestly a little TLC and this car should be good to go."

"As long as there's nothing wrong in the engine during the test drive?" Anna asked.

"Exactly," Jamie said. So they ran the engine as Bob got all of Jamie's information for the test drive.

"Now, I know this car is for you, Ms. Anna, but due to insurance requirements I can't let you drive it off the lot. However I won't find out if your uncle here drives it off the lot and to a parking lot three blocks down the street. It's only insurance fraud if you crash my car," Bob said.

"Yes, sir," Anna said.

"So what do you folks think? Are we ready to deal?" Bob asked when they came back from the test drive.

"Uh ..." Anna trailed off, looking away from him.

"Hey, no sweat, I don't need a decision this second. You could—" Bob started.

"Hold up, is that what I think it is?" Anna asked, cutting him off. Jamie, Danny, and Bob followed her to the back of the lot.

"Ah, a 1995, cherry red, Chevy Camaro. It needs some detail work, some touch up paint on the body and some engine work but it's not a bad car," Bob explained.

"How many miles?" Anna asked.

"110,000, which isn't bad for a 17 year old car."

"What else?"

"Dual air bags, recently changed tires, power steering, and though it has more horsepower than the Honda, it's still a safe car," Bob said.

Anna looked at her father who had on one of those looks. One that said no chance in hell. "Come on, Dad, please? I'm paying for it all on my own, no help from you or my grandfather, please at least consider it."

"And what would your mom say if I let you buy a Camaro?" Danny asked.

"That I should have asked her first but she trusts me to be responsible. Like you were. Your first car was a Camaro. Besides you were considering letting me get a Trans Am Firebird. It's almost exactly like this car."

"I don't know, Anna, it's still really powerful for a little girl," Danny wavered.

Anna studied him like it was a game of poker. The right move here and she could win herself a car. "How about a deal?" she suggested. "You let me get it now and if I have less than five speeding tickets in a month, I get to keep it. Five or more and I sell the car for something you and Mom deem more practical."

"Any speeding tickets," Danny answered.

"Three," she stated.

"Three or more speeding tickets _in the first month_ and the car goes bye-bye," Dann demanded.

"Thanks Dad," Anna hugged him.

" _If_ your mom agrees. Look it over, I'll talk to her," Danny insisted.

"Deal," Anna said. She rushed to the car and popped the hood. "What do you think?" Anna asked looking up at Jamie.

"Radiator cap, fan belt, antifreeze, body work and a wash. That's just what I see to start."

"Oh," Anna said sadly.

"Less than $100," Jamie mentioned containing a smile.

"Oh," Anna said more hopefully.

"Let's test drive it," Jamie told her. Anna nodded. "So how exactly do you plan on getting your dad to let you buy a Camaro?" he asked as she drove it through town.

"He's pretty much on board. You heard him just now. If he pretends mom says no I'll get him with the fact that his first car was a Camaro and he went behind his dad's back to get it."

"And how's that?" Jamie asked.

"According to Pops, when Dad went to get his first car, he couldn't afford it on his own so he asked Grampa for the money. When he said no, Dad asked Pops who gave it to him. Dad's going to tell Mom about the deal and she'll probably add some stipulations but I don't foresee any major problems," Anna explained.

"I think he met your mom while driving that car."

"Yes, that too."

"And if I recall correctly, he had that car for about a year before he totaled it."

"Did not know that. I'm at least as responsible as he is. Maybe even more so." Knowing she had to get him back on her side, she changed the subject. "What do you think?"

"That even with all that, your mom is going to be a tough sell," Jamie answered not following her lead.

"About the car, Uncle Jamie," Anna laughed.

"Oh, well, it doesn't seem to be running hot or anything so the leak from the radiator cap can't be too bad. However I think it might have an idling problem. I'd have to get into it to find out what's really wrong. Other than that, it's a good car."

"Worth four grand?"

"Rarely is a 17 year old car worth four grand. I wouldn't go higher than 3500 for it. I'd also lowball first."

"Okay."

"Don't let him intimidate you. Your dad and I will be right there with you."

"Okay," Anna nodded sure of herself.

"That's my girl," Jamie said. They got back to the lot and looked over the engine again. "Looks good, Anna, what do you think?"

"I like it."

"So, the Honda or the Camaro?" Bob asked.

"Give us a minute," Danny said. Bob nodded and went inside.

"Daddy, what did Mom say?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Any ticket you get you pay yourself and we take the car of a week. If your grades slip, we take the car for a month, but she agreed with the rest."

"Yes, sir," Anna said.

"And it's your car, it's your decision. Your mom and I agreed."

"Really?"

"Yes," Danny said.

"Thank you!" Anna squealed.

"I think that means the Camaro," Jamie said. Anna grinned.

"That's a yes," Danny smirked. They went inside and Bob looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"The Camaro," Anna said.

"Four grand," Bob answered, offering her a seat across from him.

"Ordinarily that deal would be great for a Camaro, but this one isn't in that great of shape and is 17 years old. I was thinking more along the lines of $3281," Anna answered taking a seat.

"I know it's not in that great of shape but it does run and has less than 115,000 miles on it. That's rare for a 17 year old car. I couldn't sell it for less than $3800. That's a really great deal."

"Maybe but I also know it's going to cost me nearly a grand to get it full restored so throw in tax, title, and license plate all included for 3450 and you have a deal."

"3500 all inclusive."

Anna bit her lip and looked from her dad to Jamie. Danny watched her carefully and Jamie smiled at her giving her strength. "Body work," she said turning back to Bob, "engine work, a car wash, replacing items, this car needs work. 3450 is a really great deal for it. Are you going to hold on to a car you need to fix this badly because of 50 bucks?"

Bob looked at them, carefully considering the deal. She could tell he was trying to tell how serious she was and Anna did her best not to let him see her nerves. Finally he conceded. "Fine, 3450 all included," he said, offering her a hand to shake. She looked at Danny who nodded and then shook the man's hand. They worked out the paperwork and paid the man then headed home.

* * *

"Mom, Dad's home," Jack called as he saw Danny's jeep pull up on the curb.

"Is Anna with him?" Linda answered.

Jack looked out the window waiting for someone else to appear from the car. "No," Jack said after a moment, "neither is Uncle Jamie."

"Finally finished," Sean said, joining his mom and brother in the living room. "Who's car is that?" he asked as the red car pulled into the drive.

"Looks like your sister got a new car," Linda said softly. It reminded he of the one Danny had been driving when they had first met.

"No way," Jack answered. He and Sean raced outside to check it out. "Awesome car," Jack said.

"Thanks, it's going to take some work but it'll be ready in no time," Anna answered.

"Will you take us to school this year?" Sean asked.

"You'll have to take that up with Mom and Dad," Anna said. "They're the ones that won't let me drive with you two in the car." Anna heard Jamie clear his throat. "And that's their right. They just want to protect us." Anna smiled and the boys went back to looking at the car. "Uncle Jamie, can we start working on it today?"

"How about after lunch?" Danny asked.

"Sounds good," Jamie said.

"Inside, boys," Danny said. Jack and Sean huffed but went back inside. "And Anna, not on the lawn, that's why we have a garage."

Anna rolled her eyes but went inside with her brothers. "I see you went with the Camaro," Linda said as Anna entered.

"Dad told me your stipulations," Anna said softly.

"Did he tell you if you're ever caught drinking or in police trouble or fail any classes, we take the car?" Linda asked.

"He did not, but I assumed you had a stipulation like that," Anna nodded, "I understand. You want to protect me and teach me right from wrong. This will do that."

"We just don't want you in trouble."

"Thanks, Mom. What's for lunch?" Anna asked. Linda smiled and shook her head.


	37. Birthday Parties

_**Oh, wow. I just checked and even though this has only been posted for eight months I've been working on this, starting writing this, for exactly a year. Wow.**_

 _ **Anyway thanks**_ **jlmayer, monkeybaby, decadenceofmysoul, and ki4pak _for the reviews_. _And the rest of you for the reading._ **_**Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

After lunch, Jamie and Anna went back outside. "Okay, first things first we make a list of what we need," Jamie said.

"Anna!" Linda called from the front doorway.

"Yeah!" Anna called back, looking over at her.

"The garage. You're not getting all that grease and oil on the driveway," Linda said.

"Yes, ma'am," Anna answered. She rolled her eyes but moved the car into the garage. She popped the hood and joined Jamie in front of the car. "So?"

"Radiator cap," Jamie said, "Fan belt, antifreeze." Anna scrawled down everything on a piece of paper. He continued to look over every part of the engine and then he nodded. "Spark plugs. That's your idling problem. You have misfiring spark plugs."

"Oh, okay. Anything else?"

"I'll check the breaks and rotors in a minute, but we're looking good. Aside from that costing you nearly $200."

"Plus an additional $300 for the work you're doing?"

"The work is free if it means time with my niece and keeping her safe on the roads."

"That's not fair, Uncle Jamie. You can't do all the work and get nothing out of it."

"I already told you what I get out of it. Spending quality time with you."

"Okay, but it's still taking up your gas to get out here and what not. You live like, what, 20 miles from here."

"11 and my car gets approximately 22 miles to the gallon so at most, for the gas, you owe me like three bucks to come out here."

"Oh. I still think for all this work you're doing—"

"Anna, it's what family does. And I like spending time with you. If you really want to pay me back?" Jamie started. Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Then while we're out here working you tell me everything that's going on with you. No holding back."

"I do that anyway."

"No, you don't. Sometimes I hear you tell Nicky things you don't tell me and there are times when I can tell you're leaving something out or carefully wording something so you aren't technically lying to me."

"Everything?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Everything. It was your idea, Anna."

"Even if it's just something stupid about a boy I like or them not paying any attention to me?"

"Yeah. No judgements, nothing's stupid. I told you before that you can talk to me."

"Okay."

"Add wiper blades to that list."

"Oil too?" Anna asked.

Jamie checked the oil. "No, looks good." He checked the rest of the fluids then closed the hood. He walked her through jacking up the car then he slid under it. He looked under it and didn't see anything that concerned him. So while they had it jacked up he checked the brakes and rotors. "These look brand new so that's good and the tires aren't bad either." He went over the rest of the car and soon they had their list.

"So, can we go to the store and get these today?" Anna asked.

"Sorry, Anna, I have to go."

"But—But—"

"I'll come over later, I promise. I'll let you know okay? For now, just wash it and we'll go from there." Jamie felt bad but if he didn't go now he wouldn't be ready for his tour that night.

"Okay," Anna answered sadly. She back the car into the drive and washed it, then came the part that she hated the most; the waiting game. Being a beat cop meant that Jamie's tours were rarely the same and the more he had to chase down perps, the more tired he was at the end of tour, the less likely he'd be willing to come over and help her out.

* * *

"Your dad mentioned you spent some time together yesterday, Anna," Frank said at dinner that Sunday.

"If you call being a chauffeur, spending time together," Anna said lightly.

"And signing things," Danny said.

"That too," Anna shrugged.

"What did he sign?" Henry asked.

"Ownership papers, on a Camaro," Danny shrugged.

"A Camaro? Way to go, Uncle Danny. How'd you convince Aunt Linda of that?" Nicky asked.

"Aren't you a bit young for a mid-life crisis?" Erin asked.

"It was easy, Nicky, he just told her the car wasn't for him," Anna answered.

"Why would you sign ownership papers for a car that's not for you?" Erin asked, looking between the two of them.

"You bought Anna a car for her birthday? Best dad ever," Nicky said.

"Really, Danny?" Frank asked.

"No, Anna bought Anna a car for her birthday. He just signed the papers because I'm 15 and can't enter into a contract in New York State. And that way they can take the car anytime I screw up," Anna answered.

"Like father, like daughter," Frank said.

"How much did you pay for it?" Henry asked.

"3,450. Not a bad car either. Just needs a little work."

"All the best things do," Henry said.

Finally the following Thursday, Jamie came over and took her to the auto parts store to get what they needed to fix the car. They set to work and by the time he had to leave that day they had replaced the spark plugs and the antifreeze and the wiper blades.

Soon Anna's birthday rolled around and Beth invited her over. When Anna walked in everyone shouted "surprise" and Anna tried to pretend she was. Thankfully no one seemed suspicious that she knew. About halfway through the party she was talking to Derrek about the most recent Mets game when Jim walked up with a tall dark haired boy by his side. "Sorry to interrupt, Anna, this is my friend Kyle; he's on the football team at school. Kyle, this is my very best friend, almost like a sister, Anna. Anything happens to her, I will hunt you down like a dog," Jim said. He smiled then clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Okay," Kyle said nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Anna."

"You too. Ignore him, he's being overprotective. This is our mutual friend Derrek," Anna said smiling to ease his nerves.

"Sup?" Derrek said. Kyle nodded.

"Derrek, a minute?" Jim suggested. Derrek eyed Anna and Kyle but stepped way with Jim.

"So uh, Kyle ... Yankees or Mets?" Anna asked.

"Yankees, can't help it if I'm old school."

"Jets or Giants?"

"Giants, don't mess with what works."

"Basketball or hockey?"

"Hockey and before you ask, Rangers."

"Action or comedy?'

"Action."

"Drama or sci-fi?"

"If drama has action, drama, but if not then sci-fi."

"Rom-com or horror?"

Kyle blushed a bit and looked down. "I prefer animation to both, just don't tell anyone."

"Really?" Anna asked. He nodded. "Secret's safe with me."

"So what about you?" Kyle asked.

"Mets, Giants, hockey also the Rangers, action, then comedy, then drama, not a big fan of sci-fi and I haven't seen a horror movie in months. What do you know about the party we're at?" Anna asked.

"Sweet 16 for a very special girl. She's very pretty according to some of my buddies. Jim invited me. Said he was looking to set a friend of his up. She hasn't been on a date in a while."

"You like her?"

"Seems like my kind of girl. Aside from baseball, we seem to have a lot in common," Kyle said. "Why'd you ask about all those sports' teams?"

"You can tell a lot about a person from their favorite teams." It was true. Anyone who was a die-hard fan of a team even though rotten seasons, was a very trustworthy person. And it showed her how much they had in common.

"Anna, Mom's got cake," Beth said, interrupting them.

"Cake," Anna grinned.

"Don't let me stop you," Kyle said, smiling.

"Make a wish," Beth said as they stopped in front of the cake. Anna opened her mouth to blow out the candles then stopped and thought about it for a moment. She blew out the candles and everyone cheered, then cake was served.

"So, he was cute," Sofie said, strolling up.

"Sofie!" Anna grinned, hugging her cousin. "I'm glad you could make it. Absolutely dashing to see you. You must tell me all about your glamorous lifestyle," she said in a fake, posh tone. Anna and Sofie both laughed.

"It's nothing you don't already know about. Today's about you though. So tell me about the boy," Sofie prompted.

"His name is Kyle and he's on the football team. He's a friend of Jim's. I've seen him around but I don't really know him."

"Would you like to?" Sofie asked in all seriousness.

"Sofie!" Anna squealed, ducking her head.

"What? He's cute; he seems to be into you. Give him a chance, it could be fun."

"Or it could lead to heartbreak."

"If you fail, at least you fail while daring greatly."

"Don't quote Teddy Roosevelt to me. My grampa does that enough," Anna said.

"You used to be more fun," Sofie pouted.

Anna huffed and shoved her cousin's shoulder. "Okay, okay. So what do I do? 'Cause the longer I stand next to you the less cute I look."

"First off, that's not true and second, be yourself. You'll attract the best people that way."

"You're telling a high school student to be herself. Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Trust me, Anna, I've been there."

Anna blinked at her cousin, thinking over what she was saying. "Okay, I trust you."

"Good, now go talk to him. Find out if he likes you."

"And if he does?"

"Just go with it. Nothing major is going to happen today. At most he'll just ask you to go out with him in a few days."

"Okay." Anna nodded and walked back over to Kyle. "Hey," Anna said, "Cake?" Anna offered him the other slice in her hand.

"Sure, thanks." Kyle took it and bit into it. "So who were you just talking to?"

"My cousin Sofie. We don't see each other in person a lot, but she tries to come out for special occasions."

"Sounds like she really cares."

"She does. So what position do you play?"

"Corner back."

"That's great. That makes you one of the go-to guys on defense."

"During passing plays. You know, usually that gets a "huh" or a "what's that" response. Not many people get what a corner back is."

"By the time I was four my dad put a football in my hand. By six I could throw the perfect spiral."

"Sounds like your family is big on football."

"They are, Jets' fans. Never miss a game."

They continued to talk and by the end of the party, Kyle had asked her to go out with him some time. She agreed on the condition it was a double date, which he agreed to. "Oh, and Anna, happy birthday," he said. Kyle kissed her cheek then left. Once most of the rest of her friends were gone, Anna turned to Beth.

"OMG!" Beth squealed. "How perfect is that? Cute guy asking you out? That like never happens. Well, I mean it does but he's a football player and a cute senior. I guess wishes do come true."

"Calm down, Beth, it's just one date. He is really cute though."

"You said to go out with him; it had to be a double date, so Derrek or Jim?" Beth answered.

"You think Derrek would go?" Anna asked.

"I think he'd be less overprotective than Jim. Half of Jim's attention would be on you and that wouldn't be fair to his date."

"Yeah, you're right." Anna nodded.

"On top of that, Derrek's known you longer than Jim. Oh, take these." Beth picked up some gift bags from the table and handed them to Anna. "They're from me, Becky, Sarah, Jen, the baseball team, and I think there's even one from Jim. Oh, before I forget, Jen wanted me to tell you the one she got you is authentic."

"Thanks, Beth. And thanks for the party."

"Maybe next time, we'll surprise you. Don't give me that look," Anna had been looking at her indignantly. "We knew you knew about this two weeks ago."

"Derrek has a big mouth. Even if he means well."

"That he does. I'll see you on Tuesday," Beth said.

"Yeah, see you," Anna said. When she got home, she sat the gifts on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch.

"So how was it?" Sean asked from next to her.

"I had fun." Anna smiled.

"What'd ya get?" he asked, looking at the gifts on the table.

"Don't know, haven't opened them yet."

"When are you going to?"

"Relax kiddo," Anna said, seeing how excited he looked. "One would think you're more excited for my birthday than I am." Sean looked away from his sister, slightly embarrassed. Anna instantly felt bad. He was just trying to be excited for her and not be selfish and she had shut him down. She wrapped him in a hug. "I'm excited too though," she whispered to him. Sean grinned and Anna opened her presents. Contained inside were a few books, some graphic t-shirts, a pair of batting gloves, and then came Jen's gift.

"Is that ...?" Jack asked, looking up from his book.

"An authentic replica of Tom Seaver's jersey? Yes," Anna answered.

"Tom Seaver is the best pitcher the Mets have ever had," Jack said.

"Quite possibly the best Met ever," Anna said.

"Hey, Dad, look what Anna got," Sean said as Danny walked in the door.

Anna held up the jersey, showing him the back of it. "Who got you that?" Danny asked.

"My friend Jen," Anna said.

"The same Jen that was robbed for her iPhone?" Danny asked.

"No, different Jen."

"What'd Jim get you?" Jack asked.

Anna dug through the presents to find Jim's. "Oh," Anna laughed as she pulled the paper off. " _25 Best Scenic Road Trips in New York State_ ," Anna read off the cover of the book. "It's the same book he got when he learned to drive," Anna said.

"Planning a road trip?" Danny asked.

"No, but Jim says it's the best way to get anywhere," Anna said. "He's planning one for spring break this year."

"Dinner," Linda said.

Dinner the next night was full of love and laughter. Anna loved every minute of it. Finally dinner came to an end and Nicky and Jamie cleared the table. "You guys excited for school to start?" Erin asked.

"Kinda," Jack said. Sean agreed.

"Not really," Anna said as Jamie sat back down after setting desert plates on the table. "I mean sure, I miss my friends but cold weather, home work, and college worries, definitely not."

"Well, before all that, enjoy this," Nicky said, setting a cake in front of Anna. Anna grinned then blew out the candles. After she did she realized the kind of cake it was.

"Chocolate cheesecake?" Anna asked, looking up at her cousin.

"Oh, don't look at me," Nicky said, stepping to the side a bit, both so she could see Anna and so that when Anna bolted up out of her chair, she wouldn't be in the way. "That was all Uncle Danny's idea."

Anna looked from her cousin to her dad slowly. Danny was watching her with a neutral face. His hands were clasped in front of his mouth, elbows resting on the table, making it harder to tell what he was thinking but she could tell he was watching her waiting for a reaction. She smiled and rushed around the table throwing her arms around Danny's shoulders. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," Anna said. Danny smiled as her face glowed with pure happiness. A happiness he hadn't had directed towards him in a good 9 to 10 months.

"You're welcome," Danny said, rubbing a hand along her arms.

"Score one for Dad," Jack said, causing the entire table to laugh.

"Are we going to eat this cake or just stare at it?" Sean asked. She looked at him and could tell he was nearly drooling over the cake. She smiled and went back to her seat as Jamie sliced the cake. As it passed around the table, Anna couldn't wait to see what the year would bring them. Had she known, she would have tried to freeze the year right there so it wouldn't happen.

"I was talking to Sofie today after church and she told me something interesting about the party last night, Anna," Nicky said.

"What party?" Jamie asked.

"Anna's friend threw her a surprise birthday party yesterday," Sean said.

"You went to a party and didn't tell me about it?" Jamie asked. "I thought I was the cool uncle."

"You are the cool uncle, but it was just a birthday party. 30 or so friends, Beth's mom, dad, and grandma. Not like a college party or so I've been told. Anyway, what did she tell you, Nicky?" Anna asked.

"About this cute boy Kyle that asked you out."

"Nick-y!" Anna whined as Danny, Henry, and Frank looked up on a high alert.

"Was I not supposed to mention that?" Nicky asked. She didn't look the least bit sorry for bringing it up.

"He's cute and yes, he did ask me out but that's it," Anna said.

"How old is this kid?" Danny asked.

"17 and he's on the football team. That's all you're going to get out of me. I'm 16 and maybe I will get my heartbroken but that's what makes me stronger. I know you have 35,000 cops at your beck and call but you both need to start trusting me or when I do go to college, it'll be on the other side of the country and I may never come back."

"Anna," Frank warned. Anna stared at him for a moment then shook her head and took her plate into the kitchen. Jamie stood and followed her.


	38. What would

**monkeybaby, jlmayer, Pharmergirl, decadenceofmysoul, EmLikesToWrite, and ki4pak _all get big thank yous for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to everyone else who reads and is still adding it to their favorite and alert lists. And now without further ado, the chapter that's long overdue._**

* * *

Jamie walked into the kitchen after Anna's angry outburst and spotted her standing in front of the sink, her hands gripping the basin as she stared out the window above it. He walked over to her and set his plate in the sink then laid a hand on her shoulder. Her hands flexed but she didn't look at him. "I went too far, didn't I? Over a stupid boy," she asked.

"You've never been this defensive over a boy before," Jamie said gently. "Maybe this one is more important?"

"I don't know about more important, but he is the first guy to ask me out."

"Why does that matter?" Jamie asked. Anna looked up at him like she couldn't believe he was asking her that. Jamie just looked at her imploringly.

She looked back out the window and sighed. "I mean this one sets the bar, doesn't it? How my parents treat me this time and how things go between us sets the standard for every other date."

"Maybe, maybe not." Jamie shrugged. "As far as you going too far with what you said, maybe next time you get so angry or think things are that unfair, stop, take a deep breath, and ask 'what would Joe do?'."

"Uncle Joe would have sided with me."

"You think?" Jamie asked.

Anna turned and looked up at him. She sighed. "He would have agreed that I needed to be trusted but he wouldn't agree with me threatening to go to the opposite coast permanently."

"Yeah?" Jamie said lightly.

"Yeah," Anna sighed again. "I'll apologize for how I said it and the threat but I don't think I was wrong. Like I said, my dad is a detective for the NYPD and the security threat is minimal. I mean I live in Staten Island, I go to Catholic school, and seriously when was the last time Dad had a homicide case in Staten Island?"

"Your dad knows that, so does your grandpa, and they trust you. It's just everyone else they don't. It would probably kill him if something happens to you that he could have prevented."

"You mean physically?" Anna asked. Jamie nodded. "Uncle Jamie, I grew up in a family of cops, been shooting since I was 10, and can throw a baseball faster than about 75% of my baseball team. Most importantly though, I never go out with someone I don't know alone."

"Joe probably would have had you explain that."

"I know. Guess I have to." Anna wrapped her arms around her uncle and hugged him. He smiled and held her for a moment before Nicky and the boys brought the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. She pulled back and looked at her brothers. "Is Dad mad?" Anna asked.

"I wouldn't say mad, just not very happy," Jack said.

"Grampa too?"

"He didn't say another word."

Maybe you shouldn't have said it, Anna," Sean told her gently.

"I know, Sean," Anna sighed. She walked to the staircase and sat on the bottom landing, her chin resting on her hands, thinking over what to say.

"Something you want to say?" Frank asked, sitting down next to her.

"I shouldn't have threatened to go to college clear across the country," Anna mentioned.

"Okay," Frank said.

She waited but he didn't go on. By the look on his face, she knew he was waiting for her to. "And I apologize for my tone."

"Okay," he said again.

"I'm not apologizing for what I said. I know you and Dad want to protect me but I'm not the governor's daughter or the mayor's or the president's or a congressman's, my dad is a detective for the NYPD in Manhattan. I know that his job can be dangerous and sometimes he is targeted, but it's not fair to treat me like I'm a constant target. I deserve to be treated like a normal teen. If I can't use your job to my advantage then you shouldn't be able to either." Anna took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Grampa, I know what I'm doing." Anna swallowed then looked down at her hands.

"Parents worst fear," Frank said after a moment or two, "is seeing their child banged up or hurt in a way they could have prevented."

"But you can't keep me in a bubble forever. You didn't do it to your own kids, don't do it to your grandkids. I know that sometimes trust is a hard won road but you have to give a little for us to prove that you can trust us. I know that you had Aunt Erin followed when she was a kid or if she went somewhere and cops were around you had them watching out for her and I respect that. Believe me I know this world is scarier and tougher than it was when they were kids, but that's what makes us tougher. My dad—you have 35,000 cops on the force including the top brass. Of that, 300 are first grade detectives; that's one percent of the force. One percent. Now that doesn't mean that Dad is the top one percent, we all know that he could probably do a better job but he is very good and though I don't know everything he does, I know enough to know that there are dangerous people out there and you shouldn't trust everyone. I know that I do push nearly every boundary set for me—" she pleaded her case, looking up at him.

He interrupted her, "Let's be honest, you've gone at nearly every boundary like an armored division."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I know that I'm the only grandkid you worry about going to prison because I'm a lot like my dad. Uncle Joe told me that Grandma Mary kept a jar of money above the fridge just in case Dad ever needed bail money."

"You know, you're like your dad in a lot of good ways too."

"If you say so."

"You are very protective of your brothers and your cousin. On top of that you have a gut instinct that can't be taught."

"You think Dad knows all that?"

"He does."

"So I should apologize to him?"

"You think it's right?" Frank asked.

"I think it's what's expected of me," Anna answered, looking up at her grandfather.

"But you don't think you're wrong?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"That's for you to decide."

Anna nodded and Frank stood, walking over to his chair in the living room. Danny walked into the foyer, looked around, and then leaned against the doorjamb separating the living room from the entry way. He looked at her, his arms crossed over his chest and Anna felt like a perp in the interrogation room with him. "I'm sorry for my attitude and the threat but I won't apologize for what I said," Anna told him.

"You think I don't treat you like a normal teen?" Danny asked.

"I know you don't. I'm 90% sure that you've run background checks on all of my friends. Normal teens don't have to face that. The fact that this is actually a date means you're going to want to meet him and ask him all kinds of questions that I'm not sure I want him to face—"

"What's a date?" Danny asked. "You told us that he asked you out, but not that you said yes."

"Well, I did. And the plan is to go out Wednesday night."

"Oh, it is, is it?"

"Yes, at the moment," she said softly. "Look, Dad, I don't mind you meeting him or knowing that's who I'm going out with. That keeps bad things from happening. I just don't want to know that you've run him through the system. Trust me. Verify if you must, but don't let on that you don't trust me."

"No," Danny said. Anna's jaw dropped and she stared at him. "I have always trusted you. I know that sometimes it doesn't feel that way but I do. Between your mom and me, we've raised three pretty good kids."

"So you do trust me?"

"Of course I do. Do you really think I won't be able to find out who this Kyle kid is?"

"There are three Kyles on the football team."

"Are all three of them seniors?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that they're not all 17."

Danny nodded. "Why do you feel like you can't tell me about these guys?"

"Because I don't want the third degree. Dad, you do know I'm not going out with this guy alone, right? I've seen so many crime shows and heard so many horror stories about how things can go wrong that there is no way I'd go out with someone alone, especially someone I don't really know."

"I don't know that. It's been a while since you've told me things like that," Danny said.

"I'm a smart kid, Dad. I learn from you and the four other cops I was raised by. You'd be my first call if anything happened."

"If you could call. An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure."

"Maybe, but sometimes you miss all the fun," Anna said.

Danny laughed. "See, just like you," they heard. They both looked towards the kitchen to see Linda in the doorway. She walked over to the stairs and sat down next to her daughter. She brushed some hair out of Anna's eyes and smiled. "When I was your age," Linda said, "I rarely told my parents which boys I was going out with and when. I admit, sometimes I even lied to them and said I was out with friends when I was out with a boy I knew they didn't approve of. It led me to a lot of heartbreak and luckily I escaped 99% of things going wrong but, looking back, if I had ever been in any danger I would eventually come to appreciate them preventing it."

"I understand that, but if I don't get my heart broken, how will I ever know how good I actually have it?" Anna asked. It went quiet for a few moments. "You know, Jim's cousins call him a sheltered preppy boy. Private Catholic school, Staten Island, everything handed to him ... I'm not saying that everyone I go to school with is going to end up becoming a Fortune 500 CEO, a doctor, nurse, cop, priest, nun, or lawyer, but so few of them become criminals–violent criminals–that the statistics of me getting hurt now, are very low," Anna explained.

"We know that. Just like we know how safe our neighborhood is. Your dad knows that not everything he sees on the job will happen to his family but some of it will and it is cause for concern. Promise me that you will do a better job of telling us, or at the very least me, where you're going and who you'll be with. And you'll always call or text when plans change?" Anna looked from her mom to her dad worriedly. "We're not always going to verify it but if something does happen, it'll give the police a place to start."

"Have I ever told you I was out with friends and you eventually found out that I was out with a guy you didn't know, to your knowledge?" Anna asked.

Linda looked up at Danny as she thought it over. He shrugged but honestly couldn't remember a time when that had happened. "Not to my knowledge," Linda said.

"And can you promise that I won't get in trouble if I'm not doing anything illegal?" Anna asked.

"Just because something isn't illegal doesn't give you a free pass," Danny said.

"Okay but what if I'm not breaking the rules either?" Anna asked.

"Case by case. I will never promise that doing something in line with the rules and the law will keep you out of trouble, but we will hear you out before passing judgement or punishment," Linda said.

"Okay. I promise to do a better job of telling you where I'm going and who I'm with. And I'll try not to get so mad over your lack of trust."

"Perceived lack of trust," Danny corrected.

"Yeah, that."

"That's our girl," Linda said.

"So ... am I in trouble?" Anna asked.

"No, not this time," Linda said, quickly. It was almost as though she was trying to beat Danny to the punch.

Anna looked between the two of them then decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. So instead she changed the subject. "Mom, after school on Tuesday I was hoping—"

"Sorry kiddo, your brothers have soccer tryouts. Danny?" Linda asked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"My license?" Anna said. She clasped her hands in front of her and turned her big, brown, puppy dog eyes on her dad. "Please, I'm finally 16."

"Thursday, it's the only day I can do it."

"Dad!" Anna whined. Danny only stared her down. "Maybe Uncle Jamie—"

"Nope. You're under 18. It has to be a parent or guardian. Besides I'm not sure you deserve it."

"Please," Anna begged. "It could help with the boys and the errands and things like that. Please, please, please."

"Okay," Danny finally agreed. "I'll talk to Gormley, see what I can do."

"Thank you," Anna squealed. She launched herself up off the steps and across the room to hug him tight. "Thank you, thank you—"

"No promises," Danny said.

"I know, but thank you. Love you," Anna said. Danny smirked and hugged her back as Linda smiled.

"Now, the rest of the family has presents for you," Danny told her. Anna pulled back and looked up at him with a contemplative look on her face. "What? Don't you think you deserve presents?"

"It's not if I deserve them, I always deserve presents. Well ... almost always. But do I need them?"

"With presents it's not about what you need, it's about what you want. Now, scoot."

"Sir, yes, sir." Anna mock saluted him then went into the living room to see a couple gifts on the table. Anna opened her gifts and wasn't surprised by the baseball glove from Frank, the one she asked for, the book from Henry, the t-shirt from Jamie, or the DVDs from Erin and Nicky but when she got home she was shocked by the present from her parents.

* * *

Tuesday she found Jim waiting for her on the front steps of the school. "How was the party with the fam?" Jim asked as they walked inside.

"Great. Burgers, dogs, fries, and Dad even surprised me with chocolate cheesecake. My grandpa bought me a new ball glove and Mom and Dad got me a new smartphone. I mean not brand new on the market but new," Anna explained.

"Lucky kid," Jim said as they stopped at his new locker. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, says the boy who got his brother's hand-me-down truck for his birthday." Anna rolled her eyes and leaned back against the locker next to his.

Jim sighed and shut the door. "Heard Kyle asked you out."

"He did. Tomorrow night."

"You want me to—"

"No. Derrek and Krista are going with us."

"What? Why not me?" he asked confused.

"Because it's supposed to be a double date, not a date and an overprotective guard dog staring at me more than he is his date."

"You think that little of me, Anna?"

She could tell she had probably insulted him. "No," she pacified, "I just know you. Now, I have to get to class. Start the year off right and all."

"Look at you, being all responsible and what not. You driving yet?" Jim asked.

"Test is today after school if my dad can move some things around," Anna answered.

"Well, I'll see you around," Jim said. He headed off in the opposite direction and Anna sighed. She hated that she had insulted him but was thankful he didn't seem too upset about it. She headed off to class and hoped that by lunch time everything would be back to normal between them.


	39. School

_**Okay so first off like three or four guest reviewers asked me if I could seriously hurt or injure Anna. Really? Why would I ever do that? Yes it could show her how much Danny cares for her and it might change her attitude towards him but she's 16, and despite what is shown on TV some people go their entire lives without ever being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, big thanks to all those still reading and putting this story on their favorite/alert lists. Thanks to**_ **TillyPan, Jlmayer, monkeybaby, decadenceofmysoul, _and the guest_ becca _for reviewing the last chapter._**

* * *

That afternoon, Anna waited on the sidewalk in front of her school for a good five minutes and, not seeing her dad, she sighed and headed home, resolving herself to call the DMV when she got there to cancel the appointment. She was just out of sight of the school when a blue sedan pulled to a stop next to her on the curb. Anna looked at it curiously and found her dad behind the wheel when he put the window down. "Get in," Danny ordered. Anna stepped up to the car and looked in the window.

"If I'm going to test in this car, I have to drive it at least once. Please? Unless you want me to fail. That's your plan isn't it?"

"Don't get pulled over." Danny put the car in park and, after checking the mirror to make sure no car was coming, he climbed out and walked around the car.

Anna smirked as she walked around the opposite direction. "Oh, I can imagine that. Uni runs the plates and finds out they've pulled over an unmarked police car. Wonder what Grampa would say?" she asked as she checked for cars then opened the driver's side door.

"He'd wonder why I let a 16 year old civilian drive an unmarked police car," Danny answered, sliding in the passenger seat.

Anna tossed her backpack in the back seat and got settled behind the wheel. "So what did you tell your sarge?" Anna questioned.

"Oh, you know, following a lead." Danny shrugged.

"He accepted that?"

"I'm good at my job. Anna, are you really going out with this guy tomorrow?"

"Yes. And my friends Derrek and Krista are going with us."

"What if I said you couldn't go? That ever cross your mind? Did you ever think of asking?"

"Why do you think me not asking you means I didn't ask? I'm 16 and there are some things a 16-year-old girl doesn't ask her dad. Mom knew since Saturday night. She said it was okay."

"Of course she did." Danny shook his head.

"Are you mad?"

"Your mom said yes? No. She could have told me though."

"She tell you everything? Better question, do you tell her everything?"

"There are some things I can't tell your mother. She knows that and if it was about you kids, she knows I'd tell her."

"I'm sorry. It's kinda my fault."

"Anna," Danny started.

"No, it's my fault. I could have asked you both and I didn't."

"I know why you didn't and I don't really blame you. Take a left at the next light."

"I'm still sorry," Anna admitted.

Danny nodded. Anna checked in with the lady at the desk who handed her a clipboard and told her to fill it out. She breezed through the forms until she came to the last two. The first was information on the car she'd be using for the test and the second was the form that confirmed she had the required hours of driving with a supervising driver. She handed the clipboard to her dad who filled out the first form and looked at her. "If I don't sign this, you don't get your license and I can keep you in pigtails and princess dresses."

"Dad!" Anna was outraged.

"But," he went on as if she hadn't spoken, "that also means you won't talk to me for three weeks." Anna stared at him. "I know what I'd prefer," Danny said. He scrawled his name across the form and he handed her the clipboard back.

"Love you." Anna kissed his cheek then returned the clipboard and forms to the desk.

The woman looked them over then looked at Anna. "Okay, just have a seat at that computer and follow the onscreen instructions. When you're done, have a seat back over there and an instructor will be will you shortly." Anna nodded and took the written test. Not long after that, Anna sat back down with her dad.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"It didn't say, but if I did pass, the instructor will be out soon," Anna told him. "How come we didn't go home first? We could have brought my car and you wouldn't have gotten in trouble for letting me use an unmarked police car."

"Because your car has a burnt headlight. I did go there first. Figured I'd pick up your car then pick you up. I saw the headlight and figured the sedan was the best bet because you've never driven the Jeep. One of the worst things you can do is take your test in a car you're unfamiliar with and fail your test. Especially if they make you do parallel parking."

"That's what the book says."

"You'll be fine. Remember what your uncle and I taught you and you'll be fine. Relax."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ms. Reagan, a moment?" The clerk motioned her over. Anna looked at her dad nervously but went over to the clerk. "According to our system, the car you'll be using for the road test is an unmarked police car. Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am registered to the 5-4 squad out of Manhattan."

"And may I ask how you got the car to use?"

"See the man I was sitting with? You'll see a gold badge shaped object on his belt, that's my dad and that's his gold detective shield for the NYPD. Richmond County still falls under NYC and NYPD jurisdiction. I've read the driving guide cover to cover and googled the rules for the road test. When it comes to the car, all it says is it has to be in good, working condition with working lights, seatbelts, and airbags. Nowhere does it say the car has to be in my name, just registered and insured, which as you can see, it is."

"I see. Okay. The examiner should be out in the next few minutes."

"What was that about?" Danny asked as Anna plopped into a chair next to him.

"The car. She was trying to say I couldn't use it because it's a cop car. It's all straightened out now though."

"Okay." They waited for a few more minutes before the examiner came out and called her name. She stood and walked over to him. He took her permit and they went out to the car. He looked it over then told her to turn on the lights and each turn signal. He checked the back then climbed in the passenger seat.

"Ms. Reagan, I'm Instructor Smith, whenever you're ready, put it in drive and pull out to that intersection," he said, scribbling on the paper on the clipboard in front of him. Anna nodded, checked her mirrors, and started the car. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out to settle her nerves before pulling out of the parking spot. They drove around for close to 20 minutes and then he told her to go back to the DMV. "Now, park between those two cars on the curb there."

Anna looked at the black and gold cars and worked herself up to it. She pulled up next to the front car and slowly backed into the spot. She straightened the car out and shut off the engine. "Is that good?"

"This your first licensing test?" Mr. Smith asked. Anna nodded. "You've done better than a lot of other 16 year olds have."

"So ... I passed?"

Mr. Smith looked over his paperwork before he looked back at her. "Keep an eye on your speed, Ms. Reagan, or eventually you'll lose your license but yes, you passed." He handed her a piece of paper. "Take that to the receptionist and she'll take your picture. You'll get your class DJ license in two to three weeks in the mail. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." They got out and went inside. "Hey, Dad," Anna said, walking over to him and keeping her face neutral.

Danny did his best to discern the results but for once he couldn't tell. "Yeah, kiddo?" Danny hoped for the best.

"I passed." Anna grinned.

Danny didn't show how relieved he was. "Of course you did," he stated. "Never any doubt." Anna smiled widely and walked to the counter. It wasn't long before they were on their way. Danny dropped her off and went back to work. Anna meanwhile got started on her homework. She had just finished Math when the front door opened. Anna looked up, debating for a brief moment whether or not to go for her dad's gun in the closet, then saw her mom and brothers.

"I made it, Anna!" Jack told her.

"That's great, Jack," Anna answered.

"Me too," Sean said. He sounded less happy than Jack did though.

"You don't sound quite as happy," Anna said as Linda set the pizza boxes on the table.

"It's a different team," Sean said.

"A chance for you not to be known as Jack's little brother. You'll get out there on the field and show them how amazing you can be and not as Jack's little brother."

"Thanks, Anna."

"I know it's hard, not having your brother there because you'll miss him but it'll help you get ready for next year when you and Jack are in different schools okay?"

Sean nodded. "Did you get to take the test today?" he asked.

"I did, and I passed. I get my license in two weeks in the mail."

"But you passed?" Jack asked confused.

"It's the way New York does it. Mom, are you okay? You haven't said anything since you came in." Anna looked at her mom.

"I'm fine. Did your dad say when he'd be home?" Linda wondered.

"No," Anna answered, shaking her head.

"Okay. Go ahead and eat," Linda told them. She smiled at her kids and went back into the living room. Anna stared after her mom for a minute but went into the kitchen and got plates, glasses, and milk. After dinner, the boys rushed outside to enjoy the last few hours of sunshine and Anna put the extra pizza in the fridge before joining her mom on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Linda answered, staring at her magazine.

"Is everything okay between you and Dad?"

Linda looked at her daughter and smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

"But Mom—"

"Sometimes couples go through tough times. I have no doubt that your father loves me and he knows that I love him. A lot of things can play into it. We'll work through it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go play with your brothers."

Anna watched her mom for a moment but stood and went out back with her brothers.

Wednesday afternoon the doorbell rang just after five and Sean raced to answer it. He opened the inside door and looked at the boy. He looked very familiar but he wasn't sure where from. "Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Anna," the boy answered.

The outside door was pushed open by a hand over Sean's head. "Come on in, Derrek," Linda said from behind Sean. Sean moved and Derrek entered the house. He ran a hand through his dark hair as Sean bolted off to find Anna. "You can relax. Danny's not home." Derrek relaxed; thankful he didn't have to go through a round of 20 questions. "Is Kyle in the car?" Linda asked.

"Uh, no. He had football practice so he's going to meet us there. It's a diner not far from here. We'll have her home by 9:30," Derrek said.

"Good," Linda said.

"Hey, Mom, Derrek," Anna bounced down the stairs towards them.

"Ready to go?" Derrek inquired.

"Yep. I'll be home by 11," Anna grinned.

"Your curfew is 10:30 and Derrek already said you'd be home by 9:30," Linda said.

"Derrek!" Anna wined.

Derrek stared at her. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "What? I have to have Krista home by 10. Unless you want to wait in the car while I make out with her, I'm dropping you off first."

"Whatever. I'll text if plans change," Anna told her mom. "Derrek and Kyle's numbers are on the fridge and it's the Bluebird Diner on Thompson Street. I have my cell if something comes up."

"Okay, stay safe," Linda cautioned.

"Yes, ma'am," Anna replied. Anna bid goodbye to her brothers then walked out with Derrek to his car. As they drove to the diner, Anna leaned into the front seat and glanced from Derrek to Krista. "So what exactly does one talk about on a first date?"

"Interests, hobbies, movies, just get to know him," Krista suggested.

"Find out what he does for fun, his favorites; tell him the same about you. Worse comes to worse, you can always talk about the Giants," Derrek said.

"Makes sense," Anna said.

"Hey, we'll be right there. You run out of things to talk about or it gets uncomfortable, we'll cover and if you ever want to go home ..." Derrek stopped at a red light and looked at her.

"I'll let you know," Anna agreed. That didn't happen though. They talked about food, school, movies, music, and football. They didn't talk about baseball. Anna wondered about it but figured it was because they liked two different teams that had one of the longest rivalries in the MLB.

Anna got home to find both of her parents on the couch enjoying a bottle of wine. When she shut the door, they looked at her. "You have fun?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Anna answered, leaning back against the door.

"The least he could have done was walk you to the door," Danny said.

"He could have but it would have been Derrek, not Kyle. No way was I getting into a car with a guy I don't know well."

"That's our girl. Oh, speaking of, how are classes this year?" Linda asked.

"Mom, it was the second day of classes. But I looked at the syllabus and it doesn't look too hard. As long as I stay organized. Uh ... there's a football game on Friday, first home game of the year, and a bunch of my friends are going. Can I go too?"

"Last minute, Anna? You know better than that," Linda said.

"I know, Mom, but I didn't know I wanted to go. It's just at my school, lot of people around, no danger. Please?" Anna asked.

"Curfew on weekends?" Linda pressed wondering what the girl would answer.

"11. I don't know what time the game is over but it can't possibly take four hours, could it?"

"What do you think, Danny?" Linda turned to her husband.

"We trust her, more than we did last month. It's at a high school, a lot of people will be around, to include family friends. What could go wrong?" Danny suggested.

Anna and Linda both stared at him in disbelief. It was very rare for him to take Anna's side. "Please, Mom?" Anna asked, turning her eyes back to her mom.

Linda looked from her husband to her daughter and back. "Okay, you can go," Linda said.

"Thanks, Mom. Gotta go tell Beth." Anna moved towards the stairs. Danny stood and slid in front of her giving her a look. "Thanks, Dad." Danny hauled her into his arms and held her tight. Anna rolled her eyes but gave him a quick hug. When he let her go she rushed upstairs and texted Beth who told her that was great and she could give Anna a lift if she needed it. Anna thanked her and got online to talk to Sofie about the date.

* * *

Come Friday night, Anna found herself huddled in her St. Agatha's baseball hoodie during a rainy halftime in the student section. Beth was supposed to be coming back with cocoa but there was no sign of her as of yet. Something warm wrapped around her shoulders and Anna looked to see Jim's brother standing there. "Mom sent me over. Said to make sure you were warm and dry. She would have sent Jim but she's not sure where he disappeared to," he told her. Anna looked down to see he had wrapped a beach towel around her shoulders.

"Tell her thanks," Anna said, looking back at him.

"Sure, have fun." Jim's brother walked off and a few moments later Beth was back.

"Nice towel," Beth said, dropping into the seat next to Anna.

"Thanks, what took you so long?" Anna asked.

"My mom wanted to talk." Beth handed over Anna's cocoa. Anna took it and wrapped half the towel around Beth. "Where'd you get the towel? Did I miss a free give away?"

"Jim's mom sent it over."

"She did?" Beth raised her eyebrow and gazed at Anna skeptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna snapped. She stared at her friend trying to figure out what was going on behind those hazel eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Beth said. She smiled trying to look innocent.

"But?" Anna wasn't buying it.

"Well ... Jim kinda goes out of his way to take care of you."

"And?"

"And ... Well ... have you ever considered he could like you?"

"We've been friends since the seventh grade, of course he likes me."

"As more than a friend, Anna."

"Come on, he does not. He's a friend."

"So you don't have any feelings of the romantic variety towards him?"

"Even if I did, he doesn't like me like that. If he did, why would he try to set me up with Kyle?"

Beth shrugged. "Mates before dates?"

"He could have told Kyle I had my eye on someone else and it was a no go," Anna answered.

"Sometimes we have to have our heart shattered before we can see what's right in front of us."

"Don't quote me back to me."

"It's what you told me when Jason and I broke up. Still don't know who's right in front of me but ... Anyway. You can't only date your soulmate. Sometimes you have to see what's out there before you find your way home."

Anna shot Beth a look as any verbal response would have been drown out by the thunderous applause for their team returning to the field. After the game they met Jim, Derrek, Krista, Todd, Sara, and Josh in the parking lot. They talked about the game for a bit waiting for Kyle and few other friends to join them. When Kyle did come out, he walked up behind Anna and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, where's everyone going from here?" Kyle asked, looking around the group.

"How about we head to Crash's?" Derrek mentioned. "Milkshakes, food, video games." Almost everyone agreed.

"Would love to but I can't," Anna said.

"Come on, babe," Kyle groaned, "it's not a school night and it's not even Saturday."

"Yeah, but my parents will flip if I'm not home by curfew."

"Call them; see if they'll extend it."

Anna glanced at Jim and Derrek, both who shrugged. They didn't care either way. As long as she wasn't getting in trouble they'd love to have her but if she would they'd rather have her go home. She could always come out with them some other time. "Hello?" Linda answered the phone.

"Hey, Mom. I know my curfew is 11 but—"

"But?"

"Well, my friends were talking and we were wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if we went to Crash's. Extend my curfew by half an hour?"

"I don't know this kid. I'm not sure ..."

"Mom, Crash's is the name of the nearby bowling alley. Milkshakes, nachos, and an arcade."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Anna, not tonight. Maybe next time."

"But Mom!"

"I said no, Anna."

"Fine, I'll be home soon." Anna hung up and looked at Kyle. "Sorry, handsome, my 'rents are a no go."

"You sure?"

"Dude, her dad's a Marine, no means no," Todd mentioned.

"He's right, they won't let me go. Somebody give me a ride home?" Anna asked.

"Sure, come on," Jim answered.

"I'll see you later, Kyle," Anna said. They hugged, then she kissed his cheek before leaving with Jim.

"Do you think it's weird? You leaving with me instead of with him?"

"Jim, I barely know him or trust him. I know you and you would never hurt me."

"How much longer before you think you can trust him?" Jim asked, opening the door for Anna.

"I don't know, I've known him for a week." Anna climbed in the cab of the truck.

"He's a good guy, Anna. He's never cheated or hurt any girl that I know of. Just trust him."

"Give it a few more weeks and if you don't like me not trusting him so much, then stay out of it."

"Fine." Jim was silent the rest of the ride home. "Home sweet home."

"Thanks for the ride. And thank your mom for the towel," Anna said. Jim nodded.

* * *

 _ **Oh, hey, if any of my old reviewers, who haven't reviewed in a while are still out there, I'm glad you're still reading this even if you find nothing to say.**_


	40. Distracted

_**Thanks to**_ **ki4pak, decadenceofmysoul, jlmayer, monkeybaby, ItsJustBecca _for reviewing the last chapter. I hate to complain but maybe next time if you have a few extra seconds when reviewing could you tell me what you loved so much about it or why it was a great update? The simple fact that you love it or it was a great update makes me feel good but it leaves me a little confused as to why it was so good._**

 ** _Anyway thanks to the rest of you for reading and favoriting and following it. Now on to Season 3._**

 _Contains references to and scenes from episode 3x1._

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Anna continued to go out on double dates with Kyle and Jamie dropped by about once a week to help her fix her car. "Tell me what's been going on for the past couple of weeks," Jamie said one afternoon.

"Do you remember Nicky mentioning that guy Kyle asked me out?" Anna asked.

Jamie looked up from the engine. "Yeah?"

"I've been out with him a few times over the past couple of weeks. I think I'm starting to fall for him."

"That a good thing?"

"I don't know." Anna shrugged. "He's sweet and cute and seems to be into me."

"But ..."

"I'm not sure I can trust him."

"He done anything to make you suspicious of him?"

"Not really and Jim says he's a good guy but I guess, like Dad, I'm suspicious of everyone."

"Hey, don't worry too much. Trust is earned over time. Take it slow, see where it goes. He may surprise you."

"Am I really getting advice from my uncle about my love life?"

"I may be your uncle but I was still a teenager when you were born. I've always thought that we were closer than just uncle and niece."

Anna stared at her uncle in shock. "Of course I love you, Uncle Jamie."

"You just don't want my advice?"

"I don't know if it's weird or not."

'Does it matter what anyone else thinks?" He stood up from bending over the engine.

"Of course not."

"And I've been there, right?"

"Yeah," Anna grudgingly agreed.

"Then what does it matter if I'm your uncle? Shouldn't it just matter that I know what I'm talking about?" Jamie asked plainly.

"Yeah," Anna sighed.

"If I ever make you uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop." Anna nodded and Jamie got back to work on the engine. "Start her up," Jamie said eventually. "Let's hear her run."

"Him," Anna corrected but got behind the wheel and fired the car up. Jamie watched the engine for a moment as he listened to it run. Then he shut the hood. "We good?" Anna asked.

"Let's take _him_ for a drive, then I'll be comfortable telling you for certain either way," Jamie said, sliding into the passenger seat. Anna raced inside and got her bag, told her mom where she was going then joined her uncle in the car. They drove around Staten Island for a while. Jamie didn't find anything that concerned him so they drove back to the house. "Well, Anna, looks like we're done here. Can't do any body work to it. That's out of my league."

"Can you recommend a body shop?"

"Not in Staten Island. Sorry, kid."

"That's okay, I'll figure it out."

"I'm real sorry," Jamie insisted.

"It's fine, Uncle Jamie. No big deal. I'll find something. Maybe one of my friends knows," Anna told him. When she smiled, he didn't feel so bad.

* * *

At school a few days later, Anna was talking to Jim and Derrek and a few of their other friends when the subject of cars came up. They talked about Jim's truck, Todd's Jeep, and Josh's brand new Hyundai before they all looked at her. "You have a car, don't you?" Todd asked.

"It's a Camaro, right?" Derrek asked. "I think I saw it in your drive the other day."

"'95 cherry red Camaro. My mom won't let me drive it to school unless I have to work late. Needs some body work though. Just finished with the engine," Anna answered.

"Where you taking it?" Josh asked.

"Not sure yet. You got a place?" Anna asked.

"You know who you should ask?" Todd said. "Kyle. He's got a cousin or friend or a friend of a friend who owns a body shop. Maybe he could get you a good deal."

"You think?"

"Maybe, but we have to get to class. Headmistress at six o'clock," Derrek said.

Jim shut his locker door and they all headed off. She noticed he hadn't said much other than about his car.

"Anna, are you coming to my soccer game this weekend?" Jack asked after school.

"This weekend?"

"Friday after school? Please Anna?"

"I ..." Anna pulled out her phone and pulled up her work schedule. "I have to work that day until at least eight but I may be able to work in a break to see at least part of your game."

"Promise?" Jack asked.

"I will do my best to make it to part of your game, just not all. And that's a promise."

"Okay."

* * *

So after a long afternoon of coffee, soda, a broken dishwasher and lots of orders, Anna drove to the soccer field and plopped down next to Sean on the bench just in time to watch the last 15 minutes of the game. "You made it," Linda said.

"Yeah, lunch break and a broken dishwasher. So between running orders each of us had to hand wash a load of dishes. Hence why I'm all wet. Is my gym bag in the back of the Jeep?" Anna asked.

"I think so." Their attention turned back to the game and in the last few seconds all the Reagans were on their feet when Jack charged down the field with the ball. They cheered with the rest of the crowd as Jack scored the winning goal then he rushed over to his dad. Danny congratulated his son but seemed distracted by something. There was talk of ice cream as they headed to their cars.

"Anna, you in for ice cream?" Erin asked.

"Can't, gotta get back to work," Anna answered. "Mom, keys?"

"Dad has them," Linda told her over the sound of a car backfiring.

Anna rolled her eyes then peaked in the back window of the Jeep to see her black gym bag on the floor right behind the back seat. "Dad!" Anna called, turning to her father. "Dad!" Danny didn't answer and was staring after a car pulling off down the street.

"Danny!" Linda called. Danny finally looked back at his family. "Unlock the Jeep."

When it was, Anna popped the hatch and grabbed her bag leaving the hatch open for Jack who had his soccer stuff and Linda who had a cooler and a camp chair. Then she turned to her brother. "Great game Jack. I'd hug you but I'm dirty so ... high five?" Jack held up a hand and she high fived him. "Want to hear all about it when I get home, okay?" Jack nodded. Anna ruffled Sean's hair then called goodbye to the rest of the family.

"Be careful," Frank answered.

"Always." Anna climbed into her car, tossed the bag in the back, and went back to work.

* * *

"How'd the game go?" Lou asked as Anna got back to work washing dishes.

"Got to see him kick the game-winning goal so thank you very much for that."

"I'll send him pie."

"He'll be in bed by the time I get home."

"He can still have it tomorrow, right?"

"What happened to your rule, nobody gets free pie?" Anna asked.

"I'm the owner, I can give away all the pie I like but only I can."

"If you say so," Anna answered. She smiled and tried not to let him see her roll her eyes.

"Get back to work," he said sarcastically. As Anna drove home that night she continued to debate whether or not to ask Kyle about the body shop. On one hand it would get her car all done up and looking new as well as putting an end to worrying about something falling apart. However she wasn't sure where their relationship stood and didn't want to damage it if they weren't anything more than casually dating. She got home and put the pie for Jack on the counter with a note then dumped her dirty work clothes on the pile in the laundry room. As she walked out, she heard her parents talking in the living room. She hadn't even noticed them when she had gone to the kitchen with the pie. She rounded the corner from the laundry room into the living room and noticed they were sitting on the couch, kissing.

"Oh come on, gag me," Anna whined. "Couldn't you just wait until I was upstairs?"

Danny and Linda looked at their daughter. "How was work?" Linda asked.

"Busy," Anna answered. "I've got homework so I'll let you get back to kissing or grilling Dad about why he was distracted at the end of the game. Night."

"Straight to bed kiddo," Danny said.

"Night," Linda added.

Anna went upstairs to Jack and Sean's room. She saw Sean was asleep so she crept over to Jack's bed. "Hey, Bubba," Anna whispered as not to wake Sean. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hi," Jack answered.

"My boss wanted to congratulate you on the win so he sent me home with some of our famous apple pie. It's weird. We're an Italian Diner but we're famous for our apple pie."

"Thank you."

"Sorry I couldn't be there for the whole game."

"I understand. It's okay. You were busy." Jack looked at his hands for a moment. "Do you think everything is okay with Mom and Dad?"

Anna swallowed. She knew her mom and dad were concerned about money and that meant her mom was upset he was working so much but her little brother didn't need to worry about any of that. The best move here was to reassure her brother and help him get to sleep. "I know it is. Dad may be distracted by something but he loves Mom. They were kissing before I came up here. Don't worry, family always comes first. Dad knows that. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, Dad just seems distant."

"Prolly his case. I'm sure it's something he can't shake. When he solves it, he'll be the same Dad we know and love." Jack nodded. "Good, now get some sleep. It's been a long day." She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head and he hugged her. Anna did part of her homework in her room before shutting off her light and trying to get some sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, Danny had already headed off for work and their mom seemed distracted. "Mom, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm?" Linda asked.

"He asked if you're okay," Anna said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about your dad's case. It's a tough one today."

"He's tough he can handle it," Sean said.

"From the mouth of babes," Anna smiled.

"Yeah. Listen, there are going to be a few changes around here," Linda said.

"Changes? What kinda changes?" Jack asked nervously.

"Your father and I have talked and we've decided that I'm going to be picking up a few shifts now and then at St. Victor's hospital. I start in a few days and that means, Anna, you're going to need to babysit for your brothers on occasion and sometimes I won't be able to make it to you boys' practices. Either Dad or I will always try to be here for bed time though."

"What if I have to work?" Anna asked.

"Then we'll call Nicky or Pops or try to get another sitter."

"Jack's almost 13, can't we stay home alone? You let us stay with Anna when she was 13," Sean mentioned.

"When Anna was 13 she didn't flush Army men down my toilet to see if they'd fit. She could also keep her room clean for more than a day. I don't want to think what would happen if I left the two of you home alone."

"Alright," Sean sighed. Neither he nor Jack seemed happy about though.

After breakfast, the kids finished their homework and Linda got a phone call. "Mama? What's wrong?" Anna asked, seeing the look on her mom's face when she hung up.

"That was Dad. His partner has been taken hostage," Linda explained.

"By who? What do they want?"

"They want your dad."

Anna observed her mom as the woman refused to look at her daughter. "And he's going to do exactly what they say to get her back, even if it means walking into a trap." Linda glanced at Anna wondering how she came up with that. "Can we see him before he does?"

She looked at her. "I don't think so. They'll probably be gearing up and we don't want to be in the way."

"But you're going to see him," Anna protested. Linda nodded. "Well, he's an amazing dad and we know that he's going to do his best to come home to us. He always does," Anna said more to her brothers than her mom.

"That's right," Sean agreed.

"Give Dad this." Jack pulled the rabbit's foot from his pocket. "He needs it more than I do now."

"He'll bring it back, I promise," Linda told him. She looked at Anna. "Look after your brothers." She grabbed her bag and keys and was out the door.

"Anna," Sean said.

"Dad's going to be fine." Anna tried to smile convincingly but she wasn't sure how much she believed it so she wasn't sure how convincing it was. Anyone stupid enough to take a cop hostage was dangerous and probably didn't have a plan to get what they wanted. They also probably didn't have an exit strategy, no way to get out of it. The last thing Anna wanted though was to worry her brothers so she shook off her thoughts and put a much more convincing smile on her face and suggested they watch their favorite move. Jack popped it in the player and they all sat down to watch it. Soon their mom was home. "Everything okay?" Anna questioned.

"Not sure yet," Linda answered.

"Would you tell us if it wasn't?"

"Of course I would."

"And now it's don't worry, right? We're not, Dad can handle it."

Just as the movie ended, Linda looked at her phone then left the room. Anna waited for about 20 minutes for her mom to come back in the room but she didn't. Anna suggested the boys play a video game and stood. Jack sighed. "Play a loud, violent game so we don't hear what you and Mom say about what's going on with Dad."

"That's my brother." Anna grinned. She walked into the kitchen and looked at her mom as she leaned against the counter next to the fridge. "Mom, what's going on?"

Linda studied her daughter carefully then looked towards the living room to see a game on the TV. "Anna, do you remember a man named Benjamin Walker?" Linda asked.

Anna's brow furrowed as she tried to gauge why this man was important. She looked worried and that usually meant he wasn't a good man. The more she observed Linda, the more Anna realized just how not good he was. Then she remembered something. "Didn't Dad put him away a while ago? The guy that liked to blow up ... bank vaults right? I think I was Sean's age right?"

"Eight years ago."

"Okay." Anna blinked. It hit her. "He's the one that took Detective Curatola to get Dad. Dad being Dad did exactly that. He traded himself for his partner." Anna swallowed, nodding as she worked it through in her head. "Okay, Dad's smart. One of the best detectives. You said they were gearing up for something, most likely to get her back. So he had snipers and ESU. They should have been able to track this man down and take him out but the look on your face tells me that's not what happened." Linda bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. "So he traded himself for Jackie, but the ESU team didn't take Walker out so he must have had some kind of leverage to make them stand down. Either a gun on Jackie, but with NYPD trained snipers that wouldn't be that much of a threat, so I'm thinking he had a bomb, he was a demolitions expert. ESU stands down, Dad would have no choice but to do what Walker said most likely go with him and if he did have a bomb he could make sure they weren't followed. Dad would still have his phone and they could track him that way and everything will work out. Don't worry, Mom, he's going to be okay."

"Yeah." Linda's smile didn't reach her eyes though.

"What aren't you telling me? Does he not have his phone?" Anna pulled out hers and Linda put a hand over it.

"He isn't answering, sweetie."

"But you were just on the phone with someone."

"Your aunt Erin. She'll work it out."

"What? Please tell me."

"Don't tell the boys. Your dad texted me a taxi medallion number."

"Last thing I want to do is scare them. Why would he ... unless ... Walker could have made him dump his phone and if he was driving a taxi ... without Dad's GPS enabled phone the only way to track Dad would be through the taxi. Nearly all taxis these days have GPS so the company doesn't get stiffed or the cab can be recovered if stolen or the driver goes rogue. However that doesn't solve the problem completely if Walker switches cars or disables the GPS."

"I'm sure Dad's fine. He's just getting checked over by the EMT's and he'll call when he has a chance," Linda assured her.

"Yeah, okay." Anna tried not to roll her eyes. "I'll go watch Sean kick Jack's butt and you'll get back to me when you have a better idea of where Dad is."

"Just like her dad," Linda muttered as Anna left the kitchen. It was about two hours and several video games later before their mom came back into the living room. "Hey, I got a call from Dad," Linda said. All three kids looked up.

"Is his partner okay?" Jack asked.

"Jackie is fine, so is Dad, and he'll be home in time for dinner."

"And the guy who took Jackie?" Anna asked.

"There was no other choice," Linda said softly.

So by dinner time all three kids were waiting patiently on the couch for their dad to come through the door. When he did, the only difference was his suit was all dirty. Anna was instantly up on her feet and rushed over to hug him. Danny was surprised but accepted the hug none-the-less. After a few moments, he looked at his boys who were still on the couch. He wondered why they didn't seem quite as excited to see him. Then it hit him that maybe she knew more than they did. It really wouldn't surprise him. "What? Aren't you two happy to see me?" Danny asked as Anna pulled back.

"Of course we are." Jack and Sean got up and hugged him too. Danny held them close then pulled Anna back to him wrapping his arms around his three babies. He took a deep breath and his eyes slid shut, all the tension leaving his body. He let the breath out and let his children go. "Boys, go wash up for dinner. Anna, I want to talk to you for a moment."

Jack and Sean made their way upstairs as Danny lead Anna into the kitchen where Linda was. "What's up, Dad?" Anna asked.

"Tell me what you think happened," Danny said.

Anna shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"About today. You either know something or think you do. You only hug me like that when you're scared or relieved so spill it," Danny ordered. Anna swallowed, sighed, and told him the conversation she had with her mother. "You came up with all of that from a taxi medallion number, the name Benjamin Walker, and the fact that he had taken Jackie hostage?"

"I guess I watch too many cop shows and action movies." Anna shrugged.

Danny dismissed her and she went to wash up. Once he was sure they were alone, Danny turned to his wife unsure of how Anna came up with all that. Even with watching crime shows and action movies, there shouldn't have been a way for her to figure it out. "Danny, what aren't you telling me?" Linda asked, seeing the worried look on his face.

"Anna ... she got all that and she's only 16. I'm just glad she didn't figure out that he made me drop my gun too."

"You went with him unarmed?" Linda's eyes grew wide.

"He's a demolitions expert and had a bomb."

"You're home now, you're okay, and you're here for our kids. That's all that matters," Linda told him. Danny nodded, kissed her, and went to wash up.


	41. babysitting

_**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and those still adding this to their favorite/alert lists. Also thanks to**_ **monkeybaby, Pharmergirl, _and_ decadenceofmysoul _for your comments on the last chapter. Unfortunately for you Jim/Anna fans you'll have a few more chapters of Anna/Kyle to wade through. Also to the guest who reviewed but left no name, while only 46 percent of New Yorkers own cars, if you were to look at Staten Island alone the number of homes that own cars is 84 percent. It is also the only borough that has no mass public transit line. There is no subway system and the bus system is limited though they do have a few buses that run 24 hours._**

 _Contains a scene from episode 3x1 and reference to a deleted scene from 3x2._

* * *

Sunday afternoons. Typically a time filled with heated debate, life lessons, and family. This time was no different. The topic of discussion, Danny's case. Nicky triggered the discussion when she asked if Frank had been worried when he found out what had happened with Danny. "Wasn't worried a bit," Frank answered, "He had my lucky rabbit's foot."

"You mean my lucky rabbits foot," Henry corrected.

"I thought it was mine," Jack said confused.

"Don't worry, it's still yours," Danny responded, raffling his son's hair.

"You know luck doesn't actually exist. It's basically just skill combined with opportunity and quick thinking," Anna said.

"If you say so." But it didn't sound like Henry believed her. Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're just glad you came back in one piece," Erin told her brother as they all took seats at the dinner table.

"Seriously, from now on, anybody Danny arrests gets sent off with a plate of homemade cookies and a note that says _'Nothing personal'_ ," Linda said.

"All jokes aside, I want to take a moment and acknowledge someone special," Danny said, sliding into his seat, "'cause I never would have gotten through this if I didn't have the best partner a cop could have."

"Yeah. Jackie is getting homemade cookies, flowers, a cake ..." Linda trailed off.

"I was talking about you," Danny answered. He smiled at her causing her to smile and then he kissed her lightly.

"Aw!" Erin cooed.

"Uncle Danny, that was the sweetest thing ever," Nicky agreed.

"It really was, I might cry," Erin added.

"Aw," Danny muttered.

"I might puke," Jamie said, causing the table to laugh.

"Jamie," Linda scolded light heartily.

"I'm with him," Anna answered, jerking her thumb towards her uncle. Danny rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Everything alright, Francis?" Henry asked, seeing how worried his son looked at the other end of the table.

"Never better, Pop," Frank answered. "Erin?"

"Sure, Dad," Erin said. Everyone became still and bowed their heads as Erin said the blessing.

After grace and throughout dinner, Anna snuck looks at her grandfather to see he looked worried about something. So when there was a lull in conversation, Anna spoke up. "Grampa, are you worried about the vote of no confidence?" Anna asked.

"Where'd you hear about that?" Frank asked as everyone looked at Anna.

"On the news last night. The president of the policemen's unit was calling for one because of what you said about the Officer Blake shooting. The way you apologized for it."

"Since when do you watch the news?" Danny asked.

At the same time Sean asked. "What's a vote of no confidence?"

Anna shrugged to answer her father's question as Jamie turned to his nephew. "It's where all the rank and file vote to say they don't think the top brass can do their job right."

"That won't happen, will it?" Jack asked.

"Of course not. The shooting was an accident and it shouldn't have happened," Anna told him.

"It was an accident, right?" Nicky asked.

"Of course it was," Jamie answered.

"You were there?" Anna asked.

"Yes. The suspect rabbited and that was put out over the air so when a man came out of the building behind Officer Blake, he reacted. It was an accident that shouldn't have happened and you can't cover it up," Jamie said.

"It takes a lot of courage to stand up and admit you were wrong, even more when it's an unpopular opinion. What's going to happen to the officer?" Anna asked.

"He won't be losing his job," Frank said, "but he will be receiving more training."

"You don't think the family is going to press charges?"

"No. The shooting team has ruled it an accidental discharge and he seems truly repentant for what happened."

"How can it be accidental?" Sean asked.

"It's like when I turn around and accidentally smack you in the face because I didn't realize you were right there. It's an accident. Now, on the other hand when I punch Jack for being annoying, it's malicious intent and I deserve to be grounded for three days," Anna said.

"Hey! How come I gotta be the one getting punched?" Jack asked.

"Because Sean's too cute and sweet," Erin answered.

Anna muttered something under her breath and Jamie elbowed her even as her dad smirked. Anna looked up at her uncle innocently. "Speaking of cute, how's Kyle?" Jamie asked.

"Cute, but I'm still not completely sure where our relationship stands," Anna said.

"It should stand nowhere because you're too young to have a boyfriend," Danny said.

"Dad!" Anna whined.

"By the time you were her age, you had had no less than four girlfriends," Frank said. Anna smirked as Danny sighed.

"Yeah, but it's different."

"Because I'm a girl?" Anna asked. "I'm a junior in high school. My last year to have fun before everything becomes serious and about becoming an adult and getting into a good school."

"Take it from me, Anna, when it comes to finding out where you stand with a guy, you're better off just asking him flat out," Jamie said.

"Yeah, most boys don't get subtle hints," Henry added.

"And by the way, Danny, didn't you meet Linda in high school?" Erin asked.

"That's beside the point," Danny said.

"Pretty sure that was the point," Anna muttered. Danny rolled his eyes.

Monday at lunch Anna sat down with Kyle in the courtyard away from their friends. "If I ask you something, will you promise not to freak out?" Anna asked.

"I'll try not to," Kyle answered gazing at her imploringly.

"And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Just ask Anna," Kyle said, taking her hand.

"I know that we've been out a bunch of times in the past month and most people would call that dating."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Going out on dates, dating," Anna said, weighing them over in her mind. "Yeah, pretty much. However that doesn't explain if we're ..."

"If we're what? Exclusive?"

"Well ... Yeah," Anna said softly. She looked away from him and took a sip of her water.

Kyle cupped her cheek and turned her face back towards him. "Hey, you want to know where we stand?" Anna glanced up at him but couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You're the only girl I've been seeing. If that makes us exclusive or boyfriend/girlfriend then so be it. However if you don't want to be I won't push you."

"I'd like to be official." Anna said. Kyle nodded. "Now my next question has very little to do with our relationship and I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Anna," he said when she paused. "Ask. Worst I can do is say no, right?"

"Yeah. Or feel obligated to give your girlfriend whatever she wanted for that reason alone."

"It would never be for that reason alone."

"Anyway, my car needs some body work done to it and it's beyond my uncle's capabilities. I was wondering if maybe you could recommend somewhere here in Staten Island. Todd said you might know someone who knows someone."

"Yeah, my cousin's best friend's uncle owns a body shop not far from here. Did some work on my truck when it needed it."

"I'm not looking for any kind of hand out here, just a fair deal on a good shop."

"I'm not offering you a hand out, just a discount because you're a hardworking, student athlete with a job and trying to save up for college. I could take you after school today if you'd like and he could look it over."

"Can't, got to work. Thursday, Saturday, or next Monday."

"Practice Thursday, birthday Saturday but next Monday sounds good."

"It's a date," Anna answered.

"Anna," Linda said at breakfast later that week, "Don't forget you have to look after your brothers tonight."

"But Mom!" Anna protested.

"I have to work until at least 11 and your dad's working too. Since you don't have to that means being here with your brothers. I told you that, Anna. For me, please?"

"Fine, Kyle's got practice anyway."

"There are hot dogs in the fridge and you can make some mac and cheese. Just try to have something healthy for dessert."

"Yes, ma'am," Anna agreed. Linda handed the kids their lunches then corralled them to the car to take them to school. After school, Anna walked to the boys' school then walked her brother's home. Though they could have taken the bus, sometimes they just preferred to walk. After homework and dinner, they had some leftover apple pie then watched some TV before Anna could convince them to go up and get ready for bed. After that she let them watch one more show before convincing them it was time for bed. They weren't happy but Anna told them as long as they were "in bed," she used air quotes, they could do what they wanted. "Your buts in bed by 8:30 on a school night. Just because Mom and Dad aren't here doesn't mean anything's changed. Nothing about that means you have to be asleep, you just have to be in bed. That's the way I translate it." Anna smirked.

"Alright, come on, Sean." Jack said. He sighed and they stood and headed for the stairs.

"What? Don't I get a hug?" Anna asked. The boys rolled their eyes but hugged their sister none-the-less. Anna watched them go up the stairs and tracked their footsteps to their room before she got up and checked the locks on the front and back doors and the windows. She plopped back down on the couch and turned the TV volume down. She pulled out her assigned book for her book report and got comfortable to read a chapter or two. After the first two sentences, the words began to blur and her eyes felt heavy so she promised herself a short ten minute cat nap then she'd get back to work. That ten minute cat nap turned into a two and a half hour nap. She jerked awake and saw the time as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around for something that had woken her but didn't see anything. On her second sweep of the room she noticed the front door was still locked and the lamp beside her was still on. That meant her parents weren't home yet. Anna looked back at the clock and saw it was just about 11 o'clock. Jack was fast asleep when she went up to check on him but Sean was playing with a pair of cars as he lay tucked under his covers. He looked away from her guiltily as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he answered softly to avoid waking his brother and nervously to try to avoid her anger.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Can't sleep?"

"Why does Mama have to work?"

"Why do you have to play soccer or lacrosse?"

"Oh." He looked down avoiding her eyes. "Why's it gotta be at night? And why can't she be here to put us to bed? She promised."

"I know, buddy. Sometimes though, it's just the luck of the draw," she said. She checked the watch resting on the inside of her right wrist. "She'll be home soon, I promise."

"How soon?" Sean asked.

"About 15 to 20 minutes. Try to get some sleep, okay?" Sean nodded. Anna smiled and ruffled his hair before going back downstairs to finish up her book report. She read two chapters and scribbled down some notes then moved on to her research paper due in four weeks. She didn't get much farther than looking up some important dates before her eyes started to fall shut again and she couldn't keep from yawning.

When Linda came home from work she was ready to fall into bed and was surprised by the scene she walked in to as she unlocked and opened the front door. She smiled at the sight of her daughter fast asleep on the couch then sighed because Anna hadn't gone up to bed. That's when Linda noticed the school books and the novel on the coffee table. Checking the planner off to the side, Linda saw how much work her daughter had to do and sighed. The girl really was taking on too much. Though most of her homework was already done, it appeared that it was only the start of what she'd be taking on. She resolved to have a talk with her daughter the following day as they were both too tired to do it then. Linda tossed a blanket over her daughter, locked the front door, checked the rest of the locks, and turned out the lamp. She smiled and went upstairs to check on the boys. Jack was fast asleep but she found Sean much the same way his sister found him; toying with cars as he lay in bed.

When Danny came home a few hours later he found the same sight his wife had in the living room and made the same choice. He kissed the top of his daughter's head then went to bed.

The next morning, Linda woke up to an empty house and a note on the coffee maker. _'Mom, I made sure the boys were fed and had their lunches. Dad took us to school. Hope the coffee is still warm. Love you, Anna.'_ Linda smiled and sure enough the coffee was still warm.

Anna worked after school and Pops picked up the boys to watch them until Danny could pick them up. By the time Anna got home Jack and Sean were already in bed and Danny was on his way out the door. "Hey, kid. Pops left some spaghetti in the fridge if you're hungry and your mom should be home in a couple hours. Don't stay up to late and leave some of that homework for tomorrow okay. It's Friday night, relax," Danny said, turning to look at her from the front door.

"Okay, don't work too hard," Anna answered. Danny sighed and smirked, leaving after a moment of studying her carefully. She grinned and plopped down on the couch as she yawned but shook off the tired feeling and put all her effort into finishing her homework from that day as well as studying for a test she'd have the following week. Finally she could hardly keep her eyes open and keep from yawning so she went upstairs and checked on the boys and went to bed.


	42. Body Work

_**Thanks to**_ **jlmayer, libllama, decadenceofmysoul, and monkeybaby** _ **for your reviews.**_ _ **Big thanks to everyone else for reading, liking and continuing the story.**_

 _Contains references to 3x2 and 3x3, though occurs mostly during 3x2._

* * *

Saturday morning Anna was making breakfast for her brothers when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Anna asked when she picked up the phone after seeing her boss's number on the ID and hearing his ring tone.

"Anna, my favorite waitress, it's Mr. M," Lou said. He sounded happy and almost like it was up to something.

"Got that from the caller ID and the voice. What can I do for you?" Anna asked.

The suspicion ran high in her voice but he ignored it. "I know that this is very late notice and you can feel free to say no."

Anna's heart sank. There went her day with her brothers. "You need me to come in."

"Raylynn called off. If you could come in until four I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Let me check with my cousin real quick and I'll get back to you."

"Okay." He didn't sound so happy anymore but there was still a hopeful tone in his voice.

Anna hung up and called Nicky. Erin picked up. "Hello?" Erin asked.

"Hi, Aunt Erin, is Nicky home?"

"Sure, Anna. Nicky!"

"Hello?" Nicky said moments later.

"Hey, how would you like to babysit for your favorite cousins?"

"What's going on, Anna?" Nicky asked.

"My boss just called. Asked me to cover a shift from 10:30 to 4:00. Mom's asleep and Dad's at the market or working or something. All you have to do is watch them for a few hours and maybe feed them lunch if Dad's not home or Mom's not up."

"Do you really have to work?"

"'Fraid so. Every chance I get until ... Anyway, can you do it?"

"Hang on, let me ask Mom," Nicky answered. After a quiet, background conversation, Nicky was back. "Mom says okay. She'll drop me at Grandpa's then I'll take the bus there. Be there soon," Nicky told her.

"Thanks, Nick," Anna said. She hung up then told her boss that she'd be in as soon as Nicky showed up.

"Anna, what's going on?" Jack asked as he came downstairs.

"It's nothing. I have to pick up a shift so Nicky's going to come over and watch you guys until Mom gets up or Dad gets home," Anna told him. Jack's face fell and Anna knew instantly where his mind was going. His parents already worked so much and now his sister was giving up a day of hanging out with him to do the same thing. "Come on, Jack. If you want something special for your birthday this year you'll let me work."

"I miss spending time with you."

"I know, bubba, things will slow down, I promise."

"Yeah, sure." Jack sighed. He grabbed the milk and poured it on his cereal then put it back, all without looking at his sister. Anna hung her head feeling bad. That's when Sean came in. He grabbed his breakfast in a zombie state; he never really woke up until after breakfast, and sat down at the table with his brother. Anna smirked and joined her brothers at the table. Just as Sean started to wake up, Nicky came through the front door.

"Sean," Anna called, getting her brother's attention. "I've got to get to work. Nicky's going to hang with you guys for a while so do me a favor and treat her better than you treat me." Sean blinked at couple of times but after a moment nodded. "And keep your voices down, Mom's still asleep," Anna said. She turned to Nicky and flashed a smile. "Thanks again, Nicky, got to go." Anna raced out the door and took off for work.

* * *

It was a long hard day, not that she thought it could compare to her mom's nights at the ER or her dad's days on the job, but it, on top of her homework, babysitting, chores, Kyle, and the occasional work out, had her drained. She had no idea how her mom did everything she did to keep up. When she got home she flopped down on the couch as her brothers were playing some video game and Danny watched them. "Anna, come here a minute," Linda said.

Anna sighed but dragged herself up off the couch and into the kitchen. "Yeah, Mom?" she asked.

"Didn't I ask you to watch your brothers today?" Linda asked, staring down her daughter.

"You did and I planned on it but Mr. M called and another waitress called off last minute so I called Nicky. She wasn't busy and it's been a while since she's hung out with Jack and Sean so she came over. Not once were they home alone. She was here before I left, I promise. My brothers were in no danger. On top of that, you were upstairs. If they needed anything, they could have just asked."

"That is not the point, Anna. I asked you to be here and you promised to. You weren't."

Anna realized exactly where her mom's mind had gone. Waking up to find her niece babysitting her boys instead of her daughter, while not a problem, was disappointing. She was glad her daughter had gotten someone to watch the boys instead of leaving them home alone, but she was disappointed that Anna had broken her promise. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." She looked down regretfully.

"Next time you'll let me know."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna nodded. Linda drew her into a close hug then sent her back into the living room to play with the boys.

On Sunday after church Anna sat down in the living room and tried to work on her homework without falling asleep. About five minutes or so later, Jamie sat down next to her. She hadn't even gotten through one homework question. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Just fine," she answered.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, craning his neck to look at her face carefully.

"Yeah." She smiled brightly to try and convince him. It was just too bad the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Really? Because I can't remember the last time you went a week without talking me."

"Just got busy I guess. Teenage girl."

"You know, just because we're not working on your car together, doesn't mean I don't care anymore."

"I never said or thought it did."

"Anna, look at me." Jamie turned her chin towards him and waited until she turned her eyes up at him. "I understand being a teenager. Teen drama, friends, boyfriends, family, it's all tough. You need someone; I'm still here for you."

"I'm fine, Uncle Jamie, really."

"I'm not saying you're not. I'm just saying I miss talking to my niece."

Anna stared at her uncle and he felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. She studied him for a few moments then smiled. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jamie. Guess I just got distracted."

"How many hours a week do you work?"

"About 26-ish."

"At the diner?"

"Yeah, plus a few hours now and then babysitting."

"On top of school, Kyle, and friends?

"Yeah. It's not that big of deal."

"How do you do it all?"

"I just do. You learn to juggle."

"Okay." Jamie said. He watched her for a moment then wrapped her in a hug. Though he was worried about her, he knew that if he suggested she was doing too much and should cut back, she'd cut back on telling him things. Anna leaned against him, soaking in the warmth and support he was providing. It felt good to let go for a moment or two. Then that moment was broken.

"Hey, dinner's ready," Erin said, peaking into the living room. All through dinner, Anna was quiet and ate her dinner. Though talk went on around her, she had to focus to stay awake. "Anna, are you alright?" Erin asked as Linda excused herself to make dessert and Danny joined her in the kitchen.

"Yeah, just fine. A lot on my mind," she answered as convincingly as possible. She was much more successful this time.

"How'd your talk with Kyle go?" Henry asked.

"You really want to know that?" Anna asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Henry challenged.

"Because I'm your granddaughter and you remember me being just bigger than the size of a football?" Anna asked.

"Anna, are you coming to my birthday party this weekend?" Nicky asked, changing the subject.

Anna looked at Nicky and flashed her a grateful smile until it hit her what Nicky just said. "Not if it's on Saturday," Anna said.

"Why not Saturday?" Sean asked.

"Anna's got a hot date on Saturday," Jack taunted.

"And Uncle Danny's okay with that?" Nicky asked.

"Stuff it, Jack. You know you'll be 13 next year and you'll be dating soon. Payback's a real—"

"Anna, don't swear at your brother!" Frank warned.

"Yes, sir. Dad better be okay with it, it's homecoming. Sorry, Nick, but I'm not missing my junior homecoming for your party when you couldn't be at mine," Anna said.

"I was at your birthday," Nicky protested.

"You were here for Sunday family dinner because it's required. You were not at the Sweet 16 party that Beth threw for me even though you were invited."

"And I apologized for that."

"Nicky," Jamie encouraged.

"Okay, okay. You're off the hook. The party is on Sunday."

"Great, can I bring a friend?"

"As long as said friend is Jim," Nicky answered. Anna stared at her cousin around her uncle. "What? He's cute."

"Yeah, so? I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend."

"Who has a girlfriend?" Danny asked, reentering the dining room with cheesecake.

"My friend Jim," Anna filled him in.

"And why is that important?" Danny asked.

"Did I hear something about homecoming?" Linda asked, rejoining the table.

"Uh ... yeah. It's Saturday night from 8-10. I was thinking maybe on Wednesday we could go look for a dress."

"You want to wait until Wednesday?"

"Tomorrow Kyle is taking me to get my car looked at at a body shop and Tuesday I have to work until 9."

"We could do it tomorrow night," Linda suggested.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Anna asked.

Linda thought for a moment then nodded. "Isn't there something else you want to ask?"

Anna stared at her mom confused. She couldn't think of anything else she needed to ask. It hit her when she glanced at her father. "Do I really have to ask to go to homecoming?"

"You know what I've told you about assuming and asking for forgiveness instead of permission."

"Yes, ma'am. Homecoming is on Saturday. May I go with Kyle? I'll even be home before curfew," Anna tempted.

Linda stared at her daughter and shook her head. "I see what you did there. No matter what I say you're going to take it about Kyle and not the dance."

Anna smiled innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean," Linda answered as Danny tried to hide his smirk. He wasn't as good at it as his father was. "Don't encourage her to be like you," Linda told her husband, gently backhanding him on the arm. Linda sighed and glanced at her husband. "Okay, fine. You can go and we'll see about finding you a dress on Wednesday."

"Thanks, Mommy," Anna grinned.

* * *

Monday after school, Anna followed Kyle to the body shop and was surprised that Kyle was super friendly with the man behind the desk. They talked for a few moments before Kyle took Anna's hand and lead her back outside. They talked about the latest Giants' game until a different man walked up. "Kyle, my boy, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Great, Tom. This is my wonderful girlfriend Anna. Anna, this is Tom, he owns the place." Tom and Anna greeted each other and shook hands. "She needs a little body work done and you're just the guy."

Tom looked Anna over and walked around behind her for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kyle. She's perfect just the way she is, besides I don't do human body work," Tom told him, coming to stand back in front of them.

"Uh ... that's kinda creepy," Anna said.

"Mechanic humor. Sorry. Let's see him," Tom said.

"This is Cam," Anna said, nodding to the Camaro.

"Nice," Tom commented. He walked around the car, pausing now and then to look at a particular scratch or ding and finally crouched next to it and looked under the car. "Tell you what, I know it's a long time, especially for a teenager to be without their car, but if you leave it here for the next two weeks I'll get him done up right. Fix up the scratches, pop out the dents and a new paint job in some places as well as check the undercarriage for rust. My calendar is kinda full so it'll take a bit but from what I can see it shouldn't be too hard. Normally for supplies and labor it would cost you 850 at a regular body shop but I'll cut you a great deal. Kyle is a good friend of my kid, and he brings me in a lot of work plus he tells me you're a student athlete so 500 and we'll call it even. That's basically just supplies."

"That is a really great deal and I'd love to take it but I work two jobs, saving for college, and looking after my brothers on top of school, with the way financials are right now ... 500 is just out of my reach. I'm sorry for wasting your time like this." She smiled sadly and looked up at Kyle. "I'm really sorry."

"Wait, what do your parents do?" Tom asked. "Maybe I can give you another discount."

"That's really nice of you but I don't want any special treatment."

"I'd do it for free because you seem like a really great girl and it's a really great car and Kyle can't stop talking about you, but the guys in there will rag on me for doing another Camaro for free. If I have some justification, it'll shut them up," Tom explained.

Anna looked up at the sky and bit her lip pondering over whether or not to mention it. Finally she sighed. "Okay, my dad is a cop and my mom is an ER nurse at St. Victor's hospital," Anna admitted as she looked back at Tom.

"Your dad's a what?" Kyle asked outraged. "I though Todd said your dad is a Marine."

"The Marines believe that you never stop being a Marine," Tom said.

"See, my dad is a Marine. Served two tours overseas after the towers came down. Now his full time job is being a cop. I may not have corrected Todd but he's the one that told you my dad is a Marine. Is it really that big of a deal?" Anna asked softly as she looked at him.

Tom interrupted, feeling a bit awkward. "Listen, I've got a hero's discount I give to all families of civil servants. $400 and we'll call it square. Will that make you feel better? Can you do that?" Tom asked.

Anna watched Kyle for another moment or two but when he didn't say anything, she turned back to Tom. "Yes, I think I can do that," she admitted. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do that but I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Let's step inside and do up some paperwork then we'll be all set." Anna and Tom went inside and he took a clipboard from the desk then he helped her fill it out.

Once that was all done Anna handed over her car keys and stepped back outside to find Kyle leaning back against the grill of his truck facing her general direction with his eyes shaded from the afternoon sun by reflective sunglasses. She really couldn't tell what he was thinking so she took a stab in the dark. "You're mad at me for not telling you about what my dad does now for a living?" she asked.

Kyle sighed heavily. "I should be. How could you not tell me? Do I look like I can't be trusted with that? Is it really that big of a secret?"

"It's not really a secret but it's a deal. I love my dad. I always will no matter how strained things get between us but I start telling people my dad is a cop and people put two and two together. Before you know it, all they'll want to talk about is _'oh your dad is a cop and your last name is Reagan. Does that mean you're related to the PC?'_ I don't like being known as that Reagan. The kid that can never be invited to a party because she's a CK and will break it up or harsh the vibe. You know the reputations kids of cops have at school. I don't want to be one of those kids. It shouldn't matter what my dad does for a living, it should just matter what kind of kid I am."

"I get it. I know how people react to that. I'm not mad you didn't tell me, I'm a little angry that you didn't correct Todd when he said your dad is a Marine, but I get why you want people to think he's a Marine. There are a lot less questions and you get invited to a lot more stuff. Do you know why I don't talk about baseball?"

"Not really. I figure it's because I hate the Yankees and Jim told you talking about them in front of me would cause a fight," Anna said, sticking her hands deep in her pockets.

Kyle smirked. "I should let that be my answer. I really should. It wouldn't make me look like an idiot." Kyle scoffed. "Really it's because I don't understand it. I kinda get the stats, they're not that different from football stats when it comes to games back and wins and losses but the rest, the rules, fouls, strikes, balls, walks ..." Kyle shrugged. "I don't get it. I check the scores and the standings so I don't look like a complete moron but give me football any day."

"Have you ever been to a game?"

"My uncle goes from time to time, Yankee Stadium. Been with him a couple of times, he's even tried to explain it to me but it just doesn't stick."

"Look, I won't hold it against you. You forgive me for not telling you about my dad then I'll forgive you for not understanding baseball. Nobody's perfect. In fact for me, if we could just jump from Super Bowl to Spring Training, I'd be all set. I hate March Madness. Can't stand basketball. Watching them bounce a little ball back and forth and back and forth, it drives me up a wall. Though hockey and football have the same concept, basically, at least in those sports you get fights."

"I guess we're even."

"You want to really be even? Something that sets me apart from most girls?" Kyle only stared at her, open to her secret even if he didn't say so. "I hate romance movies. I love me a good comedy, and any action movie is must see but romance ... If I can avoid it, I'll avoid it like the plague. Kissing, crying, sappiness, I can't take it. Real life is never like that."

"Well ... That's different." Kyle pushed his sunglasses back up his nose as Anna shifted her weight. "Get in, I'll take you home." Kyle walked around to the passenger door and opened it for Anna. She climbed up on the seat and looked at him.

"So, homecoming is this weekend ..." Anna prompted.

"Already got the tickets and my suit, just let me know what color your dress is so I can match my tie. My cousin says that's the proper thing to do."

"So you just assumed I'd go with you?" she asked as he shut the door. He swallowed and walked around the truck slowly, almost as if he was giving himself time to come up with a good, pacifying answer. He climbed inside and turned to look at Anna, finally pushing his sunglasses up to the top of his head.

"My mom warned me, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry for assuming. Anna," he smiled softly, "would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

"I'd love to go. I'll text you as soon as I get a dress," Anna told him. "And my dad is going to want to question you when you pick me up."

"I figured as much."

"And um ... my cousin is having her Sweet 16 party on Sunday night. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Family going to be there? You mentioned having dinner with them every Sunday."

"Yes, they'll be there. If you want to see how Saturday goes first with my dad, then we can do that." His face instantly relaxed.

"I think we'll do that."

"Okay." Kyle took her home and dropped her off.

* * *

 _ **To my previous reviewers,**_ **ki4pak, kirbyschoice,** _ **and the guest**_ **Alex** _ **, I miss your reviews. I do hope you're still reading this and enjoying it.  
**_


	43. Shopping

_**Thanks to**_ **peace486, monkeybaby, _the guest_ Libbie, jlmayer, decadenceofmysoul, ItsJustBecca, _and_ Pharmergirl _for your reviews of the last chapter. They lifted my soul. Sorry_ Pharmergirl _not much Danny/Anna bonding in this chapter more Linda/Anna but you do get to start off with some Danny/Anna._**

 _Contains a slight reference to the end of 3x2._

* * *

As usual, when Anna came home from work she found her parents on the sofa, talking. Both had a glass of wine in hand. She put her bag down next to the TV and when she looked up again they were kissing. "Oh, come on," Anna groaned. She loved her parents but she hated seeing them kissing.

Danny and Linda looked at her and Danny smirked. "How was work?" Linda asked.

"Not too bad. Had our busy times," Anna said, looking from her mom to her dad. Danny glanced at Linda then slid away from her motioning for Anna with his hand out towards her. Anna bit her lip trying to figure out if she was in trouble but couldn't ascertain anything so she walked over and took his hand. Danny pulled her to sit between them on the couch. "Dad!" she squealed.

"Relax. Spend some time with your parents."

Anna turned to her mom who smiled. "So ... what's up?" Anna asked curiously.

"How are you doing?" Linda asked.

"Sleepy, it's been a long day."

"Doing too much?" Danny asked.

"No, I can handle it," Anna answered.

Danny and Linda shared a look over her head. Danny wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "You know you can tell us anything."

"I know, but it's no big, okay? I got it. If it was ever too much, you'd be the first to know." Her gaze shifted to her mom when she said that.

"As long as you can find the balance between doing what you love to help out and enjoying your childhood," Linda told her.

"People regret not spending time with their loved ones as the end nears, but never regret not working more," Danny said.

"Gotta do what you gotta do." Anna shrugged.

"And part of that is enjoying your childhood while it lasts. That's an order," Danny said but there was no heat in his voice nor was it very stern, just serious.

Anna looked at him. She nodded as she sat up straight. "Yes, sir," she answered seriously. She gave him a mock salute and he smirked. He dug a finger into her side causing her to laugh and squirm away from him though his other hand on her shoulder prevented her from getting too far.

"Careful," Linda warned, lifting her wine glass up and out of the way.

Danny and Anna settled down and he pulled her back to his side. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm as she pillowed her head on his shoulder. "Okay, off to bed, my little princess. It's been a long day and you need your sleep."

"Carry me?" Anna asked. She looked up at him, her eyes bright.

Danny studied at her for a brief second, contemplating it. He hadn't done it in a long time, he wasn't even sure he still could, though if pressed he probably could, but deep down he knew she was only teasing so he shook his head. "No."

Anna sighed with a hint of a pout on her face. "Night, Dad." She hugged him for a moment, completely voluntarily but pulled away as she realized what she had done. Then she turned to her mom and smiled. "Night, Mama," Anna said, wrapping her arms around her mom.

Linda wrapped an arm around her daughter, holding the younger blonde close then dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Night, baby." Anna pulled away reluctantly and this time neither parent stopped her from going upstairs.

"Do you really think she's okay?" Danny asked when Anna was out of sight and they no longer heard her footsteps overhead.

"I don't know." Linda shook her head and looked down into her wine. She looked back up and smiled softly at her husband. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. There are some things a teenage girl doesn't want to talk about in front of her dad."

"Should I worry?"

"No." Linda answered.

Wednesday after school, Linda picked Anna up. "Mom, thanks for doing this," Anna said.

"My baby's first big dance," Linda said wistfully. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Okay." Anna smiled.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's a thrift store over on Gordon. Becky says they have some great dresses."

"It's homecoming, you should have a great dress."

"I know, Mom. Becky's dress came from the thrift shop and it's amazing. Besides we can't really afford mall prices right now. My car is in the shop, three Catholic school tuitions—"

"You let me worry about the money. You just find an amazing dress."

"Yes, ma'am," Anna agreed. "But if I don't, I can just talk to Sofie. She's a model and probably has tons of dresses." Linda smiled and shook her head, but took Anna to the thrift shop as requested. As they browsed through the dresses Anna wondered if her mom was going to ask her something. Occasionally Anna would glance up to see Linda was studying her but figured it was her mom trying to figure out the right dress. "Mom, if you're going to ask me something, ask it," Anna said gently.

"How's Kyle?" Linda asked.

"Kyle's great," Anna said with a soft smile.

"Yeah?"

"I made him mad the other day. He found out Dad is a cop but when I explained that I never said what dad did and it was Todd that said Dad was a Marine, he didn't seem quite as angry."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Was I wrong not to tell him Dad is a cop from the get-go?"

"I'm not sure wrong is the right word."

"But I should have told him? Honesty being the best policy?"

"What about this one?" Linda held up a bright pink one. Anna looked it over and reached for the price tag. "Not the price, just the dress," Linda said, swatting Anna's hand.

"Mom! You didn't answer my question."

"Just tell me whether or not you like the dress."

"It's pretty," Anna reluctantly admitted, "but I'm not sure pink is my color."

"Try it on, see how it fits. You may like it."

"As long as you try to find a blue one." Linda handed over the dress and waved her daughter into the dressing room. Anna changed into the dress and saw it in the mirror. Anna screwed up her face unsure if she liked it so she stepped out and looked at her mom. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty," Linda said.

"But?" Anna prompted.

"Try this one on." Linda handed over a pale green. Anna sighed at the color but slipped back into the dressing room and tried it on. She sighed again as she stepped out and showed her mom. After that Anna tried on six more dresses to include two blue ones. The seventh one she tried on was red and fell just below her knees. "I like it, what do you think?" Linda said as she took in the red dress on her daughter's slim frame.

"Well, on the plus side I can wear it to Nicky's party on Sunday," Anna told her as she spun around in it, making the bottom of the dress flare out.

"But do you like it?"

"I like it." Anna grinned. Linda looked at her skeptically. "Really I do. You don't think it's too tight though? Here?" Anna smoothed the dress across her stomach.

"It's fine. You look amazing, baby," Linda said. "I'm glad you like it." She smiled. Anna smiled back. She checked the price tag and looked up at her mom in shock. "Don't worry about the price. Daddy and I have this one."

"Mom!" Anna tried protesting.

"Let me." Anna blinked at her mom not wanting to impose. They were still low on money and she didn't want to strain the family for a stupid dance. Linda sighed. "You're getting the dress. Daddy and I have worked things out. We want you to have it. We appreciate how much you do to help out financially but we want you to enjoy these last two years of high school as well." Besides that, Anna didn't need to know that Frank was paying for the dress. He had wanted to do something special for his oldest granddaughter's first dance, especially since she had forgone the big sweet 16 party that year. Anna reluctantly agreed then went to change so they could pay for it. She took an extreme close up of the stomach of the dress before changing and texted it to Kyle so he'd know what color it was. After changing, she met her mom in the shoe department. "So uh ... I invited Kyle to the party on Sunday."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to see how it went with Dad on Saturday night first."

"And you?"

"I don't want to pressure him. I know Dad can be ..." Anna trailed off not sure what she should say or how to put it delicately.

"Intimidating?" Linda asked.

"Intense. If Kyle is ... I don't know how to put it nicely."

"If he's scared off by your dad you don't want to make it worse by meeting the whole family?"

"I don't want to ruin a good thing."

"You think your dad will?"

"Not on purpose, not with you there, but he is a—he gets paid to make the bad guys talk, to make everyone talk, and I don't want Kyle to feel pressured."

"Your dad will be nice, I promise."

"Thanks, Mom," Anna said. "Oh those are pretty." Anna walked over to the black shoes and found a pair in her size. "What do you think?"

"They go well with the dress." Linda told her picking up a pair of tennis shoes for Sean. "Get them. You haven't had a new pair in a while." This time Anna didn't even fight. She knew her mom would win no matter what. Soon they had paid and were on their way home.

Danny came home that night to find his kids in bed and his wife on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey," Danny said, joining her on the couch.

"Hey, tough day?" Linda asked.

"Not too bad. You talk to Anna today?"

"I did. She's worried about Kyle. He found out you're a cop and didn't take it too well. She's also invited him to the party on Sunday."

"Oh? She did?"

"Danny, the boy is important to her. The last thing we want is for her to stop telling us about the boys in her life. When I was her age, the last thing I ever told my parent about was the boys I was seeing. Anna's talking about him, at least to me, let's try to keep it that way so don't scare the poor boy off when you meet him on Saturday."

"I actually get to meet him?"

"Since her car is in the shop, he'll be picking her up for the dance."

"Picking her up and coming to meet the parents are two completely different things," he said.

"Maybe, but I'm sure he'll do what Jim did and come meet you face to face."

"He better," Danny grinned.

"Danny," Linda chastised, swatting him. He only smirked and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck.

So on Saturday as Linda was helping Anna pin up her hair, the doorbell rang. Hearing no stampeding feet, Anna cringed knowing her dad had gotten the door. "How much longer?" she questioned her mom.

"Long enough for your dad to question Kyle without you there," Linda answered gently.

"You mean threaten?" Anna worried.

"Your dad promised to be nice." Linda said, locking eyes with her daughter in the mirror.

"Okay," Anna sighed. She didn't believe it for a minute but didn't let on to her mom. Linda shook her head and focused on Anna's hair. Anna waited impatiently for her mom to finish which seemed to take forever. Linda slid the last pin into place then put her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"Honey, I know this is homecoming and you're 16—"

"Please, not that talk," Anna begged. She could do without the birds and the bees talk.

"Anna, it's not something to take lightly."

"And it's not something I'm going to do with a guy I've known for a month. How long did it take you to sleep with Daddy?" Anna asked, catching her mom's eyes in the mirror.

Linda sighed. "You're still too young to know that."

"Mom, I promise I have no plans on do that tonight. Jim's going to be there and be annoyingly observant all night."

"But he won't be in Kyle's car."

"No, but again, Kyle's not that guy and I'm not that girl. I want it to be with someone I love, not someone I think I'm just attracted to." Linda turned Anna around and tipped her chin up.

"Promise we'll talk about it when you think you're ready to take that step."

"Mom!"

"Anna. I want you to be sure."

"I promise." Anna smiled and hugged her mom. Linda hugged her back and let her go. Anna bolted out of the bathroom.

"Careful!" Linda called as Anna slid in her stockings down the hall to her room where she grabbed her new shoes. She slipped into them and stepped over to full length mirror hanging on the back of her open closet door. She snapped a photo of her reflection and then sent it to Sofie and Nicky. Both commented how great she looked. She took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs.

"Wow," Kyle breathed when his eyes landed on her. Anna smiled and Danny cleared his throat. "Sorry," Kyle replied. "You look great," he told her.

"Thanks. I was tempted to go with a more traditional purple princess dress," Anna shot her dad a look, "but I liked this one better."

"Well, you ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, be home later," she said first to Kyle then to her parents.

"Hold it, little miss, I want at least one picture," Linda said, camera in hand.

"Fine," Anna groaned. After a few obligatory pictures, to include two with her brothers, Anna protested again and her mom finally let her go. "We'll be home by two."

"Midnight," Danny ordered.

"One?" Anna said hopefully.

"Midnight," Danny insisted, "or I'll call in the dogs."

"Literally or figuratively."

"What do you think?"

"Mom!" Anna protested. Linda looked at her plainly backing her husband not her daughter. "Fine, I'll be home before midnight; before I turn into a pumpkin," Anna grudgingly agreed.

"Have fun," Linda told them.

"How bad was it?" Anna asked as they pulled out of the drive.

"I've been threatened with worse. Did he mean actual dogs?" Kyle asked.

"NYPD has a big K-9 unit but I'm sure he just meant the C.O. at the 1-2-5 precinct."

"He knows the C.O.?"

"My dad's been a cop for 17 years or so; while he doesn't know all 35,000 cops, he made it a point to know the C.O. where we live and a bunch of cops at the local precinct. It's enough to keep a particularly close eye on me. It's annoying to tell the truth."

"Oh," Kyle said. It was quiet until they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Are we okay?" Anna asked worried.

Kyle turned to her as he shut the engine off. "Yeah," he said nodding.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Really."

"Okay." Anna nodded. He came around the car and helped her out. "Let's have some fun." After giving their tickets at the door, they went into the gym and were nearly instantly mobbed by Becky, Beth, and Sara.

"OMG, Anna you look great," Beth said.

"Yeah, totes fabs," Becky added.

"You are never going to believe who Jim came with," Sara said out of nowhere.

"On a totally unrelated note." Anna stared at her friend. "Kyle, you know the girls."

"Hey girls," Kyle said. The three girls greeted Kyle.

"Sorry, Anna," Sara said. "They're right, you look great."

"Thanks, y'all look great too. Now, why would I care that Jim came with Ally Beckensdale?" Anna asked. She had seen them the moment she had stepped into the gym; not that she had been searching for Jim.

"I'm going to go see the guys," Kyle said. He kissed her cheek then made a quiet get-a-way to his friends, most of which were on the football team, and were standing across the room.

"Well, you know what they call her," Sara said.

"Yes and true or not, it's rude, inconsiderate, and plain mean. You shouldn't call anyone that," Anna said. "You also shouldn't gossip about anyone."

"Oh ho, who's taking the high road now?" Sara accused.

"So what? I was told if you want to be a better person, not gossiping is a start."

"We're teenagers, Anna, gossiping is what we do," Beth told her.

"I just don't want to spread any rumors that aren't true." Anna's gaze dropped to her feet.

"Like your dad is a Marine?" Becky asked.

Anna's temper flared. "My dad is a Marine. Once a Marine, always a Marine; he just doesn't like talking about it." Anna looked at the three girls and sighed. "Now I'm going to go find Derrek before I say something I regret."

"Where's she get off being all high and mighty?" Sara asked as Anna walked away.

"She just doesn't want it to get back to Jim that she trash talked his date," Becky half-heartedly defended. Anna sighed trying to reign in her temper. She was supposed to be the good kid and not trash talking someone was supposed to be the right thing to do but now her friends were turning on her. She really hated high school for that.


	44. Homecomming

_**I just want to make it completely clear. I fully respect Amy Carlson's decision to leave the show and move on to other projects. She's been putting in long weeks for seven years to make a deep and well acted character. What I'm disappointed in was the way the writers handled her leaving. I don't know about last week's episode or tonight's but in the premier episode we get about 30 seconds of Danny being angry and blaming himself and it affects his decision but you get nothing from the boys. She was their mother and the premier episode made it seem like they were unaffected by her death. I know there was a lot going on in that episode so taking time to show the boys and the influence their mother's death had on them would slow pacing or something but after four months I don't think they would have just been that okay. I mean you get one shot of them doing their homework and then the next they seemed really excited about the new house. Also people have been saying that this bonds him with his father and grandfather. That is the exact reason why we didn't need it to happen. We have two single fathers and a single mother on the show, what this world really needs is a family show that show a happy, loving marriage and not more single parenthood. That's just my opinion though.**_

 _ **Anyway, out of the 11 people who responded to my last posting, most of you said that you would like it I continued though a few of you said it was my decision. I must admit that I was floored by the amount of responses I got after I posted last time and I thank you all for that.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ **ItsJustBecca, jlmayer, torie46, Stark-witch, BLBLF, _the guest_ becca, Sanchezashley, monkeybaby, kirbyschoice, ki4pak, _and_ Gryffindor 20 _for all your responses and input. If I did ever discontinue this story, I would definitely mark it as discontinued in the summary so you would know but I don't think I could ever bring myself to take it down or hand it off to another writer. It would completely change the content and character of the story and while different writers have found ways to make things work for a TV show, I've found that it destroys what was once a good story. Thanks to the rest of you for your continued reads and follows._  
**

* * *

"Derrek!" Anna squealed as she reached where he was sitting on the bleachers.

"Anna!" he answered in the same tone as he looked up at her. "Wow, you look amazing." Krista smacked his shoulder when she heard that. "Not as great as you, babe," Derrek pacified his girlfriend, "but she does look good."

"Thanks. I'm guessing you heard about Jim and Ally?" Anna asked.

"Don't know what he was thinking. He want his rep in the trash too?" Krista asked.

"He was thinking he needed a date and she said yes," Derrek said.

"Okay, she's not that bad," Anna sighed as Derrek and Krista stood and stepped down off the bleachers.

"She only said yes because he's a senior jock and she'll look good and not trashy," Krista said.

"Yeah, okay," Anna said in disbelief.

"What, you don't think he'll make her look good?" Krista asked.

"I think ... I think ..." Anna trailed off. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her back into a strong, warm chest and a chin came down on her shoulder.

"You think what about what?" Jim asked in her ear.

"I think you better tell me how good I look before I turn around and smack you for manhandling me," Anna sassed.

"Anna." Jim paused. "You're not that shallow. You look great and you know it. Now, calm down."

"I'd say you too but I can't see you so I don't know."

"I already know how great I look and how deep I am so I don't need your reassurances. You're going to save me a dance later, right?"

Anna's lips pursed but she still couldn't see Jim. "Because Ally would love that," Anna asked rhetorically.

"I only asked Ally to come because I knew you were going with Kyle and my dad insisted that I go to all the dances my senior year. Said I'd regret it if I don't."

"If you say so."

"Make me a promise," Jim said gently.

Anna pulled away from him slightly dislodging his chin from her shoulder but not his arm from around her and turned to look up at him. "What's that?"

"Promise me if you don't have a boyfriend come prom, that you'll go with me."

"Jim." Anna sighed. "Everyone knows that you're in the top running for prom king and some pretty girl will say yes the minute you ask her."

"Except the one he really want to say yes," Krista muttered under her breath to Derrek. He snorted trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If neither one of us has a significant other come prom, we go together and I promise I will not dump my girlfriend within a week of prom to go with you."

Anna stared at him for a moment trying to figure out his motives then shrugged. "Deal," She agreed. He grinned and then she looked away and spotted Kyle looking at her with an unreadable expression. She also saw Ally heading their way. She didn't look happy. "Now, I'm going to go before she tries to kick my butt and it doesn't work and my boyfriend starts to wonder why I'm spending more time with you than him. Find me later, bye." Anna grinned then walked over to Kyle. "Hey, handsome," Anna smiled.

"Hey, pretty girl. Everything okay with Jim and Derrek?" Kyle asked.

"Just fine," Anna said. "Hey everybody," she said to the rest of the team. They all nodded or said hey to her. "You worried about them?" Anna blinked at him.

"No, not really. Derrek's girlfriend is standing there so built-in comfort and I know Jim's your best friend, like a brother. He doesn't bother me." Kyle told her.

If it hadn't been so dark in the gym, she would have picked up the slight twitch of his eye as he said that. "Good, now dance with me," Anna demanded. Kyle took her hand and lead her out on the dance floor. Just over an hour later, Jim found her sitting on the bleachers with Becky. "Where's Ally?" Anna asked.

"Not sure," Jim answered. "When she found out I wasn't going to do it tonight, she walked away from me." He looked away and shrugged. She could tell he felt bad. Though he wasn't hung up on the girl, it still hurt when she walked away from him.

"She's talking to Todd," Becky said. Anna and Jim followed her pointing finger to Ally who was heavily flirting with Todd.

"He'd probably do it to impress her but I'm not sure why it's impressive," Jim said. "It's more impressive if you have a steady girlfriend who loves you than to sleep your way through the school. So, I found you. What's up?" Jim asked.

"You know, my cousin asked me to invite you to her birthday party."

"Nicky? Why?"

"Well she asked if I was coming and I told her I was and asked if I could bring a friend. She said sure but if I brought a friend it should be you because you were cute."

"Oh? You tell her about Kyle?"

"I told her that I thought you had a girlfriend. She didn't say anything to that because my dad interrupted. Jim, I asked Kyle to go. I hope that's okay."

"He's your boyfriend and it's your decision."

"You sure you're not mad?"

"No, I'm beyond pissed. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you're taking that boy over me. How dare you?" Jim groaned.

"Jim, I ..."

"You what?" Jim asked.

"I'm sorry." Anna stared down at her hands.

"I'm teasing." He grinned. "He's your boyfriend, I completely understand your decision. Wish Nicky a happy birthday for me," Jim answered.

"How'd you know it was Nicky?" Anna asked.

"Because I know your only other girl cousin is Sofie and her birthday isn't in October. Just like I know that Jack's birthday is in a few weeks and your parents anniversary is next week. I've known you since you were 12, Anna. I know things. I know you."

"Stop grinning like that," Anna told Becky as she backhanded her lightly in the shoulder.

"Like what?" Becky asked.

 _'Like she knew something Anna didn't.'_ Anna wanted to say but instead rolled her eyes as she continued to look at Jim. "You still want that dance?" Anna asked.

"If you're up for it."

"I'm going to go dance with him, okay?"

Jim's brow furrowed but realized her eyes were focused past him. He followed her gaze and saw Kyle slightly behind him, looking at her. "Not like I can stop you," Kyle said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked confused.

"Uh ... nothing. You're a strong-minded woman and even if I told you no, you'd probably do it anyway."

Anna's jaw dropped. "You really think that little of me?"

"I don't know." Kyle shrugged and walked off.

Anna stared after him her shoulders slumping and a frown appearing on her face. Jim didn't like it for a second, he just couldn't say it. "Don't worry about him. Dance with me," Jim said, tugging gently on her hand.

"What if he's right?" Anna asked sadly, not moving.

"Anna, he's just worried."

"About you? That's stupid. I mean he even said earlier that you don't bother him."

"Look at his pretty face. From a purely teenager stand point he's a threat. Kyle understands Jim is just a friend but underlying motives are still there. This isn't a story. Guys and girls rarely end up just friends without one wanting to be more. You and Jim may be an exception but it's rare. Just dance with him, okay?" Becky explained.

"Fine. I just don't get why it's a big deal now," Anna said.

"Don't worry about it. Just dance with me." Jim smiled pulling her off the bleachers. They danced to a couple up tempo and mid-tempo songs before a slow one came on. Anna stepped back but Jim pulled her in, resting his left hand on her hip and took her left hand in his right. Anna glared at him but dropped her free hand on his shoulder. "Are you coming to Crash's tonight?"

"Everyone going to be there?" Anna asked.

"Everyone who is anyone. Football, baseball, and the hockey teams, plus a bunch of kids."

"I don't have to be home until midnight." Anna shrugged.

"So you'll come?"

"If Kyle brings it up. I really like him, Jim, and I don't want to mess it up."

"Okay. I get it."

"Jim," Anna said exasperatedly.

"Really Anna, it's fine," Jim answered. She could tell he wasn't happy about it though. The song ended and Kyle stepped up before a new one started. Jim looked between the pair before walking away.

"Hey," Kyle stated.

"Hi," Anna answered softly.

"Look, I'm not mad about you and Jim. Like I said earlier, I know he's your best friend but a part of me worries that ... well, he's a handsome man and even I can see that. Girl as pretty as you, I can't help but wonder what's kept him in the friend-zone forever."

"My feelings," she suggested. "You can't help the way you feel about someone. I look at Jim and I'm not romantically attracted to him. I'm not."

"Okay. I know your dad said that you don't have to be home until midnight and the dance ends at ten so I was hoping you'd come with me to meet up with some friends at Crash's."

"Some friends?" Anna asked worried.

"Members of the football team, the hockey team, there's even going to be baseball players there."

"You know Jim's going to be there."

"And Derrek and Todd and Jason and Benny. Probably even Ray too. It's okay."

"Alright." Anna nodded. "I'll text my mom and see what she says. Shouldn't be a problem though." Kyle nodded and guided her into his arms. As the dance wound down, Anna got an answer back from her mom that she was indeed allowed to go to Crash's as long as she was home by midnight. So after the dance they loaded up into cars and went to the bowling alley. Anna spent a lot of the night by Kyle's side as the football team bowled. There were about five or so who were actively bowling and the rest were hanging around shooting the breeze.

With about an hour left until her curfew, Anna left Kyle's side and pressed her way through the crowd up to the table Derrek and the baseball team were sitting at. She squeezed her way between Derrek and Drew and both boys looked at her. Drew instantly hopped up giving her a stool to sit on and the other boys budged around giving him room to pull another chair up. "You doing okay?" Derrek asked. His right hand was interlaced with Krista's, so he laid his left hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I have not left that boy's side since halfway through that dance and he still looks angry," Anna griped. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. He's not good enough for you."

"Derrek," Anna chided. Even if it was true she didn't want to hear it. They were her friends they were supposed to back her up not tell her she was wrong.

"It's true. Any guy who can look angry with a pretty girl by his side, and it's not about her being insulted, doesn't deserve that pretty girl," Derrek defended.

Anna buried her face in her arms on the table and groaned loudly. "He's right you know. If I was dating you, the only reason I'd be upset would be if someone insulted you. Your pretty brown eyes looking up at me would make everything else melt away," Drew informed her.

"Then why haven't you asked me out?" Anna asked, looking up.

"Because even though you have pretty brown eyes, you're not my type. My girl is a cheerleader, not a baseball player." Drew smirked.

"Krista, help me out here?" Anna asked, looking for help from the only other girl at the table.

"Sorry, but I'm with them. That boy has nothing to be angry about." The redhead shrugged and smiled happily.

Anna groaned again then scanned the table to see no one giving Kyle just cause. Her eyes landed on Ray across the table and he smirked, lifted the bottle in front of him to his lips and took a long pull off it. "Please tell me he's not drinking what I think he's drinking."

"It's root beer," Ray answered, setting the bottle back on the table. "Crash's doesn't sell beer without triple checking ID and Emma hates it when I drink."

"Anna, ignore all of them," Jim said as he turned the seat of her stool around so she'd face him. "I'm a handsome man and jealousy is common. I understand why he's angry. Boys our age need a lot of reassurances."

"No. Stop making excuses. You're my best friend and he needs to learn to accept that. I'm not going to put you on a shelf like a doll until he's ready to accept our relationship. I shouldn't have to ... And screw you for making me take their side." Anna pouted but Jim could tell she wasn't angry with him. He did his best to keep from smiling though. That would make her angry. "You suck," she bit out. Anna got up and walked back over to the lane where most of the football team was. She watched a few frames before taking Kyle's hand. He looked down at her then nodded and lead her away from most of the crowd to an unused lane.

"You want to talk about Jim," Kyle stated.

"Look, I know you and him aren't too different looks wise. Both have brown hair, are tall, athletic, and handsome but your personalities are different. I'm tired, Kyle. Tired of having to defend my best friend to you. He's been my best friend since I was 12 years old. I know that's only four years but we've been through a lot in those four years. Especially after my uncle Joe died. It's not fair for you to keep suggesting something's going to happen. Jim's not that kind of guy and I'm not that kind of girl."

"I'm sorry. I guess I never realized how close you and Jim are and I worry about it for the reasons I've mentioned before. That's only part of it though. I'm more worried about tomorrow, about the rest of your family. It's got me off my game."

"Here's a little secret. My dad is the toughest of the bunch. My uncle is really a sweetheart, my aunt is real nice, my grampa is okay and my great-grandpa is ... honestly he's a lot like my dad. You make me happy and that's all that matters to my family. I'm glad you're coming though." Anna sat back and looked over his suit. "Ditch the tie and what you're wearing is perfect."

"Are you sure your family will like me?"

"You'll see them from across the room, there will be no interacting with them. No awkward questions or meet and greet, just my dad glaring across the room."

"Okay," Kyle agreed. They didn't stay at the alley much longer before Kyle took her home. He walked her to her door and contemplated kissing her when the porch light came on.

"Dad's staring out the window. Goodnight, Kyle. I had fun," Anna said.

"Me too," Kyle said. Anna kissed his cheek and slipped inside.


	45. Breakup

_**Once again big thanks to**_ _ **my reviewers**_ **50fanofmcgarrett, _the guest_ Libbie, decadenceofmysoul, Pharmergirl, jlmayer, _and_ Nitapeeta138. _Your encouragement and words helped me get this chapter out._**

 _Contains scenes from 3x3 and references to 3x4._

* * *

The party was in full swing on Sunday and Anna was dancing with Nicky and some of Nicky's friends when Kyle showed up. "Kyle," Anna grinned.

"Hey beautiful," he said, wrapping her in a hug. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "You look great. Let's see." He took her hand and spun her around. "Same dress, different hair, different shoes."

"I'm impressed," Anna said. The shoes she was wearing were flats instead of the new heels she had bought at the thrift store and her hair was down and curled instead of pinned up.

"I have two sisters; you notice the little things. And you must be ..." Kyle turned to Nicky.

"Kyle, my cousin Nicky. Nicky, my boyfriend, Kyle." Anna introduced them.

"You look amazing, Nicky. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Your pictures don't do you justice." Nicky smiled then she spotted her uncle. "Uncle Danny's glaring, Anna."

"And he will be for the rest of the night. Overprotective," Anna answered. "Didn't you say your friend Luke was coming?"

"Uh ... yeah. I asked him to come. I really hope he does."

"You like him?" Anna asked. Nicky's face flushed red a clear sign she liked the boy.

"A lot. And he was real sweet at the Yankees game."

Anna smiled and turned back to Kyle. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. So that's your family huh?" Kyle asked, glancing back at the table Danny was sitting at.

"Yeah," Anna answered. She took his hand and pulled him over to the bar where the party wasn't quite as loud. "That's them. I know they look intimidating but they're really not and they won't harass you. You can even stay over here if you want. You don't have to meet them."

"I um ... I met your aunt. She seems nice." Kyle looked down at their joined hands and toyed with Anna's fingers.

"She is, unless she's in court. She's really passionate about her job."

"That's good."

Anna nodded and saw a boy talking to Nicky. She didn't recognize him so she pulled out her phone and flipped through Nicky's timeline to see that the boy in question was indeed Luke. "Looks like that's Luke," Anna said.

"Yeah? Could be."

"He's cute," Anna slipped her phone back in her bag. "Not as cute as you, but cute."

"I guess." Kyle shrugged.

Anna grinned. A few minutes later, Anna saw a man near the Reagan table in a suit that wasn't a Reagan. After Frank sat down, the man turned back towards the dance floor and Anna saw his face. "Kyle, get something to drink, please. I'll be right back." Before Kyle could respond, Anna was off, weaving through the crowd to the table. "Uncle Jack!" Anna squealed.

"Hey!" Jack answered. He scooped her up and hugged her tight. When he sat her down he held her by the shoulders and scrutinized her. "Okay, what have you done with my real sprite? She wasn't this tall or grown up." In European tales most fairies were called sprites and when Anna was little her favorite stories were about fairies. Also the first year her mom and dad let her pick her Halloween costume she had picked Tinker Bell and the costume had been perfect. Jack had jokingly referred to her as his little sprite ever since.

"It's been two years, Uncle Jack. I hit puberty and grew up. Just like Nicky did."

"You know technically I'm not your uncle anymore."

"You're my cousin's dad right? Nicky still calls you dad?"

"Well ... yeah."

"In my definition that makes you my uncle. A parent's brother, an aunt's husband, or, to me, a cousin's father. I mean, you still care about me, don't you?" Anna gave him her best puppy dog pout and batted her best puppy dog eyes at him.

"Of course I do, Anna."

"Besides what else should I call you? Mr. Boyle? Counselor? Jack?" Anna suggested. "I've got a brother named Jack, I've never seen you in court though Aunt Erin says you're really good at what you do, and Mr. Boyle makes you sound really old or like my high school teacher."

"Alright, I get it. So that boy you were talking to?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's Kyle," Anna said, noticing the family was listening.

"The Kyle?" he asked.

"Yes. We've been dating for a few weeks. Are you back in town to stay?"

"I don't know. I'm considering it."

"Okay. Just don't tell Nicky until it's more permanent than once a month. I don't like seeing her upset because you've disappointed her, again." Anna's look hardened and he swallowed.

"Anna ... I ..."

"Like I said, don't disappoint _her_. Anyway can I call you sometimes if I need advice or ... help?"

"Of course, I told you that."

"Good," Anna said brightly. "I'm really glad you came. So is Nicky," she waited a beat. "Right Nicky?"

"Absolutely," Nicky added from behind Anna.

Anna looked around then at Nicky. "Where'd you leave Luke?" Anna asked.

"By the bar, talking to Kyle," Nicky answered.

Anna glanced over her shoulder to see the two boys talking. "Anna," her uncle Jack said getting her attention again. Anna looked up at him. "You need anything, number hasn't changed."

"Thanks Uncle Jack," Anna grinned.

She turned to make her way back to Kyle but Jamie called her. "Anna!" he said.

She cringed but walked back over to the table and planted a hand on the table then blinked at Jamie. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Jamie asked.

"But you already know Uncle Jack." Anna grinned. Jamie stared at her plainly and Anna's smile deepened. She was careful not to look at either of her grandfathers or she knew she'd break. She stole a glance at her brothers and then Jamie grabbed the arm she was leaning on and spun her around so she fell into his lap.

"Tell me," Jamie said.

"You're mean. You've been demoted. I like Uncle Jack better," Anna pouted, looking up at him.

"Please?"

"Okay, fine. That's Kyle, the bru—the one on the left as you're looking at the boys by the bar. I was going to say brunette but they're both brunette. The one in the grey jacket. You can sit here and glare at him all you want but I don't want to blow this so I'm not bringing him over here. Dad's met him and he sorta approves so that has to be good enough. Please?" She batted her eyes at her uncle and he melted.

"Okay. Have fun," Jamie said.

"Thanks." Anna grinned and got up going back over to Kyle.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked at a lull in conversation with Luke. He wrapped an arm around Anna's waist and pulled her in close.

"That's Nicky's Dad," Luke answered for her.

"Yeah, my uncle Jack. Though my aunt and him got divorced about two years ago and he doesn't come around much, we still get along pretty good," Anna explained.

"And that guy you were sitting with?" Kyle asked.

"That's my uncle Jamie. My dad's brother. Do you want to dance?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Kyle answered though he seemed confused.

"It was nice to kinda, sorta meet you, Luke. I'm Anna, by the way. Nicky's cousin."

"She said that. You too," Luke told her. Kyle pulled her onto the dance floor where they were shortly joined by Luke and Nicky. They danced for a while then it was time for cake.

"Is it just me or does Kyle seem sorta distant?" Anna asked as they stood away from their boys.

"He does, yeah. Maybe it's my fault." Nicky looked a little guilty.

"What did you do?" Anna asked gently.

"When you were talking to Dad, he asked me about the man sitting at the head of your dad's table. He asked if it was the PC. I'm sorry, Anna. I told him it was and that he is our grandfather. I know you don't like being known as that Reagan. I didn't mean to upset anything." Nicky looked tormented and distraught.

Anna sighed softly. She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not mad. Not really. You said the truth and I knew there was a chance that he could find out. If I didn't want him to know or chance him finding out, I wouldn't have invited him, I just would have brought Jim." Nicky looked at her cousin apologetically and Anna waved her off.

A few days later, Jim walked past Anna and Kyle at the start of the school day and saw they were having a serious conversation. He considered stopping to see if everything was okay but knew if she had a problem, she'd let him know, and she was more than capable of handling it herself. Five minutes later as he was dropping the last book in his locker, a hand dropped on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and saw Anna looking angrier than he had seen her in weeks. She grabbed the lapels of his uniform jacket and slammed him back into the locker beside his. "It's. All. Your. Fault!" Anna snapped out. Each word was punctuated by another push into the lockers.

"Anna, I—"

"He broke up with me and it's all your fault." Her fingers flexed around his lapels and he wisely kept quiet. It could go horribly for him if he didn't find the exact right words to say to her.

Luckily Derrek spoke. "What did he say, Anna?"

She turned her heated glare towards Derrek and it tempered a bit but she didn't release her hold. "He said that he needs to focus on football and his grades to get into college and me being around was preventing that." Her gaze swung back to Jim. Jim understood Kyle's drive to focus on his grades and college and football as both of them were seniors but he didn't think having a relationship with Anna would prevent that. Anna was one of the most understanding girls Jim knew. "He was jealous of you and you being overprotective, did nothing to temper it. You're a jerk." She spat out the last three words and Jim felt worse than he had in a long time. Anna hadn't intentionally called him a jerk or blamed him for something without a teasing tone in her voice since the game he and Drew had supposedly sabotaged to get her to pitch. Anna stalked off, leaving Jim calling after her.

"She's just upset," Derrek said, trying to calm his friend. "Try talking to her after school. Maybe she'll talk to you then." Jim nodded and they both went to class. At lunch Jim watched Anna walk out of the food line and look around then she smiled and walked over to Becky. Jim sighed and decided to talk to her after school.

"Can I sit here?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Becky said, moving her chemistry book. "What happened? You haven't eaten lunch with me for a month."

"Do I really need a reason to sit with my best girlfriend?"

"Anna, I don't mind, I know when it comes to lunch you'd rather eat with your boyfriend or the baseball team. I don't care. We're good enough friends that I can go a month or so without eating lunch with you or only texting and not worry about losing you as a friend."

"That's what I like most about you. Still, I should be a better friend. I haven't asked about your life, your future plans—" Anna started but Becky waved her off.

"My life is as boring as this white napkin. I go to school, I hang out with Beth, I watch my kid brother, watch other kids in the neighborhood, do my homework, bug my parents. I'm not some doll that you put on the shelf when you get wrapped up in your boyfriend and the baseball team. I do have a life and other friends. I'm okay, Anna, and I don't need you holding my hand all the time. I'm okay, really," Becky said. "No offense."

"None taken. I'm glad you have other friends."

"Speaking of my other friends, is it true Kyle broke up with you?" Becky asked. Anna bit her lip and stabbed at her lunch. That in itself was enough of an answer. "I am so sorry."

"Thanks," Anna whispered.

"Is it true, it's because of Jim? That's what everyone's saying."

"I blamed it on him," Anna shrugged, "Kyle was kinda jealous of him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said Jim was a little overprotective and no one is that protective unless there's something they want from the other person."

"Kyle's a jerk," Becky answered. Anna stared in disbelief. "He is. You remember Tara right? Cheerleader, dated um ... Shawn on the hockey team?" Anna nodded. "Tara's older brother was overprotective, kinda like Jim is to you and though Shawn was upset by it, he understood. Good guys will. Kyle's a jerk for not understanding."

"Becky!" Anna groaned.

"No, he is, especially if that's why he broke up with you. You have an overprotective friend. So what? That's not a big deal."

"He didn't put it that way you know."

"I know. He said something about his grades. Whatever. Did your dad intimidate him too?"

"I think he tried but I'm not sure how much it was just him. He kinda met the rest of the family the other night."

"Kinda?"

"He was in the same room with them and Nicky pointed them out. She also told him about my grandfather."

"Oh."

"Should I really care this much?"

"Isn't he your first real boyfriend?" Anna nodded. "Of course it's going to hurt, even if his reasons are completely valid. Which by the way, I don't think they are in this case."

"What about Jim?"

"He didn't really do anything. So he's overprotective but he's Jim. Derrek's protective of you too. Krista just tempers it so you don't really notice." Anna shook her head and Becky smirked. After a moment she changed the subject. "So, Chemistry. How do you think the test is going to go?"

Anna sighed but allowed the subject to be changed. When Anna got home that night after work, she found her mom on the couch and her dad nowhere to be found. "Where's Dad? Don't you two usually have some big, fancy dinner or something for your anniversary?"

"Your dad got stuck at work. Dignitary duty or something."

"Oh," Anna said. It wasn't surprising. Danny often got caught up at work and she knew that dignitary duty wasn't his favorite. In fact he was only certified because he got paid to take the training. "Well, I was going to take the last of the triple chocolate ice cream upstairs and mope about being dumped today but I can share if you want. We'll watch some sappy movie, have a good cry, and commiserate." Linda smiled and Anna got the ice cream and spoons. When she came back to the living room, Linda had some sappy movie on TV. Anna cuddled up to her mom and Linda held her close letting her eat most of the ice cream. They talked mostly about Kyle and how Anna felt about the breakup.

When Danny finally got home that night, Anna was fast asleep on her mom's lap and Linda was finger-combing her daughter's hair. "Hey," Danny whispered.

"Why don't you take her upstairs and try not to wake her," Linda whispered back, to avoid the very thing she suggested. Danny laid his suit jacket on the chair by the door, rolled up his sleeves, and lifted his daughter into his arms before taking her upstairs to bed. Linda smiled at the show of strength then frowned remembering she was mad at him. Danny gently laid Anna down on her bed then tucked her in. He went to check on his boys before going back down to his wife in the kitchen. She was pulling a plate from the microwave as he walked in. She turned to him and offered him the plate.

"I'm sorry," Danny said. "I really tried to be here. You can even ask Jackie."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." He took the plate from Linda and set it on the counter then wrapped his arms around her. I know that things have been tough lately with money concerns and busy schedules and everything else, but nothing can change how I feel about you. You and those kids are my world, despite what Anna thinks at times, and I'm sorry I haven't told you how much I love and care about you lately," Danny said, pulling her close. Well as close as her crossed arms and heated glare would let him. "I promise when this case is over we'll do something."

Linda sighed and uncrossed her arms to drape them over his shoulders. "I love you too. Now, finish your dinner and I won't have to wait to see how much you care about me." Danny grinned not feeling quite as hungry anymore. "Come on, you'll need your stamina after a hard day's work."

"I'll show you stamina," Danny smirked.

"Danny!" Linda squealed pushing him away. He backed off a little bit, for a moment then leaned in close and kissed her.

* * *

 _ **So, why would Anna ever need Jack Boyle's help? Well maybe you'll find out down the road if you continue to read. Or maybe she just likes to have a backup plan.**_


	46. The Show

_**Because Halloween. Thanks to everyone who is still reading, favoriting, and following. Also thanks to**_ **Pharmergirl, monkeybaby, decadenceofmysoul, and ki4pak _for all your reviews. I imagine Jamie really wanted to interrogate Kyle but because of Anna's insistence of not wanting to blow it he restrained himself. Can't say he'll do the same in the future though._**

 _Contains scenes from and references to 3x5. Also minor note that this gives a reason for trick or treat to take place during 3x7 which aired the second week of November instead of the last week of October like it was supposed to._

* * *

Dinner on Sunday afternoon flowed around Anna as it normally did. Talk of her father's cases and her uncle's were the hot topic. Another hot topic was the dignitary that Danny had to protect. How it wasn't fair that he had protection to get some kind of surgery after he had ordered the execution of hundreds of people to include children. Then Nicky posed a question to Linda as to what she would do if Jack or Sean were among the victims. "How did I end up in the hot seat?" Linda asked.

"Grampa," Anna asked, finally getting in on the conversation. "How long do we have to protect this guy? Until he says he feels better or until the doctor says he is? If it's the first at what point do we stop taking his word for it? He can't claim problems for months or years, can he? Then again, if it's the latter, can't you just get his doctor to clear him for travel in the next couple of days and then kick him out of the country?"

"I'm not sure it works that way," Frank answered.

"What way? Convincing his doctor he's fine? With all today's technology there has to be a way to monitor him from a distance. I mean they do it at the hospital. They can monitor every patient from the nurses' station," Anna explained.

"How was homecoming?" Frank asked.

"Fine," Anna said after a moment. Then she immediately changed the subject. "You excited for your birthday, Jack? 12 years old, it's a big deal."

"Not as big as next year," Jack said.

"Wait a minute, just fine? You've been looking forward to that dance for over a week and it was just fine?" Henry asked, pushing the subject back to the homecoming dance.

"Yeah, just fine," Anna smiled.

"Come on, Anna," Jamie said.

"Well it was. The dance was okay and I did have fun."

"What happened?" Jamie prodded gently.

"At the dance? Nothing. A couple of days ago he uh ... Kyle broke up with me," Anna admitted. She stared down at her plate not wanting to hear their reactions.

"He's not good enough for you," Nicky said after a moment. Anna shot her cousin a glare and Nicky smiled not taking it personally.

"Did he say why?" Jamie asked gently.

"He claimed it was grades and college and football but school rumor has it that my best friend being overprotective was just too much for him."

"You believe that?" Erin asked.

"Doesn't matter what I believe. It's over and done with now. No use living in the past."

"You deserve a great guy, Anna," Sean said.

"And I'll find one. Someday. Can we talk about something else?" Anna asked. It was quiet for a moment then talk went on about something else. Monday at lunch, Anna sat down with the baseball team, next to Jim. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," Jim answered. He watched her for a moment then smiled. "You okay?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I blamed some stuff on you that wasn't your fault and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Derrek told her.

"Shut up, Derrek," Jim chastised. "You were upset and hurt and it was easier to lash out at me than to accept you fell for someone who couldn't face their own problems."

"Do you forgive me?" Anna asked.

"Only if you forgive me for setting you up with him in the first place."

"You introduced him, that's all you did."

"If you say so, but yeah, I forgive you. Forgive me?" Jim asked, using his best puppy dog pout.

"Yeah, I forgive you. How about them Giants?" Anna asked. Jim smiled and the conversation turned away from Kyle and their failed relationship. After school, Anna got two phone calls. The first was from the body shop saying her car was done and the second was from Sofie.

"Hey, cousin. I'm going to ask a question I think I know the answer to but I'm going to ask anyway," Sofie said.

"Fire away," Anna answered, curious.

"This weekend I have a show in Pittsburg. It's Saturday and I have a bunch of small appearances and some other modeling stuff on Saturday and Sunday. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Pittsburg? I've never been on an airplane before." In fact the only time she had ever been out of New York City was anytime they went to visit Sofie and Wendy's vacation home in Quogue and that was still in the state. Even the fishing trip they had taken the year after Joe's death had only been in the Rockaways, just off the coast of Brooklyn.

"You still don't have to. My stylist Rob is going to drive us out and back. Road trip. We'll leave Friday afternoon and drive there, do all my stuff Saturday and Sunday plus a little cousin bonding time then drive home Sunday night and you'll be all geared up for school on Monday. Please, Anna?" Sofie nearly begged.

"Let me ask my mom. I'll call you later."

"Sure, later," Sofie said.

Anna hung up and raced after Jim. "Jim!" Anna called. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "How's my bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"What do you need?" he asked plainly.

"A lift. To the body shop. My car is ready and it's too far to walk. I'll buy you ice cream."

"It's late October, I don't want ice cream. Make it cider and you have yourself a deal."

"Deal," Anna said quickly. After buying Jim cider and picking up her car, Anna drove home. Seeing her mom's van in the drive, Anna video called Sofie as she wasn't feeling very confident. "Sof, my mom won't say yes," Anna said, biting her lip.

"It's going to be fine, Anna," Sofie pacified. "Auntie Linda loves you. Just go in there and ask. If she does say no, she'll break it to you gently."

"True. Stay on the phone," Anna admitted. She walked inside keeping the phone towards her to see Linda at the dining room table. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, babe," Linda answered.

She walked over and stood opposite her holding the phone about chest level. "So, I know that I have always believed that Sofie's shows are nothing more than an hour long, torture fest of walking artwork and designers who do nothing more than pat themselves on the back for taking something old and outdated and throwing glitter and paint at it claiming it's amazing but I was hoping that you'd see how grown up I am if I can admit I'm wrong."

"Why are you wrong, Anna?"

"Okay, wrong isn't the correct word but I may have changed my mind."

"Anna," Linda stated not understanding her daughter.

"Sofie invited me to her show in Pittsburg this weekend and I want to go. Please, Mom? Sofie and I haven't hung out since my birthday. Please," Anna begged.

"I don't know, Anna, Pittsburg is really far away and there won't be any adults on the trip."

"That's not true, Sofie's an adult."

"Anna."

"Please, Mom?" Anna asked. When Linda didn't look like she was convinced, Anna turned her phone around so Sofie could try to convince her aunt.

"Please, Auntie Linda," Sofie added.

"Come on, Mom. It's the weekend, I won't be missing school, and it's for family."

"And your brothers?"

"My brothers?" Anna asked confused.

"You are supposed to take your brothers trick or treating on Saturday."

"No, on Halloween. Trick or treating is on the 31st. I know because I complained because I have to miss Derrek's party for it."

"Manhattan's trick or treating is on the 31st, Staten Island's is on Saturday."

"Oh." Anna turned her phone back towards her and looked at her cousin. "I'm sorry, Sofie. Maybe next time. It's Halloween, my brothers come first." Sofie looked disappointed but she nodded understanding.

"You really want this, Anna?" Linda asked, pausing over whatever she was writing.

Anna gaped at her mom. Linda looked at her expectantly. "Yes, ma'am," Anna said.

"Where are the Giants playing this weekend?"

"Sunday, 4 o'clock, Dallas. Steelers are playing the ... Redskins."

"What time do you plan on leaving?"

"Two?"

"How about three? That way school's out."

Anna looked down at Sofie on the phone who shrugged. Anna gave her a curious look and she nodded. "Okay," Sofie answered. Anna turned the phone back around and Sofie smiled then filled Linda in on the rest of the details that she had already told Anna; including the fact that Rob had a clear background but she and Danny would be free to run a background check anyway. Linda sighed as she thought it over. "Please, Aunt Linda? I'll take real good care of her and I'll make it up to my cousins."

Linda looked from Anna to Sofie and back. "Okay, but—"

"Thank you, Mommy!" Anna squealed.

"But!" Linda got her attention again. "You call every day and before you leave to come home."

"And Dad? Will you handle that?"

"Yes, I'll handle your dad. Also don't forget we're going out to dinner for Jack's birthday tomorrow. Don't be late. Good night, Sofie," Linda said.

"Good night, Aunt Linda. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Anna grinned and rushed upstairs with Sofie still on the phone. "I can't believe she's letting me go," Anna said in disbelief.

"I can't believe you want to go," Sofie scoffed.

"I've never really been there for you and I don't want to end up like our moms. Not talking till something dire happens."

"Good. Pack your bag and we'll swing by your house on the way. I got to go. Meeting my agent."

"Later." Anna and Sofie hung up and Anna texted her plans to Nicky who replied she was jealous but kinda understood.

The following night, Jack chose pizza for dinner. "So what's this I hear about Pittsburg?" Danny asked as they got home from pizza.

"What about Pittsburg?" Sean asked, looking at his brother. Jack shrugged not knowing either.

"Sofie's got a show. She wanted me to come," Anna answered.

"I don't think so." Danny shook his head.

"Dad!" Anna protested.

"Danny," Linda said gently. "Boys, get ready for bed."

The boys groaned but went upstairs. "What?" Danny asked.

"Come on, it's Pittsburg, not Palm Springs and it's almost November," Anna explained.

"That supposed to make a difference?"

"She's going to be with Sofie the whole time and she's got a good head on her shoulders," Linda explained. "How can you say no to that?"

"Because it's still six hours away and she's just a kid. My kid."

"She's 16, Danny, and I think she's proven that we can trust her. She hasn't done anything wrong in months," Linda explained.

"Please, Dad?" Anna asked.

"You'll call every day?"

"And take tons of pictures."

"Okay, fine," Danny agreed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you!" Anna squealed. She rushed over to him and flung her arms around him.

"You're welcome," he sighed as he hugged her back. Linda smiled and Danny rolled his eyes.

So Friday Sofie and Rob picked Anna up from school and swung by the house to pick up her stuff. Thankfully no one was home and it was a quick in and out then on to Pittsburg. The road trip was fun; they talked, gossiped, sang along with the radio, and slept. They stopped in Pittsburg for a late dinner before heading to the hotel. Saturday morning, Anna and Rob had a home-cooked meal prepared by the hotel, free with their stay, while Sofie had some toast and water claiming to never eat a big meal on show days. After breakfast, they did a little sightseeing then Sofie had a photoshoot before they were off to the show. It was a madhouse backstage but Sofie kept Anna close to her side as she got her hair and make-up done.

"Sit, do not move," Sofie demanded, hopping up from her seat and pushing Anna into it. "I have to go get dressed, be right back." Sofie rushed off before Anna could answer.

"Have I told you how adorable you look today?" Rob asked as she turned to look at him.

"Thank you, though that compliment would have meant more if I had done anything today. You did my hair and make-up and Sofie picked out my outfit."

"Yes, but you wear it well. Putting lipstick on a pig does not make it pretty."

"If you say so," Anna answered.

"Say ... Moldy cheese," Sofie said from behind Anna.

"Moldy cheese?" Anna asked confused.

Sofie snapped a quick selfie of them then sent it to her mom and Linda then told Anna where she could find her seat. Anna snapped a lot of photos of the show from her seat and was surprised to find herself enjoying it. She found that weird but just went with the flow. Sofie and Rob found her in the lobby later and were surprised to find her in good spirits. "So you enjoyed it?"

"I wouldn't say it was fantastic, but it was enlightening and I can see why you love it so much."

"I'm glad, dinner?" Sofie asked.

"Yes, please," Anna answered. After dinner, Anna plopped down on the hotel bed and video called her mom. "Hey Mama."

"Hey, baby. Danny, could you turn it down?" Linda asked. The background noise disappeared completely and Danny came into frame. She could see her mom was still in her blue scrubs and Danny was wearing a black t-shirt.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, kid, how's Pittsburg?"

"Rainy, wet, and cold," Anna grinned.

"And Sofie?" Linda asked.

"Sofie's great. None of the above," Anna answered.

"I am a little cold," Sofie told her cousin.

"Then turn off the A/C." Anna rolled her eyes. Sofie reached back to the A/C unit behind the chair she was sitting in and turned the fan down.

"Is she taking good care of you?" Linda asked.

"Nope, not at all. I'm leaving her to her own destructive habits," Sofie said sarcastically.

"Sofie," Anna warned. She turned the phone towards her cousin who saw Linda's plain look.

"Hi, Auntie Linda, Uncle Danny, I'm taking very good care of my favoritest cousin in the whole wide world," Sofie said sincerely.

Anna quickly turned the camera phone back to herself. "My brother's didn't hear that, did they?"

"No, they're upstairs changing into their PJ's from their Halloween costumes."

"What did they go as?"

"Jack went as a baseball player and Sean wanted to go as a fire fighter but your dad talked him out of that and into a fighter pilot."

"I'm sure he loved that."

"He got over it."

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Breakfast, store tour, lunch, appearance, then headed home," Anna explained.

"Mom?" Jack asked in the background.

"Come here," Linda said.

"Hey, Buddy," Anna said, grinning as Jack plopped down next to his mom.

"Anna! How's Pittsburg?" Jack smiled.

"It's alright. Sorry I wasn't there tonight," Anna told him. Jack looked skeptical. "Really. I just haven't seen Sofie since my birthday and I see you guys every day. Are you mad?" Anna pouted.

"You always make me feel bad when you give me that look. Fine, you'll be home on Wednesday right? To take us to Manhattan."

"Is that Anna? Hi Anna," Sean grinned, plopping down on the couch next to his dad and leaning towards the phone his mom was holding out.

"Hey, Sean-o. Heard Dad talked you out of being a firefighter," Anna said as her mom turned the phone sideways to get more of the boys in the frame. Anna did the same.

"Yeah, but it's okay. He got me a really cool jumpsuit to wear as a fighter pilot."

"You know, my baseball coach used to be a firefighter. I bet he's got an old turnout coat he'll let you try on."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to him."

"Are you going to be home for Pops' party Sunday night?" Sean asked.

"Sorry. Sofie's got an appearance tomorrow that we won't get out of until 4:30 at the earliest. We won't make it home until after 10. Tell Pops I'm sorry."

"Yeah, okay."

"Come on Sean, it's not like I'm doing this on purpose. I'm really not," she added when Sean didn't look any happier. Danny scolded his son and Sean tried to smile.

"She'll be here when we go trick or treating," Jack coaxed.

"Hey. Cheer up. I'll bring you back something really cool from Pittsburg if you do," Anna said.

"Hey, what about me?" Jack whined.

"Okay, both of you cheer up and I'll bring you something cool," Anna said. They both grinned prompting Anna to smirk. Then Danny caught her eye as he opened his mouth to look like he was eating the top of Sean's head. Anna stifled a laugh causing her mom to send her a confused look. "It's nothing. It's getting late," Anna said as Danny did again. Anna took a screenshot then smiled. "We've got an early day tomorrow so I've got to go," Anna told them. Her family wished her a good night then Anna hung up. She tried not to laugh as she set the photo as her home screen.


	47. Hurricane

_**Once again because it's Halloween. Massive thanks to**_ **monkeybaby _my only reviewer for the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter that makes me feel great._**

 _References to 3x5 and 3x6 but it'll get more into 3x6 in the next chapter._

* * *

The Sunday before Halloween was the last day of Anna's trip to Pittsburg. After a quick breakfast, store tour, and lunch, Rob drove Anna and Sofie to a football stadium. When Anna saw it, her jaw dropped. "Here? Your appearance is here?" Anna asked.

"Yep. Agent thought it was a good idea," Sofie answered. They met up with the lady who would be showing them around and she handed over three Steelers' hoodies. Sofie and Rob instantly put them on but Anna hesitated.

"Is everything alright? They're brand new, I promise," the lady told them.

"She's a Giants' fan," Sofie said.

"No offense. I'm hoping the Steelers win because that'll put the Redskins down further but can't betray my Giants," Anna explained.

"I understand. Felt the same about my Ravens. Took about three or four years before I became a Steelers fan. It's fine." The lady showed them around the stadium, to the box office, to the broadcaster's booth, and finally to their guest box. "If you need anything there's an attendant in the hallway. Enjoy the game," she said. Then she was gone.

Halfway through the final quarter Sofie leaned over to her as Anna looked up at the TV in the corner reading the scores scrolling across the bottom. "How upset would your parents be if we had to stay here another night?" Sofie asked lightly.

"I could probably talk them into it, even if they don't like it. Why what's up?"

"Rob's not feeling too good, stomach or something. I love you, Anna, but you can't drive after nine and it'll be after that when we get to New York. I don't have a have a license, Mom said it wasn't necessary so that's out," Sofie explained.

"You don't think he'll make it back to New York?"

"I don't want to push him."

Anna nodded and promised to call after the game. So once back in the car after the game Anna video-called Nicky. In New York, Nicky had just helped her great grandfather and cousins blow out the candles on the anniversary cake when her phone buzzed. As her mom went to get plates and a knife, she checked her phone only to be chided by her grandfather.

"Nicky, no phones at the table," Frank chided.

"It's Anna," Nicky answered her grandfather as she accepted the call and held it up. "Hey," Nicky said to Anna.

"Hey, where's Pops?" Anna asked.

"Right here," Nicky smirked.

"Let me talk to him for a moment." Nicky moved behind Henry and held the camera phone out in front of them. "Hi, Pops," Anna grinned.

"Hi, Anna," Henry answered.

"Congrats on 60 years," Anna told him.

"Thanks. Is that a stadium I see in the background?"

"Maybe. I'm really sorry I can't be there."

"What are you doing at a stadium? I'm pretty sure your parents said you were at a fashion show."

"They did. The show was yesterday. That's beside the point though," Anna said.

"That is the point," she heard Danny say. The camera turned toward her normal seat. "Maryanna, did you lie to us?"

Anna thought over what she had told her parents about the trip. "No, I never lied."

"Nicky," Linda said. She traded the cake server for the phone then made her way into the kitchen with Danny behind her as Erin joined the rest of the family with dessert plates and a knife to cut the cake. Danny shut the door behind them and they walked over to the kitchen island. "I distinctly remember asking you about a football game," Linda said sternly.

"Relax, Mama. Like I told you the Giants are in Dallas and their game just started. The Steelers just trashed the Redskins. I knew that you were asking to make sure I didn't come out here just because of the game and I didn't."

"And when we asked last night and you said it was just an appearance?" Danny asked.

"I didn't lie then either. I didn't know about the—" Anna was cut off when Sofie pulled the phone from her hands.

Sofie looked at her aunt and uncle sheepishly. "I didn't tell Anna about the game until we pulled up in front of the stadium. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to stop Anna from coming just because there was a game involved. Please, don't be mad. It's an official appearance. My company and agent thought it would be a good idea to get my face out there at a pro football game. I'm sorry, Uncle Danny, Auntie Linda. Anna was so excited about coming to my show and I didn't want you to not let her go."

Linda looked at Danny then sighed. "Okay. Are you headed home now?" Linda asked.

"Well, about that," Sofie started.

Anna leaned forward and pulled the phone from Sofie's hands. Sofie glared at her cousin but Anna just stuck her tongue out. "There's been a little flag on the play," Anna said, turning her attention back to the phone. "You see, Rob's not feeling too well and I'm not supposed to be driving after nine. I could drive us back that way but we'd have to stop often for him and we won't make it back to New York until after nine anyway and Sofie doesn't have a license so that's out. Because of all that we were wondering if you would have a problem if we stayed another night. I know I have school tomorrow and everything, but I don't have any kind of test coming up and I haven't missed a day since I got sick in the eighth grade. I'll study real hard and I promise my next test will be an A. Please?" Anna nearly begged. She looked down when her parents didn't look convinced. "If it's not okay then Sofie can figure out a way to get me a last minute ticket to JFK. You'll just have to pick me up," she finished softly.

Her parents shared a look and Danny shrugged. "Alright, you can stay," Linda agreed.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad. Tell everyone I love them and I'll see you both tomorrow," Anna grinned.

"Stay safe. Love you," her parents told her.

"You too," Anna said. She hung up and they went back to the hotel after getting Rob something to calm his stomach. The following morning around ten, Anna got a phone call from her mother. "Hey, Mom. We're just about to check out—" Anna started but Linda interrupted.

"Could you not?" Linda asked concerned.

"Not what? Check out? Why? Don't you want me home?" Anna asked.

"Of course I do but, Anna, turn on the news."

"Which news?"

"Any news. You'll know it as soon as you see it."

Anna sighed then grabbed the remote off the TV stand. She flipped the channels trying to figure out what her mother was talking about. "Bombing, baseball results, election, more election, hurricane, football—whoa, hold up, hurricane? Did that say New York?" Anna asked. She turned it back to see the anchor talking about the path of the hurricane. "Is it really supposed to hit New York?"

"They're predicting the eye hitting somewhere around New Jersey or Delaware tonight or tomorrow but that doesn't mean that we won't get the wind and the rain from the outside of the storm. You might make it home before the storm hits but if you run into traffic, I don't know what time you'll get home and I really don't want you driving in this weather. I've talked to Wendy and she agrees. We want our babies home but we don't want you in the middle of this. Just stay there and we'll talk again in the morning."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do," Anna said. They hung up and Sofie called her modeling company who was paying for the room and the front desk who agreed to two more nights. She figured that with the storm moving towards the coast, it could also head towards them and better safe than sorry. "So what now?" Anna asked.

"Well there's a strip mall not far from here. We could do some shopping; maybe find something for your brothers?" Sofie asked.

"Sounds good. Rob, you up for it?" Anna asked. Rob nodded and they headed out. The next day Linda called and told her that New York was under a state of emergency that under no circumstances was Anna to come home. It was pouring down rain and the storm was almost right over top of them. Anna agreed and they waited another day. Finally on the 31st of October they made their way back to New York. They came down through New York into Brooklyn. All three silenced by amount of flooding but lack of devastation. There were trees and powerlines down but most buildings and cars looked completely untouched. Even when they crossed into Staten Island, all that was noticeable was the high water along the coast. Anna got home and saw her mom's car in the drive but not her dad's on the curb. She thanked both Sofie and Rob and headed inside. Shortly after she shut the door, she was surrounded by her brothers. She opened her arms and the siblings hugged. "Hey, guys." Anna grinned.

"You missed the storm," Sean said.

"Yeah, Mom didn't want me driving in it. We still on for Trick or Treat?" Anna asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Jack asked. "The mayor canceled it. They're talking about waiting until next week or the week after."

"Well, if half the city is underwater ..."

"I guess." Jack sighed.

Not liking the disappointed looks on her brothers' faces she changed the subject. "I brought presents," Anna said. It had the desired effect as they both grinned then rushed to sit down on the couch as they were taught. "For Jack, for Sean." Anna pulled two bags from her suitcase and handed them over. They tore into them and pulled out the gifts.

"Oh, cool," Jack said, shaking the snow globe he had pulled from the red bag. It had the Pittsburg skyline in it.

"Is this ...?" Sean asked.

"It's a replica of the Stanley Cup. I know much you like hockey, plus it's food safe and dishwasher safe so you can drink out of it," Anna said.

"Awesome," Sean cheered.

"You're welcome." Anna smiled expectantly.

"Thank you," they chorused. Anna smiled and went to her mom.

"I bought you something. Don't take it the wrong way. I just want to help." Anna offered her mother a package and Linda smiled softly.

She took it and opened it. " _Dining on a dime: 25 delicious, home-cooked meals under $5 a person._ " Linda read from the cover. "Thank you, Anna." But her tone didn't match her look.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have."

"It's not. This is great, thank you, really." Linda smiled and Anna believed her this time.

"I also brought these. Sofie bought them. They're supposed to be the best cookies in all of Pittsburg," Anna said. Linda smiled, this time reaching her eyes.

"That's great; we can have them after dinner."

"Yeah?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Linda said. Anna went back to the living room and plopped down between her brothers who proceeded to tell her everything she missed. That included the fact that they had pizza for Sunday dinner from Salducci's. "Jack, Sean, go wash up for dinner. Anna, suitcase does not go by the door."

"Yes, Ma'am," all three answered. Anna dumped her dirty clothes in the laundry room and sorted them then took her stuff up to her room. After put the clothes on her bed away, she too washed up and joined her brothers at the dinner table. Danny came in just as Linda brought dinner to the table. "Hey, Dad. Hi, Dad. Sup, Pop?" three voices greeted him as he dropped his suit jacket on the arm of the couch and rolled up his sleeves. Then he realized it was three different voices and didn't include his wife's. He looked up sharply and was surprised to find his daughter at the table with his boys. He grinned as he walked over.

"Boys," Danny said. He stopped behind his daughter. "Anna, welcome home." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Dad," Anna answered looking up at him. "Sean, those cookies are for after dinner."

"How'd you see that?" Sean protested.

"I'm your big sister, I see everything," Anna told him.

"You sound like grandpa," Jack quipped. "I'm the PC, I know everything."

"Well, that's what he pays his staff for. They look into everything and keep him apprised of anything he should or wants to know," Anna answered.

"Dinner, before it gets cold," Linda insisted. Danny took his seat and they tucked into dinner during which Danny and Linda insisted on hearing everything about Pittsburg. Anna looked at her brothers who looked interested then filled them in. She told them all about the fashion show and the game and what they did while they were waiting out the storm.

* * *

Anna approached her mom on Friday after school as her brothers played one-on-one basketball in the driveway. "I uh ... I noticed when you came home that the van's still making that weird noise. I was thinking that since Dad's gotta work all night and doesn't have time to try to fix it tonight and both of us have to work that maybe I could take the van instead of you. I mean you work in the city and while you can take the subway to the train and get home if something were to happen to the van, it'd be easier and cheaper for me to get home if something happened to the van while I was driving it," Anna explained.

"Anna," Linda warned.

"I know that you don't like taking my car because it sits so low to the ground and all, but it's a 20 minute walk from the house to the diner and it's no big deal. Ten blocks, I can walk that in a heartbeat," Anna went on.

"And I told you if you work after dark, I don't like you walking home alone."

"So I can call Jim to pick me up if something goes wrong. He'll be at home doing nothing. Besides it's just for one night and maybe tomorrow Uncle Jamie can take a look at the van and see if he can do something about it. It's probably electrical and Uncle Jamie's really good with cars. At least he can do more than just wiggling some wires around until it starts."

"I don't know, Anna."

"Please, Mom. Like I said you won't have to worry about paying for an extra ride to get home."

"What time do you get off?"

"10:30. I know I'm not supposed to be driving after nine but I can't get into any trouble in 10 blocks, can I?" Anna asked.

"Most accidents do occur less than 2 miles from home."

"Please, Mom? I just have this feeling. I promise that I'll pay Becky when I get home as she's watching the boys and I won't complain about having to take my brothers Trick or Treating if the mayor reschedules it and I'll load the dishwasher every day for a week."

"Unload and put away for a week and you have yourself a deal."

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, now get dressed you're going to be late for work."

Anna saluted her mom and ran upstairs to change into her work clothes. When she came back, she dropped her keys on the TV stand and grabbed her mom's then went outside to find her brothers still playing basketball. Sean missed a rebound so Anna caught the basketball as it rolled down the drive. She put her bag down on the ground then took a few steps towards the hoop. She took a shot and the ball ricocheted off backboard, hit the drive then bounced back towards the garage door. "Total brick!" Jack jeered as Sean scooped up the ball.

"And that's why I don't play basketball."

"Stick to baseball, you're better at it," Sean added.

"Okay, give me a hug. I gotta jet to work. Becky should be over in about an hour to look after you boys tonight. I'll be home by 10:30-ish no later than 11," Anna said. Jack and Sean shared a look, both rolling their eyes but came over and hugged Anna. The siblings said goodbye then Anna went to work.


	48. FIRE!

_**So here we have another chapter. Just remember some of you asked for this. Big thanks to**_ **andrewjeeves _who added this to their alert/favorite lists and_ ElfWolf _who added it to their favorites list. Also big thanks to_ monkeybaby, Pharmergirl, ItsJustBecca, _and_ decaenceofmysoul _for your reviews of the last chapter._ **

_Contains references to 3x6._

* * *

Anna drove her mom's car to work that Friday afternoon and for once didn't hear that weird sound under the hood. She parked it in her normal spot on the edge parking lot and went inside to work like normal. Linda too was going about her night as normal, patient charts, doctors' notes, triaging patients when her pocket buzzed. Since it was always so loud in the ER, Linda kept her phone on vibrate so she could feel it, even if she couldn't hear it. She pulled out her phone to see a picture of her daughter's smiling face. Anna had set most of her mom's contacts, all the important ones, to have picture ID's so she could tell just by looking to see who it was if she didn't have the ringer on. Before Linda could answer Anna's call she was being called away to assess another patient. All through the patient and the notes Linda was taking, she could feel her pocket buzzing. It must have been important but Linda knew that if she answered her phone now she could be fired. Finally, she gave the final instructions to another nurse and slipped away to answer the phone. "Anna, I'm a little busy, can it wait?" Linda asked irritated. She hated working the night shift and being away from her babies so much but the tone Anna used when she said her first word pushed all that irritation right out of Linda's mind.

"Mama?" Anna asked, her voice choked with tears.

Linda's mothering and nurse skills kicked into hyper drive. Something was wrong with her baby. It didn't matter that her baby was 16, all that mattered was her baby needed her. "Hang on, Anna, let me get some place quieter. Linda rushed down the hall a bit away from the chatter, chaos, and beeping machines in the heart of the ER. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm in so much trouble," Anna answered, tearfully.

Linda's mom senses went on high alert. Her daughter hadn't called her crying in a long time and had rarely ever admitted to being in trouble. Something big was going on and Linda had to get to the bottom of it, but gently.

"Tell me what happened," Linda kept her tone soft. "We'll think this through and get you out of it. Just like we did with your dad."

Anna gasped and Linda knew that was the wrong thing to say. "Daddy—he's—he's going to kill me," Anna gasped out.

"Anna," Linda said.

"He is Mama," Anna cried.

"Okay, tell me what happened and maybe we can find a better way to break it to Dad so he's not so mad," Linda probed. Anna, through tears, told her mom what happened. "Oh God, Anna. I'm getting your dad on the phone, hold on," Linda said.

"Mom—Mom!" Anna tried but Linda was gone.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," a strong, calming voice said from next to where she sat on the curb in front of the diner. Anna sniffled and looked up at the man sitting next to her. His bright white shirt stood out in the flashing red lights and against the dark black night. Anna's breaths came in sharp gasps as she stared at him. "Relax. Breathe. Do I have to get the tank?" Anna shook her head, trying to calm her breathing. The last thing she wanted to do was breathe from the oxygen tank again. She reminded herself that the fire chief sitting next to her was just trying to calm her down. She had just about managed when she heard her dad's voice on the line and the tears came back.

"Anna?" Danny snapped, panicked. "Anna, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Daddy, I—I—I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Anna whimpered.

"Anna, we're not mad, just tell him what happened," Linda prodded.

"Your mom is right, just tell me what happened," Danny said. He was trying to be patient like his wife warned him to be when she had first called but his babysitting duty for some arrogant, full-of-himself photog had him at the end of his rope.

"I—I—" Anna took a deep breath as the fire chief rubbed her shoulder trying to keep her calm. He knew this wasn't easy on the young girl and he understood why, but it really wasn't her fault. Anna started again. "I convinced Mom to take my car to work. I work closer to the house and if something were to happen to the van, I could just walk or call Jim and it wouldn't cost anything to get home. I figured if something happened to her, she'd either have to take the subway to the train or call a cab. I didn't want her to get stuck in the city." Anna took another deep breath and slowly let it out, trying not to let it shake. "I had just gotten off work and started the van and I don't know what happened ... I'm so sorry."

"Anna, what happened?" Danny pressed again. He could tell something happened with the van but wasn't sure what. As good as a detective as he was, it just wasn't adding up. He heard her breathing shake again and knew she was either panicking or trying not to cry, probably both.

"The dashboard, it—It started smoking and I popped the hood and flames poured out from under it. I don't—I'm sorry."

Danny could still hear the panic in her tone. It took him a second to realize what she had said because she spoke so fast but when he did, panic set in deep in his gut. "What? Anna, are you okay?" Her breathing sped up again and sharpened and he knew she was upset but what he didn't know was if she was hurt. He had to figure that out before anything else. "Anna, are you okay?" He asked firmly. She needed a steady hand, someone to be there for her, more than she needed him to get angry. He wasn't angry about the car, at least not at her, and he didn't want her thinking that.

"Sweetheart, breathe," he heard Linda say. He had forgotten she was even on the line. Neither seemed to work though.

"Hey," Danny heard in the background, "it's okay. It's not your fault. You're okay, that's what's important." By that, Danny figured the voice was coming from Anna's end of the line but he wasn't sure who was talking to her. Anna looked up at the fire chief again as she held the phone to her ear. He motioned for the paramedics but Anna shook her head.

"No tank. I'm okay. I'm okay." Anna took a deep breath and the chief waved off the paramedic. "Daddy, I'm so sorry," Anna said, turning back to the phone. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to and now—now—"

"I don't care about the car, Anna. Are you alright?" He pressed again.

"No burns, no scratches. The paramedics said to watch out of signs of smoke inhalation since sometimes it doesn't present instantly but they gave me oxygen so I should be okay. I told them Mom was a nurse so she'd know what to look for. Chief—Chief Aaron said he'd take care of it so you won't have to pay for the ambulance coming out. I'm so—"

"Anna, it's okay. We understand. Who's Chief Aaron?" Linda asked.

"Fire Chief, engine 150. They're the closest station. He called Jim and Jim's going to come pick me up and take me home. I'm sorry I blew up the car," Anna answered still in tears.

"You didn't blow up the car. It's not your fault," Danny said.

"Uh ... Lou said he can keep it here for free until you figure out what to do with it. I think it's totaled though," Anna said.

"Stay there, I'm on my way," Danny said.

"No, Dad, it's okay. Jim will take me home and make sure I'm not alone. I'm okay." She sniffled back tears and leveled out her voice to make sure he believed her.

"No, ma'am. I'm not having two unsupervised teens in my house," Linda ordered.

"I'll—I'll—I can call Uncle Jamie." Anna swallowed back her tears. She knew her dad was on a really important assignment and calling him away from that would cost them money, same with her mom so she couldn't have either of them come home. Jamie on the other hand, Anna was pretty sure he was off and that it would be fine for him to come over. "Maybe he could come over or Becky can stay."

Both parents sighed but agreed. "Call us if you need anything," Linda said gently.

"Okay," Anna said.

"Love you," Danny and Linda said.

"Love you too," Anna answered then hung up.

"Uncle Aaron, Anna, is everything alright?" Jim asked, rushing up to them.

"I think she's okay now," Aaron said. Anna looked up at Jim and he instantly dropped down on the curb next to her and wrapped his arms around her, briefly noticing the turnout coat draped over her shoulders. Anna leaned against him soaking in all the strength and comfort he was willingly providing. Jim stared at his uncle who sighed. "Physically, she's fine. We treated her for smoke inhalation and a bit of shock but there were no physical wounds."

"It's the emotional wounds that are worse," Jim replied. A voice called Aaron away for a moment and he ordered the two teens to stay put as he wanted to talk to them before they left.

"Will you take me home?" Anna asked.

"In a minute. Can you tell me what happened?" Jim asked. He had seen the van with its hood up and firefighters encircling it but wasn't completely sure what happened. Anna shook her head. Soon the fire chief was back. He had a short and quiet conversation with Jim, one Anna completely tuned out, and then Jim pulled Anna to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you home now." Jim took the coat from her shoulders and handed it back to his uncle before leading her to his truck. Once she was settled in the passenger seat, Jim rushed around to the driver's seat and fired up the truck. Anna called Jamie and asked him to come over after apologizing for calling so late. Hearing how upset she was, Jamie instantly agreed despite how late it was and his tour in the morning. All that mattered was his niece had called and she needed him.

Jim reached the Reagan home in what seemed like no time and walked Anna to the door. There he took the keys from her hand and opened it for her. Becky looked up from her magazine and the smile on her face instantly fell. "What? What happened?" Becky asked, rising to her feet.

"There was an accident. It's no big deal but I think we should wait with her until her uncle gets here. I don't think she should be alone tonight," Jim told Becky.

"Anna?" Becky asked concerned and hoping her friend would elaborate. The girl in question only blinked.

"Why don't you help her change, I'll stay down here," Jim suggested. Becky nodded and helped her friend upstairs.

When Jamie pulled up, quickly slipping into his brother's home, Anna was in an old NYPD sweatshirt and track pants, tucked between Jim and Becky on the couch facing the door. Jamie flashed a quick smile, the sweatshirt had once belonged to Danny and not Joe but then he realized the looks he was getting and that told him something was very wrong. Anna was staring at her lap, the brunette girl beside her looked lost and the boy looked expectant. He rose off the couch and Jamie finally recognized him as Jim, Anna's best friend. Jim walked over to Jamie and explained what happened, softly. Jamie nodded realizing that Anna was spooked and despite his tour in the morning, Jamie was going to be up all night.

"Come on, Becky," Jim said gently. "I'll give you a ride since it's so late."

Becky turned and pulled Anna into a deep hug. She didn't feel the girl relax in the slightest and knew that it was going to be a long weekend for her blonde friend. "Text me if you need anything," Becky told her. Anna nodded against her friend. Jamie watched the two teens leave then took Becky's seat on the couch against the armrest nearest the TV.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Jamie asked gently. Anna grabbed a pillow from the opposite end of the couch and placed it against Jamie's leg. Then she lay down on her side facing the door and held quiet. He knew that shock would be settling in and that it was best if the girl talked about it but he didn't want to push her too hard and have her pull away from everyone or cause a shouting match with her brothers upstairs asleep. Instead, he waited patiently knowing she'd talk when she was ready. Jamie rested one hand on the arm rest of the couch and used the other to stroke Anna's hair. Ten minutes later, he looked down and found that she was fast asleep. He sighed knowing it wasn't good to let her bottle it all up, but also knew it was best to let her sleep, at least while she could. Instead of moving and taking the chance of waking her, he rested his head on his hand on the armrest and tried not to fall asleep as the other hand rested on Anna's shoulder.

The front door opened three hours later and Jamie's hand fell from supporting his head to his off-duty weapon. His eyes shot open and to the intruder and was shocked to see his brother there. "Relax, kid, it's just me," Danny said softly as his eyes fell on his little girl. "She alright?"

Jamie's hand moved back to the armrest as his other relaxed against Anna's shoulder. "Define, alright," Jamie answered just as soft.

"Oh," Danny said. If Jamie was saying that Anna wasn't okay that meant things were definitely still bad. Danny figured they would be but had figured that Jamie could get her talking and calmed down and clue him in as to what to do about his little girl. However, it looked like Jamie didn't have any answers for him and for the briefest of seconds, Danny wondered if Joe would have. "Thanks."

"Sure, do you need me to stay any longer?"

"I think I got it. Thanks for coming though." Jamie nodded and Danny scooped up his little girl. Danny had just tucked his daughter in and gone to check on his boys when a scream ripped through the house. Danny bolted back down the hall and Jamie took the stairs two at a time. Anna was sitting bolt upright in her bed and looking around frantically. When she realized where she was, she flopped back down. Sighing deeply she rolled onto her side as Danny flipped the light on then crouched by the bed. Her eyes traced his concerned face then looked over to Jamie who was reholstering his weapon in the doorway.

"Please don't leave me," Anna begged.

"I'm not going anywhere," Danny told her.

"Promise?" Anna asked, holding out her left hand.

"I promise," Danny answered, using his right hand to balance beside the bed and taking her hand in his left. "Tell me about your dream."

Her hand tightened around his. "It was hot. The car was on fire and the doors were stuck. I couldn't get out. I kept screaming but I was all alone. Too hot—I couldn't—" Tears poured down his daughter's face and it was all Danny could do to keep from punching something. It was his job to protect his family and he thought he had been doing a pretty good job until now. His daughter had needed him and he had failed. "Daddy?" Her tear soaked voice brought him out of his self-deprecating thoughts.

"You're safe now, kiddo. It was just a dream," Danny told her as gently as he could. She needed reassurances and not to look at his face and read his failure.

"I know but it felt so real."

"Daddy's here now and you're safe." Her grip had remained constant on his hand and he knew she felt like that was the only thing tethering her to his safety.

Anna nodded though she wasn't sure how long that would be true. She wanted Danny to stay but they really needed the money, especially with her blowing up the van. The best way to get her mind off that was to change the subject. "Do you remember the last time you told me that?" she asked. Danny only stared. "I was six years old," Anna sniffled. "Mom was pregnant with Sean and Jack was freaking out because—"

"You were in the hospital. Had to get your tonsils taken out. Couldn't have been that long ago."

Anna nodded. "Jack was upset because the last time we were in the hospital Grandma Betty died. You told me Daddy's here and I was safe. That you'd never let anything happen to me 'cause you were always protecting me. I've never felt safer than when you're with me. I'm sorry I've been pushing you away."

"It's okay. You're a teenager, it's expected. Anna, I know you love me and that you always will. Let me go check on your brothers—"

"No!" Anna snapped, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I will be right back, I promise. Your uncle is going to stand right outside that door and keep an eye on you. You'll still be safe and I'll be gone less than two minutes. I promise," Danny said gently, dropping down to his knees and running his free hand through her hair.

"Hurry?" Anna sniffled.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. She reluctantly let go of his hand and he nearly launched himself up and down the hall. Jamie meanwhile stood in the doorway watching his niece. He hadn't seen her this scared since they had told her Joe had died. At first she hadn't taken them seriously but once she had realized they weren't joking, the pain and hurt and fear settled in and broke his heart. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but with her eyes trained on the doorway for her dad, he knew she wasn't exactly wanting him. So he stood watch. Soon Danny was back and he was wearing more comfortable clothes. "Thanks, Jamie. I know it means a lot to Anna."

"Do you need me to stay?" Jamie asked.

"No, I've got it," Danny said. Jamie nodded and headed out. Danny went back into his daughter's room. She scooted back towards the wall giving Danny room on the bed. He picked up a pillow from the end of the bed and placed it against the headboard. He tucked Anna back in then made himself comfortable sitting back against the headboard and stroking her hair. She reached up and took his free hand.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Anna told him as she took his hand and avoided his eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry for. The fire wasn't your fault."

"Maybe but if Mom had—"

"But nothing. If your mom had taken the van then she'd be the one behind the wheel and your little brain would be blaming yourself and trying to imagine how you could have stopped it. You're okay and that's all that matters."

"But—"

"You're safe. I can eventually replace a stupid car, I can't replace my little girl."

"But—"

"Shhhh ... it's been a long day and we both need sleep." Anna finally looked up at him. Danny stroked back her hair and gave her a comforting smile. Anna nodded and settled down to get some sleep. Danny continued to watch for the next two and a half hours until her eyes finally fell shut and her grip lessened on his hand. After that, he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	49. Why Sleep is Good

_**Big thanks to**_ **decadenceofmysoul, ItsJustBecca, Pharmergirl, _the guest_ Libbie, Rose099, _and_ monkeybaby for reviewing. Thanks to everyone else who is still reading, liking, and following this story.**

Contains scenes and references to 3x6.

* * *

Danny had just finished shaving the morning after the accident when a scream ripped through the small Reagan home. He dropped the towel he was using to wipe his face and rushed to his daughter's room, finding her sitting up and staring across the room. He sat down on the bed gently, as he faced her and touched her hand. He didn't want to scare her or trigger some kind of violence. She blinked at him and he realized she needed him. He pulled her to him and rubbed her back until she stopped shaking. "It's alright, kiddo, I'm here. Daddy's here," Danny told her as she held him tightly. Anna could feel her entire body shaking but it was slowly calming down. When she did calm down she pulled back slightly and he brushed some hair from her face. "You okay, kiddo?" Danny asked gently.

"Better, but not okay," Anna said.

"Danny," Linda said from the doorway. Danny looked at her and sighed. He turned back to his daughter and cupped her cheek.

"Kiddo, I don't want to but—"

"You have to go back to work?" Anna asked tearfully. "Don't."

"I have to. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. If you were really sorry, you'd stay."

"Anna, Mama's gonna be here. You'll be fine."

Her next words broke his heart. "Go, it's not like you care anyway," Anna snapped, pulling away from him.

"Of course I care. I want to be here, but you know why I have to go back to work."

"It's always more important than me." Anna refused to look up at him.

"That's not true, it's never been true," Danny started.

"Anna, stop," Linda told her.

Danny sighed heavily. Given the choice, he'd rather be anywhere but with that stuck-up photographer but it was a paid detail and they really needed the money between replacing the van and the boys' tuitions. He kissed the top of his daughter's head and held her tight, even as she tried to squirm away. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever," Anna answered. Danny reluctantly got up and Linda came over to take his place. Danny grabbed his suit jacket off his bed then returned to Anna's doorway.

"Sweetheart," Linda started.

"It's whatever, Mama. He has to work. He always has to work. Or he's just so mad at me," Anna answered her mother, refusing to look up at her.

"Your father isn't mad at you. He's doing everything he can to make sure you're okay. He's just caught between a rock and a hard place. He wants to be here but he knows that to keep a roof over your head and replace the van that he has to go back to work."

"So it is my fault." Anna clung to her mom and Linda's heart broke for the young girl.

"Oh, Anna," Linda said. She rested her cheek against the top of Anna's head. Then she spotted Danny looking helpless. _Go_! She mouthed to Danny. He really had to get to work and she had this handled. Danny sighed but went to work, even if it was the last place he really wanted to be. "None of this is your fault. You just got some bad luck. Really actually it was my bad luck. Thankfully, with your Reagan luck, we didn't lose you last night. We could have. You could have been stuck in that car and burned to death. I can't tell you what that would have done to me and your dad. You're safe and you're mostly okay. It's a stupid car and right now all we care about is our little girl is physically unharmed. A car is a car but we can never replace our little girl."

"You could."

"I could have another baby but she'd never be my Anna. Each of my kids is different and I need each of them because I couldn't replace them. Not really." Linda held her daughter close. Though it would be hard with three jobs, three kids, and two cars, they would figure something out. For now though her biggest worry was getting Anna calmed down enough to get back to sleep. From what Danny had told her, Anna had only slept for a few hours before a nightmare had chased away that sleep, and even then it wasn't a peaceful sleep. "Your dad and I don't blame you for the van. It was a very unfortunate accident. There was no way you could have prevented it."

"Mama?" a soft voice asked from near the door.

They both turned to look to see Sean standing there. "It's alright, bud, Anna just couldn't sleep. Why don't you go back to bed for a bit?" Linda suggested.

"Not sleepy," Sean answered.

"Come here," Anna told him. Sean cautiously approached the bed as Anna pulled away from her mom. She flipped back the covers as much as she could, scooted towards the wall, and patted the spot between her and her mom where Danny had spent the night. Sean crawled in next to her and Linda stood. Anna draped her blankets back over them and settled down next to her brother. Linda kissed Anna's forehead and then Sean's and waited for the girl to fall asleep. When she did, Linda motioned with a swift jerk of her head for Sean to follow her out of the room. He carefully slipped out of the bed and followed his mom into her room. Anna woke up later, thankfully without screaming, to find she was alone in her room. She went to the bathroom and checked her reflection, wiping the sleep from under her eyes. After flushing the toilet and washing her hands she found her mom and Sean asleep on the master bed. Not wanting to go back to her room alone, she climbed up on the bed next to her brother and slowly drifted off.

When Danny called the house that afternoon, he was surprised to hear Sean answer. "Hey, bud," Danny said.

"Hey, Dad," Sean whispered.

"Where's your mom?" Danny asked.

"Asleep, Anna and Jack too," Sean said in the same soft tone.

"Why are you whispering?" Danny whispered conspiratorially.

"They're right here. Not long after you left Mom got Anna back to sleep and we went to your room so we didn't wake Anna. I guess at some point Anna and Jack joined us."

"Oh, I see." Danny nodded. It made sense especially since Anna hadn't slept well the night before.

"Dad, why was Anna screaming this morning?" Sean asked.

"There was an accident last night and it gave her a bad dream."

"Oh." He paused for a moment. "Mom's up, do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure," Danny answered though part of him had forgotten why he had called in the first place. Sean handed the phone over to his mom and told her who it was.

"Go get dressed," Linda said, taking the phone. "Jack, you too." Even though the older boy's eyes were closed, she could tell that he was awake too. "Hey," Linda said as Jack and Sean slowly climbed out of bed.

That's when Danny remembered why he had called. "Hey, how is she?" he asked. Maybe his wife had gotten more out of their daughter.

"I don't think she's had any more nightmares. I haven't heard any more screaming at least," Linda answered.

"That's good. I'm sorry I can't be there."

"We both know that and we understand. I'm going to call the insurance adjuster and have him take a look at the car, see if he can give us anything for it. If not, I don't know what we're going to do."

"I don't know either."

"I guess I can keep using Anna's car for a while, at least until we save up some money."

"And I can take some extra tours, nights, weekends."

"And never see the kids?"

"Don't the Trevinos down the street got an old station wagon in the garage? Maybe we could steal it from them for a few days," Danny suggested.

"There's an idea, I'll call them after I call the insurance company," Linda told him.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Sure. Anna should be up by then too."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most." They hung up and Linda got dressed before calling the insurance company. They told they'd send an adjuster to meet her at the diner. Linda had just finished putting brunch on the table for her boys when she heard movement upstairs. Linda went up to find Anna standing in the master bedroom doorway.

"Anna?" Linda asked. Anna gave her mom a heartbreaking look and Linda instantly moved to hug her. Anna held her mom tight and Linda felt really bad. She should have never agreed to let Anna drive the van knowing something was wrong with it. She couldn't do anything about that now; all she could do was comfort her daughter. "You okay?" Linda asked. Anna shrugged. "I know it's hard, but you're going to be okay. I'm here for you."

"I know, thanks, Mama," Anna answered.

"Good, now go get dressed. I'll make you some brunch then we have to meet the insurance man."

Anna nodded and went and got dressed. They met with the adjuster, cleaned out what was salvageable from the van and had it towed to a junkyard because it was indeed totaled. Once they got home the boys rushed off to play and Anna and Linda sat down on the couch. "Mama, it's not good, is it?" Linda shook her head. "Will you tell me how much?"

"He said the most he can do is $1000."

"Oh," Anna said softly. They sat in silence for a moment. "Mama, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Linda answered.

"I know you and Daddy don't blame me."

"Of course not, sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. If anything it was your dad's and my fault."

"That doesn't mean that I don't feel partially responsible. I know what you're going to say to my next offer but I'm going to make it anyway. I can sell my car. With all the work put into it, it's gotta be worth at least three or four grand. That plus what the insurance man gave you should be enough to get you a decent used van or maybe even a sedan. I mean the three of us could get used to a cramped backseat at least until the situation changes," Anna said but Linda was already shaking her head.

"You just got that car back to a decent condition. Dad and I won't ... couldn't ask you to sell it."

"You're not asking. I've got two years to earn enough to go to college and get another car. It'll be fine. Plus I live in New York; I don't really need a car."

"Sweetie, you're 16, you don't need to be worrying about this kind of stuff. Your dad and I have it handled. Focus on school and your friends. Daddy and I will take care of everything."

"But Mom—"

"No. I appreciate the concern and I'm touched that you want to help but don't worry, okay? Now, go see what your brothers are up to." Linda pulled her into a tight hug, which after a moment, Anna returned, then shooed her along. Anna got up off the couch to find her brothers.

Sunday after church and Jack's soccer game, Anna found Nicky in the kitchen with Henry making dinner. "Hey, Nicky, can you give us a minute, or ten?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Nicky answered, leaving the room. Anna looked around then shut the doors to the sun room, dining room, and foyer.

"Oh, closed doors, this must be big," Henry said. He, through Frank, had found out everything that had happened on Friday but neither wanted to make a big deal about it especially since she wasn't hurt.

"Did Mom or Dad tell you about what happened on Friday night?" Anna asked softly as she sat down at the kitchen island.

Henry observed her and knew she had to talk about it so he let her come to him. "No, what happened?"

"I uh—some backstory first. For some time now Mom's van has been making a weird noise, something electrical we assumed, and sometimes it won't start." Anna swallowed, knowing that telling him should be therapeutic but right now it just felt like she was trying to lessen the blow and stay out of trouble.

"Okay," Henry prompted when she didn't continue.

"So Friday night, I suggested that she take my car because she works in the city and I can walk home if I need to and I—I blew up the car," Anna blurted.

"What?" Henry stared at her. She looked devastated and like she was ready to cry but of all his grandkids she had the best poker face, at times even outdoing him and her dad. It hit him that maybe Frank had sent her in here with some made up story to give up his keys. He knew Anna would the one who would be the most believable. "If your grandfather sent you in here with some cock and bull story to get me to give up my keys—" That's when the waterworks started. With his suspicions in mind he looked closer at the young girl and realized those tears were real.

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?" Anna asked sniffling.

Henry put down his knife and gave the girl another once over before walking around the island and wrapping the girl in a hug. "You haven't called me Grandpa in years. Not since your grandma Mary died," he said gently. That was his biggest clue that she wasn't lying about what she had said and that Frank wasn't running some game on him. "You really think you blew up your mom's van?"

"I know I did." Anna leaned against him. "It caught fire and the insurance man said it was totaled. I just started it and that weird noise came back then it started smoking and it caught on fire. Now Mom's out of a car and I don't know how to help. They say it's not my fault and I don't think they blame me, but I do. I convinced Mom to let me drive it," Anna explained. Henry hugged her as she calmed down. She wiped her tears away and looked up at him after a few moments. "What's this about Grampa asking you to give up your keys?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," Henry answered.

"Pops, I've been raised by detectives my whole life. Come on, you know I'm your favorite great grandkid," Anna answered, pulling away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are not."

"Pops, have you hit something or had something appear out of nowhere when you're backing up?"

"Maybe once," Henry reluctantly agreed.

"Pops, it's just me, I'm not going to tell anyone." Anna gave him her best I'm-not-buying-it look. It was a look she often used on her brothers.

"Okay, like four. The garage just comes out of nowhere," Henry admitted. "Now, back to you. As hard as it is to believe, your parents care more about your safety than they do about the car. Sure, they're upset they have to replace the car but they can do that. What if you had been caught in it and hadn't made it out? Your parents can never replace you. Sure, they could have more kids but you can never replace the child you lost. Trust me. They are more glad you're okay than they're upset about the car."

"But they can't," Anna shook her head and looked out the window.

"Can't what?" Henry asked, moving back to where he had been standing.

"Can't replace—Never mind, Dad's here," Anna said. She slipped outside and found her father walking up to the back porch. He instantly hugged Anna when he reached her.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked.

"Tired. I can't sleep," Anna answered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Danny said, brushing a hand down the back of her head.

Anna looked up at him. "To watch me try to sleep?"

"Some of my favorite memories are watching you sleep in your crib. You were so little but slept so peacefully."

"Dad," she said hesitantly. "I—I told Pops about the fire. What does he know about losing a child?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Dad's an only child. Maybe he was talking about knowing what Dad went through with Joe. And I'm not mad you told him," Danny cupped her cheek. "You're still processing and he does give great advice. I'm surprised you haven't told Jamie."

"Jim told him. I'm sure he feels sorry for me now."

"He's Jamie, not me," Danny quipped. Anna laughed then sniffled.

"Dinner," Henry called out the back door. All through dinner the mood was subdued. Anna could sense tension between her grandfathers, Jack was bummed about losing, Danny and Linda seemed stressed by the situation they were in, and Anna herself was worn out from not really sleeping over the past two days. As she did her best not to fall asleep over her plate, she tuned out the talk at the table until Henry exclaimed, "You're pregnant?" She looked up shocked to see the rest of the family looked just as shocked.

"We're having a baby?" Jack asked.

"Yea!" Sean cheered.

"Whoa, hold up. I didn't ask for a puppy, you can't give me another kid brother," Anna snapped, stabbing a carrot with her fork and glaring at her parents.

"That's not how that works, Anna," Jamie said.

"Does in my family. Both times Mom was pregnant and told me about it, I asked for a puppy."

"For the record," Danny interrupted, "no one is having a baby, or getting a puppy."

"That's what we called a situation in my day," Henry said. Danny went on to explain how he was moonlighting for Erin's witness for a little extra money.

"We need extra money?" The adults at the table froze at Jack's question.

"Hey," Frank said abruptly. "I just heard from the Mayor. He's rescheduled Trick or Treat for this weekend."

"Yea!" Jack and Sean cheered.

Danny went on to assure he had everything handled and when prompted he explained about the job offer from the photographer that paid four times what the NYPD did. Jack and Sean seemed excited, Nicky was interested, and the rest seemed curious. "Frank?" Linda asked his opinion.

"It's your decision, son," Frank answered. Henry vehemently agreed with that. The table went silent and everyone continued to eat.

"Does this new job of yours get you home more often?" Anna asked softly. Though soft, it was clearly heard by all due to the quietness of the table.

"Anna," Danny said gently.

"Does it?" she nearly growled.

"I don't know," Danny reluctantly admitted.

"Why don't you find out?" Anna snapped, "And if it doesn't, maybe you should—" She stopped suddenly. It was almost as if someone had slapped a hand over her mouth. She shook her head. "Never mind, excuse me. I'm done."

"Maryanna," Frank warned. Anna looked at her grandfather, shoved her chair back and stood. She scoffed, picked up her plate, and turned towards the kitchen.

"Sit down, Anna. You walk out, I'll bust your butt," Danny warned softly. Anna looked back at her father, bit her lip but walked into the kitchen and set the plate in the sink. Then she went out and sat down on the back steps. She flinched when a body sat down next to her but was surprised when a hand didn't grab her arm and pull her over a lap. So she looked up to see Jamie.

"Let me guess," she said slowly. "You're about to tell me not to yell at my dad, not to walk out of family dinner. It's a tough world; you just have to deal with it?"

"The world is tough, Anna, and finding a way to deal is part of growing up but you're also only 16 and part of you still needs a dad to be there and help you through this. You're feeling like you're spinning out of control. Sometimes getting angry is the only way to make you feel better."

"But it's still not right? That's what you mean, isn't it?"

"Maybe it's not. I think you're a really strong young woman but sometimes ..."

"Sometimes what? You think I'm bipolar?" Anna asked.

"I didn't say that. I will never say that," Jamie answered, defensive.

"But you'd think it."

"Never. Anna—" He hadn't meant anything along those lines. She was really strong but at times the Reagan temper really got the best of her and she lashed out. He saw how that affected Frank and Danny when it was aimed in their direction and sometimes it felt like she was just lashing out to see what they'd do. Before he could explain that to her she cut him off.

"Why don't you just let me calm down before either of us says something we'll regret when we're thinking straight." She wasn't sure where that had come from but maybe it was for the best. Jamie reluctantly agreed as he felt that's what Joe would have done and stood. Going back inside, he wondered if she would have taken it better had it come from Joe or if they'd even be seeing this Anna if he was still alive. Teenage girls often grew up at points angry at the world but Anna's anger only seemed to manifest because of Joe's death. Maybe she wasn't over it yet.

"Jamie?" Frank asked.

"Let her calm down. She hasn't slept in two days and it's affecting her."

"Of course she'd tell you that," Danny scoffed.

"She only told me that she hasn't slept. Nothing else," Jamie replied.

"When she tries to sleep she has nightmares," Sean added. "Wakes up screaming."

* * *

 _ **One more chapter before we wrap up 3x6 Greener Grass and move on. Big thanks to**_ **Pharmergirl _for telling me what you liked about the last chapter and expanding on your thoughts._** _ **A minor side note concerning what Anna accuses Jamie of saying and how he wasn't really saying that, Jamie is just trying to help here even if he doesn't really know how**_ _. He would love her just the same if she does have problems but like is suggested, he doesn't want to push her away and isn't sure how far to go to get her to talk to him. On top of that, Anna was just looking for a way to push him, mostly because of what she admits to Jim and the therapist in the next chapter and what Jamie doesn't get to explain to her._


	50. Talking

_**So exactly one year ago today I first uploaded this story and I greatly appreciate all the love and support I'm still getting, 50 chapters in. Thank you isn't enough for me to express my gratitude.**_

 _ **To the reviewers of the last chapter,**_ **ItsJustBecca, monkeybaby _,_ Pharmergirl, peace486, robinangel, and ki4pak _I just want to say thank you again for your reviews._**

 ** _Also on a minor sad note 11 years ago yesterday my paternal grandfather died and it's been hard ever since._**

 _Contains references to 3x6._

* * *

Anna continued to sit on the steps after her blow up at her father until she couldn't take it anymore. The pent up nervous energy was getting to her so she sprang up and went for a walk, hoping to just circle the block, wear it off, and finally calm down enough to talk to her father. She watched her feet and soon found herself at the subway stop a few blocks from the house. She wasn't sure how she got there but she wasn't ready to go back yet either so she pulled out her phone. The dark screen and purple case stared up at her for a few moments then she automatically unlocked it and dialed an old familiar number. "Hello?" the comforting voice answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm interrupting the Giants," Anna said.

"Game just started, what's up?" Jim asked.

"There's a subway stop on 77th and 4th in Bay Ridge, can you pick me up from there?" Anna asked.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"I'll tell you all about it if you pick me up," Anna answered.

"I'll be there soon," Jim told her. Anna sat down on a bus bench and waited. He finally pulled up and she quickly hopped in the shotgun seat of the truck. He pulled out heading north as a bus pulled into the spot just seconds later. "Where am I going?"

"The middle of nowhere," Anna suggested.

"This is NYC, where am I going to find the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to be here."

Jim turned eastward and headed for 7th Avenue which would take him back to the Staten Island Bridge. He thought for a moment. "My uncle has a place on the coast that didn't take too much heat from Sandy. We could go there for a while. The drive looks out over the beach and the harbor and if you look close enough you can see right into Brooklyn. Bay Ridge actually."

"Thanks, Jim."

"How'd you get there so fast? According to GPS, the subway station is like two miles from your grandfather's house."

"It's more like one, less than one actually. I can run a mile in seven minutes I can walk it about double that. I was just angry." When the car stopped they weren't in a driveway, they weren't even at a house, but they were in Staten Island. "What are we doing here?"

"You're going to run in there and get me and you some cider or cocoa and then I'll take you to the house." Anna glared at him but got out and went to get him cider and her cocoa. Once he was sure she was inside and not paying attention to him, Jim whipped out his phone and texted Linda.

* * *

Meanwhile in Brooklyn, Danny was getting a phone call from his witness and was out the door. Linda began putting the dishes in the dishwasher and looked out the back window to see an empty backyard. Then it hit her. "Jamie, come here."

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, entering the kitchen.

"I thought you said that Anna was in the backyard."

"She was. Hmmm," Jamie pondered as he too looked out the window. "Maybe she took a walk." Linda's phone went off and she looked at it. Then she sighed. "Everything okay?"

"Jim picked her up and they're going to talk."

"Maybe it'll help. If you really want him to bring her home, I'm sure he'll do that if you ask him."

* * *

Anna looked at Jim as she climbed back in the truck. "Ready?" Anna asked. Jim nodded and drove them to his uncle's place. He pulled into the drive and they got out and sat in the bed of the truck, resting back against the cab window. "I don't want to talk." Anna shook her head.

"Okay, I'll talk, you listen," Jim said. He opened the back window and the Giants game floated through. Jim talked about his nieces, his family, the Giants, and his dream for the future which wasn't very clear but definitely included something in the FDNY. Anna smirked. As Jim racked his brain to come up with something else, Anna spoke.

"My uncle thinks I'm bipolar," Anna said flatly. She drummed her fingers against her empty paper cup and stared at the waves crashing on the coast.

"Oh?" Jim asked curiously.

"Says one second I'm up and the next I'm down." Jim held quiet not sure what else to say. "I'm not. Hell, maybe I am. It would explain a lot. I'm crazy, right?" she asked. She put her cup just out of reach and turned to look at Jim pleadingly.

"You're not crazy. You went through hell." He set his cup out of the way then turned to Anna. He cupped her cheek and took her hand. "Aside from your parents, have you told anyone what happened Friday night?"

"Do you count?"

"My uncle Aaron told me what happened, so no."

"My great-grandfather."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Reagans don't talk about their feelings."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. If you don't talk about it, you'll end up stroking out," Jim said exasperated. Anna only shrugged. "You've got to talk to someone, Anna."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You haven't told me anything."

"I'm scared. Scared that they really do blame me. With the tuition hikes at the boys' school, they can't afford to replace that car. We were barely making ends meet as it is, now without that third car; it's going to be 10 times harder. It's all my fault."

"And?"

"And I'm angry. Because I blew up the car, my dad has to moonlight as security for this snobby photographer and he's not around. I need him around for me and he's not. Maybe I'm just expecting too much and when he is there for me, I shut him down and it never goes how I picture it should."

"But mostly?" Jim asked. Anna looked confused. "Come on, I know you."

"Mostly, I feel guilty. Like somehow it's all my fault. Not just the car but the money problems, my dad not being around, getting angry so much. That and ..."

"And?"

"A tiny little bit of me feels like a spoiled two-year-old throwing a tantrum because she doesn't get her way."

"Have you ever thought about ... I know that you've said Reagans don't talk about things and that leads to you keeping a lot of things on your chest ... You could end up being the youngest person ever to have a heart attack, or going grey. The last thing I want is to be going to my best friend's funeral before she's old and grey."

"Have I ever thought about what, Jim?" Anna insisted.

"Talking to someone, professionally?"

"Yeah because my parents can so afford that on top of everything else. No way," she scoffed.

"You're medical insurance might cover it."

"And spike the premiums?"

"Anna, you have got to do something." Anna glared at him. Jim sighed and looked down. "I miss my best friend. The always happy, always smiling, best friend. The one who could give me a happy little grin and my day would completely turn around."

Anna sighed heavily. "I don't know what you want me to say, Jim."

"I want you to say you'll think about asking your parents for help."

"I'll think about it."

Jim looked back up and studied her face. "Don't lie to me, Anna." He squeezed her hand as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, once again, I know you." It was in the way she wouldn't look directly in his eyes. "I know that you're worried about money and college and the future and the last thing you want to do is burden your parents."

"Can we not talk about this?" Anna asked uncomfortable. Jim was certain he had hit the nail squarely on the head and she didn't want to lash out at him so she was pulling back. Jim let go of her cheek and hand then drained his cup of cider looking back out over the beach. He didn't want to piss her off and have her storm off, ending in her never speaking to him again but at the same time he didn't want to drop the topic but with the first being the most likely outcome if he kept pushing, he let it go. Not long after the announcer proclaimed the Steelers' victory over the Giants, he climbed out of the bed and got back in the cab. Anna squeezed her way through the window and dropped into the passenger seat. Jim rolled his eyes but took her home. When he pulled up out front, he saw that the Camaro was in the drive and the porch light was on but the Jeep was missing from the curb. That meant her dad wasn't home and Jim wasn't sure that was a good thing. Anna's sigh however sounded relieved and he knew she was taking that as a good thing.

"Goodnight, Anna," Jim said softly. She popped open the passenger door and went to get out but stopped.

Anna looked back at Jim remembering he was just trying to help and he had driven all the way out to Brooklyn to get her on a whim. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she told him.

"Anytime but try not to run from your problems."

"Okay," Anna sighed. When she got inside she found her mom on the couch reading a magazine but the rest of the place was dark and deserted.

"Something came up and your dad had to go back to work," Linda said before Anna could ask. "Your brothers are already in bed and I want you there too." She didn't even look up from her magazine at Anna.

"Am I in trouble?" Anna asked softly.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight." Linda didn't answer and Anna felt bad, knowing that she was in trouble. She bit her lower lip and went up to bed trying not to cry. Once Anna had her pajamas on and was settled in bed, Jack crept into her room and made himself comfortable next to her on the bed. "What's up?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Mom and Dad refused to talk about what happened. They seemed a little upset by what you implied, 'screw the new job and stick with being a cop', but nobody said anything about it. Once dinner was over Dad got a phone call in the kitchen while he talked to Mom and Mom said something came up at work. Later I overheard Mom and Uncle Jamie talking about what you told him."

"You eavesdropped."

Jack shrugged. "Jamie asked Mom if she knew anyone at the hospital who wouldn't mind sitting down and talking to you. Maybe someone owed Mom a favor or something."

"Like a shrink?" Jack shrugged again. "Great, now the whole family thinks I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy."

"Because that means a lot coming from my little brother."

"Fine, be that way." Jack climbed out of the bed and went back to his own room where Sean looked at him expectantly. Jack shrugged then told him what happened as Anna cried herself to sleep. Sean sighed then pulled himself out of bed. "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I told you, we can't let her sleep alone. She has nightmares. Dad's not here and Mom's mad at her for what she did even though she didn't really blow up so it's up to us. If you can't get over what she said to you then I'm going to make sure she tries to sleep through the night. She did for you when you had nightmares about the shooting," Sean said. He walked out of the room and crept into his sister's. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark of her room, he found her bed and waited a few moments to make sure she was really asleep. When he was sure, he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He could feel her breathing evening out and she turned towards him. Anna woke up the next morning not feeling any better than she had the night before but noticed there was a warm spot in the bed that she hadn't been sleeping in. Anna quickly got dressed and went to breakfast but her mom didn't say anything to her. "Dad come home last night?" Sean asked.

"No, he'll be home after school. Why?" Linda answered.

"Curious." Sean shrugged. Anna looked at her little brother then at her mom. If Danny hadn't kept her company last night, she wondered who did. Anna waited all morning but her mom never said anything to her so she figured that Linda was waiting until Danny got home to bring her wrath down on her. Before Anna could ponder that too far, it was time for school.

The minute she reached her locker was the minute she was wrapped in a hug. She relished it then shortly pulled back and was surprised to find it wasn't Jim or Becky. It wasn't even Beth. "Derrek?" Anna asked.

"I heard what happened, I am so glad you're okay," Derrek told her. "Even though you look like hell."

"Thanks, Derrek. Exactly what a girl wants to hear first thing Monday morning," Anna snapped.

"That I'm glad you're okay?" He asked confused as he stepped back and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"That I look like hell." Anna rolled her eyes and opened her locker to look in the mirror. She didn't see anything different from how she normally looked, a little concealer went a long way, but she could see her eyes looked tired. Then she turned back to him. "You heard what happened? How?" Anna asked.

"Who was there for you when your grandma Mary died? When you had the chicken pox? When you met Jim? We've been friends since third grade, Anna, that's four years longer than you've known Jim. I know we're not besties, but I thought we were friends." He didn't look angry just resolved.

"Of course we are, Derrek."

"But?" he prompted.

"No buts. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She switched out some books and looked back up at him.

Derrek watched her for a bit then sighed. "Look, it's okay. You have a closer bond with Jim. You felt better telling him."

"I didn't tell him," Anna insisted. "His uncle is the fire chief for that area and he came out with the trucks just in case it got bigger or spread. He's the one that told Jim what happened when he called Jim. The only people I told were my parents and my great-grandfather."

"Beth and Becky?"

"Becky was babysitting my brothers when it happened and she must have told Beth. You heard it through the grapevine?"

"At my parents' store. Hottest gossip on the street. Are you okay?" Anna nodded. "You know you can tell me anything. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"I'm okay, Derrek, I promise." Anna said. Derrek didn't look like he believed her so he wrapped her in another hug which she leaned in to. The bell rang preventing any other questions. At lunch Anna got a text from her mom asking her to meet her at the hospital after school. Anna looked from Derrek to Jim then at the rest of the baseball team who were all currently recapping the Giants game. She looked back at Jim and blinked at him before looking back at Derrek. "You have a full license?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Derrek answered.

"Are you busy after school?" Derrek shook his head. "Can you take me to St. Victor's in the city?"

"Everything alright?" Derrek asked. Jim looked at him curiously before looking back at Anna. It was odd that she was asking Derrek instead of him.

"My mom wants me to meet her and I don't have my full license yet. Can you take me? She's an ER nurse there."

"Sure." Derrek agreed. "Is everything alright?"

"I think so, maybe she just wants to talk to me."

"Oh, okay." Derrek nodded. So after school he took her to St. Victor's and dropped her off. She insisted that he didn't need to stay and he reluctantly took off.

Anna walked inside the ER entrance and found her way to the nurses' station. It wasn't as crowded as she thought it should be but then again it was a Monday afternoon. She clutched the strap of her backpack with both hands as she looked at the nurse behind the desk. "Hi, can you page nurse Linda Reagan for me?" Anna asked.

"You'll get the same treatment everyone else does. Fill out these forms and have a seat." The nurse said, motioning to the clipboard in front of Anna.

"No, ma'am. I'm not hurt or anything. Linda is my mom. She asked me to meet her here."

The nurse finally looked up from the chart she was filling out. "Oh, right. Have a seat there and she'll be with you shortly." The nurse motioned to the seat nearest her station.

Anna sat down and waited. Five minutes later Linda walked up to the desk, handed a chart to the nurse Anna had talked to then caught Anna's eye. She motioned for Anna to follow her. As they walked down the hall, Linda looked at her daughter. "I want you to meet someone."

"A doctor? I just had my check up," Anna said.

"I want you to talk to her."

"A psycho doctor? Mom, whatever Uncle Jamie told you—"

"This isn't about what he told me, just talk to her. Maybe she can help."

"Then you want me to apologize to everyone for yesterday?"

"Start by talking to her." Linda opened a door that lead to a conference room. Anna stared up at her mom and didn't enter. "Have a seat. She'll be with you in a moment. Anna held firm until her mom glared. She sighed and sat down at the table drumming her thumbs against it as she waited.

* * *

 _ **Well hopefully this talk will help Anna straighten herself out or maybe it'll just push her further into denial. Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**_


	51. Psycho Doc

**_I wanted to say thank you to everyone who continues to read and add this to their favorite and alert lists that means a lot. Also thank you to_ Pharmergirl, ItsJustBecca, monkeybaby, and decadenceofmysoul. _I also got a guest review but without a name it didn't get posted so thank you to that guest for your kind words._**

 _Slight references to 3x6_

* * *

A lady with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a seemingly kind demeanor walked into the room a few minutes later and Anna surveyed her. "Hi. Anna? I'm Doctor Charlotte but you can call me Charlie."

"Hi," Anna answered softly. She needed to show respect as she had been taught but she wasn't sure what would come from this talk and didn't want to be admitted to a looney bin for it. "Are you a psychiatrist?"

"I'm a child specialist. I help kids and teens when they need to talk and don't feel like they can talk to their parents." Charlie took a seat at the table and smiled softly.

"You going to solve all my problems?"

She didn't seem put off by Anna's tone or attitude. "Sometimes I've found recognizing you have a problem goes a long way to working it out."

"You going to tell my mom what I say?"

"Not unless I think you're going to hurt someone."

Satisfied with Charlie's answers, she got down to business. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you want. This is, as they say, your show."

"I had a happy childhood for the most part. Couple of deaths, couple of close calls, daughter of a cop, S.O.P." At the doctor's confused look, Anna clarified. "Standard Operating Procedure."

"Do you think that's changed?"

"How happy I am?" Anna asked. Charlie nodded. "A little maybe. I seem to be angry a lot."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I'm a teenager?"

"What caused the change, aside from aging?"

"Maybe it's because my uncle Joe died. I was 12; four months before my 13th birthday."

"That couldn't have been easy. Dealing with a death at the same time as going through puberty." Anna shook her head, agreeing with the doctor. "What makes you angry?"

"Not much actually. I—I get upset more than I get angry. Like last night." She told the doctor about the accident and about how she reacted to Danny's job offer. "I love my dad, really I do, and I want him around but I feel like he never wants to be around. I mean, I know he's gotta work, we need the money and four times what he makes now would definitely go a long way, especially with college coming up in two years but at what point is it too much? Is there ever a point where you just got to accept that there are some things more important than money?"

"More important?"

"Like his kids? I feel like ... maybe I'm not so important anymore."

"Your dad ever tell you that?"

"Of course not and if he thought I felt that way he wouldn't hesitate to tell me that I was wrong but as they say, actions speak louder than words."

"Do you just want him around more?"

"Part of me does, but another part knows that every time he's home lately it always ends bad." The doctor looked interested and Anna went on to explain. "Yelling, screaming, anger, and tears."

"Why do you think that is?"

Anna stared down at her hands. She really didn't want to open up but remembered that Jim said it could help her plus maybe it'd put things in perspective. "I don't know. Maybe I don't know how to talk to him anymore or maybe I need his attention so bad and that's the only way I know how to get it."

"Maybe he's trying to understand but he can't relate and it escalates because of that," Charlie suggested, looking for any cue that the girl understood that.

"Should I give him a break?" Anna glanced up then back down.

"Maybe try a different way."

"I guess. Not sure what that would be, but I can try."

Charlie changed the topic having noticed the girl brought it up. "Do you worry about your parents financials?"

She looked up and tried not to look as worried as she felt. "How can I not? I'm going to college in two years. Well, my mom expects me to but I can't help but wonder if they can't replace a $6,000 car then how can they afford a $60,000 a year, four year education?"

"Do you think about it often?"

Anna nodded. "I try to help too. Babysitting, waitressing ... I don't know if it's working though."

"On top of a full course load?" Anna nodded, feeling more relaxed. The woman honestly seemed to be trying to help and not trying to assess if she was crazy and maybe it was helping. "Do you take any time for yourself?"

"Not this season. In the spring I play baseball."

"You consider that fun?"

"Yeah. I mean it's hard work but friends, family, and a good sport. Dad seems more proud of me when I'm hitting home runs than anything else."

"Did he teach you to play?"

"Mainly. He taught me how to play football, to ride a bike, to swing a bat, hit a boy ... My uncle Joe on the other hand refined my baseball technique and taught me all the good stuff; to shoot a gun, to be nice, mind my manners, treat people right, things like that."

"Understandably you were upset when he died?"

"Very much so," Anna said. "It pretty much rocked my world. We were very close."

"You mentioned a couple deaths in your childhood, aside from your uncle?"

"Yes, my grandmother and great-grandmother. My uncle in 09, my grandmother in 05, and my great-grandmother in 01."

"Four years apart?"

"Uh ... no. December 01, September 05, and May 09."

"Are you worried about next month?"

"Because it's been 11 years since my great-grandmother died?"

"Because it's been three years and seven months since your uncle died." Anna looked at her confused. "And it was three years and eight months between your uncle and grandmother and three years and nine months between your grandmother and great-grandmother."

"You think there's a pattern here? I mean, I guess there could be. I'm not sure how that will hit me if there is." Anna twiddled her thumbs.

"How's your relationship with your mom?"

"Fine," Anna snapped, tugging down the sleeves on her jacket over her hands. Despite what the specialist had said earlier, Anna was acutely aware that this could get back to Linda.

"I'm not here to judge. Sometimes teens have problems with their parents."

"We get along great, most of the time. I don't tell her everything, but we do talk."

"About what?"

"Boys, friends, boyfriends, brothers."

"Do you talk about your feelings? About what makes you upset?"

"Sometimes."

"How often is that?"

"I don't know. She worries so I try to keep it to a minimum. I don't want to make it worse."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't deserve that. They say that the only thing harder than being a cop, is being married to one. The hardest thing in my family is being married to my dad. He's not just married to my mom, he's married to his job. Sometimes, he gets these cases and that's all he thinks about until it's solved. Eats, sleeps, breathes the job. Like a dog with a bone. My mom worries about that; she doesn't need to worry about me being okay too."

"What do you think a parent's job is?"

"Well my mom's a nurse—"

Charlie flashed a smile before cutting Anna off. "Not your parents, parents in general."

"To take care of their kids."

"And what does that involve?"

Anna shrugged. "Food, clothing, shelter."

"What about emotionally?"

"Yeah, I can see that too."

"Would you say that it's a parent's job to worry?"

"They tell me it is but they also say a distracted cop is a dead cop."

"And your mom?"

"She's got a high stress job, she doesn't need to worry about me."

"You think they can't handle both?"

Even Charlie could see the irritation sparking in Anna's brown eyes. "I never said that. I think they could but I don't think they should have to."

"Because that will make you a burden?"

"Maybe."

Charlie randomly switched topics. "Could it be possible that because you were so close to your uncle when he died that you find it hard to let people in now? That if you were to get close to someone else and they died too, it would hurt even more?"

"I do think about that. I know that death is a natural part of life and sometimes even bigger because my family is full of cops. I also know that familial death can hurt no matter how close you are to someone because they are family. Sometimes I wonder if Joe's death hurt more because I was closer to him than either of my grandmothers or if it was because I was finally old enough to understand death."

"Maybe it's a combination of both."

"Could be."

"I hate to say this because we've made some real progress here, but our time is running short and I have to get back upstairs. I want you to go home and consider opening up to your mom and dad about what we walked about. Maybe they shouldn't have to handle both but I can guarantee that they want to because they love you so much," Charlie said. She motioned to someone behind Anna and the door opened. Anna looked and saw her mom entering the room. "Anna, on top of that consideration, I'm going to write you a prescription."

"I thought you said you were a specialist?" Anna asked confused as she turned to look back at the doctor.

"I did."

"But you're not a psychiatrist," Linda said. "You're a psychologist."

Charlie waved her off. She pulled out a notepad from her pocket and turned to a blank page, scribbling something down before handing it to Anna. "Doctor's orders."

"This doesn't make any sense," Anna said, looking at the note and then up at her mom.

"Have fun?" Linda read, confused as well. Both women looked at the doctor.

"Once a week, Anna, I want you to put down school, responsibilities, homework, the job, money worries and just be a teenager. Have fun. Go for a run, throw a baseball in the yard, shoot some hoops, call up a friend and go out for the afternoon, catch a movie, go to a party; just have fun. See what that does for you."

"If you say so."

"Now, can you give me a minute with your mom?"

"You said you wouldn't tell her."

"And I'm not, I just want to talk." Anna sighed but nodded and left the room. Five minutes later Linda and Charlie joined her. "Remember what I said, Anna. Linda, I'll see you around." They both said goodbye and Linda lead her to the subway.

"Didn't you drive today?" Anna asked.

"I didn't. We're going to meet Pops. He asked me to meet him at the title bureau," Linda said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there." Linda smiled and they hopped on the subway. Anna followed her mom, curious as to why Henry wanted to meet them. When they got to the DMV they found Henry waiting out front. He handed over his keys to Linda.

"Follow me inside and we'll get the car transferred into your name," he told her.

"What? Henry," Linda protested.

"You need it more than I do. I shouldn't be driving anymore anyway and let's face it, anywhere I need to go I can just take the subway."

"But you love that car," Anna said.

"And most days, it just sits in the garage. This is what family does, let me do it," Henry answered. Linda wrapped him in a tight hug. Henry stood in shock for a moment then hugged her close.

"Thank you," Linda whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Henry answered. He let go and lead them inside the DMV. The papers were signed, the fees paid and soon they were on their way to drop Henry off in Bay Ridge before heading home.

"Pops," Anna said as they reached Bay Ridge. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"You're not the first grandkid I've had storm off from the dinner table. It's not even the first time you've done it," Henry said.

"Yeah, but running off was dangerous and stupid."

"Again, it's not the first time."

"Dad?"

"Your aunt Erin. She ran off for two days after a fight with her mom."

"Where'd she go?"

"My place."

"Anyway, it's still not right. I should control my temper, I wasn't even that angry. I was kinda just upset."

"Hurricane moment I believe Danny described it."

Anna shook her head though Henry wasn't looking at her. "Not really cause there was less warning."

"When things change it's hard and it doesn't help that you haven't been sleeping," Linda said.

"Trying to hold on to some semblance of normalcy when change threatens your world is only natural, so is lashing out," Henry said.

"Okay, but I'm still sorry," Anna told them.

"You're forgiven," Henry said.

They got home to find Danny on the couch watching them with no sign of the boys. "Where are the boys?" Linda asked.

"Out back. Anna, go see what they're doing," Danny answered. Anna sighed but walked out back to find the boys playing soccer. She watched them for a while knowing that her parents were probably discussing whatever the psychologist had told her mom.

"Come play, Anna," Sean called.

"Not really dressed for it," Anna answered. She was still in her school uniform not having time to change before seeing the doctor.

"Ok," Sean answered and continued playing defense against his brother who was trying to get the ball past him into the net. Soon their mom was calling Anna in. Anna smiled at her brothers then went back inside.

"Something you want to say?" Danny asked as Anna sat down next to him and Linda sat down on her other side.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that yesterday and for running off. I didn't mean to make Mom worry. You didn't deserve that and neither did she. No matter how angry I was I should have just told you instead of walking off."

"Have you been having nightmares?" Danny asked.

"Haven't woken up screaming."

"That's not what I asked."

"I had one, last night."

"Still think we blame you?"

"No. It's not my fault. And even if it is my fault, you don't blame me for it."

"So much like her dad," Linda muttered. She knew the young girl blamed herself, just like Danny was doing, even though it was just an unfortunate accident.

"We could never blame you. I know you feel guilty because you're a good person and don't want to make things harder for me and your mom," Danny said.

Linda put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and Anna looked up at her. "But that's what we're here for. We love you, very much and as parents it's our job to worry and take all that pain and burden from you. Sometimes, if you tell us what you're worried about, maybe we can help you through it and none of us will worry so much anymore. You'll never be a burden to us. Never."

She looked back at Danny to see if he agreed. He smiled softly. "She's right. You're amazing, Anna, and I know I don't say it enough but I love you and the last thing I want is for you to think you can't come to us. We are here to take care of everything, even if I'm working a lot. Family comes first and you are family. But to do that, you've got to open to us. It's one of the reasons I turned down that job offer," Danny said.

"Last thing I wanted to do when I was your age, was tell my parents what was going on with me, teenage girls just don't want to talk to their parents but that's what we're here for. Maybe letting us know what's going on can help settle you and make things easier on you," Linda explained.

Anna swallowed and looked at her dad. "You really turned down the job offer because of me?" she asked nervously.

"No, not because of you, not exactly," Danny said. "I thought about it, I'd be stupid not to think about it, that much money plus benefits, but I love what I'm doing, where I get to do it and how often I get to be home for my family. Nearly every night and nearly every Sunday, plus all holidays. I love being a cop, it's what I do and it's where I belong."

"But what about college? If you can't afford to replace the car, how can you afford to send me to college?"

"Don't worry about that, we've got it handled," Danny said, trying to keep his tone light.

"But it is something I worry about. I know that you can handle it, but I worry," Anna said.

"Anna," Linda said. She turned to her mom. "You're not going off to college for more than a year and a half. With that said, there are a lot of things to consider when it comes to going off to college. In state versus out of state, living arrangements, majors, public versus private schools. On top of all that there's always financial aid and scholarships. Get the right kind of scholarship now and you could go to college for not much more than we pay now for your current schooling," Linda explained.

"And situations can change," Danny said.

"You considered taking the job because of that though?"

"For a moment but I told you, I need to be here and, Anna, you're not in trouble for last night."

Anna's shoulders deflated. It wasn't that she wanted to be in trouble she was just confused by why she wasn't. "I said I'd ground you if you blew up at your dad again. You implied something that I'm glad you didn't say but you didn't snap at him really. And Jim texted to let us know where you were. You shouldn't have walked off but you weren't hurt and we shouldn't punish you for that. Especially not on top of what you're feeling right now," Linda explained.

"Go see if your brothers are ready for dinner," Danny said.

"You going to be here all night?" Anna asked.

"All night, I promise," Danny said. Anna nodded then she hugged her dad, then her mom, then walked towards the back door only to find the boys coming in to wash up.

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry if I've let any of you down by Danny's and Linda's reaction to Anna getting angry and running off but I think they realize how much she is suffering and can't justify punishing her after everything she's been through. I promise in the next chapter we move on past**_ **Greener Grass.**


	52. Party

_**Thanks to**_ **monkeybaby, decadenceofmysoul, _and the guest, Scott for your reviews and thanks to everyone else for continuing to read._**

 _Contains references to 3x7._

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Danny was surprisingly home when they got home from school. He was still there when Anna got home from work on the two days she had to work as well. One thing that was different, was when Danny went to bed he'd stop in Anna's doorway and watch her for a while and they were both pleasantly surprised to find Anna didn't have any nightmares. The talk with her parents and the psychologist really seemed to help even if she didn't want to admit it. She wasn't completely free of her problems, but she felt a bit better about the car and the college situation.

Wednesday, the school was abuzz with talk of Derrek's make-up Halloween party. He was supposed to have had it on Halloween, but with Sandy and the mayor canceling trick or treat, he had canceled his party. With trick or treat back on in Manhattan and the two of the other boroughs that hadn't had it on Friday or Saturday night, everyone would be back in the Halloween spirit and he could throw his party. His parents were okay with it even if they didn't understand why he hadn't done it the same night as Staten Island's trick or treat. "So, you coming?" Derrek asked the baseball team at lunch. Almost everyone agreed.

"I don't know, man, I'm supposed to take my nieces trick or treating," Jim said.

"You can't not show. You always have the best costumes," Dave protested.

"Like those superhero costumes or characters from movies, or that year you showed up with peanuts all over your suit claiming to be the _Nutty Professor_ ," Todd added.

"Come on, Jim. Take your nieces out for an hour, put them to bed, then get your butt to my house and win costume of the year again," Derrek told him.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to my sister, see what she says." Jim finally agreed.

The team cheered and Derrek turned his attention and eyes to Anna who was calmly making her way through her chicken salad sandwich, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around her. He knew she was listening though and just trying not to draw their attention to the fact she hadn't said if she was coming. "And you little Ms. Thang?" Derrek asked, cocking his head to look at her. She smartly avoided his eyes though. "What are you coming as? Will it be in your standard orange, "this is my costume" t-shirt or will you actually stop being a fun sucker and join the party?" Derrek asked.

"I'll be dressed as the invisible girl," Anna smiled.

"That would be cool," Dave said.

"Come on, Anna, you have to be there," Derrek whined.

"I promised my brothers that I'd take them trick or treating since I was in Pittsburg for Staten Island's and they're not like Jim's nieces who will be satisfied with an hour in Manhattan. My brothers are 9 and 12, they're going to want to be out the whole night and then go to my grandfather's to steal what's left of his candy supply."

"Can't your parents take them?" Derrek asked.

"On trick or treat night? They have to work."

"Just ask them okay? You need some fun in your life," Jim told her.

"Fine," Anna agreed. She spent the rest of the afternoon and throughout her shift at the diner thinking about how to get her mom to say yes and keep her brothers from being angry at her. After she got off and got home, she found her mom in the dining room. "Mama, you remember how Doc Charlie said that once a week I should put down the responsibility and just have fun?"

"Of course."

"So I was thinking, Derrek always throws a costume party on Halloween. It's the party of the year. This year he had to cancel it because of the hurricane but he rescheduled it so I was wondering if I could go."

"That sounds fine. When is it?"

"Friday night," Anna said sheepishly. Linda looked up at her.

"As in the night you're supposed to take your brothers trick or treating in Manhattan and Brooklyn?"

"Yeah. Nicky's going with us so she can just take them."

"It's New York City. If it was just Bay Ridge or Staten Island that would be fine but you're also supposed to be going through Park Slope and Manhattan. I will not let them go through Manhattan with just Nicky. They're only 12 and 9."

"What if I convince Aunt Erin to go with them?"

"Okay, but you tell your brothers."

"Would it be okay if I took them to school for the next week? I've been driving for eight months. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you but I know you're only asking so they won't be so angry."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I've been there before too. We'll see how it goes on Monday then maybe."

"Thank you, Mom," Anna answered then rushed upstairs to find her brothers. They were in their room. "Hey, guys." She stood in the doorway watching them race cars around a track. It was a slot car track they had found in their grandpa's garage that had once been Danny's. A little TLC and it was good as new.

"Sup?" Jack asked. He and Sean looked up from the track.

"Would you hate me if I didn't take you trick or treating Friday night?"

"Hate is a strong word," Sean said, "and Mom says we're not supposed to use it."

"But you would, wouldn't you?" Anna said.

"Not hate, just strongly dislike for a few days," Jack told her.

"Even if I could make it up to you by taking you to school for the next week?" Anna asked.

"They'd let you do that?" Sean asked, his eyes going wide.

"Mom said yes, at least for Monday."

Jack and Sean looked at each other then nodded. "Okay, you don't have to take us."

"To school or trick or treating?" Jack gave her a look and she knew he meant the latter. "Okay, let me call Aunt Erin see if she's cool."

"Cool?" Sean asked.

"According to Mom, she has to agree or all you're hitting is Bay Ridge."

"Not fair."

"Don't worry, she always says yes to me." It took a bit of wrangling and fast talking but like predicted, Erin agreed to take the boys out. Nicky wasn't happy about it but understood Anna's want to be at the party and didn't blame her.

"Wait, you're ditching us for a party?" Sean asked. She had forgotten they were still in the room while she had talked to Nicky. "Not cool."

"I ... uh ... sorry?" Anna asked. Jack and Sean glared at her. "I'm going to go now." Anna slipped out of the room and into her own.

"How are you doing?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Cheese, man," Anna gasped as she looked up at him from her homework. "Scare a girl, why don't you?" She rested her hand over her heart.

Danny rolled his eyes at her antics. "You alright?" He asked lightly.

"Aside from the mini heart attack? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" They both knew he wasn't asking about him startling her.

"Yeah, I'm good, really Dad."

"So what's this about a party?"

"Derrek's throwing a party to make up for missing Halloween and I want to go. Mom said it was okay."

"Who's going to be there?"

"A bunch of friends. Boys and girls. And his parents."

"When?"

"Friday night at his house, it starts at eight."

"Costume party?"

"Yeah, not that I'm dressing up or anything."

"That sounds like it could be fun."

"Says the man who hasn't dressed as anything other than a police detective or a father on Halloween since I was four." She glared at him then glanced back at her phone.

"Not my fault I've had to work every Halloween."

"Did I mention that Derrek's parents are going to be there?" Anna asked, typing the same words into her phone and sending them.

"You did, who ya texting?" Danny asked. He didn't fail to notice she had been glancing between him and the phone often.

"Uncle Jamie."

"Telling him about the party?"

"Last time I didn't he seemed upset."

"He was just teasing." Danny smirked.

"I know, but I would have told Uncle Joe. He's currently trying to convince me to dress up."

"So it is a costume party?" Danny asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sure I said that. Anyway, Jim usually wins the costume contest. Couple of superheroes, movie characters, and once," Anna laughed remembering, "one time he even showed up as a ceiling fan."

"A ceiling fan?" Danny asked clearly not as amused as Anna.

"He painted 'Go, Ceiling, Go' on a t-shirt, got a foam finger, the whole nine yards."

Danny smirked. "What about you?"

"I usually throw on an orange t-shirt that says 'this is my costume' and call it done."

"That's unoriginal."

"It's not my favorite holiday." Danny nodded and it went silent for a moment. "Can you check on the boys? They're kinda mad at me."

"Because you're going to a party instead of taking them trick or treating?" He wasn't completely out of the loop when it came to his family.

Anna looked up at him nervously. She didn't want him to tell her she couldn't go. "They seemed okay with that at first, until they found out it was a party."

"They feel like you're ditching them and they're not cool anymore."

"That your brilliant deduction, Detective?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Anna," Danny warned.

"You've been there, right?"

"They'll get over it. Don't stay up too late, school tomorrow." Danny crossed the room and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Are you still mad at me?" Anna asked when he pulled back.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Danny asked.

"Because of Sunday. I kinda blew up at you and ran off."

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed you took off but you didn't blow up, you stopped yourself and I'm proud of that. Everything your mom said Monday night is true. I am not mad, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now, get some sleep and I'll check on your brothers." Danny kissed her forehead again then left the room.

* * *

"So, you coming tonight?" Derrek asked as they sat down for lunch on Friday.

"Derrek," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Peas?" Derrek pouted, giving her his best puppy dog pout.

"Okay, fine," Anna agreed.

"Yea!" Derrek cheered. Anna and Jim both smiled at his antics. "So what are you coming as?"

"I—It's a surprise." Anna said.

"Come on, can't you tell us? Just a little hint?" Todd asked.

"Uh, no." Anna shook her head. Though not happy with it, they conceded and didn't push.

Jim walked her to class later that afternoon. "You don't know what you're going as, do you?"

"Not for a second," Anna answered then huffed. "You really think I should dress up for this?"

"If you feel like it, Anna. You could go as that _silly little bear_ and no one would say anything."

"You sure about that?" Anna completely disagreed. If she went as Pooh Bear, there were a lot of people who would be talking about it and saying things about how childish and immature she was though really it just showed how immature they were.

"You shouldn't care if they do. People talk, but only those who really matter should bother you."

"I swear, Jim, if you quote the Park Bench Statesman to me, I'll slap you silly."

"I wasn't going to, I promise." Jim answered. They walked in silence for a bit and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You would tell me if you weren't okay, wouldn't you?"

"I did last time, didn't I?"

"Have you talked to someone?"

"I did. And I do feel better about it. I'm fine, really," Anna told him. Jim smiled and they went to class.

That night Anna parked in front of Derrek's house and nervously looked up at it. She had spent the entire afternoon on video chat with Sofie putting together an outfit. Sofie had heartily approved saying she looked great; so had Nicky when Anna sent her a picture, but now, sitting in front of Derrek's house watching people in what looked like great custom-made costumes, she felt a bit self-conscious about her own. She was certain Jim, Derrek, Becky, and Beth wouldn't feel that way, they'd all say it was great but she couldn't believe them. They were her closest friends and would lie to keep her happy. She had just about convinced herself to go back home and forget about the party when there was a knock on the window. The door opened and Drew crouched next to the car. "You coming inside?" Drew asked.

"I—"

"You look great, come on. I'll knock out anyone who says you look terrible."

"I—"

"Please? For me? For Derrek?" he asked, offering her his hand. Anna bit her lip. She took a deep breath and took his hand. "Don't be nervous, I'm right here." He stood and helped her out of the car getting his first full look at her costume. "I think you look great." He shut the door to her car then spun her around to get the full effect. "You really do."

"Says the man dressed in a bed sheet."

"It's a toga and it's freezing out here. Let's go." Anna stared at him hesitantly but he still had a grip on her hand so he used that to pull her towards the house. She dragged her feet, but was unable to stop him from getting to the door where he knocked. Derrek pulled open the door dressed as Fred Flintstone.

"Well, hello, kitten," Derrek said.

"Tiger," Anna answered. "Ti-ger, not kitten."

"What's the difference?"

"About three years and the size, of course."

"I'm glad you are here. Drew," Derrek said.

"Derrek," Drew said.

"Is this a thing?" Derrek asked, looking at their joined hands.

"No, just had to convince her to come," Drew said. Derrek threw an arm around Anna's shoulders and lead her and Drew to the kitchen. Drew dropped Anna's hand now that Derrek had her and she couldn't run. "Most of the party is down those stairs, drinks and snacks are up here. Have fun, no sex, and no going up to the bedrooms." Derrek informed them. Drew nodded. "Oh, and no fights."

Drew grabbed a soda and went to the basement while Anna stood with Derrek. "Ms. Anna, how are you tonight?" Derrek's mom asked from near the stove.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jones. A little nervous people won't like my costume, but fine."

"And the family?"

"Good, busy but good."

"Your costume is great. Anyone insults you, just take it as a compliment. It just means they aren't confident enough to pull it off themselves." Anna looked down at her black sweatshirt and loose pants that she had sewn orange stripes to. It was far from the popular tiger costume but she felt comfortable in it. She looked back up at Mrs. Jones. "Really."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

"Say hi to your family for me. Derrek, get the door."

"Yes, ma'am," they both answered.

"Just have fun," Derrek told her before going to get the door. Anna grabbed a bottle of soda and went down to the party.


	53. Fights and Photos

_**Major thanks to**_ **monkeybaby, Pharmergirl, and ItsJustBecca _for your reviews. Congrats to_ Pharmergirl. _Thanks to everyone else for reading. I should have another chapter up on Saturday._**

 _References to and contains scenes from 3x7._

* * *

Anna looked around the party in Derrek's basement to see a lot of kids from school but didn't spot Jim who was probably out with his nieces still. Then a cat and witch raced over. "Nice," the cat said, looking up and down her costume.

"Yeah, you look great," the witch agreed. That's when she recognized them as Beth and Becky, respectively.

"Not amazing, just great?" Anna asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean—" Becky started.

Anna grinned. "Relax, Beck, I know what you meant. I have the body for an outfit like Jen's or Tara's, I should use it?" Anna asked. Both girls were dressed in little more than a leotard and ears.

"I didn't say that," Becky said.

"It's fine." Anna smirked. "How's the party?"

"Alright, haven't seen Jim though." Becky smiled. It was like she was waiting for a reaction. The only one she got was a blank stare. "Can't blame me for wanting to see your reaction to that."

"I guess. Still think you're deluded for thinking Jim and I could ever be more than just friends."

Becky sighed but didn't say anymore on the subject. Instead she went on to talk about one of the hottest actors on TV. "But you have to admit, those eyes, they don't lie," a high pitched voice said as Anna was wrapped in a hug from behind.

"Jim," Anna squealed.

"You make the perfect tiger," Jim whispered in her ear his voice back at its normal timbre.

"Shut up and let me go." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Rorw," Jim hissed. "Retract those claws kitty." But still he let her go, mostly. He kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders and moved to her side, pouting. "Forgive me?"

Anna looked at him. "One of these days you'll push too hard and I really am going to snap at you." Jim kept his pout and now looked ready to cry. Neither of them noticed the looks Becky and Beth were sharing. Those knowing looks that said they really thought the pair should be more than just friends. "Oh, stop looking pathetic. You're making me feel bad."

Then Todd ruined it. "Hey there, Miller, don't you think you're wearing the wrong suit for that face? I mean you're a monkey not a puppy dog," Todd said as he walked up.

"Gorilla," Beth muttered under her breath.

"What?" Todd asked, turning a glare her way.

"He's a gorilla, not a monkey. He uh ... he doesn't have a tail," Beth explained hesitantly.

"Yeah, Todd, pay attention in science class," Jim said, smirking.

"Listen here you little—" Todd started, his eyes on Beth. Jim's hand gripped Anna's shoulder for a brief second as his eyes hardened.

"If the next word out of your mouth isn't kitten or cat, I'm going to do something I regret in front of three very lovely ladies," Jim warned. It was very rare that Jim got mad but when he did, it could be very scary. At least, that's what Anna had been told. She had never seen him angry. The fire she was seeing in his eyes made her believe everything she had been told. All three girls stepped back as Jim's arm fell from Anna's shoulders. Todd looked at him cautiously, almost debating whether or not to push him. He finally decided on not and walked away. Jim's eyes followed Todd all the way over to the hockey team on the other side of the room and then when they turned back to Beth, the look had cooled considerably.

"My hero," Beth said, fanning her face with her hand.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go talk to Dave, you girls enjoy yourself," Jim said. He grinned then walked over to Dave. Anna looked at Beth then opened her arms. Beth instantly stepped into them.

"Don't worry about Todd. He's an idiot. You want I can have Derrek kick him out," Anna said.

"No, I'm good but thanks," Beth said. She stepped back then Becky hugged her too.

"So Seth," Anna said after a moment, turning it back to the actor.

"Uh ... actually I'm going to go see what Sarah and Jen are up to," Beth said.

"Okay," Anna said. Beth walked off and Anna looked at Becky. "You think she's really okay?"

"I think so. If she wasn't she'd say so," Becky answered. Becky nodded when Anna didn't seem convinced. "She'd tell me. You know if you don't want Jim, I'll take him. He is such a great guy."

"He is and you're welcome to him because like I said he's just a friend," Anna said.

"That would be great, but I don't think he's into me. Why don't you go see what Krista is up to while I go to the bathroom?" Becky said. Anna nodded and looked around spotting Krista dressed aptly as Wilma Flintstone, her red hair making her perfect for the part. Anna even told her so.

"Everything alright between you girls and Todd?" Derrek asked, stepping up.

"Yeah, Jim stopped him from making an utter idiot of himself so I think we're good."

"I can kick him out," Derrek suggested, studying her to see if she wanted it but wouldn't admit it.

"We're good." Anna shook her head. Derrek watched her for a moment then took her word.

"Dance with me?" Derrek asked.

"Your girlfriend is standing right there," Anna said when she realized Derrek was looking at her.

"And I don't mind a bit," Krista told her smiling.

Anna danced with him and a couple other guys before making her way over to Jim. "How'd it go with your nieces?" she asked.

"Okay. They weren't too happy about not getting to stay out past dark but they were dead tired by the time we got back to the car. My sister didn't like them out after dark."

"And when you got them home?"

"Out like a light. My sister couldn't stop thanking me. Did you know your great-grandfather is giving out full size candy bars?"

"Yeah, he got a great deal on them because he knows a guy. My brothers were headed there after they finished with Manhattan. Said something about stealing them all. What about your grandparents?"

"They're that house," Jim smirked.

"The sugar-free house?"

"Worse. They give out raisins; at least my dad's parents do, but they live in Staten Island. My mom's dad on the other hand usually has some kind of retired firefighter's thing so he never gives out candy. This year my brother took over his house in Bensonhurst and had an awesome party. That's what he said he was going to do. He and my dad decorate our yard every year and Mom and Dad were giving out some of the best candy on the block."

"I remember that. They like never ran out. How do you feel about Becky?" Anna asked after a moment or two of silence.

"She's a nice girl and a good influence on you."

"Shut up. I'm a good influence," she answered lightly.

"Maybe to your brothers because they don't know half of what you do, but definitely not to our friends. The ones that really know you. You can be temperamental and pushy when you don't get your way." Anna pouted, mimicking Jim's earlier expression. "But I still like you despite all that."

Anna changed the subject away from herself. "Would you ever date her?"

Jim looked startled and confused. "Becky? Maybe. Like I said she's a great girl." Jim swallowed. "Are you trying to set us up?" He swirled his drink in his cup then glanced at it.

"No, but the way you stood up for Beth earlier kind of turned her on."

"I'm not the only gentleman we know. Dave's costume pretty much fits him and Josh would have done the same if he had been standing there," Jim said. Dave was dressed as a knight.

"So would Derrek," Anna added.

"Except he probably would have kicked him out in addition to threatening him."

"That he would."

Someone let out a sharp whistle and the music was turned down. "Just wanted to thank you all for coming, even though this party is a week and a half late. You make it great every year. My parents have voted and the costume of the year this year goes to Jim Miller," Derrek said. Even though he said his parents had voted everyone knew that Derrek could change that vote if he wanted to.

"Boo! Rigged!" a voice called from the other side of the room.

"Don't like it, don't come next year," Derrek answered. "We'll be shutting it down in about half an hour, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here." The music went back up and Derrek walked over. "Congrats on the win and your prize is this fake plastic crown. You look great, King Kong," Derrek said, putting the crown on Jim's head.

"Smile," Krista said, holding up her phone. Jim set his cup down, wrapped an arm around Anna's waist and pulled her close as he grinned. "Come on, Anna, smile," she pouted. Jim looked at Anna then smirked. He dug a finger into Anna's side tickling her and making her laugh and Krista snapped a well-timed photo leaving Anna seeing spots from the flash. "Oh, this is cute. I definitely have to post it and send you a copy."

"Thanks," Jim said. Krista and Derrek walked away and Jim removed his hand from Anna's waist and smiled.

"You know you only won because he wanted to call you King Kong."

"His parents picked the winner."

"If you want to believe that."

He picked up his cup, almost looking for a distraction. "He was right about one thing though. I do have the perfect leading lady."

"You do realize that in the movie, Kong wants to possess Ann and that in the end it's said that 'beauty killed the beast', right?"

"You're too sweet to kill anyone."

"Walk me to my car, hotshot," Anna answered, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say," Jim said, offering her his elbow. "How are things with your parents?"

"Better."

"You still worried?"

"Not about them blaming me. It's not my fault and they're just glad the result wasn't worse."

They walked up the stairs. "I can see that." He tossed his cup in the trash as they passed.

"And not so much about the future either. My parents are right, there are plenty of scholarships and grants out there, plus if I don't have enough saved up—Thank you for allowing us to take over your basement for the last two hours, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. We deeply appreciate it," Anna said as they stopped by them on the way out the door.

"Of course, sweetie. It's always our pleasure having you over. We don't know why Derrek doesn't have you by more often," Mrs. Jones said.

"Oh, you know, boys and their manliness. It's not cool to be just friends with girls when you're a teen, besides he has Krista and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Right, you take care, dear. Jim, you too," Mrs. Jones said.

"Yes, ma'am," Jim answered. They continued to Anna's car. "What were you saying about not having enough saved up for the future?"

"Oh, if I don't have enough, I can always take a year off and work full time to make up the difference, plus I know I can work while I'm in school. I shouldn't worry too much, right?"

"Anna, knowing you, I have a feeling you're going to be just fine."

"Thanks, Jim. See you Monday."

"Yeah, later."

Anna got home that night to find her aunt Erin on the couch. "My brothers in bed?" Anna asked.

"Should be, you have fun?"

"Of course I did. What teenage girl wouldn't love hanging out with 40 other teenagers instead of walking through the big city with her two little brothers?"

"I know where you're coming from. Do you need me to stay?"

"No, I'll be good. Mom should be home soon. Thanks for taking them. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. Love the costume by the way."

"Thanks." Anna walked Erin to the door and watched her leave then locked the door, checked the windows and back door, and went to bed. She had just gotten comfortable and was about to turn out the light when her door slowly opened. Anna looked over to see Sean standing there just staring at her. Anna watched him but he only continued to stare. Something was wrong with her little brother but it seemed that he wasn't going to say anything. "Sean?" she prompted.

He swallowed and looked back down the hall before turning back to Anna. "Can I sleep in here?" he asked so softly she almost missed it.

"What's wrong?"

"I—never mind."

"Come here," Anna said. Sean sighed but walked over to his sister. "What's wrong? You haven't asked to sleep in here in years."

"Do monsters exist?" Sean asked.

"Dad puts away monsters every day."

"Not bad guys," Sean's shoulders slumped, "Monsters. Werewolves, zombies, vampires; those kinds of monsters."

"Of course not. The ones you see on TV and in movies are CGI or guys in make-up and costumes."

"Are you sure?"

Anna pulled out her phone and did a search. She showed Sean pictures from behind the scenes on movie sets. "See, movie and TV monsters are mainly just men in costumes. They're just actors in costume like you were tonight. There's a saying, more like a fact, humans are the only monsters that kill or main for fun."

"I think that's only true about sex."

"And what would you know about that?"

"Just what Jack says."

"Do you want to know more?" Sean shrugged. "I promise you that actual monsters only exist on the screen and not in real life. With that being sorted, we're back to your original question."

"Can I?"

"Yeah. Did Aunt Erin tell you about monsters or was it Nicky?"

"Aunt Erin," Sean said, crawling over her and getting comfortable between her and the wall.

"You're safe now. Nothing's going to happen." Anna brushed a hand through his hair.

"Do you ever believe Dad when he tells you that?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's never wrong." Sean nodded and they settled down to get some sleep.

When Anna woke up the next morning, she was on the edge of her bed and Jack was on Sean's other side. She wondered when he had come in. It didn't really matter but she was slightly worried about what Erin had told them to make both of them come to her for comfort. The boys were subdued for the rest of the day but her mom never said anything even though Anna was sure she noticed. It wasn't until Sunday that anyone mentioned it. Between church and dinner, Jamie sat down with Anna in the living room. "So tell me about the party."

"Nothing to it. Just a party," Anna answered.

"Just a party? When I was your age, there was no such thing as 'just a party'."

Anna shrugged. "Dancing, music, conversations, and costumes. Not much to talk about."

"Pictures?"

"Of course there are pictures. 40 teens at a party all armed with smartphones. Rare that no one took a single pic."

"Can I see them?" Anna tried to judge his sincerity then pulled out her phone and pulled up the party page on her social media feed. She clicked on the photos and handed the phone to her uncle. He scrolled through the feed stopping on one. "That's Jim, isn't it?"

Anna looked at him then searched her memory. "You've never officially met Jim?" Anna asked. Jamie shook his head. "Yeah, that's him. Right after he won best costume." It was the most viewed photo in the lot.

"For a gorilla costume?"

"Derrek picks the winner and picked Jim so he could call him King Kong."

"And you were there when he did this?"

"Right next to Jim and fully understood Derrek's implication."

"You think Derrek's trying to set you up?"

"Wouldn't be the first. To be honest though, Jim is just a friend." Jamie watched her for a moment then nodded and went back to looking through the photos. Anna wasn't sure that Jamie believed her but she wasn't going to push and be insulted.

"This Derrek?" Jamie asked.

"He is tagged in the photo," Anna sassed.

"Smarty pants. You're not too big to be swatted, you know." Anna wrinkled her nose but leaned against him and pointed out other people in the photos.

"Dinner," Nicky said.

At dinner, talk centered around Jamie's case, an EDP they had come across a couple of times. He told them how he had ended up back on the street and it wasn't right then about how he got a picture of him and how the man had posed. Danny threw out the fact that the face Jamie was imitating looked like the guy had to pass gas more than anything else. That got a laugh out of nearly everyone. "Hey, what's up with you two? Your dad makes a fart joke and you don't even react?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, you're pretty quiet over there, what's going on?" Danny added.

"I would like to take this moment to thank my aunt for graciously taking my brothers trick or treating, right up to the point where she traumatized them," Anna said. Jack looked from Anna to Erin then back at his plate.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"I take it you haven't gone trick or treating with my mother," Nicky said.

"You let them go alone, with Erin?" Frank asked.

"Well I didn't get that memo," Danny said.

"That was kinda my fault. I would have gone with them but I got invited to a party." Anna said. She turned back to her aunt. "Next time you tell my brothers that vampires, werewolves, and zombies exist and are coming for them, I'll take you up on that offer to stay."

"Wimps," Erin said. Anna rolled her eyes and Danny's phone rang. He answered it to find a priest on the other end then made his excuse about having to go back to church before leaving.

"So what's this about a party?" Henry asked.

"My friend Derrek had to cancel his Halloween party because of the hurricane so when the mayor rescheduled trick or treat, he rescheduled his party. He invited me to come and as much as I love my brothers, I thought it would be a good idea to go."

"We both thought it would be a good idea if she went," Linda corrected.

"Did you have fun?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, it was a change of pace," Anna admitted.

"That's always good," Frank said.


	54. Defense

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read. Thanks to**_ **monkeybaby and decadenceofmysoul _for your reviews though I'm not exactly sure what you liked so much about the last chapter._**

 _Contains references to and scenes from 3x7 and 3x8._

* * *

Dinner was over and the dishes put away when Anna found her uncle. "Do you still have the photo of the guy you were talking about?" Anna asked.

"Malcolm? Yeah, why?" Jamie answered.

"Can I see it?" Anna asked, ignoring her uncle's question.

"Uh ... I guess." Jamie handed his phone over and Anna ejected the SD card from it, putting it in the computer on the kitchen table. She ran an image search for the photo in combination with the name Malcom but got thousands of results. When she added wrestler, it didn't find anything so she looked at the photo carefully. After a moment or two she tried a different sport. Then it came back with images that looked more like the guy. She clicked on one and smiled. "He's not a wrestler, Uncle Jamie, he's a hockey player. Malcolm La—Malcolm Laroche. Says here he's Canadian. Must have played defense. In the 70's and 80's. Retired in '82 from the Rangers. See," Anna said, turning the computer towards him and showing him the picture she found.

"How'd you do that?" Jamie asked.

"This search engine has a pretty good ability to search for similar and nearly exact matches with images. Kinda like facial recognition software. I just added his name and hockey to the search and there he was."

"Okay, Smarty Pants, figure out why he keeps going back to the same place."

"Maybe he's looking for someone. Jim told me about his great-grandmother who couldn't tell you what happened yesterday or two weeks ago but if you asked her about her hometown right before World War II, she'd paint a picture like she was living there in the moment. Jim told me that sometimes when it comes to people who are losing their memories, they keep looking for familiar places or keep reliving the same day over and over. Maybe he's got an appointment with someone who used to live or work in that building. Did you question him about it?"

"Yeah, he kept talking about this doctor he had to see. Doctor No or Knee or something like that."

"No? Like the James Bond villain?"

"You watch Bond?"

"Dad watches Bond. Anyway give me the address." She typed it in with 'Doctor' and it took a few moments but she found it. "Looks like there used to be a doctor's office on one of the upper floors. Doctor Knoth. He must have treated Malcolm for something, probably head trauma at one point. Maybe Malcolm still thinks he has an appointment with this guy and has to see him."

"Does it say where Malcolm lives?" Jamie asked.

"No," she answered hitting the back button and looking over the information on that page. "But it's gotta be somewhere close right? Maybe some kind of care facility? It doesn't look like he has much family."

"Maybe, thanks, Anna."

"Sure. Let me know how it goes."

Jamie nodded and left then texted her later the next night to let her know that Malcolm had indeed left an assisted care facility near Albany and was now back there and safe. She heard the front door close below her and knew her dad was home. She set her phone aside and listened to hear he had closed his case. "I must admit, I didn't hate working with her as much as I thought I would, considering ..." Danny trailed off.

Anna could tell he was trying to keep his voice from floating up the stairs to her and her brothers. "She's from IA?" Linda answered just as soft.

"Yeah," Danny said. "I guess it's a good thing though. Jackie came back tonight. To clean out her desk. She's taking a leave of absence from the force to clear her head."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides I'm sure if she needs anything she'll reach out to us."

"How are the boys?"

"From what I can tell without going up," Linda paused and the house got very quiet, "still in their beds. Unlike the last two nights." Danny must have made a face because Linda went on. "They slept with Anna. Do you really think your sister traumatized them?"

"Scared maybe. She can have a twisted sense of humor. Knowing them, they told Anna all about it and she convinced them everything is okay. How is she?"

"Seems happier since the party. I know she feels guilty about going because of how trick or treating turned out for the boys, but she doesn't seem worried like she was."

"You think she's had any more nightmares?"

"No. The party was good for her. Thanks for not making a big deal about it. I know you wanted to," Linda said. Their conversation faded out after that and Anna finished up her homework before turning out the light.

Wednesday during lunch, Anna got a text from Nicky telling her she got invited to a party and she wanted to know how to get her mom to let her go. Anna told her cousin to just tell her mom it was a party with friends and that she'd be home by midnight. She reiterated this when Nicky went on to explain that the party was on Monday night and at a college campus with her friend Greg. Anna insisted that the minutest details would guarantee a favorable outcome. Nicky didn't seem convinced. She tried again to convince Nicky of this when they talked on the phone after school. "It's a college party not a drunken kegger. If I'm honest with my mom, she'll let me go," Nicky said.

"Do you know how drunken keggers start? As college parties. I'm 100% sure the minute she hears college campus and that Greg is 19, she's going to say no and you'll fight over it for the rest of the week until the day of the party."

"You don't think Mom trusts me?"

"I think she worries about what could happen to her only baby with a bunch of drunk frat guys around."

"You really think that low of me, Anna?"

"Of course not, that's not what I said. You're smart and you obey all of the rules and boundaries. God knows you're more mature than I am. If you insist on telling her everything then remind her that you're the good kid and stand your ground. Defend yourself with logic and reasoning and you'll make a dent. Every good lawyer likes and respects a good argument, even if it doesn't sway them. Grampa will too. Just don't sneak out to go. According to my Uncle Jimmy and Sofie it never turns out, especially not if you're an only child," Anna explained. Nicky reluctantly agreed. "And Nick, no matter what reasoning you come up with, no matter how you put it or how angry you get, under no circumstances should you bring up or throw your father at her. It's just wrong and my friend Beth says it always makes her feel guilty and like she's constantly making the other parent the bad guy. No one likes being the bad guy."

"I got it. Thanks for the advice," Nicky answered.

But as it turned out, Nicky only followed part of Anna's advice. The part about sticking to her guns and not bringing up her father. Since the argument was still going on, it was up for debate at dinner on Sunday. Nicky was trying to get someone on her side to convince her mom to let her go. Anna, Frank, and Henry all seemed to want to stay out of it at first, Linda seemed to be with Erin on not letting her go, and so that left the four younger Reagan males. Only Jamie appeared to take her side. "You're really going to let your daughter go out with a college guy?" Danny asked Erin.

"You let me, what's the difference?" Anna asked.

"The difference is his girlfriend is usually there." Danny said. "Don't you think you're moving a little fast, Nicky?"

"Greg's really sweet," Nicky defended.

"He's 19. Is it even legal for Nicky to date him?" Henry asked.

"Legal, yes. Sane, no. Though technically as long as he doesn't drive her across state lines, she can go out with him," Danny said.

"And that's only a problem if the parents make it one," Anna said.

"If she was still 15, it'd be a Class A Misdemeanor," Jamie added.

"But only if we had sex," Nicky argued.

"Come on," Danny groaned.

"Welcome to my world," Erin said.

"Boys, I think it's time you go and play some video games," Linda said.

"Sorry," Erin muttered.

"Why do we have to leave?" Sean asked.

"Because they're going to talk about sex," Jack answered.

"Hey," Danny protested.

"Dad will explain it to you when your bigger, and don't take anything Jack says at face value," Anna smirked. Jack made a face but he and Sean left the table when Danny ordered them.

"For the record, I have no intentions of sleeping with this guy," Nicky said.

"It's not your intentions we're worried about. Right, Dad?" Erin pressed.

"Well, sure," Frank answered, "But I think Nicky's a pretty good judge of character." Frank was straddling the line pretty well.

"Thank you," Nicky said gratefully.

"Yeah, it's not like she's me," Anna grinned from her seat at the end of the table between Henry and Nicky.

"At the same time, Erin has a point," Frank went on, "you're asking her to trust a guy she's never met." Frank still seemed to be trying to walk the line.

"Exactly," Erin said.

"Amen to that," Henry said. "Nicky is too young for a college guy?"

"Thank you," Erin said.

Nicky looked at her cousin sadly. Anna sighed and joined her cousin's side. "It's three years. Three years. Not a decade. My aunt and uncle are three years apart," Anna said.

"And look how that ended," Linda said.

Anna rolled her eyes. "This is about a party not a marriage and yeah, he's a college guy this year but he wasn't last year."

"I was a college guy once," Jamie said, "And I was a perfect gentleman."

"Come on. You're a choir boy, but the rest of us sowed our wild oats pretty good when we were kids, especially you sis," Danny said.

"What if it was your kid asking to go?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, Danny?" Frank and Henry added.

"If it was Anna," Anna piped up, "she would have done what she told Nicky to do four days ago. Under no circumstances what-so-ever would Anna have ever mentioned it was a college party. If I had, the answer would have been flat out 'no' and there'd be no continuing, days-long discussion. Just be glad she didn't do what my friends have done. Drop the subject then sneak out."

"You really wouldn't tell us?" Linda asked, staring down her daughter.

"I'd tell you that my friends had been invited to a party, they wanted me to go, and I'd be home before curfew. That's not the point here. I'm not going," Anna said.

"But what if you were?" Nicky asked, looking from Anna to Erin. "If Anna goes with us, would it be okay?"

"Anna can't go. Anna has a sleepover tomorrow night," Anna pointed out.

"What's that?" Linda asked curiously.

"I told you about a week ago. On Tuesday I have an exam in Chemistry. Becky and Beth are helping me study for it. Tomorrow night is our last cram session before the exam and we're staying at Becky's. You said I could go," Anna explained.

"I did say that, sorry Nicky," Linda said.

"Who's ready for some apple pie?" Frank asked.

"I'll take some," Jamie said. Frank served him some but that didn't stop the conversation or change the subject like Anna knew Frank was hoping for.

"Actually, I'd like to hear more about mom's wild oats," Nicky said.

"If your uncle values his life, you never will," Erin threatened as Danny took a drink of his coffee, most likely to keep from smirking at his sister.

Then Jamie pushed the subject just far enough to make his sister snap even if he didn't really mean it. "You and Mom seemed to have a pretty good system for raising us up, Dad," he said.

"Well, it wasn't really a system. We just believed in letting you live your own lives. For the most part, and ... if you look around the table, it turned out pretty well."

"Meaning you think I should let her go to the party?" Erin asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say that," Frank defended. "And it's not my call."

"Okay, but if it were, you wouldn't let her go, right?" Erin was pushing pretty hard to get Frank on her side. Frank thought it over and looked at his granddaughters. If it had been Anna, he might have agreed not to let her go, but Nicky was a different story. The girl was rarely in trouble and this was the first time he could remember her asking to do something that might have stepped on the line. It was like comparing Jamie and Danny. "Right?" Erin pushed again.

Frank looked back at Erin as all eyes turned to him. "I have always believed in rewarding responsibility with trust. Nicky is a responsible person. I think she has earned the benefit of the doubt."

"Ah, Francis," Henry groaned.

"Seriously?" Erin asked stunned.

"Come on, Aunt Erin," Anna griped. "It's not like we're talking about me. Nicky is responsible, mature, and has a good head on her shoulders. In recent memory she has stormed off from the table once and she's never stepped on any boundary you've set for her. Now me on the other hand, I've done both at least six times in the past two years. She's the good kid and it's no secret all of you wish I'd be more like her." Anna stared down at her plate trying not to feel bad about it. It was just a fact of her life.

"Anna," Danny warned. It wasn't her place to suggest things to her aunt about how to raise her daughter.

That's when Erin finally snapped and said something she'd probably regret. "Fine, go. Get drunk, have sex with Greg, get a tattoo. You need bail money, call your grandfather," Erin snapped. The rest of dessert was an awkwardly silent affair.

The school bell had just rang when Anna's phone was flooded with texts. All from the same person. Nicky; telling her how awesome the party was and how perfect Greg was. Then she mentioned how great the campus cops were. Nicky explained what happened and how the cops had helped them out. Anna texted back asking if Nicky found it strange or at least a bit suspicious that a cop was there to escort them to the party and to help them get out on time. Nicky sent her a shrugging emoji and told her that she just thought it was cool. Anna rolled her eyes, glad Nicky couldn't see her. Then Nicky asked about the sleepover. She told her how it went and that she was sure she passed the exam. Of course that lead to them to talking about why the test was on Tuesday instead of Friday and that was because Thursday was Thanksgiving. Nicky had plans to go out with friends for early morning Black Friday and invited Anna but Anna declined. She really didn't want to spend that morning stuck in giant crowds just to be pushed around, plus she had to work later that afternoon and didn't want to be dead on her feet. Luckily Thanksgiving went by better than the year before, without all the hospital visits, until the first weekend of December.

It limped in like September, though the first was on the cold side, the next couple days were rather warm. Anna had just come home from work when her mom sat her down. With the boys upstairs getting ready for bed, she knew this had to be something big. "What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Your great-grandfather—Pops—"

"Mom, only got one left, you don't have to be specific."

Linda silenced her with a look. "Pops was robbed today. He was getting money out of an ATM when a man with a gun came up behind him and demanded it. Pops is okay but he did get a few bruises and a cut on the forehead."

"They catch the guy?"

"Not yet."

"They will. Pops probably got a good look at him and did a sketch. He's going to be fine, Mom. Pops has always had a hard head." Anna smirked trying to believe it herself.

"That's not funny Anna," Linda said.

Anna sobered. "Maybe not but I'm sure he's going to say it's no big deal. He's been a cop and a Marine his entire life, I'm sure he's faced worse things. I know you worry as the only one who doesn't bleed NYPD blue and being the only nurse in the family but from what you said it doesn't sound too bad if the medics didn't force him to go to the hospital. Have you seen him?" Anna asked. Linda shook her head. "Do you want to take a drive over there, maybe tomorrow?"

"We'll see him on Sunday."

"Yeah?" Anna asked. Linda sighed and nodded. "He's okay. He's stubborn and hardheaded. He'd do anything to protect this family."

"I know, I just worry. When's your next day off?" Linda asked.

"Sunday."

"Working extra hours?"

"As many as allowed to make some extra for Christmas."

That Sunday, Anna found her great-grandfather speaking to an old friend of his before service. She sidled up next to him and smiled as she quietly listened to their conversation. He didn't mention what he had happened but Anna figured they had already talked about it. Soon the friend walked off and Henry looked down at her. "Hey," Henry said.

"Wow, you don't look too bad," Anna said, looking him over.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I heard you were attacked and I worried, so did Mom, but you don't look to bad, just a scratch." She looked up at him curiously.

"I'm fine, Anna, promise."

"Good, I can't lose you yet."

"Don't plan on leaving anytime soon." They took their seats and service started. All through dinner that night, Anna watched her uncle out of the corner of her eye to see he looked kinda guilty but she wasn't sure why. Then they touched on that very subject. Jamie had caught the guy that had assaulted Henry which Jack and Sean found cool. Watching Jamie though, she could tell the tension between him and Frank was palpable especially when Henry mentioned his disappointment of not getting a clear shot at the guy. Suddenly Jamie was offering to clear the table. Frank followed him into the kitchen leaving everyone confused.

"Are we missing something here?" Anna asked.

"I get that feeling," Nicky said.

"How many days you got left until vacation?" Henry asked. Anna instantly realized that it was something they weren't going to tell her.

"Two weeks from Thursday," Anna said. "Same for the boys."

"Wednesday that week for me," Nicky said.

"And what are you looking forward to the most about Christmas?" Henry asked.

"No homework," Nicky answered as Sean stared at his sister. Over the past couple of weeks he had been asking her to spend more time with him. She looked away feeling guilty.

"I agree with that," Jack said.

"I'm hoping it'll snow this year," Anna said.

"Sean?" Henry prompted when Sean didn't say anything.

"No school," Sean finally admitted. Dinner went on.

As Anna was brushing her teeth that night when she heard Jack and Sean talking. She moved closer to the door to hear them. "Are you trying to get Anna in trouble?" Jack asked.

"Maybe. She'd be around more," Sean answered, trying not to snap at his brother.

"But she'd be grounded and couldn't beat us in video games or soccer and she'd be mad at you for getting her in trouble."

"I'd take her mad at me but around instead of totally ignoring me."

"She's not ignoring you. She's just busy."

"Yeah, busy not being around. You remember what Dad said about the party last month," Sean said.

"I think that was supposed to be my line. Dad told us that she's a teenager and when we're teenagers we'll understand why she's never home. It's nothing bad about us, it's just the way they're wired," Jack said. "Look, be mad at her all you want, just don't let Mom and Dad see, okay? Remember, anytime we've gotten her in trouble with Mom and Dad, she always make it worse for us."

"I know, I just want her around," Sean said.

"Me too," Jack answered.

Anna sighed and finished up in the bathroom resolving to spend the following weekend with her brothers. As she went to bed she thought over the past two months and realized she really hadn't spent much time with them.

* * *

 _ **This is the last chapter I'm going to post before Christmas so I hope you have a great Christmas.**_


	55. Accident

_**Thank you to**_ **ItsJustBecca, Pharmergirl, decadenceofmysoul, and monkeybaby _._ _Your reviews are great. Thanks to everyone else for reading. Also just so you know this story officially has more reviews than any other story I've ever posted. So thanks for that._**

 _Contains references to and scenes from 3x9 and 3x10._

* * *

It was a normal Thursday, Danny, Jamie, Frank, and Anna were all working, Erin had rearranged her schedule to pick up the boys and take them for a bike ride in Brooklyn with Nicky, and Linda had taken the afternoon to have a girls' day with a couple friends. Anna had just stepped behind the counter to put an order in with the cook when her phone buzzed. Anna put the order in and had decided to ignore the text when Joe's voice in her head told her not to. She stepped behind the cash register, slid her phone from her pocket and found the text from Nicky. _'Sean, 911. Call me ASAP!'_ was what it read. Anna looked around and saw no one needing her attention so she slipped into the back and called Nicky.

"There's been an accident." Those were the first words out of Nicky's mouth when she picked up and dread formed in the pit of Anna's stomach.

"An accident? What do you mean" Anna asked.

"We were biking in Brooklyn with Mom between the Brooklyn and Manhattan bridges when this guy rounded the corner from out of nowhere on one of those racing bikes. He must have clipped Sean's back tire because Sean fell and hit his head. He had his helmet on but I don't know, Anna. I think it's bad."

"Where? What hospital?" Anna demanded.

"St. Benjamin's in Brooklyn. Peds ICU, room 1204."

"Be there soon." Anna hung up.

"But how—Anna? Hello?" Nicky asked.

Anna shoved her phone into her back pocket, pulled off her apron and walked back out to the dining area. She instantly spotted Raelynn making a fresh pot of coffee. "Cover me? Don't know when I'll be back," Anna said.

"But—" Raelynn started. Anna just dropped her order pad and apron on the counter, grabbed her coat from under it, pulled her keys from the pocket and rushed outside. Not caring one bit that what she was about to do was illegal and could get her a ticket, fine, and probably being grounded, she punched St. Benjamin's into her phone's maps app and drove not paying much attention to anything other than her speed and the GPS. Finally she made her way inside the hospital and up to the Pediatric ICU. She turned the corner looking at room signs and heard her name. Turning to the sound she found her brother, aunt, and cousin standing outside a room at the end of the hall. Anna picked up her speed as Jack raced to her. She caught him in a hug about halfway down the hallway.

"He's going to be okay, Jack," Anna said more confidently than she felt.

"How do you know?" Jack asked. Just those four small words and Anna knew exactly how scared he was.

"Because he's our stubborn little brother and he's a Reagan. Reagans are notoriously hard headed. Remember Pops? All he got was a small cut and he was smashed over the head with a pistol."

"You believe God isn't going to—"

Anna swallowed hard. "I don't think Uncle Joe would let him. He's only 9, Jack. He's got a hundred years left to terrorize us before he leaves this planet. Now, I'm going to go check on him, you keep an eye out for Mom and Dad." She tipped his chin up so he'd look at her. "He's going to be fine," she insisted. Jack nodded and let go of his sister. They both walked back to Erin and Nicky down the hall.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Nicky asked.

"Tell you the same thing I'm going to tell everyone else, you don't ask, I won't tell, and none of us will get into trouble. Has a doctor been by?" Anna answered.

"Not since he came back from the MRI, just some nurses," Erin said.

"Okay." Anna moved to go around Erin but she stepped in the way. "Please, Aunt Erin. That is my nine-year-old little brother. If that were Jamie or Joe, you wouldn't let anyone stop you, except maybe your father." She did her best to keep her tone light and not pushy. It could completely backfire. "At least until my parents get here, let me be with my little brother."

"Mom, could it really hurt?" Nicky asked. Erin looked from her niece to her daughter and back then sighed and slid out of the way.

"Thank you." Anna slipped into the room and took a seat by her brother's bed trying to keep the tears at bay. He looked so small in that bed. Almost as small as he looked the first time she had held him. Just longer than her arm and under nine pounds. Anna took a deep breath and slowly let it out as a nurse came in to check the machine by his bedside. "Excuse me," she said softly as not to startle the woman.

"Yes?" the nurse asked, turning towards her.

"Can you—can you tell me what's wrong with my brother?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you should talk to his doctor."

"Can't you just tell me, please? He's my baby brother. I've been looking out for him since the day he was born, I have to know."

The nurse looked at her, back down at the chart, then felt bad. "Alright. He has head trauma from where he fell off his bicycle. It's causing his brain to swell. I can't tell you anymore without talking to his doctor and without your parents here," the nurse said as gently as possible.

"Thank you." Anna didn't know how long she sat there staring at her brother until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was gentle and she knew it meant to be comforting but at the moment, it didn't feel that way. Not even accompanied by that voice.

"Sweetie," Linda said.

"Mama, is he going to be okay?" Anna asked, quickly glancing to make sure Jack wasn't next her but refusing to look at her mom's face.

Linda shifted a bit to see her daughter's face. When she did, she saw tears in the corners of those big brown eyes and couldn't lie. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a nurse," Anna snapped.

Linda kept her voice low and steady trying to give the girl as much comfort and support as she could. "I haven't spoken with his doctor. I just got here."

"The nurse that was just in here, she said his brain is swelling. His head ... it can't—it—"

"Sweetheart," Linda said firmly. "I know this is hard for you. I know how much you love your little brother and would give anything so that you could be in that bed instead, trust me, I know that. I don't know anything until I talk to the doctors but your brain isn't like a balloon or like cartoons. Your head can't explode like that. I need you to stay positive for Jack. He's scared and needs his big sister to help him. Why don't you go sit with him for a while?"

"I can't leave Sean. What if—" Anna wiped away tears and left the sentence hanging.

"Okay, I won't make you go, but nothing is going to happen. He's in good hands," Linda assured her daughter.

Anna pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes. She finally looked out the window behind her and saw the family minus Danny and Frank in the hallway. Then Jack took off down the hallway like he had when he had first seen her. Anna stared in confusion until Jack came back with Danny. "Dad's here," she said softly.

"I'll be right back," Linda said. She kissed the top of Anna's head and left the room. Anna turned back to her baby brother. She wasn't sure if she was praying for him to be okay but she was hoping. After everything that had happened in the past year, on top of everything else, she wasn't sure she still believed. In fact she hadn't been truly Catholic since Joe had died so soon after her grandmother. Anna looked around then scooted her chair up to the bed and took one of his hands in hers.

"You gotta be okay, bubby. We need you to be okay. I'm so sorry. Maybe if I had spent more time with you ... I should have been there today. I took an extra shift because of Christmas, you know, the toys you want aren't cheap, but that's no excuse. I'm so sorry, Sean. I am so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me but I'm gonna do better. You can't leave me, okay?" Anna said sniffling. "Just get better and I'll make everything up to you. I promise."

It wasn't long before the door opened again and a few nurses came in. "Ms. Reagan, we're going to take your brother for another MRI. Hopefully that'll tell us more and we can update you. Why don't you go be with your family and we'll let you know when you can see him again. It shouldn't be too long," a nurse said. Anna contemplated her words and knew if she argued, her parents would be on her so she stood, shoved the chair back then kissed his forehead.

"Don't you go anywhere. You come back, okay?" Anna told him. "Keep him safe," Anna muttered to the ceiling hoping Joe could hear her and he'd listen. She let go of Sean's hand, grabbed her bag and walked outside. Linda instantly wrapped her in a hug. "Is he going to be okay?"

"They'll have a better idea once they get the results back from the MRI. Like the nurse told you, his doctor says there is some swelling and at the moment any treatment could make it worse. She said it could be through the night before we know anything definitive. When's the last time you ate?" Linda asked, pressing a hand to Anna's forehead.

"Lunch," Anna said.

Linda looked towards the clock at the end of the hall then at her watch. "Take Jack, go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"Can we stay here tonight?" Anna asked, glancing between her parents.

"We'll think about it, now go eat," Danny said.

Anna sighed but took her brother's hand. "I'll come with," Nicky said. They got their food and took seats. "You don't think Uncle Danny blames Mom, do you?"

"It was an accident. Sometimes things like this just happen," Anna answered, nibbling on a cracker. She couldn't really bring herself to eat.

"Anna, what's a diffuse cerebral edema?" Jack asked. Anna's gaze shot over to him. "That's what the doctor said Sean had."

Anna pulled out her phone and searched for the term. Six pages later she found the answer. "Edema means swelling. Like when you get a bruise or black eye and it swells up. Cerebral has to do with the brain, and diffuse means non-specific. So essentially it's like his whole brain is swelling."

"Will it ..." Jack stopped and looked down. "Explode? Like in that cartoon?" Jack whispered.

"Mom says it can't happen. According to this when the brain suffers trauma from a fall, it starts bleeding and suffocating the surrounding cells. When things get suffocated—"

"They die," he whispered in horror.

Anna swallowed, realizing what she had just done. "Jack, he's going to be fine. We're talking about the indestructible Sean. The boy that jumped from the couch in Grampa's living room, over the coffee table to Grampa's favorite chair, caused it to go sliding out from under him and walked away without hurting himself. The boy who fell down the stairs four times without a scratch. He's going to be fine." Anna insisted.

Jack nodded and didn't say another word. When he went to dump his trash Nicky turned to her. "You don't believe that for a second do you?"

"I hope and that has to be good enough, for Jack's sake," Anna answered softly, keeping her eyes on Jack.

"He's going to be fine," Nicky insisted. Anna swallowed but nodded. Jack came back over and they went upstairs. They found everyone still waiting.

"Any update?" Anna asked. Danny shook his head so Anna guided Jack to sit on the bench next to his Mom while she paced back and forth until the doctor came back. "Doc, how's my brother?" she asked. Everyone turned to look.

"Unfortunately the MRI was no clearer this time than it was last time. We'll give it 24 hours then we should know something," the doctor answered.

"24 hours? You ran two MRI's and a CAT scan. How can you not know anything?" Anna snapped.

Danny wrapped an arm around his daughter but didn't scold her. Linda on the other hand, did. "Sometimes with brain injuries, it's difficult to give a timeline. Each injury is different and each brain heals differently," the doctor explained as simply as she could.

"So we wait?" Anna asked.

Danny gave her a squeeze and she tried to calm down. The doctor went on. "I'm sorry, that's all you can do."

"Thank you," Linda said. The doctor nodded and left. "Anna, why don't you and Jack go home with Pops and someone will be by in the morning to take you two to school."

"But Mom!" Anna protested.

Linda held up a hand. "There is very little chance of any change overnight. I will call you if anything does change but until it does the two of you need your sleep and then you have school in the morning."

"Mom!" Anna claimed outraged. Danny's grip tightened on his daughter's shoulder. He knew she was having a hard time with this but she really did need sleep and not to stay up worrying all night. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she would be up worrying no matter where she was.

"Anna, your mom's right. At least try to sleep. The faster you get to sleep, the sooner morning will be here," Danny said gently. Anna sighed then turned back to her mom.

"If we can't stay, can I at least drive Jack home?" Anna asked.

"How would you ... You drove here from Staten Island?" Linda asked in disbelief.

"That is my baby broth—" Anna started loudly.

"Anna," Jamie cut her off sharply.

Anna pulled away from her dad to look at her uncle then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This time she spoke softly but just as desperately. "That is my baby brother, I couldn't wait."

"Go to Grandpa's. We'll talk about you going home in the morning," Linda told her.

Anna swallowed, knowing she was probably in trouble. She turned to Jamie but he made no move to comfort her. That in itself hurt more than it should have. To prevent herself from crying, Anna stared down at her shoes. It didn't take long before she was wrapped in a hug but it wasn't from Jamie. Danny wrapped his daughter in a hug knowing how tough this was for her. On one hand, she had to be tough to keep her brother's spirits up and not scare him but on the other hand, she was still a kid and very scared that something bad was going to happen. "It's going to be okay. Look after your brother and I'll see you tomorrow," Danny told her. Anna nodded against him, holding tightly as she collected herself. When he was sure she was okay he passed her to her mom and hugged his son.

"You can see Sean after school tomorrow. I promise and I'll think about letting you stay over the weekend," Linda said. She smoothed her hand through Anna's hair then kissed the top of her head.

Both Anna and Jack changed into more comfortable clothes when they got back to the Reagan homestead. Jack pulled some of his dad's old clothes from his dresser and Anna had brought her gym bag. After Jack was in bed, Anna walked down to the family photos in the living room under the window. She ran a hand over each one pausing over one of her, Jack, and Sean, their arms wrapped around each other, smiles pasted on their faces. It had been taken last summer in the backyard at Frank's place. The longer she stared at it the more the lump in her throat came back. She walked over to the piano in the corner and sat down. Henry looked up from his paper wondering what she was up to. She hadn't touched the piano since May 17, 2009. The day of Joe's funeral. She had played his favorite song, _As Time Goes By_ , and hadn't touched the piano since. He watched her quietly hoping she would play again but wondered what it meant if she did. Anna ran her hand over the fall-board remembering all the times she had sat here with Henry and he guided her fingers across the ivory keys. She lifted the fall-board and gently touched the keys underneath. Her fingers began to glide across the keys with no specific tune in mind. Not until she realized she was playing Sean's favorite lullaby. Her fingers had stopped moving when Henry sat down next to her.

"Haven't heard you play in a while," he said softly. He knew she was going through a tough time and didn't want to make it worse.

"Haven't felt like playing since Joe's funeral. Any time he saw me playing or even in the room he'd quote _Casablanca_. It's a dumb movie."

"You're only saying that because he liked it so much."

"If you say so."

"Everyone loves hearing you play."

"Just no one loves hearing me sing." Anna smirked and Henry smiled. She was one of the few in the family that couldn't sing worth a darn.

"Not everybody can. Sean's favorite lullaby?" Henry asked, changing the subject.

"That's my baby brother. Did you have any brothers?" Anna asked. She didn't give him a chance to respond. "I just ... I can't lose him. For the longest time I've always been told that it's my job to protect my brothers. I failed, Grandpa. I should have been there. I could have—"

"Anna," Henry stopped her, "You were working. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing you can do now but pray."

"Because He can hear us?" Anna snapped.

"He can always hear us, why do you think He can't?"

"Maybe He can, maybe He just doesn't care. Do you know what Saturday is?"

"December 15. Ten days until Christmas."

"Three years, six months exactly since Uncle Joe died." Henry nodded but wasn't sure what she meant by that. "And three years, seven months, and one day before that, Grandma Mary died and three years, eight months, and 12 days before that Grandma Betty. Twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. Isn't that what you've always told me?"

"But it hasn't happened three times."

"Yet."

Henry sighed. "Is that why you think He doesn't care?"

"Partially."

"He cares, Anna."

"Then why is He putting us through hell?"

"That's not what's happening."

"Let me guess, it's like what the priest said when Grandma Mary died. Bad things happen because there is sin in the world caused by the devil and free will and we should seek comfort in the Lord's love and His plan instead of blaming Him? It's good in theory, but it doesn't feel like He loves me."

"I know."

"Pop?" Frank asked, coming through the front door.

"Shhhh," Anna chided. "Jack's asleep."

Henry looked at her as Frank entered the room. "Anna? You drive here?"

"You going to report me? That's my baby brother in the hospital. I couldn't wait for someone to come get me. And Jack's upstairs. Mom wouldn't let us stay at the hospital overnight. They don't know any more than they did this afternoon but I've done some reading. Swelling in the brain isn't good for anyone," Ann answered.

"Not everything you read on the internet is true. Why don't you go up to bed? The sooner you get to sleep the sooner it'll be morning," Henry said.

"That's not true. Morning will get here just as fast whether I go to sleep or not. I have no effect on the passage of time, it just feels like it moves faster because you don't notice time passing while you're asleep." Anna shook her head. "I'll go to bed, but I won't be sleeping."

Anna hugged her great-grandfather and when she moved towards the stairs Frank wrapped her in a hug. "He's going to be fine."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I believe it and for me, that's enough," Frank told her. Anna leaned into the hug and tried to relish it but nothing was making her feel better. The only thing that could do that was her brother waking up.


	56. He's Dead, Jim

_**Yea! First new chapter of the new year. I hope you enjoy and I want to say thanks to**_ **ItsJustBecca, libllama, decadenceofmysoul, and monkeybaby _for reviewing and thanks to everyone else for reading._**

 _Contains references to and scenes from 3x10._

* * *

Throughout the following day at the school, Anna couldn't stop thinking of what was or could be happening to her brother. Most of her friends picked up on it but Derrek was the only one who questioned it. She sat down by her lonesome at a random table after getting her lunch and Derrek came over and sat down next to her. "What's going on?" Derrek asked gently. Anna refused to look at him. "Hey, you've been quiet, withdrawn, distracted, and out of it all day. Now you're sitting by yourself. I get it, sometimes you want to be left alone, but I get the feeling that's not what this is. Talk to me, Anna. You never have to face anything alone," Derrek said, reaching out and touching her hand.

"I know that but maybe you're wrong. Maybe I've just had a bad morning and don't want to make things worse for everyone around me," Anna said.

"Eight years," Derrek said softly.

"What?" Anna asked finally looking up. That's when Derrek saw how red her eyes were and how tired she looked.

He felt so bad for her so he spoke softly and gently. "Eight years of friendship, I'm not wrong. Please, tell me what's going on." Anna looked at him closely then told him about the accident. "I know that telling you that little boy is going to be fine isn't going to mean much, you're not going to believe it until he wakes up, but he's in the hands of competent, capable doctors. After everything you've been through, trusting in God is difficult but He is here, and He does care. Try to trust Him."

"I hope you're right, but I can't help worrying, he's still my little brother."

"I know, and I don't blame you. Me and the guys are here for support, just let us know what we can do."

"Thanks, Derrek." As Anna walked to pick Jack up after school she called Mr. Lou.

"Lou's Diner, you've got Lou."

"Mr. Lou, it's Anna. Reagan?"

"Of course. You disappeared yesterday, what happened?" He sounded concerned.

"My baby brother Sean was in an accident."

"Car accident?"

"No, uh, bicycle. He was biking and his back tire was clipped by another cyclist. He fell off and hit his head. There's a lot of swelling and he's in a coma and ..."

"Oh, God. Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Anna answered.

"Look, you've been working your butt off and I appreciate that. Why don't you take the next two weeks off, minimum wage and a $150 bonus? Then I'll see you on the second of January. You've been so stressed out and distracted that you deserve a break."

"Maybe but—"

"Just, take the weekend at least. Tell me what you think on Tuesday, that's your next shift."

"Thank you." After getting Jack from his school, they walked home then she paced the living room, waiting for a ride to the hospital.

"How come you just don't take us?" Jack asked from his spot on the couch.

"Because I don't want to be grounded."

"But it's Sean. Our baby brother."

"I know, Jack. I didn't want to leave last night. We can't argue with Mom."

"But—"

"Kid, I know. I'd give anything to be there right now but we have to wait." Anna hated every ounce of insisting this to her little brother but knew she had to. "Why don't we go get changed? We'll be ready to go when someone shows up." Jack stared at her but eventually went upstairs. Anna followed. It didn't take long before they were back waiting in the living room. Jack sat down on the couch to watch his sister pace, which she continued to do as she stared out the window. Finally a horn blew out front as a sedan parked on the curb. "Jack, stay here."

"What if—" Jack started.

"Stay here unless I call for you," Anna said. Jack sighed but didn't move to follow her as she went out front. She bent to look in the window and saw her aunt. After checking the back seat, one could never be too careful, she turned back to the house to see Jack in the doorway. "Grab my bag and lock the door! Aunt Erin is here." Jack did as she asked, coming out to the car with her handbag. Anna slid into the front seat as Jack climbed in the back. Erin took them to Brooklyn and the hospital. They found Linda and Danny in Sean's room and Nicky and Henry on the bench outside it. Jack and Anna approached the room slowly and their parents looked to them. Anna looked at them hopefully but Linda shook her head.

"No change," Linda said.

Anna felt completely defeated. From all the research she had been doing, she knew the longer Sean was in a coma the less likely it was that he'd wake up without brain damage or at all. She couldn't say that in front of Jack and scare him. Instead she took a seat at Sean's bedside as Jack sat opposite her. "Did the doctor say anything?" Anna asked.

"No. Sometimes in these cases ..."

"Things just get really bad and there's no instant fix."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's not your fault, Mama. When it comes to the brain, especially children's brains, there's just so much that science doesn't know."

"How do you know that?"

"Internet."

"Sometimes, sweetheart, it's best to let the brain heal on its own."

Anna nodded and looked between her brothers. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

Linda moved over to him and they settled in for a long night of waiting. As it got dark out, Linda sent Jack and Anna to get dinner. A few hours after that Anna heard Danny and Jamie talking outside the room. Something about bullets and a going out of business sale. Danny entered the room and went over to Jack. Anna couldn't hear what he was saying but Jack nodded. Danny touched his arm gently then walked to the bed. He laid a hand on Sean's and spoke to him so soft Anna didn't hear him. Then he came to Anna. He crouched in front of her and tried to smile. "I need you to look after your brothers and mother."

"Okay," Anna said softly. She swallowed hard as she looked back at Sean.

"This isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. He's going to be okay."

"But you're going back to work."

"What do you want me to do, Anna?" he asked. His tone was more curious than accusatory. "I'm not a doctor. I'd give anything for it to be me, just like I know you would. I gotta do what I'm good at. Right now that's hunting a monster."

"I just want him to be okay."

"Me too. I can't make that happen so we wait."

"Can you tell me what you're working on? What kind of monster you're chasing?"

"Don't worry about it. Look after Jack and Sean, I'll be back I promise." Danny stood, kissed the top of her head, then went to Linda. Anna sighed and leaned back in her chair. Minutes continued to tick by and Anna did her best to keep the worry and fear out of her head. They bedded down for the night; this time Linda allowed them to stay the night. Anna tried hard to fall asleep like her mom and brother but nothing she tried worked so she put in her headphones and played a few games on her phone. Long after her brother fell asleep and as her mom dozed, Anna got up and walked into the hall. The rest of the family had gone home so no one bothered her as she called her dad, not realizing how late it was. "Reagan," Danny answered.

"Hey, Daddy," Anna said softly.

"Anna?" he asked confused. "It's two o'clock in the morning. You should be asleep."

"I know but I can't. Tried, but can't."

It didn't slip past Danny the exact reason why Anna couldn't sleep. Sometimes she was too much like him. "It's not your fault."

"You keep saying that. Not sure I believe you." Anna went quiet. "Can you tell me about your case? It may not help me sleep but it'll stop me from thinking it's all my fault."

"Anna," Danny said.

"He's my baby brother. I'm supposed to protect him and I failed."

Danny gave in. "What have you read about the highway sniper?"

"The guy who has been shooting people on the highway? Three victims so far. High powered rifle. I think it was .223 rounds."

"Basically."

"Do you have anything connecting the vics? The news says you don't."

"They get mail," Danny said.

"What do you know about the suspect?"

"Why am I telling my 16 year old kid this?"

"I can't sleep, I keep going over everything I've been told, imagining what happened and how it could have been different. Maybe if I can do something useful, I'll be able to sleep and stop blaming myself." Danny thought it over, fresh eyes could change things, and he had been about her age the first time his dad had given him more than just the general bare bones of a case. So he told her. "A health food store and eco-friendly bullets? That's a first. Not even my action shows came across that." Anna held quiet for a moment or two. "You know what else these guys have in common? They're all driving. I mean you said they were shot while they're driving on the highway right?'

"Yeah, but the cars weren't the same."

"Okay but they were traveling at 65-85 miles an hour. It's pretty difficult to locate, track, and shoot a particular person even with sniper training. I mean it'd be much easier to pick a random car because it offends them. I mean someone who's an eco-nut has to have a problem with high emission cars."

"High emission cars?"

"Cars that don't have high MPG's. Like my car, it gets less than 24 miles to the gallon. That makes it bad for the environment. I think there's also a tax against that kind of car."

"That could make sense. Why do you think it's your fault? Aside from the fact he's your little brother?"

"You still blame yourself for Uncle Joe's death?"

"Anna," he pushed.

"Past couple of weeks I've been busy. Really busy. You know how it goes, to get money for Christmas presents, you gotta work. Anyway, Sean's been asking me to spend time with him over the past couple weeks. Ever since I came back from Pittsburg really. I just kept pushing it off. Maybe next week, the week after, later. I thought he understood. Maybe if I had just taken the day off ..."

"You couldn't have changed anything. Don't wonder what if, Anna. There's nothing down that road. Kid, I know this hard. You love your little brother. Maybe you being there would have changed things, maybe it wouldn't have. All we can deal with now, is what is. Your brother needs you to stay strong and positive. That's how he's going to get through this. Be there for him now. Can you do that?" Danny asked.

Anna swallowed. "I can try. Do you really think he's going to be okay?"

"He's a Reagan, he'll be fine. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"You too."

"I gotta go, kiddo. Love you," Danny said.

"Love you too," Anna answered. She hung up and went back into the hospital room to see there was still no change. Anna tried to settle her mind but it didn't work. She closed her eyes, propping her feet up on the bed and waited for morning.

"Anna," Linda said gently.

Anna blinked against the morning streaming in the window. "Morning Mama." Anna smiled then turned her gaze to her brother, her smile fading just as quick as it came. "No change?"

"Sorry," Linda apologized.

"What's taking so long? Please, explain this to me," Anna said desperately.

"Brain injuries are one of the most difficult injuries to diagnose and treat. Mostly because it's soft tissue surrounded by bone. Like your liver however, it's also really good at healing itself, it just takes time."

"How much time?"

"For Sean, I don't know. Could be hours, could be days."

"Not what I wanted to hear, Mama."

"I know. I didn't want to have to say it either. Truth is, sometimes it's best to let your body heal itself and that takes time. It's the best we can do for him right now. Why don't you go get something to eat? Grandpa already took Jack."

"Grampa was here?" Anna asked brightly.

"Henry."

"Oh."

"You know Frank would be here if he could."

Anna nodded, grabbed her bag, and went to the cafeteria to get a slice of toast. She ate it slowly then went back to Sean's room. She and Jack passed the day by playing cards and a few games on Anna' phone. By dinner time there was still no change. Danny called just after eight and he and Linda talked for a bit then she put him on speaker so he could hear their bedtime prayers. Linda held both Jack's and Sean's hands as Anna held Sean's other hand between both of hers. They said their prayer then Danny had to go. They again bedded down for the night, a long, sleepless night and Jamie dropped by in the morning to take the kids to church. Anna wanted to protest but knew her mom wouldn't let her skip out unless she was the one in the bed so she begrudgingly followed her brother and uncle out of the room to the parking garage. The priest took a moment out of his normally busy mass to say a short prayer for Sean then personally offered to continue to pray as well as keep the boy in his thoughts.

It was yet another long day of waiting with no physical sigh of change from Sean though tests had shown the swelling had gone down a bit. For dinner they had Chinese takeout but Anna didn't eat much, not feeling very hungry. The guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach was outweighing nearly every other feeling. The only thing that was probably stronger was the fear of him not getting better. She picked at her chicken until finally Linda took pity on her and let her up from the table. She bolted back to Sean's room and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and leaning close. "I don't know if you can hear me," she whispered, "The doctors say you might be able to and that talking to you can help. If you can then listen up. I love you, Sean, and I don't know how I can ever live without you. Please, don't make me. It was hard enough losing Uncle Joe but my own brother. I need you, Sean. You can drive me crazier than the Mad Hatter but I wouldn't trade that for the world. I know that sometimes it doesn't feel like I want you around but that's the way teenage girls are. Would you like me any better, could you, if I was nice to you all the time? If that's what it takes for you to come back to us then give me some sort of sign. I'll do anything. Please. Anything you want; just let me know. I need my little brother. We all need you, Sean," Anna begged. She watched her brother but there was no change. She leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder.

When Danny stepped into the doorway his heart broke. Not just because his little boy was in that bed but also because of the sight of his daughter holding tight to his son's hand, leaning over to him. Anna brushed Sean's hair back then gently kissed his forehead before standing up and sitting back down in her chair by the bed. Danny wanted to say something to his little girl, make her feel better or at the very least, not so upset about the situation, but knew there wasn't much he could say, so instead it was best to pretend he hadn't seen the display. He entered the room and took the spot his daughter had just vacated. "Thanks, kid," Danny said.

"For what?" Anna asked confused.

"You were right, it was about the cars. They were all gas-guzzlers."

"Eco-nuts," Anna said. She looked back at her brother. "Dad, is he going to be okay?"

The desperation in her eyes sent a shot straight down his spine. He often referred to as his little girl and did see that six year old she used to be from time to time, but now, looking into those big brown eyes, she looked more scared and smaller than she had been in years. Danny took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I will do everything in my power to make sure he is," Danny said. He wasn't sure what he could actually do about it but knew sometimes, a little reassurance went a long way. "I know it's been a while since you've slept in your own bed, and I understand that you don't want to, but your mom is going to take you and Jack home so you can."

"Dad."

"I know," he told her as gently as he could. "You have school in the morning and you need a shower. I'm going to stay here and the instant anything changes, I will call you. Go on. Update your friends and Sofie. I know they're worried too. I'll keep an eye on him. You told me you've never felt safer than when you're with me. If I can keep you safe, can't I do the same for your brother?" Danny asked. Anna took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then she nodded. He had a point. She had always felt safe when he was there to look after her, so now wouldn't be any different. He might even be more protective because it was his baby. Anna stood as she stared at her dad. He stood as well and pulled her into his arms. She gripped the back of his shirt and held him tight trying to wash away her worries. It didn't really work though. "I got him, I promise."

"Anna," Linda said gently from the doorway.

"Coming," she sniffled. She stepped back, wiped her eyes, then leaned down to say later to her brother.

Monday morning was a start to another week. While that meant that Christmas was one less week away, it meant another week of school and work. Well, work if she didn't take him up on his offer. She really didn't want to take him up on his offer, she could actually make more by working, depending on how generous people were and she had been told that Christmas was one of the most generous times of the year when it came to tips but she was also distracted by Sean's condition and because of end of the semester tests. Maybe he was right; maybe she should take the week off. She thought it over for the rest of the day. In her third period class she felt a peace settle over her. She wasn't sure what had caused it but hoped it was due to her brother and that he was okay. Of course with it being a while until lunch she couldn't check in with her mom to see, so she tried to put it out of her mind and focus on her work. After what seemed like forever, lunch arrived so Anna slipped into the bathroom and called her mom.

"Anna Reagan, you should be in class," he mom scolded the minute she picked up.

"It's lunch time, how's Sean?" There was no answer. Anna told her mom what happened. "I have to know, please."

"You're not working this afternoon, I will tell you in person. Your uncle will pick you up from Jack's school so meet him there."

"Mama!"

"After school. You have to focus. If I tell you he's okay, you're going to be too distracted by wanting to see and talk to him, but if I tell you something bad happened, you'll be too distracted by that too. Hopefully, not knowing will make it easier for you to focus."

"I hope you're right." They hung up and Anna went back to her table to see it had been overrun by Derrek, Jim, Beth, Becky, Todd, and a few of their other friends.

"Well?" Derrek asked.

"She refused to tell me. Said it's best to do it in person."

"Oh, Anna," Jim said sympathetically.

"It doesn't mean he's dead, Jim," Beth said.

Anna snorted, holding in a laugh. Everyone looked at her. "What? Everyone knows that Star Trek line."

"Since when are you a Trekkie or into Sci-Fi for that matter?"

"I'm not but again, everyone knows that line. Anyway, Beth's right. Not knowing either way will drive me crazy but it won't send me into a tailspin or have me counting minutes until the end of school. She's giving me the best chance to focus."

"Oh please, you've been distracted since it happened," Becky said.

"Not that we blame you, he's your brother," Todd added with a glare at the girl.

"Anna," Jim said, waiting for her full attention. When he had it, he continued, "This is bound to be the difficult for you. We just want you to know that we are behind you 100% of the way. Anything you need we're here."

"Thanks, Jim," Anna said. She smiled and he nodded. The bell signaled the end of lunch sending everyone on their spate ways to their next classes.

* * *

 _ **Now I'm sure some of you are going to say that Danny never would have explained that much detail about his case to his kid, in fact cops aren't supposed to talk about on going cases but I think their explanations above kinda make sense. If not leave me a note below and maybe I'll change something.**_


	57. Sunshine

**_Just want to say thank you to_ decadenceofmysoul, monkeybaby, _and the guest_ tennisplayer1 _for your reviews of the last chapter, and_ _a big thank you to the guest_ Alex _for the three chapters they reviewed. A minor side note to_ Alex, _that really was all Jamie. He would love her just the same if she does have problems but like you said, he doesn't want to push her away and isn't sure how far to go to get her to talk to him. On top of that, Anna was just looking for a way to push him, mostly because of what she admitted to Jim and the therapist. She's scared and she's trying to deal._**

 _Contains scenes from 3x10 and a deleted scene from 3x10_

* * *

Anna was more than ready when school let out for the day, but halfway to Jack's school, fear and doubt crept into her head. _What if something bad had happened to Sean? What if she got to the hospital and they told her that Sean had_ —she couldn't even think the word. Losing her baby brother would kill her. Her stomach was in her throat as her heart hammered in her chest. She could barely breathe at that thought. Sean not being okay was a tough pill to swallow. She was the oldest; she was supposed to go first. Then there was Jack. Any time she thought of him, Sean wasn't far behind. How would he fare without his built-in playmate? The one who was brave enough, or dumb enough, to fearlessly try out all of Jack's plans. The one that would never say no or that something was too difficult. He was always up for everything. Anna realized then that as much as she griped about having two little brothers, she wouldn't be able to lose either one.

"Anna?" Jack asked, fear creeping into his tone as he touched his sister's arm. Anna gasped and wiped her eyes then pasted on a smile. She hadn't realized that she had made it to his school so fast.

"Hey, Jack," she smiled.

"Have you talked to Mom?" Jack asked.

"She wouldn't tell me anything," Anna answered, trying to keep her voice strong and reassuring.

"What if he's—"

"There's Uncle Jamie," Anna cut him off. He looked around then spotted Jamie's car on the curb. "Come on. He'll take us to the hospital."

"But—" Jack started. Anna was already walking towards the car and not listening to Jack. He sighed as he followed her. Reaching the hospital, Jack's mood changed instantly. It was all he could do to keep his excitement in check and not race up to Sean's room. Anna, on the other hand, drug her feet and tried to prolong the not knowing. The longer she could hold out from finding out, the more she could hope that he was okay. Everything would be normal and fine so long as she didn't find out how he was. If she didn't know then she could pretend he was okay and didn't have to face the reality that she might have to attend a funeral shortly. Jack took her hand as they entered the hospital from the garage and used all his strength to drag her to the elevator. Apparently she wasn't moving fast enough for him. Anna looked up at Jamie but he just slung an arm around her shoulders and helped Jack move her along. The elevator dinged along one floor at a time and Jack rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently waiting for it to get to their level. It landed on their floor and Anna set her weight and grip to keep Jack from racing into it and possibly other people. Luckily, it was empty so Jamie moved them into it and noticed Jack was already mashing the button for Sean's floor.

"Relax, kiddo," Jamie said.

"What if you're walking into bad news, Jack?" Anna asked.

"It can't be. If something happened to Sean, I'd know it," Jack answered. Anna looked at him skeptically. "I would, Anna. And you would feel it. Just like you did with Uncle Joe. You didn't sleep that entire night, remember?"

"I didn't—"

"They didn't tell us till the next morning. So, how do you feel?" Jack asked.

"Peaceful, calm, not angry." Anna shook her head.

"Upset?"

"No."

"So he's fine."

"Uncle Jamie?" Both of Danny's kids turned to their uncle.

"We'll be at Sean's room in a few moments, you'll have the answer then," Jamie answered cryptically. Anna and Jack sighed but didn't argue. The elevator came to a stop allowing them to approach Sean's room. Jack rushed as fast as he could but still stayed in Jamie's sightline even though Anna continued to drag her feet.

"Hurry up," Jack insisted.

Anna glared at her brother as she felt Jamie's grip push her along. Jack waited as patiently as he could at the corner of the hallways and it was all Jamie could do not to rush Anna along. They were within five feet of Jack when he looked around the corner then bolted down the hallway. "Jack!" Jamie called after him.

"He probably saw Mom," Anna said. Jamie nodded. They were a few steps from Sean's room when Anna closed her eyes, relying on Jamie not to run her into a wall or the doorway. They came to a stop but Anna couldn't open her eyes. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew that if something bad had happened, they'd be having this conversation in the lobby or at home but the biggest voice in her head was saying that not being told what happened meant something bad.

"Anna!" Jack called. "Anna."

"Kid," Danny said. "It's okay." Anna ignored both of them.

Jamie gently squeezed the back of her neck and her eyes shot open landing on Sean. He looked at her worriedly. "Oh, thank God!" Anna breathed. "I'm glad you're okay," she told him. Sean grinned and Anna's heart melted. He was safe. He was healthy and he was okay. As long as she reminded herself of that then the rest of it didn't matter. A nurse interrupted, coming in with a tray of drinks, black cherry soda, ginger ale, and apple juice. Sean protested that it wasn't fair that he got run over but couldn't get a root beer.

"Last time Anna was in the hospital she got ice cream from Eddie's and I can't even get a root beer?" Sean went on, looking at his mom.

"Anything you can do?" Danny asked, looking at the nurse.

"I'll track one down," the nurse said.

"How'd you get ice cream from Eddie's? It's the best ice cream in Queens" Nicky asked once the nurse had left.

"Because my uncle Joe loves me," Anna grinned.

"To be fair she was six and it was on the way here from where he worked in Queens," Frank informed them. Then Henry changed the subject to how much he was worried and Erin as well. Erin mentioned beating Sean senseless for making her worry so much and even though there was a teasing note to Erin's voice, a startling realization crashed over Anna, especially as she glanced at her father. Here Sean had been, in a coma for four days and she had been beside herself with grief but three and a half years ago Joe had been killed and her dad had remained the strong, passive guy he had always been. Part of her wondered if it was because he didn't care but most of her knew it was because his family needed him to be strong. If he had felt even one tenth of what she had over her brother then she would feel real guilty over the way she had treated him.

The air in the room became thick and suffocating as Anna processed these thoughts so she turned and left the room. Turning right out of the room then taking a quick left had her around the corner and out of sight of the room quickly. She braced her arm against the wall and rested her forehead against it as the tears threatened to fall. The way Sean's coma had hit her couldn't and shouldn't compare to the way losing Joe had probably hit Danny. Joe had died suddenly with no warning under dubious circumstances. Sean was just in a coma and was now fine.

Anna remembered the Friday night that Joe had died. Her dad had gotten lucky to get done early and had picked her, Jack, and Sean up from school. Then he took them out for ice cream. It had been the start to what they had been hoping would be a great weekend. After pizza for dinner and showers for the kids, they watched a movie and went to bed. Anna was just about asleep when a nauseous feeling came over her. She didn't get sick but that feeling, a feeling she had come to recognize as dread, stayed with her that night. Though Danny hadn't been up to catch a case, Anna could remember the phone ringing and Danny tearing off that night. She waited the whole night unable to sleep, but he didn't come back and the phone didn't ring. That following morning, Linda got them up and dressed then out the door without a word despite her brother's protests about Saturday morning cartoons. Sean had just turned six and Jack was eight so Frank had sent them to the sunroom. Nicky and her dad were on the couch, Erin was in the kitchen and the Reagan men, sans Joe, were standing in the foyer. She had looked at the four of them in turn, her eyes finally landing on Jamie. He was always the easiest to read. Something bad had definitely happened.

Anna had looked from Jamie up at her mom, who was standing beside her, a hand resting gently on her shoulder, then to her grandfather. He broke the tension by informing her of what had happened. Anna hadn't believed him. When no one contradicted him, she bolted up the stairs and checked every room on the second floor for her uncle. When she returned to the first floor to continue the search, hoping Joe would pop out from somewhere to explain it was all a prank, Danny pulled her in a tight hug holding her to keep her from doing that. She could remember how she stared up at his face to see no pain, no anger, or any hurt. His face was cold and hard. It had sent a shiver down her spine.

A hand landed on her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts. A quick glance back found warm brown eyes, so she spun around and threw her arms around his waist. Surprised by both the hug and the tears, he didn't react at first but rather stood in shock. A moment or so later he wrapped her in a hug until she slowly stopped sobbing. Her matching brown eyes were still wet when she blinked up at him. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"It'll dry," he assured her tucking some blonde hair behind her ear.

"Not about your shirt," Anna swallowed, "About your brother."

"My brother?" his brow furrowed. "It's your brother that's in the hospital bed."

"No, I mean ... Three and a half years ago, ever since then really, I've been giving you a lot of crap for –um—because I thought you didn't care when Uncle Joe died but I was wrong. So very wrong. My baby brother was in a coma and I felt guiltier than I have ever felt before but your brother actually died. He died and you were so level ... so strong and I thought you didn't care. If you felt 1/10th of what I felt this past weekend, I am so sorry." Anna rested her forehead against his chest and he waited patiently. His little girl would continue when she was ready and when she was this upset, he just needed to be patient and non-judgmental and give her space. Her eyes came up and connected with his again. "Your brother died and I knew that meant that you probably felt like you failed but you never showed that. I pushed you away and got angry and treated you like crap and I was so wrong." Her breathing grew heavy and Danny knew that meant a fresh round of tears. He rubbed her shoulder trying to help. "He was your little brother and losing him had to hurt. Then on top of that your little girl starts acting like she hates you. Somehow none of that even seemed to faze you."

He cupped her chin as he kept an arm around her. "Anna, kiddo, I was hurt when Joe died."

"I know that now."

"I was also angry but I knew then, like I knew when we found out about Sean, that breaking down in front of my kids would scare them. You needed me to be strong and to be the human target for your anger. I also know that you never truly blamed me for his death. You were angry and it may not have been healthy for you to lash out at me, it was better than you holding it in and doing something dangerous. It's one of the hardest stages of grief along with acceptance and like your old man you bounced between those two for a long time." Danny took a deep breath. "Besides, when you were lashing out at me, you were talking to me."

"That doesn't make me any less sorry."

Danny sighed softly. "I forgive you, Anna. I told you before, even though Joe was my brother and I feel guilty for not protecting him, I know his death hit you harder. You were real close and I'm sorry that you had to go through that especially at a young age." Danny wiped away her tears. He didn't say anything as he waited for her to compose herself. Her breathing evened out and the lost look left her eyes. She swallowed hard then wiped her face. After pulling out her phone and checking her reflection, she hugged her dad.

"Did they say when Sean can come home?"

"As soon as the test results are clear. You ready to go back in?" Anna nodded. Danny wrapped his arm back around her shoulders and led her back into Sean's room. She squeezed between Henry's chair and Sean's bed and sat down next to her brother.

"How you doing?" Anna asked

"I'm okay," Sean answered.

"Ready to go home?"

"Can I?"

"Mom?"

"As soon as a doctor comes in with release papers," Linda answered.

"They'll be in soon," Anna told him. "There's nothing wrong with you. And as soon as you're up for it, I'm going to let you try to kick my butt in your favorite racing game." Anna held her breath until Sean grinned.

"You're on," Sean answered. Anna grinned as well.

"Have you thought about Lou's offer?" Danny asked.

"What?" Anna asked, looking at her dad.

"The offer from your boss to take the next two weeks off. When he hadn't heard from you, he called your mom. I think you should take it. Based on everything you just said," Danny said.

Ann glanced at her brother then back at her dad. "Anna?" Sean asked softly.

"I'll call him in the morning. Promise," Anna said. She smiled at her brother and gently took his hand. Sean was released that night Anna called Sofie after the boys went to bed.

"Hey, Sof," Anna said.

"How's Sean?" Sofie answered.

"Home, sleeping, doing fine. He has a checkup with his pediatrician before he goes back to school but the neurologist said he should be okay now."

"I wanted to be there, but I'm in Paris."

"Paris? What for?" Anna asked.

"A photo shoot. Let Sean know how sorry I am that I couldn't have been there."

"He knows. We both don't blame you. You're busy and as long as you call at Christmas and you don't miss my high school graduation, we'll be fine."

"Wait, your graduation from high school is this year? That can't be right. I swear there are more years between us," Sofie said.

"I meant next year, Sofie. I don't graduate until next year."

"Do you know how many cousins I have? It's so hard to keep track of them all."

"You have three, four if you include Nicky."

"Okay fine. Anyway have you thought about college yet? Auntie Linda still pushing you on it?"

"We've talked about it once, briefly. I've looked at a few schools but I doubt we'll be able to afford it. I'm just trying to enjoy junior year."

"I could always help."

"Thanks for the offer, Sof. Try that again in a year, maybe I'll accept."

"Well, I gotta run, it's late and I've got an early morning."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks." The girls hung up and Anna went to bed promising to call Mr. M. in the morning to agree to his two weeks off deal. She didn't want to but knew that it was better to spend the time with her brothers instead of working too hard.

As days passed things got back to normal. Anna kept her promise and played Sean's favorite game with him. She even let him win, but denied it when pressed. In early January, Sean was checked over by his doctor who cleared him to return to normal activities as long as he took the normal safety precautions. A few days back to school after winter break, a shooting in Washington Square Park hit headline news. Though there was no direct quote from Frank about who the officer involved was, the news was widely spreading the rumor that it was Jamie. When he ducked her calls the first few days after it happened, Anna's suspicions soared. He avoided her on Sunday too and that basically confirmed them.

"You going to avoid me here too?" Anna asked as he entered the house after church.

"Game's on," Jamie answered shortly.

"But it's neither the Giants nor the Jets," Anna answered. Jamie narrowed his eyes at her and she stepped back. He wasn't normally short with her.

"Anna, leave it," Danny called. For a brief second she felt like a dog being called off but shook it off and looked up at her uncle. He still looked like he didn't want to talk so she left him and went into the kitchen.

"Mama, is Uncle Jamie alright?" Anna asked, walking over to her mom and aunt at the kitchen island.

"He's just going through a tough time, sweetie, he doesn't mean it." Linda patted Anna's shoulder before checking on the pork chops in the oven.

"Do you think he needs some sunshine?" Anna asked.

"I don't know if it'll help." Linda sighed. "Sean! Table needs set," she called.

"Aunt Erin, do you know what's bothering Uncle Jamie?" Anna asked as the woman pulled the salad ingredients from the fridge.

"Yes. It's about the park shooting."

"First fatal discharge?" Erin nodded. "Can I help?"

"Just don't make him talk about it and don't be too happy," Erin explained. Anna wasn't sure what "too happy" meant but she knew she had to act normal. She took a deep breath and went back to sit down beside him on the couch.

"I can't begin to imagine what you're going through and I doubt you can even put it into words. I don't expect you to. Sometimes you have to work through things on your own." Anna looked up from her hands at her uncle. "But no matter what you're going through or how the press paints you, I love you because of how amazing you are to me. Maybe you screwed up or maybe something was going on with him. Maybe it was a no-win situation no matter how you look at it. All that matters is what you do now. I know you don't want to hear that but if anyone can figure this out it's you or Dad." Anna gave him a small smile full of hope that he wouldn't lash out at her if she had just said the wrong thing. Jamie stared at her, his expression not changing. Anna shifted and looked back at her lap. She was just about to go back into the kitchen and maybe convince her dad to talk to him when Jamie hauled her into a hug.

"Sometimes you remind me exactly why Joe used to call you his dose of sunshine," Jamie said softly.

Maybe she hadn't crossed the line this time. Anna smirked and pulled back a bit. "I know this doesn't really compare, but after the fire, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe I should have let Mom drive it that night, maybe I should have waited to start it, maybe I should have convinced Dad to take it to a mechanic. Maybe, maybe, maybe! I couldn't stop. Didn't do me any good though. My mom got me to talk to a shrink. Made me realize that I wasn't alone and that I could talk about it. Having answers helped. I may not have answers for you, but Dad might or Grampa. They've been there. Especially Dad. Bad things happen to people who hold it in."

"I know. Thanks, Anna." Jamie hugged her again and then it was dinner time.


	58. Reading is Believing

**_I want to say thanks again to all of my reviewers for the last chapter_ _the guest_ tennisplayer1 _,_ decadenceofmysoul, monkeybaby, and Pharmergirl. _Also a big thank you to everyone who continues to read._**

 _Contains references to and scenes from 3x11, as well as the part where Danny and little Jack are talking in his room comes from a deleted scene from that episode._

* * *

Tuesday morning, Anna bounced down the stairs to hear her parents talking about beer and underwear. "What's this about beer and underwear?" Anna asked, stopping at the kitchen table.

"Your dad's plans for tonight," Linda answered distracted. "Where are your brothers?"

"Coming. Wait, tonight?" Anna looked from her mom to her dad.

"After I get cheesecake for Sunday dinner, I plan on coming home to watch TV in my underwear and enjoy a nice cold beer or two," Danny explained.

"I don't think so," Anna said.

Both her parents looked at her when she didn't continue. "And why not?" Danny asked. "It's my house and your mom and the boys will be at a birthday party for one of your brother's friends until nine or 9:30."

Anna looked down at her blouse and skirt and felt around to make sure her body still felt solid. Once she was sure, she looked back at him. "Hi, am I invisible? Can you not see me? Is that why I'm always overlooked by you?" she asked.

"Don't you have to work?" Danny asked.

"Until seven. I'll be home before you will."

"Yeah and you'll spend most of the night in your room and I won't see you unless you get hungry."

Anna's eyes widened at the implication of the statement and perhaps the unintended meaning. It took nearly everything in her to keep her jaw from dropping. She blinked a few times then she shook her head. "I—Okay. Never mind. I—I'm going to go see what's keeping the boys. You do what you want." Anna tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice and off her face but couldn't keep it from settling in her chest. She walked back to the stairs and up them to find Sean and Jack just coming out of their room.

"Danny," Linda scolded.

"What? It's the truth," Danny said exasperatedly. It was hard enough to keep his wife happy but now his little girl was becoming harder and harder to read.

"She was asking you to spend time with her."

"What? No, she wasn't."

"Yes, she was. Don't you speak teenage girl? You should. Anyway teens never want to flat out ask something and be turned down so they hint at it and if you don't get it they'll just brush it off. It keeps the disappointment to a minimum."

"So after the bakery you want me to come home and learn teenage girl?"

"The more time you spend with her, the more you'll understand."

"I gotta go, love you," Danny told his wife kissing her.

"Love you more," Linda answered.

"Love you most," Danny pecked her on the lips again and rushed off as the kids came down the steps.

* * *

School let out for the day and that triggered the start of Anna's shift at the diner. It wasn't a long walk but it was a cold one so Anna was glad she had changed into her work pants before leaving the school. Those four hours at the diner passed slowly and Anna was more than ready to be off but going home meant doing homework and awkward tension with her dad. Not that it would be any different than normal but at least she wouldn't have to have dinner with him, she had already eaten. Things had been better between them since the talk at the hospital but being a teenage girl meant misunderstandings were common between them like the one that morning. There was no one home when she got there and her car was still in the garage so she grabbed a granola bar and went up to her room. Music flooded her ears as she put on her headphones and began her homework not knowing that in the city the night was about to change for her father.

The light on Anna's alarm clock ticked over to eight p.m. when she got a strong craving for hot cocoa and cookies and thought she heard a sound from downstairs. She paused the music and pulled off her headphones. This time she was certain she heard another sound from downstairs. She stopped and waited, almost sure it was her dad coming home from a long day. Soon she'd hear the TV click on and the fridge door open. When neither sound occurred she shook her head. Maybe she had just imagined it. Then she remembered they had no cocoa and she had a pack of cookies in her bag. She pulled out the cookies and put her headphones back on going back to her homework. The next time she pulled her headphones off, she had just glanced out the window to see headlights on the garage door which meant her mom and brothers were home. Sure enough, the front door opened after a moment. Anna shut her computer then left the room going down to find her brothers heading for the stairs and her mom shutting the door. Her brothers refused to look at her as they passed and went to bed so she looked at her mom. Anna's heart sank. Something bad had happened especially since the clock on the TV had just turned to 10 after 10. It was long after when they should have been home.

"Dad's working late? Caught up in some big case or something?" Anna asked. "Wasn't he supposed to be home before you?"

"Anna, sit down," Linda said softly. Anna's confusion grew but still, she sat down. Linda took a few deep breaths and sat down next to Anna on the couch. "Sweetheart," Linda started but Anna's phone went off with Nicky's text tone.

"That's Nicky," Anna said her hand moving to her phone in her back pocket.

"Anna," Linda took her hand before she could reach her phone. "There's no easy way to say this but it is very serious."

"Mom," Anna said.

"Your dad has been arrested."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding," Linda said as gently as she could. "He was driving home from the bakery when he was pulled over. They searched the jeep and found two kilos of cocaine."

"Drugs? My dad? I just—What?" Anna asked stunned. She shook her head unable to believe the words coming out of her mother's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Linda said. She refused to look directly in Anna's eyes but the straight face was Anna's biggest clue that she wasn't being lied to.

"How did ... Dad? I mean ..." Anna swallowed hard, her brain feeling like a hamster on a wheel, gaining no traction. It didn't make sense. "I know I've always said that of the Reagans, Dad's always been the one who could easily cross that line but I never believed he actually would. I mean—this is Dad we're talking about. I just ..." Anna took a couple deep breaths but it still wasn't clicking. "What are they—do they think he was dealing or something? Two kilos? That's a lot. And if he was dealing—if he was, how come you two are worried about which bill to pay. I mean ... this doesn't make sense, Mama."

"I know, baby. We'll figure this out."

"This happened in Manhattan right? That means Aunt Erin's boss. The family, do they know? Are they looking into it?"

Linda sighed. "They know, but they say they can't touch it."

"Can't? Uncle Jamie kills someone and Dad basically takes over the case. They get a new lead for Uncle Joe's death and they chase it like a dog after a ball, Grampa gets shot, Pops gets robbed, but now, Dad's arrested and they can't touch it? The one time Dad needs help and the family abandons him. Family first, right? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Linda answered, pulling her daughter into her arms. She knew the girl was shaken and upset and very worried so as a mother she had to calm her down.

"Can we see him?"

"Not until after the arraignment. You can see him when he comes home."

"Mom, if you're tapped out by bills every month, how can we afford a lawyer for Dad? Maybe—I can put off college—"

"No," Linda cut her off. "I will figure it out. I promise, don't worry."

"Do the boys know?"

"Your grandfather insisted they know."

Anna pulled back sharply, her eyes going as dark as unburnt coal. "That was not his decision."

Linda sighed as her hands slid down Anna's arms. Linda glanced at the front door then looked back at her daughter. "I know, but they, and you, will probably hear all about it at school. He just wanted them to be ready for it."

"If you say so. Does this mean they're going to search the house?"

"If they do, it'll be during school."

Anna nodded. She thought it over. If it was a plot to one of the action shows she was watching, she wondered how it would turn out. Then it hit her. "What if Dad's being framed?"

"They'll figure it out."

"Dad's partner?"

"If she is allowed near it, I'm sure she'll steer it in the right direction."

"You know, if it was anyone else, Dad would be all over it no matter what."

"I know."

"But you don't think Dad had anything to do with this do you?"

"I've been married to your dad for 17 years. He's bent the line, much like a certain blonde I know," she flashed a quick smile, "but he's never broken it. School's going to be tough for you in the morning. Even if people don't know he's your dad, they're still going to talk about it and it'll upset you so when you come home tomorrow, we'll talk and go from there. Now it's late and you have a long day. Up to bed." Linda pulled her daughter back to her and kissed the top of her head. Anna nodded against her mom relishing the hug for a moment and went back upstairs.

Walking into school that Wednesday morning was the most nervous Anna had been in recent memory. Sure, she had been nervous to find out what had happened to Sean but this could be possibly more devastating. She took a deep breath and made her way to her locker. She could hear whispers behind her but no one said anything to her. She closed her locker and turned to go to class when Derrek stepped up. "I don't believe everything I read. Something more is going on and no matter what happens in this, I'm with you. It's going to be hard but I'm here. You need anything, you let me know," Derrek said.

"Not everything you read? Why's that important?" Anna asked.

"Front page of the times," Derrek said as the paper appeared in front of her face.

 _'Commissioner's Son Busted!'_ read the headline for the biggest story. Anna took the paper and continued to read. The article went on to slander Danny and basically call him out on being a dirty cop with little facts as to what actually happened. Anna sighed.

"You want to talk, I'm here, you don't want to talk to me, try to talk to him, okay?" Derrek said. Anna lowered the paper to look at him confused and he turned her head towards the boy who gave her the paper.

"Hi, Jim," Anna said softly.

"Wouldn't be such a big deal if he wasn't the commissioner's son," Jim said.

"I know. Has everyone seen this?"

"I think so. You're going to hear a lot of dirty things today about him. Even if they do mean it, they don't matter. They don't really know your dad and they don't know he's being framed."

"You don't really know my dad either."

Jim leaned in close so he could keep his voice down. "I know he's a Reagan cop and Reagan cops don't do that."

Anna nodded and turned back to Derrek. "How'd you know my dad was the commissioner's son?" she asked quietly.

"Because last year you told me you call the PC grandpa, your last name is Reagan, and they're Catholic. Your mom changed her last name when she got married per tradition. All that means your dad is the Reagan. However nothing I said to you today indicated that I knew the man in the paper was your father. I said that I didn't believe everything that I read and that I was here for you. I would have said the same thing if I thought that man was your cousin or uncle."

"Oh ... Okay then." Anna shook her head and handed the paper back to Jim. "We should go to class." Anna worked both that afternoon and the next but when she did come home on Thursday night she found her dad talking to Jack Boyle. "Dad? Uncle Jack? Has there been a progression in the case? They find out who's framing you?"

"A progression, yes, but not in the right direction," Jack answered.

"It got worse? How?" Anna asked.

Jack and Danny shared a look. "Anna," Danny started.

"I know, stay out of it, let the adults figure it out. The great white shark, supposed to be the toughest shark in the ocean. It's only natural predator is the killer whale. You're telling me that there's someone out there smarter than you? That would make you like a bull shark, dangerous to most but out-smarted by another shark."

"It would make sense," Jack said.

"I'm going to bed," Anna huffed. She pulled off her jacket, hung it in the coat closet at the foot of the stairs and as she closed the door, Jack called to her.

"Anna, do you always do that?" Jack asked. Anna turned to her uncle.

"Go to bed when I come home? No—"

"Hang your coat in that closet?"

"I didn't used to. I used to leave it on the bottom post of the banister until I lost my phone for three weeks because of it. Now, I have to do it every night."

"Every night, without fail? Including Tuesday night?"

"The night my dad was arrested? Yeah. I hung it up and then I checked the shelf for the lock box and then I checked the box for the gun and ammo."

"You checked the lock box? You know where the keys are?" Danny asked.

"In the credenza next to the dining room table. What's all this got to do with my jacket? I don't like being home alone without that gun."

"Was the box there Wednesday morning?"

"I don't know. I don't check that when Mom's home. And I think she was home all day yesterday. I had to work last night so Mom let me drive the boys to school." Anna opened the closet door and scanned the shelf for the box. It wasn't there. "Why is the box gone?"

"You're 100% sure it was there Tuesday night?"

"Yes, 100%. It was in my hands and everything. But I'm only 65% sure it was there Wednesday morning."

"Did you hear anything Tuesday night?" Danny asked.

"Dad, what's going on? Why are you asking about it?" Anna asked, looking between the two men.

"Just answer the question, Anna," Jack said.

"Maybe but I could have imagined it." They waited for her to continue. "It was about eight when I got a craving for cocoa. I took my headphones off and paused the music. I thought I heard someone out front or opening the door so I waited. When no one yelled at me or came up the steps, I remembered we didn't have any cocoa so I went back to studying, thinking I had imagined the whole thing. Did I not?" Anna asked.

"My gun was stolen Tuesday night."

Anna walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "You mean someone was in this house while I was home alone? They went through here and I—what if we had cocoa? I could—" Anna trailed off processing what could have happened. She could have walked downstairs right into him and it could have gone unfavorably for her ending in perhaps a shootout or maybe even—she didn't even want to think about that.

"Nothing happened," Jack stressed. "You're safe and we'll figure out who did this. You didn't have any cocoa so you stayed in your room and he never made it that far. Be glad for that."

Anna looked down at her feet as she tried to imagine what could have happened. Her dad's voice stopped her in her tracks. "You're okay, that's what matters here." Danny crouched in front of his daughter so her eyes would meet his. "We're having this conversation in the living room and not in a hospital or worse, not having it at all. Go upstairs, do your homework. I'll be up later to check on you."

"Yes, sir," she answered, "Bye, Uncle Jack."

"See you, kiddo," Jack answered. Anna went upstairs and found Sean alone in his room.

"Hey, kid," Anna said.

"Hey," he answered.

"Everything okay?"

"The kids at school were a little mean the last two days."

"Because of Dad?"

"Yeah. They say he's a dirty cop. That he's going to get convicted and go to jail, then we won't be better than anyone."

"How are you handling that?"

"It hurts." Sean looked down at his hands and away from his sister. Anna really wanted to do something to help him but wasn't sure how. "I usually ignore them like Mom says. Jack's usually good at it too. Are they right though?"

"Of course not. He's being framed and Uncle Jack is going to figure it out and prove it and everything is going to be fine."

"Okay." Sean nodded. "Anna, what would you do if the kids at school don't stop?'

"You gotta keep ignoring them. People talk, it's what they do. You know what happened and you love Dad, that's what really matters."

"Sean, your turn," Jack said, walking into the room looking freshly showered.

Sean looked from his sister to his brother and then back. He motioned to Jack with his eyes then grabbed his pjs and went to shower. Anna observed her brother then sighed at his black eye and scrapped knuckles. "Run into a door there, Jack?" Anna asked casually.

"Locker, after hockey practice. Coach said it was fine," Jack answered as he dumped his clothes in the hamper and began to put his pads and things in his hockey bag.

"You punch it too?"

"Yeah," Jack said. He wasn't looking at his sister but she could tell that he was trying to avoid telling her the truth.

"You're a terrible liar." Anna stared at him.

Jack stopped putting his stuff away but didn't look at her. Anna waited, leaning against Sean's bed post. Finally he came clean. "It was Larry Donovan. He's a real jerk; kept talking about how Dad's going back to jail. That he's a dirty cop."

"It's not true," Anna pacified.

"Anna, homework," Linda said from the doorway. Anna smiled at her brother then went to her room. A few minutes later she overheard her dad talking to her brother.

"Nuh-uh, come on. What really happened?" Danny asked. The shower cut off and Anna could hear better. "This doesn't look like a hockey accident." Anna stood from her bed and moved to the doorway to hear him better. Jack went on to tell Danny exactly what he told her. "Jack, you can't go around punching people because you don't like what they say." Danny sighed. "Just ask your sister. You don't see her getting into fights."

"I know. I'm sorry." Then he mentioned that he still wanted to be a cop like Danny. Anna's heart swelled with pride and she was pretty sure Danny's had too, even if it didn't show on his face.

"Okay, but no more fights. Ignore these boys, Jack. It's the right thing to do." As Anna fell asleep that night, she found herself standing at the top of the stairs with a craving for a cocoa. She walked down the stairs and got a cup then heard noises coming from the laundry room. She set the mug down and looked towards the living room to see a man coming around the corner. Feeling scared, she slipped into the dining room and grabbed the keys to the lockbox from the top drawer of the credenza then there was a gun in her hand and 911 on the phone as she hid in the closet at the bottom of the stairs. The door opened and a faceless man stared down at her. She stood up ordering him out of the house but he kept trying to convince her to hand over the revolver. He grabbed the gun and the bang startled Anna out of her dream.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think?**_


	59. Nightmare

_**So,**_ **ItsJustBecca _, I kinda thought about your suspicions, rather wanted to have her in a jail cell as she confronted then killed the guy, but the only part that was a dream was the last paragraph or so, the confrontation. Thanks to you,_ monkeybaby, decadenceofmysoul, _and the guest_ tennisplayer1, _for your reviews and thanks to everyone else for continuing to read._**

 _Contains scenes and references to 3x12, 3x13, 3x14, and 3x15._

* * *

Anna wiped her eyes as she sat up, the bed under her and the stark white sheets coming into focus. She stared hard at the sheets trying to figure out whether or not she was reliving the past couple of days. Had she just gotten into a shootout with a man or had she not encountered him at all and just studied through the break in? The sheets felt stiff but weren't telling her anything. Her eyes traveled down to the end of the bed and landed on the wall opposite her. It wasn't stark white, no, instead it was a soft purple. It matched the purple in her bedroom but she had heard that sometimes the hospital would paint kids' room to make their stay better and not so dull or scary. At least it ruled out a jail cell. So if she had shot the man then she wasn't being prosecuted for it. She took a deep breath in. There was no sterile smell. It wasn't overly-clean nor did it have a bleachy smell. In fact it smelled of the Hawaiian deodorizer Linda liked to clean with and a lemon wood floor cleaner.

Her eyes traveled to her hands, pale with barely noticeable blue veins, a light scar on her thumb from a broken vase when she was six but no IV. They moved up her arms which were covered by blue fabric and shoving that up she still found no IV. So if she was in a hospital bed, she didn't need fluids. Anna turned to her right and found a nightstand, lamp, and alarm clock and it sank in that she was indeed in her room. Then she spotted her cell phone. She grabbed it and quickly unlocked it to scroll through her last messages and phone calls. There was no call to her uncle Jack and no messages telling anyone about being locked up so maybe the standoff had been a dream. Anna took a deep breath and found a message to Jim sent a few hours earlier.

' _Hey, things got worse, need to talk._ ' The message read. He responded that she could call if she wanted to but she answered that she'd rather text. The next message from her read _'found out I was home alone when house was broken into. Unharmed as you saw but shaken. I know I am fine and nothing happened but it still scares me to think about it._ ' There was no reply message from Jim but Anna was sure she remembered seeing a phone call from him about the same time. Then she remembered talking to him and him reminding her that nothing had happened and she was fine.

Slowly, her heart stopped pounding in her chest. Sure, she knew deep down she was being selfish, here she was worrying about herself when she should be worrying about her father but part of her couldn't help it. That part of her also couldn't help but think of what could have happened. What would have happened after her dream ended. The more she thought about it, the more she kept herself up and the more she wondered.

Her mind drifted back to the dream. Logically she knew if the gun had gone off pointed at the man it would hit him somewhere in the chest. That meant his chance of survival was minimal and if he died she would be charged with at least manslaughter unless they could prove it was self-defense. Which, with the 911 tape, shouldn't be too hard. She heard the toilet flush down the hall and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Since the green glare said four a.m., she knew she needed to get back to sleep, but it wasn't coming. She sat her phone back on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What are you doing up this early?" a soft voice asked as the mattress dipped beside her.

Anna flinched then looked up. "Hey, Daddy."

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Nightmare."

"Because of what Jack said?"

"Uncle Jack, yeah," Anna answered. She rested her chin on her knees and Danny couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't angry, it was more disappointed that she had the nightmare and he hadn't protected her.

"Nothing happened. You're okay," Danny said. Anna stared across the room at the wall. She knew what he was saying was true but she couldn't bring herself to let that comfort her. Danny shuffled around until he was facing the same direction she was and sitting next to her. He adjusted her pillow to against the headboard and pulled her back to lean against him as he leaned back. She struggled for a moment then settled down against him. "Sometimes, you have to shut off your brain, Anna. My smart girl, always thinking, using that big brain of hers to get her out of trouble or get the best of someone. That's good but in cases like these it can be really bad too. You can't keep thinking about the what ifs." Danny craned his neck to see his daughter's face. She wasn't absorbing anything he was saying. "Okay, let's just lay here for a little while. Close those eyes for me," he paused to give her time to. She didn't. "Come on, close them. Just for a minute or two." He shifted them a bit to get more comfortable. "Please?" he asked. Anna sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against him, slipping down a bit to get comfortable. "There we go. Now, how about a story? Once upon a time—"

"Dad, I'm not six." Anna said her eyes shooting open and up to his face.

"Okay, settle down." He slid his hand up and down her arm to help lull her to sleep. He could see how tired she was written across her face. Her eyes were blinking slowly, each blink slower than the last and it wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep. "Did I tell you about the time I met a superstar?"

"You mean an actual superstar and not just some page six bartend?" Anna asked.

"Yes, he was an actor in a movie." Danny smiled. Anna shook her head, snuggling against him. So he told her about it. She was asleep before he even made it halfway into the story. Danny smiled and brushed a hand through her hair as he fell asleep as well.

Sunday afternoon before dinner, Jamie sat beside Anna on the couch in the sun room as they watched some show on TV. "Everything okay, kid?" Jamie asked.

"It's fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, maybe because all week you've ignored my calls and texts and you avoided me this morning."

"I wasn't avoiding anything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

"Come on, Anna. Talk to me."

Anna turned to her uncle, a heated stare on her face. It took everything in him for Jamie not to recoil. "Talk about what? About how when it's you or Aunt Erin or Pops in trouble, Dad and the rest of the family is on the case like a dog on a bone? Your IA cases, Aunt Erin with Uncle Jack, Pops getting hurt, hell even when Grampa was shot, Dad was always there, pushing his way into the case despite how it might look. Now that he needs help, that the entire department is against him, where's this family first motto? I don't care if you're a rookie cop, you could have done something. You figured out just as much or more about the Blue Templar as Uncle Joe did your first year on the job. You've been in hot water with IA because you saw something going down in Chinatown that you knew you had to stop and look what that lead to. Where's all those brains when it comes to this case?"

"Danny wasn't just in hot water with IA or hurt," Jamie answered. "He was arrested and anyone pulling strings for what appears to be a dirty cop from this family—"

"To hell with appearances and reputations. Your brother was in trouble and he needed you. Where the hell were you?"

"Anna," Jamie scolded.

"No." She snapped. "I can't believe your job—"

"Anna!" Danny snapped from the dinning room where he was helping Sean set the table.

"What?" she asked, barely able to mask her irritability.

"Drop it," he ordered.

"Dad, this whole family has always been family first and they all up and disappear when you need them the most. Uncle Joe—"

"Uncle Joe what?" Danny asked, walking over to her. "He would have looking into it? You really think this family didn't? Come on, Anna, you're smarter than that. How do you think Kate figured out who set me up? She's a good detective but even she needed a little help."

"What's your grandfather always telling you about being the PC?" Jamie asked.

" _I'm the PC, I know everything_. He doesn't though; he has a full staff of people to keep their ear to—Of course. Garret's not a cop. That explains Grampa—" Anna started.

"Your aunt and uncle were there too. Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean they aren't there. And, kid, it's not the first time I've been arrested or locked up," Danny told her.

"Let me guess, _'I'm tough, I can take it'_ applies?" Anna asked. Danny only smirked.

"I'm sorry it didn't look like I was helping, Anna," Jamie said. "I've only been on the force for two years; I didn't want to make it worse for your dad."

Anna sighed not really accepting the apology but not pushing it either. "Kid," Danny prompted. She looked at him and he sighed heavily. It didn't take more than a moment for her to realize what he wanted. She didn't want to but she sighed and accepted it.

"Fine," she agreed, "I don't blame you."

"One more time," Danny said, "this time so we actually believe you. Come now, with feeling."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jamie. I overreacted and I don't blame you for trying to take a hands-off approach."

"I understand." Jamie pulled her into a hug. Anna rested her chin on her uncle's shoulder so her dad couldn't see her mouth.

"You ever do that to me and I won't be so understanding."

"Got it," Jamie whispered back.

A couple weeks later they were discussing first amendment rights at the dinner table since a loud mouth, openly racist, public-speaker named Swint would be coming to town. Anna had read up on him and tried to listen to a few of his broadcasts but they made her upset so she couldn't get more than a few minutes into them. What she could gather from them was that he hated minorities and that he constantly blasted them on his show. As the family discussed why Swint would be allowed to say what he wanted and no one could stop him, Anna observed her grandfather who looked unhappy about having to protect him.

"Grampa," Anna said, "Are there going to be police at this—" she fished around for the right word, "broadcast?" she finally decided.

"Yes, we're expecting protestors to be blocking streets and things could become heated between them and his supporters. Why?" Frank answered.

"Well, I've heard when he does these broadcasts from out of town, that sometimes he'll broadcast video and it's just too bad that the police have to be outside the theater. I mean if they were allowed inside due to the fact that maybe some of those protestors bought tickets to cause a disruption and the police had to be there to protect them, how hypocritical would it look if his security team was made up of minorities? I wouldn't take any racist seriously if they were being protected by someone they claim to hate."

"Where do you get that kind of idea?" Danny asked.

"TV," Anna answered.

"Couldn't they just spin it to prove their point? I mean you look around at the police force and see all the minorities and it's a glaring picture of whites being outed by minorities," Nicky said.

"True but if they do the job just as well, who cares what the color of their skin is? Shouldn't it be more important how well they do their job?"

"Sometimes you sound years smarter than anyone expects you to be," Danny told her.

"And sometimes I just sound vindictive, right?" Anna asked.

"Underhanded maybe."

"Speak for yourself, I know how smart she is," Jamie said.

"And sometimes being underhanded gets better results," Henry said.

When Anna watched the broadcast Monday afternoon, with the speakers on mute, she found that it had gone off without a hitch and that there had been a police presence inside the theater made up of, from the few glimpses she could get of them, minorities. In fact the officer on the stage was a big, burly, police sergeant though she couldn't read the nameplate to find out who he was. She wasn't sure if she had given Frank the idea or he had already had it and found it a good one. Either way, it didn't really matter since it had no effect on her life.

The following week, one of Henry's friends died. That friend, as it turned out, was the Grand Rabbi of the biggest Jewish sect in New York City. Then the day of his funeral the Rabbi's son whom he had chosen to succeed him had been stabbed to death outside the funeral. Once the case had been solved, the other brother had sent over some fine Jewish food as a thank you. Most of the Reagans had seemed a bit put off by it but they were never ones to let free food go to waste. The week after that Linda brought up Danny's mandatory anger management sessions as the family had dinner and they all seemed slightly confused by why he had to go. Most of them mentioned never seeing Danny lose his temper with his wife or kids. Erin added that it only happened to her and Jamie. Danny replied that she probably deserved it. After a brief pause he added, "you too, buttinsky," towards Jamie causing everyone to laugh. He turned back to his wife to ask her change the subject when he realized his daughter hadn't said anything and he had a feeling she didn't agree with the family. "Hey, peanut gallery," he said, turning to the only other blonde at the table. "Where's your comment on this? You're never one to back down."

Anna's voice was soft when she answered. "I know how to pick my battles and this isn't one of them. Though I've seen you get mad and even lose your temper at me when I've done the same thing you would have done in certain situations, you don't hit, punch, slam me around, or abuse me in any sort of way, so I don't have any right to complain about you losing your temper at me," Anna answered.

The table went silent. Danny narrowed his eyes as he observed her. "You're buttering me up for something. Spit it out. What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something? Can't I just defend my dad and put it in perspective?"

"Without an ulterior motive? Rare, come on."

"She turns 16 and a half a week from Friday and since she's been taking driver's ed, she's hoping if you're in a really good mood with her, you'll take her to the DMV to get her full driver's license," Jamie answered.

"Thanks, buttinsky," Anna muttered. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Uh, no, not going to happen."

"You really need to talk about this?"

"I meant your license isn't going to happen," Danny told her.

"Come on, Dad, that's not fair, I am more than ready according to my driving instructor. Anyway you haven't been in the car with me behind the wheel since I got my J.D.L. Please?" she begged.

"No."

"Mom?" Anna asked, hoping her mom would agree with her.

"Don't pit me against your father," Linda said. "Not while he's in the same room."

"Okay, but you know I'm a good driver," Anna insisted. "I haven't had a ticket, ever, you let me drive the boys to and from school on occasion, and Nicky will be getting hers in a couple weeks. It's not fair that my cousin who lives in Park Slope with a subway system will be getting her license before a kid who lives in a place with little to no mass transport."

"Life's not fair, kiddo," Henry said.

"Maybe not, but I'm more than ready for this. Plus think of it this way, another driver in the family and with you and Dad working so much, I can do things that you don't really have time for," Anna pleaded with her mom.

"I don't know Anna. I'm not sure you're ready for that responsibility."

"Why not?"

"Because a full driver's license means you can drive to Brooklyn or Manhattan at any time that you want," Jamie said.

"No it doesn't," Anna argued. Danny looked at her in disbelief. "Okay, maybe legally, but not without permission. Plus, I haven't been in trouble in months."

"Since when?" Linda asked.

"Late October when I stormed out."

"Try again?" Linda suggested.

Anna thought over the past handful of months. "A stern talking to, no trouble for that, nothing about that, brothers ... okay so maybe right before Thanksgiving when I got detention for not keeping my mouth shut and arguing with a teacher over something in history class but that's it. Still that was months ago," Anna explained.

"And something you didn't tell us about," Linda told her.

"It was a detention, the first one I've gotten all school year. Certainly not that big of a deal," Anna admitted.

"I'm not sure I can do it on Friday anyway," Danny said.

"Come on, Dad. Certainly your partner can cover for you for an hour, two tops. All you have to do is be there so I can hand over my J.D.L and my driver's ed certificate and get my actual license. You don't even have to take me home. Please?"

"Considering at the moment my partner is Gormley, don't think it'll happen."

"What? What happened to your last partner? What's her name? Uh ... Mac?"

"Transferred back to her old unit," Danny said.

"That's what? Five partners in the last three years? DeMarcus, Jackie, Hotchkiss, Kate, and Mac? What do you keep doing to them?" Anna asked.

"The job is tough, you need the right kind of partner," Jamie defended.

Anna looked down at her plate not sure if she should keep pushing. Nicky changed the subject before she could decide. "Um ... Grandpa, I watched that press conference. I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"The decision is final," Frank answered. There had been a lot of press lately about a young girl seeking asylum to stay in the U.S. The story seemed to be that while she had been touring with an orchestra, she had gone on a date with an American conductor, and presumably slept with him which in her country was illegal and punishable by death. The family went over all that then Nicky asked if it made Frank angry that sometimes he had to put on a show that he agreed with something that was clearly wrong. "Yes, it does," he answered.

"You know if she had a work visa, she wouldn't have to go home and could apply for a green card eventually," Anna mentioned.

"How do you know about that?" Danny asked.

"Civics," Anna smirked.

That night when they got home Danny and Linda had a long talk about whether or not to allow Anna to get her license. One of the biggest reasons for it was that she hadn't really lied to them in close to year, they hadn't had to punish her in the last couple of months, and she had a point about helping them out. On top of that she was being really responsible and controlling her temper. On the flipside though was still the fact that there was still stuff she didn't tell them about like the detention. They went to bed that night without an answer.

It was nearly two weeks later when a blue sedan pulled up on the curb as Anna walked out of school. "Looking forward to it, Pitch. See you later," Derrek told her.

"Yeah, later," Anna answered as she bounced down the front steps. She had just reached the sidewalk when the passenger window on the sedan went down.

"Get in," Danny said from behind the wheel. Anna moved to the car and crouched a bit to look in the window. "I won't tell you again."

"Where are we going?" Anna asked, climbing in.

"You'll see when we get there," Danny said.

"Daddy!" Anna whined.

Danny didn't answer though. About ten minutes later they pulled up in front of a building and once she read the name, she turned to her dad in shock. "Your mom and I agreed last night."


	60. Dinner

_**So thanks to everyone who continues to read and to those who reviewed, including a few new ones. Thanks to**_ **Daisyangel, decadenceofmysoul, monkebaby, tennisplayer1, and Minniemora _for your reviews. Sorry that I can't give you what you want, but that won't fit into the story line. Guess you'll just have to keep reading for it to happen eventually._**

 _Contains references to and scenes from 3x17 and 3x18._

* * *

She couldn't believe it as she read the name on the building. They were currently sitting in front of the DMV. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Anna rattled off quickly. She reached for the door handle to go get her license when Danny grabbed her arm.

"The same rules apply, Anna," he said and she turned back to him. "Home by curfew, no tickets, grades stay up, and then there's the new one: No driving into the city or Brooklyn without permission."

"Will you get me an EZ pass?"

"You don't need one if you're never coming back from Brooklyn."

"Unless you or Mom borrows my car."

"We'll talk about it."

They went inside to find the place packed. "What's going on?" Anna asked. Danny shrugged as they got in line. Once they got to the front of the line nearly half an hour later, Anna asked the question again.

"State lawmakers are considering raising the ages on the driver's license. Pretty much everyone who can, is here getting theirs. Name?" The receptionist said.

"Maryanna Reagan," Anna said, producing her paperwork. Soon Danny was taking her home and Anna was looking into it. "This may not be good."

"What?" Danny asked glancing at her.

"State lawmakers and the governor are considering pushing a bill that would raise the driving age to 18 citing studies that teenage drivers need more time behind the wheel. This would raise the permit age to 16, junior license to 16 and a half, and full to 18, 17 with completion of driver's ed. This new bill also includes tougher restrictions on junior drivers in New York City," Anna read. "It goes on to say that anyone under 17 with a full license would be grandfathered in and would get to keep it however anyone with just a J.D.L. or permit would have to wait until the new age before moving on and they'll have to follow the new rules."

"What's the big deal? You just got your license?" Danny asked.

"They're set to vote on it on the 26th, two weeks before Nicky is supposed to get hers."

"I guess she'll just have to wait."

"Guess so, but if it passes, she won't be able to drive unsupervised anymore."

Danny pulled up in front of their house and put the sedan in park. "I have to get back to work. Tell your mom I should be home for dinner."

"Got a new partner yet?" Anna asked.

"Go," Danny ordered. Anna rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

Over the following week, Anna ate dinner alone four of the six nights. Saturday and Sunday were the only two nights she sat down with family. Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday she worked, and Tuesday her mom and Dad were working and her brothers were at practice. They'd be fed by Mrs. Stover before she brought them home. So when Friday afternoon rolled around and Anna saw she'd be eating alone again, she called her mom. "Hey, Mama," Anna said as Linda picked up.

"Hey, baby," Linda answered.

"I was wondering if maybe, maybe I could go into the city to see Dad."

"You've only had your full license for a week and you've never driven across the bridge."

"Please, Mom? For the last two weeks of my permit Manhattan's the only place Uncle Jamie would let me drive and he took me there while I had my J.D.L. If I get overwhelmed, I promise I'll park it at Grampa's and take the subway."

"Why do you want to go see Dad? Can't it wait until he gets home?"

"Not really. You're working till late, so is Dad, and the boys have practice and are going to hang with Tyler for a while, so I was thinking ..."

"Why not go see Dad?"

"Yeah, maybe he wants to get dinner or something. I'm kinda tired of eating by myself. Maybe he won't be busy."

"I don't want you bothering him if he is," Linda warned.

"So I can go?" Anna asked.

"Promise you won't be a bother," Linda insisted.

"I promise."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Thank you, love you, Mommy."

"Love you, too," Linda answered. They hung up and in no time at all, Anna was making her way into the 5-4 squad. Not seeing Danny at his desk she looked into the interrogation room window but it was empty too. Then she heard her name from behind her. She turned and saw Gormley motioning her into the office.

"Looking for your dad?" he asked. She nodded. "He's out chasing a lead. Should be back soon."

"You mind if I wait?"

"That's fine. He shouldn't mind you at his desk, just don't touch his case files."

"Yes, sir,"

"Should I call him and let him know?"

"And ruin the surprise? No thanks. I'll wait maybe 20, 25 minutes and if he doesn't show, I have an uncle or grandfather I could go bother." Gormley nodded and Anna sat down at her dad's desk. 25 minutes of computer solitaire later, there was still no sight of her dad. Anna sighed and stood, leaving the 5-4 and heading for the 12th. She texted her uncle and he replied that he was on patrol but would be back at the house in about 20 minutes baring any calls. Anna reached the precinct station house in less than twenty minutes and sat on her trunk looking up at the sky waiting for Jamie to pull up.

He pulled up in front of the station house after his tour and found out exactly why his niece had texted. He and Vinny climbed out of the patrol car and made their way towards the stairs. Of course the minute Vinny's eyes fell on the blonde sitting on her Camaro; he came to a complete stop and looked at her. Jamie rolled his eyes but stopped away. "You know it's illegal to loiter in front of a police station," Vinny told her.

"Loitering implies aimlessness or purposelessness. I definitely have a purpose," the blonde answered as she looked at them but continued to lean back on her hands.

"Oh and what's that?" Vinny asked.

"I'm waiting for a very cute officer to take me to dinner. You see, I don't like to eat alone."

"And what would you suggest for dinner?'

"Well, I know I'm going to have some kind of meat and potatoes in two days so I don't want to overdo it now. However, I am a big fan of burgers." The blonde pushed herself completely upright then slightly forward to read Vinny's name plate as she pushed her sunglasses down her nose revealing brown eyes. Those brown eyes connected with Vinny's. "How about it Officer Cruz? Know any good places that serve a great burger?"

Vinny smiled. "I do, one not too far from here; a cop bar called McAndies."

"Don't think I've been there," the blonde answered.

"So dinner? Drinks?" Vinny suggested.

The blonde turned her gaze to his partner. "What do you think, Officer Reagan?"

"Well," he smiled as she pushed her sunglasses back up her nose, "I think that the legal drinking age is 21 and the age of consent in New York is 17. Of which you are neither. So dinner, yes, drinks, no. As well as a big no to anything that normally follows one of Vinny's normal dinner dates," Jamie told her.

"You're no fun; I'm going to call you officer no-fun from now on." She pouted.

Seeing Vinny's confused look, Jamie smirked. "Vinny, this is my 16-year-old niece, Anna. Anna, my way-too-old-for-you partner, Vinny Cruz."

"It's nice to meet you, Officer Cruz, and I'm 16 and a half," Anna said.

"Niece Anna?" Vinny asked his brow furrowed.

"How long do you think it'll take him to put two and two together?" Anna asked as the wheels spun without traction in Vinny's mind.

"I don't know, a while maybe," Jamie told her.

After a minute or two of letting Vinny think it over, Anna took pity on him. "You know your partner has an older brother named Danny, right?" Vinny nodded. "I'm his oldest; I just look more like my mom."

"Of course, you look different with straight hair."

"I know, it's how I keep my two lives separate," Anna grinned. "So, dinner?"

"I'll get changed. Vinny, you're welcome to join us," Jamie said.

"Maybe next time."

"I'm holding you to that," Anna said.

Anna's phone lit up with a bright text message from Beth just after three p.m. on Saturday afternoon. _'Have you seen this?'_ it asked with a link. She opened the link to find a page called _Citizens for Police Accountability_. It had a bunch of pictures or her extended family minus the kids with one exception. The last photo in the lot was captioned _'flirting or working'_. She couldn't believe how wrong the caption was. What she couldn't believe even more was when Jamie brought it up Sunday at dinner. He explained how it was the same scam as what the newspapers were doing to Danny's case, taking things out of context to get more eyes on their information. Danny asked about it since he hadn't heard and Erin explained about the guy who had accosted her by taking pictures because of what they thought Frank was trying to do to the city, namely trying to turn it into a police state. "I especially like the photo entitled _'flirting or working'_ of Uncle Jamie and the blonde on the Camaro," Anna added.

"They got a picture of that?" Jamie asked.

"Yep."

"Doing something inappropriate there, kiddo?" Henry asked.

At the same time Sean said, "a blonde on a Camaro? Way to go Uncle Jamie."

"Actually it was his partner who was flirting right up until he found out the blonde was underage," Anna said. Everyone went still. "Come on, blonde, Camaro, Friday night, not that hard to get four."

Then Erin changed the subject slightly to one of the other photos; a photo of her friend Whitney having dinner with Frank. "Drinks," he corrected and defended himself saying that he was pretty sure he wasn't dead and it was just drinks.

"For now," Erin said.

"Mom!" Nicky protested.

"Come on, Aunt Erin. As long as she's a nice woman, and she's your friend so I'm sure she is, and she's not after Grampa's money or a hook at 1PP, who cares how old she is? They're both legal adults and Grampa's got a right to be happy, doesn't he? It's not like he went looking for this woman on purpose because she's your friend and it'd make you uncomfortable. No matter what happens between them, she'll never replace Grandma. Besides what if it were the other way around? What if it was about you dating a much older man? You wouldn't want everyone getting their input on that, would you?"

"No, I guess not, but it's not like that," Erin said.

"No, and everyone's personal life should stay personal and it shouldn't be anyone's business. As long as the family is happy, that's what should matter."

It went quiet again. "Someone pass me something that's bad for me," Frank said, changing the subject. After a moment the subject was changed.

After a very tough week of almost destroying a family, Jamie needed a pick-me-up. One that came in the form of a sunshiny niece. It would also, hopefully, result in a lesson for said niece that would help her in the long run. "Hey, Anna, come to dinner with me," Jamie said when he called.

"When?" Anna asked.

"Tonight. Right now. I already cleared it with your parents."

"Didn't I just see you for dinner last night?"

"That's family dinner. Just you and me at my place, tonight."

"Am I in trouble?"

"You know, for being your favorite uncle, I'm having to work really hard to get you to have dinner with me."

"Well, I ... it's odd. Usually it's the other way around. I'm just curious."

"I just want to talk, Anna."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Anna said. She hung up and bolted down the stairs as Jack set the table. "I'm going, Mama."

"Be safe, sweetie," Linda said.

Anna nodded and left. She parked outside her uncle's building and made her way up to his apartment. He opened the door shortly after she knocked and let her in to an aroma-filled room. Anna sniffed but couldn't tell what he was making. It smelled a little garlicy but she wasn't sure what. "So what am I missing my mom's baked ziti for? And it better be something better than meat and 'tatoes or cold pizza and pop."

"Classic linguini, good fresh bread, and yes, soda."

"I'm missing my mom's delicious, to-die-for, baked ziti for boiled noodles?"

"And time with your favorite uncle. What's got you grumpy?"

Anna realized she was being hard on him. They had come so far, gotten so much closer in the past year and here she was being super hard on him for no reason at all. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to be in trouble, especially with you."

"You're not in trouble. I just learned something this week and I want to share that with you."

"Oh, okay." Anna helped him set the table and soon he had convinced her to talk about her life as they ate so she told him about her concerns over baseball tryouts coming up and briefly touched on her grades and prom before she got down to business. "So, what did you learn?"

"Did your mom tell you about the kid I helped this week? Kyle?"

"I think she mentioned it to Dad."

"He was a kid, probably no older than Sean. He ran out to me and Vinny in the street because his parents were fighting. His dad had broken a glass and cut his hand so when he picked Kyle up so he didn't get cut; he got blood on Kyle's shirt. Then yesterday after your mom told me about the incompatible blood types, I went back and talked to Kyle's mom."

"Please tell me your buttinsky nature didn't break up a family," Anna begged dreadfully. Jamie hung his head. "Oh, Uncle Jamie. What happened?"

"I got her to confess that Raul wasn't Kyle's biological father just as they walked in. You should have seen the heartbroken look on that little boy's face. I regretted it. I went back today after tour and found Raul moving out. We talked about it, about Kyle getting to know his biological father, and about whether or not Raul would stick around for Kyle's sake." Anna instantly had a sinking feeling where this story was going. "You're constantly believing that your dad married your mom 14 years ago."

"Something along those lines."

"So that would have meant that you would have been two almost three when they were married?"

"I guess."

"Say you were. Danny falls in love with this beautiful blonde Italian girl he's known since high school and finds out she has this adorable little girl whose daddy's walked out on them and Danny takes them both in anyway"

"So he puts up with me for my mama?"

"If that was true, Linda would have never let him into your lives. It takes a real man to step up and be a dad to a child he didn't father. He stuck with you, that's what's important."

"I guess. I mean, yeah sure, it takes a real man to step up but I just want him to admit it one way or another." Jamie sighed and stood. He walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a thick book. He flipped a few pages then walked back to her. There he handed her the book. Anna looked at the photo he was pointing to. It was a picture of him looking no older than she was now, holding a baby. If she looked close enough she could tell the baby was blonde but not what color the eyes were or if it was her or Nicky. So she pointed that out. "For all I know, that could be Nicky," Anna said.

Jamie turned the page and pointed to a similar photo. He was wearing a different shirt, this one long sleeve, the baby in the photo had a small amount of brown hair and Jack Boyle was standing next to him. "Contrary to the myth, not all babies are born blonde or bald," Jamie told her. He turned the page back and pointed to another picture, this one of him and Danny where Jamie was holding the blonde baby who was reaching for Danny's outstretched right forefinger.

"Okay, so he really can't do math and he was there the day I was born but that doesn't mean that he didn't knock my mama up and marry her a couple years later, even though my mama has never been the kind to not use protection." Jamie sighed and pointed to Danny's left hand in the photo which was draped over Jamie's left shoulder. There was a slight glare on the photo and Anna could tell it was from the flash reflecting off Danny's wedding ring. Anna sighed and turned to look up at her uncle. "I get it, okay?" Anna asked. "I know that I haven't always been good or grateful to my dad. Even if he isn't my biological father, which I have mostly come to accept that he is, he's the only father I've ever known and he's never really treated me any different than he's treated Jack and Sean. Maybe I should apologize. I should apologize, right?"

"Yeah, you should," Jamie said. "Now, help me wash up and we can watch a movie before you go home." Anna nodded and stood taking the plates to the sink.

When she got home she found her brothers playing a racing game in the living room, her mom at the kitchen table writing something and her dad in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. She took the mug from his hand then closed the dishwasher, hopping up to sit on the counter over top of it. He looked at her like she was out of her mind. "I know I'm not grateful some of the time."

"And you know you need to get your butt off my counter," Danny said.

"Just hear me out for a second," Anna implored. Danny sighed and nodded. "Sometimes, I'm not grateful, and I should be. You may not be the most ... understanding or permissive or ... even-tempered father in the world but ... you're still my dad. I'm sorry if sometimes I make you feel like I think you're not." She toyed with her fingers trying to find the right words to say as Danny continued to watch her. "If you aren't my biological father," his lips drew into a tight line, "and only about 5% of me doubts that, you stepped up. You don't really treat me that much different than Jack and Sean, you still refer to me as your kid, and you never abandoned me. That takes a real man. I'm going to try to do better about doubting you as my dad. As the saying goes, any man with working parts can be a father, but it takes a real man to step up and be a dad. You've done that. I'm sorry that I haven't always appeared to appreciate it. I do appreciate it. I love you and you're amazing."

Danny stepped up to her and cupped her chin so she'd look up at him. "Anna, I know. You're growing up and it's hard to balance being my daughter and becoming an adult. I'll try to do better from now on with math and making sure I remember how old you are. What brought all this on? Did Jamie say something?"

"You call him buttinsky for a reason." Anna shrugged. "He's been dealing with a case where a kid ran out to him because his parents were arguing and Uncle Jamie found out the father wasn't the kid's biological father. He butted in, created an argument, and pretty much broke up the family then he fixed it. He wanted to have a talk with me about what I've been saying about you not being my father. He was technically right. Even showed me pictures of you there the day I was born."

"Sometimes him butting in is a good thing." Danny dropped his hand from her chin and wrapped her in a hug. "I do love you. Just as much as I love my boys and I am sorry that I don't always show you that."

"Glad you two made up, now, get your butt off my counter," Linda said, stepping into the room.

"Yes, ma'am." Anna slipped off the counter to help Danny finish unloading the dishwasher.

"Wait a minute, why is it that easy for her to get you off the counter?" Danny asked.

"'Cause she's my mama," Anna smirked.

"And me being your dad has no effect?"

"Sure it does, but you just looked at me like I was out of my mind when I jumped up there, you didn't look at me like I was in trouble."

"I'll bring the heat next time," Danny said, swatting Anna's rear. She gave him a massive smile and danced out of his reach. Both Danny and Linda laughed.


	61. Dates

_**To everyone who read, thank you. To**_ **Pharmergirl, decadenceofmysoul, monkeybaby, tennisplayer1, and cutie1011 _thank you all for all your kind words._**

 _Contains scenes from and references to 3x19 and 3x20_

* * *

Weeks after her talk with Jamie about who her dad was and how she had been treating Danny, Anna's entire school was talking about prom. Anna had successfully made the varsity baseball team, same with Jim and Derrek, and they were on a roll. "So three weeks until prom. Everyone have their dates?" Derrek asked a soggy Thursday at lunch. The general consensus was yes. "What about you?" Derrek asked, turning to Jim who hadn't answered.

"You are going to ask her, aren't you?" Drew asked, staring down the first baseman.

"Ask who?" Jim answered, toying with the mac and cheese he wasn't up for eating.

"Pitch," Dave answered.

"Uh, no offense, but I'm not really into Drew like that," Jim answered off-handedly.

"I'm _a_ pitcher, but I'm not Pitch," Drew answered. "Come on, give it up man."

"Anna? She won't go with me," Jim said, shaking his head.

"How do you know if you don't ask?" Drew asked.

"I've heard she's turned down six guys, at least, three this morning," Dave added.

"You don't, I will," Todd threw in. Jim stared at him.

"Here's your chance," Derrek hissed as Anna walked over. She slipped her tray onto the table and slid into the seat next to Jim.

"Hey, boys, we going to be ready for the game tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"You know it," Dave said. "Who you going to prom with?"

Anna looked up from her chicken at Dave inquisitorially. "You inviting me?" Anna asked.

"Well, I would but Michelle would kick my butt. So ...?" Dave asked.

"No date as of yet but it's still three weeks away. I'm not worried."

"How has no one asked you? A great girl like you?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"You offering, Drew?"

"Had this conversation. Again, you're not my type."

"I didn't say no one asked me, I just said no date especially now that the hunky captain of the hockey team is going with that prissy head cheerleader." Anna frowned and picked at her corn.

"My offer still stands," Jim said, trying to be as nonchalant as he could. He was worried she'd see right through it though.

"Don't think you'll have a girlfriend in the next three weeks?" Anna asked, blinking at her best friend.

"Does it matter?" Jim asked.

"That was the deal. No girlfriend, no boyfriend, I'll go with you to prom, otherwise you go with said girlfriend."

"I'm holding you to that." Talk turned away from prom but Derrek glared at Jim who only shrugged. As they walked to class and Todd lightly flirted with Anna, Derrek turned to Jim holding him back slightly.

"Why didn't you straight up ask her?" Derrek asked.

"Kinda did," Jim answered.

"No, you offered to take her if you don't have a girlfriend. Not once did you ask her to go to prom with you. She'd probably say yes."

"Or I could change everything between us and lose her for good. I don't want to ... I can't lose her, Derrek. Please, don't push that."

"Fine, chicken. If you don't watch out, Todd will steal her right from under your nose."

They both watched Todd and Anna. Jim shook his head. "Doubt it. They're friends but I don't think she's into him," Jim said as Anna stopped outside her classroom. She leaned back against the wall and smiled but Jim could tell she was only humoring him. Todd braced a hand against his wall and smiled at her. Derrek shrugged and as they walked up towards the pair, they heard Todd ask Anna to prom. Derrek gave Jim an I-told-you-so look. Then Anna gently turned him down and Jim returned the look.

"We could be good together," Todd prodded.

"Or we could totally screw up team dynamics. I'm sorry; I don't date guys on my team during baseball season. Please, don't be mad. On top of that the Bay Ridge Derby is next weekend and my little brother is entered," Anna replied gently.

"I get it. Later," Todd walked off and Jim smirked at Derrek. Derrek rolled his eyes.

Anna was working through her homework Saturday night when Danny sat down with her at the table. "Hey, what you working on?" Danny asked.

"Spanish," Anna answered, "Got to have one year before I graduate."

"Hmm. Would you tell me if you had a boyfriend?"

"No," Anna answered, searching through the section for an answer.

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope." She scrawled the answer on her paper.

Danny plucked the pencil from her hand and she glared up at him impatiently. "Why not?"

"Because you are constantly saying I'm "daddy's little girl" and daddies don't like it when their daughters grow up."

"So you'd date him in secret?"

"Probably the worst kept secret. Mom would know, so would Nicky and Jamie, and probably Jack and Sean. We both know you'd be overprotective. Just look at Kyle."

"You think that was my fault?" Danny asked confused. He really wanted to know if that was what she thought.

"Not that he broke up with me, but you were hard on him. You had every right, trying to protect me, but when your dad is this scary Marine/detective, it's a little hard to get guys to stick around. Your dad didn't do that to Mom, did he?"

"No, but it's always been well known that you have to protect the girls from the boys and not the other way around. Your mom's dad did it to me."

"Did Uncle Jimmy?"

"A bit, she's his baby sister, but we were friends first."

"Dad, I really have to finish this. Does this have something to do with your most recent case? Boyfriend kill his girlfriend and no one know he exists or something?"

"Anna, I can't," Danny answered.

"Dad, I'm going to hear about it on Sunday and you know the case is probably already in the papers. Come on, please."

"The girl they found in the cemetery," Danny said.

"They're speculating she was killed because she converted to Islam. Was she dating someone within the faith? Someone who made her Dad angry or something? Either way, Dad, your love has always been unconditional and I know that even though you can be a bit hard on boys that are interested in me, you do it out of love and aren't trying to hurt me. Now, I really have to finish this. Can I have my pencil back?"

"So you do know that you can tell me anything and I'll do my best to be supportive and nonjudgmental."

"Yes, and thanks," Anna said, sticking her hand out. Danny handed her the pencil back and Anna got back to work. The topic of choices carried over to dinner on Sunday, even as Linda tried to ban work topics at the table. Nicky, like Anna, mentioned the newspaper speculation about the young woman's death being related to her converted faith, then asked if it was true to which Danny wasn't sure. That led to her asking if Frank would have been supportive of Erin marrying a Muslim man. Erin wasn't happy about being the theoretical guinea pig but Frank eventually admitted on his good days, he hoped he would be more accepting than his knee-jerk reaction and that it would be more about who the guy was and how he treated Erin. "That sentiment only good for religion or does that include occupation as well?" Anna asked.

"You got a fancy new boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm just curious. They're always saying that we should be tolerant and give people the benefit of the doubt but that doesn't seem to apply to anyone who is FDNY."

"You're dating a firefighter?" Danny asked.

"Would it matter?" Anna asked.

"It shouldn't, as long as he treats you right," Jamie said.

"But that doesn't explain if it does," Anna said. It went quiet at the table for several long seconds. The Jack hesitantly broke the tension by stating he wanted to be Jewish. Anna partially tuned out the conversation as she thought over the previous one. A conversation where she got no answer about the FDNY. Of course she didn't plan on ever dating Jim or bringing him to meet the family, but if it happened, she wondered what they'd say.

After dinner, Anna and Nicky sat down on the couch in the living room. "So, you asking because of Jim?" Nicky asked. Anna instantly looked around the room on high alert but relaxed when she realized that no one was around.

"It's not that I like him or anything but think about it. He may be just a friend, but he's the son of a firefighter. If they found that out ..."

"Maybe or maybe they'd see how great he is to you and not care about those four letters."

"I hope you're right."

Then Nicky switched subjects. "Isn't your junior prom coming up?"

"Three weeks."

"Got a date?"

"No, but if Jim doesn't have a date, I'll go with him. Other than that I'm not sure I want to go."

"Why not?"

"Does it make sense to make a big deal about a dance that won't even matter in a few years?"

"Probably not but you should try to have fun while it lasts."

"You going to go to yours next year?"

"I'm not missing any dance if I can help it."

"I guess you're right and on top of that, it's just a dance, I may regret it if I don't go."

"Next guy that asks you, you go with alright?" Nicky suggested.

"Got it," Anna answered. She waited all week and still no one asked. So when Friday rolled around, she angrily approached Jim. "Tell me you didn't sabotage my chance at going to prom with a really cute guy."

"I didn't," he said in disbelief. She stared deep into his eyes suspiciously.

"So it's pure chance that no one's asked since Todd last week?" Anna asked.

He brushed a hand through his hair nervously. "As far as I know. Anna, I would never do that to you. I promise. Is that what you want from me? A proper invite?"

"I don't want anything from you, Jim, especially not your pity." Anna stormed off and Jim sighed. The only person who knew he really wanted to go to prom with Anna was Derrek and his brother and he was more than certain that Derrek would never sabotage Anna's chance at going with someone she liked just for him. Well, Jim really hoped Derrek wouldn't but couldn't bring himself to ask the next time he saw Derrek.

Anna pulled into the driveway that night after work relieved that Monday would start spring break. She could really use a week off of school. As she dragged herself across the front yard towards the house, the shouting coming from inside got louder. She knew it had something to do with her dad's case, it had been frosty in their house all week, but Anna was unsure as to the exact cause. She paused at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the front door just as the house went quiet. Taking a deep breath, she mounted the stairs and pulled the screen door open as the inside door flew open. Anna paused, one hand on the railing the other still holding the screen door open, her brow furrowed, lower lip held between her teeth, her eyes traveling up to meet the matching set. Her dad's eyes expressed several emotions in a flash, looking the briefest bit guilty before settling on apologetic.

"Something came up," Anna stated. "I get it. I'll see you later." She dropped her hand from the rail and slipped past him as he stepped out. The outside door slammed behind her and she let out a long, slow breath before shutting the inside door. She set her handbag and backpack on the floor near the TV and saw her mom standing frozen in the doorway to the dining room. "Mom?" she asked, taking a few tentative steps towards the woman.

Linda opened then closed her mouth as if to respond to her daughter but shook her head. After a moment she asked, "did your dad say where he was going?"

"No, but I figure he was just going back to work. Is that not what happened? Were you two really fighting?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Linda answered. Anna walked over to her mom and hugged her.

"If he's not going back to work, then I'm sure he'll just go to Grampa's. He's going to calm down, come to his senses, and realize he was wrong. He'll come home. He has to come home," Anna finished, unsure of who was trying to comfort who as her mom rubbed her back.

"Have you eaten? I've got some left over pizza in the oven and you can tell me all about your week," Linda said.

Anna nodded and hung up her coat before following her mom into the dining room. As Linda fixed her plate, Anna told her mom what had happened and about her prom situation. "What do you think I should do?"

"Is there someone in particular you want to go with?"

"Not really, but I don't want to go alone either. Going with Jim wouldn't be so bad, he's always been a great friend, but I don't want it to change things. What if we go together and by the end of the night, I end up hating him?" Anna asked. She chewed on her pizza waiting for her mom to answer.

Linda did her best to keep from smiling. "Conversely, what if by the end of the night, you end up liking him as more than a friend?"

"What do I do, Mama?"

"I say you march right up to him and tell him you want to go strictly as friends and nothing more. No expectations, no pressure, and you can have fun. If he makes it weird, there's always plenty of guys that go ... what's the word?"

"Stag? Alone?"

"Right, that go stag to prom that you can hang with."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mom." Anna and Linda spent the rest of the night talking dresses, hairstyles, and shoes. When Anna went to get ready for bed, she found her brothers talking in their room. "Everything okay, boys?" Anna asked.

"Is Dad coming home?" Jack asked.

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he?" she asked.

"Mom and Dad fought. We went up before it got to bad but we did hear him blame her for not catching the guy. Then he said he was leaving. A lot of our friends say that's how it starts. Mom and Dad fighting, one of them walking out and not coming home, and then the big D word."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Anna sat down next to Sean on his bed and Jack joined them. "Our parents aren't like that. They've been married for 17 years. That word isn't in their vocabulary. They love each other and Dad will be home soon. Don't forget that they've been through tough stuff before and they've always made it through. They're just caught on opposite sides of a case and it makes it hard when you're both trying to do the right thing and you can't. It was a no-win situation. On top of all of that, Dad loves us very much and no matter what happens between Mom and Dad, he's going to be there for us."

"Anna's right," Jack agreed, looking more confident, "Dad will come home. Always does." Sean looked skeptical but eventually nodded.

Saturday morning, Linda took Jack out after dropping Anna and Sean at Frank's to finish up on the soap box car. She wanted to make sure her middle child was doing okay after everything he had heard the night before. Anna mostly watched as her brother and uncle worked, occasionally pitching in to help. The same was true of the following day. Anna and Sean worked in the garage with Jamie to finish the derby car as the rest stayed inside after church. Sean was just putting the front wheels on when Danny stepped inside. "Looking good guys," Danny said brightly, coming over to them as Anna leaned against the toolbox.

Sean's face brightened as he looked up at his dad. "Dad, you think you can stay here and work with us?" he asked.

Anna didn't even have to count past one before Danny unintentionally disappointed him. "Uh ... well, I'm chasing a pretty bad guy right now so ..." he trailed off. Sean and Jamie both looked down. Jamie wanted to avoid saying something to his brother and Sean was trying to fight down his disappointment. "But don't worry," Danny continued to cheer his son up, "your uncle Jamie is the best derby mechanic in the family and he taught your sister everything he knows."

"I understand," Sean said, less excited than he had been.

"Okay," Danny said softly.

"Sean here's a natural derby driver. I think we're going to win this thing," Jamie said confidently.

"I hope so," Danny agreed.

Sean grabbed another wheel and walked around the car to put it on. Sean questioned where his dad had been for the past couple of nights and Danny gave the old line of working nights. "Yeah," Sean agreed, "but everything's okay, right?"

Anna didn't miss the tense Danny used when he answered. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's gonna be great. Come here." Sean set the wheel in place then Danny pulled him into a hug. Anna did her best not to roll her eyes, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized he was just trying to spare his son from the fight. Jamie looked uncomfortable but she could tell he was touched by his brother's love for his son. "Alright, get back to work, okay?"

Sean agreed as Anna stared at her manicure realizing she'd need a new one before prom. Being so absorbed in that, Anna missed Danny's next comment but saw him jog down the driveway. Anna raced after him. "Dad!" Anna called. Danny stopped and Anna came around in front of him as he faced away from the garage. "You love mom?" she asked.

"I will always love Mom," Danny answered.

"You coming to dinner?"

"We'll see, kid."

"And Sean's race tomorrow?" Danny only stared at her. "That is going to be one disappointed little boy if you don't show up. I'm used to it, he isn't. Don't blow this for him." Anna ordered, her hands on her hips.

Danny reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, one hand smoothing through her hair. "I'm not leaving, okay, kiddo? I just ... have to get back to work."

"Promise you'll be there," she ordered, trying to resist the hug.

"I promise to do my very best to be at the race. And I promise it's going to take a lot more than a fight over my case and her job to get me to really leave your mother. And if that ever happened I would still see you kids."

"Promise?" she asked unsure as she blinked up at him.

"Promise," Danny answered. "Now I really have to go."

"Okay," Anna agreed. Danny hugged her close again, this one she relished, before leaving. Anna went back into the garage as the wind kicked up.

"You good?" Jamie asked when she returned.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"I didn't know you raced," Sean said as they continued to work.

"Not, soap box, pinewood derby. It's exactly like soap box derby but the car is only about 7 inches long. I wanted to race in the Bay Ridge derby but you got me sick. Three days before registration you came home with the flu from a playdate and by the time I had to register everyone was sick. Mom wouldn't let me."

"Always find some way to blame me," Sean griped.

"Only when it's your fault," Anna sassed.

"Come on, we have to finish this before dinner," Jamie warned. So they got back to work.

* * *

 _ **The part where Danny and Sean are talking in the garage as he works on the derby car is from a deleted scene from 3x19. I wish I could get them that right.**_


	62. It's A Yes

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read and like. In this chapter you'll find out who asks Anna to prom. Also thanks to**_ **decadenceofmysoul, monkeybaby, _and_ tennisplayer1 _for your reviews._**

 _Contains scenes from to 3x20._

* * *

At dinner that Sunday night, it was peaceful right up until Danny came in, late. His case was discussed and for a moment, after reassuring Sean that it wasn't Linda's fault that the case went south, Anna thought things were settled. Unfortunately they weren't. The subject was only changed when Danny asked what Frank would have done if Frank had been Linda's position when Danny had showed up at the hospital. Everyone waited for what would essentially be Frank picking a side. Frank sat still for a moment before his eyes landed on Anna. "A little birdy told me someone's junior prom is coming up," Frank said.

"That little birdy needs to learn to keep her beak shut," Anna answered, glaring at her cousin.

"Wasn't me," Nicky answered. Anna switched her glare to her brothers who both tried to look innocent.

"You got a date?" Jamie asked.

"Not yet. You want to meet him first, right?" Anna asked.

"It'd be nice," Jamie said.

"I'm not bringing him to Brooklyn. If I get a date, you'll have to come to Staten Island to meet him. It's still two weeks away though," Anna explained.

"So what are you doing for your spring break?" Nicky asked.

"Sleeping, lots of sleeping."

"Don't think so," Linda said.

"Okay then, probably working," Anna corrected.

The day of the race was soon upon them. Anna was helping Sean get checked in for his race when Danny walked up.

"Dad," Sean grinned.

"Hey, bud," Danny said.

"What happened?" Anna looked up from the check-in sheet to see her dad looked real beat up, his arm in a sling, as well as multiple scratches and cuts. She could also tell there were several bruises beginning to form.

"Small scuffle. Today's about Sean though," Danny said.

"Yeah, we better get to the starting line, your race is almost up," Anna said to her brother.

"You'll stay?" he asked his sister.

"Till race time," Anna agreed.

"Dad?"

"Me too," Danny agreed. The threesome headed for the start line where they came across Sean's competition. Danny had a few words with the elder Bonniello as Sean wished the younger good luck. Then Danny focused on Sean and gave him a short pep talk to which Sean replied that this was nothing compared to his coma a few weeks prior. Sean put his helmet on and they looked over the car as Anna's eyes focused in on the green team. She noticed the kid being helped by their mom and recalled the name on the check in sheet. She smirked and Sean got her attention by handing over his jacket.

"You're going to be fine," Anna told him, crouching a bit to look him in the eyes, "just remember what I told you." She folded his jacket over her arm. Sean nodded. The three cars were pulled up onto the starting block and Anna and Danny joined the rest of the family.

The announcer counted down and the race was on. Anna cheered with the rest of the family as the cars flew down the hill. "Porter first, Reagan second, Bonniello third," the announcer called as the cars crossed the finish line in that order.

"Well," Linda said brightly, "at least he got second, you know?"

"Yeah, second is good," Nicky added.

"Yeah, out of three kids," Danny commented.

"Screw some smiles on your faces for Sean's sake," Erin commanded. "For guys there's nothing worse than losing."

"Except maybe this," Anna said, motioning to the track where the racer in green pulled off their helmet and shook out a mane of long, dirty blonde hair.

"The winner is number 13, Janie Porter," the announcer confirmed.

"Oh. Well. I stand corrected," Erin said.

"A girl?" Henry asked in disbelief, then he groaned.

"Hey!" Anna scolded. "You're always proud when I beat the boys."

Henry shook his head. "That's because you're my granddaughter. That car was unbeatable."

"Oh, relax, Pop. Even DiMaggio's streak ended," Frank answered.

Then Sean came over to be congratulated by the family. After they did, he turned to Henry and looked up at him. "Sorry I let you down, Pops," Sean apologized.

"No, no, no, Kiddo. You didn't let me down. I guess the _Henry Special_ just finally ran out of magic," Henry said gently.

Sean still looked disappointed though. "Hey, what did I tell you?" Anna asked. "Win or lose, Pops is going to be proud of you because you're his great-grandson and you raced hard. Right, Pops?" she asked.

"Yeah," Pops answered, though it didn't sound as confident as it would have if Sean had won. The rest of the family congratulated Sean again and Frank was suggesting hot chocolate.

"Coming, Pops?" Anna asked at the rest of the family walked off.

"Yeah," Henry answered.

"You know, he may not have won the race but he still beat the stinky Bonniellos," Anna told him. Henry sighed but didn't say anything. Anna slipped her arm through his and they followed the rest of the family. They talked for a while as they enjoyed cocoa and cookies before they headed back to the track to pick up Sean's car. As they headed back there, Anna slipped her arm around Danny's left, the arm that wasn't in the sling, having given Sean his jacket back. "I don't know what happened to you today, but I'm really glad you're okay."

Danny pulled his arm from her grip and for a moment Anna wondered if she had crossed a line and he was more hurt than he let on, until he wrapped that arm around her shoulders. "Of course I'm okay."

"Really Dad, and about what I said the other day, I'm sorry."

"You were scared and it's easier to react angrily than to admit you were scared. Like your old man, you are."

"Yeah?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"I hear that's not a bad thing," Anna told him. Danny's smirk grew.

"You really going to prom?" Danny asked.

"Week from Saturday."

"And the boy?"

"I'll get back to you on that." They walked in silence a moment or two. "Dad, were you ever nervous to ask a girl out?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that the first week, I had like eight guys ask me out and then last week, nothing. I'm just wondering if it's me or ..."

He looked at her. She could tell he was trying to decide if he wanted to tell her the truth. He sighed and smiled. "Teenage guys are idiots but they also talk. Trust me, I was one. It could be getting around that people have asked you out and you keep saying no. So they may be thinking that you're waiting for someone in particular and they're trying to figure out who it is. If there's a guy you really want to go with, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but maybe you should ask him, or at the very least let him know you're interested."

"Okay." Anna nodded. She hugged him then he kissed the top of her head. She thought over her dad's words for the next week as she went through boys in her class and the senior class but there wasn't a single boy she was that interested in and the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that nothing bad could happen from going with Jim.

Tuesday at baseball practice, Jim approached her as they waited their turns to bat. "Anna, would you go to prom with me?" Jim flat out asked.

She turned and looked at him confused. "Every other girl turn you down?" Anna asked. She wanted to be sure he wasn't breaking their deal and that no one would say anything about her stealing him from another girl.

"No one really caught my eye. It'll be fun. We'll get Chinese, talk about baseball and music on the ride to the school, have fun at the dance, hang at Crash's for a while afterward, and I'll take you home the minute you say so."

Anna turned to look at him. "You mean that?" she asked.

"No pressure, just a fun night of you and me hanging out. Just like we always do."

Anna studied him as their coach put a bat in her hands. The jv coach was also standing there watching. "I hit at least the outfield and it's a yes, infield it's a no."

"What if you miss completely?" Dave asked. He was standing behind Jim in line.

"When have I ever missed one of Drew's pitches?" Anna asked.

"Come on, Anna, just answer the question," Jim prompted. He wasn't real worried, Anna was the only player on the team that had never received an actual strike from Drew, she claimed as a pitcher and poker player she could read him, he adjusted his stance based on the pitch, but Jim was a little worried Anna would miss on purpose.

"If I miss, you find a more elaborate way to ask and I'm talking the whole nine yards," Anna told them before pulling on her batting helmet and stepping into the batter's box.

"Give her something easy!" Dave called to Drew. Almost the entire team wanted Anna to end up with Jim.

"Do it, and I'll take your head clean off. Or I just won't bat," Anna answered.

"Got it," Drew answered. He leaned forward to read the signs from Derrek before finally nodding and shifting his stance. Classic fastball slider. Anna took it in stride, shifting her grip on the bat and tuning out everything except the ball.

Dave meanwhile leaned over to Jim. "You know, word has it no one else has asked her because of Todd."

"Todd?" Jim asked.

"That Todd." Dave motioned to the boy filling his slot in the outfield. "When she turned him down, he got really angry and spread it around that she was his and she wouldn't go with anyone but him."

"If she knew that, she'd never agree to go with him."

"I guess that's a yes!" Derrek called over his shoulder, drawing their attention back to the field. Anna was turning from first towards second as their right fielder raced after the ball. It hit the ground two feet in front of him and Anna continued to race around the bases. Anna got to third before the throw was made to shortstop.

"Nice hustle, Reagan," the varsity coach called. "Those workouts are paying off."

"Smith, pick up the pace next time and you might catch it," the jv coach added towards the right fielder. "Way to go, Jim." He nudged his cousin.

Jim smirked and stepped up to the plate as practice went on. After practice, Jim fell into step next to Anna. "So uh ... what color is your dress?" Jim asked.

"My favorite color," she answered.

"That would be dark purple, correct?"

"Yes, like this." Anna showed him a close up of the skirt of the dress.

"I can do that."

"What color is your suit?"

"Black, white shirt, and as of now, dark purple tie."

"You bring me flowers, I'm going to kick your butt," Anna said.

"Got it," Jim said.

"See you Friday."

"I'll see you tomorrow, goof," Jim laughed. Anna rolled her eyes even though she knew he was right. Once she got home, she texted Jamie and Nicky both to let them know who she was going with.

"Anna, chair!" Danny snapped. Anna froze at the suddenness of this voice and his words. She looked up to see a chair nearly directly in her path. She nodded her thanks then continued towards the stairs still absorbed in her phone. "Freeze," Danny said.

Anna stopped again and turned towards Danny, lowering her phone and raising her eyebrows. "Hi," she said slowly.

"Who you texting?" Danny asked.

"Uncle Jamie."

"Gonna tell me about what?"

Anna sighed. All she wanted to do was escape up to her room and continue talking to her uncle, not be submitted to a thousand stupid, in her opinion, questions. Seeing no way out, she walked over to the couch and dropped down next to Danny. She thought about what to tell him and how to make this easy on both of them, deciding it was best to butter him up. She cuddled against his side and smiled. "You are the greatest daddy—"

"Out with it," Danny cut her off, instantly sensing what she was doing.

"So, prom is Friday night and I know that you and Mom talked and decided I could go. Got a pretty, new dress and everything too ..."

"But ...?"

"But nothing." Anna stopped and looked around the room.

"So what are you texting Jamie about?"

"You know how you asked who I was going with and I said I'd have to get back to you?"

"You have an answer?"

"You remember Jim?"

"Jim Miller? That boy you went out with?"

"Yes, but he's also my best friend. A guy I'm not romantically attached to."

"And yet you're going to prom with him."

"Would you like me to go to prom with someone I do like that way knowing what happens in situations like that?"

"No, but it's a little odd for you to go just as friends."

"I'll be safe, I promise, and I refuse to let him pressure me into anything."

"That's the thing about peer pressure—"

"True, but Jim has never been anything but a gentleman to me. You're welcome to question/threaten him again if you're home before six."

"Deal."

"Just try to be nice okay? It's Jim's senior year and I don't want to lose a friend because you've come off too intimidating about something that's never going to happen."

"Anna—" Danny warned.

"Dad, I've had The Talk with Mom just before homecoming and like twice before that. I'm not ready for that, plus I can't even think of him in that way. I know you're just worried about me and wondering if I'd do it because of peer pressure or to spite you, but you've raised a pretty good kid, one who only does things because she wants to and always within the law. Jim is like an overprotective brother. I've never done anything to fit in or spite you, not really. Trust me?" Anna finished.

Of course Danny trusted her when it came right down to it, but he also knew teenagers and how carried away they could get. She was his baby and he didn't want her hurt. "Of course I trust you and I know you're not going to do anything stupid, but Jim is still a teenage boy."

"The minute I feel uncomfortable or unsafe or pressured I'll call you or Mom or Uncle Jamie, okay?"

"Fine. Just ... be careful."

"I love you, Daddy," Anna said.

"I love you, too," Danny sighed hugging her close. Once he let go she was up and off to her room to continue her conversation with Jamie.


	63. Prom

_**Okay, so I totally meant to have this one up about two and a half months ago, closer to three, but then I got un-motivated and distracted by another fandom, and real life. Ugh. Anyway, last time Jim had asked her to prom and she agreed to go.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ **ItsJustBecca, monkeybaby, decadenceofmysoul, Pharmergirl, Tennisplayer1, _and_ JJ _for your reviews of the last chapter. I deeply appreciate them. Thanks also to everyone who continues to read and like this story. Again I apologize for not posting this chapter earlier._**

 _Contains references to 3x21._

* * *

Saturday night, Jim pulled up outside the Reagan home and put his truck in park then took a deep breath. Nothing was different about this time than the last time he picked her up and took her out except they were both almost two years older. They were just friends and it was just dinner and a dance. He shut off the car and went to the door. It was pulled open shortly after he rang the bell. "Hey, Jack," Jim said.

"Hey, Jim, come on in." Jack stepped back holding the door open and Jim stepped inside.

His eyes instantly landed on the man sitting on the couch reading a sniper magazine. Jim swallowed but did his best to seem neutral. "Detective Reagan," Jim said. Danny looked up from his magazine then set it aside and stood.

"Jim," Danny answered noticing how nervous the boy looked.

Jim shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room. Jack and Sean were on the other couch both watching him. "Sean, I heard about the race. Congrats on beating that Bonniello kid. My dad knows his dad. They can be quite full of it, most of the time."

"Thanks, but I still lost," Sean answered frowning.

"But as long as you had fun, and Anna says you did, you didn't really lose anything. What happened, Jack?" Jim noticed the older boy's arm was in a sling.

"Dislocated shoulder. The doctor wanted me to rest it for a few days," Jack answered.

"Boys, upstairs," Danny said. Both boys looked annoyed but knew better than to argue with their dad so they went upstairs leaving Jim and Danny in an uncomfortable silence. "Let's get one thing straight, I may have reluctantly agreed to this, but that is my little girl. She means the world to me. If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down," Danny told him.

"Yes, sir. I mean—I—my mom raised me to respect ladies and I'll treat her with the same utmost respect I always have," Jim answered. Danny eyed him suspiciously and Jim did his best not to squirm.

"If you ever think about pressuring her—" Danny stopped and glared. Jim didn't need him to finish the sentence though. Understanding that the man was both a former Marine and a NYPD detective, Jim knew he would be treading dangerous waters if anything improper or bad happened to Anna. On top of all that, Jim cared deeply about the girl. He felt it was physically impossible for him to hurt her.

He still felt the need to explain why he'd never pressure her into anything though. "Sir, when my youngest niece was six months old, the rest of my family took a day trip to the Central Park Zoo leaving me to look after her. It was fine until after lunch. She woke up from her nap and wouldn't stop crying. I didn't know what to do. So I called my sister. She walked me through feeding, burping, and changing her, then taking her temperature. Nothing was wrong. I was terrified. It's been close to five years since then but I think back on that and I realize that I'm still not ready for kids. It still scares me. I would rather run into a burning building than look after a kid younger than two."

"So if something did happen?"

"My mom and dad raised me to take responsibility for my actions. I could never leave her to face the consequences alone," Jim told him.

"Consequences of what?" Anna asked.

"Any action I take. You look great," Jim said, his eyes settling on Anna. Her dress was the exact color she had shown him so it matched his tie perfectly and was one of those traditional princess dresses. Danny looked at his daughter as well and smiled.

"Everything okay, Dad?" Anna asked innocently, batting her chocolate eyes and looking between the two men.

"When you ask like that, it reminds me you are my little girl," Danny answered.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Dad," she groaned.

"There's my spunky teenager." Danny grinned.

Anna rolled her eyes again. "Mom, can we get these pictures over with? I'm starving and he promised me Chinese," Anna said, jerking her thumb towards Jim and looking at her mom who stood on the steps.

"Okay. Boys, get down here and say goodnight to your sister," Linda called. She grabbed her phone and camera and took pictures of Jim and Anna, then took close to the same photos with Anna's and Jim's phones. The boys came down and Linda took a few photos of the kids together before Anna walked over to her dad and wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you and I promise to be safe and smart," Anna said.

"That's my girl," Danny answered, hugging her back as Linda took a few more pictures.

"Mom," Anna groaned when she noticed. Linda only smiled. Anna turned her glare from her mother to her best friend when she noticed him smirking. She sighed and he dropped his smirk. "Jim," Anna said. He looked at her curiously, wondering if she was mad at him, but her eyes said something different. He understood that look perfectly. "Okay, your turn." Anna motioned to her mom. Linda set the camera down on the table and walked over to Anna wrapping the younger girl in a hug. Jim snapped a quick photo of the hug then a photo of Anna with her parents. "Okay, we gotta go now." Anna hugged her mom again then gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her jacket from the closet. "Be home before midnight."

"Any later ..." Danny prompted.

"You'll call the dogs, I know," Anna answered. She slipped into her coat and grabbed Jim's hand.

"Mrs. Reagan, Detective, I'll take very good care of your daughter," Jim said.

"Of course, Jim," Linda said.

He took her to dinner at a Chinese place and they talked about the Mets' chances and their standings as well as their own baseball team. Their talk carried them from dinner all the way into the dance where they became the topic of conversation. They walked over to Derrek and Krista who smiled. "Well, you look amazing," Krista said.

"Thanks, you do too," Anna answered, looking over Krista's pale blue dress.

"So, you hear they're talking about you and Jim?" Krista asked.

"I expected that and the fact that they probably won't stop until something bigger happens. I don't like it, but I don't think I can change it either."

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll have to ignore it. Other than that there's not much I can do," Anna said.

"Dance with me?" Jim asked, but it also sounded like a suggestion of what she could do besides ignoring the talking. Anna smiled and took his hand. They spent most of the dance talking, dancing, and having fun. Towards the end of the dance, a slow song came on and Jim pulled Anna closer which she didn't protest. "My birthday is next weekend, you know," he said as softly as he could but still loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Saturday night, I know. You having a party? It's a big deal to turn 18," Anna answered.

"Not really; I've never been big on parties."

"Oh, well, we can still hang if you want to."

"My brother actually wants to take me out that night. He was hoping to take me to a bar to celebrate."

"Because you're 18 and can finally get in?"

"And he can get drunk and I can drive him home."

Anna peered at him through the dark and saw he looked pathetic. It was almost as if he felt like an abused dog for having to deal with his brother. "Sounds like a terrible way to spend your birthday," she mentioned.

Jim sighed. "Yeah, but I miss hanging out with my brother. With his job, he's rarely ever around except family dinners and that's rarely alone time with him."

"Oh. Okay." Anna looked down. She hated seeing her friend in such a dilemma. She knew he hated when his brother drank in excess but it sounded like it was the only way to get to see him.

"So I was thinking, my best girl friend is only 16 and can't get into a bar or a club so maybe she'll come with us, we'll go somewhere cool and I'll still get to hang with my brother and as an added bonus, I'll get to hang with her too." He sounded way too happy about his plan.

"You want me to go out with you next Saturday?"

"Please?" Jim begged, turning on the puppy dog pout and turning it up full blast.

"As long as it's okay with my parents, which shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, and I promise it'll be some kind of restaurant or something."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Anna answered. She nodded as she looked up to see the pout had broken into a grin.

"This is why you're my best friend," Jim told her.

He walked her to her door with five minutes till midnight and took her hand. "Despite what I thought, I had fun tonight," Anna told him.

"I'm glad."

"Me too. You were a perfect gentleman and also a really great friend. I never felt awkward or like there was any pressure."

"Well, I aim to please."

"I'll see you at school on Monday and I'll talk to my parents about Saturday." Jim smiled brightly and for a brief second Anna's stomach fluttered. She shook off the feelings and kissed Jim's cheek before wrapping him in a hug. Jim held her tight, relishing the feel of her in his arms and the way she fit perfectly under his chin. Too soon Anna was pulling back. "Goodnight, Jim."

"Night, Anna," he reluctantly answered. He waited for her to go inside then slowly made his way back to his truck. Anna watched out the window, waiting for him to drive off, before turning to see her parents watching her. Danny, as usual, was unreadable, but Linda was smiling softly.

"Mom, it's not like that," Anna nearly wined.

"Like what?" Linda asked innocently.

"Whatever you're imagining. He is just a friend, nothing more."

"If you say so, sweetheart. Up to bed, early morning tomorrow," Linda answered. The soft smile still didn't leave her face though. Anna sighed, holding back what she really wanted to say, instead she bid her parents good night and went up to bed.

After church on Sunday, Jamie sat down with her and Nicky and they talked about the dance. As she talked about the fun she had, she watched Jamie's face and saw he was happy for her, but part of him seemed distracted. She wondered if it had to do with the cop on the front page of the papers. She had noticed they were from the same precinct. She didn't ask what had him distracted though. If he wanted to talk about it, he would, so she continued on about the dance. They were soon called to dinner. Of course the officer was the topic of conversation. Being a cop and seeing a crime going on, of course he would have to step in, it was drilled into them since they stepped into the academy, but then came the one caveat. He had had a few drinks at a retirement party and when tested after the incident he blew a .08 on the breathalyzer test. Now he was being blasted as a drunk cop even though he defused the situation, without a shot fired though he did draw his weapon. That seemed to be the sticking point for Frank who empathized with the situation but stuck to the old saying 'draw your weapon, you better be stone-cold sober.' It seemed like most people agreed with him, except maybe Jamie and Danny.

"What do you think would have happened if he had called it in and waited for back up? I don't mean with the civilians. With the department and the media?" Anna asked, once she was sure she had enough facts to make her opinion known.

"There's no way to tell," Erin informed her.

"I think if he hadn't, the headlines would have read: _'Coward Cop Causes Three Deaths.'_ " Anna said.

"You really think that?" Danny asked.

"Come on, think about it. He sees this robbery in progress and instead of intervening and handling the situation; he calls for backup in a neighborhood that has a three to five minute response time. That amount of time could lead to three civilians ending up dead and Officer Grasso getting called a coward cop for calling it in instead of acting by both the media and the department. I remember someone once saying true heroes run towards the danger not away from it despite the consequences," Anna said. It was something Frank and Danny had both taught her even if they wanted her to stay out of trouble.

"Didn't you have a dance last night?" Frank asked after a moment.

"I did," Anna answered, refusing to give more information than that.

"And you haven't said much to your dad which means it either went really well or it went really bad," Frank continued.

"And where's the correlation between not speaking to my dad and it going really well?"

"You're both in a really good mood and you don't want to ruin it."

"You know, for being away from being a detective for more than 10 years, your detective skills still seem to be on point."

"Anna," Frank chided.

"It went fine. He wasn't really intimidated, we had fun, and I was home before midnight," Anna conceded.

"Who'd you go with?" Henry asked.

"My friend Jim," Anna answered.

"Firefighter Jim?" Henry asked.

"Jim's not a firefighter, Pops. You have to be over 18 and he doesn't turn 18 until this Saturday."

"This the same Jim you went out with two years ago who's uncle dated the Fire Commissioner's daughter?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "My friend, Jim Miller."

"So he is from a family of firefighters?" Danny asked.

"That's why you were asking about firefighters a couple weeks ago," Henry said knowingly.

"Okay, wait. Back up. I _never said_ that Jim is from a family of firefighters. I said that his great uncle was an EMT and that great uncle was dating the Fire Commissioner's daughter. I never said he married her and I never said what Jim's parents did for a living. His dad runs a company and his mom used to be a dispatch operator but I don't know who for."

"You know more than you're letting on," Danny pressed.

"Is Jim having a birthday party?" Sean asked after a moment. Anna could almost kiss her brother for changing the subject.

"He's not, but ... um ..." Anna trailed off, trying to think of the best way to ask her question.

"Yeah?" Danny prompted.

"Well, his birthday is on a Saturday night and he was wondering if maybe I could go with him."

"Like on a date?" Linda asked.

"No, it's not a date. His brother is going to be there. It's just dinner," Anna said, doing her best to keep the panic from her voice. She didn't want them getting the wrong idea and shutting it down when it was just an innocent dinner.

"Where?" Linda asked.

"He didn't say, just dinner."

"And how old is his brother?"

"21, since like October, but it won't be at a bar or a club or anything like that. It's why he invited me," Anna explained.

"What do you think?" Linda asked, looking at her husband.

"Nothing happened when he took her to prom," Danny answered.

"True," Linda agreed.

"But she is too young to be dating," Danny finished.

"It's not a date and I haven't been in trouble in weeks. It's just Jim. Come on, please," Anna nearly begged.

Danny and Linda thought it over. "How much do you know about this Jim character?" Henry asked as her parents thought.

"He's my best friend, not a character. He's never been in trouble with the cops, perfect driving record, B plus average, he graduates this year with only one detention on his record and that's Derrek's fault, has an older brother and sister, two nieces, and is considered sheltered and privileged by his public school cousins," Anna explained.

"We'll think about it," Danny said.

Anna huffed as she sank into her seat. That wasn't fair but she knew it was the best she could get out of them at the moment. "Uncle Jamie?" Anna begged, trying to get him to help her.

"Sorry, kiddo, this one is on your parents," Jamie answered, shaking his head.

"Not cool," Anna griped.

"Yeah, it is," Jamie sighed.


	64. Roadies

_**Thanks to**_ **Seleneplaysgames, CandyMater, Daisyangel, decadenceofmysoul, ItsJustBecca, and monkeybaby _for all your reviews. The guest reviewer_ JJ _from chapter 62, here's more Anna/Vinny for you._**

 _ **Sorry this took two and a half months to post it. I'm just really nervous about this and the next two chapters. I hope you guys don't take it the wrong way.**_

 _Contains references to 3x20._

* * *

After dinner Nicky, Anna, and Henry sat down for a few rounds of poker. "So why did your mom seem so surprised by you advocating for people to follow the rules laid out for them? You're the good kid, you never break the rules," Anna said, turning to her cousin.

"My school has been doing random locker searches like nearly every day. A lot of the kids don't like it because it violates our privacy. So I started an email about a sit-in to protest and that hag Ms. Pender found out and is threatening to suspend me and call Mom for it. So I tried something different and asked for a town hall-like meeting and she totally shut me down, but we're still going to protest," Nicky said. The girls picked up their cards and sorted through them. Henry was already doing such.

"Did you two switch bodies this week or something?" Henry asked, looking between the girls and his cards.

"Why? Because she's being bad and I'm not?" Anna asked. She shuffled her cards around and looked at Henry before drawing two more cards and discarding two others. She smiled. "No. I just had a good week." Anna turned to her cousin and her smile turned neutral. "While I understand why you're upset, I can't say I agree. Lockers are technically school property and you don't really have an expectation of privacy there. However, if we were talking about a car or backpack, it'd be different. My advice, don't keep anything illegal in your locker. That's just dumb and you should know that a suspension could kill your attempts at getting into a good school. Call," Anna said, matching Henry's bet.

"There are some things worth fighting for." Nicky said, also matching the bet.

"I think ... it's time you show 'em," Henry said, not commenting on their situation.

"I win again." Anna knew her full house was the highest hand on the table.

"Time to go, kid," Danny said, poking his head into the dining room after the dishes were done.

Anna yawned and stood. "Whatever you decide, Nick, don't protest on school grounds and make sure it's peaceful. That's what you have the right for." Nicky nodded and Anna left with Danny. The following afternoon, Anna found out what Nicky had decided on doing, protesting across the street from the school and as it turned out, Erin had gone to bat for her by reminding Ms. Pender that protesting across the street, after school was protected by the first amendment and they couldn't be suspended for it.

As Anna worked on Tuesday night, Jim stopped in. He slipped into a booth near the back corner of the restaurant with an older boy with him. "My sweet Anna." He grinned as she stepped up to take his order.

"Hey, Jim, what brings you my way? I know it's not free pie because you're not getting any." Anna smiled widely.

"You remember my brother, right? Jake, this is my best friend, Anna Reagan. Anna, my brother, Jake Miller."

"You're the sweet Anna-Ba—" Suddenly Jim's hand was over his brother's mouth as Anna turned to stare at him. Jake reminded Anna of his brother, both were tall with dark hair but Jake's skin was tanner and he reminded her more of Eddie Cibrian whereas Jim looked like a much younger Steven Pasquale.

"Don't call her Banana," Jim said, as he returned to his seat. Jake looked across the table at his brother, swallowed then shot Anna a smile though she could see confusion in his eyes.

"It's what my uncle used to call me," Anna admitted softly.

"Used to?" Jake asked gently.

"In about two weeks, he'll be dead four years."

"I—my condolences. Were you two close?" Jake folded his hands on the table as his dark eyes looked over her face.

Anna shifted her weight and looked at the order pad. "Very. He was killed by a dirty cop when he got too close to the truth."

"Oh." It was silent at the table for a few moments. "So are you coming out for the little man's birthday next Saturday?" Jake asked.

"Jake," Jim warned.

Anna could sense the tension, so she stalled. "How about you let me put in your order and bring it out to you before we talk more about that?"

"Sounds great," Jake said, giving her a smile before smirking at his brother who rolled his eyes.

They ordered and once Anna was across the diner pouring coffee for an older couple, Jim glared at his brother. "What are you doing, Jake?" Jim growled.

"Come on, bro. Everyone can see just how bad you have it for her. I'm just trying to help."

"Screw up your love life all you want but stay out of mine. She is my best friend and I have spent the last four years that I've known her, protecting her. I'm not going to bungle it up by asking her out when I know she's not interested in me like that. Got it?" Jim ground out.

Jake could see how agitated and irritated his brother was but he could also tell his brother was desperate not to lose Anna as a friend so Jake backed down. "Got it," he answered. Anna slipped into the booth next to Jim who instantly made room when their food was delivered.

"So, this birthday dinner," she prompted.

"I work until seven on Saturday so how about eight at Scorches in Manhattan?" Jake asked.

"Scorches is an 18 plus club," Jim pointed out as Anna stole fries from his plate. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Jake.

"So, you're 18 now, let's celebrate." He grinned but his brother looked at him blandly.

"And I told you, if my 16 and ½ year old best friend can't get in, I'm not going. You are not using me as your designated driver so you can invite your friends to get drunk on my birthday. You have two choices: Empire Chicken—" Jim started.

"A chicken joint? It's your 18th birthday and you want the same chicken joint Mom and Dad took us to on special occasions? The game is on that night and it's no way to kick-off finally becoming an adult," Jake whined.

Jim shot Anna a look and she knew just how he felt. Irritated. "Or," he said as she smiled, "Roadie's."

Jake grinned relieved. He could work with that. Maybe even push his brother into something more romantic with his friend. Either way Jake would get to see the game and spend time with his brother. "Roadie's it is. I'll meet the two of you there at eight."

"And, Jake, you're not inviting all your friends."

"Deal."

"I still have to check with my parents," Anna told them, speaking for the second time since she sat down. There was one thing to be said about the diner and that was they had really good fries. Not too greasy or to soft, with just the right stiffness as you bit into it.

"If they say it's okay, I'll pick you up about 7:30-ish. Jeans and tee are fine," Jim told her.

"You're hanging out with Jim, the sheltered golden boy, how can they say no to that?" Jake asked.

"Because they don't know you and it's Manhattan," Anna said, dragging a fry through the ketchup.

"Well, I'm a firefighter," Jake said.

"Not helping your case."

He instantly deflated. That didn't make any sense. "Who doesn't love a firefighter?"

"A cop."

"Oh," Jake stared at her for a moment. "You're not that Reagan, are you?"

"Would it make a difference?" Anna defended, her brown eyes judging him.

Jake shook his head as he sipped from his drink. "I guess not. I have a steady job, no police trouble in over a year, have my own place, and I'm always on time."

"And you're really protective of your nieces and sister?"

"Not like Jim is but I always go to bat for family."

"You haven't been in trouble for months, Anna, that's gotta mean something," Jim said.

"You have a point. I'll let you know. You mentioned a game?" Anna asked, curiously.

"Basketball," Jake said. The conversation drifted off from that and soon Anna was back up to work.

Anna let her parents stew for two more days without asking whether or not she could go but by Thursday morning she had to know. She was loading her plate into the dishwasher as her mother finished with their lunches. "So can I go out with Jim for his birthday?" Anna asked.

"Where?" Linda asked.

"Roadie's at eight in Manhattan. Jim's going to pick me up and take me and we'll be back before midnight."

"Why so late? Dinner's normally earlier than that and you don't have to work that night."

"We're going to meet his brother and Jake doesn't get off until seven."

"His brother?"

"Jake. He's 21, since October. Real responsible, on top of things. He's a good guy."

"Just the three of you?"

Anna pulled her phone out and texted Jim. Soon she had her answer. "Looks like Jake's invited a couple of his friends." Anna stopped and stared at her phone. "I can understand if you don't want to let me go because you don't know these three boys, I understand, I'm tempted not to go because of them but it's Jim's birthday." Anna texted Jim back and after a few moments he replied. "Jim says that they've been friends for years and his parents trust them. He vouches for them and I trust him."

"I'll talk it over with your dad and let you know." Anna nodded. "Now, get your brothers to school."

"Really?" Sean asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm going to be late if I take you," Linda said. The boys put their breakfast plates in the dishwasher and rushed out to Anna's car.

"Thanks, Mom. Love you." Anna shut the dishwasher.

"Love you too." Linda answered handing her her lunch and then the women left the house.

Just as Anna stepped out of her changing room into the locker room her phone went off with an okay message from her mom. "They're on board. At least, somewhat. I know my dad isn't real happy but they trust me and I trust you so I know you're not going to put me in any danger. We'll be good," Anna told Jim.

"I would never put you in danger. These guys are firefighters, I trust them. My brother trusts them with his life," Jim told her.

Anna nodded and they went to practice. When Jim picked Anna up on Saturday, he instantly noticed Danny's car gone from the curb. He was invited in by Mrs. Reagan and questioned as he waited on the couch. "Tell me about your brother's friends," she insisted.

"Sal and Pete? He's known them since sixth grade. They're both firefighters in Manhattan and would never hurt your daughter. They're good guys; like to date around but are always respectful of women and authority. I won't leave her alone with them even though they wouldn't do anything if I did. Sal went to college for a few years chasing a dream before joining FDNY and it's always been Pete's dream like his dad."

"What does your brother do?"

"Uh—"

"Hey, ready to go?" Anna asked, walking down the stairs. "Everything okay?"

"Just fine. He's a—" Jim started.

"Mom?" Anna asked cutting Jim off again. He was secretly grateful for it. He didn't want to lie but at the same time he wasn't sure Anna had told her parents, he knew she hadn't told her dad, and didn't want to get her in trouble.

Linda turned to Anna. "Go, be careful and call—" Linda started.

"If I need anything, I know. Bye," Anna said, cutting her mom off. Linda glared at her. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to cut you off."

"Have fun," Linda said. As they drove to the sports bar and restaurant, Jim told her everything he could think of about Sal and Pete trying to make her more comfortable. It was slowly working. They were about halfway through their meal when a cute Latino walked up to their table with a beer in hand.

"I thought that was you. How's it going, kid? They treating you alright?" he asked.

"Hey, Vinny, I'm fine. Did my uncle send you?" Anna answered.

"No."

"Who's your friend kid?" Jake asked.

"Vinny Cruz. Vinny, my friend Jim, his brother Jake, and Jake's friends, Pete and Sal. He works with my uncle. So what brings you all the way out here?" Anna said.

"Meeting some friends for dinks," Vinny answered.

"From work?" Anna questioned.

"No. Are you sure everything's okay?" He was giving her that look like he didn't believe her.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie. And now you're going to go text my uncle that everything's okay?" she suggested.

"I told you, your uncle didn't send me."

"Okay, I believe you," Anna answered. She still believed that it was a little odd that he was here without being sent by her uncle. "You into the game?" Anna motioned to the Brooklyn Nets game on the TV.

"Don't really follow basketball. I'm more soccer. You?"

"Rangers already played today and Mets don't play until tomorrow."

"So what brings you to Manhattan?"

"It's the little man's birthday so I thought I'd treat him. Of course he invited Anna," Jake spoke up, slinging an arm around his kid brother.

"Well then, I'll let you get back to partying. Don't need a guy like me dampening the fun."

"I highly doubt you would ever be a dampener to any party, Vinny." Anna grinned.

"Still, have fun."

"As long as you promise to join me and Uncle Jamie for dinner sometime next week. You keep putting it off. We'll have fun, I promise."

"Alright, don't twist my arm," Vinny said, flashing a smile. He hugged her and walked back to the bar, glad she hadn't insisted on knowing who sent him. He didn't want to see her face if she knew Danny had asked him in private to stop by and check up on her.

"So what's your uncle do?" Jake asked as the TV went to break.

Anna looked at Jim then back at Jake. "He drives for a company near Central Park," Anna finally admitted. It was close enough to the truth; the best way to describe being a cop without actually putting the word out there. She didn't want them to start bad mouthing the NYPD. Jake went back to watching the game and Jim and Anna continued their conversation about his decision about what to do after high school. "Have you decided yet?"

"I was thinking EMT. I'm not really firefighter material despite what my parents and family want but I want to save lives."

"Why not med school?"

"I can't take much more school."

"Makes sense," Anna told him. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Almost 6 months but it could be up to a year after that before I hear anything or get hired."

"What will you do in the mean time?"

"Look for a job I guess. I didn't realize how expensive the training is."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're good like that."

"Thanks, Anna." The waitress brought out their special chocolate cake and cleared some of the plates from the table. "You have to help me eat this," Jim said, sliding the plate towards Anna. "That was a big sandwich."

Anna laughed and grabbed a clean fork. Sal looked away from the TV as the pair began to eat the cake then nudged Jake and nodded towards them. Jake smirked and then the cheering on the TV screen drew his attention away. About a third of the way through the fourth quarter Jim got his brother's attention as the game went to commercial. "Sup, kiddo?" Jake asked.

"We're going to go. It's late and we've got an early morning," Jim explained.

"Church? Come on, bro, it's barely 10:30, and it's your birthday, you should have some fun."

Jim looked from Jake to Anna. She looked at Jake then his friends then the glasses on the table. She leaned over to Jim. "We can't leave them. Your brother and Sal have had too much and Pete's had a couple. I'd never forgive myself if something happened because of it." Jim sighed. Anna stared at him. "We'll stay as long as each of you drinks a full glass of water," Anna compromised with Jake.

"Deal," Sal and Pete said. "Jake?" Pete asked.

"Fine," Jake reluctantly agreed.

After the game and their agreed upon glasses of water, they went outside to the parking lot. They got to talking and Jake pulled something from his trunk. "Jake, come on, don't you think you've had enough?" Pete asked, noticing the item was a beer bottle.

"It's just one more. I'm fine, Pete," Jake answered.

Anna leaned toward him looking into his eyes then sniffing before leaning back to Jim. "We can't let him drive. Your brother is trashed. Sal looks the same."

Jim sighed. "Pete doesn't have a license. I'll take them home; you follow me in the truck—"

"I can't drive your truck, Jim. It's manual and I never learned to drive that. I'll drive, you lead me there?" Anna suggested.

"We'll go to Sal's. He's got a place in Tribeca, we can drop them there. But you have to get the keys from Jake. Won't be easy."

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Jake asked. Jim rolled his eyes and Anna flinched. She wasn't expecting him to be so close.

"We're going to head out," Anna said.

"You two have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't," Jake said, teasingly.

"Jake," Jim warned back, but there was no humor in his voice.

"Can I have a hug at least?" Anna asked.

"Why?" Jake asked. He sounded suspicious but not angry.

"Who knows what's going to happen later, I want to tell all my girlfriends I got to hug a cute firefighter." Anna smiled as charmingly as she could. Jake smirked but hugged the girl, giving Anna the perfect opportunity to pull his keys from his pocket. She stepped back and her grin faded into a hard look. "Drop the bottle in the trash and get in the car. I'm taking you home."

"I'm not wasting a good bottle of beer and you can't make me do anything," Jake skulked.

"Jake, come on, get in the car," Jim told him.

"No, you want to be a pussy, fine, but the night is young and I don't have to work tomorrow."

"I won't tell you again, get in the car," Anna told him.

"He gets more stubborn when he's drunk," Pete said. He opened the passenger door and shoved Jake in then strapped him in. Pete climbed into the back seat and Sal followed sleepily. Anna smiled at Jim then got behind the wheel of Jake's car. Jim got in his truck and they made their way towards Sal's place in Tribeca. They hadn't even made it ten blocks when lights and sirens began flashing behind her.


	65. Flashing Lights

_**Thanks to**_ **monkeybaby, DaughterofRivers, decadenceofmysoul, seleneplaysgames, ItsJustBecca, Taylor Noelle Hood, _and_ MyFandoms7 _for your reviews. Somebody is definitely in trouble. Again I'm really nervous about this chapter and the next one and really hope that I've done it justice and haven't gone overboard._**

* * *

When the lights and sirens began to flash behind her as she took Jake and his friends home, she prayed it was just a misunderstanding and that she wasn't in that much trouble. She found a place on the side of the road to pull over and watched as the patrol car did the same. She had been following all the traffic laws, including watching her speed, so she wasn't sure what the stop was for. She put the car in park and then put her hands on the wheel as the officer walked up. "Any of you say anything stupid, I'll kill you all," Anna said to the boys in the back. "Just let me do the talking." The officer stepped up to the window and knocked so Anna put it down.

"Evening, Miss, can I see some ID?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as you stop shining the flashlight in my face and tell me why you pulled me over," Anna said as pleasantly as she could. He lowered the light to just below her chin as she pulled her driver's license from her back pocket.

As she handed it over, he answered her other question. "Do you know you have a brake light out?" The officer said.

"I didn't, it's his car. I know that's not an excuse and I should have checked it before I got behind the wheel." Anna motioned to Jake.

"I've been meaning to fix that," Jake said. Anna cringed internally. Knowing you had a brake light out and not getting it fixed was stupid and would automatically create a ticket. The officer held the license up and shined a light through it.

"Where'd you get the ID? This says you're 16 and according to the new law—"

"I got it from the DMV in March when I turned 16 and a half before the new law and everyone before that was grandfathered in. I promise I'm not breaking the law." Anna squinted at the nameplate on his chest. "I promise, Officer Thomas."

The officer looked at her then at Jake and then two in the back. "Have you been drinking tonight?" Thomas asked.

"No, sir. As you can see I'm not old enough." Anna smiled.

"You have registration for this car?"

"Jake, where is it?" Anna asked, turning towards him.

"Glove box," Pete answered when Jake didn't. Jake's hand moved to towards it and the officer's flashlight followed. He pulled it out and handed it to Anna who handed it to the officer. He looked it over then shined his flashlight back on the car's center console.

"Step out of the car, all of you."

"Officer, is that necessary?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Thomas said. They all got out and the officer and his partner, who had been standing on the other side of the car, moved them all to the sidewalk then Officer Thomas pulled the bottle from the console. "Open container," he said. "Want to tell me who was drinking?" Anna and the boys kept their mouths shut. She didn't want to rat out Jake but at the same time she didn't want to get in trouble for it. "Okay then, we'll just test you all."

"No, thank you," Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Thomas asked.

"I am refusing a field sobriety test, sir," Anna tried to be as polite as possible. "Any physical test can be misinterpreted due to the low lighting or the flashing lights or a number of other things and PBTs are notoriously unreliable. I think I'll wait until you decide whether or not to arrest me before I submit to any testing, Officer. I know you're just trying to do your job, but better safe than sorry."

"Fine then, you're under arrest for the busted brake light and outdated registration and public intoxication."

"Really?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Sucks to be you," Jake said.

"You're all under arrest for open container and once I have you tested, Miss ... Reagan? As in?" he checked her ID again.

"Maybe," Anna said softly as his partner radioed for backup.

"Well, either way, I can arrest the three of you for endangering the welfare of a minor for giving her the alcohol in the first place."

"But only if the results come back positive," Anna added. He read them their rights after ordering them to place their hands on the car then handcuffed Jake and Anna and waited for the other radio car and those officers handcuffed Sal and Pete. As Officer Thomas lead her to the back of the car, his partner took Jake, Anna saw the writing on the quarter panel. 54PCNT9618. She swore under her breath.

"What was that?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing," she answered softly as she glanced back at him. The last four numbers were the car number, the same as the license plate, PCNT stood for precinct, and the first two numbers were the precinct number. She was in deep trouble. Though she thought she had misread it, the numbers on his collar brass were the same two and it just confirmed how much trouble she was in. "You had to pick Manhattan didn't you, Jake?" Anna asked as she slid in beside him. "Just had to be Manhattan."

"What's wrong with Manhattan? It's a great city," Jake said.

"You have the right to remain silent, Jake; I suggest you try your hardest to do so." Jake looked at her but did as she asked. The rest of the ride to the station was quiet. When they got there the desk sergeant looked at her, at Officer Thomas, then back at her.

"Detective Reagan isn't here," Sergeant Hannigan said.

"You know Detective Reagan?" Thomas asked.

"She's—" Hannigan started.

"You could say that," Anna cut him off. "I know a lot of people. That's not why I'm here, Sergeant. Is it Officer Thomas?"

"DWI, open container, and refusing a field sobriety test," Thomas said.

"I'm not taking any test or saying another word until my lawyer gets here, sir," Anna said.

"You have that right," Hannigan said as Thomas handed over Anna's license. "What teenager doesn't have a phone?" he asked. Thomas searched her pockets and pulled her phone from her back pocket causing a card to fall from the pocket as well. Thomas bent down and picked it up. He looked at it clearly and saw it was a detective curtesy card. He flipped it over and saw the name, phone number, and precinct number on the back and a look of understanding came over his face before turning to a look of dread.

"Oh," Thomas said.

"I did not play that card, please, I did not play that card, please," Anna begged, turning to Hannigan.

"Take her upstairs to the interrogation room and let Gormley know what's going on," Hannigan answered.

"No, please don't. Just put me in a holding cell and let me call my lawyer. It'll be bad enough when they see the report. Please, Sarge, don't speed up the inevitable."

Hannigan ignored her. "What are they in for?" he asked, turning to Thomas and motioning to the other three boys.

"Endangering the welfare of a minor and open container. Those two also public intoxication," Thomas said then motioned to Jake and Sal.

"Okay," Hannigan said. He handed her license and phone back to Thomas and he led her upstairs. Once in the interrogation room, he uncuffed one hand and cuffed the other to the table then handed her the phone.

"One phone call," Officer Thomas told her.

Anna scrolled through her contacts and found the one she was looking for and called. Soon she was talking to the man himself. "You said if I needed help I could call. I really need help."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Anna asked.

"You're in enough trouble to call me; it's typically your fault."

"Point." He held silent and waited for Anna to continue. "Okay, I'm in trouble, but I can't tell you over the phone or in front of the arresting officer."

"Can I give you any advice right now?"

"The law regarding breathalyzer testing."

"Since you said arresting officer, I take it you've been arrested so if one of their claims is DWI, take the test. Easiest one is a breathalyzer. Take it and I'll deal with everything else when I get there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Where are you?"

"5-4 precinct. Thank you." She hung up and offered the phone back to the officer. "I'll submit to a breathalyzer test now." Thomas didn't say anything, just retrieved the kit then stared at the results when he got them. Anna only smirked. He left the room and Anna drummed on the table. When the door opened again, Anna looked up from her dancing fingers to see a Latina she didn't know. She looked her over and that's when her eyes landed on the gold shield at her waist. "Evening, Detective."

"Hi. Want to tell me why you're here?" the detective asked.

"I have the right to remain silent and have lawyer present during all questioning and anything I do say can be used against me. As a detective, the prosecutor can call you to testify against me and twist my words. I think I'll wait for my lawyer before we talk any farther about my case."

"Smart. My name is Maria Baez."

"Ah. My dad's new partner. You look like you didn't need that statement to tell you who I was though. If you're here that means he's not far behind." Anna looked through the window into the squad room. She didn't see him at first. His desk was empty and she couldn't see the coffee maker but then Gormley's door opened and both men stepped out. Anna could read Danny's face perfectly. "He looks pissed. I am in so much trouble," Anna said softly.

"Probably." Baez nodded.

"You know, my dad has had five partners in the past three years alone."

"It's a tough job, not everyone is cut out for it."

"Are you?" Anna asked.

"I hope so," Baez answered.

"Despite the way my dad comes off, he really does care about his partner." Baez smiled.

"Not another word, Ms. Reagan," a voice said from near the door. "Detective, I need a word with my client." Baez looked at the man then stood and left the room.

"Well?" Danny asked when Baez joined him and Gormley.

"She refused to talk about it. Told me about you though. Seems like a smart kid. Who's that lawyer with her?" Baez said.

Anna looked up at her lawyer and smiled. "Sorry, it's so late," Anna said.

"It's fine, tell me what happened."

"It's Jim's birthday and he's my best friend. His brother wanted to celebrate with him because they've been so busy but Jim didn't want to go to a club or a bar so he invited me. Jim gave his brother two options, Roadie's or Empire Chicken. Thinking back now I should have insisted on the chicken place because it's in the 12th precinct and there's a better chance that they would have let me go instead of making me sit in an interrogation room and I wouldn't be getting death stares. Anyway, Jake insisted on Roadie's because he wanted to watch the game, Brooklyn Nets vs the Bulls. So we sat there for over two hours as he and his two friends watched the game and drank. We went outside and Jake pulled another bottle from his trunk. I talked to Jim about not letting him or Sal drive. How can I live with that on my conscious if something were to happen? They could cause an accident and it'd be all my fault. Besides I was well within my curfew so taking them home wasn't a problem. We got Jake in the car and headed to Sal's. He lives in Tribeca so it wasn't that far away or out of the way. Maybe 10 minutes from the sports' bar, lights and sirens came on. They pulled us over and asked for my license. When he asked for the registration, he saw the open bottle in the console and arrested all of us."

"Tell it again," he told her. She sighed but told him again. "Again."

"Uncle Jack," Anna finally protested.

"One more time. I want to make sure I have it right."

"No, you want to make sure I'm not lying to you. Tell the same story over and over again and if you tell it word for word, you've made it up and you're lying. I only drank soda tonight and the bottle and the car were Jake's. Please, get me out of this."

"Okay," Jack answered. "I'll see what I can do." Jack stepped out for a minute and Anna hung her head. In doing so she missed her dad talking to Jack. She did look up when the door opened again. Jack walked in followed by an older looking man who looked at her suspiciously. She suspected that he was the riding ADA.

"I've read the reports; your client is being charged with underage DWI, open container, and two moving violations. I'm prepared to offer her probation, community service, and a fine."

"And we're prepared to prove that you have no case. If you look at the results of the BrAC, you'll see she hasn't had a drop of alcohol that negates the DWI charge. As far as the other charges, you should speak to the other boys," Jack said. The ADA flipped through his papers and looked at one, presumably the results of the test showing she had blown a point 00. When that happened it meant that she hadn't had a drink in over two hours or rather since way before they had left the restaurant, so she hadn't been under the influence the entire time she had been behind the wheel.

"Well then why don't I just see what they have to say." The man left the room and Anna turned to Jack.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Anna asked.

"Your dad? If you tell him what happened and how you were just trying to do the right thing, I'm sure he'll understand," Jack said.

"You have more faith in my dad than I do."

"Come on, Anna, he's usually really good at hearing both sides. He did during my divorce."

"Yeah, but when he hears DWI and arrested, he'll turn that understanding off. Do you think my mama knows?" Jack checked his watch then showed Anna. "Only if Jim called her. My curfew isn't for another hour."

"You think your dad hasn't called her."

"I've been watching him, he hasn't." Anna swallowed. "Unless you called her."

"I didn't not call her."

"Aunt Erin?"

"Before you go through the roster, I didn't call anyone. You're going to have to face your family on your own," Jack said.

Anna's face fell. "What's the use of having you to get me out of things if you're not going to do it all the time?" she asked.

"They're your family, Anna. They'll understand."

"You think I'm going to have to stay here overnight?"

"Depends on what those boys say."

"Between you and me, it might be safer, give me time to cool off."

"Anna," he scolded. Though his tone was slightly harsh, he only looked mildly disappointed.

She sighed and they waited close to 45 minutes for the ADA to return. When he did, Officer Thomas was with him. Thomas walked over and uncuffed her hand as the ADA looked at her. "Jake Miller has taken full responsibility for what happened. Your record will be cleared and you're free to go," he said.

"So the arrest won't be on my record?"

"No. No charges were filed and you weren't booked or arraigned," the ADA said.

"Will you take me home?" Anna asked, looking up at Jack.

"Your father will take you home," Jack said. "You'll get my bill in the mail."

"Uncle Jack!" Anna cried as her license, curtesy card, and phone were returned.

"Sorry, kid. He insisted." Anna swallowed and reluctantly followed Jack out of the interrogation room. She hadn't made it more than five steps when Danny walked over and grabbed her bicep then instantly landed a good, hard swat against her backside. Though it surprised her more than hurt her, she still let out a tiny squeak.

"The hell were you thinking?" Danny growled. Anna looked up at Jack, lost. "Don't look at him, answer me."

She could tell his temper was hanging on the verge of exploding and with so many people still in the squad room despite it being so late at night, many of whom were discretely watching them, Anna didn't want to make it worse. "I—" Anna stared but Jack cut her off.

"Danny, maybe now isn't a good place," Jack said.

"You didn't want your kid so don't tell me how to deal with mine," Danny snapped, but none-the-less he followed Jack's advice and dragged her out of the station and down to the Jeep. That's where Jack left them. "Get in," Danny ordered. Anna climbed in the passenger seat and soon they were on their way home.

* * *

 _ **Please, please, let me know what you think.**_


	66. With a Capital T

_**So as always big thank you to everyone who continues to read, favorite, and add this story to their alert lists. I deeply appreciate it. Also thanks to**_ **ItsJustBecca, DaughterofRiversSong, Taylor Noelle Hood, Mercy156, Pharmergirl, seleneplaysgames, _the guest_ Lea, Lureiel, and _the guest_ Alex _for reviewing the last chapter. As most of you said, Anna is going to be in big trouble. I'm sorry that I couldn't go easy on her, but it had to happen._**

 ** _Also I know that some of you are going to have a big problem with the first 1600 or so words of this chapter and I'm really sorry that it happened this way. It's the way it came out._**

 **DaughterofRivers _as to your reviews from chapter 63 and 64, there is a part in here about what you wanted and I hope it doesn't feel too forced. I don't have kids though I could have by now, and I'm not completely sure what runs through a parent's head the first night._**

* * *

As Danny drove them home from the police station, it was deathly quiet in the car. Neither he nor Anna seemed to want to say anything. Anna knew better than to explain so she did her best to hold quiet, hoping he'd ask soon. "Get out," Danny said as he parked the car on the curb. Anna climbed out and walked to the house keeping her eyes trained on the sidewalk under her feet. Even though she really hadn't done anything wrong, she still felt like she was in a world of trouble. She entered the house and the first thing her mom did was spring up off the couch and rush to hug her.

"I am so glad you're okay," Linda said, hugging her tight. "When Jim called I thought the worst but you're okay."

"Yes, Ma'am. I didn't mean to make you worry." If possible Anna's heart sank further into her chest. She hated to make her mom worry. The hug though, was helping assuage those fears.

"Upstairs, pjs, then wait for me," Danny said, breaking the moment.

Anna swallowed but pulled away from her mom and did as he asked. As her parents talked in the living room, Jack and Sean popped into her room. "Is everything okay?" Sean asked.

"Why'd Dad bring you home?" Jack asked. They both stood just inside the doorway watching her with the same questioning looks.

"I got in some trouble. How'd you know Dad brought be me home?" Anna asked.

"I saw it out Mom's and Dad's window. We just wanted to know how it went," Jack answered.

"I was driving Jake and his friends home in Jake's car since I can't drive Jim's, it's a stick shift, and we got pulled over for a busted taillight. The cop asked for registration and saw the almost empty beer bottle in the console and arrested us all. Of course Roadies, where we went, is in the 5-4 precinct so we ended up at Dad's station house and the desk sarge tells Sarge Gormley what we've been arrested for then Gormley tells Dad. I called Uncle Jack who made the ADA understand that all I was doing was driving the boys home and got me off the hook," Anna explained.

"Do you think Dad's mad?" Sean asked.

"He shouldn't be, I did the right thing, not letting two drunken boys behind the wheel of a car so something bad could happen. He was quiet all the way home and he seems really angry." They all went quiet for a minute and heard footsteps on the stairs. "Go. Don't get caught or you'll be in the more trouble," Anna whispered. The boys scurried out of the room and back to their own. Their dad stepped into Anna's room seconds later.

"The hell were you thinking?" Danny asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Dad, I—" Anna started but he cut her off.

"Not a word!" he snapped, holding up a hand to stop her. She swallowed knowing she was done for as her hands gripped the purple comforter under her. "You got behind the wheel of a car after drinking a beer. What do you think would have happened if that cop hadn't pulled you over? You have two little brothers who need their sister and look up to her. So does your cousin and we've always expected better from you than this. You are better than this. I didn't take you for an idiot, Anna. What if something had happened? I don't know how Jack did it, but he got you off the hook with the DA this time, but that doesn't mean he got you off the hook with me and your mom." Danny crossed the room, sat down next to her, then pulled her over his lap.

"Dad!" Anna protested. She instantly knew exactly where this was going.

"Be quiet or I'll use your brush!" Danny snapped.

"But Dad!" she protested.

"I said not a word," Danny answered. Anna sighed and bit down on her tongue. There was nothing she could do or say to stop what was coming. It was going to hurt and she was just going to have to take it. "You are almost 17 years old. You should know better than drinking and driving." He pulled down her pants and bared her backside. For a brief moment his left hand froze in the air as he quickly contemplated then began to spank her. For her part, Anna bit down on her lip, fisted a hand in her comforter beside her dad's leg, letting her mind drift away and keeping an ear out for what he was saying. He hadn't spanked her since she was nine and had broken Sean's favorite toy but that didn't mean he was bad at it. The longer she kept quiet and held still, the quicker he'd be done and she could shower to reduce the pain. "Believe me, this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you," he said as he stopped for a moment and used his right hand to rub the small of her back. She wanted to say that it didn't hurt him more than her, but knew that wouldn't help a bit. It'd probably make it worse. He sighed softly. "I'm really disappointed in you, Maryanna. I don't think you understand the consequences of your actions tonight. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry I ever got in the car with those boys and I'm sorry I got arrested." Her voice was calm and even despite her temper having reached its limit.

"But you're not sorry about what you did?" Danny asked angrily.

"Maybe I should have let one of them drive or called them a taxi but I wouldn't say I'm sorry for trying to get them home," Anna said.

Danny landed three quick, hard blows against her already sore backside, the first causing her to squirm slightly and squeak in surprise, but no tears left her eyes and no tantrum or attitude flowed from her mouth. "You want to reconsider that?" Danny asked. Anna looked over her shoulder at him.

"No," she answered firmly. "Sir," she added after a moment. Danny landed two more blows but her answer didn't change. She couldn't apologize for something she didn't do and he didn't appear to want to hear the truth. He sighed heavily as his brown eyes watched hers. When she remained stubborn and unmoving, he reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the hairbrush. Anna swallowed knowing it was just about to get worse but she couldn't stop it without breaking her resolve. "I won't do it again," Anna said. Danny's hand stilled. He waited but she didn't say anymore. He knew the minute the tears rolled down her face, he'd regret what he did next but until he got some sign that she was remorseful, he had to do it. The first smack of the back of the hairbrush against Anna's sore, bare backside turned Danny's stomach but caused no response from Anna. Nor did any of the ones that followed. Anna winced as the brush cracked against her backside but she couldn't apologize for trying to do the right thing, so the standoff continued, at least until Linda was in the doorway.

"Danny, enough," Linda told him. Though Linda was typically the one to dole out punishments and had never believed in sparing the rod, she was also a mother and hated seeing her kids in pain. Danny put the brush down and pulled up his daughter's pants before setting her upright on the bed beside him. Anna stared at the floor as she squirmed to try and get comfortable but with her sore behind, it just wasn't happening. Danny lifted her chin after a moment to sort out what she was feeling and that's when both he and Linda noticed that not a single tear had rolled her down her face.

"You're still not going to apologize?" Danny asked after a moment of dead silence in the room.

"I already did," Anna said softly.

"Not for driving while intoxicated."

"I'm not going to apologize for that."

"Fine." Danny looked at her. If blistering her backside hadn't worked then maybe an ongoing punishment would. "One year, no driving. Eight months, no cell phone, no internet, no video games, and no electronics. Five months of no seeing Jim outside of school or baseball!" Danny ordered.

"Dad!" Anna protested. She looked up at him horrified as he watched her for any trace of an apology.

"And for the next week, you call-in sick to work."

Both Danny and Linda braced themselves for the blowup but it never came. Instead her shoulders deflated and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Yes, sir," was all she said.

"And no shower, straight to bed. We'll let that warm butt remind you of what you did and maybe by morning you'll apologize."

Anna's jaw dropped but then clenched as Danny stood. "Yes, sir," she gritted out. She replaced the brush on the nightstand and flopped down on her stomach. It was going to be a long night. Anna had never been able to sleep on her stomach, typically preferring her back but that wasn't an option tonight. Even as soft as her mattress was, putting pressure on her backside still hurt.

"Good night, Anna," Linda said. Anna groaned and turned away from her parents. Linda turned out the lights and they went to their own room. As Linda settled down to get some sleep, she saw the look on Danny's face. He was sitting up in bed, staring across the room unseeing. "Danny?" she asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Not a single tear. Not one. She just took it and didn't cry. That can't be normal. I cried every time my dad spanked me, especially when he used my mom's brush. Was I not hitting—Oh God, did I really just say that?" It was bad enough he had actually hit his child but now he had started to wonder if he hit her hard enough. He instantly started to regret it.

"Danny, she was arrested for DWI. You and I both know what our parents would have done if it had been either one of us." Linda rubbed her hand across his chest to comfort him.

Danny continued to stare across the room barely acknowledging her. "Yeah, but not a tear and not a single cry. It's like—"

"I'm sure it got through to her and she knows what she did was wrong. She's just trying to be tough like her dad." Linda wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her chin on his shoulder. "It's fine. She'll be fine. She always is."

"I hope you're right." Danny still felt torn. Linda kissed his cheek gently and then slid down and tried to sleep. What Anna did was no doubt wrong and Danny never wanted her to do it again, he could lose his little girl if she did, but at the same time, he hated spanking her as the hurt and broken look on her face went straight to his heart. This time though he was starting to feel more guilty than hurt. He wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't cried, because she had refused to apologize, or if was because she had completely shut down when it was over and looked betrayed. Normally she was crying and accepting hugs and cuddles, but for some reason, this time she just pushed him away. Maybe it was because she was now a teenager and the last time she was nine. He tossed and turned over these thoughts for the next two hours inadvertently keeping his wife up. Knowing she needed sleep, he got up and left the room. He crossed the hall to his daughter's room and peaked in to see she appeared to be unsettled as he was. He wasn't sure how long he stood there and watched, but it did nothing to comfort his tumbling thoughts so he went downstairs and tried to distract himself.

As he lay on the couch, his head supported on one end by the armrest and a pillow, he cradled the other pillow in his arms. He did his best to keep his thoughts from focusing on his daughter and the situation she was in. However he couldn't stop thinking about her. His mind flashed back to the day she was born.

 _It was a normal Sunday, they had just finished dinner with the family when everything became a flurry of movement. He didn't remember much about that day, it was just flashes in his memory, but he did remember that after several long hours the nurse returned to the room with a bright pink bundle of blankets. The baby was fussing as her big, brown eyes landed on him but as he cuddled her close to him she settled and blinked up at him. He smiled softly. His life was definitely going to change, but all he could think about was this perfect little creature God had gifted him. Then it started to hit him exactly what having a little girl meant. It meant a lot of the same as having a younger sister but more than that because he was wholly responsible for this little girl. Her entire life would rely on him. He had to protect her, to keep her safe from everything he saw out in the world as a Marine and a cop both, but to do it without being overbearing. He also really hoped he didn't mess things up. Looking down at this beautiful little girl, he was scared, terrified really, about what it meant to be a father but then his eyes landed on his beautiful wife. He knew then as scared as he was, with his wife there, he could handle anything._

Looking back on that day now, he realized how right and how wrong he had been. Right because he had to protect her and keep her safe but wrong about how scary raising her would be. Though he wouldn't change much about Anna's childhood, he might change being so overprotective or the way he had reacted that night. Maybe he had gone too far.

Finally dawn broke but that only reminded him of his day off and nothing to distract him. He heard the shower turn on overhead and figured his wife was getting ready for the day. However the person who came down the stairs 45 minutes later was not his wife but his daughter. Neither said anything to the other the entire morning but Danny noticed she had absolutely no problem sitting. Her stony silence lasted all the way through Mass and well into the afternoon at the Reagan homestead. Once they reached there after church, Anna sat down on the steps and stared across the room not seeing anything. Danny watched her from the kitchen doorway for a moment then shook his head. Never again, he swore to himself, never again would he lay a hand or a brush against his child. There had to be a better way.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Jamie asked his nephews softly. They were sitting on the couch in the sun room with the TV going.

"Dad grounded her, practically forever," Sean answered.

"And she was just trying to do the right thing too," Jack added.

Jamie stared at his nephews. He was no detective but this sounded strange. He was more than certain that his brother would never punish one of his kids forever if she was trying to do the right thing. That wouldn't make any sense. Jamie shook his head then got up from his seat on the couch and walked back to the foyer to sit down next to his blonde niece. "Heard you were grounded," Jamie said.

"For practically ever," Anna unintentionally echoing her brother's words, "and for trying to do the right thing." Anna leaned back on her hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"You tell your dad that?" Jamie asked, wondering if she had made up a story for his nephews or if the kids were all telling the truth. Danny had walked away shortly before Jamie had walked into the foyer.

"He was just so angry; he didn't want to hear it. Told me not to say anything and went on about being better than that and being a role model for these three," Anna answered.

"Well, tell me your side, maybe we can change your dad's mind?"

"Doesn't matter, sometimes you get punished for being right and you just have to take it."

"And sometimes, even parents are wrong. Just tell me your side." Jamie nudged her and Anna looked away from the ceiling, sighing. Her chestnut eyes took in his face trying to decide what to say to him. He smiled encouragingly as he wrapped an arm around her. She sighed again and told him what happened. "He assumed a lot," Jamie told her. If the story she had just told him was true, and based on what Vinny had told him about her night when he texted, he assumed it was at least partially true, Danny was in the wrong. He needed to get his brother to see that.

"Don't say anything to him, Uncle Jamie. He was just doing what he thought was right."

There went his plan to get his brother to make things right. "You're sitting okay after a spanking like that?" It was more of an observation than a question but she answered anyway.

"Well, this morning's shower helped a lot. The worst thing about the punishment is not being able to see Jim outside of school. Granted, I'm grounded so I can't have my friends over anyway and I'm mad at Jim 'cause it's all his fault, but he's still my best friend. I'm going to miss him. Five months. That's October. I'll deal with it, but it's a rotten deal."

"If you just tell your dad—" Jamie started.

"No. We should have left when they started drinking." Anna shook her head.

"And have that on your conscience? You did the right thing and I'm proud of you, for what it's worth."

"Thanks," Anna said softly. It meant a lot that Jamie was proud of her but it would mean even more if he did as she asked and didn't tell her dad.

"Anna!" Linda called.

Anna flashed her uncle a smile then went into the kitchen. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked.

"Set the table."

Anna grabbed the plates and silverware and quickly set the table. Then she returned for the glasses carrying four at a time. All through dinner, Danny noticed his kids being extraordinarily quiet. Even his niece wasn't very talkative.

"What's going on with you kids?" Frank finally asked. "Not a single one of you has said more than three words."

"Nothing to say," Anna said. Her brothers looked at her then back down at their plates.

"Did they all do something this morning we're not aware of?" Henry asked.

"Pretty sure only one of them is in trouble," Danny said.

"And it's completely unfair," Jack whined.

"Jack!" Anna snapped.

"Sorry, but it is."

"And it's not your punishment so leave it alone," Anna answered. Henry looked between them then at Sean before turning to Nicky.

"Someone explain?" Erin asked.

"Look, I did the crime, I can do the time," Anna answered.

"Despite—" Jamie started.

"Uncle Jamie, don't," Anna warned.

"Is this about last night?" Frank asked.

"It's fine, it's between me and Dad. Like I said, I deserve it."

"And if you don't deserve it?" Jamie asked, picking at his plate as he watched his older niece.

"I do," Anna answered. "I need to set a better example for my brothers and cousin. Getting arrested didn't do that, now I've got to pay for it."

"But you—" Sean started but was stopped by his sister's glare. He instead looked back down at his plate and the table went silent again.

"Why do I get the feeling that you boys know more about this than you should?" Henry asked. The boys shrugged. "Nicky?"

"I'm with the boys, she didn't do anything wrong," Nicky told him.

"Nicky!" Anna cried.

"What? I talked to Dad and he said you did everything right and if I'm in a situation like you were, he wants me to do what you did," the brunette said plainly.

"I can't believe that your dad would recommend that," Danny said.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Anna asked. "Please?" Jamie asked about the Mets and after a moment the subject was effectively changed.

Monday morning, Frank looked at Baker who handed him a file then hung up his coat. "The one I asked for?" Frank asked.

"Yes, Sir," Baker answered.

Frank nodded and Baker went back to her desk. Frank read though the file from Saturday night's arrest and shook his head. It confirmed his original thoughts but it made him wonder why his granddaughter wouldn't tell her father the truth. He called Baker and made a request he wasn't sure he should have made but knew it was best for the girl.

Not very far away, Detective Baez heard the ding of an incoming email and checked it. After reading through it, she printed the attached file and set it in the center of Danny's desk where he would be sure to see it.

* * *

 _ **Again I just wanted to say that I hope I haven't turned anyone off from the first 1600 words or so of this chapter. We all know that Danny was spanked as a child and most parents now a days are getting away from that, my own dad stopped when I was about 7 or 8 when it stopped working and his long winded explanations were enough of a deterrent. I figured that Danny knew what spanking did to him, eg mostly stopped him from doing the wrong things, so that in extreme cases he thinks it would do the same for his kids. Also as you see after the scene of him on the couch he swears not to do it again.**_


	67. Apologies

_**Wow, two updates in two weeks. I'm on a roll. Actually I not. I just realized that yesterday marks two years of posting this story. In the first year, I uploaded 50 chapters and in the second, only 17, that's like 1/3 of that. Yikes. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed these 67 chapters. Thanks to**_ **ItsJustBecca, NavyGirl05, Mercy156, Pharmergirl, Sanchezashley, Monkeybaby, ki4pak _(welcome back by the way)_ , seleneplaysgames, Taylor Noelle Hood, Lureiel _(thanks for the 300th review),_ and _the guest_ Alex _for all your reviews. And I'm glad that you weren't turned off by the last chapter. It was part of why I was so nervous about posting it. Now-a-days most people are squeamish about corporal punishment and react badly towards it._**

 ** _Anyway, here's a more fluffy chapter before I get back to the episode chapters. If you have been keeping track or just catching up then you know what is coming up in the next chapter and not this one._**

* * *

Monday afternoon, Linda sat Anna down and handed her back her cell phone. "This is from your dad," Linda said.

"Why? I'm grounded for eight more months," Anna said hesitantly, expecting a trick.

"No, you're not. You're not grounded at all. I can't believe you didn't correct us. You should have said something, Anna. Anything to stop the spanking and grounding, after all you did the right thing."

"Right thing?"

"Don't play dumb, I didn't raise a blonde airhead. You were trying to get those two boys home and hadn't touched a drop of alcohol all night. I'm proud of you for that and I'm really proud you didn't apologize for something you didn't do." Linda smiled.

"I haven't touched a drop of alcohol since I was 12. I didn't like the taste of it. How'd you find out what I did?"

"Your dad's partner, Maria Baez; she made him read the entire report. To include the BrAC report."

"Met her the other night, I like her. I'm sure she'll handle Dad just fine."

Linda watched her for a moment. "Why didn't you say anything the other night?"

"Dad sent me upstairs before I could tell you what happened and when he came up, he told me not to."

"You could have tried."

"You could have asked," Anna snapped. She instantly felt bad. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. I could have and I didn't."

"I shouldn't have snapped." Anna stared at her hands.

"Your phone has been buzzing all afternoon and nearly all day yesterday," her mom said as the phone did just that. Anna shook her head at the name on the screen.

"It's Jim, I think he wanted to make sure I was okay yesterday and we kinda had a fight today before school. I snapped at him because the whole thing was basically his fault. He suggested Roadies, he watched his brother drink and did nothing, he didn't try to stop me from doing the right thing—" She dismissed the text on the screen then opened her phone to scroll through the others.

"I'm sure he's sorry for it." Linda pulled her daughter closer and Anna leaned against her mother's shoulder.

"That's what his last three texts have said. What did he tell you when he called?"

"He told me that he wouldn't be bringing you home. That the cops had pulled you over while you were taking his brother home and when he pulled around the block to see what was going on they were putting you in the back of a cruiser. He didn't know why either but he did notice the 54pcnt on the car."

"You didn't call Dad?"

"No. I was sure they'd tell him when you got there."

Anna shook her head and sighed. "I still should have set a better example for Jack and Sean. Refusing a field sobriety test and not trying to explain things to the cops wasn't a great idea."

Linda threaded a hand through her daughter's blonde hair. She smiled softly and touched her hand to make sure her daughter understood her. "You live and you learn. You also did everything else right. Your brothers understand that."

"Why isn't Dad the one giving this back to me? He's the one who's wrong."

"He had to work and wanted you to have it back as soon as possible."

"If you say so."

Those calculating, cocoa eyes. They weren't buying it, but there was something else there. An unasked question. "You want him to apologize."

"I have to when I'm wrong, why can't he?"

"You have a point."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get the whole story even after your dad told me what happened. We were wrong and you deserve better than our assumptions after you were so responsible."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Did you say you haven't touched alcohol since you were 12?" Linda asked curiously.

"Maybe?" Anna asked sheepishly. She really didn't want to get into trouble for it.

"Who?" Linda asked. Anna looked away from her mom. "I'm not mad, just tell me who."

"Uncle Joe. Christmas. I wanted to know and he said it'd be best in a controlled environment. It's not like it was Uncle Jimmy or anything."

"To tell you the truth I expected him." Linda knew it was more likely that her brother would be the one to introduce her kids to alcohol; of the family at least.

"I know. He's suggested it from time to time but I've always told him I'm not old enough."

Linda held her daughter close for a moment then kissed her forehead. "Okay, go get your homework done."

Anna went into the dining room and got started. Jack and Sean joined her, until dinner which Danny missed. He got home just before just before bed time. Anna was lying on her bed watching a movie on her computer when her dad came in. "Kid! Kid!" Danny called from the doorway. Anna hit the pause button and pulled off her headphones. She looked up at her dad. "Hey, what you watching?"

"A movie. How's the case?"

"It's fine," Danny said. "I see you got your electronics back."

"Yeah." Anna looked back at her computer then back at her dad.

"Well, don't stay up too late, you have class in the morning." Anna watched her dad until he turned to leave. She sat up and stared.

"That's it?" Anna asked in disbelief. Danny stopped and turned back to her. "That's all you've got to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Danny asked confused.

"That you're sorry?" Anna suggested.

Danny's look hardened. "I'm sorry? For what?" He looked confused. That made Anna angry.

"For what?" she growled. "You busted my butt and grounded me for doing the right thing and you didn't even give me the chance to explain what actually happened. Uncle Jack, Nicky, my brothers, even Mom have all said how you're so understanding and listen to both sides before you make a decision but I guess, like Uncle Jamie and Uncle Joe, I don't get that benefit. Maybe you should take a cue from your childhood and remember what it's like to be nearly 17 and the oldest kid. I'm sorry I'm not perfect, but at the very least I thought you would have been proud of me for not letting a drunken boy behind the wheel so he could cause an accident. You can't even manage that." Anna looked away. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my movie."

Danny stared at her then crossed the room in a few long strides. He sat down beside her on the bed and took her chin in his hand, directing her to look up at him. "What are you talking about, Joe and Jamie?"

"You were always hard on Uncle Joe and now you're doing it to Uncle Jamie too. Any time there's two sides to a story about them you always take the other side. Look at Uncle Jamie and what happened in Chinatown or ... or ... whatever. You're always so hard on your brothers and that's not how family is supposed to be."

"I'm not mad at you, Anna, and I certainly don't expect you to be perfect. In fact, I am really proud of how you handled that situation. I am disappointed though, that you didn't try to get me to see your side; not in the car, not in front of your mom, and most importantly not before I pulled you over my lap."

"You were so angry and then you sent me upstairs and then you told me not to say a word. You've always taught me that growing up means taking responsibility for what you did and accepting the consequences of that action. I got arrested, I refused a sobriety test and I called a lawyer in to handle things. That's not taking responsibility for my actions and not respecting the cops or setting a good example for my brothers."

"Your brothers learn from you no matter what you do and when you make a mistake, they learn what to do to handle it if they make the same one and what not to do to avoid that. You are human, Anna, and being human means making some mistakes. I talked to Officer Thomas and read his DD5. You were very respectful and apologetic and you even tried to keep them from learning who you were related to and you didn't ask for special treatment. You did everything right, and everything your mom and I taught you to do. As far as calling a lawyer, it never hurts to make sure there's someone there to protect your rights and interests. The officer who pulled you over and administered the field sobriety test could fail you for any reason which is why it is always best to have the test done at the station. A failed sobriety test is always hard to dispute even with the BAC at the station comes back clear and as I'm sure Jack told you they really should be performed by a doctor."

"Yeah, but what about getting arrested?"

"Sometimes there are things that are unavoidable. It's the law. He has every right to arrest all of you when he sees an open container even if someone fesses up to it. The only thing wrong here, Anna, is that you didn't push me to hear you out. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance, but you should have pushed no matter how angry I was. I'll try to do better when it comes to asking you but you promised to open up and you didn't this time. I'm not blaming you, it's just a fact."

"Okay."

It was a few days later, when Anna was heading to her car to go to work from baseball practice when she realized Danny hadn't apologized. He had said he was sorry that he didn't give her the chance to tell him her side but he never actually apologized for being wrong. She was jerked from her thoughts as her name was called. She stopped and looked around then saw Jake Miller waving at her, leaning against his car. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. She stuck the key in the door of her car and unlocked it but couldn't pull it open because of the hand on the frame. She looked up and saw Jake blocking her way. "What do you want?" Anna snapped.

"To apologize," he said. His downcast eyes and slumped stature made him look more than genuine but she knew he could be faking it.

"For what?" she prompted.

"Anna, I know that Saturday night was entirely my fault. Basketball games cause me to drink and once I get a couple drinks in me, I get stubborn and don't want to stop and then I get even more stubborn and stupid. You can blame me if you want but don't take it out on Jim. Sure, he could have insisted on going somewhere else or got the bartend to cut me off but he spent most of that night talking to and watching you so I'm not sure he knew how much I had to drink. My brother is head over heels in love with you; please don't let this stubborn idiot ruin what could be between you."

"There's nothing between us, Jake. Your brother is just my best friend and never wants anything more. If he did, why wouldn't he say something?" She had to change the subject before he made her think about things she didn't want to overanalyze. "That night, how'd the ADA get you to take the fall?"

"Pete called his cousin who is a lawyer when he heard the endangering charge. His cousin came down and told the ADA I'd take the open container and two moving violations if he dropped the endangering charge on all three. He worked it down to three tickets and a fine. Sal got off with public intox and a warning and they released Pete but they also impounded my car so I had to pay for that. That night cost me over $1500. On top of all that, I caught hell from my dad, granddad, and Jim. What I regret most of all is messing things up between you and Jim. He said you haven't talked to him since that night. Even if you don't forgive me for what happened, at least forgive him, he wasn't trying to hurt you or get you in trouble."

"I'll think about it, now excuse me, I have to get to work." Jake removed his hand from the doorframe, letting her get in and drive off. He had really hoped that his talk had gotten through to the girl and she'd stop punishing his brother and in turn, his brother would stop giving him hell for screwing things up.

Normally Anna didn't work after baseball practice but with summer coming up and it being about a year until she went to college, she knew she needed the extra tips and another waitress had called off so Anna stepped up. Anna was halfway through her shift when Nicky came in and sat down at the counter. Anna filled the last of her refills then plopped down on a stool next to Nicky. "How'd you get all the way out here?" she asked her cousin.

"I have my ways," Nicky answered cryptically. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about convincing Uncle Danny you didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't be punished for what you did besides being arrested and ... quit smirking at me. It's hard to be serious when you're not."

"Look out the window, Nicky, and tell me what you see on the edge of the parking lot," Anna answered.

Nicky turned and looked. Upon spotting the bright red Camaro, her face fell. "Oh, okay then."

"Ms. Anna," a lady called from the nearby booth. Anna glanced over her shoulder to see a coffee mug on the edge of the table and knew the woman wanted more. Her phone was also buzzing in her back pocket, like it had been off and on for the past 45 minutes.

"Here, see what they want, I have to get that," Anna said, shoving her phone into Nicky's hands then went to refill the coffee. She also dropped off more napkins to another table before sitting back down with her cousin.

"Who is this cutie with the little girl and why are they begging you?" Nicky asked, showing her the photo.

"I told you to see who it was, not scroll through my texts."

"No, what you said was "here, see what they want." I opened one text and they just kept rolling in." Nicky showed Anna the series of photos, each of Jim, sometimes with his nieces, all wearing pouty faces. Sometimes between the photos there were text messages, all reading 'Please' in various languages. The most recent photo had Jim and his youngest niece, all of five years old, with the saddest puppy dog pouts.

"That's Jim and his sister's kids. You've met Jim. He must be watching them today."

"You still blame him for what happened?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"Maybe a little, but didn't you say it was mostly his brother's fault?" Anna nodded. "Then mostly you should blame his brother but to be honest nothing that bad happened Saturday night so maybe you should just put it behind you."

"Maybe you're right."

"At the very least you've been friends for four years. Can you really let this destroy that friendship?"

"Could it?"

"It's been almost a week since you talked to him, right?" Anna sighed as she looked through the texts he had sent and her heart melted. When the final text came through she had no choice. "What's it say?" Nicky asked. She had seen Anna's face soften and a small smile cross her lips.

"My deepest, heartfelt apologies for everything I put you through and the trouble I got you in. That was never my intention. You don't have to forgive me but please don't be mad," Anna read.

"How can you stay mad at a guy like that?"

Anna sighed and texted 'Forgiven.' "Okay, okay, I forgave him," she told her cousin. "You know what? It does feel good," she finished after a moment.

"And you're a better person for it," Nicky told her. Anna rolled her eyes and got back to work.

* * *

 _ **So once again I want to say thank you for continuing to stick with this. I want to apologize before hand about what's coming up in the next two or so chapters. Sometimes what you see on screen has to happen for the plot to move forward. Also this has the most reviews and reads of any story I've ever written so thank you.**_


	68. Vinny

_**Big thanks to**_ **NavyGirl05, Mercy156, Jewlsvern, Pharmergirl, seleneplaysgames, monkeybaby, Sanchezashley, decadenceofmysoul, Lureiel, ItsJustBecca, ki4pak, McFaddenFan, YaleAceBella12, _and the guest_ Alex _for all your reviews. It ties for the top chapter in terms of amount of reviews at 14 with chapter 44. Chapter 65 came in at 11 reviews and everything else was averaged between 3-6 reviews. The last three were definitely increasing in numbers. I appreciate that especially since they are overwhelmingly positive. I'm glad you're all enjoying this._**

 _ **This chapter was influenced by a story on here called**_ **The** **Waiting Game** **_by_** _CBloom2. **You guys should really check that out.**_

 _Contains scenes from and references to 3x21 and 3x22._

* * *

"Kids, dinner," Linda called that Sunday. Sean and Jack filtered in from the living room but Anna's full focus was still on the TV in the sun room. "Anna, come on."

"But Mom, it's the bottom of the seventh and they're tied," Anna pouted.

"Now, Anna. The Mets are both the bottom of the league and the bottom of their division. One game is not going to make a difference," Linda said.

"Fine." Anna pouted as she shut off the TV and went to the table. Henry clapped her on the shoulder.

"So what are we missing here?" Linda asked, looking across the table.

"My happy spirit," Anna answered. Danny and Linda both shot her a look.

"Uncle Jamie," Sean answered

"He took an extra tour," Frank sighed.

"Wine," Henry said, answering Linda's previous question. He grabbed the two bottles of the sideboard.

"Good eye, Pop," Frank answered him as everyone took seats.

"Whose turn is it?" Sean asked about grace.

"Um, Jack, you're up," Linda said after a moment of silence. They made it through dinner and most of desert without talking about her dad's case or the hot topic of the Bitterman Houses. They spent most of it talking about the last few weeks of school, baseball, and what the kids had planned for summer break. Then as Anna finished the last of her pie, there was a constant and incessant vibration coming off her phone in her back pocket. She pulled it out to shut if off but woke her phone and found several text messages from Beth and Jim.

"Anna, put the phone away. Wait until—" Frank chided. His scolding fell on deaf ears as Anna saw Jim's last text in all caps **'TURN ON CH. 10 NEWS. NOW!'** the text read.

"Sorry, but evidently I have to see this," she apologized then rushed to the living room where she flipped on the news and instantly saw what they had been talking about. The headline across the bottom of the screen read _'Cops shot in Bitterman housing.'_ Without knowing a name, her heart wasn't racing but it was still worrying. "Grampa, Dad, maybe you should come see this," Anna called. Though her grandfather probably already knew what was going on, she needed him to see it for himself. Danny and Frank joined her in the living room just as the screen switched to a shaking and slightly blurry cell phone video.

"Turn it up," Frank said. Anna pushed the volume up button but there was still no sound despite the fact that you could see one of the two officers firing back in the opposite direction. The video cut to black before the reporter came back and she was standing down the street from the Bitterman houses.

 _"There is no word as to yet of the names of the officers or their conditions but as you can see—"_ the reporter was cut off by the doorbell. Anna bolted across the living room and the foyer and pulled open the front door to see Detective Baker standing there. She started to say something but Anna held up a hand.

"If you're here about the shooting at the Bitterman Projects, the next words out of your mouth better be that my uncle is fine," Anna told her.

"Your uncle is fine," Baker parroted back, "but I do need to speak with your grandfather." Anna surveyed the detective and instantly saw there was something the blonde detective wasn't telling her. She also knew instantly that the detective wouldn't tell her without prodding and with her entire family there, she didn't have the time to prod her. So Anna called her grandfather over.

"Go back to the table, I'll let you know, I promise," Frank said. Anna sighed but went back to the dining table. She knew he wouldn't tell her unless it was family related. If it wasn't, then she'd have to learn it from the news and she really didn't want to hear it that way. Everyone stared at her but she shrugged and took her seat.

"What's going on?" Sean asked curiously.

"Not sure," Anna said. It was a tense couple of minutes listening to the clock tick. Frank walked back into the room as Danny's phone rang. He answered it and Frank waited until he hung up before speaking.

"An officer has been killed. Vincent Cruz. He was gunned down in an ambush, set up in the Bitterman Housing Projects," Frank explained. Anna could see the confused looks on her brothers' and cousin's face and it seemed as though even her mom and Erin weren't having much luck putting the pieces together.

"Vinny is Uncle Jamie's partner. Grampa, those two cops in the video ..." Anna trailed off.

"Yes, Jamie is at the hospital because he was struck in the vest with a bullet," Frank finished.

"Will he be coming back here?" Anna asked.

"We'll see. I'm sorry, I have to go. Danny?"

"Yeah." Danny nodded and he and Frank left. The rest of the family stared at each other.

"What video, Anna?" Jack asked.

"You don't need to know," Anna said.

"Not fair," Sean protested.

"Just trust me okay?" Anna asked. Sean sighed but agreed. Her brothers went to play video games and Anna showed the rest the video.

"That's ..." Erin started. When she watched again, you could see when the first shot had hit Jamie's vest and he went down, then another shot hit Vinny. Jamie flipped over and scrambled to the low wall as the Vinny lay out in the open of the courtyard. The Jamie fired off a few shots back towards where the shots had come from and the screen went to black.

"Why'd it have to be Vinny?" Anna asked. "I mean not that I wanted it to be Uncle Jamie or anyone really, but ..."

"We understand. Better a cop you don't know," Linda answered. They all moved into the living room and turned on the news. As Linda, Erin, and Henry watched the news, Nicky cleared the table and Anna paced the foyer hoping Jamie would show up.

It didn't matter how long Anna paced or how patient she was, Jamie didn't show up at the house. Her grandpa held a press conference at one point, but it did little to make Anna feel better. She still worried about her uncle and his state of mind. She didn't see him until Vinny's funeral a few days later. He didn't seem very talkative but he didn't push them away. By Friday, with the attempted assignation of either the mayor or Frank, the news wasn't very clear which was the target; Anna knew her family needed a break. It would just take a lot of convincing. The first thing she had to do was find a place and time for them to get away to. Then it would take convincing her parents before the rest of her family. She thought long and hard then called her cousin.

"Hello?" Sofie answered.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Anna asked.

"Don't let Nicky hear you say that."

"Sof."

"Not bad. What's going on?"

"Your mom, uh, you guys rent out your place in Quogue, right?"

"Every summer. I'll ask again, what's going on?"

"It's been one hell of a year," Anna explained. Sofie prodded and Anna told her about the last nine months. Everything from the fire to Sean's accident to Jamie's shooting to Danny being framed to the incident and finally Vinny's death.

"Whoa! That does sound like a hell of a year. I'll talk to Mom, see what we can do."

"Thank you." When Sofie called back, she told Anna they had two weeks, July or August. Anna said she'd talk to her mom and get back to her. After school and baseball practice, Anna sat down with her mom. "Mama, it's been a tough year, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so."

"So I was thinking that one of the best ways to recover from the bad things and basically reboot is ... Well a week of vacay could do a world of good. God knows this family could use it."

"Could we really afford it?" Linda asked more to herself.

"Could we afford not to?" Anna asked. "After everything this family's been through this year? Anyway money wise, Aunt Wendy's got that place up in Quogue and according to Sofie it's up for rent this summer, and they have two weeks free, July or August. We could go there and enjoy a week to recharge and enjoy time together," Anna said. "Maybe even the whole family could go. It's got great fishing, a boat, beach, and it'd be great, Mom. Come on, you know as a nurse that sometimes the best prescription is rest and relaxation."

"The house only has three bedrooms."

"Oh ..." Anna bit her lip and thought it over.

"Maybe there's another house on the street that's for rent at the same time. Let me talk it over with your dad. And you're right, I think this family could use a break."

"Okay," Anna agreed. She didn't hear anything about it until Sunday. After a brief discussion of God being able to hear but having to listen close for his answer, Linda brought up their vacation plans confirming they were indeed taking Wendy's house in Quogue. Then she did exactly what Anna hoped she would. Linda invited the rest of the family. It took some convincing but everyone was on board. Before they could take their vacation however, they had to get through the end of the school year.

"How's your uncle?" Derrek asked Monday morning before school.

"Why?" Anna asked confused. She spun the lock on her locker then opened it at the click.

"The papers released his partner's and his names."

"About the shooting?" Derrek nodded. "He's dealing. I'm not sure he's dealing well, seems angry, par for the course though."

"And you? I saw your grandfather's speech."

"Vinny was family. They may have only worked together for nine months but he was close to Uncle Jamie. I only really knew Vinny for two months but he was always real nice. It hurts but I don't figure I got the right to be that upset by it."

"You knew him well?"

"Met him a couple times. He was really funny, great sort of guy, but I didn't really know him. Different world."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"No. We need to get to class though."

"Okay, just be there for your uncle. I know you think as a kid there isn't much you can do for him but sometimes kids are easier to talk to and have a different outlook than most adults."

"Thanks, Derrek," Anna said. He nodded and they walked off.

The month slowly drew to a close and with it, like every year, came graduation. This year was slightly different as it would be Jim's graduation. When Anna realized that she would have to face the following year without him, for a moment, it scared her and she wasn't sure why. Jim was just a friend, nothing more, but it felt weird so she talked to Derrek about it. "Putting aside what I think about you and Jim, do you think it's possible because you've never faced high school without him?" Derrek asked.

"I didn't meet him until March," Anna said.

"Six months, then you lost your uncle and Jim became a lifeline in the storm. Giving him up has to be hard. To be honest, you're not really giving him up with all that technology has to offer; these days it's impossible to fall out of touch with someone."

"Yeah, it's just weird. Don't get me wrong, I know you're going to be here and that helps but—"

"He's Jim. I get it. Krista's not going to be here next year either. She's a senior too."

That one small statement hit Anna in the gut. She was worried about herself and only herself and it wasn't fair to the rest of her friends. "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish again." Anna stared down at her tray in front of her.

"It's cool, I get it." He really didn't sound angry. In fact he seemed to really understand.

"Get what?" Jim asked as Anna and Derrek reached the baseball table from the lunch line.

"Nothing important," Derrek answered.

"If you say so," Jim said. He stared at Derrek for a moment then turned to look at his best friend. "Anna, are you coming to my graduation?"

"It's on Sunday?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your family will understand."

"I'll ask, but don't count on it," Anna told him.

"Take what I can get," Jim answered, grinning broadly. "My party is Monday at four. No school, no work, come to that at least."

"I'll do my best." Anna grinned as she slid into her seat and the subject was changed.

Two days later Anna sat down beside Jim in the courtyard as they ate lunch. "You talked to your parents?" he asked not taking his eyes off Derrek and Dave playing catch.

"I talked at my parents. Whether or not I made my case is unclear. Sometimes my dad is really hard to read. They didn't say anything either."

"Graduation is a couple weeks away. They will."

"Whether I like the answer or not." Anna shrugged. There was no reason for her parents to say no and it wouldn't be the first time someone missed Sunday dinner. It wouldn't even be the first time she did it.

Jim was right. They eventually came up with an answer but this time Anna was pleased by it. "Okay, you can go," Linda said.

"Go where?" Anna asked confused.

"To Jim's graduation, but—"

"Thank you, Mommy!" Anna squealed, rushing to hug her mom.

Linda accepting the hug, smiling. "But," she insisted, "you have to be back at your grandfather's for dinner right after."

"I will, I promise."

That's how Anna found herself in the gym of her school on a Sunday afternoon. She sat a few rows up from the floor by herself until Derrek sat down next to her with Krista's parents. "Hey," Anna said, smiling at him.

"Hey," Derrek answered. "Can you believe that will be us next year?" Derrek motioned to the gym floor.

"No. It feels like just yesterday we were scared little seventh graders looking up at this place with trepidation."

"Ugh, Anna, I'm done with school, please stop using vocab words." Derrek groaned dramatically.

"Fine, how's this one? Please don't dump me next year."

"I'll accept that one. We've been friends since third grade, Anna. Third grade. If I haven't dumped you yet, why would I now?"

"Because you're not overshadowed by everyone else on the team and you're the big man on campus."

"And you'll always been my smart and sassy friend. I'm never going to dump you, unless it's for Krista and she'd never do that either." Derrek gave her hand a gentle squeeze then turned his attention to the floor for the ceremony. Anna followed his example paying more attention to the ceremony. It took just over an hour before the ceremony drew to a close and when it did, the graduates filed out and the families followed. Anna found Jim talking to Jake and his sister.

"Anna," Jim smiled, "you remember my brother, Jake, and my sister."

Anna watched him for a few moments then Jim's sister spoke up, "Carol," she introduced herself.

"Yes, we've met. Congrats, Jim," Anna said.

"Thanks. When my parents get here, we're going to dinner. Come with us?" Jim asked, looking like a puppy dog begging for a treat.

"Can't, I'm actually supposed to be at dinner right now," Anna answered.

"You have to go?" Now he looked like a kicked puppy.

"It was the only way I was allowed to come. I'm sorry." She pouted as well.

"It's okay," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later." She gave him a quick hug then rushed off to her car. It took a while to get out of the parking lot but once she got to the edge of Staten Island and headed over the bridge to Brooklyn, the traffic lightened up and it took no time at all to get to Bay Ridge. She pulled into the driveway and saw everyone was already there. Once inside the family was already having dinner. Anna slipped into her chair between Jamie and Henry.

"You're late," Danny said.

She bit down on the irritation his words and lack of compassion brought up before answering. "The condition was back here right after graduation. I left the school after graduation but there was traffic and it took a while to get back here. I apologize for not being here sooner but it was out of my control unless I left sooner." Anna began to pile meat on her plate.

"You're here, that's what's important," Jamie said.

"Thanks. Pass the potatoes," Anna said.

"So how was it?" Sean asked.

"It was graduation. Boring speeches, long processional. You've been one graduation, you've been to them all," Anna answered as Jamie handed over the potatoes.

"And Jim?" Jamie asked.

"That's why I was there. To see him and talk to him." Anna tried not to roll her eyes. She put the potatoes down and looked over the table for what else she wanted.

"Was he happy to see you?" Nicky asked.

Anna's eyes landed on the corn and for once it looked so good. "Yeah, he's my best friend. Why wouldn't he be? Pass the corn. He asked to me to dinner with his family."

"Must have been hard to turn him down," Jamie prodded, taking the corn from Nicky and setting it down where Anna had put the roasted potatoes after passing those back to Erin.

"I don't know. Wasn't really a big deal. Besides dinner with his family, his siblings aren't too bad, but do I really want to meet the parents when we aren't even dating? Isn't that a little weird?"

"Your dad met my parents before we dated," Linda said.

"That's because he was friends with Uncle Jimmy," Anna answered, digging into her dinner.

"There's nothing wrong with getting to know your best friend's parents," Nicky said.

"Unless it leads to them jumping on the bandwagon."

"What bandwagon?" Danny asked.

"Uh, nothing," Anna said, shoveling more food into her mouth.

"Uh-uh, out with it." Danny shook his head.

"It's nothing, just a stupid idea most of my friends have."

"And what is that?" Danny pushed.

"Does it really matter if it's just an idea? One neither Jim nor I believe."

"You mean that most of your friends think you and Jim are perfect together?" Jack asked.

"And where'd you hear that?" Anna glared.

"Tyler. Overheard it from his sister," Jack answered.

"Just because he heard it, doesn't mean you have to say it, especially in front of the family."

"So it's true?" Henry asked.

"People talk, don't mean nothing," Anna said. She tucked back into her dinner avoiding everyone's eyes.

"It's just your friends that think this?" Jamie asked.

"My brothers, his brother, you." Anna gave him a look but he only smiled. "I ... Like I said, it's not something I believe. Can we talk about something else so I can eat?"

"If you had been here on time, you wouldn't have that problem," Danny said.

"Danny," Linda chided. Anna rolled her eyes but thankfully the subject changed and as she finished her dinner they started on dessert.


	69. Boat

_**Guess I shouldn't have mentioned the number of reviews last time. Anyway, thanks to**_ **decadenceofmysoul, seleneplaysgames, YaleAceBella12, monkeybaby, _the guest_ Alex, _and_ ItsJustBecca _for your reviews of the last chapter._**

* * *

Days passed and temperatures rose and after a string of high stress cases, Danny was more than ready for vacation. He could tell that his three restless children were too. He came home the Friday before the trip to find no one in the living room. He found that weird until he heard voices from upstairs.

"Jack, make a decision, we don't have all night," Linda told her son. "If you don't want me to pack for you, give me an answer."

"Okay, the red one," Jack answered. Danny mounted the stairs and found his wife in his sons' room. He watched as she methodically moved through the room helping Jack pack. He stood in the doorway watching and trying not to smile. Watching his wife with his kids made him fall in love with her all over again. He noticed the packed bag at the foot of Sean's bed and knew that she had started there. He waited and watched as she continued to help Jack.

"Mom!" Danny heard from down the hall. "Have you seen my new swimsuit?"

"What have I told you about yelling in my house? And did you check the laundry?" Linda answered.

"Yes, and it's not there," Anna answered.

"Jack," Linda turned to her middle child, "underwear and t-shirts, enough for a week. I will be back to check. After that, ask your dad. He doesn't seem to have anything else to do," Linda said. She shot Danny a look then pushed past him out of the room. She entered Anna's room to find it looked like the girl's closet exploded. "Maryanna!"

"It's organized chaos, Mama. I know where everything's at."

"Like the t-shirt on your lamp? The curling iron on your dresser? The six skirts on your bed and the shoes falling out of your closet?" Linda asked.

"I ..." Anna blushed.

"And you wonder why you can't find your swimsuit," Linda answered rhetorically. She crossed the room as Anna looked down, ashamed. Linda threaded her hand through her daughter's hair then lifted her chin. "Let's clean up this mess and get you packed, then we'll see what we find." Linda looked at Anna's empty suitcase then hugged her daughter. She shook her head and they packed all of Anna's clothes and accessories for their vacation. By the time her suitcase was full and the room cleaned, there was no sight of her swimsuit. "I guess it's not here." The dryer buzzed from downstairs. Linda sighed and went down to find Danny pulling clothes from it. "Thanks," she said as she smiled softly.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything else," Danny said. Linda sighed. "Is this new?" He held up the bottom half of a purple bikini.

"Yes," Linda answered, smiling.

"For vacation?" Danny smirked.

"Yes, but it's your daughter's."

Danny held it up and stared at the scrap of fabric, his brows furrowed. "This? My daughter? No way. I don't think so." Danny shook his head. He wouldn't let his daughter put that on. Not his baby girl.

Linda crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, Danny, she's 16. You were intrigued when you thought it was mine."

"That's because you're my wife, not my baby girl."

"And if I was 16 and you were a hormonal, teenage boy, you'd love it."

"That's different."

"How? Times are changing and if it makes her comfortable, who cares what everyone else thinks?"

"I do. She's my daughter and the last thing I want is for her to get hurt."

"So she's instantly a victim because of the swimsuit?"

"I didn't say that, Linda. I will never say that. Not to her, not to anyone. I just worry about my little girl."

"I know, Danny." Linda dropped her arms. "You'll be right there and she won't go anywhere in this without Nicky. Plus she's really smart and has a good head on her shoulders. Putting on a bikini doesn't change your daughter. She'll be fine." Linda snatched the bottoms from Danny's hand and took the laundry upstairs.

"Did you find it?" Anna asked when Linda entered the room.

"Actually, your dad did," Linda said, smirking slightly.

"He's not happy is he?"

"You're 16 and growing up, there are going to be things your dad doesn't like but you're going to do them anyway."

"Would you be okay with that?" Anna asked, looking up at her mom.

"I know what you're going through and I'm not going to like some of it but I will understand it and I'll handle your dad. You're growing up and I know you have to do what you think is right for you. I'm a nurse and your mother so there is very little you can go through that I haven't been through or seen. I hope you know that if you ever need it, I'm here for you to have an open and honest conversation with. You're smart and you have a good head on your shoulders and I love that about you, the way we raised you, but even smart girls need their moms occasionally."

"I know, Mama. I'm never afraid to come to you and I know you won't judge me," Anna said.

Linda kissed Anna's forehead then handed over the missing clothing before heading to her room to fold the rest of it. Anna did as her mother asked and tried not to worry about her dad.

"Kids, let's go!" Linda called up the stairs the following morning. Her and Danny's bags were already packed and in the car, they were just waiting on the kids. "Sean! Jack! Anna!"

"Coming!" Jack and Sean both answered. There was no answer from Anna though. The boys ran down the stairs their bags in hand. Danny took the bags and they went to breakfast.

"Maryanna, if I have to call again, I'm sending your father up."

Anna pulled herself up out of bed and ran her brush through her hair before changing. She took her bag downstairs to Danny then grabbed a bagel. They drove over to Frank's where they found he had rented a big black van to drive up to the house. They would also be taking Danny's Jeep for any local driving. Erin's car was back by the garage but Jamie's car was nowhere to be seen. Anna figured Erin had picked him up.

"Dad, can I go with Grandpa?" Sean asked.

"Ask your grandpa if it's alright" Danny told him.

"I have room for two more," Frank said as Jamie stowed the last cooler in the back of the van.

"Sweet," Sean answered and made his way into the middle seat. Erin slid in next to him as Anna looked at Jack.

"Two hours, empty back seat, awesome. Unless you're booting me out." Jack stared at his sister.

She stared back trying to figure him out then shook her head. "Nah, I'll hang with Nicky," Anna smirked. She climbed in the back corner of the van, followed by Nicky in the middle, then Jamie next to her where he could stretch his legs out next to Erin and Sean's seat.

Three hours later, they pulled up outside the houses they'd rented. It didn't take long for them to get settled in then Linda and Erin were making a list for meals for that week as the kids rushed out to the beach behind the houses. Jamie followed. The boys instantly pulled off their shoes and socks and waded into the water as the girls plopped down at the edge of the walkway and looked around. They spotted two cute boys down the beach playing catch with a football. "We should introduce ourselves," Nicky said.

"If they're interested, they'll come down here," Anna answered.

"You're not chicken, are you?"

Anna looked at her cousin. "Of course not, but guys always take a chance." Anna tossed her hair over her other shoulder.

"If you say so," Nicky said, looking down. Anna reached over and squeezed Nicky's hand.

Sure enough, one of the guys overthrew the football and they both raced to get it then walked over to the girls. "Hey," the taller one said. He was a brunette with striking blue eyes. The other was shorter with darker hair, a dark tan, and less bright blue eyes.

"Hey," Nicky and Anna answered.

"I'm Mike, this is my friend Brad. I live down there and Brad is visiting," the taller one said.

"I'm Anna, this is my cousin Nicky," Anna said.

"That your older brother?" Mike asked, motioning to Jamie.

"Uncle; my dad, her mom are a few years older than him."

"And I'm guessing younger cousins?" he motioned to Jack and Sean.

"Hers, not mine," Anna said.

"We'll be here for a few more weeks," Mike said.

Anna's phone buzzed and she looked at it. "Looks like lunch is ready." Anna smiled up at them then stood and pulled Nicky to her feet. "We'll see you around." Brad and Mike walked off and Anna called the rest of them in. The family spent the next two days together which helped Anna see that there was still something off about her uncle. She didn't blame him, it had been a month and a half since Vinny's death and it took longer than that to cope and move past that kind of trauma, but he was still kinda avoiding her and avoiding talking about it. She didn't know how or even if she wanted to approach the topic.

Before she could consider that any further, Linda asked to spend Monday afternoon with her. With the rest of the family at the beach, it was just them at the house. They made a couple dozen sugar cookies then sat down on the couch with lemonade and the cookies. "My sweet, little Anna. She's beautiful, smart, and caring. Maybe at times too caring."

"I don't understand," Anna shook her head.

"You care about people and that's not a bad thing. I love that about you but getting attached, especially to a cop, that's not all that great, trust me."

"You're talking about Vinny."

"Yes. I want to know how you're doing. Losing him had to have been tough."

"I barely knew him." Anna toyed with her glass as she tucked her feet up under her and leaned sideways against the couch.

"But you cared about him. Even for knowing him just a short while, you still cared about him."

Anna stared down at her cup and sat quiet for a few moments. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about this with her mom but knew she had to in order to move past it. "You know the last conversation I had with him? That night I got arrested, I accused Uncle Jamie of sending him to spy on me."

"Was he mad?"

"Not really, just insisted Uncle Jamie didn't send him then we talked about sports until he went back to the bar. We were supposed to get dinner the next weekend. Sunday. Family dinner for lunch then after their tour, I was going to meet them for dinner. It hurts, Mama. I mean, I know we weren't close or anything but he was sweet and charming. When he met me and Uncle Jamie for dinner that one time, he was always making me laugh." Anna set her glass on the end table and turned to lean her back against the couch. She pulled a throw pillow into her lap and stared across the room. Linda too set her glass aside and slid over pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I know it's hard. It'll take time but eventually you'll find yourself thinking more about the good times and it won't hurt as much."

"Until then?"

"You talk to me, to your dad, or even your uncle Jamie."

"Okay," Anna agreed. They sat in the quiet of the living room for a bit longer, with Anna wrapped up in her mother's arms feeling safe and loved and protected. Eventually Linda pulled away.

"Help me make dinner?" Linda asked gently. Anna nodded and stood.

"Anna! Get up," Sean whined as he bounced on her bed on his knees. "We're going out on the boat today. Aren't you excited?" Anna pulled the covers further over her head, groaning.

"I'd be more excited for two more hours of sleep," Anna answered. Sean stopped bouncing and pouted even if Anna couldn't see it.

"Mom says if you don't get up and eat, you can't go out on the boat. You wanna go, don't you?" Anna peaked out from under her blankets to see he looked disappointed. She knew that Sean looked up to her and that lately with her still working so much and it going into her senior year that he was sad he didn't get to spend all that much time with her. Sure, he was closer to Jack than he was to her but she was still his sister. Anna felt a little bad about wanting to sleep in a little more.

"Eat what?" Anna asked.

"Cereal. Mom didn't want to make anything heavy before going out."

Anna blinked at her brother. "Okay, fine." Sean cheered then jumped off his bed, rushing out to wake his dad. Anna sighed and dragged herself out of bed to the bathroom then back to the bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on her new swimsuit, tank top, and shorts, then she put on some sunscreen and ran downstairs. After breakfast they went down to the boat dock where Frank and Henry were getting the boat ready. It took close to an hour for them to be ready, so in that time the kids built a sandcastle. Once the boat was ready, Danny helped Erin load a large cooler for lunch. Soon Jack and Sean were racing down the dock to the boat where they grudgingly pulled on life vests. Anna and Nicky followed with Linda and Jamie bringing up the rear. Anna had just reached the boat when her stomach turned. She froze, her eyes fluttering shut as she tried not to get sick.

A hand landed on her shoulder and her hand tightened around the dock railing. "Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Linda questioned going into full nurse mode.

"My stomach." Anna looked up at her mom with the most pathetic look on her face.

"Something you ate, kid?" Danny asked, concerned.

"I had cereal for breakfast," Anna said. Her stomach turned with the motion of the dock under her feet.

"Last time you took her out on a boat, did she get sick?" Linda asked, checking Anna for a fever that she didn't have.

"Hypothermia," Danny said. "I slept on the couch for a week for that."

"Seasick, Danny. I meant did she get seasick?" Anna clung tight to the dock railing as she started to feel dizzy. The wood seemed to sway more and more under her and she was starting to see stars.

"I don't think so," Danny answered. They both turned to look at Frank.

"We gave her Dramamine before we went out. Didn't want to chance it and have her getting sick halfway out. It was her first time on a boat and Danny wasn't sure," Jamie explained. Frank nodded.

"Check the first aid kit," Linda said. Erin was already digging through it but came up empty-handed as Anna's stomach rolled again. Her hand flew to her mouth as she fought down the instinct to lose said breakfast.

"She looks like she's going to blow," Jack said.

"Jack," Linda scolded.

"Not cool, bro," Sean chastised.

"We should get you back to the house, maybe run into town and get some."

"Not really feeling up to it anyway," Anna muttered.

"Okay. We should still get you to the house, at least off the dock," Linda said. Anna's stomach rolled again.

"You go, I got this," Jamie said, resting a hand on Anna's back.

"I couldn't," Linda said. She really didn't want to leave her daughter. It was her baby and she needed to be there for her.

"Go; enjoy time with your boys. I can handle this, I promise," Jamie answered, trying his best to convince his sister in law.

"Anna?" Linda asked, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"It's okay, Mama. It'll give us a chance to talk," Anna said softly.

"Okay," Linda reluctantly agreed. She didn't like not being there when one of her kids wasn't feeling good but with Jamie and Anna both insisting, she agreed. Jamie wrapped an arm around Anna and led her up to the big house to settle her down on the couch. Linda watched after them until she couldn't see them anymore, her heart still in her stomach, dread filling her.

"Linda, she'll be fine. She's in good hands. Jamie's always treated her like his own and nothing is going to stop him. Come on. Our girl is fine," Danny tried convincing his wife. He stepped onto the dock and took her hand. "Our boys need us."

"Yeah, come on, Mom," Jack and Sean coaxed. Linda sighed and looked up at the big house for a few moments before following Danny on to the boat.


	70. It Hurts

_**Thanks to**_ **ItsJustBecca, Sanchezashley, YaleAceBella12, Pharmergirl, seleneplaysgames, decadenceofmysoul, lureiel, Mercy156, JamieReagan, _and_ Daisyangel _for your reviews of the last chapter._ JamieReagan _thank you so much for your dedication, I deeply appreciate it. Thanks to everyone else for reading._**

 _Chapter 70: It Hurts_

* * *

Once Anna was settled on the couch, her symptoms of seasickness started to abate. "How about some water and crackers?" Jamie suggested gently. Anna nodded and Jamie brought her some. It took a bit longer for her symptoms to completely abate and when they did, she muted the rerun they were watching. Jamie turned to look at her as she took a deep breath. Anna shifted on the couch to look at him, mirroring the position she had taken with her mother only a few days before except that this time she pulled her knee up to her chest and rested her chin on that knee. "Uncle Jamie, I know this is none of my business and that you are well within your right to tell me to shut up and stay out of it, but I want to ask you something," Anna said.

"I don't think I've ever told you to shut up and stay out of something. I think the farthest I've gone is to tell you to leave it alone," Jamie answered, watching her carefully. She clearly wanted to know something sensitive, something she thought he wouldn't tell her, but there was little that he wouldn't tell her without good reason.

"Right, well, it still goes. I know it's a touchy subject."

"Okay, what is it?"

Anna bit down on her lip, too nervous. Jamie waited patiently, knowing her curiosity would get the best of her. Finally it did. "Why'd it have to be Vinny?" Anna said.

"What?" Jamie asked a dark cloud passing over his face.

"Vinny. Why'd he have to die? It was a Sunday; you were supposed to be off. Why'd you have to go in? Why'd Vinny have to get shot?"

Jamie could hear the emotion in her voice and felt bad for not going through it with her sooner, especially after he had seen the video making its rounds. "Some—I—We both volunteered for an extra shift. We knew that tensions were running high at the Bitterman Houses so we thought a police presence would help diffuse things. There was no way we could have seen that trap coming. No way to even suspect it. Granted, we were told that we shouldn't enter the houses without backup—"

"Then why did you?"

"It was a decision made in the heat of the moment. We had the guy and waiting for backup would have taken too long. Sometimes it really is a no-win situation."

"But you're good at your job. Really good. How did you or Vinny not see it was a set up?"

"Anna." Jamie stopped and looked down at his hands. His fingers were intertwined and he wasn't sure what to say to her. He knew what the patrol guide said about discussing cases with family, and what Danny would have told her, but growing up hearing stories of police work, he knew that sometimes the best thing was to hear the truth. Jamie also remembered how Anna reacted to previous police deaths and knew straight up truth was better than keeping her in the dark. "We suspected something but before we could leave they opened fire. I did everything I could to cover him and keep myself safe. Sometimes good cops just get the short straw."

"You should have tried harder, you have stopped, you—you—" Anna stopped her and her face scrunched up. Instantly Jamie knew tears were imminent. He shifted uncomfortably. He hated when she cried. Most of the time it made his heart shatter into pieces, especially if he made it happen.

"There was nothing I could have done. If I hadn't gone in with him, Vinny would have gone in without me. At least he didn't die alone," Jamie tried to placate her.

Anna's shoulders slumped and her face evened out. Jamie's cop instincts flared up. Something was going on as she no longer looked ready to cry. "Do you actually believe everything you just said or are you just saying it to make me feel better?" she asked plainly. There wasn't a trace of tears anywhere in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I believe it?" Jamie asked confused.

"If you don't believe it, why should I?" Anna asked. "Your voice says you believe that you did everything you could to protect your partner, and that it's not your fault but your eyes say that you're still feeling survivor's guilt and nothing can change it."

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Play sick out there so I'd feel sorry for you then you could get me in here to talk?" Jamie snapped. The instant he said it, her regretted it. This was Anna they were talking about. She wasn't the one to do something like that.

Anna really didn't want to push it, she loved her uncle and he was clearly still upset about Vinny's death, but her Reagan temper took over. "I get it that you're still grieving for Vinny, but you don't have to take it out on me. I was hoping to spend my vacay with my brothers and cousin, not on a couch feeling sick to my stomach. I'll go upstairs and lay down since you don't want me around. However know this, it is possible to make no mistakes and still lose. That's life." Anna jumped up and was struck by a wave of nausea. She wavered a bit and felt Jamie in front of her.

"Sit down," he said gently. Then to make sure, he guided her back onto the couch.

"I'm fine, just some vertigo." She waved him off but didn't get back up.

Jamie sighed and knelt in front of her, keeping one hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're just trying to help and I wasn't expecting it. You're right. I know that we did everything we could but like you said, why him? I keep asking myself that. I don't like the answers."

"Me either. Bad things happen to good people. That's the only answer I keep getting."

"Me too. I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry that we couldn't go through this sooner. I know it hurts. I also know that there is nothing I can say or do to make this easier on you. Everyone has to grieve and come to terms with this on their own. I can be here for you lean on, but I can't fix it."

"I'm not asking you to. I know that I have to find it within myself to understand this and move on." Anna stopped and stared at her uncle who pulled her into his arms. Anna relished the hug. It really helped her feel better. "Uncle Jamie," she said, pulling back slightly, "will you talk to Dad or Grampa about this? I know it's shaken you and you're lost. It happens and—I'm overstepping, aren't I?"

"No, I want to hear your point of view."

She sized him up and realized he was telling the truth. "Well, it's just that you can hardly be the first Reagan to lose a partner on the job, so I'm sure that whoever you do talk to can help."

"Sure," Jamie agreed.

They went back to watching reruns and Jamie texted Linda to let her know Anna was feeling better. After lunch, Jamie took Anna into town to get Dramamine and then they spent time on the beach. The boat rolled back in as Anna and Jamie finished drying off from playing in the water. Jamie went to help the family as Anna picked up their stuff on the beach. When Jack and Sean caught up with her, they started talking about all the fish they caught, as they had gone fishing, then did a little swimming and how they had missed her being there. As they walked back to the main house, Linda caught up to them.

"How are you feeling?" Linda asked. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and touched her forehead. She didn't feel any fever and her daughter looked better.

"Good," Anna answered, leaning against her mother.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Grandpa says that we can have the fish we caught for dinner and tomorrow we're talking Pops to our best and secret spot for crabbing," Jack said, drawing Anna's attention back to the boys.

Anna huffed and looked up at her mom. "Don't worry, I have chicken for you," Linda answered.

"Love you, Mommy." Anna smiled.

"Love you, too," Linda said. "How was your day with your uncle?"

"A little rocky at first, but I think it went well."

"What did you do?"

"We talked then we watched TV and played on the beach."

"What'd you talk about?" Sean asked.

"Nothing really," Anna answered dismissively.

"You're really not going to tell us?" Sean asked. Anna shook her head.

"You're so not cool," Jack said.

"I am the epitome of cool. And next year you'll realize that. Oh, gosh, does he really have to go to school with me this year, Mama?"

"Sorry sweetie, but it's only for a year," Linda said.

Anna frowned. She had enjoyed the last five years of not going to school with her little brothers and it was a shame it had to come to an end. "I guess."

The following morning, Anna was awoken by someone rubbing her shoulder. She yawned as she opened her eyes to see her dad perched on the edge of her bed, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Morning," he said. "Come on, you and me are going to do a little fishing."

"Can't it wait until a reasonable hour?" Anna asked. She was too far asleep to remember that he hated fishing and his attention span was too short to let her enjoy fishing.

"I want to get going before your brothers get up or they'll want to come too."

"What about after they go crabbing?"

"I'm going with them then." Danny smiled softly. Anna blinked up at him. She really wanted to go back to sleep but knew that Danny wanted to spend time with her and that should be enough to get her out of bed.

"Oh, okay."

"Make sure you take this too, can't have you getting sick on me." Danny tapped the bedside table and Anna saw Dramamine.

"Okay."

"No falling back asleep, Anna, let's go." Soon they were on their way down to the boat dock with poles, bait, and a few snacks. Anna cast her line out then sat down on the dock her legs dangling over the edge though she was too short to actually reach the water, then laid her pole next to her. Danny sat down next to choosing to prop his pole behind the cooler as they watched the bobbers float. He sat a bit further back since his legs were longer but they too didn't touch the water. "So...um...how'd your talk with Jamie go yesterday?" Danny asked, hoping that was a good topic to start with.

"Fine," she shrugged.

"Just fine?"

"Yeah."

"I know that we don't hang out a lot and you kinda prefer it that way but uh...you know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

Danny waited but she didn't go on. "And you know that no matter what, I love you."

"I know," she answered again.

Danny took a deep breath to steady his nerves. She wasn't making this easy on him. He wanted to be involved in his daughter's life, know what was going on, and make sure there was nothing to be worried about. She, however, didn't seem to want to share anything with him. "I know there are things that you don't want to tell me because of the way I might react and things that you prefer to tell your mother, I just want you to know I'm here to listen and will do my best not to judge."

"I know."

Danny finally sighed knowing she wasn't going to talk. He couldn't help if he didn't know what was going on. It was driving the detective in him crazy that she was the one person he couldn't figure out. He didn't want to give up but he wasn't sure how far to push it. Usually when he couldn't figure a suspect out he'd push until he got what he was looking for but it in this case the one difference was that if he kept pushing he was bound to drive her away and he really didn't want to do that so he'd back off and give her some space. She'd come back to him if she needed him. His best chance to cool things off was go superficial. "How about those Mets?"

Anna stopped staring at her bobber and full on looked at her dad. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Superficial seems to work for us."

She blinked at him. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't try pushing any further. "You know, you never actually apologized for punishing me. You said you were sorry for not giving me a chance to explain, but not for punishing me. So, are you?"

"Sorry for punishing you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, after you learned the truth?"

"Yes, I regretted it."

"That's not what I asked. I asked for you to put aside your pride and apologize for punishing me."

Danny observed his daughter and realized she was still bothered by it. "I apologize, I should have made you explain then I wouldn't have punished you. I admit I was—" Danny paused, the word stuck in his throat. "I was wrong."

"Thank you. Now as for what you want, it was a little rocky, my talk with Uncle Jamie. He said that I faked being sick to get him to talk but eventually we agreed that as crappy as it was that Vinny died by a set-up, it's part of life and sometimes we can't control why bad things happen to good people."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Have you ever lost a partner on the job? Like lost, lost?"

"Yes, both as a Marine and a cop. I know I don't show it but it does hurt and it takes time to move past it. I don't think I've ever been able to feel better about losing someone but I got closure. When we catch the guy who kills them or solve the case it helps."

"I know you don't like to talk about your feelings and all but will you talk to Uncle Jamie? About all this? I don't think he's coping well."

"I'll try."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know that even if you don't feel like you were that close, you were close to Vinny. I know you're hurting. Or you can tell me about college."

"Yes, it hurts but I'm dealing with it." Anna looked back at her bobber and Danny watched her carefully. "Do I have to go to college?" she asked softly.

"I would never force you, but waitressing can't pay all of your bills."

"Would you kick me out if I didn't go?"

"No. And neither would your mom. She'd be disappointed but she wouldn't kick you out. I'll talk to her."

"What if it was the reverse?"

"I don't think there's a reverse to that."

"If I went to college, would you be disappointed that I wasn't immediately joining the family business?"

"I think that goes back to what you said a few years ago, have to have at least two years of college and you have to be 22. Last time I checked you're disqualified on both. And don't even ask me about the Marines."

"Don't think I could do it?"

"It's not about that and you know it." Danny sighed. "I think you could be a Marine but I think it would wear you down. You have such a great outlook that seeing the darkness that being a Marine entails would drag you down. I don't want that for you. Being a cop ... If you go to college or sometime over the next four years you'll see things and you'll be better for them. I've wanted to be a cop since I was a kid, but my first case where I saw a dead body, I wasn't ready for it. Not even with what I had seen overseas." He reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt by this. I watched that happen to both of my brothers and I couldn't stop it. I don't want to see you go through it too."

"And if I want to?"

"If you want to or if you want to go to college out of state—" Danny stopped. Eventually she looked up at him. "Anna, no matter what you do, your mom and I are going to support you. We want—need you to be happy. I won't lie, it'll be hard with you in another state, or to watch you get hurt, but if you feel like it's your best shot, we'll both tell you to take it."

"You mean that?" She looked at him closely. She didn't want to see too excited but she needed to know he wouldn't lie to her.

"Of course I do. It'll be hard for us and your mom will probably try to stop you, but we'll figure it out and I'll take care of your mom." She could tell he wasn't just trying to placate her.

"Thanks, Dad. Looks like you've got something there," she said as his bobber dipped under the water. Danny smirked and picked up his fishing pole. They went back to fishing in the quiet.

As they walked back to the house when the sun was fully in the sky, Danny wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry, I haven't really been around. Between work, the boys, and your mom, you get the short end of the stick and you shouldn't. I'll try to do better."

Anna stopped and looked at him. She opened her mouth and Danny looked at her curiously. She shook her head and closed her mouth again. Then she finally said, "Sometimes I want to tell you something but I'm afraid that you'll be so disappointed in me."

Danny stopped and put down the cooler and fishing poles. He turned to her, cupping her cheeks in both his hands to force her to look up at him. "You should never be afraid to tell me anything. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that. I want you to tell me, despite how you think I'll react. I'll do my best to not be disappointed in what you tell me because you have the courage to tell me."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. You're right. I was hurt by losing Vinny and knowing you got the guy to an extent, it helped but it still hurts. I know that you can't make that go away and it'll take time to get through it, but having people there that know what happened and are hurt by it too, it helps. A little at least." Anna shrugged. Danny pulled her into a hug and held her close.


End file.
